Secrets
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem
1. Chapter 1

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE UNKNOWN LOVE, THE SACRED WHITE ANGEL**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

_**(FLASHBACK TWO YEARS AGO)**_

_Two individuals was loss in a deep embrace with so much passion and love. One was a raven hair boy and the other one was a white hair girl. They didn't dare to move nor make any attempt to break the silence that they are currently enjoying. There time together may be limited but they do know that every minute, every second, would be greatly cherish._

_The girl was glad that she had realized her feelings towards him. It was strange yet wonderful that she had fallen in love with a boy that was nothing short of amazing. They have only met in accident once and the few meetings that they have prior to their first faithful meeting had been nothing short of divine intervention yet he had managed to capture her heart. She was also glad that she had said her feelings towards him after his last journey, after realizing her feelings towards him, knowing him and his charms, his good looks, and his adorable expression, she knew the other girls would be lining up to be his girlfriend in the near future (she was not far from the truth)._

"_So I guess this is goodbye." The girl said as she looked at the eyes of the boy who have captured her heart._

"_This is not goodbye; I refuse to see this as goodbye. I finally have the girl of my dreams in arms and I don't plan to let go." The boy said as he looked at his beloved._

"_I know, but I don't like having a long distant relationship. It seems hollow." The girl exclaim sadly._

_The boy looks at her for a while before saying. "Then I'll quit my journey, I'll quit becoming a Pokémon trainer, I'll even give up on my dream. I can come with you, help you." The boy declared with sincerity and with no trace of regret in what he said._

"_No, I can't let you do that for my sake." The girl all but yelled. "I should be the one who would give up my career in order to be with you." The girl said fiercely._

"_But you enjoy being an archaeologist; I can't let you give that up just because of me." The boy sand gently._

"_I also can't let you give up on your dream that would be selfish of me." The girl said sadly._

_The boy lifts her chin and said passionately "Not selfish enough." He then proceeded to kiss her with as much love and passion that he could muster. The girl complies with as much love and passion she could muster matching the kiss that his love had given her._

_After a minute of a blissful kiss the boy reluctantly ended the kiss and let go off the embrace, much to his and hers disappointment. "I have something for you; I bought this during my journey in Hoenn I wanted to give this to you the moment our paths cross again." He then pulled out a pure white necklace out of his pocket. The necklace was pure white and it resembles the wings of an angel, in the middle of the necklace there was a white hexagonal diamond. "May this be reminder that you are the owner of my heart and soul."_

_The girl was speechless. She had truly found a diamond in the boy that she loves. "Thank you; I also have something for you. I hope you like it." She then pulled out a golden locket, the locket resembles a cross._

_The boy looks at the locket and smile. "Anything coming from you, I shall cherish." He then proceeded to put the necklace around h r neck. "To the angel who own my body, my mind, my heart, and my soul." He said as he locked the necklace at her neck._

"_To the prince who owns my heart." She said as he mimic what her love had done._

_They both look at the gifts that were given to them by their beloved and smiled. This will represent the first time they declared their love to each other._

"_What know?" The girl asked suddenly._

"_Now we wait, we love each other and nothing else matters. We will meet again that I am sure." He said as he wrapped his arms tightly to the girl he loves._

"_How do you know that we would meet again?" The girl asked as she returned the embrace that her love had given her._

"_Don't tell me you didn't notice. The first time we meet it was by chance, an accident if you will. After that meeting our paths always cross when we are alone, no matter how strange it may be we always meet in different circumstances and that only happens when we are alone and we enjoy each other's company. It seems that faith always finds a way to get us together and it seems that we are destine to be to together." The boy said as he tightens his embrace._

"_You're right." The girl said with a smile._

"_Take care of Koyuki will she seems to be greatly attached to you, continue to train her and loved her for my sake if you will." He said as he looks at her eyes with passion and without releasing their embrace._

"_I still can't believe that you found a Pokémon native in Sinnoh in Hoenn and you had manage to kept her a secret to your friends but I will, she will always be a reminder that you are always with me. " She said looking at his eyes with burning passion. "We should wrap this up, I don't want to let you go but I need to go to my next expedition." She said in a depress tone._

"_I know I should be going as well. I promise my mom that I would be back home this afternoon." The boy said refusing to look at her because of the sadness in his eyes._

_The girl merely caresses his cheeks and gently guides his face so that he would be facing her. "Till faith will let our paths cross once again...."_

"_...or until destiny will let us be together." The boy finishes their statement, their vow._

"_Until we meet again, Ash Ketchum, my prince." She said as she leaned towards him for another kiss._

"_Till we meet again, my white haired angel." Ash said as he leaned towards her capturing her lips._

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

_**(Scene Change)**_

The sun is shining brightly in Lake Acuity. The breeze of the wind was relaxing and the sound of it was refreshing. Different types Pokémon's are playing all around the forest. The chirping of different flying type Pokémon's was also a delight adding in the peaceful atmosphere.

In the middle of the lake there was a young trainer whom was training his Pokémons. He was preparing for the battle of his life against his most hated rival. He never hated any of his rival but this one was different. He could not tolerate this guy because he treats his Pokémons like slave and he would enjoy beating him and showing him the error of his ways.

At the background watching him was his friends and travelling companions. They watch with interest and admirations for the girl part. They have watched him since this morning training his Pokémons like a wild man. They know that he would need all the training he gets in order to beat Paul and it seems he knew that as well.

"Hey Brock, I think we should ask Ash to rest for a while. He has been training for a while now and I think he needs his rest." The blue haired girl said.

"Yeah I think you're right Dawn. Breakfast is almost ready anyway." Brock said to his friend. "Hey Ash breakfast is ready, why won't you rest for a while." Brock called his friend.

"Sure Brock, Okay guys that would be enough for now let's eat." Ash said which cause his Pokémons to sigh in relief. All of them quickly charged to where Brock was making their breakfast causing Ash to fall down flat on his back. "I see there as hungry as I am."

"(Hey bro you OK)." Pikachu asked as he jump on Ash's chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine buddy." Ash answered while chuckling to himself. He then looked at the bright blue sky._ 'I wonder what __**she's**__ doing this moment._' He thought with a smile._' Probably something which involves Pokémons history I bet.'_

"(You are thinking about **her** again, aren't you)?" Pikachu asked in a knowing matter.

"Yeah, I miss her." Ash said in a somewhat depress tone.

"(You'll see each other again. You two always meet in the most convenient circumstances, that and you and her always meet twice a month now since you and her began this secret relationship)." Pikachu said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You right buddy, I just wish that that'll be soon. I really miss her since our last meeting (date), that and I want to see Koyuki." Ash said as he stood up. "Hey leave some for me guys." Ash shouted as he run towards his breakfast.

Pikachu merely sigh at his trainer. "(He only acts mature when she's around, not that I could blame him)." Pikachu said as he run towards his trainer and their breakfast.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That was delicious Brock." A sh said holding his belly after finishing his tenth plate of the day. "I can't eat another bite."

"That's good because there is nothing left." Dawn exclaim to her friend (crush).

"Hey I'm a growing boy." Ash retorted.

Dawn was about to retort an answer but was stop when Brock tap her shoulder. "He has a point Dawn. He is a growing boy, that and he has been training since early in the morning." Brock said to his blue haired friend.

"Yeah you right, Brock." Dawn admitted begrudgingly. Ash merely laughs at his friend. "Hey what so funny?"

"Nothing Dawn, absolutely nothing." Ash said as he stood up.

"Hey guys would you do me a favour." Ash asked.

"Sure," Brock and Dawn answered in unison. Ash the returned all his Pokémons except for Pikachu to their respective Poke-balls and handed it to his friends.

"Could you guys take my other Pokémons to the Poke-Canter I need to go somewhere with Pikachu." Ash said to them signalling Pikachu to jump to his shoulder which Pikachu quickly comply.

"Sure Ash, but where are you going with only your Pikachu." Brock asked looking at the two of them.

"You know, just a little walk." Ash said trying to hide a lie. As much as he like and trusted his friends he still needs to keep some secrets from them.

"Sure, do you some company Ash." Dawn asked with glint of hope shining through her eyes.

Thanks to his experience with his secret girlfriend (I will reveal her identity in the end of this chapter),Ash could already tell that he would be in a compromising with his blue haired companion, so he did the only thing that a boy with a secret girlfriend would do in his situation, act and lie. "Sorry Dawn but I want to be alone. I need to think some crazy strategies in order to beat Paul. I need to be completely alone for that." Ash said with his best acting voice to make the lie realistic. "And the only reason Pikachu is with me is because he would follow me no matter what." Ash added which Pikachu gave a thumps up.

Dawn seems to be disappointed but nodded in understanding. Brock merely smiled at his friend. He was finally showing some maturity (Brock has no idea).

"So I'll be going now."Before any of them could say anything, Ash had already run-off towards the forest.

_**(Scene Change)**_

After entering the forest, Ash and Pikachu walk towards the middle of the forest while conversing.

"(So where going to train my unique **ability**, right)?" Pikachu asked hopingly.

"Yeah, I feel that we will need **it **in the near future." Ash answered

"(Finally, we had been trying to hide** that **for years. I will finally be able to use **it** in a battle)." Pikachu exclaim happily.

"Not until we master **it**. The last time you accidently us **it**, you devastated a herd of Tauros." Ash stated as he remember how his buddy destroyed the area and how he injured all those Tauros while using his secret ability.

"(Hey they attack us and you didn't have any Pokémon then because we were headed to Hoenn for the first time. If I didn't use** it** we would have been dead. You weren't exactly an Aura Prince back then)." Pikachu retorted.

"I know that, but I need you to control that **power **if we will ever use it in a Pokémon battle. I don't want other Pokémons getting accidently killed when you lost control over that ability." Ash said while looking at his partner.

Pikachu sigh, "(Yeah, I know that)." Pikachu sigh.

Looking at his Pikachu, Ash could tell that he was depressed. He knew that his Pikachu was disappointed that he has a powerful and unique ability but could not use it because of his lack of control. He knew that feeling because when he first trained (secretly) with his aura, his Aura Spheres always blow up in his face. He didn't even believe it himself when Arceus herself appeared before him and gave him the title Aura prince, the highest title for an Aura Guardian, considering how pathetic he was when he began his training. "Don't worry buddy, just remember how I became an Aura Prince, I was pathetic at first but here I am the youngest Aura Prince in the history." Ash said trying to boost Pikachu's morals.

That works because Pikachu began laughing hysterically. "(Yeah I remember that. Sir Aaron's Lucario always compliment you for having such a powerful aura but always scolded you because you lack control. He even beat you down once when your Aura Sphere exploded in both of your faces)." Pikachu said between his laughs.

Ash merely grunted while remembering how he became an Aura Guardian. It was during his travel to the Battle Frontier when they visited Cameran Palace (From the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew). It was suppose to be a normal visit until he, after winning the Pokémon competition there, awaken an old Lucario that was sealed in a staff. His life greatly changes after that.

When they were travelling tpwards the Tree of Beginning to save his Pikachu, Pikachu was 'kidnap' by Mew, (Sir Aaron's) Lucario approach him the very first night of their journey to the tree. He literally force him to train to become an Aura Guardian, he was against of it at first but after a barrage of Aura Spheres he was force to accept the Lucario's training. It turns out that he was a fast learner in becoming an Aura Guardian, he was able to grasp the basic of Aura in less than two days. His only problem was manipulating his Aura in a form of an attack, he had no problem in forming barriers with his Aura but he absolutely suck in using it in an attack, the reason was because his Aura was so powerful that it was hard to control that it would most likely blow-up on his face. He was able to overcome it after much practice and beating from his teacher but that was the last thing (Sir Aaron's) Lucario had thought him but before he 'died' he manage to gave him a Time flower which contains all the things he needs to complete his training. He trained using that time flower as his guide until he became an Aura Prince.

How he became an Aura Prince is another story.

"Yeah goodtime," Ash said sarcastically. "But at least I was able to master my ability."

"(That's a low blow, Ash)." Pikachu said in a low whisper.

"It's your fault; you should not remind me on how I got beaten to a pulp by my teacher." Ash said as he laughs at his partner.

"(Moving on, what will you teach Koyuki next if you go to one of your secret dates with **her**)?" Pikachu asked quickly changing the subject before he gets really embarrassed.

Ash allowed himself to smile brightly accompany with a faint blush. "It depends if I could barrow her for a day, if **she** will allow it. I can wait to kiss** her** again, I really miss her." Ash said with an excited tone. "But before I look forward to that, where here so let's start."

Truth to his word they had arrived to the centre of the forest. No one would see what they will do and no one will see their secret powers, perfect for a sparring.

"Shall we start Pikachu?" Ash said as his Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and walked to the other side of the field, creating a good distance from him and his friend.

"(Yes lets)." Pikachu said as his body began emitting black lightning. The black lightning began to uncontrollably strike its surrounding, destroying everything it hits with just contact.

"You still suck on controlling that power buddy, don't worry will change that soon enough." Ash said as his body began emitting a powerful Aura.

Let the sparring began.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Dawn was currently gazing at the clouds above the skies. It was truly a wonderful day yet she was thinking about one person, Ash. She didn't know when it started but it seems that she has fallen for her travelling companion and friend. She didn't know what she sees in him that made her unconsciously fall for him. She didn't know whether it's his good looks, his caring personality, or his attitude to help every single person who would need his help without anything in return. Whatever it is she has fallen. There is only one little problem.

The problem was he was totally clueless about romance (as far as she knew). She tried flirting with him several times during their journeys and it was either answered by him leaving or a stupid question being asked. If he didn't look so cute when being clueless she would have given up on him.

Even though he was clueless and probably has no romantic sense but she would not give up on him. She knew that with enough time she could make Ash fall for her like she had fallen for him. Dawn with a determine look she head back towards the Pokémon centre, planning on how to make Ash fall for her.

Unknown to her that the heart of the one she admire has already been claim.

_**(Scene Change)**_

A white haired girl has been walking for the longest of time to a certain destination; beside her was a pure white Lucario whom is equally excited as her. She knew where he, her prince, is. With every stop he makes he always made it a priority to tell her much to her where he is, she was much thankful for that because it made it easy to find him. She knew that because of their long distance relationship their time together was very limited, with him always moving to one place to another and with her career as an archaeologist, it was impossible for them to be together for a long time. But she didn't care and frankly he didn't either.

They didn't care that they could only see each other twice and if god forbids three times a month. They didn't care that they have to keep this a secret to their friends and family. They didn't care that there time together is very limited. They didn't even care that they are lying to their family and friend. The only thing that matter is that they love each other and will always be together.

'_Soon Ash I'll be there.'_ The white haired girl thought with a smile_. 'I can't wait to see and kiss you again.' _

_**(Scene Change)**_

If there was one word to describe the field where Ash and Pikachu spar, it would be wasteland. The trees were decimated. The land has several scorch marked that the bolts of lightning left. It also had circular craters, which was seven foot deep. All in all the land was completely annihilated, like there was a strong storm that when through it. In the middle of the war-torn field laid the two individuals that cause the destruction. They were panting heavily as they try to recover from their injuries.

"You are getting better on controlling the dark spark." Ash complimented, the dark spark is what Ash called his Pikachu's especial ability.

"(You are getting good with those aura attacks as well but I shouldn't be to shocked you are an Aura Prince)." Pikachu said trying to catch his breaths. If Ash took the sparring seriously he would have been knocked out sooner in the fight.

"The first Aura Prince in the last hundred years I may add." Ash said with so much pride that it was bordering to arrogant.

"(Don't be arrogant, Ash)." Pikachu scolded his 'brother'.

"I'm not arrogant, just proud." Ash exclaim. "If I'm arrogant I wouldn't have **her**." Ash added softly.

"(Yeah you're right)." Pikachu admitted. "(Is it wise for us to hide so many secrets to our friend)?"

"No, but I promise **her **that I would not tell anyone about our relationship until we can end our long distant relationship and start a normal relationship. Ash said sadly.

"I'm starting to think that that would not happen." Ash added sadly.

"(It would happen someday. Faith and destiny is in yours and hers side. "(If it's not then you and **her** would have only met once)." Pikachu said trying to comfort his 'brother'.

"Yeah, you're right buddy." Ash said as he stood up, his Aura has finish healing his wounds from the sparring match against his Pikachu. He then look at his partner and began healing him with Aura as well. It only took a minute to completely heal Pikachu to full strength.

"Come on Pikachu lets go back to the Pokémon-centre. Brock and Dawn may be worry of us." Ash said giving Pikachu the signal to jump to his shoulder which he comply, he was still rather tired from their training even if his injuries are heal. With Pikachu at his shoulder he heads back towards the Pokémon-Centre.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Where is he?" Dawn practically yelled. She has been walking back forth because of Ash (her crush). It has been several hours since Ash left for his walk and he still doesn't arrive to the Pokémon-Centre. She has been so jumpy that anyone whom had bothered her had receive a hit in the head.

Brock, her Piplup, and Ash's Pokémons look at her like she was crazy, especially Brock. This was not the first time that Ash had disappeared for hours; Brock could remember when they began travelling through the Kanto Battle Frontier Ash sometimes, twice a month, disappears for hours sometimes half a day and he always comes back with a large smile on his face and a bright mood that no one could break. It was strange but Brock had become accustom of it.

Brock became so irritated of Dawn that he was on the verged of yelling himself but restrained himself for now. "Dawn would you come down, Ash had disappeared for hours before and he always comes back happy in a strange way. Maybe it's that time of the month again." Brock said trying to calm his worried friend.

Dawn look at Brock with a grim expression, which scarred Brock a bit, and said in a frantic tone. "It's not that time of the month, Brock. He always smiles brightly at us and he always said that he would be gone for a while then run off. He didn't do that when he disappeared." Dawn's worried expression multiply ten folds after remembering that, Brock merely look at her funny.

'_She must have like Ash a lot to remember that step-by-step.' _Brock thought knowingly.

Dawn was about to whine when a voice cut her off. "Hey Brock, hey Dawn, is dinner ready?" A voice asked.

They looked at the source of the voice only to see Ash and Pikachu whom was covered with dirt. "What is there something on my face?" Ash asked which cause his friends, his Pokémons, and even Pikachu to face fault.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Thank you for letting me used your stove ma'am. I hope I wasn't too much of a trouble" A white haired girl said to the owner of the restaurant. She had finally finish the favourite meal of her prince which was being carried by his and hers Lucario, she could already feel the annoyance of the Lucario beside her; she was a warrior not a picnic basket carrier.

"You're no trouble at all little lady thanks to your Lucario, which is very beautiful I may add, my restaurant was full for the first time this month." She said patting the head of the pure white Lucario, much the Lucario's annoyance. "Are you sure you don't want to stay fro the night?"

"Thanks for the offer but I really have to go. I'm meeting someone very special to me." She said with a light blush on her beautiful face.

The woman looks at her with a knowing smile. "This boy that you are going to meet, you love him do you?" The woman smile got a lot bigger when she notice that the white her girl's blush intensified. "Don't worry young lady, that the same face I made when I have a date with my husband when we were young, good times. You should go little miss; you don't want to keep your prince waiting." She said with a small giggle.

'_Yeah I don't want to make my Aura Prince waiting.' _She thought. "Thanks again ma'am. Koyuki lets go and meet my prince and your 'father'." She said as she run-off, Koyuki hurriedly followed her 'mother', trying not to spill the food that her 'mother' had prepared for her, her 'uncle' Pikachu, and for her 'father'.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash was gazing at the star filled skies and the white moon which was at the centre of the night sky. It was beautiful and it reminds him of his secret girlfriend. Both of them love staring at the night sky whenever they met during the night, if faith allows it. He really misses her so much.

'_You should have let me quit back then. I would give everything to be with you, holding you as we gaze upon the endless skies.' _Ash thought sadly. He really wanted to hold her so much.

Ash's train of thoughts stopped when he heard his cell phone, his secret cell phone that she gave him in order for them to have contact with each other anytime they want, rang. Ash's heart literally did a back flip, she was here and waiting for him. He dash towards his bed and took the cell phone from the secret compartment of his travelling bag and read the text message, she always sends him text messages if she was the one whom prepare their date.

_**Meet me at Lake Acuity tonight, my prince. Bring some blanket please :) **_

The message was brief but he got the message loud and as clear. He quickly pick up his back and took some blankets and horridly but neatly stuffed it to his bags. He then grab a musical instrument, the only musical instrument that he could play really, really, magnificently, that she love listening too and put it inside his travelling bag as well. "Hey Pikachu get up she's here." Ash said in a cheerful tone.

"(I know, I could feel your aura became excited when you read that text message)." Pikachu said as he jumped to his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah let's go." Ash said as he run off out his room. He run as fast as possible towards the exit of the Pokémon-centre, and with the use of his aura enhance movements he manage to dodge, gracefully I may add, all the people whom he had almost collided with, it was a miracle that Pikachu manage to hold-on to Ash's shoulder.

Dawn and Brock was walking towards Ash's room and was about to tell him than dinner was ready but they were stop from their tracks when they saw Ash running towards them. They almost panicked because he was on the verged of crashing to them but Ash spins 3600 degrees completely missing them and sidestepping them. He then continued his dash until he was at the door.

"Hey Ash where are you going?" Dawn yelled her question.

Ash merely looks at her and Brock and flash them a wide and bright smile. "Don't expect me to return for the night. I'm going somewhere." Ash then continued his dash, disappearing from their sight.

After a moment of silence Brock spoke up. "It's that time of the month again." Brock said in a sigh.

"I guess it is." Dawn said sadly.

_**(Scene Change)**_

She has been gazing upon the stars for quite some time, waiting for his prince. She gazes to the tree next to her to see the picnic basket lying next to Koyuki whom was sleeping peacefully, she giggle at her. She was equally excited as her to see her 'father' again and show of her strength. She then reverts back on star gazing knowing that her prince near and coming.

"You know you could have told me earlier that you are coming, I could have dressed up more appropriately for a date with the most beautiful girl in this planet." A gentle voice said behind her.

She looked at her back and smile at the sight before her. He was here, her prince, was here. He was panting and his Pikachu was barely hanging on from his shoulder, a sign that he run off the moment that he had receive her text message. She smiled beautifully at him.

"That would have ruined my surprise, Ash." She said as she runs towards him.

Pikachu seeing the action of his brother's 'mate' quickly jump off from his shoulder to the ground knowing that his 'brother' would run off to embrace his 'mate'.

Truth to his word, the moment that he landed to the ground, Ash quickly run towards her wrapping his two arms to his beloved and filling the embrace with so much love and passion that if someone would have seen it, they would actually feel the passion and the love in the air. The girl as well returns the embrace with as much passion and love as her prince gave her.

"I miss you so much, My Aura Prince, My Ashura, My Ash." She said looking directly at his deep brown eyes. Ash could feel that she could read him like a book when she's looking at his eyes and him vice-versa. With one look he could tell what she wants and who is he to deny her, her angel.

"I miss you two, My white haired angel, My Elena." Ash said to her with so much longing that it made her heart cracked and jump for joy.

Without another word they kiss, forgetting the world that surrounds them. They didn't care about that for now; the only thing that matters is that they are together.

* * *

**THIS IS THE REWRITE OF MY STORY 'SECRETS OF THE AURA GUARDIAN'.....THE REASON THAT I REWROTE IT IS BECAUSE I FELT THAT THE PAIRING HAS NO CHEMISTRY AND THAT THE PLOT WAS NOT THAT GOOD......... SO I DECIDED TO TRY AND WRITE AN ASHXOC PAIRING BECAUSE THERE ISN'T MANY STORIES WITH THOSE PAIRING.....THIS IS MY FIRST TIME TO TRY AND USE AN ASHXOC PAIRING SO PLEACE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT**

**IF YOU PEOPLE HAD READ MY STORY 'THE FALLEN MASTER'.....MY OC ELENA AND THE PURE WHITE LUACARIO WAS ORGINALLY IN THAT STORY.........READ THAT STORY AND YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHY I CHOOSE THOSE TWO TO BE IN THIS STORY...THIS STORY IS NOT CONNECTED TO THE STORY 'THE FALLEN MASTER' IN ANY WAY I JUST LIKE THOSE TWO CHARACTERS....YOU'LL KNOW MORE ABOUT THEM IF YOU READ MY STORY 'THE FALLEN MASTER' **


	2. Chapter 2

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: ELENA AND AURA**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

The kiss that they share felt soft, warm, loving, and most importantly it felt right. It has only been a couple of days (fifteen days to be exact) since the last time they kiss and held each other but for them it felt like an eternity, an eternity of torture and unbearable pain. It was torture for them to not have physical contact and to be separated to each other with only a phone to keep them connected but now that they are holding and kiss each other it was worth it, every painful and torturous second that they are separated is worth it because they knew that they will meet again and again as much as they want no matter what, fate has decree it.

After a long kiss they broke apart, the need of air overcoming them but yet they still held on each other, their eyes filled with love and longing. They stared at each other for a moment not saying any words, just enjoying the blissful silent that they share. Ash can't help but be mesmerize and be amaze of the beauty of the girl that he was holding in his arms, the beauty of his Elena.

Elena can only be described as a rare beauty. She is slightly shorter than Ash by an inch. She has a long white hair that hangs loose on her back. She wears a simple travelling cloths consisting of a black leather jacket, a grey shirt and a cut-off jeans revealing her smooth and luscious legs, her clothing may not reveal much but a sane man can still see that she is hiding a sexy body. Her skin was smooth and light. The thing that Ash was staring so intently was her pale blue eyes, the centre piece of her angelic beauty. The eyes that made Ash fall for her in the first place.

Elena noticing that Ash was looking so intently at her blushes a bit. She tilted her head a bit to the side so that Ash can't see her blush and also breaking their gaze at each other. "Is their some thing wrong Ash?" Elena said in a soft and sweet voice.

Ash felt blissful hearing her angelic voice once again that he smiled brightly at her. "Nothing is wrong." Ash then cuffed her chin and shifts her gaze towards him again. "You know I like seeing you blush it makes your beauty bloom." Ash said which making her blush intense.

"Compliments can only bring you so far, Ash." Elena whispered under her breath.

Ash merely leaned towards her ear "I wasn't complimenting you; I was only telling the truth." Ash whispered to her in a very suave voice.

Elena giggled a bit before closing her eyes and laying her head on Ash's chest. "You can always make me smile; I thank you for that Ash." She said enjoying the warmth of her beloved.

"You have the same effect on me as well, that is one of the reason I fell in love with you." Ash said closing his eyes and tightening his embrace towards Elena.

Those two would have lost each other in that deep embrace for a very long time. The key word to that sentence being would.

When those two were beginning to enjoy their embrace a white blurred came and tackled both of them to the ground. Ash and Elena let out a soft grunt but smiled nonetheless. They knew who tackled them.

"Hey Koyuki, I see you've got stronger." Ash complimented as the pure white Lucario embrace him with all her might. "What are you teaching her?" Ash asked Elena, whom was lying beside of him, feeling pain from the embrace that the white Lucario was giving him.

"Well as a Steel-type specialist, I thought her some steel-type attacks and a lot of fighting-type attacks. You know to compliment all of those Aura base attacks that you thought her." Elena said with a smile, looking on at her favourite Pokémon and her beloved.

"(I see the family is all happy together)." Pikachu said happily as he landed on Elena's lap.

"Hey Pikachu, have you been taking good care my prince." Elena asked as she patted Pikachu's head.

"Hey I can take care of myself quite fine, Elena dear." Ash said with a smile, half in amusement and half in pain as Koyuki squeeze the life out of him.

"(Well its part of the job as his partner)." Pikachu said which cause Elena to smile understanding Pikachu's dialogue.

Koyuki, the pure white Lucario, was smiling brightly as she embraces her 'father'. Her 'family' is reunited once again.

"Hey Ash shall we eat, I made your favourite." Elena suggested with a smile as she holds Ash's hand.

"You know normally I would be all go for that but I would rather spend some time hearing what you and Koyuki had been doing before eating." Ash said with a smile as he tightly held the hand of his beloved.

Elena smile at that. She didn't know that the world itself and some legendary Pokémon whom was watching Ash right now is gaping at her. How she _brainwash_ Ash, the first Aura prince in this generation and the hungriest man in the world, to not make food his primary priority was nothing short of amazing that it was borderline impossible. The world and the legendary Pokémons whom was watching Ash the aura prince, right there and then, concluded that she is a saint. There was no other explanation.

"I would love that Ash but I'll tell you during our dinner, I can sense that you haven't yet eaten." Elena said as she gave Ash a quick and chaste kiss on the lips. Naturally that made Ash blush.

Ash shrugging the blush of his face stood up and took Elena to his arms, carrying her bridal style. "Fine whatever you say, so where's the picnic basket." Ash asked as he walked away with Elena in his arms.

Elena smiled at him and looks at him in the eyes before snuggling close into his chest. Ash seeing that smiled and head towards the nearest tree where there dinner is hidden.

"(That love sick puppy)." Pikachu sigh seeing how Ash carries's off Elena.

"(I think it's very romantic how 'father' could read 'mother's' mind with only a look in the eye)." Koyuki said dreamily with a dreamy smile.

"(If not by blood nor by specie, you deserved to be call their son for coming up with very corny romantic punch lines)." Pikachu mumbled under his breath. He then followed Ash and Elena, he was really hungry as well, Koyuki followed suit.

_**(Scene Change)**_

If there is one word that can describe Dawn's day, that word is panic. She has been panicking since the star of the day. She panic when Ash suddenly disappeared from his bed early in the morning, she panic when Ash took a long time to return to the Pokémon-centre from his walk, now she was panicking because Ash when AWOL on them and didn't came back for dinner.

"Where is he, where is he, where is he?" Dawn asked for the hundred times tonight as she walk back and forth, not even touching her food.

Brock, whom was greatly irritated by his blue haired friend, decided to try (and probably fail) to calm her down. "Dawn please calm down. This is not the first time Ash disappears for a long period of time and if the smile that he wore in his face is evident enough for us to know that he would probably be gone the whole night. So please calm down and it your dinner it is getting cold." Brock said feeding the Pokémons of the group.

"But Brock it's already late and Ash never disappears at night. And he never and I mean never miss dinner." Dawn said in panic.

"I know that but whatever Ash is doing right now is probably so important that he would forget food." Brock stated the impossible.

"Brock, are you even listening to yourself. Ash forgetting about food, Nurse Joy would sooner date you before that will happen." Dawn exclaim at what Brock said.

"Maybe," Brock said before realizing what the other part of that statement contains. "Hey what is that suppose to mean?" Brock yelled in outrage which causes Croagunk to give Brock a Poison jab in the gut. Naturally Brock fell down with a thud, pain overcoming is senses.

"See, even your Croagunk agrees with me." Dawn said in triumph before going back in panic mode.

After a minute, Brock recover from the poison jab and sweat drop when he saw Dawn still walking back and forth but this time her Piplup and Buneary is accompanying her.

'_How did I stay sane while travelling with her?'_ Brock asked himself as he stood up.

"Hey Brock, could I ask you something?" Dawn asked suddenly appearing in front of him, causing Brock to fall down in surprise.

"Don't do that Dawn." Brock yelled at her.

Dawn flinch a bit after Brock yelled at her but nevertheless apologizes and help him up his feet. "So Brock could I ask my question." Dawn asked in a low tone.

"Sure." Brock said nonchalantly.

"When did Ash began disappearing like this?" Dawn asked in a serious tone.

Brock was bit shocked about Dawn's questions but he began thinking hard to answer his annoying friend. "I could remember Ash disappearing since the time I joined him in his journey but those times he disappears because of an accident that separates him from the group. Well now that I think about Ash started disappearing during our journey through Hoenn but it was rarely and short and every time Ash appears........." Brock said thinking hard.

"Well what..." Dawn asked a bit excited.

"Every time Ash appears after disappearing he has the brightest mood and the biggest smile I have ever seen. He was always in a blissful mood after disappearing. It became frequent during our travel through the battle frontier, it became twice or sometime three times a month and Ash disappears the entire day. The strange thing about it is that Ash always smiles before and after disappearing, like his happy to disappear." Brock said remembering those days when Ash disappears from the group.

"Have you guys ever wondered what happens to him every time he disappears?" Dawn asked finally calming down.

"Well after a couple of months during our journey, May was the first person to notice Ash's disappearance and we notice it too after she pointed it out. We followed him once but, well it didn't end up pretty well for us." Brock said rubbing his chin, it suddenly aches.

"Why...?" Dawn asked once again.

"Ash discovered that we were following him and he end yelling at us and he knock me out with a right hook." Brock said shuttering, he could still feel the power of that punch that Ash gave him a year ago.

"He punched you..." Dawn said not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah, I could still remember that day; I lose a tooth because of that punch..." Brock said as he tells Dawn about that day.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Hey May are you sure this good idea?" Max asked her sister as they stalked their smiling friend.

"Hush up Max, Ash might see us." May quietly scolded her little brother.

"Shush up you two, here comes Ash." Brock said quietly as he gently pushes May and Max to the nearest bush.

"Ouch that hurt, Brock." May quietly hissed at the breeder.

"Sorry May, but we need to hide or else Ash will see us." Brock whispered as he looks at his friend, Ash. He was smiling again; it was rather disturbing to see his friend smile without a reason.

"Guys we should not be doing this." Max said in a low voice.

"Shut it Max, Ash is saying something." May whispered as she covers her brother's mouth.

"Hey buddy where are we headed again, I think I'm lost." Ash said still smiling like he had achieved his life-long dream.

His Pikachu just sight at his partner and 'brother, no matter how old and how skilful he becomes he still lacks a sense of direction. "(What does she sees in you)?" Pikachu asked as he pointed at north.

"I could give three." Ash said as he happily walk towards his destination, with the thoughts of his girlfriend.

"Hey Brock, could you hear what Ash is saying?" May asks in a whisper.

"No, Ash is too far from hearing range." Brock whispered to his friend.

"We should not be doing this; If Ash catches us we would be in trouble." Max again said in a knowing tone.

"Ash will catch us if you continue talking like that." May whispered harshly to her brother.

Max merely sighs. "Hey Brock how did she talked us into this?" Max asked desperately.

"Well Ash has been disappearing twice or sometimes three times a month. May and I want to know what Ash has been doing during those times time that makes him so happy." Brock explains to his little friend as watch Ash walk to an unknown destination..

Max once again sighs. "This is not going to end well."

"Shush up Max or you're the one who's not going to end well." May threatened Max as she watches (stalk) Ash.

"Brock please talks some sense to her." Max pleaded to Brock.

"Sorry Max but I'm curious as well." Brock gently said to his little friend.

"You two are hopeless." Max said in sigh.

"Who you calling hopeless?" May harshly asked her brother.

"You two are, what Ash does every time he disappears is his business not ours." Max said angrily.

"But were his friends and we have the right to know what his doing." May retorted, getting irritated by the second.

"We don't have the right; you just have a creepy crush on Ash." Max said with a devious smile. That statement caught Brock attention and causes May to blush and strangled her brother.

"Why you little pest, I'll crush." May screamed as she chokes the life out of his brother, neither denying nor confirming whether that statement of Max is true or not. Strangely enough Max was smiling as he was being strangled.

"Guys please be quiet, Ash might hear us." Brock said in a worried tone. Brock's pleading was heard only by the man that they were stalking, in short they're screwed.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt." Ash commanded coldly.

Pikachu jump in the air and shot a powerful bolt of thunder to the nearby bush, burning it and revealing the three stalkers. Ash's expression became hard and cold.

May, because of the shock of almost getting hit by a powerful thunderbolt loosen her grip on her brother's neck releasing him from her clutches. "Huh, we could explain?" May said lamely.

"Smooth, May, smooth." Max mumbled backing off a couple of steps. He had never saw the expression on Ash's face before, so he would not take any chances (good idea).

"Why in hell are you guys following me?" Ash asked in cold voice that made their spine crawled.

"Well you see... there's a funny story about that." May said taking a couple of step back.

"Well we were following you to see what you were doing every time you disappear." Max said quickly, that earn him a glare from May, a disbelieving look from Brock, and a cold hard stare from Ash. "Don't look at me like that it true anyways. Oh yeah Ash, it was Mays idea." Max declared trying to save his little ass. It works because Ash directed his cold glared towards May.

May felt, for the first time, fear towards her friend. It was the first time he had glared at her and his glare was like the stare of a devil. "Do not follow me." Ash said in a cold and emotionless voice, his Pikachu was also supporting his partner evident to the fact that his cheeks were sparking dangerously.

May wanted to cry in an unknown reason, the only thing holding her back was the paralyzing fear she felt towards Ash. This was the first time Ash spoke to her like that and it was frightening.

"Easy there Ash, were just worried about you that's all." Brock said trying to calm his anger friend.

"Don't worry about me. What I do when I disappear is my business not yours. I would appreciate if you guys respected my privacy." Ash stated with his eyes narrowed to prevent them from seeing him panic in the inside. The expression on Ash's face was scary beyond reason and the aura in the air is saying certain death.

Max was now hiding, he didn't know why but he felt that this was not going to end well...........for them.

May on the other hand was on the verge of running. The Ash that she was seeing right now was not the Ash that she befriended, it felt like seeing someone ready to kill people.

Brock on the other hand was curious. The Ash the he knew never acted like this towards his friends and it spark is curiosity. Whatever would make Ash act like this might be something big. So Brock tied to settle is curiosity........wrong move you perv.

"Ash what are doing anyway, you can tell us we're you're friends." Brock said with his most diplomatic tone.

"None of your damn business and leave it at that." Ash said with a voice filled with venom. That furthered terrify May and Max but that didn't made Brock back down, even though Brock's inner instinct is telling him to run like your life is depending on it and to hide as if the devil itself is trying to catch you.

"What are you so work-up about Ash. Is it about your rematch against Brandon?" Brock asked hoping Ash would slip up.

"No." Ash said forcefully, he was quickly losing his patient.

"Then can you tell us why you are disappearing twice a month?" Ash tense a bit which didn't go unnoticed by Brock. "So what are you hiding from us Ash, is it..." Brock never finish his sentence when he felt great pain in his right jaw before passing out and hitting the ground with a thud. May and Max was shocked, Ash just KO Brock with a right hook, a powerful right hook.

"NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN. WHAT I DO IS MY BUSINESS AND MY BUSINESS ALONE, AM I CLEAR?" Ash shouted as he punches the nearest tree, leaving a four inch crater on the tree as he removes his fist.

May and Max just nodded in fear looking at the unconscious breeder.

Ash just throw them one more cold glare and then turn his back on them and walking off with Pikachu, looking back at them with a menacing look to make sure that they wouldn't follow.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"After that, Ash disappear the entire day and when he returned he has a smile on his face and apologises to us but I was piss off because of that punch so me and Ash got into a fight." Brock said as he massaging his face, his face suddenly aches in pain.

"So what happen next, you beat up Ash right." Dawn asked, expecting Brock to say he did beat up Ash.

"Actually Ash end up kicking my ass and he did that while smiling." Brock said remembering how Ash whoop his ass.

Dawn look at him in disbelief. "Ash kick your ass, we are talking about our Ash, this clueless, food addicted, Ash." Dawn exclaim.

"Don't remind me, my face ache remembering how many times Ash hit me in the face during our fight." Brock then looks at Dawn directly on the face. "Dawn I am warning you, when Ash disappears do not, and I mean do not follow him or else." Brock warned seriously

"Or else what Brock?" Dawn asked with a clueless expression.

"Or else you'll see a side of Ash that would make you have nightmares." Brock said grimly which scared Dawn a bit.

Dawn merely nods at her friends warning.

_**(Scene Change) **_

If Ash would have picture heaven this would be it. Having delicious food and his two favourite Pokémon around him and having his beloved girlfriend resting in his arms as she tells him about her adventures. Ash was never tired listening about her adventures. Elena, being an archaeologist, had more exiting and more informative adventures than him. Exploring ruins, old temples, and other things that involves both human and Pokémon history was really exiting and dangerous because of the hidden traps and the secret treasures and the lost knowledge that are in the end of the expedition were a delight that comes with the adventures.

"You have crazier adventures than I have, you know that Elena." Ash said as he fed her some strawberries.

"Well I wouldn't say that if I were you. You have practically seen every legendary Pokémon there is, you have no idea how much other archaeologist would kill for that." Elena said snuggling closer to Ash's chest.

"If they were me, they wouldn't wish that. All my meeting with those Legendary Pokémons involve them attempting and sometimes nearly killing me." Ash said with a shudder remembering those times were he almost die during a meeting with a Legendary Pokémon.

"But you're still here, alive, intact, and good looking." Elena said with a smile.

Ash blush a bit because of her compliment and said. "Well, the only reason why is because I'm very lucky."

"Yeah, you probably right. You are a living proof that being lucky is better than being smart." Elena said with a giggle as she ate the strawberry that Ash fed her.

Ash didn't know whether she complimented him or insulted him so he just laughs uneasily. "Yeah but I thank whatever deity who gave me luck than smarts." Ash said to her as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Why is that?" Elena asked confusedly. The confuse look on her face made a cute impression that made Ash smirked.

Ash merely leaned forward and pressed his forehead gently on hers and looked at her with eyes filled with love. "Because if I'm not as lucky as I am, I would not have met you." Ash said with a soft voice as he smiled.

Elena had a bright smile and faint blush on her face. She was used of Ash being very mature, incredibly romantic, and overly passionate during their dates but still every time he does those things, her heart still beats rapidly and she can't help but smile and blush.

"Yeah, I think I will thank that deity as well." Elena whispered before kissing Ash in the lips which Ash returned full heartedly.

"(Hear they go again)." Pikachu grunted.

"(What's the matter 'uncle'? This is just how 'father' and 'mother' show their love to each other, aren't you use of seeing them like this)?" Koyuki asked him with a questioning look.

Pikachu merely look at his 'nephew' with a desperate look and sigh. "(I'm use in seeing them like this but it doesn't mean I have to like it)."

"(You have to understand 'uncle' that 'mother' and 'father' could only see each other twice a month in a limited period of time so they need to let the 'sexual tension' that build up during their separation to be release. Probably they kiss to release that sexual tension)." Koyuki said oblivious of the disgusted look Pikachu is throwing at her.

"(Koyuki, what kind of humans are you staying with)?" Pikachu asked out of the blues.

Koyuki was confused about the question of his 'uncle' but gave him an answer nonetheless. "(Well I'm staying with the humans that 'mother' usually are with and all them are archaeologist. I'm usually with 'mother' or her father during expeditions and I'm always with 'mother' during training with her other Pokémons. I'm seldom borrowed by her older sister and that's about it)." Koyuki replied.

"(Are you sure that's about it)?" Pikachu asked once again.

"(Well if you count those two human girls that always forces 'mother' to do those human girl rituals, yeah that's about it)." Koyuki said with thinking expression.

"(Remind me kill those two when I see them)." Pikachu mumble under his breath and then shift his gaze towards his 'brother' and his 'mate' only to see them still making out. "(Arceus, I need to stop before I puke)." Pikachu then began thinking of a plan to separate the two from their romantic kiss. Pikachu could only think of one.

"(Hey Koyuki)." Pikachu said calling his 'nephew'.

"(Yes uncle)," Koyuki said looking beside her 'uncle'.

"(You know Ash was planning to teach you a new Aura technique)........." Pikachu never finish his sentence because the young, pure white, Lucario had lunch herself towards her 'father' and 'mother' forgetting that they are in the middle of s_omething important_. _'(Works every time),'_ Pikachu thought with a grin.

Ash and Elena were enjoying their make out session. Every kiss that they share was soft and gentle yet they could still feel the eagerness and the warmth with each touch of their lips. Every time they kiss it felt like all the secrets that they were keeping, the long distance relationship that they were sharing, the painful separation that they are suffering, and the few times that they could meet was all worth it because of a kiss.

They would gladly continue their passionate make out session for a long time but they were disturb when a white blur once again tackle them down to the ground. The two of them would have probably killed anyone who would disturb their _private moments _but because it was Koyuki they would have to contain their anger and irritation.

"Koyuki dear, what do you need from us?" Ash asked trying to contain the irritation in his voice.

"(Well 'uncle' Pikachu said you were planning on teaching me a new Aura technique)." Koyuki said with excitement clearly on her voice.

After hearing that Ash and Elena threw a glare towards Pikachu, whom was looking innocently on the other corner of the meadow. Ash glances at Elena, whom merely smiles and nod. Ash smiled back at her and kiss her on the cheek "Okay then Koyuki let's go." Ash said as he stood up and walked towards the other end of the meadow, Koyuki went to the other end so that she and Ash would be facing each other face to face.

"Okay to determine what technique I will teach you Koyuki I need to determine how powerful your Aura is." Ash said as he took off his hat and threw it towards Elena which she caught. Ash then loosen his stance.

Koyuki nodded and put her two paws together. She then began emitting white Aura all over her body and focusing it to her two paws into a large white Aura Sphere. When it was roughly half her size, she fired the white Aura Sphere towards her 'father'.

Ash merely looked at the large Aura Sphere with a bored expression. To the eyes of others it was a powerful attack but for Ash it was merely an oversize ball of energy. Ash merely open his palm and charge an Aura Sphere (Ash's Aura is colour sky blue while Koyuki is white) the size of a baseball and shoot it towards the large Aura Sphere. The small Aura Sphere decimated the large Aura Sphere and still has enough power to hit Koyuki, the Aura Sphere exploded as it made contact with her and send her a couple of feet from where she was standing. She hit the ground with a thud and she had a couple of bruises thanks to the explosion of the Aura Sphere.

"Sorry for that Koyuki, would you please stand up." Ash said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

Koyuki stood up and look at her father, her pride just took a major blow.

"Koyuki could you tell me what's Aura." Ash asked as he approaches Koyuki.

"(Well in my knowledge because 'mother force me to come with her in her expeditions)," Koyuki send a glare towards her 'mother', remembering all the times she was force to accompany her to those expeditions and almost getting killed by all the traps,"( Aura is an energy that is use by Aura Guardians, Aura Knights, Aura Sage, Aura Prince, Legendary Pokémons, and some special Pokémons, it's an energy that allows offensive and defensive attacks to increase in catastrophic level)." Koyuki said in her best lecture tone.

"That's the reason why your Aura is weak, Koyuki." Ash said in a sad tone.

"(What do you mean father)." Koyuki asked, she was saddened by what her father said.

"Watch closely." Ash said as he raise both of his arms over his head and close his eyes. The entire forest suddenly glow sky blue and it was radiating blue light, the wind became calmer and soother, the flower bloom and grew, and the clouds disappeared completely as the stars shine even more brightly. Elena, Koyuki, and Pikachu was stunned and awed by the beautiful display, Pikachu was the most awe. He has seen Ash use his Aura before but not to this extent. After a minute, Ash began collecting the entire Aura in the area into a single sphere.

"Koyuki, Aura is not a weapon but it is a living being. Aura is a living and breathing entity that gives life and power to all living beings. It's an energy present to all living creatures, Aura is found to the very debts of the soul of the living. Humans like me can only manifest our Aura if we can tap to the debts of our souls, how we use our Aura depends on our intent, whether good and evil. The main purpose of Aura is not attacks but it is to maintain balance to world, that is the reason why only two species of Pokémons could use it and only one of the two can master it, that's the reason why Aura is reserve to the legends, and that is the reason why only few mortals could harness it. Do you know why?" Ash asked, his eyes still close and the Aura Sphere getting bigger.

Koyuki didn't answer, she just watch her father's display of power. Pikachu was still awestruck because of the level of power he was feeling. Elena was just smiling for two reasons, first at how amazing her boyfriend is and the knowledge that she was gaining as an archaeologist, the knowledge that Ash just said was information any professor would die for.

"The reason is because if every mortal can harness Aura, if every Pokémon could use it the world will be torn apart." Ash said as he open his eyes. The Aura Sphere where he was gathering all the Aura was now twenty times larger than him. "That is Aura, remember it." Ash said as he finish his explanation.

Ash could see the amaze look on Koyuki's face and could feel that Elena and Pikachu had the same expression. "Now observe what I'm doing." Ash then compresses the large Aura Sphere into the size of a basketball. Unlike his usual Aura Sphere, this Aura Sphere was

"Father, how did you manage to do that?" Koyuki asked in awe.

"It's very simple, you see it's true that there is Aura with every living being but only few can harness it. A creature adept with using Aura can use the Aura of any living being without a will complimenting the creatures own aura." Ash said as he show her the Aura Sphere, the Aura Sphere that he was holding was unlike the Aura Sphere that he could use with the use of his Aura alone. The Aura Sphere was like a circular mirror, reflecting everything around it.

Ash could see the astonish look on his 'daughters' face and could not help but smirked. "Do you understand what Aura is now, Koyuki?" Koyuki nodded. "Good, here is what you are going to do. Go to the lake and meditate, feel the Aura around you as it flows and try to gather them into your body." Ash instructed. Koyuki nodded and began heading towards the lake but was stop by Ash. "Pikachu join her."

"(WHAT? WHY?)" Both Pikachu and Koyuki asked.

"Because I said so, now go I am still holding this condense Aura Sphere and if my focus slip, even just a little, it will explode and the explosion is strong enough to wipe-out the entire forest. Do you two want that?" Ash said. Pikachu and Koyuki dash off towards the forest after Ash finish off his statement.

"That was too easy." Ash said as he began coating the large Aura sphere with his own Aura.

Ash then felt someone embracing him from behind, he smiled knowing who was embracing him. "Why did you said that to them? I know for a fact that it would take something big to lose your focus on something that powerful" Elena said as she tightens her embrace.

"I have my reasons." Ash said as he smiled. He then rotates the Aura Sphere it threw in the air. The Aura Sphere did not shot up in the air as he threw it upwards but it floated as it rotates up to sky and stop in mid-air as it now face the full moon. The rotation of the sphere was letting out a beautiful and soothing melody.

Ash then broke embrace and face her. He then bowed and offers Elena a hand. "Mat I have this dance my fair lady." Ash asked with a smile.

Elena was once again blushing and amaze by her boyfriend. She knew that he was capable in doing amazing things with his Aura but she was amaze that he could do something like this. "I would be insulted if I wouldn't." Elena said as she took Ash hand. She places both of her hands on Ash shoulder, embracing him again and Ash place both of his hand on her waist and they began dancing with melody of the Aura Sphere.

"I love you so much." Elena said burying her head to Ash's chest.

"I love you too so much that it is feels like a dream that I never want to end." Ash said as she rested his head on Elena.

They dance the entire night, cherishing every single moment that they are together. There with each other maybe limited but they don't care. They love each other and that's all they care about.

* * *

_**WELL THIS IS CHAPTER TWO OF SECRETS......DON'T BLAME ME IF THIS CHAPTER IS TOO CORNY CONSIDERING THE PERSON WHO WROTE IT HASN'T YET EXPERIENCE ANY ROMANTIC THINGS IN HIS LIFE..........I DID NOT INTEND TO END THIS CHAPTER WITH THERE DANCE BUT I DECIDED TO PUT THE CONCLUSION OF THERE DATE NEXT CHAPTER IN A FLASHBACK.............PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: ASH VS PAUL, THE DIVINE ARMOUR OF THUNDER. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER THREE: **__**ASH VS PAUL, THE DIVINE ARMOUR OF THUNDER**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

The sun was shining beneath a battle field, as two rivals eyed each other. The first one was a compassionate trainer, who cares for his Pokémons and treats them like family, and the other one was a trainer with a cold and dark heart, who only captures strong and ruthless Pokémon and disregard any one who he deems weak. The later having an advantage in this battle.

"Monferno, is no longer able to battle, this round goes to Paul and his Electabuzz." The referee declared.

Ash took a Poke-ball from his pocket and hurriedly recalls his newly evolved Monferno. 'You did a good job and congrats on evolving." Ash said compassionately.

"This is not going well for Ash." Dawn concluded worriedly. Ash had only one Pokémon left and that was his Pikachu while Paul had four more Pokémon, only losing his Weavile and his Honchkrow.

"Yeah, this is the first time I have ever seen Ash lose like this." Brock said in concerned.

"But you guys got to give it to my brother, his strategy is top notch." Reggie said, proud of his brother's performance in this battle.

"Yeah, I give him that." Dawn shrieked sarcastically.

"Dawn, enough Reggie is right. Paul is exceptional today." Brock said although begrudgingly.

"So this is all you got to give Ash, so much for caring for your Pokémon, huh Ash." Paul mocked, while grinning like a psychopath.

"Shut it Paul and it's not over yet." Ash said while gritting his teeth in frustration.

"You are so optimistic, Ash. Look at you, you only have that rodent left and I have four more Pokémons that could tear that rodent apart. The only problem that I have is to choose who among my remaining Pokémons will destroy that rat." Paul said confidently.

"(Hey Ash, could we use the Dark Spark now. I so want to hurt him)." Pikachu growled.

"As much as I want to Pikachu, I can't. I want to beat Paul as much as you but his Pokémons don't deserve that much punishment." Ash said shivering in the thought of Paul's Pokémon suffering from powerful black and uncontrolled streak of lightning.

"(Your too soft Ash but I can't activate that power without your command so please reconsider)." Pikachu said jumping towards the field.

"So you want this battle to end quickly huh, fine. Electabuzz, use Brick Break." Electabuzz charged towards Pikachu, his hand letting out sparks of electricity. He then brought that his hand in a form of a Karate Chop towards Pikachu

"Pikachu, counter with Iron Tail." Pikachu's tail glowed white and swung it towards Electabuzz hand. Cloud of dust flown in the air as both attack fight for dominance.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Behind a bush three idiots (it a little harsh but true) were watching the battle with interest.

"Hey Jess, it seem that the twerp is losing." James mused.

"Yeah James, this is the first time that I saw the twerp get his ass handed to him like this." Jessie commented.

"Who cares if the twerp loses? After this battle his Pikachu would be weaken and we could swipe it easily." Meowth said evilly as he laughed. Jessie and James seemed to agree because they began laughing stupidly. (Man this three needs a hobby or better yet a life)

_**(Scene Change)**_

Behind a tree, not far too where Brock and Dawn were watching the battle, a white haired lady with a pure white Lucario by her side were also watching the battle with a worried expression. Koyuki was a bit unnerved, she knew how powerful her 'father' and her' uncle is individually but there was one little problem. Her 'father' was a human thus not able to battle and her 'uncle' still had not master that ability of his. She also knew that her 'father' would not use an ability that would unintentionally in jured a Pokémon, no matter how much of a stuck up jerk there trainer is. She also cursed her 'father's' other Pokémons, she knew that her 'father' was not that strict about training his Pokémons and was very compassionate about training them and they repair him by slacking off. With her ability off reading Aura thought to her by her 'father; she could tell that those five that her 'father' use in this battle was weak, not because of her 'father's' training but because they slack off on their personal training. She would meet those five and she will personally teach them a harsh lesson. Elena on the other hand was bit unnerve.

The opponent of her beloved was strong but she knew that Pikachu could take any of his Pokémon out without using the Dark Spark ability and Ash was a tactical genius, together they could end this easily but it seems that she was wrong to an extent. She could tell after her beloved loss his third Pokémon that he was not battling seriously, she knew that Ash never battle with everything he has no matter what Pokémon his using but this battle was different. He was not battling like his usual limited state, he was trying to do something, trying to achieve something and she suspected what it is. He was trying to see and to determine why this trainer was a tyrant, why this trainer was cold hearted, and why this trainer was so harsh. Ash was trying to understand him even risking this battle, risking his pride. It was very admirable but she knew that understanding this trainer was not worth it.

She was better in understanding and in reading people than her beloved is. With one glance and while watching this battle, she could already tell that this Paul guy is nothing but a cold hearted and vain person. He was a cruel person that doesn't care about anything but himself and what Ash was trying to achieve was pointless. She just wished that her Ash could figure that out and give this guy a well deserved beating.

"Come on Ash, I know you and Pikachu could beat this guy. So please stop your hesitating and battle for real, battle with everything you have for the first time." Elena said quietly.

"('Mother', why is father not battling seriously)?" Koyuki asked.

"You know how much of a tactician genius your father is. Only few Pokémon namely you, his Pikachu, his Charizard, his Snorlax, and his Sceptile could follow his orders and his unbelievable strategy. If he went all out, you and I both know that his other Pokémons could not follow that level of strategy and they would end up injuring themselves." Elena explained.

"(Yeah, especially those five, they don't deserve to be father's Pokémon, they are weak)." Koyuki said in disgust.

"Koyuki, you know how much Ash love his Pokémons and that intensify when he became an Aura Prince because he could understand them better. Ash will not push them in fear of them hating him." Elena explained to her 'daughter'.

Koyuki didn't respond and continued to watch the battle, wishing that she was the one who was battling that trainer. Elena on the other hand, just wished that Ash would battle seriously for the first time in his life.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Pikachu went sliding down on the ground, the Brick Break managing to psuh him back.

"Electabuzz, now use Thunder." Electabuzz then unleashed a powerful beam of electricity towards Pikachu in a dangerous speed.

"Pikachu use Counter Shield." Ash shouted frantically. Pikachu began spinning on his back as blot of electricity surround him as the Thunder hit. The strong electric attack was deflected towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, use Light Screen." Elactabuzz put his hands in front of him and a yellow glass was appeared around him. The Thunder attacks harmlessly bounce off the yellow glass.

'_Light Screen again, that move had been annoying. I need to break before it bites me again.'_ Ash thought.

"Electabuzz, smash that rat with Thunder Punch." Electabuzz curled his hands into a fist and glowed bright yellow as electricity emits all over his fist. He then charge towards Pikachu.

"I hope this works." Ash mumbled under his breath. "Pikachu, wait until Electabuzz is close enough and use Volt Tackle and Top it off with Iron Tail." Pikachu grin after hearing that order. His 'brother' may not be ready to use some of their most powerful _special moves _but at leasthe was willing to use some of the their _special move_, even though the attack was a bit weak it was better than nothing.

Pikachu watch as the giant Electric Pokémon charged at him, with his fist covered with electricity. When the Electabuzz brought his fist down towards him, Pikachu quickly jumped in the air evading the Thunder Punch that shattered that ground bellow. Pikachu's entire body was then covered with golden electricity and did a spin moved with his tail, which glowed white. Pikachu instead of hitting Electabuzz, hit a yellow barrier that appeared out of nowhere. Pikachu manage to shatter the barrier but it was enough time for Electabuzz to dodge the attack and hit Pikachu with a Thunder Punch. Pikachu was thrown back a couple of feet away but was still able to land on his feet.

"That was good for someone as pathetic as you but this ends now, Electabuzz finish that rodent off with Thunder." Electabuzz once again fired a beam of powerful electricity towards Pikachu.

'_Moferno thanks for weakening Electabuzz for Pikachu. This ends now. _'Ash thought with a grin. "Pikachu absorb the attack and fire a Thunder of your own, do it for Moferno." Pikachu absorb the powerful electric attack without even flinching and after five seconds, he had the attack completely. Pikachu then unleashed a powerful electric attack, three times the size of an ordinary Thunder attack and also five times stronger and five times faster. Electabuzz didn't even have the time or the opportunity to dodge as the Thunder hit him directly. Even though Electabuzz is an Electric-type Pokémon, the Thunder attack had critically damage him, resulting for him to be knock-out.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, this round go's to Pikachu and Ash Ketchum." The referee declared.

"Good Pikachu, that's one down three to go." Ash complimented his 'brother'. Pikachu merely gave Ash a smile and a thumps up.

"Electabuzz return, I'll deal with you later. You call yourself an Electirc-Pokémon, getting knock-out by just one Electric move, disgraceful." Paul said in disgust.

'_I'm beginning to consider using the Dark Spark on him.'_ Ash thought angrily, seeing how Paul treated his Pokémons.

"Wow, I never saw Ash use that kind of strategy before." Dawn said in amazement. "But that's Ash and Pikachu for you, they could take down anyone they set their mind into."

"Dawn calm down, Ash still needs to beat three more of Paul's Pokémons and they are still fresh." Brock reminded which earned him a punch in the head.

"Brock, who's side are you on? Do you doubt Ash about winning this battle against, that, that, that, scumbag?" Dawn hiss waving her fist threateningly.

Before Brock could say anything that would earn him a punch from his female friend, Reggie join in the conversation and saving Brock's ass in the process. "Relax Dawn, Brock only meant that Ash is still in a disadvantage. I'm sure that Brock doesn't doubt Ash's capability in winning this battle." Reggie explained calmly. Dawn seems to buy it because she sat down and continue on watching the battle.

"Thanks, Reggie." Brock groaned, rubbing the bump on his head.

"So you and that rat has some few tricks left, no matter the outcome is still inevitable." Paul said as he threw a Poke-ball towards the field. "Magmortar, stand by for battle." A large, humanoid Pokémon appeared in the field with a smug grin on its face.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt now." Ash commanded.

"Predictable, Magmortar Rock Tomb." Paul ordered.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Please win, Ash." Elena whispered under her breath in her hiding place.

"('Mother, are you alright)?" Koyuki asked.

"Yes I'm okay Koyuki; I just wish your father would win." Elena said gently.

"('Mother', you do now that 'father' is not battling seriously. So if he loses it would not mean anything)." Koyuki exclaim.

"You're wrong Koyuki. If you could see your father's eyes every time he loses a battle that he knows that he could win, you'll understand." Elena said softly.

"(What do you mean, 'Mother')?" Koyuki asked confusedly.

Elena looked at Koyuki and said. "Ash is a kind and passionate guy and that is his greatest weakness. He would not do anything that would purposely hurt his or his opponents Pokémons and you and I both know that the Dark Spark is an ability that could kill a Pokémon if not control."

"(But so is Aura)." Koyuki retorted politely.

"Yes but Ash is an Aura Prince, he can control Aura naturally." Elena replied.

"The point is that Ash, no matter how cruel or evil his opponent is, will not harm their Pokémons because they have nothing to do with their trainers. So he held backs a lot even if it affects his pride as a trainer." Elena explain. Koyuki was still not convince.

"(But 'father' could at least make an exception with this one. This human deserved it)." Koyuki said in frustration.

"I agree with you Koyuki. I don't know this trainer but I already despise him." Elena said as she looked at her beloved_. 'Please Ash show this cruel trainer, your friends, the Ash that would one day be the greatest trainer in the world, the side of you that would leave an impression in history. Please show them the true Ash that I have been fortunate to know, fortunate to have fallen in love, even if just for a moment.' _Elena pleaded in her thoughts.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The two attacks clash but Rock Tomb being a Rock-type move having an advantage against Electric attack; the Rock Tomb decimated the Thunderbolt and move its way towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge to the left and Thunderbolt again." Pikachu jump to the right and unleashed another bolt of lightning towards Magmortar.

"Magmortar, Fire Blast and then charged in with Fire Punch." One of Magmortar's hand suddenly turned into a pair cannon before unleashing a powerful blast of Flames towards the Thunderbolt before charging, both attack cancelled each other out resulting in a cloud of smoke. Magmortar then burst out of the cloud of smoke; his hand curled into a fist and was covered in flames.

"Pikachu jumped and hit Magmortar with Iron Tail." Pikachu, before getting hit by the Fire Punch, jumped up in the air and hit Magmortar with his glowing tail. Marmortar grunted softly and took a swipe at Pikachu once again but Pikachu manoeuvred himself in mid air and landed a couple of feet away from Magmortar, his tail had a slight burn as he landed.

'_I need to be careful in using close range attacks. That Flame Body ability is really annoying.'_ Ash thought as he observed the large Pokémon.

"Magmortar, Rock Tomb." Magmortar once again lunch a purple ball from his cannon like arms that turned into a dozen of rocks as it fly towards Pikachu. "Now Flamethrower." Magmortar then shot an intense flame towards the rocks. The rocks were then covered in flames as they continue its way towards Pikachu.

"I need to dodge those. Pikachu Quick Attack and use Volt Tackle to dodge." Pikachu move in an extremely fast motion as a thick lightning cover his entire body. Pikachu had manage to dodge every rock coated with fire with ease and Pikachu's Volt Tackle had repel all the debris of rock that flown to his direction. After the barrage of attacks had ended, Pikachu charged towards Magmortar and hit it with a Volt Tackle right in the stomach. Magmortar was pushed back a couple of feet but it was able to throw Pikachu away from him.

"Magmortat Flamethrower." Paul ordered venomously. Magmortar hurriedly aim its cannon like hands towards Pikachu and unleash intense flames towards Pikachu,s direction.

"Pikachu, Counter Shield." Pikachu, with amazing acrobatics, spun in mid-air and instantly a tornado of lightning enveloped him, completely blocking the flamethrower.

"This ends now." Paul mumbled darkly. "Magmortar, use smog." Magmortar spat out a thick gray smoke that covered the entire filed. Pikachu was force to cover his nose and mouth with his little paws as he landed on the ground and Magmortar was also coughing because of the effect of his own Poison.

"Pikachu get out of that smoke before you get poison." Ash shouted but it was too late.

"Magmortar, Overheat." A powerful explosion of fire covered the entire filed, sending debris of rocks flying all over the area.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT JERK PLANNING?" Dawn shouted as she hid behind her seat, Brock and Reggie was also hiding behind her. Ash had covered his eyes to avoid debris of dust and smoke to fly in his eyes. _'Damn you Paul, did you even think of the consequence of that move you just did.'_

_**(Scene Change)**_

"(THAT CRUEL BASTARD)." Koyuki shouted in fury as she charged an Aura Sphere in one of her paws.

"Do not do anything foolish, Koyuki." Koyuki look at her mother and back off and disperse her Aura Sphere. She was terrified by her mother's expression, the calm and gentle face of her mother was replaced by an expression of cold fury.

"Do not do anything stupid Koyuki and wait here. I'm just going to give my Ash a reason to battle seriously." Elena said as she walked off.

_**(Scene Change)**_

As the smoke disperse. Everyone who was watching the battle looked at the field with eyes widen in horror. The field was utterly destroyed, rocks were scattered everywhere and there was a large crater in the middle of the field, but that wasn't why there were looking at the field in horror but the reason was the state of the two Pokémons in the field. Magmortar was lying unconscious on the ground, its body was twitching violently but Pikachu was the one who was gravely injured. Pikachu was covered with scorched marks and was bleeding; it was miracle that he was even standing albeit he was panting heavily.

"You were pathetic but at least you did your job." Paul commented darkly as he returned his Magmortar in its Poke ball without the announcement of the referee. He then threw a Poke ball in the air and his Ursaring appeared ready to tear-apart any thing that stands on its way.

"You bastard, you would injure your own Pokémon just to win. How desperate and cruel hearted can you be, Paul." Ash shouted in rage after seeing his 'brother' in that state.

Paul merely laughed cruelly at Ash's face. "You think I care about the well being of my opponents Pokémon, do you even think I care about the well being of my very own Pokémon. As long as I win I don't care if I kill my opponents Pokémon I don't even care if my Pokemons died in the process, as long as I win." Paul said between is laughs.

Ash, Brock, Dawn, the referee, Team Rocket, Koyuki, Elena, and even his very own brother looked at him with disgust in their eyes. "The Pokémons who have been loyal to you, who have injured your cruel training, you would just throw away their lives just like that, like its nothing. Do you have any humanity left in you; to disregard a life is a sin, Paul. I've seen all kinds of evil in my journey Paul, but none of them would disregard a life, not even the Team Rocket is that cruel, not even the leader of Team Rocket, Team Magma, and Team Aqua is that cruel." Ash said in anger, ignoring the looks coming from Brock Dawn, Reggie. Team Rocket was also looking at Ash with a strange expression in their faces, did the twerp just complimented them, were on their thoughts.

Paul, ignoring what Ash said, merely gave him look of indifference, "Because of your compassion you are weak Ash. I grow tired of this, Ursaring end that pitiful creature with Hyper Beam." Ursaring, without mercy, began charging a Hyper Beam on its mouth.

Ash, who didn't want to watch his 'brother's' demise, look at the other way only to see someone looking at him. Ash's eyes widen and he immediately thought of one name. _'Elena'_.

She was far to where the battle was taking place but close enough to watch the battle. Elena began speaking, Ash may be far from her but he can understand her clearly (lip reading).

'_Why haven't you battle seriously?'_ Elena asked.

'_You know I can't. My opponents Pokémon would not be standing for several days if I do.'_ Ash answered.

'_But if you don't, Pikachu would be the one not standing for several days.'_ Elena retorted.

_'I'm not this bastard.'_ Ash said his eyes filled with anger.

'_You are a wonderful man Ash, which is why I love you. Please for once, battle seriously, show them a side of you that they have never seen, a side of you that I am fortunate to see. Remember your promise as I remember mine.' _Elena said her eyes filled with love and compassion.

Ash was suddenly reminded of the end of their last date.

_**(Flashback)**_

Ash and Elena was lying and cuddling beneath a large tree, a single large blanket was covering their bodies. Beside them were Pikachu and Koyuki already asleep.

"I think I should have thought Koyuki a different Aura Technique, I think she wasn't ready for that high class technique." Ash commented as he observed the sleeping form of Koyuki.

"I think it's for the best Ash, at the very least she will have something to work with until our next meeting." Elena said laying her head on Ash's chest.

"You're probably right. She is stronger than last time I saw her, have you been battling with her?' Ash asked as he wraps one of his arms over Elena's shoulder, bringing them closer.

"Sometimes, I've been battling some trainers who have come across in our expeditions. All of them were in awe in Koyuki's power and they were extremely shock in all the aura base moves tha Koyuki could do." Elena explained.

"So you have been using all of the aura base techniques that I thought Koyuki, good for you." Ash said sheepishly.

"Yeah, my friends and family are always asking how I manage to teach Koyuki those moves." Elena mused.

"Did you tell them?" Ash asked secretly worried.

Elena looked at him in the eyes and said. "No, not yet, my friends and sisters would never let me live it down and my father would probably hunt and kill you, regardless of being an Aura Prince."

"You're probably right. So what excuse did you tell them?" Ash asked, relief in his voice that none of his friends and family knows about their relationship.

"I didn't tell them anything." Elena simply stated.

"Why not." Ash asked confusedly.

"Because every battle I participated with Koyuki, I always go all out." Elena then glanced at the moon. "No matter what the consequence is." Elena quickly added.

"I wish I have your kind of motivation." Ash said softly but loud enough for Elena to hear.

Elena after seeing her beloveds face, gave him a kiss in the forehead. "What's the matter Ash? You seem troubled."

"Do you really want to listen to my problems?" Ash asked her which she answered with a nod.

Ash then sight and tell her all of his problems this month (yes it's their first meeting in the month). His run-ins with Team Galactic, his difficulty in training his Pokémons to reach the level that they could keep up with his real strength, his problem with a certain rival, and his upcoming battle with said rival, and all of his other minor problems. Elena intently listened to his problem and sigh a bit, her boyfriend really has the most interesting life

"You know all of those problems would end if you battle them seriously." Elena advised, knowing full well that they will be having that conversation yet again.

Ash groan while having one thought flood his mind_. 'Here we go again.' _

"You know I can't battle seriously because of three reasons, first is that there is only four, if you count Koyuki, five Pokémons whom could keep up with me if I battle seriously, second is that I would leave my opponents Pokémons injured, and third I would overuse my Pokémons and they may hate my guts." Ash exclaim with a depress tone.

Elena sigh dejectively, he always said those three things every time she brought this topic up. "But you battle seriously against a heard of Dragonite once to save my life." Elena mused.

"That's because if I lose you I will have nothing to live for." Ash said as he embrace Elena protectively, shuddering a reminder of that fateful day.

"But we weren't in love back then, you didn't have a reason to save me then." Elena said, comfortable in the protectiveness in her beloved's arms.

"I had a reason in why I save you back then; I save you because you were the only woman that I know I can fell in love with. I may not know it then but my heart already knows it. That's the only reason why I consider battling seriously in that situation because if I lose you back then I know deep down that I would regret it." Ash said as he embrace her tighter, the thoughts of her dying was too much for him to beat that he wanted to hold her close to him to insure that no one would dare harm her.

Elena was moved by what Ash said but, with great effort, shrugged it off. Ash needs to hear what she will say and this time she would make sure that she will get through him. "Ash, you are an individual with great power and so is Pikachu. Pikachu had that power since Arceus-knows-when and his power must have been increase when you trained him to the limit and I know for a fact that there are only four Pokémons currently in your arsenal that can survive your real training regime. It must have been frustrating for them to fight in a limited state." Elena stated.

"I know, I could see it in their eyes. I must be pathetic in their eyes, to train them to have that kind of power and to hold them back in the end. Those four are very important to me, for them to gain that power without my help; I think I'm disappointing them." Ash mumbled sadly.

"You're not disappointing them. Those four knows that you are holding for a reason." Elena said trying to comfort him.

"Nevertheless all their battles that they should have won are wasted because I held back." Ash said letting go of their embrace and stood up then turned his back to Elena so that she would not see his eyes that was filled with regret and sadness. "All of that because of my fear of having a repeat of what happen during the very beginning of my journey, I don't what to repeat that incident ever again that I'm put in a situation that I would have to that again." Ash said with voice filled with regret and eyes close, trying to forget that incident that force him to limit the skills that he can show.

Ash didn't know how long he has eyes close or what happen after his little speech but when he open his eyes, he was suddenly spun around and was meet by the sight Elena throwing herself to him. Ash caught her with no effort but he fell back to the ground when Elena suddenly kissed him in the lips. The two of them fell to the ground with their lips still attach to each other.

The kiss was rough yet gentle and both of them were enjoying it greatly. Elena didn't know why because this wasn't there first time making out but being on top while kissing was very arousing. Ash on the other hand was in bliss, he didn't know why but having Elena on top of him was very exciting to say the least. Ash was about to deepen their kiss when Elena suddenly pull up thus breaking the kiss, much to his and her disappointment.

Elena looked at Ash right in his eyes, her two hands was laid in his chest. "Could you at least promise me one thing and I promise you something in return." Elena asked which Ash answered with a nod. "Promise me that if you or Pikachu are in a dire situation that you will battle seriously, regardless of the outcome."

"You know I can't promise that kind of thing." Ash whispered softly.

"And in return I'll accompany you in one of the your most favourite thing." Elena said which caught Ash's full attention.

"Do you mean!!!!!!!?" Ash asked, his voice filled with hope.

"Yes, I will fly with you; well fly together like you always wanted." Elena said with a bright smile.

_**(Flashback)**_

Ash looked at her for a while, oblivious of the fact that the spectators were still in shock, that his Pikachu was barely standing, and the Hibernator Pokémon was ready to fire the powerful Hyper Beam.

"Hu, so you don't want to see your rodent get taken down, you truly are pathetic." Paul exclaim venomously. "Ursaring, fire the Hyper Beam and make sure that rat would not be standing for a long time."

"ASH." Brock and Dawn shouted while Reggie shook his head and close his eyes.

"Pikachu, Magnetic Mirror." Ash commanded not even looking at Pikachu or the field. Pikachu's eyes momentarily widen but then were replaced by a wide smirk. It's time.

The Hyper Beam impacted at Pikachu, but there was no explosion that happened. Instead the Hyper Beam was suddenly stopped in its tracks and was slowly getting absorb by some kind of energy.

"What the hell?" Paul asked as the attack was suddenly halted in its tracks. Even the spectators was shocked, one of the most power attack in the world was stopped that easily.

"Now use Magnetic Release." Ash ordered. The Hyper Beam was suddenly completely absorb an to the amazement and shocked of everyone who was watching the battle, a spiralling electricity had suddenly appeared. The spiralling electricity suddenly unleashed the Hyper Beam towards Ursaring. Ursaring, after firing a Hyper Beam, was defenceless and was hit by the Hyper Beam which push it back toward the forest, shattering some trees in the process. The spiralling electricity then disappeared showing a grinning Pikachu inside it.

"Ursaring's attack, did it just bounce off..." Paul stated in shock, while the spectators and referee were in awe that they could not even form any words.

'_Thank you for reminding me and I owe you a flight tonight.' _Ash said with a smile.

'_I'm looking forward to it.'_ Elena said with a smile as he retreated back to the forest to where Koyuki was watching.

"Paul." Paul's attention was suddenly reverted towards Ash. "I'm sorry but it seems that Pikachu and I will not lose. I can't throw this battle away, not this time." Ash said as he face Paul with the most scariest and psychopathic grin he had ever produce.

When Paul and the spectators, including Ash's friends, saw that kind of grin in Ash's face they were literally feeling the one thing that they would never thought they feel around Ash..... they were feeling fear.

"You will not lose huh. I find that hard to believe." Paul said arrogantly as he recovers his composure.

"Believe what you will. Pikachu Electronic Recover." To the shock of everyone, Pikachu was suddenly surrounded by strict of lightning which was dancing around him and to their further amazement, Pikachu's wounds and bruises was suddenly being heal in an extremely fast pace.

'_What kind of trickery is this? I doesn't matter I'll win in the end.'_ Paul thought furiously. "Ursaring, stand up and charged at that rat with Slash." Ursaring suddenly appeared, shrugging of the damage that the Hyper Beam inflict on it, and charge towards Pikachu its claws were shining brightly.

"To late Paul." Ash said his grin becoming wider and more frightening. Pikachu's wounds were all healed and it seems that his energy was also replenished. "Pikachu charged with Quick Attack and propel yourself with Iron Tail. Were using move number 18, nature is in our side." Ash then looked at the sky; several dark clouds were up in the sky which causes Ash to grin like a psycho even more.

Pikachu's grin never left his face as he charged towards Ursaring with amazing speed. When they were about one foot apart, Ursaring attempted to Slash Pikachu but Pikachu suddenly jumped over Ursaring and slammed his glowing white tail on Ursaring's head propelling him like a rocket upwards in the process. Ursaring stumbled to the ground and feel face first to the ground but stood up immediately growling and searching to where Pikachu is.

"Ursaring charge a Focus Blast now." Paul shouted furiously.

"To late, Lightning Absorber." A flash of lightning suddenly enveloped the sky and sound of thunder flooded the field.

"What the hell?" Paul said in shocked and in fear.

"Brock, could you tell me what's happening what is Ash doing?" Dawn asked, her eyes filled with shocked and awe.

"I don't know myself Dawn. I've never seen Ash do those kinds of moves before." Brock said with an expression of being God-smack.

"I do not like where this will lead." Reggie mumbled quietly.

_**(Scene Change) **_

"James, what is the twerp doing?" Jessie asked, scared all of the sudden.

"I don't know but with the twerps grin I think I'm going to run for my life." James exclaim wanting to run for his life.

Meowth on the other hand was napping comfortably in the other corner, oblivious of what is happening in his surroundings.

_**(Scene Change) **_

"('Mother' is father going to use)????" Koyuki didn't finish her statement when she saw her mother's smile.

"Yes Koyuki, this battle is as good as over." Elena said with a smile.

_**(Scene Change) **_

"What kind of trickery is this Ash?" Paul shouted.

"Trickery Paul, don't make me laugh. I've just merely decided to battle you for real." Ash said showing him the psychopathic grin but this time Ash's eyes were like flashing like murder. Paul and the rest of the spectators didn't know if this was the same Ash or was replaced by a madman.

"Fight for real, don't make me laugh." Paul said furiously, pushing the fear he was feeling away.

"You don't know me Paul not even my friends knows me completely." Ash said suddenly which cause a shiver to run up Paul's spine and for Brock and Dawn to look at questioningly. "In this world, there is only one person who knows me, the real me. But let me give you a glimpse." The flash of lightning suddenly disappeared and there was silence all around.

"Pikachu it's time, Divine Armour of Thunder." Ash shouted and a roar of thunder was suddenly heard all around followed by a strict of lightning towards the ground which cause a cloud of smoke to surround the figure below who had landed on the ground.

'_What kind of person is he?' Everyone, _with the exception of Elena whom was smiling like Christmas came in early, thought.

"Well Paul this has been fun but sadly I have to end it." Suddenly the cloud of smoke disperses and a sight that shocked them appeared. A ten-feet long panther made out of yellow and extremely condensed yet higly combustable lightning appeared before them. They could have swore that the panther was real if it weren't for some strict of wild lightning being emitted by the armour of lightning. "Well bro, you know what to do." Ash said as he suddenly pulled out something from his pocket.

"I know that you can't see while you are using that move but let me remedy that." Ash then showed an elegant flute made out of wood. "Ready bro," Pikachu, whom was inside the amour nods which cause the head of the panther to nod as well. "Well here goes." Ash then closed his eyes began playing his flute.

The only word to describe the sound and the melody that Ash produce with his flute was magnificent. The melody was bright and lively and the sound was soft and gentle, a perfect harmony which produce the most magnificent and most pleasant requiem that they have ever heard. The spectators were unconsciously shedding tears because of the sheer beauty of the melody.

When the melody began, Pikachu charged towards Ursaring at full speed carving a path beneath him with the armour lightning.

"Ursaring, Focus Blast now." Paul shouted, ignoring the beautiful melody that he was hearing. Ursaring then fired the blue ball of energy towards the Panther/Thunder Armour. The blue ball of energy then crash to the armour and the ball of energy shattered like a mirror, not even breaking or phasing the armour of thunder. Ursaring was then hit by the full force of the Divine Armour of Thunder. Ursaring let lose a cry of pain and agony as the Panther, which was made out of lightning, enveloped and electrocute its entire body. After five agonizing seconds Pikachu, who was manoeuvring the Thunder Panther from the inside, appeared behind Ursaring the armour still intact and still shaped like a panther. Ursaring on the other hand was severely electrocuted evident to the fact that his body was completely covered in scorched mark from the attack and his body was emitting smoke from electrocution. Ursaring fell to the grown with a thud, its eyes were wide but the pupils were gone. Ursaring was miraculously breathing.

Ash then suddenly stopped playing his flute and looked at Paul's shocked and fearful expression. "Well five down, one to go." Ash said with a homicidal grin.

* * *

_**WELL HERE'S CHAPTER THREE..........I ORIGINALLY PLANNED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER UNTIL THE END OF THE BATTLE BUT I FIGURE THAT IT WOULD BE BETTER IF THE LAST BATTLE WOULD BE IN ANOTHER CHAPTER............I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR CHAPTER FOUR SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME...... I THINK I HAVE SOME MAJOR GRAMMAR ERRORS IN THIS CHAPTER............. PLEASE REVIEW**_

**_OH YEAH P.S. I MAY CHANGE THE RATING OF THIS STORY TO M IN THE FUTURE BASING TO WHAT I'M PLANNING_**

_**NEXT CHAPTER: A GLIMPSE OF ASH'S REAL POWER**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR: A GLIMPSE OF ASH'S REAL POWER**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

A long silence was felt in Lake Acuity. The spectators, the referee, and Paul were looking in awe at the Pokémon coated with intense lightning. It was nothing short of amazing, Ash and his Pikachu was in the verge of losing, but all of the sudden something spectacular happened. In all there years of watching, officiating, and competing in Pokémon Battles, they have never see a small Pokémon, a Pikachu, to perform those _unique _and Ash, the naive and clueless Ash, having a psychopathic grin on his face and his voice matching a maniac, is enough for them to be surprise and to have nightmares for a week, at most.

"What now Paul? Are you going to keep staring at my Pikachu or are you going to battle, I have more and way better things to do than look at your face." Ash said with a smirk.

Paul sneered at Ash before throwing a Poke ball towards the field. A gigantic tortoise like Pokémon, with a tree growing out of its back appeared in the field, looking at the lightning shape Panther with interest.

"So you choose a ground type to combat my Pikachu. I could say it's a surprise but that would also mean I have to say that you're a nice guy and that would mean that hell would have frozen over." Ash sarcastically stated.

Paul was gritting his teeth. He didn't know which side of Ash was more aggravating, the naive and clueless side of him or this new side of him which was very sarcastic and very battle-hungry.

"Come on Pauli where was that 'I don't care if my Pokémons die just as long as I win' attitude of yours. Did it disappear when you saw Pikachu electrocute your Ursaring into a crisp?" Ash asked continuing taunt him.

"Torterra, Leaf Storm on that rodent now." Paul shouted. Torterra then unleashed a storm of spiralling leaves towards the Pikachu.

"You could make my life so easy Pauli." Ash said before playing his flute, once again releasing a magnificent and intoxicating melody around the battlefield. Pikachu then charged towards the Leaf Storm with amazing speed, burning the leaves as they touched the panther-shape-lightning-armour. Pikachu then rammed at Torterra, engulfing it with lightning, but after a second Pikachu appeared behind Torterra whom was unharmed.

Ash then stops playing his flute and returned it to his pocket. "I see that the Divine Armour of Thunder would not work against that turtle." Ash said, his grin no disappearing from his face.

Paul looked at Ash and smirk. "Looks like that trick would not work against my Torterra, it seems that your luck has run out." Paul said with a confident smirk and was about to ordered an attack but was interrupted by Ash.

"Pikachu, Detonation." An explosion of electricity and light had flooded the field. Everyone who was watching the battle, with the exception of Ash, Elena, and Koyuki, had covered their eyes from the intense light.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"(So 'mother', how long do you think he would last)." Koyuki asked her mother.

"Five, six minutes at most." Elena said with a smile. "Ash using Detonation means his going to use more accurate moves." Elena added.

"(And that means 'father' is going to aim at Torterra's weak spot, am I right)?" Koyuki asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, this would be the battle that will show them a glimpse of who really is, Ashura Satoshi Ketchum." Elena said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"It has been a long time since I last saw Ash battle seriously, I can't wait." Elena said rather excitedly.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Hey is your Torterra still conscious Paul." Ash asked after the explosion subsided being replace by a cloud of smoke. "Or is it down for the count."

"Shut it. Torterra if you know what's good for you, you better still be conscious." Paul shouted with anger. A moment of silence was once again felt in the area as a breeze of wind pass by, blowing the cloud of smoke away thus revealing the two combatants. Pikachu had a smug grin on his face and was unharmed by the explosion of electricity, Torterra on the other hand was not that lucky. Torterra was covered with multiple scorch mark and was panting heavily because of the damage.

"Pikachu back away from Torterra and let it heal." Pikachu then jumped a coupled of meters away from Torterra.

"Torterra don't let that mouse get away." Paul ordered. Torterra was about to chasce Pikachu but stumbled and fell to the ground. "Torterra stand up now."

"YOU ARE A FOOL." Ash shouted getting Paul's attention. "Your Torterra is injured and it could not chase my Pikachu at his injured state. So do your Torterra a favour and heal him first before attacking." Ash lectured.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT MY TORTERRA CAN'T DO. I DON'T NEED SOMEONE LIKE YOU TO WORRY ABOUT MY POKEMONS" Paul shouted back in outrage.

Ash began laughing like a manic after hearing what Paul said much to that aggravation of Paul and much to the fear of the spectators. "WHAT SO FUNNY?" Paul was now nearing his limits. He can't believe that in the verge of victory, he would suddenly lose like this against someone he thought was inferior to him.

"You think I care about your Pokémon. Do you think I would care for a Pokémon that his very own trainer doesn't give a shit about? Don't make me laugh you numb skull." Ash said between his laughs which further aggravates Paul. "I don't care what you do with your Pokemon now Paul. Whether they die or live in you own hands, I don't care anymore. I just want you to heal that giant turtle so he could at least put up a decent fight, I refuse to fight something that is in the verge of collapsing. That would remove the satisfaction of victory." Ash finished with a psychopathic grin on his face.

"That and I want to beat your Torterra at its strongest. So you better heal your Torterra up or else I would finish this with one attack, so hurry it up, chop chop Pauli." Ash said as he claps his hand to further mock him.

Paul was seething in anger, he didn't know what worst's, losing aginst this new Ash that appeared all of the sudden or being lectured by this nuances. But still, he could not change the fact that Ash was right, his Torterra needs healing in order to continue the battle.

"Torterra, use Synthesis." Paul growled. Torterra's entire body suddenly glowed white as the scorched mark disappears from its body and energy being reclaim.

"I see that you at least thought your Pokémon a healing move. Not what I expect from a tyrant like yourself. I would expect all of Torterra's moves are all attack but I see that I'm mistaken. Or maybe that moved is self thought because Torterra has some common sense unlike his egotistical trainer." Ash commented with a grin.

'_I'm going to kill you.' _Paul thought as he clutches his fist so tight that it was beginning to draw blood.

"Brock, is this really Ash?" Dawn asked in a low voice, feeling shivers running up her spin as she watched over what Ash had suddenly become.

"I have no idea Dawn. This is the first time that I ever seen Ash acts like this during a battle." Brock said, unnerve by the sudden change of his friend.

Reggie suddenly stood up and was heading towards where Paul was. That didn't go unnoticed by Brock.

"Hey Reggie, where are you going?" Brock asked.

"I'm going to my brother. I going to force him to forfeit this match." Reggie said hiding his eyes.

"Why? The battle isn't over and Paul's Torterra survive against that move Pikachu just use and it is healing itself. Paul may still have a chance." Brock said to Reggie as he stood up as well.

"You're wrong Brock, Paul doesn't have a chance. I don't know why but I have a feeling if I let this battle continue, Torterra would not be standing for a very long time. I need to stop this battle for the sake of both Torterra and Paul." Reggie said as he prepares to run towards his brother.

"Don't ruin my fun Reggie." Ash said as he looked towards Reggie with a glare.

Reggie then looked at directly at Ash's piercing brown eyes. Suddenly, as he continue to look at Ash's eye, he felt an earthquake happening in his mind, his entire body began shivering violently, and sweat was suddenly running down his head. He then fell to his knees, paralyze by an unknown reason. He suddenly heard a harsh and frightening voice in his mind.

'_If you interfere I swear that you would regret it.'_

"Hey Reggie, are you okay?" Brock asked worriedly as he watched Reggie fall to his knees.

"Yeah I'm fine." Reggie said as the feeling in his mind suddenly disappear.

"Are you sure? You were shivering all of the sudden." Brock commented as he helped Reggie on his feet.

"It's nothing; I think I'm just a bit dizzy." Reggie said as he walked towards where he use to sit.

'_Strange,' _Brock thought before following Reggie back to where Dawn is.

"Hey Pauli, are you done yet? I'm not growing any younger as I wait." Ash said looking at Paul right in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm done." Paul said with a sneer. "Torterra, Stone Edge now." Torterra then began unleashing a fury of rocks towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Thunder Storm." Pikachu jumped in the air before unleashing thousands of lightning bolts towards the battle field. The lightning bolts smashed through the rocks, vaporizing the rocks in contact. The strict of lighting continue its way towards Torterra as Torterra brace itself. The lightning bolts slammed through Torterra and even though it was a duel of grass and Ground type, it scream in pain as strict of lightning continues to rain down on it. When the barrage of lightning was over, Torterra was once again covered with scorched mark but to a lesser extent.

"Well that was lame, Pikachu Volt Tackle on the tree branch below its back." Ash ordered as Pikachu was once covered by electricity and charged towards Torterra.

"Torterra, stand you're grown." Torterra, ignoring the pain it was feeling, brace itself and rooted its feet to the grown as Pikachu slammed his head to the tree that was growing on its back. Torterra screamed in pain as electricity travel through its body. "Now, Iron Tail." Pikachu then slammed his glowing white tail to Torterra's back which propelled Pikachu away from Torterra and for Torterra to fall face first to the ground.

"How did???? Torterra's is part ground type, how could he be affected by and Electric attack." Paul asked in shock.

"You don't know, man you don't even know that simple fact." Ash said mockingly which earned him a glare form Paul.

"I'll explain so you could at least walk away from this battle with a piece of useful info. Every Pokémon has one certain weak point in their body; if that weak point is hit with an attack the damage would be double. If that weak spot is hit with an attack that would normally do half damage to that Pokémon, it would still inflict full damage if that weak spot is hit." Ash explained.

"Now your Torterra is a dual Grass and Ground type, both types resist electric type moves so normally electric type moves would not trouble Torterra. It's correct to an extent but if an electric attack hit that weak point on Torterra's body that attack would inflict half the damage that attack would normally inflict. The only reason why my Pikachu only inflict half the damage is that Torterra is a dual type Pokémon that naturally resists eclectic type moves, if Torterra is a grass type or just a ground type those attack that my Pikachu would use would inflict full damage." Ash said as he finished his explanations, oblivious to the fact that everyone was listening to his lecture..

"Hey Brock, did you knew that?" Dawn asked curiously.

"No, I do not." Brock said, awestruck about the information that Ash just shared.

"Wow, I never thought of Ash being so knowledgeable about Pokémon." Reggie stated.

"So that's why Torterra is damaged with that Electric attack." Paul said in realization.

"Yeah but I got to give Torterra some credit. That moved, Thunder Storm, usually could knock out a herd of Tauros with one attack but your Torterra had injured it and still be standing, I applaud that." Ash said as he clapped his hands.

Paul didn't know whether that was a insult or a compliment so he just glared at Ash and his Pikachu.

"Let's see if that rat could survive this, Torterra, Earthquake." Torterra rose up and slammed his feet to the ground, creating a massive earthquake all over the area.

"Pikachu, Magnetic Rise" Ash said his smile was gone from his face and was now looking at where Elena was watching the battle, were the ground was shaking because of the earthquake. _'That bastard,'_ Ash though venomously.

Pikachu was suddenly enveloped by a thin layer of electricity as he rise from the ground, avoiding the earthquake below him. Pikachu didn't know why but he felt Ash's aura become sinister all of the sudden. _'I got a feeling that this battle is going to be over in a hurry.'_

"Now Hyper Beam." Torterra then shot a red beam of pure power towards Pikachu.

"Cut that Hyper Beam in half with Lightning Blade." Pikachu tail suddenly glowed emitted a concentrated amount of electricity to its tail in the shape of a sword. Pikachu then did a summersault which brought the blade of electricity towards the Hyper Beam, cutting the attack in half. The first half of the Hyper Beam hit the surface of Lake Acuity, causing an explosion of water, the other half of the attack on the other hand was headed towards......Ash.

"ASH, WATCH OUT." Brock and Dawn shouted together.

Ash's eyes were hidden from view as the attack neared him. When the attack was merely an inch from him, Ash tilted his head as the attack pass him leaving him relatively undamaged.

"Paul, Paul, Paul, I intended to play against you, to tire out Torterra so I couldn't hurt your Torterra to much but I change my mind." Ash said as he looked at Paul with eyes filled with anger and loathing. "Now, I am going to destroy your Torterra." Ash shouted with anger.

"Pikachu, Storm Revolver." Pikachu did multiple summersaults in the air and as he do those summersault a thick layer of electricity rapidly spun around his body. Pikachu then slammed his tail to the ground sending a blast of highly concentrated and extremely intense lightning which carved a path from the ground as it makes its way towards Torterra with remarkable speed.

Torterra, having use Hyper Beam, was still recharging and could not move as the attack hit Torterra directly. The attack did not engulf Torterra like an ordinary electric attack but instead it pushed Torterra backward, crushing the ground and Torterra as the attack carves the ground and continues its way forward. After a couple of seconds when it hit Torterra, the attack suddenly change direction and shot upwards, propelling Torterra up to the sky. The electric attack then vanished leaving Torterra falling from the sky.

"Pikachu, end this with Voltage Dragon." A thick orb of electricity surrounded Pikachu as he began rolling rapidly towards were Torterra was suppose to fall. Suddenly a realistic dragon, that is three times the size of Torterra and made out of pure and highly condensed electricity suddenly shot out of the orb towards the falling Torterra. The dragon of lightning then hit the expose Torterra directly on its back, right on its weak spot. Torterra screamed in pain as a layer of electricity engulf his entire body, electrocuting it within every inch of its body. Torterra then crash to the ground with such force that it created a cloud of smoke.

Paul and the spectators didn't moved nor speak. It was clear as day, this battle is over.

After a moment, a breeze of wind flew pass by blowing away the cloud of smoke, revealing the two combatants. Torterra was lying on his back, covered with multiple scorched mark, his eyes were shut and he was unmoving, Pikachu on the other hand was standing on top of the fallen Torterra with a giant smile on his face.

"Hey ref this battle is over so would you be so kind and announce my victory." Ash said as he gazed towards the referee.

The referee seems to snap out of his shock and raise his hand on Ash's direction. "Torterra is unable to battle, this round and the match goes to........" The referee wasn't able to finish when Paul suddenly screamed.

"WAIT, THIS BATTLE IS NOT OVER." Paul shouted which caught the attention of everyone. "Torterra you worthless trash, stand up now." Paul growled as he looked upon the unconscious and injured frame of his starter Pokémon.

"Ref, announce my victory." Ash said stoically. Paul glared at him when he heard that.

"Aren't you listening to me? This battle is not over." Paul said as he run off towards his Torterra. Pikachu jumped off Torterra when Paul reached his unconscious Pokémon. Paul then momentarily looked at his most powerful Pokémon before he began kicking his unconscious Pokémon relentlessly.

"Stand up you worthless piece of trash. I said stand up, this battle is not over so you better stand up." Paul shouted more insulting words as he continue to kick his unconscious Torterra.

Reggie stood up together with Brock and Dawn and was headed towards Paul. Reggie, Brock, and Dawn were disgusted of Paul treatment of his Pokémon before but this was an all time low even for him. They intend to stop Paul for further abusing his Torterra but were stop when Ash suddenly appeared besides Paul. Ash was holding Paul's shoulder, forcing Paul to stop kicking his Torterra.

Paul threw Ash a glare which Ash retaliates by throwing a punch right on Paul's cheeks sending Paul stumbling to the ground. Ash's friend and Reggie were shocked about Ash hitting Paul, especially Dawn and Reggie, both of which have never saw Ash hit someone before.

Paul glare at Ash and was about to charge at him, when Ash shoe's was suddenly implanted on his face followed by another kick on the gut. Paul spat out some saliva as he doubled up in pain. Paul was suddenly force back to his feet and was hit by an uppercut on the chin. Ash then began punching and beating Paul like a rag doll.

Ash's friends and Reggie hurriedly ran towards Ash, not even Paul deserved this beating. Reggie caught Ash's hand and tried to restrain Ash, with much difficulty. Who could have thought some like Ash could have this much strength. Brock on the other hand was tending to Paul, who was covered with bruises, had a black eye in his right eye, and bloody lip.

"You worthless son of a bitch. You're Pokémon gave it all for you; Torterra had injured three of Pikachu's strongest attack and only sustain minimum damage. He had fought for you with everything he has and that's the way you repay his hard work, do you even have heart Paul." Ash shouted angrily as he literally threw Reggie over his head and dropped him flat on his back in order for him to get out of Reggie's grip.

Paul spat out some blood and sneered at Ash. "I don't need anyone sympathizing my Pokémons especially you. My Pokémons are my tools, are my weapons and I will decide how I use them." Paul shouted angrily as he once again charged at Ash and threw a punch towards Ash.

Ash didn't even bother to move as he caught Paul's punch effortlessly and threw him to the nearest tree. He then attempted to kick Paul's head off and because of his anger he unknowingly charges his kick with a minimum amount of aura. The aura that was on Ash's kick would not kill Paul (damn ) but it was enough to put Paul into a coma for a very long time (that's good news). Ash would have kick Paul's head off but he halted with Torterra suddenly crawled towards Paul, attempting to block Ash's attack. Ash gaze upon the injured Pokémon for a bit sending, telepathic message towards Torterra with his aura.

'_Why do you protect this trash?'_ Ash growled in his mind.

'_Please don't hurt my master, your majesty.' _Torterra beg weakly through the telepathic link.

Ash gaze upon Torterra a while longer before turning his back on the fallen Pokémon and began walking away. _'Fine but if he abandons you, I will kill him.'_ Ash said through the telepathic link.

_'Thank you for your mercy, your highness.' _Torterra said through the telepathic link before fainting once again.

"You should be thankful for your Torterra because he saved your ass, Paul. If not for your Torterra, I would beat you down within an inch of your life" Ash stated as he walked towards Reggie, who was still flat on his back. Ash then proceeded to helped Reggie to his feet. Reggie then ran towards Paul, tending to his brothers injuries.

"Thankful, are you telling me to be thankful to this loser." Paul growled weakly, he was feeling pain both physically and emotionally.

"Yes, you should be thankful you pathetic man. You're Torterra and the rest of your Pokémon endured your harsh way, they didn't raise a fist nor object to your cruel training. They suffered but they remain loyal to you and you didn't even give a simple thank you." Ash said as he glared towards Paul, sending Paul a vibe of killing intent.

"You don't deserve such loyal comrades. You take them for granted yet they still follow you, a person like you don't deserve that." Ash said harshly as he walked away, leaving a dishearten Paul.

Brock and Dawn followed Ash while Reggie tends to his fallen brother.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Elena watch the scene un fold in front of her and smiled, her loved really knew how to change a person with a beat down and some harsh yet fitting words.

"He really out did himself." Elena said as she retreated towards the forest. "Come now Koyuki, I need to prepare. Ash is going to take me flying tonight."

Koyuki glance towards her 'father' one more time before following her mother towards their campsite.

_**(Scene Change)**_

It was now early in the evening, and Brock was preparing the groups dinners. They have reached the centre late afternoon and Ash quickly deposited all of his Pokémon, including his Pikachu, to Nurse Joy in order for them to heal from their injuries and to have a well deserve rest, after that Ash went to bed to rest himself. It was now evening and now Brock was cooking Ash's favourite's food for a rewards for his victory, Dawn on the other hand was a bit.......... hyper tonight.

"Wow, Ash was amazing, I never saw any of those move that Pikachu perform." Dawn said as she jumped and down with her Pokémon. "I especially like the way he beat Paul to a pulp, finally somebody knock some sense to that jerk."

"Dawn please calm down. I've enjoy the battle as much as you did 'cause I never saw Ash battle like that but Paul didn't deserve to get beat like that." Brock said as he tasted the food that he was preparing.

"Are you kidding Brock, after how he treated his Pokémon? If you ask me Ash should have kick Paul ass even more." Dawn responded. "But I haven't seen those moved that Ash's Pikachu did, it was amazing." Dawn thoughts then drifted back to the battle and those moved that Pikachu executed that overwhelm and overpower Torterra.

"You're not the only one Dawn. I've been travelling with Ash for a long time and even I haven't seen those moved." Brock said as he began serving the food around the table.

"Maybe Ash can teach me some of those improvise move, especially that lightning dragon. That would be so cool in my appeals." Dawn said with star in her eyes.

"Yeah probably but I think Ash and Pikachu train hard to create those move, you may not mastered or execute them like the manner Ash and Pikachu did." Brock stated but Dawn was too positive to listen.

"No need to worry, Brock. If Ash can do it so can I." Dawn declared arrogantly.

"Probably, hey Dawn could you wake Ash up, dinner's ready." Brock said.

Dawn nodded and was about to go to Ash's room in the Pokémon centre but she halted when she saw Ash's Staraptor, who was covered with bandages, flown towards her.

"Hey Staraptor, you should be resting." Dawn said as she patted Staraptor's wings, she then notice a note that was place on Staraptor's feet. Dawn took the note and looked at it curiously. "Hey Brock their's a note on Ash's Staraptor."

"Huh a note, what does it say?" Brock asked as he walked towards Dawn. Brock and Dawn then read what was written on the note.

_**Don't wait up for me. I'll be goon all night, don't follow me or else I will make you regret it.......And that means you Brock................. Ash...........Ps. I mean it.............**_

After reading the note Brock sigh. "Looks like Ash wouldn't be joining us. Come on Dawn, let it." Brock said casually.

"WHAT AREN'T YOU WORRIED? THIS IS THE SECOND NIGHT IN THE ROW THAT ASH DIDN'T JOIN US FOR DINNER." Dawn yelled at Brock. "I think we should look for Ash."

"ARE YOU NUTS? THE LAST TIME I FOLLOWED ASH I END UP GETTING MY ASS HANDED TO ME AND I DON'T WANT TO EXPERIENCE THAT KIND OF BEATING AGAIN." Brock yelled in fear and outrage. "If you want to find Ash go ahead but don't expect me to join." Brock stated.

"Coward." Dawn mumbled but didn't continue her plan to search for Ash. It was getting dark.

_**(Scene Change)**_

A bright and lively melody was heard all throughout the forest. The melody was so beautiful that all the Pokémon in the forest head towards the source of the magnificent music. Much to the shock of every Pokémon there, a human, a mortal was creating that magnificent melody through his flute. Normally those wild and dangerous Pokémon that were watching would have attack the human but because of the strong and calming aura that the said human was emitting they hesitated which was probably a good idea cause the said human could beat them with little to no effort.

The man who was playing the flute was so caught in his own melody that he did not notice someone approaching him until the said person wrapped her arms around him.

"You were wonderful, AsH." The woman said in a whisper.

Ash stopped playing his flute and then lend to her embrace. "That meant a lot coming from you, Elena."

Elena giggled a bit before straddling in front him, not letting go of the embrace. "You know you were fantastic in that battle. You should battle seriously more often." Elena said as she buried her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Maybe, Pikachu and I enjoyed battling seriously maybe I'll start battling at my natural way when I'm battling with Pikachu or any other Pokémons who could follow my orders." Ash said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But still, did you think what I did was a bit too harsh. I could tell that Torterra would be injured and would not be able to battle for a long time and I know for a fact that I broke Paul's ribs."

Elena looked at Ash for a bit before kissing his forehead. "You did what was necessary for the Paul guy to change. You two have one thing in common." Elena stated.

"Me have something in common with him, are you insulting me?" Ash asked but it was clear that he was offended.

"Yeah, you two don't know how to balance your skills. You are compassionate and kind in your Pokémon training while that Paul guys his plain ruthless, there is no balance. My sister said that a Pokémon Master should have balance, a master must be compassionate with his Pokémon and ruthless in battle, if one is lacking or if there is no balance, the trainer's true potential could never be reach." Elena lectured.

"I know that, Pikachu have told me that tons of time." Ash said with a smile, he was glad that Elena was there to lecture him time to time. "I hope you remember your promise do." Ash then lifted Elena, bridal style.

Elena laughed a bit before wrapping her arms around Ash's shoulder. "Just be gentle, I haven't flown with you for a long time."

"Sure, let's fly towards the sky, Elena." Ash said as he kisses her gently on the lips. He then looked at sky before uttering the four words that every practitioner of Aura must know.

'"Aura is with me." With those words, a pair of sky blue wings suddenly burst from Ash's back. The feathers of the wings that burst out from Ash's back was glowing a faint bluish aura and that Aura was having a side effect on all of the plants there, the plants were starting to grow. Ash then expanded his wings to their maximum wing span, which was ten feet. Ash, with his magnificent wings, now resembles a divine angel.

Elena looked at Ash's wings with admiration and awe. "The Wings of the Divine Aura, the symbol of a full fledge Aura Prince. You should be proud Ash; those wings are the symbol of your achievement." Elena said as she prepared herself to fly with her loved.

"Yeah I'm proud of my wings." Ash said as he glances at his angelic wings. "Let's fly my angel." Ash then took flight and flew towards the night sky with amazing speed.

Elena let out a yelp of excitement but regains her composure as they flew higher. Elena looked dazzled as she watched the stars and the moon up-close, the beauty of the stars and the moon was even more amazing now that she was looking at them this close. Ash looked at Elena's amaze expression and smirked, it's time to have some fun.

Ash wrapped his arms tighter on Elena's body and began doing some impressive aerial manoeuvring. Ash began flipping, spinning and more aerial acrobatics as he flew up higher. It stirred up a desire reaction from Elena; Elena wrapped her arms around Ash's shoulder and buried her face in his chest. Ash smiled and rocketed towards the sky, he has one thing to show his beloved that he worked hard to master.

"Open your eyes Elena; I have something to show you." Ash said, he was now on the perfect place to begin the show.

Elena opened her eyes and stare at her surroundings. Ash was still, holding her tight and close, and they were so high that she could practically touch the stars and see how large the moon really is. "Why are we so high, Ash? If I remember correctly, you couldn't fly this high before." Elena pondered.

"I've been practicing." Ash said to her. "Now watch this."

Ash extended his free hand and began focusing aura on that hand. After a couple of second of concentrating, a rainbow colour Aura Sphere appeared in that hand and it was still expanding. Ash then clutches that Aura into his hand, and suddenly a sceptre like staff was formed on that rainbow sphere.

The staff was purely made out of crystals that has a rainbow like glow. On the top of the staff was an ornament that looks like fully bloom blue lotus.

Elena wasn't surprise seeing the elegant staff and continue on looking at Ash confusedly. Ash looked at Elena and smiled. "Watch this," Ash whispered to Elena.

Ash then raises his staff over his head and began spinning it rapidly. As he spins his staff, the stars seemingly followed the movement of his staff and began rotating around him. In a matter of moments, he and Elena were engulf and surrounded by countless beautiful rotating stars in a spherical. Elena was stunned and awe because of the beauty of the stars, she was seeing so many beautiful colours. Elena could not resist the temptation and extended her arms to touch the stars that were surrounding her and her beloved. When she touches the stars, it was like touching countless diamonds in the form dust, she can't explain the sensation.

"You enjoy touching the stardust, right Elena?" Ash asked which Elena nodded. "Good but this is not what I want to show, this is." Ash then swung his staff in front of him which causes the stars, that was surrounding them, to shot towards that direction, creating a dozen of beautiful miniature shooting stars behind and in front of them. "That is what I want to show."

Elena was speechless, what Ash did was so spectacular and beautiful that she was awed into speechless. Her Ash literally created a dozen of shooting stars and they were on the middle of it.

"Did you like it, I worked so hard on mastering that trick." Ash asked looking at Elena's awed face.

Elena looked at Ash and answered him the only way she knows how, she wrapped her arms around Ash's shoulder and kiss him with so much loved and passion that Ash almost lose his ability flight but quickly regain it.

'_I'll take that as a yes.' _Ash thought before kissing Elena back with all the loved and passion he could muster up. Ash, unknowingly, wrapped his arms around her waist and wrapped his wings around Elena's body, engulfing both of them. As they kiss, Ash's wings emitted a powerful and bright sky blue aura that hummed in the sky.

If a person looked at the sky at that moment, they would see a blue star in the middle of a shooting star but they could not be so wrong. In the middle of that man made shooting stars was merely a prince and his angel, cherishing each other with a kiss in the middle of the sky as the shooting stars descends on earth and as the moon shine brightly.

* * *

_**CHAPTER FOUR IS DONE..........PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL WHAT DID YOU THINK OF ME GIVING ASH ANGELIC WINGS..........I GAVE HIM WINGS BECAUSE I THOUGH, AS AN AURA PRINCE ASH SHOULD HAVE SOMETHING UNIQUE............ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STAFF...........PLEASE REVIEW THE OVERALL STORY........**_

**_NEXT CHAPTER: A LOOK IN ELENA'S LIFE_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE: A LOOK IN ELENA'S LIFE**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand

* * *

The sun was slowly rising, signalling the start of a new day. Flying Pokémons had begun to take their flight before the sun has completely risen; other Pokémon as well was also leaving their nest to start a new day. At the middle of the sky, were the sun was rising, a couple was watching the sun rise while holding each other lovingly. The two was sitting on top of a cloud that was solidify with the help of Ash's powerful aura.

"The sunrise is very beautiful, Ash." Elena said as she cuddles closer to Ash's chest, her eyes not leaving the sunrise. Ash smile at her before wrapping one of his wings at her body, giving her body warmth.

"Yeah, it's one of life's greatest beauty. How was your night, Elena?" Ash asked while watching the sun rise and as he held Elena close to chest.

"It was wonderful, Ash. That was the best sleep I have in months, I think it's because I was sleeping on top of a cloud and with your wings as my blanket. That and because I was lying with my favourite pillow, you." Elena giggled, while Ash blush a bit.

"Thanks, I'm flatter that I could be your personal pillow." Ash said with a smile as he shook his head.

"Hey, you're a very comfortable pillow, Ash." Elena said as she smiled at him for a bit before gazing back at the sun.

Ash smiled at her momentarily before frowning a bit, his eyes never leaving his beloved. After a moment, Ash once again glanced at the sunrise with a bitter expression which did not go unnoticed by Elena. Elena was confused before the realization hit her which cause her to frown in sadness and to shed a tear from her beautiful blue eyes. An uncomfortable silence was felt between the two. Elena was the one who broke the silence with a broken voice. "I'm leaving soon.."

"I know, another fifteen days of cold and lonely nights for me." Ash said in a depress voice.

"I'm sorry Ash. I really am sorry." Elena said with tears now flowing from her eyes as he looked at Ash. Ash looked at her and forced up a smile, he then lift a finger and wipe a tear that was flowing from her eyes. He then cuffed her chin and tilts her chin towards his direction so that they could face each other, eye to eye.

"Don't cry, I'll see you again in fifteen days time and I promise you I would make, our next date worth your while. This isn't a big deal for me; yes I would admit that whenever we are apart it hurts like hell every second but just as long that I know that will meet again, it would be worth it." Ash said in a soft tone. Elena stopped crying a moment and smile bitterly.

"I..........you........ you do know that my break is one week before I have to return to my work, If you want I could stay in the shadows and we could meet every night or you could finally introduce me to your friends." Elena whispered. Ash merely smiled and nod his head into a negative.

"I would like that; you have no idea how much I would like that but.............."Ash looked down, breaking their eye contact, "If you stay for a week, no if you just stay for another two days beside me, I can't guarantee that you'll be returning to your work." Ash said with a serious yet warm expression written in his face.

Elena nodded in understanding; she knew that she has the option of staying with Ash for an entire week but she and surprisingly Ash is against that idea. They would love to spend more time together, don't get them wrong, but both of them knows for a fact, that if they spend that much time with each other together, they would never want nor dream to leave each other. They would be inseparable and for them, that would be a major understatement.

"I understand......." Elena mumbled under her breath.

"Thank you, now let's watch the sunset." Ash said as he place right arm over Elena pull her closer to his body. Elena smiled and cuddled closer to Ash.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Koyuki was walking back and forth which annoyed the three Pokémons present there. She has been frantic since she had woken up from her slumber because of one reason, and that reason was her so called 'parents' had been gone for the entire night. She knew the reason why but she still worries.

"(Where are they, 'father' and 'mother' should have arrive by now)." Koyuki exclaimed as she shook her head frantically.

"(Calm down Koyuki, you know that we and Mistress Elena will leave today. Give your father sometime to relish his mate)." A shinny Empoleon said as he looked at the white Lucario.

"(Yeah Koyuki, you know Ash loves to spend time with Elena and to showboat in front of her)." Pikachu said while eating some ketchup that came out of nowhere. "(Give those two sometime)."

"(Yeah Koyuki, they may be mating right now so that you could have a younger sibling)." An exceptionally large female Salamence said which cause the three Pokémon to jump of their skin, well almost.

"(ARE YOU CRAZY YOU PERVERTED DRAGON, I AM NOT READY TO HAVE A LITTLE ASH WALKING AROUND)." Pikachu shouted, dropping the bottle of ketchup. "(Although having a little Elena run around seems to be bearable)." Pikachu added in a whisper.

"(You see, Pikachu seems to like the idea)." Salamence said with a yawn.

"(You know, every time I hear you say something like that, it makes me wonder how you became more stronger than me)." Empoleon said as he looked at large dragon.

"(Don't ever say something like that. I still want to be an only 'child' for at least five years before having a little sibling)." Koyuki said in outrage.

"(SOOOOO, It means those two have not yet consummate their passion yet, interesting). Slamence said which cause the others look at her like she was crazy. Well technically, Pikachu was looking at her like crazy while Empoleon was restraining Koyuki from killing their only ride back home.

Pikachu decided to walk away from the three before he becomes totally insane but was stopped from his tracks when he saw a blue feather dropped down from the sky. Pikachu looked up and smiled. "(Just in time or else I would electrocuted this three)." Pikachu mumbled under his breath.

"(Hey Koyuki, look up. This may calm you down)." Pikachu said which cause Koyuki to stopped struggling from Empoleon's grip and looked up to see her' father' and 'mother' descending from heaven. That sight made her smiled.

"(Yes, 'father' and 'mother' are okay)." Koyuki exclaimed letting out a sigh of relief.

"(There not even in danger in the first place)." The Salamence retorted which earned her a Bullet Punch on the head and earning her an early bedtime.

"(No one asked you, you perverted Dragon)." Koyuki growled.

"(Oh great, our only way back home is K.O.)." Empoleon whined.

Ash was smiling as he descended down towards where Pikachu, Koyuki and Elena's other Pokémons is. Elena on the other hand, was nuzzling into Ash's chest, savouring the moment.

"Hey Elena, next time you take a break, please tell me first so I could at least look presentable." Ash said out of nowhere.

"Why, you look presentable." Elena said not bothering to look at Ash.

"I know that but when I'm beside you, I want to look my best. You are a very beautiful lady." Ash said as he kisses her hair.

"And you're a handsome guy that makes as even." Elena said as she looked ay Ash and smiled before nuzzling on Ash's chest once again.

"Even huh, I really don't understand the way you think but I guess that's one of the reasons why I love you." Ash whispered to her as he landed on the ground.

When they landed Koyuki and Pikachu hurriedly run towards them. Ash place Elena on her feet as Koyuki tackled him down but did not fall to the ground thanks to his wings which just made him float in mid air. Elena on the other caught Pikachu as he jumped at her; Elena then patted the top of his head.

"Whoa their Koyuki, take it easy. I haven't even retracted my wings." Ash said as he patted Koyuki's back.

"(Sorry 'father', I was just worried)." Koyuki said as she smiled at her father. Koyuki then jumped off his 'father' and Ash landed at his feet once again. With a grunt, Ash retracted his wings letting some excess feathers from his wings fly all over the place.

"Hey Ash, does your wings hurt you whenever you retract and them." Elena asked, looking at Ash with a worried expression.

"It's fine; I'm use to the pain when I'm using them. My wings are a part of my body so it is only naturally that I fell a bit of pain when I'm retracting them, it may hurt a bit but only for a while." Ash said cheerfully but Elena just looked at him worriedly. Ash notices this and patted her shoulder and smiled cheerfully at her. "Relax Elena; I'm only going to use my wings when I'm flying, training or if I have to use my full power."

Elena didn't look convince but nodded nevertheless. "Just promise that you won't do anything that will endanger your life. I still am worried about the missions that those legendaries are giving you."

"Come on now Elena. I'm an Aura Prince, those missions are my responsibilities." Ash said with a tender voice.

Elena wasn't still convinced. "Just be safe, I know how powerful you are but..." Elena looked down. "But if something happens to you, I don't know what I'll do with myself." Elena said in the verge of tears.

Ash looked at her for a moment before grabbing one of the feathers that was scatter on the ground. He then gently caresses Elena's cheeks and guiding it towards him, so that they are facing each other. When they were facing each other, Ash smiled at her. "Don't worry about me but if you want something to make sure I'm alive......" Ash focus aura energy on the feather that he was holding and after a few seconds, the feather transformed from a feather to a beautiful, crystal like, blue lotus flower. Ash then placed the crystal lotus on Elena's right ear. "This crystal flower will not break as long I am alive. Until this crystal lotus is in one piece, I am still alive. This will prove to you that whenever I am, I am alive, because I cannot die until I fulfill my dream" Ash said with a gentle smile.

Elena removed the flower and gaze at it with a loving eye. "Thank you for this, this will keep me in peace when we are not together." She then looked at Ash and smiled at him (Its very common for a girl to have moods swings when it comes to the person that they love) "But please don't say that you're ready to die when you become the greatest Pokémon master." Elena said in a scolding manner.

"Who said that's my dream?" Ash asked which confuse Elena. Ash chuckled and wrapped his two strong arms around Elena's waist. "Being the greatest Pokémon master would be nice but that is not my dream, it is no longer my dream." Ash told her.

"Then, what is your dream." Elena asked, wrapping her two tender arms around Ash's neck.

Ash smiled at her while looking at her with passion and love. He then buried his head on Elena's shoulder, smelling the aroma of her hair. "My dream is to marry you and start a family with you." Ash said in whisper.

Elena's eyes widen before they soften up, tears threatening to fall. Elena wrapped her arms around Ash's neck tighter as she buried her neck into his chest. "You have no Idea how happy I am right now." Elena stated in a blissful tone.

"I have an idea." Ash said in a chuckled, tightening his hold on Elena's waist. The two of them were lose on their passionate and loving embrace that they did not notice Pikachu's and Koyuki's reactions to their romantic exchange.

"(I think I'm going to be sick)." Pikachu plainly stated after watching the scene that unfold in front of him.

Koyuki on the other hand was crying (anime style). "'Father' is so sweet, promising 'mother' to marry her and start family with her." Koyuki said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Pikachu looked at him with a disgusted expression before gazing at the sleeping dragon and the penguin who was trying to wake her up. "(Salamence better wake up soon before I vomit because of this mushy stuff)." Pikachu said in a low whisper.

_**(Scene Change)**_

A large Salamence flown to the air with amazing speed headed towards a designated direction. On top of them were Elena and Koyuki. Koyuki was a bit upset that they were leaving her 'father' but nevertheless she understands why. Elena on the other hand was depressed as she looked at the crystal lotus and the necklace that Ash gave her.

'_Do I really have to return so early, I still have a lot time left before I have to go back to the company and worked, and as if I'll get fired if I spend a month with Ash. My father does own that company AND It's not too late to go back to Ash.'_ Elena thought but dismisses the idea after thinking it through. '_Oh yeah, if I do that, father may send Sarah or, God forbids, J to find me. Sarah will probably go over the top and use every bit of her Pokémons to find me, destroying everything in their path in the process and J may use every damn resource she has and she might kill my Ash OR Ash might kill her. It's very lucky that Ash and J have not yet met or else Ash would have taken care of her. Oh well, J ISN'T dumb enough to make those legendaries her enemies.' _Elena sweat dropped at that thought. "Yeah J making enemies with those legendaries as if, my sister is smarter than that, I hope." Elena said to practically no one.

"What do you mean legendaries?" A rough yet feminine voice said which cause Elena to jump.

"WOOOOH, WHO'S THEIR?" Elena said as she looked at the source of the voice, she was startled to see her sister, the infamous Hunter J, beside her, riding her Salamence in beside her Salamence. Elena let out a sigh of relief after seeing that it was only Hunter J or in short her elder sister. She quickly hid the crystal Lotus and her necklace "You shouldn't scare me like that, Jane." Elena exclaim after taking a couple of breathes.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU, DO NOT CALL ME THAT." J shouted which cause Elena to cover her ears.

"Shush sis, I'm right her, no need to yell." Elena rubbing her ears." So what brings you to this side of Sinnoh?" Elena asked.

"Is visiting my favourite sister not good enough of a reason." J said in a cold tone as she set foot on her sisters Salamence.

"Oh no, that's a very good reason. Sarah would be delighted to see you." Elena said humorously. That causes her sister to strangle her jokingly.

"I WOULD NEVER SPARE THAT ANNOYING WHELP A MOMENT OF MY LIFE." J exclaimed angrily.

"Okay, J, just relax, I was just kidding." Elena said while laughing at her older sister's outburst.

"You should not kid around of me." J said finally calming down. "So I see you are finally taking breaks and not burying yourself on those book and scriptures."

"Well somebody (Ash) taught me to live my life." Elena said with a bright smile.

J merely smirked before taking out a container from her coat. "Here drink up."J said as she threw the container to her sister. Elena took the container and drank whatever was in it. "You like it; it's a brand new recipe." J asked her sister as she recalls her Salamence and set foot on her sister's Salamence.

"You know sis, you should really give up being a hunter and start up your very own tea shop, you'll make a fortune."Elena said finishing the tea that was on the container before throwing it towards J.

"Thanks, but you do know that it is too late for me." J said as she caught and hid the container.

"You know it not too late for you to change. Dad can help you..." Elena never finished her statement when J threw her a cold gaze.

"I will never consider that man as my Father. Because of that bastard mother died and left us three to fend for ourselves for five years, because of that bastard I have to abandon my dream to support us because he has to choose his dream before his family. If I had my way I would had kill him with my bare hands." J stated with venom in her voice.

Elena sigh, she should have known that changing her sister isn't going to be that easy. "So what have you been up to?" Elena asked which cause J to raise an eyebrow.

"Why would you ask something so unimportant, this is unlike you?" J commented.

"I told you, somebody thought me to enjoy life." Elena said to her with a smile.

"And who, pray tell, is that?" J asked, her curiosity overwhelming her.

Elena looked at her and said in a gentle and proud voice. "He is the most magnificent man that I have ever met and that is all you need to know." J was shocked at that statement. Normally Elena would be extremely shy around men but the way he describe this man, it's seems like she is fond of this man.

After a moment J once again asked. "So who is this magnificent man you're talking about and please, whatever you do, don't tell me that is that creep show Justin that works on your company, because if you do, I will kill him." J plainly stated. Elena laugh at her sisters statement.

"Come on sis, Justin, as if. He is a good guy but he creeps me out." Elena laughed remembering her friend. "No, that person I am telling you about is somebody that could be describe as a _prince_." Elena commented with a dreamy look on her face.

J looked at her sister's dreamy expression and shrugged," Whatever, just don't speak of him ever again while in front me." She cared for her sister she cared for her sister but do not wish to hear her crush.

"That's fine with me sis, so what have you been doing." Elena asked once again.

J looked at her sister and sigh. "If you must know I'm not doing well, my last three missions was a failure." J exclaim which startled Elena.

"Failure, what do you mean failure? You never fail any of those missions." Elena said in shocked.

"Well the reason that I failed those missions is because of that brat's interference." J growled at the thought of that brat who had interfered and thwarted her plans.

"So who is this brat that you are talking about?" Elena asked curiously. As far as she knew nobody had cross her sister without having a painful end.

"The brats name is Ash Ketchum." J replied causing Elena and Koyuki's eyes widen after hearing that name. "That brat has been a thorn in my side for quite some time now." J added with a growl as she began tells Elena her run-inns with Ash.

Elena on the other hand was having thinking frantically. _'I didn't know that she and Ash had already met. Shit this is bad, I know J is very capable but against Ash, she wouldn't survive a minute. But she's still alive after their meeting so it means that Ash hadn't shown her his aura or he has somebody there to prevent him from using it. I do hope that J hadn't make enemies with those legendaries or hasn't caused any big trouble that will force them to send Ash to her. Shit, I should have told Ash about her all those times so he could at least talk to her, his way better at changing people than I......'_ Elena was cut off on her train of thoughts when J tap her shoulder.

"Hey sis you okay, you were dozing off." J worriedly remarked.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay, now tell me about this 'Ash' person." Elena said holding Koyuki's hand for two reasons, one to calm herself down and two to restrain Koyuki, who looks like on the verge of attacking her sister.

J looked at her questioningly but nevertheless told her all her run-inns with Elena's secret lover. "Well it all started........"

_**After an hour......**_

"And that's how that brat stopped me from obtaining Regigigas." J said finishing her story. "If that brat once again comes between me and my plans, I swear he'll get it." J added with a growl as she closed her eyes, thinking of ways on how to inflict pain on that brat. Elena and Koyuki on the other hand were furious.

Elena was torn from telling J that she almost, multiples time, killed her lover or just kill her, right there and there. She loved her sister, J was her favourite sister but she love Ash more, and knowing that, in front of her was a person, even though she's her sister, had almost kill him several times, made her blood boils. She kept reminding herself that J was her sister in some points of her story to restrain herself from killing her.

Koyuki on the other, just plainly want to strangle, torture, and kill the woman in front of her. Nobody would even harm her 'father' as long she's around, and knowing that in front of her was somebody that almost killed her 'father' multiple times made her furious and the fact that she could not kill her is not helping her out. Hell she could kill her but it would make her mother sad and that was not acceptable.

"So J, what are you planning to do when you meet this Ash again in the near future." Elena asked with a dangerous edge in her voice and Koyuki was openly growling at her. This would have scared any normal person but J didn't even notice.

"If I met him again I would probably just kidnap him." J said with a sly smile. Elena and Koyuki face fault after hearing that. Elena thought that J would probably kill him, torture him, or both but not to kidnap him.

"Why would you kidnap him, J?" Elena asked with a curious tone.

"Easy, I hate that kid, but even I would admit that that kid is very special." J said looking the sky. "I would just kidnap him to merely get to know him better because I respect him. Never in all my years in Pokémon hunting have I fought someone as determine as he is and he is probably the most resilient person I know. He is also kind of cute, especially those brown eyes of his." J whispered the last part with a blush unknowingly form on her cheeks.

Elena was on the verge of killing her sister after she hearing her description of Ash. Koyuki on the other hand was only being restrained by Elena's hand from killing the woman in front of her. J looked at the confusedly but when she saw the upcoming island, her eyes narrow. She stood up and threw a Poke-ball in the air, unleashing her Salamence.

"Hey sis, why did you summon Salamence?" Elena asked, confused at her sisters actions.

J jumped to her Salamence back and gaze at her younger sister. "I have to go before............." J was cut off by a very powerful Hyper Beam that went pass her and Elena. "Oh shit, it's too late." J groaned knowing who fired the Hyper Beam.

"Hey Elena why is that annoying witch with you." High voice that was unmistakably female shouted. J eyes twitch after being called a 'witch' and Elena laughed nervously knowing what will happen next.

In a matter of seconds, a large Dragonite appeared between the two Salamence and at its back was a beautiful girl. "Hey Elena," The girl greeted cheerfully with a smile as she gaze at the white haired girl, she then gaze at J and narrowed her eyes. "Hello Jane." The girl gritted with a sharp voice.

"Hello Sarah." J replied dryly.

Sarah appeared upon her two sisters. She was very childish yet mature. She is very beautiful, her beauty could be compare to a princess, with her fierce crimson eyes, long silky black hair; her face was very mature comparing to her age, and a very well developed body similar to her two sisters. She was also not afraid to show her developed and sexy body, because unlike Elena and J who prefers to hide their body, she has no problem showing hers, she was wearing a tight, red, leather dress that shows her belly and a little of her cleavage, and a very skimpy skirt that show her smooth legs and over them was a lab coat. She stood at the height of five feet and five inches tall. She was also a genius when it comes towards Pokémon whether it be breeding, battling, raising, or researching she is nothing short of a genius.

Also she has a very complex relation with her sisters, she adores Elena, her younger sister, so much that anyone who even looked at her wrong would probably spend sometime in the hospital and she dislikes her older sister, J.

Sarah and J glared at each other before...

"Witch." Sarah said.

"Brat." J retorted back.

"Creep."

"Idiot."

"Terrorist."

"Quitter."

"Okay that is enough, both of you stop acting like children." Elena yelled which stopped the sister from throwing verbal jabs at each other but still glared at each other for a good five minutes.

Elena sigh at her sisters childish acts and looked at J for a moment. "So J, are you stay in for dinner." Elena asked.

"And spend some time with this cretin, no thanks Elena. See you Elena when I see you but I refuse to even look at this whelp." With that J flew off to Arceus knows where.

"Well for the record, I also don't want to see you, you no good witch." Sarah growled at the retreating form of her older sister.

"You do know, that she is still our older sister." Elena said to her.

"Don't remind me." Sarah grumbled before looking at Elena and smiled childishly. "Hey Lena, how was your break? You came back five days earlier, again." Sarah said with a childish tone.

"I know now and I'll tell you all about it but first we need to go down." Elena said as she ordered her Salamence to go down but first she yelled. "DON'T CALL ME LENA."

Sarah laughed before following her little sister down to the ground.

_**(Scene Change)**_

When they reached the ground, Elena recalled her Salamence and let Koyuki stood beside her. "Well looks like were back home." Elena said with a sigh, she was suddenly stumbled on the ground when she felt great weight of her back.

"Hey little sis, how are you?" Sarah asked with a smiled as she pinned her sister to the ground.

"GET OFF ME SARAH." Elena yelled at her sister while Sarah merely grins at her.

"Come on Elena, I'm not that heavy." Sarah stated hug (head locked) Elena.

"KOYUKI." Elena shouted and with a flash, Sarah was off Elena and was thrown a foot in the air. "Thanks Koyuki." Elena said, dusting herself.

"Amazing her strength is really amazing." Sarah said who suddenly appeared in front of Koyuki, scarring her off.

"Don't do that Sarah, Koyuki isn't comfortable being sneak upon." Elena said while a thought run through her head. _'She's not comfortable because you're the only one who can surpass her Aura detecting skill which even I am scared off.'_ Elena shivered at that thought.

Sarah giggled a bit. "Sorry for that, but shall we. " Sarah then pointed at a jeep that was parked on the edge of the cliff. Elena sweat dropped after seeing how poorly the jeep was parked on the edge of a cliff but shook her head. That was typical Sarah.

"Let's go then, I need to talk to dad anyway." Elena said as she walked towards the jeep.

"Why do you still call him dad? You could just call him Henry." Sarah exclaim before jumping into the jeep.

"I call him dad because he is our dad." Elena answered back as she enters the jeep. Koyuki jumped at the back and quickly drifted to sleep.

"Father huh, nah. Our DAD died back then when mother died." Sarah said with a bright tone. Elena merely shook her head, the one thing that both Sarah and J have in common, is that they would never acknowledge their real and biological father as their real father.

"You know, it's great that you are finally taking breaks but you do know, that you and the other are only required to worked for two weeks in a month and the other two weeks are meant for rest, right?" Sarah said as she began to drive the jeep. The jeep started and began to move towards the large building in the middle of the town.

"I know that but I love my work." Elena said in a half truth, half lie manner.

"You do know I can see through your lie but I wouldn't press, it's your choice." Sarah said removing the lab coat that she was wearing. "Finally I could remove that coat, its way too hot." Sarah complains.

Elena groaned after seeing her sister remove her coat which did not go unnoticed by Sarah. "What? So I like wearing revealing clothes, is it bad for me to show off my wonderful body to the world." Sarah stated which cause Elena to slap her forehead.

"No, but could you at least cover up some parts. I don't like boys throwing themselves in front of you." Elena exclaim desperately.

"Hey, what wrong with that and if I'm not mistaken, you have your fare share of suitors." Sarah retorted.

"Which I am not interested I may add. As if I will lower myself to people who would only looked at my body and has no interest of knowing me." Elena growled, remembering those suitors that didn't receive the message that she wasn't' interested to them and she was already taken. She was even force to unleash Koyuki on some of them and it did not end well for them.

"I know Elena, that's why I also rejected them too. I am also not interested in people who's only interest at my looks and my fame." Sarah sighs in displeasure. "The curse of fame really sucks."

"Your fault Sarah, it's your fault." Elena stated.

"I know, being famous suck but I do know that even if I'm famous and people only wanted to date me because of that reason, that I would find somebody that is worthy of me." Sarah said with a smirked.

Elena giggled at that and said. "You would have found that person if your standard wasn't that high."

"Hey I don't have high standars, I just was my man to be handsome like a prince, has a sexy body, romantic, compassionate, have high dreams, determine, a gentleman, a good Pokémons trainer or at least have potential to be good, and cares for Pokémon. Is that so hard to ask." Sarah whined which cause Elena to groan desperately for two reasons; one reason is because she just stated something that she had heard a million times from her and second reason and the most important reason was because she just described Ash.

'_I'm lucky that I met Ash first or else I would have my two older sisters to be my love rivals.'_ Elena thought as they arrive to a large building.

"Were here Elena, now calm on, Henry wants to see you." Sarah said as she step outside the jeep.

"Yeah." Elena was about to step out the jeep when she felt something vibrating from her pocket. She smiled knowingly because that was her phone but not just an ordinary phone, it was the phone that she used to contact Ash and vice-versa.

"Come on Elena, I don't have all day." Sarah complained noticing that Elena was taking to long to leave the jeep.

"Sorry sis but I have to go, come on Koyuki." With that said, Elena dashed inside the building with Koyuki in toe. Sarah merely looked at where her sister had run off too.

"She's fast." Sarah said out of nowhere.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Elena and Koyuki stopped by at her office and locked the door. She then reached the phone and flick it open, revealing an image of Ash on the screen. She smiled after seeing her beloved even if it was just an electronic image.

"Hey Ash." Elena greeted with a smile

"Hey Elena." Ash greeted with a cheerful tone, happy to see his beloved even if it was only through a phone.

* * *

_**CHAPTER FIVE IS DONE................I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER.........I ENJOY WRITING THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT WAS FUN WRITING ABOUT J.............. PLEASE REVIEW............... I EDITTED THIS CHAPTER...**_

_**OH YEAH HERE ARE THE AGE OF ELENA AND HER SISTERS**_

_**JANE/HUNTER J: 20**_

_**SARAH: 18**_

_**ELENA: 15**_

_**ASH AND ELENA ARE OF THE SAME AGE**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: FRIENDS, REUNION AND INRODUCTION **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER SIX: FRIENDS, REUNION AND INTRODUCTION**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand

* * *

Ash groaned as he frustratingly threw an Aura Sphere to the nearest boulder, shattering it to a million pieces. It has been five days since Elena left and it only added to his anger and sadness. He was pissed because of one reason and that reason was because he had encounter Team Galactic once again and this time, it was in the holy land, Mount Coronet.

'_Why are does idiots planning something so stupid and so dangerous, that it might cause a catastrophic phenomenon?'_ Ash thought in anger as he threw another Aura Sphere towards a tree, reducing it into splinters_. 'Do those morons from Team Galactic knows or have even have an idea of what kind of disaster there going to create if there plan actually worked.' _Ash shiver at that thought as he threw a punch in the air, shooting a massive blast of aura towards the sky.

"Damn it, why me, why does it always have to be me?" Ash asked out loud in frustration as he slammed his fist to the ground, creating a five foot crater beneath his fist. "Why do I always have to be the one to fight those bloody organizations and not those bloody authorities?" Ash stood up and sigh in frustration as he survey the area where he was training.

The entire area, the entire field was completely leveled. The trees surrounding the field were all reduce to splinters and the boulders that were scattered in the field were now nothing but rubble. The land itself looked like a barren waste land that had been through countless wars.

"(Somebody's pissed off)." Ash heard a familiar voice said behind him. Ash glanced at his back to see his Pikachu looking at him with an irate expression. Ash sighed before laying down on the destroyed land.

"Yes I'm pissed off, if you could still remember, we once again cross path with Team Galactic but only this time, it was in one of the holy land." Ash said looked at his 'brother' and partner.

"(It happened yesterday and if I can still recall, they didn't damage the ruins there, so no harm done)." Pikachu said in a comforting manner.

"That's not the point Pikachu, it's very fortunate that none of them could use Aura or else they would have easily found the Spear Pillar located there. I also screw up and didn't recover the Spear Key." Ash scoffed in disappointment.

"(Those idiots don't know how to use that key properly so you should at least relax for a while)." Pikachu reminded as he lay on his chest.

"Yeah, you might be right but still." Ash grunted at the numerous scenarios he played in his minds, most of them not good. "I shouldn't be thinking too hard." Ash said as he stood up and head towards his backpack.

"(Are we going back already)?" Pikachu asked as he jumped to Ash's shoulder.

"Not in the very least. Professor Oak and the others are not their yet so it would be pointless for us if we got there to early, I especially don't like being in constant surveillance by Dawn's mother. It's like that woman in determining if I'll be a good son-in-law." Ash once again shudders at that thought. "I don't even like Dawn in that matter, what is she, five, four years younger than me." Ash added.

"(You might not like her that way but she does)." Pikachu said in a low whisper, unfortunately Ash heard that, barely heard that.

"You say something Pikachu?" Ash asked with a certain edge in his voice.

"(I said aren't you excited to see our friends again, after such a long time)." Pikachu said frantically in his best lying voice. Luckily for Pikachu, Ash bought it.

"I'm excited to see them again but I do wish that they won't start travelling with us again." Ash said as he opened his backpack and began searching for something.

"(Why not? There our friends, why wouldn't you want to travel with them again)?" Pikachu asked in a curious manner.

"Easy, with so many people travelling with us, it would be harder for me to meet up with Elena, and that will not do." Ash said as he frantically empties his backpack_. 'Please tell me I didn't leave that phone at Dawn's house. If she calls and somebody answers it, I would have a lot of things to explain.'_ Ash thought as he pale at the thought.

Pikachu seeing his 'brothers' face, instantly knew what the problem is and decided to help. Pikachu's body suddenly glow bright yellow and his eyes glowed golden. He then lifted one of his paws and instantly, a black phone rose in one of Ash's hidden compartments, which was covered by a yellow aura. Ash was not surprised after seeing what Pikachu did and just grabs the phone hastily."Thanks Pikachu and I see you're actually getting good in that magnetic manipulations with been working on." Ash commented as he dialed the number of his lover.

"(Arceus, why do I have a love sick trainer)?" Pikachu asked dejectively as he jumped from Ash's shoulder to the ground and run off towards the nearest place where there was a large steel or metal deposit, he has a magnetic and lightning ability to master while his partner and 'brother' have some romance with his future wife.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Two people clash their respective Sabre as they clash with speed that could be described as inhuman. The two of them were wearing protective clothes that were appropriate for the fight, for fencing. The first was the tallest among the two and was wearing red clothing and was clearly a male, the other one was the smallest among the two and was wearing black clothing and was clearly female, evident to the large chest area. The two of them clash their thin blades like two warriors with spectacular skill and amazing speed but it was clear that the female was more skillful than the male as she quickly outmaneuver and overwhelm her opponent by a series of thrust.

The female then sidestep a thrust towards her and then hit her opponents right hand with the back of her blade, disarming her opponent, she then trip her opponent, causing the male to fall down, flat on his back. When the male look at his opponent, he saw the tip of his opponent blades pointed of his neck.

The man chuckled a bit before removing his helmet, revealing his face. "You really are a remarkable fighter, Elena." The man said with a smile.

"Thanks father." Elena said as she removed her helmet, revealing her beautiful face. Elena then helped her father up to his feet.

Elena's father, Henry was a person in his mid 30's. He has silver hair, similar to his oldest daughter, Hunter J, and has similar crimson eyes with Sarah, his second daughter. He has well build body and mustache on her face. He has all of the defining traits of his two eldest daughters; he has the same childishness and IQ similar to Sarah and the same ruthlessness and cruelness in battle similar to Jane (Hunter J). The only thing he has in common with Elena was being a workaholic.

"You gotten slow, father." Elena commented as she threw a bottle of water towards Henry.

"I'm getting old, Elena, it very common for old people to get slow." Henry replied as he drank the bottle of water. "That and you are a real prodigy at fencing." Henry quickly added as he threw the bottle of water towards the trash bin.

"Thanks, father, but I think the compliment should go to you, you are the one who thought me how to fence." Elena said as she place her sabre to its sheath and place the sheath to her side.

"I figure this is where I'll find the two of you." A woman said as she entered their personal gym. Elena and her father looked at the woman and smile after having a glance with the said woman.

"Good morning, Natasha." Elena and her father greeted in unison.

"Good morning, Henry, Elena, I hope I'm not disturbing anything." Natasha said as she smiled at the two.

Natasha was a middle age woman but it could not be determine by first glance because of her sexy figure and her beautiful and youthful face. She was a very fine woman, with her long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, her sparkling hazel eyes, and her sexy body; she seems to be a woman who was only in her early 20's. She was also a tender woman but has a very terrifying and fierce temper.

"You're not disturbing anything, Tasha." Henry said with a smile at his childhood friend. Natasha nodded before handing over a folder to him.

"We have a job offer but it's a bit skeptical." Natasha said as she looked at her friend, whom was reading the folder.

"There offering us a lot of money to study some ruins that are scattered all over Sinnoh." Henry said as he analyzed the job offer.

"We have a couple of expedition in Sinnoh before but there are some ruins that they mention in that folder that we hadn't yet explore, we might discover some interesting things." Natasha commented as she pointed-out the mentioned ruins. Henry and Elena looked at them with interest.

"They want us to study the ruins in Mount Coronet, so they want us to find the Spear Pillar." Elena said out of nowhere, which cause the two adults to looked at her questioningly.

"We've been searching for the Spear Pillar for years, dear, how could you say it's in Mount Coronet." Henry asked in a curious manner.

"Henry and I have searched there before but we didn't find anything. So what's your basis in saying that" Natasha added.

Elena looked at them and smiled. "Maybe you guys didn't look hard enough or you guys fail to see something that is in front of you." Elena said in a sage like manner.

"A _**friend**_ of mine said that his been in the Spear Pillar before and showed me proof that it is really located in Mount Coronet." Elena reasoned.

"And who is this friend that showed you proof." Henry inquired with curiosity in his voice.

Elena looked at her father before saying with a mischievous expression. "S-E-C-R-E-T."

Henry grunted at her daughters answer and Natasha laughed at her friends reaction but quickly recover her composure. "You do know Elena that we can have the team to go to Mount Coronet in a wild goose chase because of some proof that your friend showed you, we need to make sure that the basis is accurate before we make a move." Natasha exclaimed.

"I know, if you guys want your proof, then I'll show you my proof later, but first I need to shower, I stink." Elena said as she walked away from the two older archeologists.

"She growing up like her mother, let's just hope that he doesn't have her mother's taste in regards of choosing men." Natasha said after watching Elena walked away.

"Yes I know, don't rub it in. I already know that I'm a horrible husband and a horrible father, I don't need you reminding me constantly of that." Henry sighed in disappointment to himself.

Natasha looked at her friend with slight anger. "I still can't believe you have the guts to try to become their father after leaving them for ten years to follow that senseless dream of yours." Natasha scolded which earned her a glare from Henry.

"Let's just focus on the job at hand, not in my pass." Henry remarked as he shoved the folder towards Natasha and walked away towards his personal office. Natasha just shook her head as her friends antics.

'_This guy would never learn, after losing the two women that he had ever loved, he still wouldn't learn his lesson.'_ Natasha thought as she followed Henry towards his office.

_**(Scene Change)**_

'_Is it wise for me to show them that? Ash did give it to me in my birthday and said the I should use it if I need it, but it may risk our secret.'_ Elena thought weighing her options as she bathe at the hot water descending on her.

'_Why did I mention that I have proof that the Sky Pillar exist in Mount Coronet in the first place, I think I got overly excited again and I had to run my mouth. Ash would probably scold me if I let my team explore one of Arceus Holy Land.' _Elena thought as she turned off the shower and exited the shower room. She then dried off and covered her body with a bath robe after wearing some undergarments. She was about to exists when she heard a ring on her phone, the very phone that she used to contact Ash.

Elena, after pausing for just a second, quickly grabbed the phone and answers the call. "Hello Ash." Elena greeted happily after seeing the face of her beloved via electronic image.

"Hey beautiful, I hope I'm not disturbing anything." Ash said as he smiled at seeing his beloved.

"You're not disturbing anything loved, I've just got out of the shower and it is pretty slow today." Elena replied as she leaned to the nearest wall. "What in the hell have you been doing? You've looked like you've been in a war." Elena added as she noticed Ash's exhausted faced.

"Just training a little, I got to stay in top shape in order to control my Aura." Ash said in seriousness. "So what have you been doing in the past five days since you arrive?" Ash inquired with curiosity in his voice.

"It's been pretty boring really. We have no new artifact to study and no new ruins to explore. We don't even have an expedition plan." Elena sighed in disappointment. Ash laughed softly before offering a comforting smile.

"Come on loved, don't be like that. You'll have an adventure soon enough." Ash said reassuringly.

Elena looked at Ash before giving him a small smiled. "You may be right, if father accept the job, my team and I may have a long adventure." Elena said before remembering what region that adventure will take place. "All throughout Sinnoh." Elena added with a glimmer in her eyes.

It only took Ash a split-second to realize the implications of what Elena said before exploding in happiness. "You mean, you actually mean, that you'll be in Sinnoh, in this region, for a long time because of that job." Ash asked with happiness and hope in his voice.

Elena giggled at her lover's reaction but she answered nonetheless. "Yeah, if my father accept the job."

"You do know that I could fly over there and 'persuade' (more like threaten) your father to accept the job." Ash offered as his eyes glowed bluish.

Elena laughed uncomfortably before shaking her head into a no."I wouldn't mind you doing something like that but were going to have a lot to explain to my friends and my father." Elena said with a humorous tone.

"Yeah, I'm not really excited to explain to my friends why I'm secretly dating the most beautiful girl in this world, well not yet anyway." Ash said which cause Elena to blush because of Ash's compliment.

"So, where are you know and why are you so pissed off that you would destroy a training ground?" Elena asked shrugging off the blush on her face.

"I didn't destroy everything." Ash said in defense. Elena looked at him which said 'really, Ash'.

"Then why is there smoke coming from behind you." Elena asked as she pointed at the image behind Ash.

Ash glanced behind him to see some smoking craters that he made during training. Ash sweat drop at the sight and hung his head in embarrassment. "I got carried away again." Ash sighed in embarrassment.

"You always get carried away love." Elena said humorously. Ash glance at her and sighed.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm in Twinleaf Town by the way." Elena perked up at the mention of that town.

"Twinleaf, why are you in the hometown of that Dawn girl."Elena asked in a curious manner with a minimum amount of jealousy.

"Yeah, her mother invited us for some festival that's happening in Twinleaf." Ash explained in a bored a manner.

Elena thought for a moment before remembering something. "I remember now, every year there is a festival being held in that town. I also hear that there's going to be Pokémon tournament this year, hosted by the Frontier Brain, Tower Tycoon Palmer." Elena informed which caught Ash's attention.

"A tournament huh, and hosted by a Frontier Brain, interesting. Pikachu and I would love to battle him, especially that Pikachu have perfected magnetic manipulation." Ash exclaimed which Elena giggle.

"You're kidding me Ash, are you? You're actually going to battle seriously, for a change." Elena exclaimed with humor lacing her voice.

Ash merely looked at Elena softly. "I promise you." Elena eyes were fixed to Ash after hearing that. "I promise you that I'll start battling seriously with the Pokémon who could actually hang with me and I always keep my promises, especially to you." Ash said with passion in every word.

Elena looked at him briefly before smiling at Ash beautifully. "If I was with you right now, I would have probably kissed your brains out." Elena said with a mischievous glint on her eyes. "Or maybe I could finally show you what's under this robe." Elena then emphasize on what she said by slightly opening her robe, revealing some cleavage to Ash.

Ash's entire face after seeing that view on her lover blush as he felt all the blood rush to his head. "Would you please not show me that, it's bad enough that I'm always dreaming of you 24/7, I don't want you adding dirty thoughts in my thoughts about you, I already have enough dirty thoughts about you." Ash stated while blushing intensely and extremely crimson.

Elena blushed lightly and smirked deviously after hearing that, this is going to be fun for her. "Ah, My Ashura is thinking 'naughty' thoughts about me. Do those thoughts involve us being in bed together, in very intimate and very sexual positions?" Elena purred sexually, her eyes filled with lust.

Ash's face was literally as red a tomato after seeing his lover act like that. Ash tried to say something but failed after what Elena said and do next.

"You know Ashy; I could fulfill those dreams of yours. Just say the word." Elena said with light blush and a seducing smile. To prove her point, she pulled her bath robe all the way to the lower part of her shoulder, almost revealing her luscious breast to Ash.

Ash couldn't take any more and fainted with an intense blush on his face and also with a slight nose bleed.

Elena giggled at her lover's reaction. "Work's every time." Elena said between her giggles.

_**(Scene Change)**_

At Dawn's house………………. Things were pretty hectic.

Dawn and Johanna were frantically cleaning the house like psycho, the reason why is very simple, in a matter of moment they will have a famous a famous Pokémon professor and his apprentice, a young and upcoming Pokémon professor, a young coordinator and her brother, and more importantly (for Dawn anyways) Ash's mother will be visiting their humble home and that is a very big deal for them. This visit is very important to both mother and daughter in their own way, for Johanna, she always dreamed in meeting the famous Professor Oak and for Dawn, she wanted to impress Ash's mother to show that she would be a perfect wife for her son, for Ash. That's why the two of them are going clean and groom their home to perfection.

Brock on the other hand was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The reason why; simple, there are two Pokémons who are watching him like a hawk, ready to take him down with one wrong move or if he attempts to flirt to any women in the premises. This force Brock, with much effort in his part, to suppress his urge to 'express his love', which in turn made the house much more peaceful.

"Hey Dawn, would you please clean the balcony." Johanna yelled in the kitchen. She was currently cleaning the kitchen at the same time making some lunch.

"Sure Mom, I'm just about done cleaning here upstairs." Dawn replied as she polishes some furniture.

Brock sighed once again, without Ash in the house and without him 'expressing his love' to the ladies, it was pretty much boring. "Why didn't I just accompany Ash when he decided to train in the forest, I could have spotted some girls and…….." Brock didn't finish that sentence because of a Poison Jab hitting him in the gut and Stun Spore showering on him. Brock automatically dropped to the ground with a thud.

'_Why me?'_ Brock thought in agony as he gazed upon his Croagunk and Noelle's Bellossom glaring at him, daring him to move. Brock wisely lay in the ground motionless.

"Hey Brock, you still alive there." Dawn asked as she gazed upon her fallen friend.

Brock whimpered in pain but Dawn took that as a yes. "Okay then Brock, if you need me I'll be upstairs in the balcony." Dawn said as she strolled upstairs, towards the balcony.

'_Why is she so gullible?'_ Brock wondered as attempted to stand up. Luckily for him Croagunk and Bellossom had left him to his own demise. When Brock was at his feet, the doorbell rang.

"Brock, would you get that." Both mother and daughter yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, sure." Brock replied as he stretch his limps to make sure it's moving. When it was all good, he walks towards the door and open it, receiving the shock of his life.

When he opened the door, he saw his Professor Oak and his friends and pass traveling companions.

"Good morning Brock, so I take that we have the right house." Gary said, with that arrogant smirked plastered in his face.

Brock can only think of one word after seeing them all.

'_Thank God.'_

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Man things are pretty boring today." Elena groaned as she organizes some artifacts in the storing room. The storing room was a wide air conditioned room with a lot of space. A lot of artifacts w as scattered all over the room.

"You said it Elena, I wish you dad would take the job so we could at least get away from this place." A black haired teen said with a bored expression catalogue some valuable and important artifacts in the room.

"Let's just work, the sooner this is over the sooner we could have lunch." A blond boy said as he moved some rather big artifacts inside the storing room.

"Would you not think of food at this time, Michael, and would you please move those tablets on the far end of the room and compile them together with the other tablets." The black haired girl requested. The teen name Michael groaned in exhaustion.

Michael was an eighteen year old boy. He has a blond hair that was cut in military style, brown eyes, and was medium build; he was also taller than Karen and Elena by at least five inches. He was a bit skinny but there were still some mussels present that show that he was a bit strong. He was a bit lazy but can do any task in a very fast and very efficient manner. He was an amazing artist, capable of making arts from scrap. He was bit greedy but not selfish. He was also a fun loving and a cheerful teen but short tempered.

"Could I at least rest for a while, Karen? I move these tablets from the tenth floor all the way down here and these tablets each weight a hundred and fifty pounds. I'm beat." Michael said panting for air.

Karen was an eighteen year old girl. She has a long black hair that went all the way to her back, hazel eyes, and was very curvaceous as well as the same size as Elena. Her face was very soft and calm, which suits her beauty very well. She was very soft spoken and very calm but she will take every advantage the she sees or was offer to her, as long as that offer will benefit her and her friends.

Karen looked at him and sighed, there was only one way to make him work now and she has to use it. Oh well, he is her boyfriend after all and, as her girlfriend, she has the job to keep him working when he becomes lazy, a job that she takes seriously.

Karen approached _**her **_Michael and began caressing his cheeks, Michael automatically tensed and blush at his girlfriends touch. "Come on now, Mic. The sooner you're done with this, the sooner that we could make out."Karen whispered in a seducing tone.

Michael, after hearing that, stood up and hastily but carefully moved the tablets towards the designated area, with a blush adorning his face.

Karen watch as her boyfriend moved to finish the designated task. "Work's every time."Karen said with a smile.

Elena groaned at that pathetic display that her friend Michael shown, which didn't go unnoticed by Karen. Karen looked at her and smirked. "Come Elena, if you have a boyfriend, you'll understand that you have the responsibility to keep him on his toes." Karen stated.

Elena merely looked at her with uninterested expression before resuming her work. Karen chuckled at her friend reaction before walking towards her boyfriend, intending to give him his reward.

After an hour, the three of them finished organizing and cataloging all the artifacts and proceeded to walk upstairs via elevator. They waited for a while for the elevator descend at that floor and after a full minute waiting for the elevator, the elevator door opened, revealing two identical and familiar faces and a pure white Lucario, whom flung herself towards Elena.

"Hey Koyuki, how's your check up." Elena asked as she embraced her 'daughter'. Koyuki looked at her with a dread expression. Elena got an idea on how her check went.

"My sister attempted to study your Aura again, didn't she?" Elena asked in a sigh. Koyuki merely nodded and shivered at the memory of her check.

'_Note to self, talk to Sarah about her boundaries in examining Koyuki.' _Elena thought as she patted Koyuki's head. Elena then looked at Michael and Karen whom was in a conversation with the twins.

"So why are you two here, Tanya, Michelle." Michael asked.

"Well boss ordered us….." Tanya said.

"to call you all for a meeting of some…" Michelle continued.

"for something relatively important…" Michelle and Tanya finished at the same time.

Michael groaned in exasperation. "I don't know what's worst, you two finishing each other's sentences or that childish grin plastered on your faces." Michael commented at the smiling twins.

Tanya and Michelle are identical twin and were also one year older than Elena. The both have well developed bodies but not as well developed as Elena's and they are also smaller than Elena by at least an inch and a half, they also both have dark brown hair, and their faces were resembling a child, two years younger than there real age. The two of them look exactly like the same, the only thing to tell them apart are there eye color, Tanya has violet colored eyes while Michelle has black colored eyes. The two of them are very serious when it comes to their job but the two of them are very laid back when it comes to anything else. The two also have a knack to finish each other's sentences, much to the annoyance of their friends and fellow archeologist.

"So Mr. Henry is calling for us; I hope this meeting isn't troublesome." Karen flatly stated.

"Come on Karen, boss wouldn't call us for something useless." Michael said, defending his boss.

"What about two-in-a-half years ago, that meeting was the most useless meeting that I've took part off." Karen reminded with a mock glare on her boyfriend.

Michael scratched his head remembering the specific meeting. "It was for a good cause." Michael reason lamely.

"WE FORCED OUR BEST ARCHEOLOGIST INTO A SIX MONTH BREAK." Karen yelled (anime style) at her boyfriend. Michael quickly back-off from his girlfriend. Elena looked at them with a bilweirded expression; she still can't believe that they remember that meeting which was the catalyst of her meeting Ash.

"I remember that." Tanya said all of the sudden

"Yeah, it was probably the most chaotic six months of our lives." Michelle said joining the conversation.

"But at least." They both said at the same time as the two of them place embrace Elena like a child. "At least we have big sister back." The two of them said in unison. Elena chuckled uneasily at the two as they hugged her. Koyuki noticed that and quickly threw the twins inside the elevator.

"Thank Arceus, it's finally quiet." Karen said as she glanced at the twin lying to the ground, probably unconscious.

_**(Scene Change)**_

It was finally calm in Dawn's house. The two of them had finally settle down from cleaning after seeing their visitors arrive although the two of them were still clearly upset that their home was still not yet perfect for their visitors. Dawn had quickly approach May and Zoey, whom she had already met, and began with them conversation, trading some strategies in the process. Brock on the other hand, had quickly talked to Misty in what she have been doing with her life lately.

"Hey Misty it's nice to see you again." Brock said as he approached his former travelling companion.

"Same here Brock." Misty greeted with enthusiasm as she hugged her friend and former travelling companion.

Misty had change physically during her three years in running the Cerulean gym. She has now developed a figure that could rival her sisters. She had also let her hair down; now her orange was now lying on her shoulder. She had also change her attire, instead of her usual tomboyish attire when she was still travelling with Ash, she now wore clothes that fit her new look and age which consist of an orange shirt with an insignia of the cascade badge imprinted on it, loosed jeans that are design for travelling, and a white jacket.

"So, how the gym doing?" Brock asked as he let go of the embrace, fearing the wrath of Croagunk.

Misty merely gave Brock a proud smirked." Well, I'm proud to say that it has been going well at my care. There have been only a handful of trainers that had earned the Cascade Badge in the last three years when I became the gym leader." Misty stated with pride in her voice.

"Congrats then Misty, I know Ash would be thrill to have a battle with you if he heard that." Brock said humorously. At the mention of Ash, Misty quickly developed a light blush on her face but quickly shrugged it off. Also at the mention of Ash's name, Misty then notice something that has been obvious for a while now.

"Speaking of Ash, where is he?" Misty asked with a bit of excitement in her voice.

'_It has been two years since the last time I saw Ash, would he be surprise at my new look.'_ Misty thought with a light blush.

Brock had notice the blush but didn't pay it much attention to it, he had already known that the four girls in the room right now has crush on Ash (whom was secretly taken by the way). Brock merely answered Misty's question, envying Ash's luck when it comes girls. "Ash went outside to train early in the morning, he still hasn't return."

Misty seems to be taken back by that. "Ash training, are you sure? Are you even remotely positive that this is Ash, our Ash?" Misty asked in shocked, her littler tantrum had caught the attention of the three Pokémon Coordinators in the room.

"Believe it Misty; Ash had finally taken his Pokémon training seriously." Brock stated, proud at Ash's maturity.

Misty, still in disbelief, chuckled. "I never thought I'll see the day that Ash will depend on his skills rather on his luck." Misty said, still in disbelief.

"That isn't so bad for Ash, Misty. He is probably the luckiest trainer alive." Brock said with a laughed. The two of them began laughing at how true that statement is.

Unknown to the two gym leaders, the three coordinators approached them after seeing them laughed like that. May was the one whom got the attention of the two.

"Why are you two laughing like that?" May asked.

May didn't change that much since she separated from Ash and Brock. She still was a bit scrawny but you could still tell that she has figure which could rival an ordinary fifteen year old girl. She still wore the same outfit that she wore when she first came to Sinnoh (you people could visualize that right).

"It's nothing May, were just reminiscing our early journey's with Ash." Misty said, finally calming down from her laughter. She didn't notice the curious looked that Dawn and Zoey had on their faces.

"You mean the time when Ash is competing in Kanto, Orange Archipelago, and the Johto league." May asked with curiosity and enthusiasm lacing her voice.

"Yup, when Ash was still young and stupid." Brock said in a joking matter. That was probably the dumbest and the most suicidal thing to say at that moment because after finishing that sentence, he was met with four mallets slamming to his head, producing four large bump marks on his head. Brock was once again lying in the floor, with tears in his eyes.

"DON'T CALL ASH STUPID." The four girls yelled in unison. Brock whimpered at the mercy of the four girls. Misty, after they have calm down, have notice the presence of Dawn and Zoey.

"Hello there?" Misty greeted the two girls that were in front of her. Dawn and Zoey seem to take notice of the greeting and looked at Misty, with smiles on their faces.

"Hello there, it's a great pleasure to meet the Gym Leader of Cerulean City." Zoey said with glee as she extended her hand. Misty took it without hesitation and shook it cheerfully. "My name is Zoey by the way, I'm a Pokémon coordinator." Zoey introduced herself to Misty.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Zoey." Misty said with a cheerful smile. Misty let go of Zoey's hand and glance at Dawn. Dawn, knowing the implication of that glance, introduced herself as well.

"Oh sorry for that, I haven't yet introduced myself. My name is Dawn and I'm also a Pokémon Coordinator as well as Ash's current travelling companion." Dawn said in a cheerful manner while emphasizing the 'current travelling companion' part. Dawn also offered her hand for a hand shake to Misty.

Misty's eyes narrowed for a split second after hearing the she was Ash's current female companion but quickly regain her composure and shook Dawn's hand with enthusiasm and looked at her with a gleeful smile with a slight edge.

'_So this is Ash's current female companion. I'll admit that she looks cute but Ash won't be interested into someone who is five or four years younger than him.'_ Misty thought as she gaze upon the blue haired girl.

'_So this is the Misty I've been hearing from Ash and Brock. She seems to be quite tomboyish yet she is very pretty but I won't lose to her nor will I lose to May. They may have travelled with Ash longer than I have by I know than I'll win him over in the future.'_ Dawn thought with determination as she looked at Misty with a smile and a calculating gaze.

May and Zoey had notice the slowly growing tension between the two and decided to break the tension before it even starts.

"Why are you so shock about Ash training, Misty?" Zoey asked breaking the slow building tension between Misty and Dawn.

Misty then looked at Zoey and let go of Dawn hands. "Well, when Ash was still beginning his journey, he usually depends on his luck and not on his skills. He only seldom trains and his training isn't that great." Misty said remembering the times she travelled with Ash.

Dawn and Zoey seems to be slightly shock about that info while May merely uninterested, already knowing that fact about Ash.

"You mean Ash actually told as the truth." Zoey suddenly stated.

"I think he did. I guess we owe Ash an apology." Dawn said sheepishly. That seems to catch May's attention.

"You guys owe Ash an apology, how so?" May asked with a bit of curiosity.

Dawn and Zoey looked at May for a moment before answering.

"Well you see, when Ash won his seventh badge from my old friend, she asked Ash if he was always that skillful when it come to battling." Zoey exclaimed, catching the attention of Misty in the process.

"Ash said to her that he was not that good at the beginning, that some of his badges were given to him without a battle but merely as a sign of thanks for his help." Dawn finished Zoey's explanation.

"We didn't believe Ash when he said that; because come on, his an amazing trainer and a good strategies. It's hard to believe that some of those badges that he have are not earned." Zoey added which cause Misty to giggle a bit.

"So Ash actually mature all this years, it's a pity that I miss it." Misty stated in a whispered.

The three girls looked at Misty and was about to asked a question when Johanna, Delia, Professor Oak, Gary, and Max entered the living room.

"Hey sis, what are you guys talking about?" Max asked as he sat down on the couch.

Max was a bit different compare to the person Ash traveled with. He had grown a two feet but still the smallest among the group. He still wore the glasses but wore different clothes. He now wore a white shirt and a green jacket, and black shorts. He was still not an official trainer but he only needs one more year before becoming an official trainer.

"Just reminiscing about our journeys with Ash." May answered his brother's question.

"Did you mentioned the time when Ash almost give us a heart attack because you decided to…." Max didn't finished his sentence when May hit him right on the head with her fist.

"We agree not to talk about that, ever again, remember." May reminded with a harsh tone.

"Sheesh, chill sis." Max said as he rub his head. May glared at her brother for a while before looking away from him with a grunt. The people in the living sweat drop a bit at the interaction of the two siblings.

"Are you kids' hungry? I and Delia have made some treats if you kids want." Johanna then offered some treats to the group. The group of teen accepted the treat wholeheartedly.

"Thanks Miss, Hikari." The group said in unison as they feast upon the treats that were offered to them.

"Oh don't thank me, Delia deserved much of the praise. She was whom cook most of it." Johanna said with humility. Delia would have none of that.

"Don't be like that Johanna, it is your recipe." Delia said with a laugh as she made some hand motions. After that, the mothers began a conversation.

"Looks like Delia had earned herself a new friend." Professor Oak mused.

"What do you expects gramps, she is Ash's mother." Gary said as he ate some treats. "Speaking of Ash, where is he? I haven't seen him since we arrive."

"Ash went out for his training early in the morning. He'll be back before lunch." Brock answered.

"Ash actually training, it looks like Ashy boy is taking his career much more seriously now." Gary said jokingly.

The doorbell rang as Gary finished his statement. The people in room knew that it was probably Ash, which was probably the reason why the girls in the room were racing towards the door but sadly Noelle beat them to the door.

"I'll get it." Noelle announced which cause the girls in living room to groan in disappointment. The boys and women in the room merely chuckled at the girls' misfortune while Brock sulked at his friend fortune in girls.

Noelle giggled at the girls' gullible reaction for a bit. "The Ash boy must be something special to gain such admirers." Noelle said in barely a whispered and she then opened the door, what she saw cause her to blush from head to toe. In front of her was Ash and his Pikachu but the thing made her blush furiously was because Ash was only wearing a jacket that reveals his tattered clothes and more importantly his luscious and well build body. She never would have thought that someone like Ash would have that sexy and muscled up body. She didn't notice her Bellossom positioning herself near her, just in case Ash does something inappropriate to her.

"Hey Noelle, sorry I'm late. I didn't notice the time when I'm training." Ash said as he apologized for his tardiness while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, Pikachu as well mimics the movement of his trainer. Ash unknowingly shows off more of his body to Noelle causing her to blush even more.

"Wwweellle yyyooouu ssseeee, NNNNNoooooo." Noelle was shuttering and couldn't formed anymore words because of the sight of Ash's bare body was making it hard for her to speak.

Ash merely smiled at her, causing her to blush some more, and walked pass her while muttering the word, "Excuse me," Noelle then collapse on her knees and release the breathe that she was unknowingly holding.

'_Ash is hot.'_ Noelle thought with an intense blush.

"Hey, Pikachu, do you know why is Noelle blushing?" Ash asked his faithful companion. Pikachu merely shook his head at the naivety of his 'brother'.

'_(He could instantly notice why Elena is blushing and knows the reason why but when it comes to other girls, he is still totally clueless. I'm beginning to think that Elena is some kind of saint).'_ Pikachu thought as he gazed at his clueless trainer.

"Hey Ash, you're quite late, what have you been doing in the….." Brock stopped in mid sentence after Ash. "What the hell happened to you?" Brock asked after seeing Ash's clothes burned clothes.

"Sorry Brock, I got hit by one of Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack and my clothes didn't have much luck." Ash said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't tell me that you walk to the forest all the way here while wearing the jacket." Brock said skeptically. Ash rubbed his head sheepishly while Pikachu shook his head, remembering all those lustful stares that Ash was receiving, mostly by girls, as they make their way to Dawn's house.

Brock was about to say something but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey Brock, is that Ash?" That familiar voice asked inside the living room.

Ash seems to brighten a bit after hearing that voice. "Misty, is that you?" Ash asked in an excited voice.

"ASH…" Misty yelled from the living room. Ash heard a couple of loud rumbling sounds which signify some chaos happening in the living room. After a minute of rumbling in the living room, Mrs. Ketchum emerged from the living room and hurriedly and excitedly embraced her son.

"Ash, how are you doing? What have you been doing? Have you been eating properly? Have you been changing your 'you-know-what' everyday???" Mrs., Ketchum threw a barraged of question to his son, some of the questions were very awkward for Ash, and didn't even notice that her son was half naked.

"Hey mom, I'm fine." Ash said awkwardly as he returned the embraced of her mother. The rest of the group seems to be watching the moment between mother and son and can't help but smile or snicker at the scene.

Ash seemed to notice the snickering and looked at the people behind his mother; he smiled seeing his old friend and his old travelling companions.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Ash greeted them with a smile.

The group looked at Ash's intoxicating smile (for the girls anyway) and returned it with their own cheerful smiles.

"Hey mom could you let go already. I need a shower and to change my clothes, I pretty much stink." Ash said as he felt the embrace was getting to awkward for his liking. Miss Ketchum then release her son ,with great difficulty, and glance at him, only to notice that he was half naked.

"Ash-honey, why are you half naked?" Delia asked with a sharp tone. The group seems to look at Ash and, as Miss Ketchum putted, Ash is half naked, showing off his very well muscular and very sexy body.

"Sorry Mom, I was training and I was hit by one of Pikachu's thunderbolt attacks, burning my clothes." Ash explained with a goofy smiled, oblivious to the intense blush and lustful stares that he was receiving from his female friends.

"Are you okay then dear?" Mrs. Ketchum asked in a worried tone, changing from stern to worry in a split second.

"I'm okay Mom. I used to it really." Ash said as he removed the jacket that was covering his naked body and throwing it to the side. Without that jacket, Ash is now showing his bare upper body to the world.

Ash's female friends were now openly drooling at Ash's body. With Ash's usual attire it was hard to see Ash's muscles, more specifically his four pack abs, his large biceps, his muscular chest, and his broad shoulders. They knew that Ash was handsome before but now they knew that he was also hot.

"Do you still have some extra clothes, honey?" Mrs., Ketchum asked with a concern.

"I still have a dozen extra mom." Ash assured as he walked pass her. "I'll be taking a shower now mom. Mrs., Hikari, can I use your shower?" Ash asked.

"Sure Ash, it's the room next to Dawn' room." Johanna said as she suppressed her laughter from the reaction of the young girls in the room.

"Thanks Mrs. Hikari." Ash said as he run upstairs but not before smiling at his friends and saying. "I'll talk to you guys later." Ash then proceeded to dash upstairs as Pikachu hanged on his 'brothers' shoulder, he as well needed a bath.

There was a bit of silent when Ash made it upstairs but was broken by Dawn with one statement.

"Ash is hot." Dawn stated with an intense blush on her face. The four girls merely nodded in agreement with matching blushes. The boys and the mothers laughed at girls reaction.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Elena and her friends made their way towards the meeting hall as hastily as possible because they were late, very late.

"Why did we stop in the girl's bathroom again?" Michael asked in frustration.

"Because I and Tanya needed to fix our hair, Koyuki pretty much ruined it when she threw us in the elevator." Michelle stated flatly as she flung her long hair in the air.

"And it took you guys forty five minutes to fix your hair." Karen asked as she looked at them, clearly irate.

"You can't rush perfection, Karen." Tanya said with a wink. Karen had to remind herself that they were late in a meeting in order for her to not clobber the twins.

"Guys calm down, were practically going to be late so we should at least take our time." Elena said calmly as she walked beside Koyuki. Koyuki nodded in what her 'mother' said.

"We don't want to lose our job, Elena. Because unlike you, our father doesn't own the company that we are working in." Michael said as he made a run for it. He didn't notice the large man that appeared in one of the corridors, thus resulting into a collision. Michael fell to the ground with a thud while the large man merely looked at Michael with a passive look.

"You okay Mic?" The large man asked as he helped Michael up his feet.

"Yeah, sorry for that Neil, I'm kinda in a hurry." Michael said as he looked at Neil.

Neil was a very tall person, at the height of six feet and five inches. His skin was tan and rough, signifying that he enjoys taking a tan. He is a muscular and extremely tall man and appears to be much older than he actually is. He doesn't talk much and when he does talk, it was purely business. He has a strong sense of justice and would do things that he deems the right thing. He was Sarah, Jane, and Elena's childhood and friend and to him, those three were like sisters to him. He would protect those three with his life. He was also Karen's older brother and was overprotective of her. He was also the apprentice of the head and only mechanic in the company.

Neil looked at Michael and then looked at the person behind him only to see Elena, the twins and his biological sister, Karen, rushing towards the two. "Hey bro, sorry that my boyfriend smash into you." Karen said apologizing to her brother.

Neil looked at his sister with a calculative dazed before throwing Michael over his shoulder and then kneeling down to his sister. Karen knowing the implication, sat at her **big **brothers shoulder making herself comfortable. Neil then stood up and dash towards the meeting hall with unbelievable speed, that only thing that could be heard was Michael's scream of terror.

The three girls and Koyuki glance at where Neil where, which was signifies by a trail of smoke.

"You know, my dear sister, I'm envious." Michelle said to her sister.

"I know what you mean, sister of mine. I wish as well that we have an overly strong brother to carry us around like that." Tanya said with a wishful tone.

"If only mama and papa have another child." The two of them said in unison.

"Or you guys could at least have a 'daughter' that could use aura." Elena said out of the blues. The twin then looked at Elena, only to see that she was now being carried by Koyuki, piggyback style. Before any of them could say something, Koyuki dash away with tremendous speed, leaving the twins behind.

It only took a second for Koyuki to disappear from sight and two seconds for the twins to realize the implication of the situations. "WHAT ABOUT US?" The twins shouted at the same time, realizing that they are alone.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Koyuki arrive at the meeting hall in mere minutes while carrying her 'mother' at her back. When they arrive outside of the meeting hall, Koyuki guide her 'mother' gently down the floor. Elena then patted Koyuki's head and giving her a quick hug before opening the door. At the sight of the door, Elena smiled to see his father, Natasha, her sister, her father's apprentice, Justin, and her second father, Adan, waiting for them in the meeting hall, looks like things is about to get interesting.

She has no idea, for faith has made her move. Faith would now ensure the She and Ash would be together forever and their secrets will be reveal for their sake. Faith was always at their side and now, faith will make their lives much easier. The only question now, is when will faith finish her grand plan for the prince and his angel?

_**(Scene Change)**_

In an unknown location, a blue haired man gazing upon the horizon, plotting his next move.

"Did they take the job, Saturn?" The blue haired man asked with authority in voice.

"Yes sir, they send us confirmation that they will take the job." Saturn answered with utmost respect.

"Perfect, our job knows just gotten much more easier. Our goals are now easier to accomplish." The blue haired man said with a grin.

"If I may sir, why do we need those archeologist, sir? We have enough information and knowledge to make our plans a success." Saturn asked with a bow.

The blue haired looked at his commander with a cold gaze. "Saturn, my dear commander, I take my plans very seriously and our knowledge is not yet sufficient for our plans to succeed." The blue haired man said with harsh tone. Saturn recoiled in fear because of the leaders voice.

The blue haired man seems to take notice at his commander's fear and smirked before glancing towards the horizon once more. "Do not fear Saturn, the knowledge that will make our plans a reality will be provided by an old friend of mine, I do hope that my old friend, Henry Koshi, had not yet lose his touch and if he does, I know Natasha and Adan have not yet lose their touch in gaining knowledge that is very sufficient." The blue haired man as he gazed upon a picture that contains him and his four former friends.

Oh yes, his plans will become a reality, sooner or later.

* * *

_**HERE'S CHAPTER SIX……….PLEASE REVIEW………**_

_**I INTENDED TO INTRODUCED ALL OF THE PEOPLE THE ELENA WORKED WITH IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THEY MAY HAVE MORE IMPACT NEXT CHAPTER ………..SO YOU GUYS WILL KNOW THOSE TWO NEXT CHAPTER……………**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: FESTIVAL OF LOVE, REVELATION TO A CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND A FATHER…**_

_**TILL NEXT TIME AND PLEASE REVIEW…………..**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: FESTIVAL OF LOVE PART I- REVELATION TO A CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND A FATHER**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could under

* * *

Elena had a triumphful smile on her face. She had accomplish so much in just one day, first, she had convince her father to accept the job so that means that her chances in meeting Ash just went up considerably, second, she had proven the existent of the Spear Pillar in Mount Coronet, thanks to Ash's little gift, which was an orb that has the insignia of both Mount Coronet and the Spear Pillar, third, she had successfully convince the crew to visit Twinleaf town to take part in the festivities, and fourth she had convince Adan to let her drive the company's personal jet.

"Keep your eyes on the sky, Elena. I don't want to die yet." Adan shouted quite harshly. Elena quickly snapped back into reality and stirred the jet into the right direction, the direction towards Twinleaf Town. "Arceus, Elena please concentrate. You are piloting a jet, not a car, not truck, but a jet. If you crash, you're not just going down but you are going to take eleven people down with you." Adan said in a scolding manner.

"Huh, there are only eleven people here." Elena corrected, Adan merely slapped his forehead.

"I counted Koyuki as well, that makes us twelve." Adan said to Elena.

Elena giggled a bit at Adan's answered. "I still can't believe that you'll treat Koyuki as a person and not as a Pokémon. I thought I'll be the only one who'll treat her that way when I first brought her in the company." Elena said her eyes focus on the sky as she pilot the jet.

"What do you expect? You treat her like she's your own daughter so it's natural for me to treat like she my granddaughter." Adan snorted which earned her a giggled from Elena.

Adan was a middle age man with an extremely well build and muscular body and was also freakishly tall, at the height of seven feet and five inches. He has a a dark crimson hair, green color eyes, and rough skin. He was serious yet cheerful man. He takes his job as a mechanic and an archeologist very seriously but still could have some fun while doing it. He was also a passionate and responsible man but can still hold a grudge for a very long time. He was the one who personally took care of Elena and her sister when their father left them, for ten years. That was the reason why those three consider him more of a father than their biological father. Adan also holds a grudge and deep hatred over Henry for abandoning his children and wife but other than that, they are still friends.

"So Elena, why did you put so much effort in convincing Henry, Natasha, and me to accept this job and to visit Twinleaf Town for that festival, at that? It's unlike you to gamble on a job that is probably going to be a wild goose chase." Adan said as he closed his eyes, knowing that Elena could drive the jet sufficiently now, without the risk of crashing.

Elena momentarily looked at Adan before gazing back at the sky. "I just want to see the Sky Pillar for myself and there's nothing wrong in a bit of relaxation once in a while." Elena said uninterestedly.

Adan opened one of his eyes and looked at Elena in the corner of his eye. "You know, I could see right through your lie, Elena." Adan stated flatly while Elena merely shrugged her shoulders and concentrated in driving the fast jet, she was determine to arrive at Twinleaf Town before night fall.

"You change, Elena so much in the past three years. You're so much like your mother but only better in my opinion." Adan commented as he went to a semi conscious state.

Elena looked at him with a confuse expression before pressing the autopilot button so that she could talked to his second father. Elena looked at Adan for a while before asking a question. "You said to me and my sister that our mother was the most wonderful woman you have ever meant, how could you tell that I'm better than my mother?" Elena asked in a curios manner.

"Relena was probably the most amazing woman I've ever meant but you're an even amazing person compare to your mother, just don't ask me why because I wouldn't tell. Now please switch off the autopilot because I'm more comfortable if you're driving and not just some computer." Adan said as he drifted to sleep. Elena shook her head, she should have known that she wouldn't get any answer from him but still smiled at his second father.

The two of them drifted to a blissful silence, Adan was enjoying a dreamless nap and Elena was enjoying piloting the very fast and very expensive jet. The tow of them stayed in that silence for a good five minutes but the silence was disturb by two presence that is too familiar by the two.

"Get the hell out of my sight Justin before I throw you out the jet." An irritated voice threat as she walked pass the person named Justin. That voice came from Sarah.

"So much for my nap." Adan sighed in disappointment as he opened his eyes, his nap disturbed.

"Sarah really hate's Justin, doesn't she?" Elena stated the obvious fact.

"I can't blame him, I respect the kid but I hate his guts." Adan stated as he reached for something. "I can't believe you don't hate that guy, that punk has tried to hit on you so many times that I was very much tempted to shove my sledge hammer up his ass, heck I would have done it if it weren't for Natasha stopping." Adan snarled remembering all those times that Justin had hit on her adoptive daughter_. 'I wouldn't trust you on someone that is so similar to your father when he was young. I already lose someone I love to a person like Henry, I wouldn't lose another one.' _Adan thought as he gaze caringly on his favorite girl.

Elena merely chuckled at that. "Justin is my not my type and you know that. Justin is just an annoying friend of mine and that's all, and if he ever tries to hit on me again during this day forward, I will finally allow Koyuki to shove that Aura Blade through his ass." Elena stated with a sadistic smile. Adan looked at Elena with a fearful expression which did not go unnoticed by Elena. "What?" Elena asked confusedly.

"I'm regretting voting together with the others to force you in that seven month vacation three years ago, you change a lot and it scares me sometimes." Adan stated which earned him a laugh from Elena.

"When you met someone like _**him**_, like that _**man**_ that I met, during those seven months, you can't help but change because he can show you a world where you can't help but change." Elena said with a soft smile.

Before Adan could say a word, a loud thud was heard which cause Adan to look behind him, Adan was met by the sight of an aggravated Sarah.

"Please tell me that you didn't come here to wreak a perfectly good door." Adan inquired with a humorous tone.

"Sorry Papa Dan, I'm just a bit irritated today." Sarah apologized with a smile as she seen, to her, her real father.

"If you're irritated because of Justin, I could lend you my sledge hammer." Adan offered handing Sarah his personal sledge hammer.

"Thanks Papa Dan, I'll smash his head real good with this." Sarah said with a devious smiled as she reached for the sledge hammer but was stopped when Elena curved the plane a bit, causing Sarah to lose her balance and let go of the sledge hammer, causing a loud thud on the floor.

"No one is bashing any heads inside the jet. I had to clean this jet in order for me to drive it." Elena scolded in aggravation. "If you want to bash his head with that hammer, do it outside when we land." Elena added with a mock glare.

"Then just said so, I could bash his head outside." Sarah said with a goofy smile with a hint of sadistic.

"Good." Elena said with a smiled of her own.

Adan chuckled a bit after seeing how the two sisters react before drifting back to his nap with only one thought in his mind. _'If only Jane was here.'_

_**(Scene Change)**_

It was night fall in Twinleaf Town and things have finally calmed down at the Hikari residence. Misty, May, and Gary had spend their time talking to Ash and Brock, catching up on all the things they have been doing in their lives. Dawn and Zoey had spent their time talking with Professor Oak, discovering new thinks about Pokémons as they talked to the famous Professor. Max and Brock had examine all the Pokémons that the group had with them, Mac was so excited seeing Pokémons that are natives in Sinnoh. Delia and Johanna on the other hand busied themselves by making treats and a delicacy for the children's to feast on while talking about their experience as parents with travelling children.

Things were also a bit hectic during the afternoon because the four girls in the house had tried their best to be alone with Ash, causing some tense and hilarious moments. Ash seem to not notice but the others resident had, those four young teens, namely Misty, May, Dawn, and Zoey, have a huge crush on Ash. Those four girls had tried to outdo each other and catch Ash's attention which didn't worked and they end up in very embarrassing positions. Gary had a field day that afternoon and teases his friends nonstop for liking someone as naïve as Ash, that cause the girls to almost hit him with a mallet. Brock had sulked all afternoon muttering about how a clueless guy like Ash could attract four girls. The adult on the other hand took great pleasure seeing watching the four girls desperate attempt to catch's Ash attention, it was better than TV.

If only they knew that Ash was already taken. Oh well I won't ruin their romantic fantasy, not yet at least.

It is now night fall and the large group is now preparing for sleep, well the adults, Max, and Brock are, the teens on the other hand have different ideas.

"So you are telling me that you guys have a lot of run inns with Team Galactic and with Hunter J." Gary exclaim in shock.

"Yup, it's kind of funny that we attract so many dangers in my first journey with Ash." Dawn said as she looked at Gary like a fan girl.

"No way, you guys have encountered an evil organization too." May asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yup, we have so many encounters with Team Galactic that I've lost count on how many times Ash saved us from their grasp." Dawn said remembering all the dangerous moments she and the group experience during their encounters with Team Galactic.

After hearing that statement, Misty and May laugh out loud. That cause Gary and Zoey to looked at the two girls like they were crazy and sadistic, what kind of people would find encountering with dangerous organizations funny? Dawn on the other merely glared lightly at her two friends.

"Hey, what so funny?" Dawn asked a bit aggravated at her friend's reaction. Misty and May quickly calm themselves down and looked at her with a humorous glance.

"It seems like Ash's luck in attracting evil and dangerous organizations still followed him all the way through Sinnoh." Misty said with a casual expression. That causes Gary, Dawn, and Zoey to looked at Misty with a bilweirded expression. May was the only one who seems to know what Misty is talking about.

"I know what you mean Mist, it seems like Ash could attract any evil and dangerous organization in any region and make them his personal enemy." May said with a jokingly.

"Yup, that's Ash for you." Mist said with a chuckled.

"HOLD UP." The three occupants in the room all but yelled, catching the attention of the two girls.

"You mean to tell us that Ash had been fighting organization after organizations with each region he visits?" Gary asked with curiosity and shock lacing his voice.

"Yup!" Misty and May answered in unison.

Gary seemed to be even more startled at the thought of his childhood friend fighting off organizations that could cause people to quiver in fear, while Dawn and Zoey looked interested in Ash's pass.

"You mean this isn't Ash's first time in meddling in the affairs of organizations like Team Galactic." Dawn asked with a bit curiosity.

Misty looked at Dawn and Zoey and merely nodded. "Ash has a habit of making other people's problem his problem. It almost caused him his life in some occasions too but that's the kind of person he is." Mist exclaimed in explanation.

"Yeah, I could still remember all those times that Ash risked his life to save a lot of people from Team Magma and Team Aqua. " May added with a solemn looked on her face.

The three other occupants in the room was letting the information sink in to their heads. After a moment of silence, Zoey decided to speak. "So you guys are saying that Ash has been a heroic and near suicidal person since he began his journey." Zoey asked with questioning looked.

"That's one way to describe Ash, but you forgot his exceptional dumb luck." Misty added with a giggled.

"Don't forget his amazing and one minded focus in fulfilling his dream." May added with a slight chuckled.

"That and his cluelessness and naivety about romance." Dawn quickly added with a humorous tone. It seems that the other girls agree wholeheartedly at that statement.

"Yeah, I'm mean there has been a lot of people trying to flirt with Ash during our journey but he doesn't even looked interested." Dawn stated with a bit disappointment in her voice. Again the girls agree. Gary on the other hand had a look of discomfort written on his face.

"Don't remind me Dawn, I could still remember how Candice try flirting with him before and after their battle. Candice was so disappointed that Ash wouldn't react to her 'assets' if you will." Zoey said while holding off a laugh and a blush. Gary was trying to suppress his urge to throw up.

"You guys better get used to it, Ash is a talented trainer but when it comes to romance, he is slower than a Slowking." May said with a knowing nod.

"His even slower if you asked me. I could still count how many girls in our journey have been interested in Ash and Ash merely looked at them, smiled and leave." Misty said with an aggravated sighed. That's all Gary could take. He hurriedly stood up and head towards the stairs, heading towards the guestroom. Luckily for him, the girls didn't notice him move because they now started talking about other important matters, namely fashion.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash was panting heavily, sweat was falling from his head to the ground as he glance at the four Pokémons in front of him with a big smile on his face. He had endured the best workout he had in a long time against four of his strongest Pokémons. He was lucky that professor Oak decided to bring the three of them to Sinnoh for him.

"You guys have been training a lot." Ash commented as he looked at the four of them with a prideful glance.

"(What do you expect from us? We are the elites of an Aura Prince, its only natural for us to remain in top shape)." Charizard roared as he slummed down to the ground "(But damn it Ash, could you tone down the power of those Aura Spheres of yours, I swear they hurt like hell)" Charizard grunted as he looked at his bruise wings.

"(Stopped whining you overgrown lizard. At least you got to doge half the onslaught, unlike you we can't fly)." Sceptile grunted in pain and in exhaustion as he tried to catch his breath, while lying on the ground. He was covered by so many bruised mark on his green body.

"(Blame evolution for that, you bloody chameleon. It isn't my fault that I have wings). Charizard snorted which earned him a weak Energy Ball on the back of his head.

"(Shut it before I Frenzy Plant your ass)." Sceptile threatened as he stood up with much difficulty.

"(You want to get your ass handed to you right now, you bloody chameleon)." Charizard roared as he stood face to face with Sceptile. The two dragon-like Pokémons attempted to intimidate each other with stares that could normally give a person a heart attack.

"(There they go again. I swear if those two won't stop trying to outdo each other, I would personally fry them)." Pikachu grunted, every part of his body aching in pain.

"(Do not blame them Pika, they just want to prove themselves to Ash that they are deserving of his real power)." Snorlax said in his semi-nap stage.

"(They already had done that)." Pikachu inquired with an annoyed expression.

Snorlax chuckled a bit after hearing that. "(That may be right but remember these two are very prideful. They desired to be Ash's left hand as you are Ash's right hand)." Snrolax said in a cryptic manner. Pikachu, already knowing what Snorlax meant, groaned in frustration.

"(They still can't get over me beating them at the same time, haven't they)?" Pikachu said in frustration as he watched the two glared at each other. (Hey Ash are you planning to…….oh shit)." Pikachu said as he looked at the face of his partner.

That little outburst seems the attention of the others, even Charizard and Sceptile, as they looked at Pikachu.

"(Hey Pikachu, why are you cursing all of the sudden)?" Sceptile asked, pushing Charizard aside which earned him another death glare from the said Pokémon.

"(Look at Ash's face; he only makes that expression when she is in town)." Pikachu said with a tiresome sigh. The three Pokemons looked at their trainers and face and truth be told, they saw an expression Ash only gave to a certain white haired girl.

Ash was looking at the sky with a cheerful smile, his eyes were shinning happily, and happiness was written all over his face. His aura was pulsing all over the place and was giving a vibrant mood all around the area; his pulsing aura was creating an effect on the nature around him. Flowers were blooming beautifully in a fast pace and trees were growing even more. That only point to one thing on why their trainer is suddenly is so happy.

"(His white haired angel is here)." The four of them said in unison.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That was a boring trip." A suave voice said in an aggravated manner.

"Considering that it was sudden and we don't have time to prepare, were lucky that we arrive in Twinleaf Town in six hours." Karen stated with an irate tone.

"And it was not that boring Justin, we got to see you get chase around by Sarah with Boss Adan's sledge hammer. If only Sarah hit you." Michale said as he carried some of their luggage. Behind him was Neil, whom was carrying a mountain of luggage on his shoulder while giving Justin an aggravated stare.

Justin snorted at the thought of that. "You are a natural comedian Michael, I'm already laughing uncontrollably." Justin said with sarcasm dripping with every letter.

Justin was a fifteen year old boy. He has long, spiky dark brown hair and lavender eyes. He was as tall as Elena and has a medium build body but more well developed compare to Michael. He was a prodigy when it comes to being in archeology not enough to be compared to Elena but enough to be Henry's apprentice. He was a nice guy but is very arrogant, a show off, and very boastful, much to the annoyance of the crew. He was also a playboy and a major flirt but the most annoying thing about him which earned him the aggravation of the entire crew, with the exception of Henry (whom just find this very humorous), was his huge crush towards Elena.

The reason why they are so annoyed by this is because; all of them know that he was undeserving of Elena's affection.

"So this is the hotel were staying, is not much but it'll do." Justin mumbled under his breath as he reached for his luggage, not even bothering in helping Michael and Neil, whom was carrying most of the luggage. That change when he heard a voice that he had learned to fear.

"Hey boy, you better be helping Neil and Michael or else I would make you sparring partner for a week." Adan snarled as he step-out of the Jet, with Elena, Sarah, and Koyuki by his side. Normally, Justin would have tried to flirt with Elena but having Adan, Sarah and Koyuki by her side made him thing otherwise, those three were the major cause of his pain every time she tried to flirt with Elena, especially Koyuki who wouldn't think twice on killing him if he ever step out of line.

"Yeah, you lazy punk. Henry isn't paying you to lazy around." Sarah snarled at him. Justin was about to give his snappy replied but resisted after seeing Henry and Natasha step out from the jet.

"Okay listened up." Henry shouted which cause everyone's attention to be reverted towards him. "We are only going to stay in Twinleaf for two days starting tomorrow. We are going to use the first day to join the festivities and the second day for restocking and supplying for this long job, we are going to stay in Sinnoh for a long time so well need all the supply we could buy." Henry instructed, the crew nodded in agreement on what he said, except for the twin whom groaned in disappointment.

"That means we wouldn't have enough time to shop for clothes." Michelle complained.

"Yeah, just one day wouldn't be enough." Tanya said with a disappointed sighed.

Michael on the other hand let out a sigh of relief after hearing that. "Thank Arceus, I wouldn't be drag away to carry more luggages." Michael said in relief. The twins glared at him lightly but he just ignored it.

"Don't worry girls; the start of the festival here in Twinleaf is tomorrow evening. They'll use the morning to set-up the shops and booths and the night will mark the start of the festival, its kind off a tradition here in Twinleaf to begin the festival during night, a night festival if you will. That would mean that we could spend tomorrow morning and afternoon for our shopping." Natasha stated which cause Michael to cry in dismay and for the twins to squeal in joy.

"So you guys would enjoy the first day and start working on the next day, right Henry?" Sarah asked as he gazed at her biological father. Henry merely nodded. "If that would be then I'm out." Sarah then began walking towards the exit of Twinleaf Town.

"Hey sis, you're not going to join in the festival." Elena inquired as she looked at her sisters retreating form.

"Sorry Elena but I can join you guys in the festival tomorrow. I needed to go in Lilypad Town, they seem to need my assistants in the Pokémon reserved there." Sarah said in an apologizing tone to her sister. Sarah then whipped her attention towards Justin. "If I hear that you hit on my sister again, I will castrate you using one of my Dragonite's old and decaying claws, understand that punk ass." Sarah threatened which earned him a flinch and a disgusted look on Justin's face. "Sarah then gave a smile towards both Natasha and Adan. "Bye, Papa Dan, bye Tasha, bye crew." Sarah then continued on walking towards the exit of TwinleafTown.

"Watch yourself Sarah." Adan shouted, Sarah merely gave him a thumps up to acknowledge that.

"Just call us if you ever need any assistants." Henry shouted but Sarah merely ignored him and continued walking until she dissapeard from view.

"Okay crew, let's get settle in for tonight and enjoy our time tomorrow." Adan announced as he picked up some of the luggage that Neil was holding and threw it towards Justin. Justin loses his balance as he caught the luggage but was able to keep his footing. "Don't lazy up kid, you may be Henry's apprentice but you're still going to help in the manual labor. You don't see me taking it easy when it comes to Neil." Adan stated as he looked at Justin with an annoyed expression.

Justin didn't complain knowing by experience that if he said something, he would earned himself the punishment of being Adan' sparring partner for a week and wrestling with Adan is not his idea of relaxation. Justin looked at Elena and smiled at her lustfully. "Do you want me to help you with your luggage Ele-dear?" Justin asked with hearts on his eyes.

Adan was put Justin into a head lock but was stop when Elena replied. "No thanks Justin, Koyuki is carrying my luggage and you're simply not my type." Elena bluntly stated as she walked pass by a dishearten Justin; Koyuki smirked at Justin as she followed her mother. "If anyone needs me I'll be at my room, I'm beat and need my sleep." Elena then proceed to walked towards the hotel, Koyuki on toe.

Michael and Karen were trying to hold their laughter at Elena's reply to one of Justin's lame attempts while the twin were laughing there ass off. Justin just shrugged off his dishearten mood and began planning on his new plan to court Elena. Natasha had merely shook her head and Henry just smiled, knowing that her daughter would never fall to someone so similar to him. Adan on the other looked at Elena with suspicion.

'_Elena change so much in the past three years, how is that possible. Three years ago, Elena was a shy and timid girl but now she's the complete opposite. She changed when she returned from that forced break we gave three years ago but how or more likely who changed her?'_ Adan asked himself as he followed Elena inside the hotel.

Unknown to him, the answer to his question will be given tomorrow.

_**(Scene Changed)**_

"That was a good sleep." Gary said to no one as he woke up with a yawn. "I wonder if breakfast is ready." With that said Gary fixed his bed and made himself look presentable before existing the guest room which he shared with Brock, Max, and Ash. He gazed at the room one more time to see that Ash was not on his bed.

'_That's odd; normally Ashy-boy would be late in waking up in the morning.'_ Gary thought to himself made his way downstairs. When he reached the living room, he smelled something delightful that made his stomach growled in hunger.

"Hmmm, looks like Mrs. Ketchum or Mrs. Hikari is already making breakfast." Gary mused as he entered the kitchen, what he saw almost scarred him the life out of him.

There in the kitchen was Ash, with his Pikachu on his shoulder, in front of the stove, cooking some kind of soup.

"Bloody hell Ash, are you trying to cook." Gary said abruptly with a mortified expression. Ash merely smiled at his childhood friend.

"Yeah, you want some. It's almost ready anyway and I think I made enough for two-and-half-person." Ash stated as he tasted the soup. "Needs more chili." Ash mumbled as he sprinkle a bit of chili powder on the soup before tasting it again. "Perfect, just two more minutes and my soup will be ready." Ash then gazed at his friend and sweat drop when he saw Gary backing towards a corner.

"You, actually cooking and not eating, is it the end of the world already." Gary stated with a grim expression. "Please don't I still have a lot of plans in the future; I still want to discover more about Pokémons before I die." Gary exclaimed which earned him a light glare from Ash.

"I can cook to you know." Ash said a little offended. '_If Elena likes my cooking then that's good enough for anyone.'_ Ash thought as he remembered all those times that he cook for Elena during some of their dates.

Gary seemed to look more petrified which cause Ash to sigh dejectively. "Oh well, your lost." Ash said as he turned off the stove and poured the soup in to three bowls before serving it on the table. Ash then sat and looked at Gary one last time. "If you want to eat something, try my soup. I swear it's not poisonous." With that, Ash began devouring his soup in a slow pace. Pikachu on the other hand just buried his face to the bowl of soup, slurping the soup happily.

Gary seemed to hesitate but not wanting to offend his friend some more, tasted the soup. As the soup touch Gary's tongue, hundreds of flavors exploded on his mouth. Gary's eyes widen and began devouring the soup in a fast pace.

"I told you'll like it." Ash stated in a knowing tone as he finished his soup. Pikachu just gave laugh at Gary's reaction after tasting Ash's soup and wipe his mouth with his paws before jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

"I can't believe it Ashy-boy, you could actually cook. What's next, you having a secret girlfriend (he actually nailed it with that)?" Gary said humorously. Ash and Pikachu laugh uneasily after hearing Gary's joke, an accurate joke at that.

"I need to learn this basic things Gary, I can't depend on Brock forever." Ash exclaimed in a serious tone which cause Gary to have a double take on Ash.

In Gary's point of view yesterday, Ash was still the naïve boy he was friends with all those years ago but now that he was looking at Ash now, in a different light, he could tell that Ash change greatly. Ash eyes now looked like the eyes of trained veteran whom had experience many battles, his expression were a bit reserved than usual, his movements were more well though, and there was an aura of power and confident surrounding him. If Gary didn't know better, he would tell that this was not Ash.

"You know Ash; you changed a lot since the last time we met, what happened to you?" Gary asked with curiosity lacing his voice.

Ash chuckled at his friends question before standing up. Ash looked at Gary intently before saying in a cryptic way (I don't know if Ash knows the meaning of cryptic) "I have an angel who is my dream and who showed me that I need to be myself and to dissolve the façade that I have made to hide the real me. She showed me that it's time to finally show the world who I am." Ash then made his exit from the kitchen leaving a very baffled Gary.

'_This Ash just asked a riddle?'_ Gary thought with the mixture of shock and confusion.

_**(Scene Changed)**_

"Why did we let those girls drag us all the way here?" Max asked in aggravation as he carried a lot of bags in his arms, most of them coming from his sister. After they had finished eating their breakfast, the girls had managed to 'convince' (threaten) the boys to accompany them in the mall to shop for the festival and after an hour, all of them, with the exception of Ash, were carrying mountain of shopping bags.

"I think because they threaten us with large mallets." Brock commented, he could barely see anything because of the mountains of bags he was carrying in front of him.

"This is what I get for not accepting that offer, I would have met one of the best trainers in this generation but nooooooooooo, I had to choose visiting my old friend and this is what it gets me." Gary grumbled under his breath while carrying a ton of shopping bags.

Ash on the other hand was a bit lucky. Yes the girls had forced him to carry some bags but unlike the other boys he made sure that it was convenient for him and took a shopping cart, five shopping carts to be exact, and place the bags that the girls gave to him inside the cart. That made Ash very relaxed.

Speaking of Ash, he was leaning on a wall with a large smiled on his face, Pikachu knowing what that smiles means, asked his trainer a question that he already knows the answer to.

"(When are you going to go to her)?" Pikachu asked his love sick trainer.

"The first chance I'll get, I'll be running to where she is." Ash said in a whispered to make sure that no one can hear it but Pikachu.

"(What about you just make your way toward her right now, hearing this girls compliment about their clothing is making me sick)." Pikachu said as he tried to block the sound of squealing a giggling coming from the changing room.

"I totally like that skirt Dawn, I think you should buy it. It looks good with your boots." May complimented.

"Yeah I know and I think you should by that bandana, May it totally matches your eyes." Dawn squealed in delight.

"Hey Zoey, do you think this shirt goes with this jacket." Misty asked in worry.

"It's perfect for that, what about this gown, you think it's too much?" Zoey asked as she presented herself in front of Misty.

"It suits you well Zoey." Misty answered with a sincere tone.

The boys outside, with the exception of Ash, groaned in aggravation and frustration as they hear the girls chatter about their clothing. "I would prefer to have my dad lecture me about being a gym leader than hearing this garbage." Max commented in a desperate tone.

"I would prefer be Croagunk's punching bag than to endure this." Brock desperately said.

"I would rather have one gramps boring childhood stories than this." Gary said exasperation.

Unlucky for them, the girls heard that.

"Max, you owe, little mister. So you would do well to shut it and carry those bags." May said as she step-out of the changing room, together with the other girls. The four of them then proceeded to drop the clothes that they tried on top of the boys, the three boys almost fell down but manage to keep their footing, if only barely.

"Hey where's Ash?" Zoey asked with concern.

"He…was…just….right….their…" Max said with difficulty, the weights of all those bags were making it difficult for him to concentrate in anything.

"If Ash pulled a disappearing act on us again, I swear I'm not going to feed him for a month." Brock groaned which caught the attention of Misty, Zoey, and Gary. May Dawn and Max were the only one's not curios on what that means.

"Disappearing act?????" Misty and Zoey asked in unison. Gary would have asked that question but the luggage were really annoying him right now.

Brock then began explaining Ash's unceremonious disappearing act in the last two-in-a half years to the three as May and Dawn searched for a note.

"So Ash had seldomly disappeared during his journey with you guys in Hoenn." Misty said as Brock finished his story.

"And it became frequent during your journeys in the Battle Frontier and here in Sinnoh." Zoey summarized in a confused tone.

"And every time Ash appears, his so happy that it borderlines disturbing." Gary finished as he dropped the bags that he was holding to see if Brock was really telling the truth.

""Yup…….that's about it but Ash usually leave us a letter for us to know how long he'll be disappearing." Brock said as he gently laid down the bags that he was holding.

"Yeah, it became Ash's habit." Max said as he gently dropped the bags that he was holding to the ground.

"I found it." Dawn said as she held out a letter. May quickly swiped the letter and began reading it out loud.

**Hey guys, something important came up, you guys may probably see me outside at 3:30PM in the afternoon.**

**P.S. Follow me and it will not end well…. For you guys anyway**

May finish with a sad look on her face. "He never really did forgive us when we followed him that one time." May said solemnly.

"I think I'll follow Ash, to see what his doing." Gary said as he slowly leaves the group. Brock stopped Gary before he could make another step.

'Trust me on this Gary, when Ash disappears it's better not to follow him." Brock said remembering the time Ash beat him up when they followed him.

"Brock's right, I could still remember how Ash beat the living day lights out of Brock when we followed him that one time and the beating wasn't for the faint of heart, especially that Ash was smiling when he was doing it." Max exclaimed which cause the people who didn't know that to look at him strangely.

"Thanks Max for reminding me how Ash kicked my butt." Brock said sarcastically.

"I know Ash longer and better than you guys have so I KNOW how to conceal myself better than any of you. Plus I'm curious, what would make Ash so happy to disappear?" Gary asked as he walked off towards the exit of the shop. The group didn't stopped him this time, it was his funeral afterall.

"There goes a brave soul that would get his butt handed by Ash." Max commented with a low tone.

"Don't worry Max, well visit his corpse during his funeral." Brock said as he saluted Gary's soon to be dead body.

"So who's going to carry the bags that Ash and Gary left?" Misty asked as she looked at the bags that both Ash and Gary left behing.

Brock and Max would have a sore body tomorrow.

_**(Scene Changed)**_

"Man there is so many new things here." Tanya exclaimed excitedly as she purchase some shoes and clothes.

"I know what you mean sis, these clothes totally matched this shoes that I bought," Michelle said excitedly as she gaze upon her newly bought accessories.

"Take easy you two; remember our next salary would be in the end of the month." Natasha stated as she browse some clothes in the shop.

"We still have back." The two of them replied in unison, eyeing some of the jewelry in shelf.

"Don't waste your breathe Tasha, knowing this two, they'll spend every bit of their salary on clothes and other girly things that teens today deem popular." Adan said as he walked behind her.

"I know but it's time that the two of them knew how to manage money properly. By the way, where are the others?" Natasha asked her long time friend.

"Michael and Karen are eyeing some art materials, Neil is looking for new tools, Justin is flirting with some shop clerks in the corner, and Elena is somewhere the third floor." Adan answered which earned him a punch on the head.

"You leave Elena alone." Natasha exclaimed with a bit of shock in her voice.

"Nah, Koyuki is with her and I'm really not interested in the things she'll buy with her salary. She's responsible enough to handle her money anyway." Adan shrugged which earned him another punch on the head.

"Are you crazy? Leaving Elena alone in public is probably the dumbest thing you have ever done, and that is saying something." Natasha said scolding.

"Could you elaborate Tasha, I think I'm suffering from slight head trauma." Adan said as he tend his bruise head.

Natasha sighed at the stupidity of her friend. "Elena is a pretty girl and together with a rare colored Lucario, you guess how many perverts or thieves Elena well attract." Natasha said as she looked up, only to see Adan running off towards the third floor in a remarkable speed.

"I still wonder how his related to _**Delia**_. How a smart girl like her have a dumb brother like him is still beyond me." Natasha stated as she took a jacket on the nearest rack.

_**(Scene Changed)**_

Elena was gazing at some of the kimono's that were display in the shop in the third floor. She didn't know why but she was attracted to old style of clothing, she wasn't against wearing the modern clothing but she just likes the style of other clothing during the olden times.

She looked at kimonos with great interest as she browsed for the one she like. The design and style of the Kimonos greatly differ from each other but all the design were top notch and pretty. She browsed for different Kimonos until she found a white and blue Kimono.

The white kimono was very simple yet elegant in its own special way. The design were very simplistic yet beautiful, the design was just petals of blue lotus scattered on different surface of the kimonos. The style of the Kimono was traditional Japanese with some modern touches. But the special thing about the Kimono was it fabric, the fabric of the Kimono was soft and smooth.

"Do you think Ash would like this on me, Koyuki?" Elena asked as she felt the fabric of Kimono through her skin, feeling the softness of the fabric through her skin.

"('Father would very much like that on you 'mother'). Koyuki replied as she looked at her surrounding making sure that no one followed them, she was also carrying a bag behind her.

"You sure, Koyuki? Let's see how much is this." Elena said as she looked at the price tag, she frowned seeing the outrageous high price of the Kimono. "It's too much." Elena sighed disappointedly.

When she was about to let go of the Kimono, she suddenly felt two strong, comforting, warm arms wrapping around her tender waist. "Do you like that Kimono, Elena?" A voice that was all too familiar to her asked.

Elena, knowing who it was, leaned to his embraced as she place a hand on his head, making herself comfortable in his embrace. "Yeah but it's too much. How did you get pass Koyuki's detecting skill?" Elena asked knowingly.

Ash chuckled a bit as he tightened his embrace. "I thought Koyuki everything she knows about Aura; I could easily by pass her if I wanted to because I haven't thought her everything I know, right Koyuki?" Ash then looked at Koyuki, whom was hugging his leg. Ash smiled at her for a moment before reverting his gaze to Pikachu, whom was standing on guard on his shoulder before reverting his attention to Elena once again. "You want me to by this Kimono for you?" Ash asked which Elena quickly denied.

"It's too expensive Ash." Elena said dejectively.

Ash merely kissed her hair and her cheeks before whispering to her. "Nothing is too expensive for me when it comes to you." Ash then looked at the blushing, female clerks who were watching that little scene that unfold in front of them. "Do you ladies have a medium size for my loved her?" Ash asked the clerks who was now blushing after seeing the boy's handsome face.

"Yes sir we have a size medium but are you sir that you want that specific Kimono, it may be one of our best quality but it is also one of our most expensive." One of the clerks inquired, shrugging of her blush.

Ash smiled at her, which caused the blush of the clerk to return full forced. "Just bring it her for me and my loved. If she happens to like it, then I'll buy it. No matter how much it is, I'll but it just as long as she likes it." Ash stated. To emphasize and to prove his point, he tightens his embraced and kissed Elena's lips quickly and lightly. Elena cherished the kiss and was a bit disappointed that it was only a quick kiss.

The clerks blush at that exchange and hurriedly move towards there supply room while muttering under their breaths a statements that both Elena and Ash heard and which cause Koyuki and Pikachu to laugh. "Some girl's are lucky.", "It's hard to find a boyfriend like that.", and Elena's favorite, "That lucky bitch."

"Do you want me to punch that person who called you a bitch?" Ash offered eyeing the person who insulted his Elena.

Elena merely shook her head before leaning at Ash's warm body. "Don't bother with her Ash? She's just jealous that I have someone amazing to call my lover." Elena said which cause Ash to smile.

Ash then leaned to the nearest wall, so that the two of them could relaxed as they wait for the clerk to bring Elena's new wardrobe, Koyuki and Pikachu on the other hand were looking everywhere to make sure that no one that they knew were seeing this. Unknown to all of them, to people who had conceal their present very well were watching the scene with silent horror and shock written on their faces.

Gary, who had watch the entire scene unfold in front him was torn on either having his Electivire Thunderbolt him to make sure that this was not some cruel and unusual dream or just watched the two, he decided at the latter. He didn't even know that girl that Ash was holding in his arms, if it was Misty, May, Dawn, or even Zoey, he would have just waltz towards Ash and tease him nonstop but the girl was a stranger that he didn't even know nor met her but it was clear that Ash knew her quite well, evident to the fact the her white Lucario was hugging Ash's leg. He was also shock to the core at Ash's words and his actions towards the girl, it was romantic borderline to unbelievable to him, who would have thought that Ash would be that sickly romantic? Gary then suddenly remembered the words that Ash said to him this morning.

'_I have an angel who is my dream and who showed me that I need to be myself and to dissolve the façade that I have made to hide the real me. She showed me that it's time to finally show the world who I am.'_ Gary remembered which caused his eyes to widen.

'_So the angel in Ash's riddle is her but who is she, this Elena person.'_ Gary asked to know one as he gazed at his long time friend flirting with someone that he didn't even know. _'Mew, those girls would be heartbroken if they see this.'_ Gary thought as he decided to follow them, it was better than being the girls shopping slave.

On the other side of the mall, Adan was watching the scene with an interested, murderous, and confused look on his face. When he found Elena browsing for some Kimono's, he knew that those were Elena's favorite type of clothing, let out a sigh of relief and was about to walk towards her but was stop when he saw someone embraced her from behind. He was going to kill the boy who embraced her but stopped in shocked when she saw Elena leaned on the embraced that the boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder, which was named Ash, gave to her, he was further shocked to see Koyuki hugging the leg of that Ash boy playfully because she only embraced Elena, only Elena. He was a bit startled that the boy would pay for a clearly expensive Kimono for Elena and was petrified that that boy would call Elena his loved and was further petrified when Elena seems to not mind being called by that by some stranger, which he decided he already likes. He almost had a heart attack when that boy kissed Elena lightly yet passionately and he was sure that his heart stop when he saw Elena kissed him back.

'_Who is that boy and why is Elena so comfortable with him? Screw that, why did Elena let herself be kiss by him and I think she enjoyed it. I'm pretty damn sure that this isn't their first meeting. What the hell is the relationship between Elena and that Ash boy? And why is that kid looks familiar, like he looks someone I know?'_ Adan asked himself until Adan remembered the words that Elena said to him after her forced vacation.

'_You know Papa Dan; I think having this force vacation was the best thing that ever happened to me. I met a man that was very magnificent; he has a wonderful soul and a beautiful heart. He was the most beautiful man I have ever met and forced me to change into a better woman. He changed my life and I didn't even mind'_ Adan remembered Elena said right before she came back from that vacation. After remembering that, it only took a second for him to put two and two together and it took all his self control not to scream in shock.

'_That boy, that boy is the most magnificent man Elena met.'_ Adan thought in realization.

"Ama-fucking-mazing!" Adan said in disbelief as he decided to follow the two for the entire day to make sure that his assumption is right.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash and Elena was walking, with hands intertwine, along the mall. Ash was currently being drag by Elena, whom was carrying a single shopping bag on his left hand, towards the man wear. Koyuki and Pikachu were trailing behind so that they could see if there was some un wanted people, namely their individual friends, following them.

Adan and Gary on the other hand was trying their damn best not to get detected by the two overly powerful Pokémons as they follow the two lovers.

"Come on Elena, you shouldn't be doing this." Ash whined as his lover drag him towards the men's wear.

Elena then glanced at him with a mock and playful glare. "No way Ashy, you bought me clothing so it's my turn to by you some clothes." Elena stated firmly.

"But I bought that Kimono for you willingly, I don't want compensation for the things I bought you or ever given." Ash said with a desperate voice, he really doesn't want Elena to spend her money for him.

"I don't want you spoiling me to much Ash." Elena said as she spotted the men's swear.

"I'm your lover; it's my job to spoil you." Ash said in a final attempt to be save himself from a shopping spree and to save Elena's hard earned cash.

"I know you want to spoil me and appreciate that sometimes but also sometimes I to return the favor to you, so could you please treat you just this time." Elena said as she gave Ash a cute pout and a very cute puppy dog eyes.

Ash groaned in the inside while blushing slightly on the outside at his lover's face as she faced him. He can't deny her what she wants when she looks like that. Ash then gave in to what Elena wanted. "Fine I give in, just make it quick and please don't use that look, it's harder for me to neither deny nor ignore you when you look so irresistibly cute, and you do know that I have problems doing those as is." Ash stated as he barely looked away at his girlfriend cute faced.

Elena chuckled a bit at her lover's reaction; she does know how to sway his judgment with her patented _**look.**_ "Thanks Ashy and I promise you, this will only take five to ten minute." Elena reassured with a smile that made Ash smile, knowing that Elena always does what she says. The two of them then walked inside the men's swear shop, hands intertwined and smiles on their face, Koyuki and Pikachu trailing them from behind, the two of them were holding back laughter from Ash's reaction to his lover's charms.

Back to our two stalkers who has different reaction at that scene.

"Note to self, lecture Elena about how boys want to pamper and spoil their girlfriends without any compensation." Adan stated quietly as he avoided the gaze of Koyuki and that boy's Pikachu.

Gary was trying hard not to laugh out loud at Ash's weak will when it comes to the wants of his girlfriend. "I can't believe it, his whipped." Gray said with a laugh.

Inside the store, Elena was eyeing some clothing that would fit her Ash well. She wouldn't say that she has a fashion sense to know what would look good on people like the twins does but she does have the fashion sense to know what would look good on her Ash and she was a bit glad that she has that ability for the reason that she could easily shop for him, a task that annoys him a great deal.

"Let's see, not that, that wouldn't look good on you, I would rather see you wear rags than that, and here, this will do." Elena said as he picked a black white trench coat, a black shirt, and black on red pair of jeans.

"Try these on Ash, there exactly your size." Elena stated as she handed the clothes to Ash and pushed him to the fitting room. Ash on the other hand, chuckled at his lover's action as he was push to the fitting room. "Hurry up Ash so we could have lunch, I cook us some food on the bag that Koyuki's holding." Elena shouted at Ash.

"Okay then." Ash replied as he started to strip and began trying the clothing that Elena gave him. After a minute or so, Ash looked at the large mirror with a satisfy look on his face, his Elena really does know what would look good on him.

"She really is the only one who knows me, the real me. I look quite good." Ash said as he looked at his reflection. Satisfy with his new look, he took the clothes off and wore his usual clothes before stepping out of the fitting room.

"I'm satisfy Elena, they look good on me." Ash said as he step out of the fitting room, the clothes that Elena gave him were perfectly folded.

"But I didn't get to see you." Elena complained with a cute pout.

Ash chuckled a bit before kissing her forehead and looking at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I didn't see you as well when you were trying out that Kimono, so all fair in love and war." Ash said humorously which earned him a weak and playful punch on the chest.

"Fine, but I want to see you with these clothes tonight." Elena said firmly but there were still some playfulness on her tone.

"As you wish milady." Ash said as he led them towards the counter. "And I'm paying half of this."

"No way mister, these clothes his not even worth half compare to that Kimono you bought me." Elena stated playfully as she laid her head on his shoulder which cause Ash to put his arms around Elena's shoulder.

"Those girls would be broken hearted if they see this." Gary said to no one as he pretended to browse some clothes while wearing a good disguise, a hat and a coat that conceals his looks. "But I give compliment to Ash; he knows how to treat a lady."

"I'm beginning to like this kid." Adan stated as he smiled at the interaction of the two. "But why is he so familiar." Adan asked himself once again as he look at the two of them from a far.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"(Why are we going to the top floor again, Ash)? Pikachu asked as he eyed his surrounding from the shoulder of his partner. Ash was looked at his partner for a bit as he held Elena by the shoulder and as Elena rested her head on Ash's chest.

"Easy Pikachu, both my friend and Elena's friends are in this mall and we can't risk eating in the food court because they may see us." Ash answered his faithful friend's question

Elena nodded in agreement. "Yeah and I'm not in the mood for Papa Dan harassing Ash." Elena exclaimed, imagining what Adan would do to Ash if he saw his favorite girl being kiss by a handsome man.

"That and Elena cook us some of her home cooking and that is better than any other food that they serve in the food court." Ash said which cause Elena to blush. Ash saw that blush and smiled a bit.

"Hey Koyuki, do you want me to carry that bag, you're looking a bit tired." Ash said to his daughter. Koyuki merely shook his head.

"(Don't mind me Father, this is nothing. Just continue holding mother)." Koyuki stated with a smile. Ash smiled back at her.

As they walked towards the roof top, Ash noticed something from a shop, a music shop that caught his attention. In the front window of that music shop, there was an instrument that he hadn't played in a long time. Ash's eyes widen considerably after seeing the design of the violin. After seeing that instrument, its texture and design, memories from his past flooded his head.

"Elena, could we visit one more shop before we eat?" Ash asked her with a pleading tone.

Elena, taking note of the tone of Ash's voice, nodded, curious on what would make Ash plead. Ash then led them inside a music shop.

"Good day sir and ma'am, what may I do for you in this fine day." The shop owner asked with a smile. The owner was an old man seemingly in the sixties. He was wearing clothing that was appropriate in leading an orchestra.

"The violin on the front, can I see it?" Ash asked, his voice almost pleading.

"Are you sure sir?" The old man asked as he eyed the boy with one eye.

"Yes I'm sure. The blue violin outside, the one made from Aurarian Tree." Ash stated which cause the shops owner's eyes to widen considerably. Elena and Pikachu was a bit confuse about that, while Koyuki look at his father curiously.

"Right away sir." The old man said in a startled voice. As the old man moved away to get the violin, Elena tagged Ash's shoulder. Ash looked at her only to see her sending him a questioning glance.

"What is it, loved?" Ash asked.

"Why are you interested in that violin? If I remember correctly, you play a flute." Elena asked him with a questioning tone.

"I don't know myself, but it brings back memories when I was a child." Ash replied with a dreamy tone.

Elena looked confused for a moment but she didn't have time to asked more question because the old man came back carrying a blue violin with him.

"Is this the one sir?" The old man asked with hope lacing his voice.

Ash and Elena raise an eyebrow after hearing the old mans voice but decided to ignore it. Ash then inspected the violin for a moment before extending his hands towards the old man. "Could I, could I play this violin?" Ash asked almost begging.

The old man then hesitantly handed the violin to Ash which Ash took and gave the old man a thankful nod. He then asked Elena to let go for a while, which Elena did questioningly. Ash then placed the violin over his jaw and took the bow and gently puts it over the strings of the violin. He then closed his eyes and began playing the violin.

What happened next was totally unexpected, even fir Elena who knew Ash so well. As Ash played the violin, a wonderful melody flooded the air. Ash played the violin so magnificently that it seems with each note, with each melody that the violin was producing, a song was letting out, a very beautiful song. The old man had tears coming out from his eyes; he had never heard someone played an instrument, specifically a violin, and this good to that it was bordering mastery. Elena on the other hand was moved and touch deeply by the sound that the Ash was producing with the violin, she then remembered a certain events that happened in her past. Elena then concluded that her Ash's skill in playing the flute is nothing compare to how good he could play a violin. Koyuki and Pikachu on the other hand were just crying quietly behind them because of the sheer beauty of the melody. After three minutes of playing the violin, Ash stop much to the displeasure of the everyone within hearing range.

"How much?" Ash asked with a satisfy tone.

"Excuse me sir?" The old man asked, he didn't know whether he heard right.

"Violin is probably the best crafted instrument I have ever seen. This thing is made out of Aurarian wood, a wood that only grows one's every hundred years and it also the reason why the melody is very defined and harmonic, and the strings come from the body of a female Heatran, that might probably explain why the strings have give out a pitchy tone, also the bowed is also special, the wood part is made of Aurarian wood as well but the special part of it is its ribbon, the ribbon is made out the fur of Raikou, it is perfectly compatible to the hardness of the strings and it also cause a good friction. This violin is also very risky to play because with one mistake, the melody will be tangle and ruined." Ash concluded as he examined the instrument. "So how much is this, I'll pay no matter the amount." Ash said with a determined voice.

Elena and the old man were shocked, not just because he would pay any price to get the violin but because he had describe the material use in making the violin to the letter and he had also explain their relevance on the instrument.

The old man then snapped out from his shocked and looked at Ash with a thankful eye. "Sir, you don't have the pay for anything. The instrument is yours." The old man said with a happy voice.

"WHAT, ARE YOU SURE?" Ash exclaimed in shock. "This violin is worth a lot, heck the materials use in making this violin is enough to make this a collections item." Ash stated with shock tone.

The old man merely chuckled at what Ash said. "Boy, I don't care about that. You and I, we are both a musician and we play instrument to their fullest, not put them in display." The old man said as he took the violin from Ash's hands. "You know boy, I was fortunate to found an Aurarian wood, I was fortunate to befriend a female Heatran and Raikou to the extent that they gave me parts from their body for me to make this violin but I was never fortunate enough to used this violin to the fullest and I was dishearten but know that I found someone that could play this instrument to its fullest capabilities then I willing to give this to that person, free of charge." The old man then leaved the two of them to get the case of the violin.

"Whoa, I never though I'll get that violin for free." Ash exclaimed with a disbelief tone.

"Ash," Ash then looked at Elena, only to see that Elena was giving him a questioning glanced. "When did you learn how to play a violin like that? I know you play a flute real well but I never would have thought you could play a violin." Elena asked in excitement.

Ash gave Elena a sad smile. "My father, my late father, thought me how to play a violin when I was young. It was the last thing he had ever thought before he died." Ash said in a sad voice.

Elena was startled a after hearing that and was about to apologize for bringing it out but was stop when the old man returned with the violin that was now in its case. "Here is it sir, please take care of this violin, it is my masterpiece." The old man said.

"You could count on it sir." Ash said as he accepted the violin. He then wrapped his arms around Elena's shoulder and began walking towards the exit, Koyuki and Pikachu following from behind. Elena was still startled about that little fact about Ash but quickly dismiss it for the time being.

Gary was on the verge of a mental breakdown and a heart attack. The reason why, well that girl not just knew Ash could play a flute but because Ash told her that certain fact about his life, a fact that was so sensitive to him that it always cause him to breakdown every time somebody remind him of it. Also, the fact that Ash played that violin in front of her added to his shock.

'_I never thought Ash would ever play a violin after his father's death. Heck he never even picked up another violin when his father die but Ash just played one, I think that girl is having an affect on him, a positive affect on him I may add.' _Gary though as he to follow the couple once again.

Adan on the other hand had just realized a fact which almost caused him to collapse from shock. "That melody, the only person who could produced that kind of melody Alexander. Then that means that boy is his son and that also means that boy is Delia's son, that's the son of my sister." Adan concluded in shock. "That guy is my nephew." And with that realization, his heart literally stopped.

* * *

_**CHAPTER SEVEN……………IS DONE…………….**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER......................I HAVE A KNACK IN USING YOUR REVIEWS FOR INSPIRATION.............  
**_

_**MAN ELEVEN THOUSAND WORDS…...THIS CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN………….**_

_**A/N. HELLO TO THE READERS OF THIS FICTION…….SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE LONG, I JUST FELT INSPIRED WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER…..ALSO I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE SATISFY WITH MY OC'S….I FELT THAT I DIDN'T EXPLAIN THEIR CHARACTERS THAT WELL….I PLANNED TO CHANGED THATIN THE FUTURE CHAPETERS…….I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THE TWIST IN THIS CHAPTER…………………**_

_**P.S. I HOPE YOU GUYS COULD PARDON WITH THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLING. I did finish this chapter in a computer shop……….**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**__** FESTIVAL OF LOVE PART II- A WONDERFUL DATE AND THE AFTERMATH OF THE REVELATION…………………………………………**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: FESTIVAL OF LOVE PART II- ABOUT MY FATHER, LATIN AND EVEN MORE REVELATIONS**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

"Have I told you how much I love your cooking?" Ash said as he finished the last one of Elena's home cook meals.

"You told me ten times already." Elena sighed as she leaned her head closer to her favourite pillow, Ash's chest.

A comfortable silent wash over the couple, content on watching the beautiful blue sky as they held each other close and tight. The two of them had enjoyed a wonderful picnic on the roof of the mall, so that they could enjoy each other's company to the fullest, and so that their friends couldn't see them together. The two of them had stayed on the roof top for what seems like hours, cherishing each other's undivided attention. Pikachu and Koyuki on the other hand were spending time with Ash's elite team, more likely, they are trying to prevent Charizard and Sceptile from tearing each other part.

"(So this is her, the Elena person that has our master wrap around her finger)." Sceptile said as he gazed at the couple. "(She's a beauty)." Sceptile commented.

"(So this is the first time you actually saw her, pitiful)." Charizard snorted. Sceptile glared at the large lizard.

"(And what is that supposed to mean you bloody lizard)." Sceptile snarled.

"(I'm just saying that me and Snorlax over there saw her at least once or twice unlike you, who only had the honor in meeting her this one time. It seems like Ash didn't trust your big smirking mouth with his most cherish secret)." Charizard said mockingly.

"(Are you implying that I can't keep a secret)?" Sceptile asked with venom in his voice.

"(I'm not implying that you can't keep a secret, I'm implying that you can't keep that mouth of your shut)?" Charizard stated with a grin. Sceptile would have most likely attack Charizard but was stop even before he could charge an attack by Koyuki, whom had prepared a Bullet Punch on her right arm.

"(Please Uncle Sceptile, don't do anything that would disturb my 'father' and my 'mother's' time with each other. They have a limited time with each other as is and I would not hesitate taking you and Uncle Charizard down if you disturb their moment)." Koyuki reply as white aura outline her body.

"(Better listen to her Charizard, Sceptile; she has enough power and strength to take three of us down simultaneously)." Snorlax added as he momentarily woke up from his nap. "(That, or you guys want a one-on-one session with Ash while he has his staff and his wings out, I'm sure Ash would show you guys mercy even though Ash had clearly state that we should not disturb them nor attract attention while they spend some time together)."

Both Charizard and Sceptile had a cold sweat run down their body at that; they are both powerful Pokémons capable of fighting legendaries in an equal footing and win if they fight with their full power and full strength but against Ash's full power, they shudder at the thought of fighting him.

"(I guess I could ask Ash latter why he hadn't introduced me to her in an earlier time)." Sceptile stated while lying down the farthest to Charizard.

"(The reason why Ash hadn't introduced her to you is because you weren't available when she visits us)." Pikachu said as he lay on top of Snorlax's belly.

"(So the chameleon is also lazy, what a surprise)." Charizard commented sarcastically which earned him a Bullet Punch on the head.

"(Please no more insulting)." Koyuki said as she walked towards Pikachu and Snorlax.

"(Serve's you right, asshole)." Sceptile said as he watched Charizard tend to his bruise head in amusement.

"So, what time will you meet those crewmate's of your?" Ash asked breaking the silent.

"Four in the afternoon, you?" Elena asked.

"Three thirty in the afternoon but I could be late for an hour or so." Ash offered with a smile.

"Me to but it would bad for us, Papa Dan would searched the whole mall if I'm late for ten minutes." Elena said with an apologetic smile.

Ash sighed in disappointment and leaned his body on the nearest wall while guiding Elena's head and body in the process so that Elena was leaning on his body with her head on top of his chest. Elena snuggled closer to Ash's chest at that movement.

"Oh well, I still consider myself lucky to spend some time with you this morning." Ash said as he held her softly and tightly.

Elena smiled at Ash comment before remembering something a question that she wanted to asked Ash when he received that violin.

"Hey Ash, can I asked you a question?" Elena asked as she looked at Ash's eyes.

Ash sighed once again before looking at Elena's beautiful blue eyes. "I could tell your question is serious so asked away." Ash said which earned him a confused look from Elena.

"How did you know it's a serious question?" Elena asked with curiousity lacing her voice.

"Every time you'll ask me a serious question, you'll always look at me in the eyes." Ash said as he smiled to himself, proud that he knew her so well.

Elena chuckled at that before kissing Ash lightly on the cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me about your father?" Elena asked which cause the unwanted reaction from Ash. Ash's eye momentarily darken and an Aura of uneasiness flooded the air, enough to make every Pokémons in the roof to divert their attention to the couple and for the flying Pokémons to drop to the ground because of the sheer intensity of the aura. The only person who was barely affected was Elena because Ash tried his hardest to not affect her with his Aura.

"I was afraid you'll ask that?" Ash sighed with sadness. Elena quickly picked that up and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry if I brought a sensitive topic. You don't have to answer…." Elena didn't finish her statement when Ash kissed her softly on the lips. Elena kissed back and almost cried because the kiss that Ash gave was different than the kissed that Ash used to give her, the kiss that Ash used to give her was filled with happiness, longing, and love while this kiss was filled with sadness, sorrow, and grief.

"I needed that." Ash said as he pulled back, when Ash pulled back, Elena could see the sadness in his eyes. "My father's name is Alexander Ketchum." Ash began while looking at Elena with grief in his eyes.

"Ash, I'm not forcing………" Elena was once again stopped in mid sentence as Ash place his index finger on her lips, preventing her in finishing her statement.

"I think I need to open up to you about my father like how you opened up to me about your mother. I may need this, like you." Ash said in a soft tone. Elena understanding what Ash said, nodded her head, encouraging Ash to continue. Ash kissed her on the forehead before giving flashing her his signature smile that Elena greatly adores.

"My father's name is Alexander Ketchum and the only way to described him is that, he is a man who loves theatrics. My father was very passionate about the theater but he is not an actor but a trainer who adds theatrics with every battle. Every battle that he ever fought, he does it with theatrics and style, whenever I watched him battle, I always laugh because he always makes a stage with every battle he fought." Ash said with a chuckled, remembering how his father battles with Pokémon.

"Your father sound like an excellent trainer, like you." Elena commented, happy that her Ash was smiling while telling her about his father.

"Yeah, he is an excellent trainer and an even more excellent father. I could still remember how my father thought me how to play the flute and his most price instrument, the violin. We always stay up late at night in order for him to teach me some musical pieces; I could still remember how the two of us attempted to write our own original musical composition, we never wrote a decent one but it was fun for the two of us." Ash chuckled at that though, further remembering how he and his father bonded.

Elena also chuckled at that, her Ash was an amazing trainer and a good musician but she can't imagine him writing a musical composition. Elena then became serious again which Ash quickly notices, Ash then braced himself for a question that he knew she would ask.

"How did your father die?" Elena asked in a solemn tone.

Ash became silent for a moment, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "I don't know how he died but I know the reason why he died." Ash said in a sorrowful voice.

Elena, taking notice of his voice, quickly sat beside him and laid his head on her lap. "If you don't want to tell me the rest, then just stop, ok." Elena said in a comforting tone.

Ash smiled and wiped the lone tear that fell from his right eye before continuing. "My father love me, my mother love me, and my father love my mother, but my mother never love my father." Ash said with a voice mixed with grief and rage. Elena was a bit startled at that little information about Ash's mother because this is the first time Ash mentioned her mother with such tone.

"My father loves my mother with all his heart, even when I was a child, I could see the love of my father to mother but my mother doesn't feel the same way, she doesn't love my father. My mother only look at my father like he was her friend, like he was second best and it killed him every time." Ash stated, tears unconsciously falling from his eyes. "My father did everything to please my mother, he gave up his career as a trainer, he gave his journey, hell, he even gave up on his dream, and it crushed my father's heart as he did those things but he did it with a smile on his so that he could prove to my mother that he was worthy of her, he failed. My mother still didn't loved him and my mother still looked at him with a fake smile and with eyes that shows pitiful compassion, and that crush his heart and his will to live. I still could remember his last words to me on the day he left us for good." Ash then said those words to Elena as he wept in sorrow.

"_My son, I love you and you might hate me for this someday but I can't continue living like this. Don't be like me, son, don't be like your fool of a father who settled for a fake love. My son, I know you're going to be someone who would surpass me one day but please don't be a fool like me when it comes to the heart."_

"After that, he died, I don't know how but he died. I never cried more on that day, I never wept more on that day, and I never played the violin ever again after that day. The thing that made me grief, that made me broke my heart on that day was because of my mother, because she didn't cry, she didn't even shed a tear on my father's grave, it was like my mother didn't care if my father died." Ash was now openly crying while Elena did her best to comfort him.

"Is that why you never mentioned you father to anyone?" Elena asked as she gently caressed Ash tears.

"It's hard for me to picture my mother so uncaring that's why I never mention my father to anyone, because every time I remember my father, I'm always reminded on how my mother was the very cause of my father's death." Ash said with grieving tone and sorrow filled Ash.

Elena cradled Ash fragile body; she knew that Ash told her something that he had kept bottled up in his heart for a long time. She remembered how Ash comforted her and how he held her lovingly when she opened up to him about her mother, if Ash did that to her at her most fragile state then she could do it to him now that he is in his most fragile state.

"How long have you kept this to yourself Ash, how long have you kept this great pain to yourself?" Elena asked as she embraced the crying Ash tightly and lovingly. "Let the pain out Ash, let it all out. I'm here for you like you were there for me when I told you about my mother." Elena then began humming a tune to comfort her crying love, the tune that her mother used to used to calm her down.

_**(Scene Change) **_

Gary, for what seems like the hundred times today, was shocked. He knew how Ash loved his father; he knew how broken Ash was when his father died but he didn't know how much pain and sorrow he bottled up inside of him. He always thought that he knew everything about Ash, from the way he thinks to the way he battles but know that he saw him opening up and weeping to his _**seemingly secret**_ girlfriend, he isn't sure if he ever knew his childish friend. His knees finally collapse from where he was hiding from the exhaustion and from the emotional shock that he had endured for today.

Gary then looked at the girl who was holding Ash. He didn't knew who she was or how did she became so important to Ash but he knew one thing, he knew that she is the only woman who knew Ash, the real Ash. He didn't know how those two came to be, he didn't how those two met, or how close the two is, but he was sure that that Elena person was one hell of a woman.

'_That girl is a saint. She not just made Ash fall in love with her, which is most likely impossible by other girls, but she had also made Ash open up to her. Brock would faint if he sees this and those girls would be broken hearted but I respect that woman, a person who could make Ash act like that deserved nothing less..'_ Gary thought as he closed the door and walked away from the seemingly perfect couple. "I'll spy on them tonight during the festival. Those two deserve some privacy, especially Ash." Gary whispered under his breath.

Adan was currently hovering behind them with his Skarmory, far enough for him to not get detected by the Pokémons who were on the roof but close enough to see and hear what they were doing. After hearing what Ash said about his late father, he was torn from comforting his nephew to confronting his sister and slapping her. He knew that Delia was the main reason of his death, his best friend's death, and he knew why, he knew that Delia never loved him because she never gotten over her first love, that was the cause of his death and something that he greatly detest about her. The two of them, Adan and Delia, never spoke to each other after Alexander's death because of that reason, because he was sick of her holding on to loved that was a failure from the start. The two of them never made up, never became the sibling that they used to be, and it was all because of that _**man**_.

"Delia, you idiot, you could have at least shed a tear on that day. That might have save him from bottling this much pain in his heart. But I am also at fault about this, I should have been there for him" Adan muttered as a lone tear fall from his eyes.

'_I'll let Elena heal him and I'll just confront the two of them later tonight about their secret relationship. Sarah and Jane would have field day if they see this.' _With that thought, he ordered his Skarmory to descend towards the ground as quietly as possible.

_**(Scene Change) **_

Elena held Ash for what seems like hours as she watched how broken he is after telling her about his father. She regretted asking that question after seeing how broken he is after answering it but she knew that he needed to let the grief that has been holding out or at least share the pain to someone, like he knew she needed to open up about her mother. She held Ash for a couple more minutes before he settle down and lay on her lap.

"Thank you Elena, I needed that." Ash said as he wiped some of his tears from his eyes, not even facing Elena.

"You help me about my issues with my late mother, I merely returned the favor." Elena stated in a soft voice.

"Nevertheless, I thank you." Ash then rose up from Elena's lap and sat beside him, not showing her his to eyes. "I think there was some good that happened when my father died, I don't want to admit it but there was some good that happened to me back then when he died." Ash whispered but it was loud enough for Elena to hear.

"And what is that Ash?" Elena asked as she intertwined her hand with his.

"Because of his death I never looked at a girl with interest beyond friendship. I tried my best to be oblivious of all attraction to females because I'm afraid that I'll be like my father, to be unloved by the woman he loved." Ash then looked at Elena with love and passion in his eyes. "I thank whatever entity who's watching me that I met you because now, I don't have to look at another woman, because the only woman that I ever want or ever dream of is already mine and I promise you Elena, I won't let you go." Ash stated as he wrapped his arms on her shoulder and guided her to his chest so that she was once again lying on top of him.

Elena blushed heavily at what Ash said. It never ceases to amaze her how he could make her so important and so love by some. Elena then looked at Ash with eyes that watched the love and passion that was in Ash's eyes. "Maybe our parents gave us something good after they die. When my mother died, I was so restrain and withdrawn to men because I was afraid that I might fell for someone like my father but I was fortunate enough to have met and fallen for you, and that might have been the greatest thing that happened to me." Elena said as she moved and snuggled close to Ash's shoulder before wrapping her two arms around Ash's neck.

Ash could smell the pleasant aroma of Elena's hair as she rested her head on his shoulder and as her hand creep over his neck and upper body. Ash wrapped one arm around her as he reached for his newly owned violin, he already though of something that would please her and him immensely.

"Elena, do you want to hear one of the melodies's that my father thought me?" Ash asked as she tightened his gripped to her, careful not to hurt her.

Elena looked at him and smiled brightly. "Sure, after that performance that you did in the music shop, I can't wait to hear you play some more." Elena said as she loosened her grip a little so that Ash could use his other hand to play the violin.

"What did you do that for? I was so comfortable while holding you in one of my arms and I could play this violin with one hand." Ash whined as he felt the lack of warmth and presence of Elena.

"Just play beautifully and I promise you that you could hold me as long as you want." Elena said teasingly.

Ash blush a bit after hearing before closing his eyes preparing to play one of his and his father's most prize melodies. When he was about to play the instrument, his eyes widen again, suddenly remembering something important.

"Before I start, can I ask you something?" Ash asked as he suddenly looked at Elena.

"Ask away." Elena said, excited in Ash's performance.

"Would you, my fine lady, give me the honor of being my date tonight, at the festival?" Ash asked with a smile and a light blush.

Elena looked at Ash confusedly after hearing that question. "Ash, I'm you lover so that means I have to be with you at stuff like this." Elena said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know but my father thought me, that even though a girl is my lover, I should ask her out first when will go into a date because it's common courtesy for men." Ash explained.

Elena nodded, understanding what Ash said before chuckling to herself. "You and your father must be very noble people. Fine, I'll be your date on the festival tonight, my good sir." Elena stated with smile. "Now will you please play the violin already? Really want to hear how good you really are" Elena demanded with a playful tone.

"As you wish my beautiful angel because your wish is always mine to fulfill." Ash said as he played on of his most favorite melodies and one of the most beautiful musical compositions that the world had not yet heard.

Elena looked at how well Ash played the violin. It was like Ash had fifty fingers as he rapidly moved his fingers through the strings of the violin and how he handled the bow with such finessed, it was nothing short of amazing. As Ash played his violin, Elena can't help but marvel on how amazingly beautiful the melody that Ash was producing with the violin. The melody that Ash was playing was pure musical genius, it was like he was playing a hundreds songs all at once and mixing it into one beautiful and harmonious song and it was nothing short but spectacular. The melody was soft lively, so filled with pure raw emotions, and so beautiful that world itself seems too stopped in order listened to the sound of the melody. The melody was also having an effect around the living things around them, the Pokémons that were there in the rooftop all had their eyes closed as they enjoyed the wondrous music that their master was playing and the flying Pokémons that were on sky, landed on the rooftop so that they could listen closely to the angelic music that was being produce by Ash and his one of a kind short the sound of the melody was so beautiful, so harmonic that words can't described how good the melody was.

After ten minutes Ash stopped playing the violin and looked at Elena, he smiled when he saw the expression on Elena's face.

"By the expression of your beautiful face, I would say that you like my little performance." Ash inquired with a smiled.

Elena could only nod dumbly. "You were amazing." Was the only thing that Elena could say, not able think of any word that could fully describe his skill as a violinist.

"Thanks, I hadn't played the violin for so long that I thought I was a bit rusty." Ash said as he returned the violin to its case.

"You weren't rusty at all in fact, that was the best music I have ever heard in all my life." Elena complimented with a glimmer in her eyes. Ash just smiled at her before closing his eyes and leaning to the wall behind him.

Elena then thought of a question that she wanted to know before and after hearing Ash's mysterious yet magnificent melody. "Hey Ash, what's the name of that composition?" Elena asked. That caused a strange effect on Ash.

Ash laughed softly at that question which caused Elena to playfully punch him on the chest. "What so funny?" Elena asked with a bit of irritation in her tone.

"Nothing loved; it's just that composition, that melody doesn't have a name." Ash said with a light chuckled. That earned him a confused look from Elena.

"What do mean it doesn't have a name? How could a beautiful, one of a kind, musical composition like that doesn't have a name?" Elena asked with curiosity lacing every letter of her statement.

"The composition and the melody of the music may be beautiful Elena but it is not one of kind. What you just heard in nothing but a different version of a composition that has been made since the beginning of time." Ash said cryptically. Elena once again looked confused which cause Ash to laugh a bit before further explaining what he said.

"You see my loved, that composition is merely the melody of my soul." Ash stated with a smiled on his face. Before Elena could ask what he meant, Ash explained further. "The first three compositions that my father thought me, was the melody of my heart, the melody of my soul, and the melody of nature. You heard the melody of my soul." Ash explained with the best of his abilities.

"So you're telling me that what I just heard was the melody that is coming out of your soul." Elena said in understanding.

"You guess it right Elena. My father thought me that each person has a different soul, a different heart, and a different understanding of nature and with those a person could make different sounds and melodies that could be consider one of kind but it is just the same composition, only with different sounds and melodies. Each sound and melodies differ from one person to another because each person has a different heart, soul, and nature, and because of that reason, the music becomes one of a kind. The melody of those three may also change depending if their being is change." Ash exclaimed in further explanation.

"How could you describe the melody of my soul, Elena?" Ash asked with a bit of worry in his tone.

Elena looked at Ash and smiled. "I always know that you're a magnificent and a beautiful man, but that melody told me that you're an even more magnificent and beautiful man than I first thought, you're a one of kind person and I'm glad that your mine, all mine." Elena said as she kissed Ash on the lips lightly. "Could you play me the melody of your heart? I want to know how wonderful your heart really is." Elena said with excitement and passion in her voice.

Ash smiled at her before he shook his head into a no. Elena groaned in disappointment at that. "Why not?" Elena asked in disappointment.

Ash kissed her forehead in order to soothe her disappointment a bit. "I plan to play the melody of my heart to you tonight on our date and I can't spoil your surprise tonight, tonight is after all a special occasion." Ash said in a teasing manner.

Elena was a bit confused at what Ash said but sighed dejectively in disappointment. Ash noticed it and apologized hastily. "Come on loved, I want to at least have the right atmosphere when I'll let you listen to my heart. I want to make it special for you, when you hear the depts. and melody of my heart." Ash said in apology. Elena looked at him with a gazed of disappointment which caused Ash to flinch a bit.

"You promise me that I'll be the first one to listen to it, to your heart." Elena asked in a low tone.

"I promise, Elena. My heart belongs to you so that melody belongs to you as well." Ash said as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Elena smiled mischievously after hearing that. "Okay then, I'll accept that but still, I still need to punish you at raising my hopes up." Elena stated with a mischievous tone. Ash felt a shiver run through his spine as well as a blush crept on his face after hearing that.

"What kind of punishment?" Ash asked with an uneasy tone as Elena leaned closed to him, she was almost straddling his entire body and Ash was feeling rather hot. Elena then gently placed her two arms over the back of Ash's head embracing him and also giving Ash a view on her chest area. Ash blushed furiously because his face was merely two inches away from touching the chest area of his loved.

"This…." Elena whispered as she captured Ash's lips and gently pushed him down on the ground. Ash quickly wrapped his two arms around her hips as the two descended on the ground. As the two made-out for a good minute, Elena lick Ash lips as she tried to send Ash a message, Ash seems to know what that message is and quickly opened his mouth so that Elena could enter the sweet cavern (for her ) which is Ash's mouth. The two of them then battled their tongues inside of their mouths, trying to gain dominance from each other but it didn't take long for Ash to gain the advantage. The two of them explored each other's mouths sexually, memorizing every detailed of their personal territory. Ash felt even more turned on as he heard Elena moaned from the kiss and into his mouth, which cause him to deepen the kiss even more, which cause Elena to moan and whimper in bliss.

After five minutes of making out, Elena, with great difficulty, pulled away from the kiss and gently gasped for air. Ash groaned at the absent of Elena's lips from his but smiled nevertheless.

"Is that my punishment?" Ash asked with a dreamy expression.

Elena giggled at Ash expression before shaking her head into a no. "No, that was your reward for letting me listen to your soul." Elena said as straddled on top of Ash's waist. "Your punishment on the other hand, I'm still thinking about it." Elena then went on a thinking position on top of Ash.

Ash felt a bit anxious as he looked at his loved think, he knew this would be interesting.

"I got it." Elena exclaimed happily before putting on fake stern expression as she looked at Ash. "For getting my hopes, you mister are going to be my personal bed for today until it's time for me to leave in the afternoon. I hadn't had enough sleep so I'm going to take a nap for a while and you are going to be my bed." Elena stated with a playful stern tone and a light blush on the cheeks as she lay her entire body on top of Ash, with her head on Ash's shoulder.

Ash blush a bit at feeling her loves body on top of his but smiled nevertheless, hey this was his punishment but he enjoyed it.

"Now be a good bed and wrapped those strong arms of yours over my waist." Elena ordered playfully with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"As you command my angel." Ash said as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and protectively.

"Thanks' that more comfortable, I never thought you'll make a good bed but hey, you're good at everything you do." Elena whispered as she closed her eyes and unconsciousness claiming her. She unconsciously snuggled closer to Ash as she slept.

"Sleep tight, my angel." Ash whispered to her ear as he moved his hands over her head and gently and protectively placed it on top of her head for a bit of comfort. It didn't take long for sleep to claim him as well.

"(That was one heck of a show)." Snorlax stated with a smile.

"(I'm just glad it's over)." Pikachu grumbled.

"(That was amazing; I never thought Ash could be so romantic)." Charizard said with tears falling down his eyes (Anime style).

"(He is such a sweet bastard)." Sceptile said as he wiped some tears that was falling from his eyes.

"(That's my 'father' for you)." Koyuki stated with pride.

Pikachu and Snorlax then glanced at the three only to see the three of them were embracing each other in a three way hug with tears animatedly falling down their eyes. The two of them sweat drop at the sight.

"(Those love-sick bastard)." Pikachu stated in a low tone.

_**(Scene Change) **_

"WHERE IN THE HELL IS HE." Misty yelled angrily and worriedly as she paced back in fort in the parking lot. "His been gone all day with just that bloody note, a bloody note didn't even tell us where he is."

"Relax Misty; Ash did say that he'll be back at 3:30." Brock said trying to calm his orange haired friend.

"His late, its 4:40 already, his a hour and ten minutes late." Misty shouted at Brock. Brock hastily back down a bit at the fear of being pummeled by his violent friend.

"If you traveled with him during the Battle Frontier, this thing is only vintage Ash." Max sighed at the remembrance of Ash monthly disappearance.

"Max has a point; Ash had been doing his disappearing act for three years now. You'll get used to it." Brock exclaimed which earned him a hit in the head by both Mist and Dawn.

"AREN'T YOU EVEN WORRIED ABOUT HIM WHEN EVER HE DISSAPEARS." Both of them yelled at Brock, Brock tend to his head as the two of them yelled at him.

May and Zoey giggled uneasily at their two friends. Zoey didn't exactly know what the issue is but it seems like it's a big deal to Ash's circle of friend. May on the other hand had a solemn and serious look on her face. She didn't knew what Ash was doing every time he disappeared but it was heart wrenching for her to see him that happy every time he reappears. It not like she was against seeing Ash happy, heck she was glad that he was happy but that happiness seems to causes her heart to ache in an unknown reason.

May then glance at Gary who had returned after an hour and a half in search for Ash, May noticed that Gary acted different when he returned to the group. It was like; Gary saw something that changed his perspective. May, curious at the sudden change, decided to talk to him a bit, he may have saw what Ash was doing.

"Hey Gary." May greeted with a low yet cheerful tone.

"Hey," Gary responded as he sat in the bench.

"So, did you found out what Ash is doing?" May asked hopefully.

"I didn't May, I'm not even sure anymore if I ever knew Ash." Gary said as he carefully molded his words. _'I can't tell them about what I saw. I need to talk to Ash and that Elena girl first before telling them. Plus I don't want to see any hearts crush in front of me.'_ Gary thought as he glanced at May.

May seems to be confused at that statement and was about to asked what he meant when a screamed cut through the air.

"ASH KETCHUM, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MISTER." Misty and Dawn shouted in unison. The rest of the group look at the cause of the commotion and was met by the sight of Ash carrying a large shopping bag and Pikachu on his shoulder with a bored expression

Ash merely looked at them and smile. "Sorry I'm late, my nap was to comfortable for me to wake up." Ash stated with his best acting and deceitful tone.

_**(Scene Change) **_

"Where have you been Elena? You're forty minutes late, that's quite unlike you." Natasha stated with a calculative gazed upon the little prodigy.

"Sorry Tasha, I just got sidetrack a bit." Elena exclaimed with a bright smiled. Natasha seems to notice that totally bright and uncharacteristic smiled on Elena's faced and raised an eye brow in confusion.

"You seemed happy Elena, disturbingly happy." Natasha inquired with a sharp tone.

"It must be that nap I took on the roof today, I never felt so relaxed in days." Elena said with cheerful smile and a light blush on her face. Natasha would have question her more if it wasn't for Adan spitting a large amount of water that he was drinking to the faces of Justin and Michael followed by a frantic coughed. Justin and Michael's right eye twitch violently as they wipe the water mixed with saliva from their face.

"Papa Dan, you okay." Elena asked her second 'father'.

"I'm fine, 'coughed' I just tasted 'coughed' something 'coughed' disgusting." Adan said between his coughed. _'She doesn't smell like sex so it's safe to say that they didn't do it.'_ Adan thought uncomfortably.

Natasha looked at them with a gazed that could analyze and scare Satan himself. "You two know something that I don't but it's time for us to go. We need to get dress for the festival tonight," Natasha said as she pushed Elena inside the van. _'Adan had been acting strange lately and so does Elena when we arrive, I wonder.' _Natasha though suspiciously_. _

_**(Scene Change) **_

"Why do we have to wait for those girls to get dress again, hey Brock, what time will the festival begin." Max grumbled as he laid his body on the sofa lazily.

"The festival will start at 7:30 Max." Brock said to his bored friend.

"Could we just go to the town before the girls, knowing those four this may take a while AND I MEAN A LONG TIME?" Max exclaimed, greatly empathizing the time.

"Sorry Max, no can do. We not just have to wait for those four girls but also for Mrs. Ketchum, Mrs. Hikari, Noelle, Professor Oak, and surprisingly Ash. The last one, even I couldn't believe." Brock explained with a small smile.

"I never took Ash for someone who would care for his looks, he changed somehow." Max said with disbelief.

When they had arrived at the house they were shocked that Ash hurriedly hit the shower and had not gotten out for an hour now, much to the groups dismay and annoyance. It was lucky that there were two showers in the house or else it may cause an all out brawl outside the shower room.

"How long as Ash been there, two hours." Max asked, finding anyway to at least have something to do.

"Two hours and counting, strange Ash never took this long when his taking baths during out journey." Brock inquired remembering how fast the boy takes his shower and baths.

"Yeah, Ash isn't the person to think about his hygiene." Max snickered. "What do you think Gary?" Max asked as he glanced at the silent Pokémon researcher.

"Yeah, what you say." Gary said nonchalantly and without any hint of interest or arrogance in his voice. Brock and Max glanced at the Gary, whom was leaning on a wall with a solemn expression. Since he returned from following Ash, he seems to be mere solemn and was thinking a lot harder and sincere. He was also uncharacteristically quiet, disturbingly quiet. The group also noticed that Gary was looking at Ash with mixture of shock, disbelief and hurt in his eyes, like he saw something that changed his very perspective of Ash, heck it was like he saw something that changed his perspective of life itself.

"Hey Gary you okay, you seemed to be awfully quiet at the mall and also when we left." Brock asked with worry.

"It's nothing, believe me it's nothing." Gary said as he looked at his two friends.

Max took notice in Gary's tone and smirked, he may have just figured out why Gary was like that. "Is it something to do with Ash and what he did in the mall?" Max asked which caused Gary to almost stumble down the ground after hearing that statement. Max seemed to hit the nail.

"So you was doing, finally we get to know what Ash is doing every time he disappears. The mystery is finally solved, finally." Max exasperated in glee.

Before any of them could say a word, Brock beat them to it. "Before any of you say something, let me get out of hearing range first. I don't want Ash's fist landing on my face ever." Brock said in fear as he hastily leaved the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Gary asked, bilwierded by the breeder's action.

"Don't mind him, his just still traumatized when Ash beat the living day lights out of him when we stalk Ash do find out what his doing when he disappears but who could blame, I even felt sorry when Ash began punching his face, I even felt hurt after seeing those blows." Max shuddered after remembering that beating. "So could you tell me what you saw that made Ash disappear?" Max asked in anticipation.

"Sorry Max, I didn't see anything, I didn't even see Ash in the mall. I doubt if he even is doing something worthwhile." Gary said with his best acting voice, which was pretty damn believable. _'I never thought I'll find a used in those acting lessons that me and Ash used to take when we were kids.'_ Gary thought with a smile.

"Are you sure, are you really sure that you didn't even saw anything that involved Ash?" Max asked in hoped in his voice.

"Sorry Max, Ashy-boy seemed have learned how to be evasive, I didn't even see his shadow." Gary said with a voice that could fool a lie-detector.

"I see." Max sighed in disappointment. "I never would have thought that Ash would be this hard to figure out, cause come on this is Ash were talking about, his as readable as a book." Max said with a mocking laugh.

"That's Ash for you, his more readable than an opened book." Gary said with a fake snicker.

The two of them laughed for a while, that until they heard a sickening thud. The two of them knowing what that thud is and who caused that sighed, this was going to be a long night, especially for Gary.

"You want to check how beat up Brock is." Gary asked as he walked towards the cause of the commotion.

"If it burns up some time, sure why not." Max replied with boredom.

_**(Scene Change) **_

"(We've been here for two hours, can we get out now)?" Pikachu asked in desperation.

"Few more minutes, just give me a few more minutes. I'm almost done here." Ash said as he carefully and gently polished something in hands. Ash was already wearing the clothes that Elena unfortunately bought for him, but he changed some design of the clothing in order to fit his style and his personality, and more specifically, so that the clothes are more qualify and more efficient in a fight.

"(You've been polishing that thing for more than an hour, what is that thing anyway)?" Pikachu asked as he peered at Ash's direction.

"It's not a thing but it's the most important thing that my father left me." Ash said with a slight growled. "Plus, I'm polishing this because I'm finally ready to give it to Elena." Ash said with a blissful smile.

Pikachu sighed and patiently watched his brother to polish the little jewel in his hand. He knew that once he gave that to Elena that would signify there….. He didn't even want to think about it and just shrugged the idea. He knew that this will happen from the time Ash met Elena and he will follow Ash's decision till the end.

"It's done." Ash said as he looked at the beautiful jewel in front of him, more specifically the written language behind the precious jewel. "I finally have the courage to give this to here." Ash then put the jewel in his pocket.

"Come on Pika, let's go." Ash called as he opened the window, Pikachu then jumped on his shoulder. "Looks like there already waiting for me outside and who am I to keep them waiting." Ash then jumped of the second floor towards the ground.

_**(Scene Change) **_

The group of ten was patiently waiting for their last member to come down. All the females was dressed by traditional kimono's that watched the color of their hair while the boys on the other hand was dressed by their usual unimpressive attire.

"This the first time that Ash took his sweet time in the showers." Dawn said with an impatient tone.

"Of all the times that that guy will thing about hygiene why now." Misty exclaimed with an exasperated sighed.

"Yeah, how inconsiderate of Ash." May said in annoyance as she waited impatiently for the raven haired boy.

"Inconsiderate, this is the first time that Ash actually made us wait for something." Max grumbled under his breath.

"Your point being, Max." May snapped at her brother.

"My point being May." Max then send a sneer at his sister. "Is that you guys are more inconsiderate for forcing us to carry all those bags from the mall than Ash. This is his first time he made us wait for something and you call him inconsiderate, what are you a hypocrite?" Max exclaimed with a cheeky sneer.

"Why you little…" May said threateningly as she approach her brother. May would have most likely trampled him if it was not for something or more specifically someone landing in between them. The said person was Ash.

"Hey their guys." Ash said with a low tone and with a sly smile. Pikachu just gave them a smile and a thumps up.

"ASH." The entire group exclaimed in shocked at Ash, the reason why is because of his new attire. Ash was wearing a black on white trench coat that has a strange insignia of a blue orb with wings on its side and a lotus in the middle of the orb on the back of the trench coat, a fitted black shirt with a white lightning in printed in front of it, a black on red with silver flames dancing all around it, strangely he wasn't wearing his signature hat, letting his hair sway by the wind and even his hair was different, the usual messy hair of his was tame in a wave and spiky like fashion. The boys were shocked to see Ash have a major make over, while the girls were drinking Ash's new look with their eyes with lustful expression in them, if he looked handsome before with his old attire, he looked damn right hot and dashing with this style of clothing and hair. The adult and Gary on the other hand had a different expression on their faces. Johanna had a bilwierded look on her face like she saw that man before during her journeys, Gary and his grandfather had a look of utter disbelief on their faces, that look was similar with his father. Ash's mother on the other hand had to check her heart if she wasn't experiencing a heart attack because right now, her son looked like the mirror image of his father only better looking.

Ash didn't pay his friends any mind as he kneeled down to Max's level, dropping the suitcase that Ash was carrying. "Hey their Max thanks for not saying I'm inconsiderate." Ash said as he patted Max's head.

"No problem Ash." That was the only words that came out of Max's mouth, still shocked at Ash's arrival. Ash then stood up and looked at May right on the eye.

"Oh yeah, May." Ash said in a low tone.

"Yes Ash." May replied with a slight blush on her shock face.

"A era should non factum severiter versus suus frater." Ash stated in a scolding manner in an unknown language. The group, especially May, flinch at Ash's tone but Delia, Professor Oak, and Gary were slacked jaw.

"Ash, did you just spoke Latin." Gary said in shocked.

Ash merely gave Gary a smile before walking away from the group but he stopped right in front of his mother. Delia at her son right in the eye which Ash answered by merely smiling.

"EGO sum meus abbas filius." Ash said in a whispered so that his mother was the only who could hear it. Ash then walked of, not seeing the tearful expression on her mother's face.

Delia quickly shrugged of that expression and followed her son, her changed son.

The group didn't notice that little exchange because of one reason.

"What language did Ash speak?" Zoey asked in curiosity.

"It's Latin, Ash just spoke Latin." Gary explained to them with a smirked in his face. "I can't believe it, Ash still speaks Latin."

"You mean Ash can speak that complicated language." The group said in unison.

"Yeah, Ash was very proficient in Latin. We were thought by his father when we were young. Ash can speak and translate Latin very well while I can only translate" Gary said with a laugh.

"So what did Ash told me." May asked with a smiled and hoping in her tone. '_Maybe he complimented me.'_ May thought hopefully.

"Do you really want to know what Ash said to you?" Gary asked backing away from May. May nodded eagerly which cause Gary to sigh. "Ash said 'A lady should not act harshly towards his brother'." It only took a second to May to comprehend the message, May sulk at the corner while Max was snickering behind her.

_**(Scene Change) **_

"For Arceus sake, why are we waiting for those girls to get dressed?" Justin complained as paced at the lobby.

"Easy, because if we leave Natasha is going to eat our heads off." Michael stated as he played chest with Neil. "That and if I leave, Karen would kill me." Michael added as he moved his Rook to take Neil's Knight.

"So sit down, you're making us dizzy, Justin." Henry stated with a stern voiced.

"But come on boss, those girls are always like this, making us wait because there are two busy trying out different clothes. Why can they be like us, we just pick up some clothes, put it on, and we look good." Justin proclaim with impatiently.

"Idiot, this is why you're an ass. You need to understand that girls are always sensitive about the way they look, its common girl thing." Adan said as he hit the back of the boys head.

"Yeah Justin and you're the one to talk, look at you, you dressed like a bloody businessman." Neil stated in a low yet hearable voiced as he captured Michaels Queen. "Check Mate and that's game." Neil lay down on the chair as Michael looked at the chess board with disbelief in his eyes.

"Shut it Neil, I need to look good for the ladies." Justin said with a suave tone as he showed off his purple suit.

"Guys today, there so inconsiderate for us women." Natasha said as she with the group of girls' behind her all wearing different kinds and colors of kimonos. "Elena would probably take a while longer; she said that she is still trying on something."

"Maybe she's trying to make herself look pretty all for me." Justin said arrogantly which earned him a kick in the rear by Adan and Neil.

"IF YOU SPEAK AGAIN, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD, THE'LL BE NEEDING A DOCTOR JUST TO REMOVED MY SHOE OF YOUR ASS." Adan shouted with raged as he momentarily held Justin and threw him to the wall with forced that could shatter a bone.

Michael helped Justin picked himself up on his feet and before whispering. "Don't piss him off idiot, I don't know what the reason is but he is awfully angry and happy today, and knowing boss Adan, that is not a good combination." Justin shuddered at that. Michael was right, the last time that Adan was both happy and angry at the same time; it didn't go well for the person who almost groped Elena and Sarah. The last he heard, they spent a year in the hospital with a broken spine and a severely broken groin. The scary part is that, no proof had been found that could point Adan to the crime.

Before any commotion could be made by Adan's outburst, a voice cut through the tense atmosphere like a hot knife cutting butter.

"Hey guys, when will we leave?" A voice that was unmistakably belong to Elena asked. The group snapped their necks toward the source of the voice and almost dropped their jaws in shocked. They all knew Elena was amazingly beautiful but this, this is crazy.

Elena was wearing an elegant white kimono that amazingly hides yet shows her well endowed figure. She was not wearing any make up but her faced still radiates with beauty. The most eye-catching about her were the six jewelries that she was uncharacteristically wearing, a beautiful diamond angel-winged shape necklace, a feather shaped amulet that was made by silver gemstone, a pair of rose shape earrings that was made of pure sapphire, a golden bracelet that looked like a lightning bolt, another bracelet now made with pure silver that has a silver diamond in the center, and finally and the most beautiful jewelry on Elena was the lotus flower with so many petals which was made by a blue, glimmering crystal that was place neatly on her hair. Elena looked like a Goddess that went down from heaven.

"Are you guys okay?" Elena asked her silent crew.

"Elena, why are you wearing so many jewelries?" Natasha asked frantically.

"Forget that, where did you get those, they look very pretty." Both Michelle and Tanya asked in unison, their eyes shining madly.

"And expensive. How could you even afford those?" Natasha added with an exasperated look.

"Would you guys believe me if I tell you that this was all gifts." Elena said with a cheerful tone.

"No but I can feel that you won't tell us anything if we ask, so it's pretty much useless." Karen said as she leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Good, come on Koyuki, let's go." Elena motioned Koyuki to follow as they walk towards the group.

As she approached the group, Justin suddenly appeared in front of her. "Hello Lena-Dear." Justin greeted with a smile.

Koyuki clench her paw's into a fist, preparing to maul the person that was in front of her and her 'mother'. She was stopped when Elena place a hand on her shoulder. "Hello, Justin." Elena greeted with a fake smile.

"You look very nice." Justin complimented with his most charming voice, Elena merely smile and attempted to walk pass him. "Take is easy Lena dear, I'm just seeing those pretty jewelry of your, especially this lotus." Justin then extended his arms to take the crystal lotus from Elena's hair.

The result was shockingly painful. Elena slapped Justin's hands away before facing him, grabbing both of his shoulder, and finally hitting his groin with her knee, with shocking speed, force, and accuracy. The group cringed and flinch at the painful expression on Justin's face.

"SHIT," The group said in unison.

"Oh fuck." Justin merely said in pain, he almost fell on his knees but Elena pulled him up by the color. Elena looked at Justin with a cold and deadly stare that could scare a bunch of Gyrados.

"If you ever, I mean if you ever, touch this crystal lotus or any of my jewelry again, I swear I am going to kill you. That crystal lotus and my other jewelries was given to me by a special person, by a very special person to me and if you even touch any of them, I promise, your life would not last long." Elena said venom and hatred dripping in every word.

Justin flinch at that and merely nodded, feeling the pain in his groin.

Elena snarled at Justin before dropping him like a sack of potatoes and walk off with Koyuki, oblivious by the stare of her crew.

"Note to self, don't touch Elena's jewelries." Michael stated which the group nods in agreement. At that day, there was a rule made by the crew, touch Elena's jewelry, you're on your own and expect a kick on the nuts.

The three on the crew on the other hand had different reactions. Henry merely laughed at Justin before helping the poor idiot up. Natasha on the other hand had a suspicious expression on her faced for three reason, one, Elena never wore any jewelry of any kind, second, she never hit Justin no matter how annoying he is, and that is saying something, third, Elena was exceptionally happy before Justin made his lame moved. She shook her head and decided she'll investigate later. Adan on the other hand had a very wide grin on his face with one though in his sadistic head.

'_A very special person huh, damn my nephew really cares for Elena if he would buy those expensive and very authentic jewelry for her.'_ Adan though as he looked upon two special, sphere shape, necklace that he was holding. _'I never thought I'll get to used these.'_

_**(Scene Change) **_

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Ash asked as he looked at the crowded street that were filled with different stands that offers games, food, and more things that they could say.

'_I need to know where they are going so I could know where I'll take Elena for the night.'_ Ash thought with caution.

"I think I'll eat first, I hear that there's a good noodle's in a shop nearby." May said with a cheerful tone and smile.

"I'm going to the souvenir shop; I need to send some dolls to my sisters." Misty said with a sighed.

"I think I'll go with Misty, I need to add some dolls in my collection." Dawn replied with a girlish tone.

"I guess I'll go to Noelle's shop. I'm curious about what she sells." Zoey said with a smile of anticipation.

"I on the other hand will visit the little zoo of Pokémons here; It will be interesting to see some Pokémons native in Sinnoh." Professor Oak stated with a smile.

"Can I go with you Professor, anywhere is better than near these girls." Max said which earned him a glared from the girls.

"Sure Max." Professor Oak said in an attempt to save the boy from being maul. "What about you two, Delia, Johanna, what are the things that the two of you will do?"

"Me and Delia will just see the bazaar. I hear they offer great gowns." Johanna said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Sam, I need to update my wardrobe." Delia said with a soft tone.

"I see what about you Ash?" Professor Oak asked but when he faced the place where Ash used to be, he was gone. "Where did Ash go?"

"He was just there, Professor." Max said as he looked

Gary seeing that that was his cue, decided to act now, literally. "Don't worry about Ash, he just couldn't wait to go to that place. I need to go as well." Gary said as he attempted to walk away.

"Where did Ash go?" Misty asked in a sharp tone.

"Ash went to a place where we talk about. Me and Ash are going to have little reunion of sort." Gary said not even being affected by Misty's sharp tone.

"Why didn't you tell us then?" May asked with a certain edge in her voice.

Gary but his lip, this was not going as plan. Luckily for him, Brock stepped in.

"Give us a break guys, this is boy's night out so give us a break." Brock said as forcibly pushed Gary away. "Well just go at the middle of town when the fireworks start and be on time when the dance start, so don't worry about us." Brock then hurriedly walked away from the girls.

"Take care of Ash okay." Mrs. Ketchum said as she waved them good bye.

"Sure Mrs. Ketchum." Brock shouted as they disappear from the horizon.

_**(Scene Change) **_

"Why are you following Natasha?" Adan asked for what seems like a hundred times this night. He and Natasha was currently walking among the hundreds of people scattered in the street, whom where enjoying themselves.

"I'm here to help find Elena, she seems angry when Justin touched that crystal Lotus of hers, I wonder why?" Natasha said as she followed her long time friend. Natasha was looking intently at Adan, whom was in front of her.

"I could do that all by myself, why don't you enjoy yourself Natasha." Adan commented feeling nervous a bit. _'Get out of her Tasha, for both our sakes.'_

"I also care about Elena, Adan, and I have a feeling that you know something that I don't, and you know that unnerves me." Natasha said with a suspicious expression.

"You think too much Tasha, way too much." Adan stated with a slight aggravation. _'Damn, she's always too smart for her and my own good.' _Adan though in aggravation.

"So you are hiding something from me." Natasha said in realization. Natasha always could read any person, especially Adan.

Adan stopped momentarily and sighed. "You certainly know how to read me, woman." With that, he threw a necklace towards Natasha. "If you want to follow me fine but wear that first, Koyuki will find us if were not wearing that." With that said, he walked off.

"So you want me to wear this Aura Gem, so this thing involves Elena." Natasha as she wore the necklace and followed her friend to an unknown location.

"Yup, but don't ask me cause I still can't believe it." Adan said in a nonchalant matter.

"I'll take your word for it then." Natasha simply stated.

_**(Scene Change) **_

"So where's Ash, Gary." Brock asked as he walked beside Gary.

"Could you go somewhere else Brock you're distracting me." Gary requested with a desperate voice.

"No way, I would rather spend some time with you guys rather than those girls." Brock then shivered at the reminder of his time with the girls.

"What, go and flirt with some girls but stay away from me." Gary said with a harsher voice. He needs to be alone so he could stalk Ash efficiently.

"Come on Gary, I'm not always like that." Brock defended himself but also taking note of Gary's tone. "Plus, Ash is the one who tends to attract girls." Brock said with a blush, he was lucky that he left Croagunk at the house or else he would most likely be Poison Jab.

"Please Brock; just go……oh shit." Gary never finished his statement as he forced Brock to an alley. He had just saw Elena and that white Lucario, which means that Ash is not far behind.

"Hey that hurt." Brock growled at Gary.

"Shut it and if you're going to be here, at least where this." Gary said as he shoved a sphere shape necklace towards Brock.

"Gary, what the hell?" Brock hissed at his friend's harsh behavior.

"Just watch," Gary snarled.

_**(Scene Change) **_

Elena was currently waiting for Ash in a secluded part of town that was being pass by a lot of people and was between allies.

Elena was still a bit fuming at what Justin did, the nerve of him trying to touch an important treasure that was given to her by Ash, It was unforgivable, especially that this treasure is her only way to know that her Ash was still alive. She thought that Justin was lucky that she had a date with Ash because if not, she would have most likely broken his neck like a twig (and yes she has the ability to do that). She sighed in aggravation once again as she wait for her Ash patiently.

"('Mother', are you still mad at what that idiot did)?" Koyuki asked knowingly.

"Yes and if it weren't for my date with loved today, I would have most likely break him in half." Elena said with almost a growled.

"('Mother' please do not be angry, 'father' does not like it when you are angry, and it always caused destruction when 'father is around)." Koyuki said with a shudder, when her 'mother' is angry or sad her dad always hunt the person that cause her to be like that and he will break them in half like sticks and it is not pretty.

"Sorry Koyuki," Elena said as she calm her nerves down. "Is just that this crystal," Elena touched the crystal Lotus on the palm of her hands. "Is the only way for me to know that his safe." Elena then gazed at the beautiful crystal that she was holding.

"('Father' will always be safe because he has not yet fulfilled his dream. You know how powerful and lucky 'father' is, he has enough power to fight a legendary in an equal footing and win and has enough luck to win an island and a mansion to boot)." Koyuki said humorously. Elena giggled at that.

"Thank you dear, I can't face Ash while I'm aggravated." Elena said with a warm smile. Koyuki smile at her 'mother's' lifted mood.

"(That's good to hear, do you think we should find 'father' already)." Koyuki asked as she tried to sence the Aura of her 'father'.

"Don't bother, Koyuki. Knowing him he'll be here, right…, about…..," Elena chuckled as she felt teo familiar arms wrapped comfortably around her waist.

"Now," Ash said in a soft whisper. "Good evening beautiful."

Elena giggled at the compliment. She raised her hand and placed over the back of his head while holding the crystal Lotus in her other hand. "What took you so long?" Elena asked as she embraced his with her one arm.

"Sorry for that, Elena. I had to know what the plans of my friends are so that we could move around them." Ash said in apology. Pikachu nod his head before jumping off Ash's shoulder and standing near where Koyuki is.

"I see, it's okay then." Elena said as she faced her loved. "You look very handsome by the way." Elena complimented as she gazed at Ash from to p to bottom, not even bothering to hide the lust in her eyes.

"Well the person the person that I am facing right now looked like a complete Goddess of beauty so I need to at least look presentable." Ash complimented which caused to blush. Ash laughed softly before tightening his hold on her. "I see you finally wore those jewels that I gave you and like I thought, they look wondrous on you." Elena's blush became more intense after that compliment.

"Please Ash, no more. I'm already tempted to do things to you that could be considered _inappropriate_ (In short, she is very much tempted to rape him)." Elena said as she buried her head on Ash's shoulder to hide her blush.

"Vos can operor quisquam ut mihi , pro EGO sum mereo a procer quod vos es meus Dea (Translation. You can do anything to me, for I am merely a prince and you are my Goddess)." Ash said in a chuckle. Elena blush even more, understanding every word that Ash just said.

"So, where are we going?" Elena asked trying to shrugged away her intense blush

"Depends on you." Ash said as he looked at her. "Where do you want to go first?"

"I think it would be best for you to lead this date, unlike you, I don't have the ability to scan the area." Elena said as removed herself from Ash arms and looked at the large town.

"Sure why not but first…" Ash then appeared in front of her and took the crystal Lotus that she was holding. "This would look perfect right here." Ash then placed the crystal Lotus on Elena hair, tucking her long white hair on the right side, giving him the perfect view on Elena's right side. "Look at you, you really are a Goddess." Ash said in a soft whisper.

"You are really making this difficult for me." Elena grumbled huskily as she captured Ash's lips for a passionate kiss. Ash smile mentally before wrapping his arms around Elena's waist to deepen the kiss which Elena answered by wrapping her arms around Ash neck. With Ash's skill with his tongue, it didn't take long for Elena to moan in the kiss which was Ash's cue to break the kiss, much to her displeasure.

"I was enjoying you." Elena said lustfully.

"I was enjoying you too but we have time for that later." Ash said in a whisper as he carried her bridal style. Elena wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Pikachu, Koyuki, you know what to do." Both Pokémons nodded, Pikachu created an electric disk below his paws and used the disk to fly above them, twelve feet above the two. Koyuki first embraced her father's leg before creating her very own disk made of Aura and float toward her 'uncle'.

"So where are we going loved." Elena asked in a whisper.

"I know this placed where I can win you a large prize, we are going their first." Ash said as he walked towards a specific location, with the two Pokémons following them via flight as they scout for the people they know. Elena closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Ash's chest and that earned her a kiss in the forehead. Ash walked away with Elena in his arms, oblivious to the four people whom will follow them the whole night.

With Gary and Brock.

Brock's expression was a mixture of shock, surprised, awe, jealousy, disbelief, confusion and many other emotions that would take too long to write. In short his expression was like' What the bloody hell just happen?' and 'Am I dreaming cause there is no way in the seven layers of hell will Ash kiss a girl, a stranger at that?'. He just watched a scene that he thought will never happen, ever.

"Whoa, Ash bought her those Jewels. Man talk about taking a relationship seriously, those jewels caused a fortune." Gary said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Gary." Brock called in what seemingly a robotic tone.

"Yes Brock." Gary said as he looked at his shell shock friend.

"I just saw Ash sweet talk a girl, flirt with a girl, hug a girl with so much passion, kiss a girl lovingly, and carry her off to Arceus knows where. Am I dreaming?" Brock asked with a robotic tone and an expression of disbelief.

"Nope cause I saw it as well." Gary said calmly.

Brock merely nodded at that. "Then tell me, I don't know that girl and judging by your expression, you don't know that girl either and for all things that are good , Misty, May, Dawn, Max and Mrs. Ketchum don't know her as well but judging by Ash's actions towards her, it could be say that Ash knows her quite well and that girls knows him too, am I right?" Brock said with an expression which could be read as, 'Is this the end of the world as we know it.

"I believe so." Gary said calmly.

"One more question………………."

With Adan and Natasha.

Adan was currently grinning from ear to ear, proud of his and how his nephew took charge of the date and how much he loves her favorite little girl. Natasha on the other hand had a calm and cool expression written in her faced. She just watched a scene that shatter her belief.

"Adan," Natasha called out her friend. Adan looked at her and grinned at her expression.

"Tell me, we just saw Elena allow herself to be hold by a boy, to be sweet talk by a boy, to be flirted by a boy, to be kiss by a boy, and to be carry off by a boy that we don't know or seen before but it is very clear that Elena knew that boy because she seems to enjoy it." Natasha asked in a stoic tone.

"Pretty much." Adan answered simply.

"And we just confirmed that that boy, that Ash boy, was the one who gave Elena those expensive and authentic jewels, right." Natasha asked again with a stoic and skeptic voice.

"I'm afraid so." Adan replied with a bright smiled.

"Do you know that boy?" Natasha asked in confused tone.

"Sure I do, I discover their relationship just last afternoon as well as the name of the boy. The boy's name is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, Ash Ketchum for short; he is the son of my sister, Delia Ketchum, and my best friend, Alexander Ketchum. In shot that boy is my nephew that I don't even know." Adan said with a disturbing smile.

Natasha's right eye twitch violently after hearing those two familiar and friendly names and by Adan's way of answering.

"One more question………………."

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN LAYERS OF BLOODY HELL IS HAPPENING IN THIS BLOODY WORLD?" Brock and Natasha asked, unleashing their confusion, shock, and disbelief in a yell. They were lucky that both Ash and Elena were already an earshot away.

Gary and Adan merely shrugged their shoulders. "Beat's me."

This is going to be a long and an unforgettable night.

* * *

_**CHAPTER EIGHT IS FINALLY DONE**_

_**GOOD LORD, I'M MAKING IT HABIT IN WRITING STORIES THAT ARE TEN THOUSAND PLUS.**_

_**I DIDN'T INTEND THIS CHAPTER TO BE LIKE THIS BUT WHEN I READ THAT I WROTE ABOUT ASH'S FATHER, I CAN'T RESIST BUT ELABORATE ABOUT HIM AND HOW HE DIED. ALSO, I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T THINK IT'S CORNY THAT ASH COULD SPEAK LATIN ( I DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT LANGUAGE), I FIGURE THAT HIS FATHER LOVES THEATRICS AND WHEN I THINK OF THEATRICS, LATIN IS THE FIRST WORD THAT COMES OUT OF MY MIND, SO I FIGURE THAT ASH SHOULD SPEAK LATIN.**_

_**P.S. COULD YOU GUYS RECOMMEND ME A WEBSITE THAT COULD TRANSLATE ENGLISH SENTENCE TO LATIN SENTENCE? I FOUND A SITE THAT COULD DO IT BUT I AM NOT COMFORTABLE ABOUT THE ACCURACY OF THE WEBSITE. SO IF YOU GUYS KNOW A SIGHT THAT IS BETTER IN TRANSLATING, PLEASE TELL.**_

**_TITLE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER: A WONDERFUL DATE, A DECISION, AND UNWANTED CONFRONTATION_**

_**NEXT UPDATE: THE FALLEN MASTER, AND THEN I WILL START WRITING MY NEW POKEMON FICTION WHICH IS TITLED: A STORY OF A CELESTIAL PRINCE.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER NINE: FESTIVAL OF LOVE PART III- **__**A WONDERFUL DATE, A DECISION, AND UNWANTED CONFRONTATION**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

Ash was blissfully carrying Elena in his arms as they walked across town. Both Ash and Elena were smiling at the pleasant feeling that they were feeling because of each other. The two of them were feeling a slight uneasiness at having a date in public with their friend in the area as they are but they shrugged it off, with Pikachu and Koyuki in the skies, they could warn them when they saw any of them. Unknown to the four of them, four people, who have undiscovered talent in stealth, were trailing them.

"This is so wrong." Natasha stated as she stalked Elena and her secret boyfriend.

"I know but Elena is like a daughter to me and Ash is a nephew that I didn't have the honor to see for ten years, I need to see this and how far are they in their relationship." Adan said as he glanced at the sky to determine the movements of the two Pokémons in the air.

Natasha expression momentarily changed after remembering that the boy who was carrying Elena was the offspring of a man that she adored greatly and the person who she considered a good friend. "I can't believe this, they have a son and Delia didn't even tell me." Natasha said in a sad tone.

Adan looked at his friend and taped her shoulder in a comforting manner. "My sister didn't allow me to be a part of his life when Alexander died, I think that Ash forgot about me considering that the only memory that he has about me is teaching him how to fight when he was four." Adan said in a sullen tone.

Natasha looked at Adan and Adan merely smiled at her. "My sister has trouble letting go and moving on, that's why I haven't talk to her in more than ten years. That's her only weakness." Adan said with a sad smile.

Natasha giggled bitterly at that. "That's one of the reasons why you hated Henry so much, right?" Natasha asked with a knowing tone.

Adan chuckled coldly at that. "Yeah, if he had just fought to keep his and my sisters relationship together, if that guy didn't have a weak heart, then our lives would have been way better. I would have married Relena and you would have most likely married Alexander but Henry ruined our fairy tale dream when she broke off with my sister, the selfish bastard." Adan exclaimed bitterly.

"If you put it that way, yeah that selfish asshole." Natasha chuckled but then thought off something that made the entire relationship between Elena and Ash so surreal. "Hey Adan, don't you think this entire relationship between Elena and that Ash kid is like history repeating itself." Natasha asked as she glanced at the happy couple.

Adan smirked at that. "Yeah but I got a feeling that faith is on their side. Ash is Alexander's son and Alex had more honor and integrity in his finger than Henry has in his entire body. With that knowledge alone, I know that Ash will not let this relationship with Elena go, like how Henry let go of his relationship with my sister." Adan stated with a smile.

"I'll like to see that for myself." Natasha stated as she and Adan moved in stealth like way.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I can't believe this, all this time, Ash is seeing someone behind our backs." Brock said as he wore his disguise while hiding in a corner with Gary. His disguise was a large rag and a silver wig and beard; he looked like an old man.

"I know, I saw those two acting all lovey-dovey with each other this afternoon and I still can't believe it." Gary exclaimed as he wore fake mustache and a large hat on his head to conceal his identity. "Were imitating those three morons, are we that desperate?"

"YES." Brock yelled in a silent whisper.

"Fine, but hey, this answered why Ash always disappears twice or thrice a month, right?" Gary said humorously but that joke caused Brock's eyes to widen in realization.

"That means those two have been dating for more than two and a half years." Brock said in realization, his expression was severe shock.

Gary's expression was not far behind of Brock's, thinking it through, his joke pretty much made sense, unusual as it seems. _'Damn, I never thought Ash would use those things we learned from our acting class in to good use, and he said he hated those acting classes, the deceiving bastard.'_ Gary thought with a bitter smile.

"I can't believe it, Ash has been dating that beautiful, elegant, sexy girl for two and a half years behind our back, without even telling us, did he even trust?" Brock stated with a sulking, with a hint of jealousy, in his voice.

Gary took pity on his friend and decided to say his theory to his friend, to at least lessen the pain. "I think Ash kept his relationship with that girl a secret because his afraid. He is not that dumb after all if he had managed to keep this a secret from you guys for more than two and a half years." Gray said with a grin.

Brock looked at Gary questioningly, Gary seeing that looked, further explained. "In the past two and a half years, who were Ash's travelling companions besides you?" Gary asked with a smirked.

Brock didn't have to think for long to find the answer. "Well there was Max, May, and Dawn." Brock said which made his eyes widen in understanding. "Oh…. I see." Brock said with a dumbfounded expression, how did he miss that little fact?

Gary seeing the expression on Brock's face, decided to finish his theory. "Your right, there were two girls who were traveling with you guys that has a huge crush on Ash, and if Misty ever finds out about this, well let's just say hell is a better place to stay place at that moment." Gary exclaimed in a shudder.

Brock shuddered at that though as well. If those girls would found out about this, it'll be a bloody massacre."Okay, I understand why Ash kept this a secret and I'll say I'm impressed. I can't believe Ash realized that those girls had a crush on him." Brock said with a jealous expression.

"Not exactly." That earned Gary a strange look coming from Brock. "Ash may be perceptive a gut, don't give me that look Brock, it's the truth, but Ash will never noticed a girl crushing on him, he is still clueless after all when it comes to girls and romance." Gary explained.

"Then how could you explain that." Brock exclaimed as he pointed at Ash and Elena.

Gary chuckled at that. "She is the only person that we could equivalent into a saint, if she made Ash fell for her, if she made Ash gave her those expensive and authentic jewelries as gifts, if she could make Ash act all romantic, and if she could make Ash play the violin again, then she's the only one who the world would consider a saint." Gary said with a chuckled.

"Okay….." Brock trailed off after that weird monologue from Gary.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Where are we going?" Elena asked suddenly as she looked at him.

"I told you, when I was passing by the town this morning, I saw a cool prize that I want to win for you." Ash said with a smiled.

Elena raised an eyebrow at that. "You had given me things that most girls would die for; you don't have to give me anymore gifts." Elena said with a sincere and thankful tone.

Ash lightly chuckled at that. "That's the very reason why I always try to shower you with gifts, you don't want gifts but you sure well deserve them." Ash said with a chuckled.

"Why did I do to deserve such a caring and stubborn boyfriend?" Elena asked with a giggled.

"You made me see how amazing you are, that's the only thing you did that made me fell in love with you." Ash said with a smiled.

Elena blush at that compliment and looked away from Ash. "Hey Ash, could you drop me for a moment, I want to buy something." Elena requested as she looked at a certain shop.

Ash complied and gently dropped her to the ground and followed her into a shop that sells wooden umbrellas and fans. "Why do you want to buy those?" Ash asked.

"It matches my outfit." Elena simply stated as she browed for the perfect umbrella and fan.

"Typical," Ash chuckled as he made a shard of crystal in mid-air.

"How much for this two?" Elena asked as she showed a white wooden umbrella and a blue wooden fan.

"That would be 300 (I don't know what their currency is), Miss." The seller said.

Before Ash could take his wallet out (yes he has a wallet and a huge bank account), Elena had quickly gave the right amount of money and gave it to the seller before pushing Ash away from the shop. "Hey, I was going to pay for that?" Ash complained.

"I know that's why I brought out my wallet faster than you." Elena said as she pushed him away from the shop.

"But I'm the guy in this relationship; I should be the one paying from all the things that you bought." Ash whined cutely at Elena.

"This is the twenty first century Ash." Elena said in annoyance as they both stop at an alley. Ash sighed, knowing that he had lost this argument but decided to at least put his design on Elena's newly bought accessories.

"Fine but at least give me that umbrella and fan." Ash said with a mischievous smile. Elena gazed at Ash momentarily before handing him her new umbrella and fan.

"Thank you," Ash said as he unfolded the fan and opened the umbrella. "Let's see how to make this prettier, oh I know." Ash said as he suddenly showed Elena two crystals.

"Do I even have to ask?" Elena groaned at her boyfriend's fetish for crystals.

Ash smiled at her at that. Ash then proceeded to shatter the crystals before showering the two accessories with crystal dust. The crystal dust then merged with the soft cloth of the two, making the two accessories glimmer. The two accessories right now looked like it was made by the fines silk and has several small crystal dust scattered around it. "Here you go." Ash said as he handed the accessories to Elena.

"You are probably the only one who could use that power like it was merely magic." Elena then looked at her newly improve accessories. "You even improve the cloth." Elena said as she felt the cloth became smoother.

"The silk that that cloth was made from came from a Pokémon, so it still has a miniscule amount of Aura on it, enough for me to actually manipulate the entire appearance of the silk." Ash said as he wrapped his two arms around Elena's waist. "Do you like it?" Ash asked.

"You are spoiling me too much." Elena sighed.

Ash smiled at her and gently pulled her closer to him. Ash then leaned down right to her ear. Ash's mere breath literally sends shiver down her spine. "You had a very hard childhood, with your father being an ass and leaving you and your sister for eight years, with you dealing with your mother's death in a young age, and you learning and working as an archeologist in a young age, I could tell that you didn't have a normal childhood like I did. What I'm doing right now, showering you with gifts, spoiling you, showing you a world that seems like a dream to others, you deserve it, every bit of it and much, much more. I promise, as long as I draw breath, I will treat you like the Goddess that you are, nothing less would suffice." Ash said lovingly in a comforting soft tone.

"Why does every time you speak, it always end with me wanting to kiss you." Elena said with a faint blush on her face and a bit teary eyed. She was quite touch by what Ash said, he always knows how to make her feel special with the use of few words.

Ash chuckled at that. "Because I always tell the truth, that's why. Now come on, let's go. I estimate that we would have explore the whole town before going to that place, for your new gift." Ash said as walked pass Elena and gently guides her towards the busy town by holding her hand.

Elena smiled at him as she laid her head on his shoulder and intertwine her hands with his.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Okay that was corny." Gary said as he watched the two walk away. "And how did Ash do that, he just took out a two crystal out of nowhere, crush it and then seemingly improve the quality of those accessories, do you have any idea Brock?" Gary asked his friend as he looked at him, when he turned towards Brock, he sweat drop at the sight of Brock.

Brock was writing something hastily down on a note pad while momentarily looking at the couple with binoculars that came out of nowhere. "Where did you get the binoculars and the notepad?"Gary asked a bit disturb at what his friend is doing.

"Did you see that? That is text book flirting at its best; I need to write down some notes." Brock exclaimed in excitement, with his eyes shape like stars.

Gary sighed and shook his head at what Brock was doing before carefully changing his position, to have a better look on them.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"When you squeal like that, please warn me woman." Adan said as he rubbed his ears after Natasha's loud squeal.

"I can't help it, did you heard the things that Ash boy said to her, that was commitment at its best." Natasha squealed like a school girl as she said those.

Adan flinched as he rubbed his ears, why did she have to follow him. "Why did I taught her how lip-read again?" Adan asked himself as the pain of his ears subsided.

"But you know that kid is a bit strange." Natasha said as she remembered something that Ash did.

"You mean the way he shatter those crystals." Adan inquired.

"Yeah, I mean you're an extremely strong person but you couldn't even shatter the most brittle of crystals but that kid shattered two crystals like it was nothing." Natasha said confusedly.

"Maybe it was a magic tricked. Remember, he is the son of Alexander and that guy loves theatrics. Maybe it's a bit of theatric effect." Adan said remembering how Alexander adds theatrics with his every move.

"I know but when he shattered it and sprinkled it to Elena's accessories, he seems to improve the quality of the silk and gave it a glimmering look." Natasha said as he looked at Ash.

"Don't know, maybe it was a magic tricked or something." Adan said with a shrugged.

'Maybe…." Natasha said a bit unsure.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Come on Elena, you do know that I have enough money to pay for this stuff." Ash whined as Elena fed him some strawberry's coated with chocolate, their favorite fruit dipped with their favorite sweets.

"I know but I don't want you wasting your money on cheap things." Elena scolded lightly.

As the two of them explore the town for a bit, they bought some snacks to satisfy their stomachs for a while before dinner. They bought some sushi, strawberries, fried noodles and teriyaki to satisfy their taste buds. As usual Ash wanted to pay for all of those they purchase but Elena put her foot down which cause Ash and her to split the money for the things they bought, much to Ash's dismay.

"I still thing that I should be the one to pay for this things." Ash said with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Deal with it loved." Elena said forcibly.

"Fine but the next gift I'll give you; you'll accept it wholeheartedly okay." Ash sighed.

"Fine but just promised that it won't cause you half of your bank account." Elena said with a frowned, remembering Ash's large bank account.

Ash raised an eyebrow at that. "You do know that I'm secretly rich, right?" Ash exclaimed.

Elena sighed a bit at that. "I know that but you don't know how to spend that money properly, heck you barely spend that money for yourself. You usually either donate your cash to some reserve or give it to the orphanage." Elena said with a smile on how compassionate Ash is.

Ash laughed softly at that. "What do you expect? It's not my money to begin with anyway, it's the _**casino's **_money and those casinos have cheated and con a lot of people, I merely gave the money that they cheated to obtain to people who are actually needs it." Ash said with a laughed.

Elena laughed as well, remembering how good her Ash is in gambling. "When we first met, I never picture you to be extremely good in poker and blackjack." Elena said with a humorous laughed.

"Blame my father for that. He and his best friend thought me how to play and how to gamble not to mention the two of had brought me to a dozen of casino when I was young." Ash said with chuckled.

With Adan and Natasha.

"You and Alexander enjoyed corrupting young minds, don't you?" Natasha said as she elbowed the mid section of Adan, quite hard I may add.

"So he remembers me, after all." Adan said with a hard laugh.

With Brock and Gary.

They have one common reaction to what they heard just now.

"Ash is rich????" The two of them asked in shocked.

Back to the couple.

As the two of them walked together hand in hand, while occasionally feeding each other some snacks, people often times looked at them. The two of them paid the crowd no mind, feeling content with each other. The crowd didn't look at them because the two of them look very handsome and beautiful respectively, but because the two of them seemingly emits a calming aura that people seems to unconsciously notice.

As the two of them merrily explore the town, they noticed something that both of them found interesting. "Hey Ash, what do you think all those people are lining up for?" Elena asked as she pointed at a huge line of people going towards to a small hut.

"Don't know but I think it's interesting. Want to check it out?" Ash asked with interest in his tone. Elena nodded and they both approach the large line of people.

As they went in line themselves they notice two things that was happening on the hut where the people were lining up to enter. Five people entered at once and after five minutes the five leave with a sad and disappointed expression on their faces. That seems to intrigue both Ash and Elena.

"Ah sir, what's going on inside?" Elena asked the person in front of them.

The person that seems to be on his mid forty's glanced at the couple and smile. "Are you two new here?" The man asked with a smile.

"Yes sir. My name is Ashura," Ash introduced himself with a little disdain in his tone after mentioning his full name. "And this is my beloved girl friend, Elena." Ash said lovingly as he suddenly and surprisingly embraced Elena with his right arm.

Elena blushed at Ash's sudden embraced and introduction. "Please Ash, not in front of a stranger." Elena said but did not even attempt to removed Ash's right arm from her right shoulder, in fact she just leaned her head on his chest for further comfort.

The man chuckled at the interaction of the couple in front of him. "I see that the two of you are having a date." The man said with a chuckled which caused the two of them to blush lightly. "Well if you two must know, people are lining up because of a tradition in Twinleaf Festival." The man stated.

"A tradition sir?" Ash said in confusion.

"Yeah a tradition, you see young man, in that small hut their lives the oldest resident here in Twinleaf. She's rarely seen here in town because she prefers to stay in the forest at day and night and just go back home when she needs to rest. She's is also the wisest person in town, most politician in town always asked her for advised. But her real passion is that she's a collector of rare gem's stones and a remarkable jewel artisan." The man exclaimed.

"Gem stones, huh." Ash said with interest. Elena sighed; it seems that they're going to stay for a while.

"Yeah, she's the best jewelry artisan here in Sinnoh. She crafted the most authentic and the most beautiful jewelry which is world renowned, I may add. She is so good that she could make jewelry out of fake materials and an expert couldn't even tell the difference from the fake from the real. Sadly, she never sells her work." The man said with disappointment.

"Why not? I would guess that a great artisan like her would proudly display her masterpiece." Elena said in confusion, all of the artisan she knew proudly displays their art to the world to see.

Before the man could say anything, Ash spoke. "Maybe because of her principles as a jewelry artisan."

The man seemed to think momentarily before agreeing to what Ash said. "Probably, she is a person of great principals after all." The man stated with a chuckled.

"So you didn't actually answered are question. Why are so many people lining up to her house?" Elena asked once again.

"Sorry for that young lady." The man apologized softly. "You see every year, in every festival, she gives away five jewelry of her personal work to five lucky people. But first, they have to answer her riddle." The man exclaimed with a sighed. "The old woman tells the most complicated riddles in history, there have only been one person in the history of the festival to have answered her riddle, and that is saying something."

"Interesting." Ash then looked at Elena briefly before looking at that old hut. "Hey Elena, you don't mind if we stay for a while?" Ash asked as he looked at the old hut.

"Nah, I don't. I want to try her riddles out." Elena said, she was very interested after what she heard about that jewelry artisan.

"So you two are going to try to answer her riddles, huh?" The man asked the two of them answered by merely nodding. "Good luck then kids, trusts me her riddles are mind numbing at worst." The man then walk forward as the line began to progress. "The last time she gave her personal jewelry to somebody was probably twenty years ago. I think the name of the person was Alexander Ketchum, or something." The man recalled as he remembered the person who had gained a famous jewel coming from the old artisan. Both Ash and Elena froze at the mention of the names.

"Elena, where staying right?" Ash stated with a shock tone.

"Absolutely." Elena said with a soft voice.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Both Ash and Elena patiently waited as the line grows shorter and shorter as the time slowly passed. It seems that the old artisan really asked hard riddles because every people that exits the house has either have a disappointed or a frustrated expression on their faces, some even cursed and swear as they exit the little hut. But that didn't dishearten the two, if they were right; this artisan had given something to Ash's father.

After an hour of waiting in line, it was finally time for one of them to enter, Ash and four others enter the hut.

"Hey Elena, wait for me." Ash said as he entered the small hut.

"Good luck." Elena told him as she waited patiently.

When Ash entered the hut, he noticed several things. First of all, the hut was smaller inside than the outside, it was typical. Second, the hut was decorated with a lot of jewels that Ash deems to be a work of art but Ash also noticed that majority of the jewels were fake. To the untrained eyes, those fakes will look like genuine and authentic jewels but to the eyes of Ash, they were fake as fake can be but still, Ash can help but be marbled and be amazed at the beauty of the jewels that weren't fake. They were a real work of art.

"Sit down young man." A voice that was quite rusted ordered. Ash looked at the source of the voice and was met by the sight of an old woman who was probably at her ninety's with a dozen of jewelries, that Ash quickly noticed that were fake, in front of her. With one look, Ash could see that the woman was really wise, really skilled with her hands, and most importantly, very cunning. She also seems to be in top shape for someone of her ages. Ash, already respecting the old woman, sat down and waited for the woman to ask her riddle.

"A man has a choice to either save two women, the first woman was his mother, his mother had treated him like a useless trash all his life, and the second one was his lover, his lover on the other hand was an unfaithful person who had a dozen of affairs with his friends and strangers. If you are that man, who will you save?" The old woman asked in a sage like manner.

Ash raised an eyebrow at that question that was the most absurd riddle that he had ever heard. But the four people that were with him in the hut, disagrees with him.

"You are losing your touched old lady." The man said arrogantly. The man was in his early twenties and was wearing clothes that were overly flashy. "The answer to the riddle is simple, save none. The women in that riddle deserve to die because they have done a lot of sins." The man answered cockily.

"Fool." The man beside him whispered, that man was the person who told him and Elena all the things about this artisan. "The answer is clear, save the mother. The two of them is family and blood is thicker than water, as people say. Plus, redemption is never too late." The man explained.

"I'll save the lover; love is a beautiful thing after all." A man that was on his late twenty's answered.

"Many people here are dump." A man mumbled under his breath. Ash looked at that man, only to met by a very obsess and very rich looking man. "The answer is very simple, save them both." The man answered with shrugged.

The old woman looked at the four people that answered her riddle before landing her gazed towards Ash. "What about you, young man? What is your answer?" The old woman asked in a weary tone.

Ash looked at her with confusion before smirking lightly. "Can I assume that you're asking me for my answer because the other answers are wrong?" Ash asked which cause the other four to look at him confusedly and for the old woman to raise an eyebrow.

"I did not say their answers are wrong, child." The woman said with a small smile, finally a boy that could read between the lines.

"But you're implying that there answers are wrong. You will not ask me my answer if they said the right answers. Am I correct?" Ash said with a smirked, mind games is not his specialty but he sure hell can play them.

The woman finally grin, this child was wise beyond his age. "You four…." The woman said as she pointed at the four men. "You may leave, come back next year." The four men grunted and groaned before standing up and leaving the hut. When the four men left, the woman look at Ash with smile.

"My name is Ran, what's yours child?" The old woman asked.

"Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, but please call me Ash. I don't like it when people use my whole name." Ash said as he bowed to show his respect.

The woman, who was named Ran, smiled. She could already guess who was the boy's father. "So tell me child, what is your answered to my riddle." Ran asked with a smile.

"My answer, my answer is silence. That riddle doesn't have an answer." Ash answered with a smile.

The woman smiled, finally a challenge. "Why so child?" Ran asked with the widest grin on her face.

"Easy, that riddle is a trick riddle, it isn't supposed to have an answer and it doesn't have a wrong answer either." Ash stated with an intrigue smile. "You just want to see if we could relate that riddle in our real lives, correct." Ash inquired.

"Exactly child." Ran said in a sage like tone. "Yes the riddle doesn't have a correct or wrong answer and yes I want people to relate that riddle to their lives, now child, if that will happen in your life……….." Before Ran could finish her question, Ash answered.

"I would save my lover." Ash said with a soft smile. "I would save my lover because I need her to much."

Ran was quite surprised at that, especially to the tone of voice that the child in front of him stated his answer; there was no trace of lie or uncertainty in his tone. The child was speaking the truth, passionately as she observed. She glanced at his eyes and what she saw shocked her, power, passion, love, and many other emotions that she could not decipher were burning in his eyes.

"Tell me child, why would you choose your lover over a person that bore you to the world?" Ran asked with a tone that cut through the air.

Ash looked at the old woman with a passionate smile. "I love my mom, don't get me wrong but I need my lover more. I owe my mom that I'm alive, I owe her that I exist, and I also owe her that I'm the person that I was when I began my journey in the world, but I owe my lover more. My lover changed me, she change who I am and change me for the better. She showed me that I'm a person that has the ability to become who I want to be. She gave me courage and reason to use the power that I so highly detest. But more importantly, she gave me the reason to finally be myself." Ash said as he smiled remembering all the changes that he went through when he met Elena.

Ran was both shocked and impressed at the passion of the boy for that person. It was rare for to find a person that was that passionate to his beloved. The woman smiled, this boy will go far in life. "Can you tell me the name of this lady?" Ran asked curiously.

Ash looked at her and smiled before he shook his into a no. "Sorry Miss Ran but both of us swear that we will not tell about our relationship to anyone, not until…." Ash didn't even finished his statement and just stayed silent, unsure of that ever even happening. Ran seemed to read his mind and merely looked at Ash with a passive expression.

"I would take your silent as a sign that the two of you don't have a normal boyfriend and girlfriend relationship." Ran said with a knowing tone. Ash, not wanting to answer that question, merely looked away from her gaze. Ran took that as a yes. "But you still love her with everything you have, am I right?" Ran asked with a sharp tone.

"I'll put it to you this way." Ash said as he once again looked at her before leaning towards her and whispering something that made the old woman smile in glee.

Ran smiled at her, in her ninety years of living, she has never met someone this passionate about their beloved. "You interest me child so please, pick your prized." Ran said with a cheerful tone.

"Before I do, what could you tell me about this?" Ash asked as he took out the most important thing his father left him.

Ran's eyes widen, the child is really is his son. "Tell me child, your Alexander Ketchum's son right." Ran said with a bit of enthusiasm in her voice.

Ash nodded which cause the old woman to smile. "First things first, pick your prize. I can now finally give the prize that your father refused twenty years ago, only this time, his son will have it." Ran said proudly.

Ash sighed. "Fine then," Ash said as he pointed on a certain jewel. Ran looked at the jewel and smiled.

"Like father, like son, I see." Ran said as he gazed upon the jewel. It was one of her most favorite work art.

"What could I say? We both love jewels and theater." Ash said with a shrugged.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Elena waited patiently outside; the feeling in the air was tense. When the four men left the house, with frustrated and disappointed expression as usual, she thought that her Ash would come out as well, but she was wrong. The men said that the old woman seemed to take interest on Ash's answer to her riddle and made him stay, which caused the entire people who were lined up to be shocked. People who usually stayed in the hut of the old artisan were usually a candidate in having one of her world renowned jewels, it only happened once but all of them remembered that day like it happened just yesterday, not twenty years ago. So the crowd waited in anticipation, this may be the second time in the history of Twinleaf for a person to receive a jewel from the towns most famous and skilled artisan.

After thirty minutes, Ash exited the hut with an unreadable expression. The crowd seemed too tensed up as Ash exit. Elena quickly approached him.

"Did you get your answer?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Yeah, not the answer I wanted but it's still okay." Ash said with a sad sighed.

"That bad, huh." Elena said as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. The two of them were pretty much oblivious to the crowd who were watching them like hawks.

Ash shook his head. "Not that bad but it just confirmed my suspicion." Ash said as he walked passed her while holding her right arm.

"You're going to tell me later, right?" Elena asked as she was gently spun around and was met by a passionate kiss by Ash. Elena instantly melted to the kiss, her Ash seemed to be overly passionate tonight. She also felt excitement in the kiss; this was their first time kissing in public and it was extremely satisfying, for both of them. The crowd seemed to have different reactions in their little display of public affections, some girls squealed loudly at the sight, and the men merely muttered under their breath about being a lucky bastard or something.

As Ash pulled away from the kiss, much to Elena's disappointment, he took Elena's right hand and slipped a ring on her ring finger, before slowly walking pass her. Elena was a bit startled, while the crowd where shock, the kid just earned a jewel from the best jewel artisan in their town and in Sinnoh and he just gave it away that easily.

The ring was simple yet unique. The silver ring fit Elena's ring finger perfectly and the gemstone was specially and perfectly carved in the shape of the moon and has three pairs of wings, the color of the gem was white, glimmering white. The gemstone was perfectly carved into that shape and it was reflecting the light of the stars and the moon abovr. The jewel was first class.

Elena slightly giggled at the sight of her new jewelry. "You adore crystals, and jewelry to an extent, yet you refused to wear even one." Elena said in a giggle.

"It's not that I don't want to wear jewels, is just that I prefer the jewelry that I have to be wore by the most beautiful lady I know." Ash then looked at her with the smile that he only showed Elena, which melts girl's heart at closed range and Elena was not an exception. "I prefer them to be worn by you, Elena." Ash said with a soft tone.

Elena blushed intensely at that, she has been called by Ash as the most beautiful lady he had ever seen before but this time, Ash said it with eyes that burned with intense passion and love that she hadn't seen before. Ash then extended his right hand to her. "Come on now. That ring is not the gift that I wanted to give you, the gift that I want to give still lies on the end of this town." Ash said with a gently smile. Elena shrugged her blush of and took Ash's hand and intertwined it with hers. The two of them then began walked away from the crowd.

The crowd who were watching the little show in front of them had a light blush on their faces, each and every one of them. The girls on the crowd looked at Ash with adoration and admiration in their eyes while muttering to their boyfriends about how they should treat them like that, and the boys glared at Ash because he just raised the bar on how to be a man on the relationship.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Whoa." That was the only thing Brock could say after that display of affection that Ash gave Elena. His brain was in complete malfunction, how could someone like Ash be that damn smooth went it comes to the girls.

Gary on the other just stayed silent. What Ash just said to that girl was not a pick up line, it was not even a corny line, it was the truth.

"Hey Brock." Gary said as he stood up. Brock looked at Gary with a dim expression. "Let's go, I got a feeling that whatever the gift that Ash will give her is something that would change his life and our lives forever." Gary then walked away stealthy, avoiding the gazed of the two Pokémons who were watching above.

"Whoa," Brock repeated, still not believing in what he saw.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That guy is probably the most perfect boyfriend." Natasha stated with a light blush.

Adan looked at her with a disturb expression. "Please don't go crushing on my nephew and his already taken." Adan exclaimed.

"Sorry but I can't help it. His smooth, his a gentleman, he knows how to make a girl feel special, he knows what a girl wants, and not to mention his handsome like an Adonis and I would bet that he has the body to match. If only I'm fifteen years younger………." Natasha trailed off with a light blush on her face.

"Make a move on my nephew, Elena will skin you alive." Adan muttered. Adan then looked at Ash and Elena with a smile.

_'This two, their like the reincantation of Alexander and Relena. I feel like I'm watching a perfect romance that didn't even happen.' _Adan thought with a small smile.

_**(Scene Change)**_

As Ash and Elena continue to walk across the town, stopping by some shops or stands that spark their interest as they make their way towards the end of the town. After two hours of exploring the town, they finally stood at the last stand which laid on the edge of the town. It was a large stall that was modeled into a large aquarium. In that aquarium, it was filled by a large number of water Pokémon, mostly in their first stage of evolution. On top of the aquarium, were a couple of people that were fishing, attempting to catch a water type.

"Here we are, it's time for me to catch that Pokémon I wanted to give you." Ash said as he and Elena approach the booth.

"You do know that I specialize on Steel type Pokémons, not water type, right Ash?" Elena asked with a confused tone as she looked at him.

"I know that but I feel more comfortable if you have a Pokémon that I actually know and this Pokémon will do." Ash answered with a smile.

"I have Koyuki and my other Steel Pokémons to help or protect me Ash, why add a water type?" Elena said with a distinct tone. "You should just add whatever the Pokémon you'll capture now to your arsenal." Elena commented.

Ash chuckled lightly at that comment. "Sorry Elena, I want to add that Pokémon to my arsenal but beauty isn't my style." Ash stated as he let go of Elena's hand. "Wait for me for a while; this will only take a minute." Elena would have none of that.

"Oh no you don't mister; I'm not going to allow you to give me another gift without me giving you a gift of my own." Elena said firmly as she placed her hand her hip while raising her umbrella threateningly. To Ash, she look threateningly cute.

Ash looked at her with a desperate impression. "We had a talk about this ealier, remember?"

"I know but please allow me to at least give you something tonight, please." Elena asked with a begging tone.

Ash, not wanting to hear that kind of tone on Elena, decided to yield. "Fine." Ash said in defeat.

"Thanks Ash." Elena said with a smiled.

Ash briefly smiled at her before continuing his walk towards the counter, not before saying something to Elena which confused her greatly. "You don't have to give me anything anyway, you already given me something that is more valuable than anything I had or will give you."

Elena looked at Ash confusedly before following him to the aquarium.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Well that was eventful." Ash said as he looked at the Poke-ball on his hand, this prized was not yet complete but it will soon be. The two of them were currently walking towards a clearing in the forest near Twinleaf, the reason why was very simple, with their friends and family on the same town, they can't risk eating in public. That and Ash was the one who cook for the nightly picnic.

Elena on the other hand was pouting from ear to ear, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Ash. "Come on Elena, so what if you didn't caught any water types; you still have my little gift after I make some modifications." Ash said in a comforting voice.

Elena looked at Ash in despair before sighing dejectedly. "Why do those fishes be annoyingly slippery? I didn't even catch a single Water type, not even a Magikarp." Elena silently muttered in frustration.

Ash chuckled at her misfortune which caused Elena to give him a weak whack on the head. "Shut it mister, not all of us has have the talent to attract Pokémons easily." Elena said with a mock glare.

Ash laughed uneasily before carrying her bridal unexpectedly, which cause Elena to yelp and tightly embracing Ash's shoulder which made Ash flinch lightly. "Come on now, let go to the clearing already. I would guess that Pikachu and Koyuki are tired after flying all night long." Ash stated as he looked at the sky to see his two favorite Pokémons scouting the sky.

Elena nodded in agreement. "Yeah, those two are probably exhausted. I hope you made a lot of food for us tonight." Elena said with a smile (girls and their fast mood swings, well at least in the Philippines).

"I made a lot, good for at least ten people." Ash said as he placed his right hand on the back of Elena's head. "Hold on tight." Ash whispered as he suddenly pumped some Aura into his legs.

Elena giggled softly before shifting her hands towards his neck, embracing them lightly. "Would you stop being amazing for just a moment." Elena whispered humorously.

"I could but that would mean." Ash suddenly whispered softly." That would mean that I'm not worthy of you." And before Elena could reply, Ash began running at a speed that no human should have.

Unlucky for him, four people saw him doing that.

With Gary and Brock.

"Gary, did Ash just disappeared in thin air." Brock asked in shock. He literally saw his friend disappeared

"No, I think that he ran." Gary said in utter shock. Thanks to his experience in Pokémon training and researching, he could clearly see any kinds of movement made by Pokémons, what Ash just did was similar to an Extreme Speed or an Aerial Ace but there was a big difference, Ash's movements were faster, probably ten or twenty times faster. That further shock Gary.

"That was impossible, I know Ash is in top psychical condition but it's impossible for a human being to move like that." Brock exclaimed in shock, still not believing his eyes.

Gary completely agreed to what Brock, there was no way a human being could move like that, not unless. Gary's eyes widen, there was no way that Ash would become one of those Aura Guardians, it was not Ash's style to have that kind of power and responsibilities, but still, there was a possibility.

"Brock." Gary called the shock Brock, Brock then looked at Gary, questioningly. "I have a theory but it may seem skeptical." Gary stated as he took a Poke-ball from his pocket.

Brock then gave a surprised expression to Gary. "Skeptical you say, after today, after what I saw, I wouldn't be surprised if Ash is part Pokémon or something." Brock exclaimed with a skeptic tone.

With Adan and Natasha.

"Adan, those movements weren't human or humanly possible, heck even the fastest Pokemons will be hard press to achive that kind of speed." Natasha said in a voice of disbelief.

"I know that." Adan said quietly, not believing what he just saw.

"Did you and Alex teach the kid anything bizarre when he was kid." Natasha asked trying to contain her shock.

Adan shook his head into a no. "Alex taught Ash how to be a gentleman and how to play instruments, I taught him how to gamble and how to use his fist, and that's all the things that we thought him before he died." Adan explained.

"Then how could you explain that." Natasha asked skeptically, referring to the way Ash moved with a speed that could not be obtained by humans.

"To be frank, there's only one explanation I could think off, and that is near impossible." Adan stated as he took out a Poke ball from his pocket.

Natasha look at him before understanding that explanation that Adan stated. "Are you implying that that kid is an…….." Natasha words were cut off when Adan nodded. "You do know that if your theory is correct, your nephew would be a guy that would confirm the research we have twenty years ago." Natasha exclaimed, with a hint of excitement on her voice.

"Yeah, that would be cool if weren't for the fact that the kid is truly Elena's dream guy." Adan said jokingly but with a slight seriousness. "Let's go."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Thanks to Ash's Aura enhance speed, Ash and Elena arrived at the clearing in mere moments. The clearing was beautiful and truly a natures blessing, a beautiful meadow of grass and trees and a lake beside it that reflects the moon and stars. Ash smiled at the beauty of the clearing before gently dropping Elena on the nearest tree, laying her head gently on the tree stumps. "Pikachu, Koyuki, you guys could go down now." Ash called out his two favorite Pokémons.

In a flash of Electricity, for Pikachu, and Aura, for Koyuki, the two Pokémons appeared in front of Ash, the two were panting lightly. "You two did well tonight, thank you." Ash stated in gratitude.

The two Pokémons smiled at Ash's compliment which Ash returned with a smile of his own before gesturing them to sit beside Elena. The two of them nodded and approach Elena, the two of them sitting beside her.

Ash smiled at them before heading towards the small lake that was near the clearing, which confused Elena a bit. "Hey Ash, what are you doing?" Elena asked.

Ash gave Elena a smile before saying. "Just watch." With that Ash threw a Poke ball in the air and with a flash, it releases an oddly color Feebas which quickly dived down the lake.

Ash chuckled at the little Pokémons little reaction; he can't blame her for that. Ash then kneeled down beside the lake and touched the surface of the water. "Come on now little Feebas, don't be afraid." Ash said as he sends a pulse of his Aura to the entire lake. That caused the desire effect, every water type Pokémons that inhabit the lake rose up and looked at Ash before bowing their heads in respect. That also caused the Feebas that Ash released to rose up and also bowed at him, with eyes filled with shame.

The Feebas was quite unique if compare to its kind. It's was slightly smaller than the normal Feebas and its coloring was unique, instead of the usual brown scale and blue fins, the color of this Feebas was mix with colors of the rainbow and its fins were pitch white. Its skin were rough and rugged, giving the colors an unattractive shine.

Ash then glanced at the oddly colored Feebas and smiled. "You truly are a unique creature." Ash praised the Feebas which cause it to cry in glee.

"So this is the Pokémon you captured on that large aquarium, it looks cute." Elena commented as she approach Ash and the Feebas, the Feebas quickly hid behind Ash's hand at the sight of a new human.

"Don't be afraid of her, she's a very remarkable person." Ash stated with an assuring smile. The Feebas nodded and swam closer towards Elena; Elena smiled before she sat down near the lake and extended her right arms towards the unique Feebas. Feebas looked at her hand for a second before she caress Elena's hand with her body. Elena giggled at the feeling of Feebas smooth body.

Ash smiled at Elena's reaction to Feebas before standing up and taking a couple of steps back. He then took a crystal shard that was shape in a from a violin before pouring some Aura onto it, in an instant, the crystals shard expand and enlarge. After a second, the crystal shard now looked like a violin case.

Ash opened the violin case and took his violin (the one he got last afternoon) and placed it on his shoulder. He then took the bow and gently laid it on the string of the instrument. He then looked at Elena's smiles before closing his eyes and began playing his violin.

Elena's attention was completely on the unique Feebas but when she heard a peaceful yet beautiful melody, she can't help but smiled and looked at her Ash whom was playing his violin. Every single living thing, humans and Pokémons alike, attentions were diverted towards Ash.

The melody that Ash was playing was a bit different than the melody he played for Elena just this afternoon. Unlike the melody that Ash played last afternoon that was like a hundred songs mixed into one, this melody was more like tune that sailed peacefully and freely into the air. The tune was peaceful and calm that it emits a mood of peace and calmness all around the area. The wind itself seemed to be affected by the melody because a gentle breeze of wind was seemingly covering Ash as he played his violin.

After ten minutes, Ash stopped his playing, signaling the end of the musical piece, and smiled at his audience, especially at Elena and Feebas. Feebas was extremely happy from the performance and jumped in the air, a bright light was suddenly emitted by Feebas which caught the attention of everybody.

"Ash, is she…" Elena asked excitedly as she backed away from the evolving Feebas and stood beside Ash.

"Yeah, I think she is. I never thought she'll evolve after hearing the Melody of my Nature." Ash chuckled as he held his violin tightly in his left hand and held Elena's shoulder with his right.

After a moment, the light disappeared revealing the most elegant Milotic that the two had ever seen. Instead of the usual body of a usual Milotic, this Milotic's entire body was covered with the color of the rainbow as coloration of her body; her eyes were glimmering like silver, her tail was covered with lavender and pink like scales, with striations of white and an uncharacteristic eight large scales on the tip of her tail, and long, thin white 'eyebrows' extending from above its eyes and thicker, also white-colored hair-like fins draping from the sides of her head. She was also larger than the normal Milotic, roughly three feet larger. If Milotics is said to be breathtakingly beautiful, then this Milotic's beauty is to die for. This Milotic's beauty was truly divine

The Milotic let out a melodic like sound as she shrill in bliss, she finally evolve.

Ash then gently let go of Elena and walked towards the newly evolve Milotic. Milotic, noticing Ash was walking towards her, quickly jumped out of the water and wrapped her long body to Ash, symbolizinng a hug. "(Thank you so much, your highness)," Milotic said in appreciation in what Ash did.

"Don't thank me, you were about to evolve in the first place. You just needed a little push." Ash stated as he patted her head gently. Milotic let out another melodic shrill of happiness as she felt the prince touch her, for Pokémons it was a remarkable honor to be touch by an Aura Prince.

Elena giggled at Ash and his new Pokémons interactions which caused Ash to glance at her for a moment before looking back at the unique Milotic. "Hey Milotic, do you know why I went so far just catch you while I was on that aquarium like booth, when I could have caught another Pokémon?" Ash asked in a whisper.

Milotic looked at Ash and shook his head into a no. Ash lightly laughed at that. "Glance at that girl behind me Milotic and tell me what you think of her." Ash commanded with a soft tone.

Milotic did what she was told and glanced at Elena's eyes before glancing back at Ash. "(She's such a special person, you meant so much for her and she met so much for you as well. She has nothing but love for you). Milotic stated in a awe.

Ash chuckled at what Milotic said. "Then you know how important she is to me, she is my entire life and I don't want anything harmful that would happen to her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her and I'm not there to protect her. I know Koyuki is very capable of protecting her but still……." Ash said in uncertainty.

"(That Koyuki, you are referring to that white Lucario, right your highness)." Milotic asked which Ash answered with nod. "(That Koyuki seemed to be so powerful, I could feel her Aura all the way here)." Milotic said as she glanced at Koyuki whom was now standing next to Elena, together with Pikachu.

"I know but it's not enough for me to sleep well at night." Ash whispered in a sad tone. "Your right, Koyuki is very powerful, the most powerful Lucario in the world, but she can't read the intention of others but you can. You could know if people have good or bad intentions towards her and you could use your power to calm them, the fact that you could match my strongest non-elite Pokémon of mine is a major plus. She'll be your trainer and master, so please I'm begging you, not as an Aura Prince, but as a human being that love someone with all his being, protect her, for my sake." Ask beg with a lone tear falling from his eyes.

Milotic didn't have to be told by again. Having an Aura Prince beg and shed a tear for someone is truly a person worth protecting and worth giving her life for. Without another word, she detached herself from Ash and quickly jumped towards Elena. "Thank You." Ash said in ecstasy, he could finally sleep well at night, knowing that another powerful Pokémon is protecting her.

Milotic hurriedly embraced Elena with her sinuous body with affection. "(Hello my new mistress, I'm Milotic your new Pokémon and body guard)." Milotic declared happily. Elena seemed to slightly shocked about that while Pikachu and Koyuki sighed in relief, there was finally a second Pokémon guarding her.

"Why me? You could have served an Aura Prince you know, that's a larger honor for a Pokémon to serve a prince than an ordinary person like me." Elena exclaimed.

Milotic merely laughed softly at that. "(His highness gave me this sacred mission to protect you and that is what I'm going to do. If you had manage to make him fell in love with you to the extent that he, one of the most powerful and most respected deity in this world, beg and shed a tear, then that would mean you are the most important person in this world and I already like you, your emotions are nothing but pure and I also admire you, your intension towards the prince are all good)." Milotic stated happily.

Elena looked at Ash with a tearful expression; he really did everything just to ensure she's safe, even giving her another one of a kind Pokémon. "Ash, this Milotic is one of a kind. What should we name her?" Elena asked trying to hold back a tear.

"Pluvia, that's Latin for rain. It's fitting because after the rain, a rainbow always appears. " Ash said, not even facing her.

Elena smiled at that. "Then that settles it, I'll be calling you Pluvia. Is that okay, Milotic?" Elena asked with a smiled as she caressed Milotic neck."

"(Pluvia, I like the name)." Milotic said with a giggled. She then looked at both Pikachu and Koyuki, who gave her a smile of friendship which Milotic returned with a smile of her own.

"Elena," Ash called out, his voices cutting the very air that he breath.

"What is it Ash?" Elena asked as she caressed the body of Milotic.

"I know I'm being selfish, but I want you to look at me and only me." Ash stated as he suddenly turned and look at Elena before placing his violin over his shoulder preparing to play.

Elena looked at Ash confusedly before looking at him right in the eyes, what she saw were emotions that told her that Ash was about to pour something out to her. Elena then merely looked at Ash with a adoration and anticipation, her concentration was completely on Ash, the world doesn't exist to her.

Ash smiled at her before closing his eyes. "When we were at the rooftop of the mall last afternoon, you ask me to play my heart, to be honest with you, I never was more afraid in my life when you ask that off me. I was afraid that when you hear the Melody of my Heart, that you will leave me and that is a fate worse than dead to me. I was afraid that you'll realize that my heart wasn't that pure to be worthy of you. But right now, I decided to let you hear this heart of mine because it already belongs to you." Ash said with a bittersweet tone before playing the most enchanting and haunting melody that the world hadn't yet heard.

This melody was strange; it was unlike anything Ash ever played with his flute or anything he played with his violin. The only thing to describe the melody was its hauntingly, it was nerve racking, it was bone chilling, it was frightening, and most importantly, it was strangely enchanting. The melody might have come from the scariest horror film but it was strangely lively, it was gentle, it was magnificent, it was soothing, and it was downright enchanting. The melody was both the most disturbing and most beautiful music she had ever heard all of her life. It was strange that contrasting melodies could combine into one majestic sound.

She was not the only one who shared these thoughts.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I never thought that Ash could play something this good on an instrument." Brock said in awe at Ash's musical skill.

"It has been ten years since I've heard this." Gary said in a soft yet cheerful tone.

"Ten years? You mean to tell me that Ash has been playing the violin since he was five." Brock asked trying not to distract himself from the beautiful concerto.

"Yeah, Ash was a natural violinist; he has the skills to actually become a professional. This sure brings memories." Gary whispered happily.

Brock smiled at his friends before looking back at Ash, this was one concerto he would remember for as long as he lived.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Adan and Natasha were enjoying the concerto as they glanced at the boy. That boy was truly remarkable.

"There's no mistake about it, that boy is truly Alexander's son. No one but a Ketchum could play a violin like that." Adan complimented as he enjoyed the beautiful concerto.

"This reminds me why I enjoyed classic music." Natasha said, trying to hum the tune that the violin was producing.

"Stop humming woman, you're ruining the music." Adan scolded nonchalantly. That earned him a punched on the gut from Natasha..

_**(Scene Change)**_

As Ash played like a master violinist, Elena can't help but be blown by the sincerity of the melody. Elena could feel every bit of passion and emotion with every note of the melody. Ash was pouring his heart out to her and she could understand it very well, she understands his heart and all that it contains.

As Elena continued to watch, listen and adore Ash's concerto, she felt her heart twist. As she hears her beloved play, she felt like she was not worthy of him. When they started their relationship, Ash always did everything within his power to ensure that she was pampered like a princess, he treated her like she was a Goddess every chance he gets. Looking back on their relationship, she didn't return that favor to Ash.

'_What did I do to deserve someone like him?'_ Elena thought sadly as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"(Don't cry mistress)." Milotic stated as she looked at her new master. Elena looked at her with tears on her eyes. "(His majesty chose to love you because you are you and you love his majesty with all your being, that is all his majesty ever wanted)." Milotic said with a sincere tone.

"(You are the most important person in his majesty life and his majesty is also the most important person in your life, so don't you dare think for a second that you're not worthy of his affection)." Milotic added quite harshly.

Elena was taken back at that before nodding her head and wiping the tears from her eyes. Pluvia was right, she should not care about that, Ash chosen her and she chosen him and that is all that should matter. She has the most perfect person as her lover and she will be damn if she ever let him go.

"Thank you Pluvia, I needed that." Elena said, grateful.

"(His majesty gave me the royal duty of protecting his mistress that also means that I have to protect your emotions from wavering)." Milotic stated with a smile.

Elena smiled at their new Milotic. She would be a fine addition to the family. Right after that little chat between Elena and Pluvia, the concerto ended.

"What do you think of my heart?" Ash asked with worry, not even looking at Elena.

"Do you even have to ask, that was magnificent." Elena complimented with a cheerful and sincere tone.

Ash finally smiled as he looked at them. "Don't move, don't speak, just look at me." Ash stated as he let his violin lay on the ground, Elena did what Ash told her and focus her attention on him. Ash smiled as he place his right hand on his pocket. "This is the last jewelry that I'll give you. The next time I'll give you a jewelry, it will be an engagement ring." Ash said with sincerity. Elena was greatly taken back at that,

Ash then looked at Elena with passion and love in his eyes, as he reminisced the three important aspects of his relationship with her. "The day I met, you change my world, the day we became friends, you became the most important person in my world, and the day I fallen in love with you, you became my world." Ash declared with love and sincerity in every word. Elena blush slightly feeling every word he said was true, she wanted to say something but remembered that Ash ask her to just look at him which she did, trying hard not to say or do anything.

Ash, satisfy with the expression on her face, took out a necklace out of his pocket. The necklace has glimmering golden chains which hung a beautiful pendant. The pendant was magnificently made, it was in a shape of a hexagon and it was made of pure gold, it was incrusted with several sapphires and emeralds which formed a star like formation and in the middle of that star like formation was a diamond shape ruby. It was the most well crafted jewelry she had ever seen.

"Elena, this is a family heirloom from my family. It was given to me by my father before he died. He said that this necklace was with our family for generations after generations." Ash explained, Elena lightly gasped after hearing that, that necklace was that old.

"This has been with my family for years, it was hand to the eldest offspring of the family. The significant of this necklace is simple." Ash then slowly approached her. "My father told me, when this necklace was given to my great-great-grandfather, he gave it to my great-great-grandmother; my great grand-grandfather also gave this to my great-grandmother, grandfather also gave this necklace to my grandmother, until it came to the possession of my father." Ash exclaimed as he looked at the necklace and then looking at Elena. Elena let out another gasp as she blushed heavily; she already knew the significance of the necklace.

Ash seeing that she already knew, closed the distance between them, they are now merely six inches apart. Pikachu Koyuki and Milotic decided to give them some space so they decided to watch ten feet away from them.

"The male members of my family always gives this necklace to the person they want to be with their whole lives, to the person they love the most that they would give their lives to them. To the person they want to spend eternity with. " Ash then gently took the necklace and placed it over her tender neck before safely securing it around her neck. Ash then turned it over and took a look at the inscription behind the locket.

"Meus pectus pectoris , meus animus , meus mens , meus somes , meus valde substantia , meus valde res , est belongs ut is Dea." Ash said softly as he read the inscription of the pendant. "It's Latin for: My heart, my soul, my mind, my body, my very essence, my very being, belongs to this Goddess." Ash stated softly as he suddenly embraced Elena with his arms.

"I've wanted to give this to you for the longest time; I thank whatever entity who gave me the courage to finally give it to you." Ash stated passionately as a tear roll down his eyes.

Elena was crying tears of joy, she was very happy. "Why do you always have to be so perfect?" Elena asked as she buried her head on his shoulder, allowing herself to be held by Ash.

"Because if I'm not, I wouldn't be worthy of you." Ash answered as he embraced her lovingly. She was truly the one for him, her sacred maiden.

"Idiot but at least you're my idiot." Elena said happily. She will never let him go, not now, not ever.

With Gary and Brock.

"So Ash ended up giving it to her after all." Gary said, awestruck on what he had seen.

Brock on the other hand was crying, that was just beautiful. "Why can't I be that smooth?" Brock asked with tears falling from his eyes.

With Adan and Natasha.

"Should we already plan the wedding between those two?" Adan asked as he wiped a tear that went down his eye.

"I'm already planning it?" Natasha stated in a tone of happiness.

With Ash and Elena.

Ash held Elena for what seems like hours before pushing her gently away from him. Ash smiled at the sight of her which Elena returned.

"Elena, go to Koyuki and to the others. This would not take long." Ash requested gently. Elena nodded and walked towards the three Pokémons that were with them.

Ash smiled at her before looking behind him with a dangerous expression. "Okay people, shows over." Ash stated as he raised his hand which glowed bright blue. "It's time to show yourselves." He then threw a punch behind him which released an intense blast of Aura, decimating the trees and the ground behind him. As the dust cleared, Ash and Elena could see four figures, relatively unharmed from the blast of Aura, for now anyway.

"Gary, Brock, please give me a very good reason not to kill you two because I'm very much tempted to cleave your heads off." Ash stated as he let loose an amazing amount of Aura which was dancing furiously around him.

Gary and Brock were frozen in fear, they never thought Ash was capable of using Aura and they were terrify at the amount of Aura Ash was producing. Adan and Natasha seeing that Ash's attention were on the two kids decided to make a run for it, sadly Ash noticed it.

"The two of you, please stop." Ash stated as he suddenly materialize two blue crystal shards. He then threw the two shards towards the two strangers; the two shards then suddenly turned into a spider web which captured the two with ease. The web tightly wrapped itself to the two people it captured, causing the two to fall to the ground with a thud.

"With the exception of my Uncle over there, by the way, long time no see uncle." Ash greeted with a small smile. "Who are you?" Ash asked Natasha with a terrifying gaze.

"Long time no see Ash. I haven't seen you for ten years, heck the last time I saw you, you were crying, you grown up to be a fine…….." Adan didn't finish his long monologue when a head and a kick were suddenly delivered to his mid-section, causing him pain.

"IT'S NOT THE TIME FOR A REUNION." Natasha yelled as she struggled to get herself free from the crystal web.

"YOU KNOW EACH OTHER" Elena asked as she suddenly appeared beside her second father, glaring at Adan venomously.

"Yeah Elena, he is the uncle that I haven't seen for ten years. His my mother's brother and my father's bestfreind, you know him?" Ash asked as he suddenly threw an Aura Sphere towards Brock and Gary, exploding in front of them and creating a seven foot wide crater. "Move again, that will be you." Ash said with a dangerous tone.

Gary and Brock gulped at the damage that a mere Aura Sphere, which came from Ash, could do. "If I die, stay away from my grave." Brock whispered harshly at Gary, fearing for his life.

"Don't worry about me visiting your grave Brock." Gary said as he glanced at Ash and Elena, whom were having a conversation about Ash's uncle. "Because I got a feeling that I'll be having a funeral on the same day as well." Gary stated nervously.

They shouldn't have followed them, oh well, it's their funeral anyway.

* * *

_**CHAPTER NINE IS DONE.**_

_**IF MY READERS WILL COMPLAIN THAT THIS CHAPTER IS TOO SAPPY….THEN SORRY, I WAS JUST INSPIRE TO WRITE A LOVE STORY WHEN I'M WTITING THIS CHAPTER……….**_

_**IF YOU GUYS WILL COMPLAIN ABOUT ASH GIVING ELENA A RARE COLOR MILOTIC…… I'M SORRY BUT IT WAS A DATE, THAT IS WHAT FILIPINO'S DO IN A DATE, WE SHOWER OUR DATES WITH GIFTS (AS FAR AS I KNOW)…………..**_

_**IF IT'S ABOUT THE NECKLACE AND THE RING….. THE SAME AS THE SECOND ONE……..**_

_**IF YOU GUYS WILL CRITICIZE ME ABOUT ASH USING CRYSTALS AS A WEAPON…….I GOT THAT IDEA FROM THE TIME FLOWER FROM THE MOVIE, POKEMON: LUCARIO AND THE MYSTERY OF MEW, IF THEY COULD ACTIVATE A TIME FLOWER WITH THEIR AURATHEN I GUESS THAT THEY COULD USE CRYSTALS AS WEAPONS AS WELL BECAUSE TIME FLOWERS ARE MADE FROM CRYSTALS (I THINK)………..**_

_**AND FINALLY ABOUT ASH BEING SECRETLY RICH………………….I'LL EXPLAIN THAT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: **__**FESTIVAL OF LOVE PART IV- INHERITING THE POWER OF THE FATHER: ASH KETCHUM'S ELITES AND ASH KETCHUM'S TRUE BATTLE STYLE**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE BATTLE TOURNAMENT HOSTED BY THE TOWER TYCOON PALMER AND THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN THE COUPLE AND THEIR FRIENDS……**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER TEN: **__**FESTIVAL OF LOVE PART IV- INHERITING THE POWER OF THE FATHER: ASH KETCHUM'S ELITES AND ASH KETCHUM'S TRUE BATTLE STYLE**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

Ash slowly opened his eyes; he had just woken up to a wonderful sleep. He attempted to sit up but instantly felt that there was an extra weight on his chest, when he glanced at his chest, he smiled seeing Elena cuddled over his chest, sleeping peacefully with a peaceful smile. Ash sighed in relief as he scanned her hotel room, he thank Arceus that no one had discovered them sleeping in the same bed while he was shirtless and while she was wearing that kind of clothing. Ash scanned the room, trying hard not to disturb his Goddess; he looked at the door to see Koyuki and Pikachu sleeping at the front of the door, barricading it, he smiled at how those two often help them kept their relationship a secret, he then glance at the window to see outside, he quickly notice that it was still night time, so he glance at the small clock to see the time, the time was 5:45AM.

'_So I slept for six hours.'_ Ash thought before glancing at the Goddess beside him.

Ash smiled as he glance at her beautiful face before caressing it with one of his hands, tracing and memorizing every detail of her beautiful face. He then glanced at her body and blush heavily, he still can't believe that she wore something like that while they were sleeping; she was currently wearing a very revealing and very sexy white nightgown, the nightgown perfectly fitS her, showing off all her curves, and the silk was so transparent that he could see her undergarments that she wore under her nightgown. He blush furiously once again, remembering how seductive she was last night, he thank Arceus for giving him a will of steel because if he hasn't, well let's just say that the two of them will still be awake, doing things that would make an X-rated movie looked like church.

Ash chuckled bitterly and humorously after remembering how their date ended and how she insisted for them to sleep together in her hotel room.

_**(Flashback)**_

Six people were currently sat around on the grass field beside a beautiful lake and above the moon. Four of them were uncomfortably sited thanks to the glare coming Ash and Koyuki, Elena, who was being held by Ash rather protectively, and Pikachu sighed, if the people in front of them play their cards wrong, well let's just say they'll be having an early grave. Elena, after recovering from the shock that Ash was the nephew of her father figure, talk to Ash to not hurt them. Ash complied, albeit grudgingly, and now they are now sitting in a circle, tension in the air.

Elena seeing the tension in the air, decided to at least lighten the mood a bit. "Ash, could we eat now." Elena asked sweetly.

Ash looked at her and smile before taking a crystal from his pocket. "You four, move a bit. You're going to eat with us." Ash stated with a sharp tone as he threw the crystal towards the center before throwing an Aura Sphere. Gary and Brock, knowing the destructive power of that Aura Sphere quickly jumped away, while Adan and Natasha merely back away a couple of inches. When the Aura Sphere contacted with the crystal, the crystal expanded into a large lotus flower.

"Well, what are you peopling doing? Enter so we can eat, don't make Elena wait." Ash ordered coldly. Elena shook his head in embarrassment; she could have sworn she heard Natasha giggled.

"You know, I don't know whether I should be afraid or I should be happy. We're going to have a picnic with Elena and her boyfriend, which happened to be your nephew and an Aura Guardian." Natasha said with a giggle.

"Just don't do anything stupid. I think Ash is on the verge of killing us." Adan stated uneasily, seeing how powerful his nephew made him a bit nervous and scared.

"Don't tell say that to me, say that to those kids over there." Natasha said as she pointed at Gary and Brock who has astonished and shocked expression on their faces. "Those two will literally say something that would cause your nephew to snap." Natasha then entered inside the large crystal lotus.

Adan looked behind them to see both boys. "Gary, do you still remember me?" Adan asked.

Gary, snapping out from his shock, nodded. Adan was the person who was hard to forget. "How can I forget you? You taught me and Ash how to fight when we were four." Gary replied with a slight grin.

Adan smiled, he was glad that he had left an impression. "Good then please talk to that friend of yours to be modest at this little picnic, I don't want to die." Adan stated as he entered the large lotus flower.

Gary nodded and looked at Brock. "Brock...." Gary called out.

"I know." Brock merely replied. This night was the craziest night in his life.

The two of them then entered the large crystal lotus, what they saw amazed them. The crystal lotus was like a large table and at the middle of it was a round table filled with different kinds of foods, hot out of the oven. This table was probably the most expensive table in the world, and it was made by a small crystal.

"Let's eat people." Ash stated as he picked up two plates and put some food on it. The group nodded and sat down but before they could pick up some plates, Ash spoke. "Firsts things firsts, Koyuki, please remove those necklaces that they are wearing." Ash commanded.

With one fell swoop, Koyuki used Extreme Speed with such fines, that she took the necklace that the four of them were without disturbing the table or actually hurting them. She then appeared beside Ash and gave him the four necklaces. Ash looked at it and sighed. "I really don't know how you got this but next time that I found any of you wearing this, I'll bash your heads painfully." Ash stated as he crush the four necklace with his bare hands. "Now we could eat." Ash said as he feed Elena a piece of salad. Elena seemed to expect Ash's action because she just shrugged it off and ate the piece of salad that Ash fed her.

The four of them gulped before taking some plates and putting some food on it, this will truly be an interesting picnic.

_**(After twenty minutes) **_(_I am not going to explained how they ate)._

After devouring the food in front of them, both Gary and Brock still in shock that Ash could cook so damn well (Brock made a mental note to asked the recipes from Ash), the six people were now sited quietly while Ash and Elena whispered quietly to each other.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked with a bit uncertainty in is tone of voice. The four people raised an eyebrow at that.

"They already found out anyway, we could at least answer some of their questions." Elena remarked as she looked at the four people in front of them.

The four of them looked confused for a moment but Ash then looked at them. "If you guys want to ask questions, ask them now. Please limit them." Ash said lowly.

The four seemed to be shock at that but Adan decided to capitalized upon the opportunity. "When did you guys started dating?" Adan asked with enthusiasm and curiosity.

Ash and Elena sighed at that question, they've expected that. "After the Hoenn League. The two of us have been frequently and secretly meeting after we met by accident after me, Brock, and Misty separated after my journey through Johto ended." Ash answered with a smiled, reminiscing the first time they met.

"So you guys met after we separated, how did that happen?" Brock asked, now remembering how the group first separated.

Ash and Elena chuckled at that. "We have those Dragonites and that storm to thank for our first meeting." Elena said with a chuckled.

"Yeah, I never thought I'll meet the love of my life while fending off a herd of Dragonites." Ash said with a laugh.

Gary and Natasha laughed at that, the two of them were curious but they don't want to know what Ash did to those Dragonites. "Okay I'll ask for details later." Natasha said as she looked at the couple. "Why did you two kept this a secret? The two of you do know that your relationship would be much easier if your friends and family know about it." Natasha inquired.

Both Ash and Elena looked at Natasha skeptically. "Let me asked you a question, Tasha. If I say to my father and to the others that I'm dating someone that they don't even know existed, the others would make an annoying fuss about it and my father and sisters will probably make my and Ash lives miserable. I can't put Ash in that scenario." Elena exclaimed passionately.

Ash held Elena protectively as he laid her head on his chest. "The two of us agreed to keep our relationship a secret until we both have the decency to tell our friends and family in our terms. We always met twice a month for two days, so that would explained my disappearance every month during the Battle Frontier and during here in Sinnoh, that would also explain why Elena always take a break during her job." Ash further explained.

"You know, in our line of work in the company, we have two weeks break." Natasha stated as she looked at how Ash held Elena.

"I know but if she stays with me for more than two days, I promise you, you wouldn't see her in Arceus knows when." Ash stated with a serious tone.

Natasha nodded and smile, the boy was a passionate as his father. "You know Ash, you remind me of your father. He was as passionate as you." Natasha said softly.

"You know my father?" Ash asked in shocked.

Before Natasha could answer, Adan interrupted her. "Yeah, we know him. He is my best friend after all and he is married to my sister." Adan stated which caused Brock to gasped in shock.

"You and Ash are related?" Brock suddenly asked. Gary slapped his forehead, he wasn't even listening.

"Yeah, his my uncle." Ash answered calmly. "I hadn't seen you for ten years but I gave you my thanks." Ash said sincerely as he bowed at his uncle. "Thank you for taking care of Elena when she was a child."

Adan was taken back at that but just smiled and waved his hand. "Don't thank me, I promise their mother to take care of her and her sisters. Their father was worthless after all." Adan said with a smile.

"I still can't believe that my two favorite men are related, and you two didn't even tell me." Elena said in disbelief.

Ash hurriedly apologizes. "Sorry but when you first mentioned him to me, I wasn't sure if he was really my long-lost uncle, sorry for not telling you." Ash said in apology.

"Not to worry, at least you don't have to ask him his blessing in the near future." Elena said as she dismissed that fact.

"Okay, moving on. When did you become an Aura Guardian, Ash?" Gary asked all of the sudden.

Ash expression quickly turned serious. "I can't answer that question. All I can tell you is that I began my training when we visited Cameran Palace, end of story." Ash said in a voice that does not leave anymore conversation.

Gary nodded in understanding but there was still one question looming in his mind. "Why did you become an Aura Guardian in the first place? Having this much power isn't like you, Ash." Gary inquired. He was probably the only one there who knew Ash for the longest, and with that said, he knew that Ash wasn't interested in power.

Ash chuckled bitterly at that which caused Elena to glare harshly at Gary. Gary was unnerved at that glared and quickly changed his posture so that he could easily run if things get bad.

"You asked me the reason why I trained to use Aura, the answer is simple, my answer is the person I'm holding right now." Ash said as he tightened his grip on Elena. "I became an Aura Practitioner because I want to have the power to protect Elena when the time comes."

"You would go that far to protect her, even if your push into dangerous situation. You are aware on the responsibilities that an Aura Guardian is given by the legendaries." Adan inquired with worry. Being an archaeologist, he knew what kind of jobs an Aura Guardian does; they are in charge in keeping balance in the world between humans and Pokémons. That is one of the reasons why they are practically extinct.

"I've been doing that stuff even before I started training, just asked anyone I traveled with." Ash then pointed at Brock. "Ask him or Elena, Brock knows because his the person who had traveled with me for the longest time and I already showed Elena what I've been through in my journeys." Ash explained.

The three people their looked at Brock, Brock merely nodded his head. "Ash and me had saw practically all the Legendary Pokémons. Ash also helped them with whatever problems they had, that also caused him to be on deaths doors a dozen of times." Brock stated solemnly. After that, the three of them looked at Ash, who was currently caressing Elena's hair and whispering something to her to calm her down.

"No more questions okay, I'll answer all your question when everybody knows our secret but for now, that will be enough." Ash exclaimed which all of them nodded. "I would also ask all of you to keep whatever you saw tonight a secret, if not, then I will kill you right here and now and I am not kidding. I would kill anyone who would either harm Elena or would even dare attempt to break as up, friend or foe, I don't care I will kill them." Ash threatened with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

The four of them nodded once more, the two of them were important to them and would not dare harm their relationship especially now that they know that they literally love each other. That and they don' want to die.

Adan thought had one more thing in his mind that he wanted to share to them; the two of them have the right to know. "Ash, you asked Natasha how she knew your father, right?" Ash nodded. "Sit back then, I'm about to tell you two something that you guys would never believe. The connection between Elena's parent and yours." Adan stated solemnly.

Ash and Elena raised an eyebrow at that, a connection between their families, it was unheard of. They then looked at Natasha who instantly looked away at their gaze. This had now caught their attention. Gary and Brock on the other hand were curious as well.

"Tell us." Ash requested.

Adan smiled sadly. "This may take a while." Adan stated with a stoic tone.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Ash shook his head; he never wanted to remember that ever again. His mother and Elena's father use to have a relationship just like theirs, it was unreal. What's more is that their relationship only lasted a year before Elena's father, this Henry person, broke his mother's heart. What's more is that his uncle, told him that was the reason why his mother never loved his father because he never had gotten over that relationship. He was so furious that he almost unleashed his Aura but was stopped when Elena held his hand.

Ash then put his hand on his head, remembering how that scenario ended.

_**(Flashback)**_

The air between the six of them was full of tension. What they heard just know was just shocking. If what they heard is correct, then Ash and Elena's parents have a strange connection, similar to theirs and it was unreal and disturbing. Ash and Elena were both shocked at this news.

"Now that I told you about this, what now?" Adan asked seriously. "You two have kept this relationship longer than both of Delia and Henry had but how long do you thing you can kept this relationship strong. I don't want to repeat that incident all those years ago nor I want another relationship to end up like that of my sister and my former friend, that relationship was a total failure." Adan stated with fear and sadness in his tone.

Elena's expression looked unsure. Are they just repeating the tragedy that happened to their parent's years ago? Is this relationship just a way for history to repeat itself cruelly? Is fate just playing with them in some sort of cruel way? Many questions ran through her that she didn't notice that tears were starting to fall from her eyes. Elena, for the first time, was doubtful of her relationship with Ash.

She then suddenly felt warm when Ash suddenly embraced her from behind. She could literally fell the passion and love that Ash was giving her in that embraced. She then heard Ash laughed softly and sobbingly.

"Don't compare us to them." Ash exclaimed with a laughed, a bit of tears falling from his eyes. He then looked at Elena with a loving smiled before wiping her tears from her eyes. "I met a lot of girls, in my journey but no one could compare to her, she just one of a kind. I love her, I truly and deeply love her, I don't want a life without her, I can't imagine a life without her, and I sure hell won't let go of her. I need her too much for that to happen." Ash stated sincerely and passionately. The rest was quite moved at that proclamation, even Elena was moved by that. Brock and Koyuki on the other hand was literally crying a waterfall.

"The day I fell in love with her, the day I confess to her, the day we started this relationship, is the day she became my dream, my life, and my world."Ash then took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not Elena's father and Elena is damn sure not my mother, we are way stronger than them. I don't know what will happen to the two of us in the near future but I'm sure of one thing, I will marry Elena. I will marry her and we will have a life and a family together and no one, not even Arceus herself could ruin that." Ash added with intensity is his tone.

That was the last straw. Brock and Koyuki literally broke down in tears as the two of them flooded the lotus table with tears, Gary was even crying but attempted to hide it from Ash, Natasha was torn from either squealing like a school girl or from crying hysterically, Adan on the other hand had a wide grin on his face.

"Should we start planning a wedding then, I already bought my tuxedo." Adan said humorously as he wiped a tear of happiness from his eyes. _'Note to self, by some tuxedos.' _Adan added in his thoughts.

"Wait until I gave her an engagement ring." Ash said with a chuckled yet with a hint of seriousness.

Elena felt like an idiot now, how could she doubt the one she love? She was sure that Ash would go to hell and back just to be with her, technically he had proven that already (I tell that story in future chapters). He remained loyal to her even though they were mostly apart. He treated her like a Goddess in every opportunity he gets, a treatment that she doesn't deserve. She was a fool to doubt their relationship in that moment.

Elena wiped her tears and embraced Ash tightly while laying her head on his shoulder. "Take me flying." Elena begged silently.

Ash smile brightly at that before taking out a Poke-ball from his pocket. "Picnic and quality time is over, Brock, Gary, cover for me okay." Gray and Brock, who was still crying a waterfall, nodded. "Uncle, Natasha, cover for Elena, the two of us will be gone for a while." Both of them nodded, already formulating a lie. "We should have a picnic like this in the future, a picnic where I wouldn't threaten you people with an Aura moved." The four of them nodded in unison at that. Ash then laid one of his hands on the crystal lotus before taking the Aura which he gave the crystal to be sucked back to him, turning the lotus back into a crystal shard. It amazed everyone who still doesn't know how powerful Ash is.

Ash then stood up while carrying Elena bridal style and as Elena held on to him like dear life, he then threw a Poke-ball in the air, and with a flash, it unleashed his Charizard. "Charizard, please carry Koyuki and Pikachu on your back and try to keep up." Ash commanded. Charizard grin, this would prove interesting. He quickly picked up Koyuki and Pikachu before flying in the air, getting a head start.

"Are you supposed to take Elena flying, why did you Charizard fly without you?" Brock asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm taking her flying but I'm not going to use any of my Pokémons. She's referring to this kind of flying." Ash, with a grunt, let out a pair of elegant sky blue wings from his back, shocking everyone in the process. "I'll fly with her using my very own wings." Ash said as he extended his wings to their full wing span, ten feet.

"I need to get drunk, really, really drunk." Adan stated with a disbelieving tone.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Brock and Gary shouted in unison. They just watch their friend sprout some wings.

"YOU'RE AN AURA PRINCE? I THOUGHT THEY WERE ONLY MYTHS." Natasha exclaimed in shock.

"HIS A WHAT NOW?" Gary and Brock shouted in unison once again.

Elena giggled at Ash's chest; she could already pictured the looks on their faces, while Ash merely grunted. "You," Ash said pointing towards Natasha. "Explained to them what an Aura Prince is. I don't want to explained that to them." With that said he took flight with Elena in his arms.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Ash let out a soft chuckled at that. Those two would certainly ask more question later. He then looked at Elena one more time as she cuddled closer. As much as he wanted to be in this position for a while longer, he decided that it was probably time for him to go home, he knew that his mother was worried about him, he was also feeling a bit nervous, if someone see them in this position while wearing this type of clothing, let just say it will be pandemonium.

Ash tried to removed himself from her but Elena quickly held him closer to her. "One more hour, Ash." Elena said with a sleepy tone.

Ash chuckled softly at that. "As much as I want to, I need to go to the house that I'm staying in. My mother and friends are worried about me for sure." Ash said with a soft chuckle.

"Don't care, sleep some more." Elena said groggily.

Ash sighed, this was not going anywhere. "Come on Elena, you know how much I want to stay like this with you but what if someone see us like this, this may ruin their view on you." Ash said trying to reason.

"Don't care." Elena said softly as she cuddled closer to him.

Ash sighed once again. "Come on Elena, you know my mother would throw a fit if I'm not home this morning." Ash once again reasoned.

"So what?" Elena once again said as she opened one of her eyes to look at him.

"Come on Elena, I have to take a shower in the next five minutes before I live." Ash whined with a cute pout.

Elena looked at Ash with a mischievous glint on her eyes, a glint which Ash's miss. "Okay." Elena merely exclaimed as she shifted her position so that her head would not be on Ash's chest.

"Thanks." Ash said as he stood up and head towards the shower room.

"No, thank you." Elena whispered mischievously.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash let out a sigh of relief as the hot water touched his body. It was the thing he needs after a great date and an emotional night, all in the same night. As Ash enjoyed his time on the shower, he didn't hear the door being carefully opened and the shower curtains softly opening and softly closing.

Ash turned off the shower and reached towards a bar of soap when he noticed that there wasn't any. "Huh, I could have sworn I put a bar of soap here before I started my shower." Ash stated in confusion as he looked around for the bar of soap.

"Are you looking for this Ashy?" A familiar voice asked in a sing-song manner.

Ash froze at that all too familiar voice. "I dare not look behind me." Ash exclaimed in mock-agony and with a light blush as his body turned around unconsciously. What he saw will forever be imprinted in his mind, in front of him was his beloved lover, naked, showing off her unbelievably sexy body to him. Ash unconsciously surveyed her body, to her smooth legs, her curvy hips, and her…..he quickly covered his eyes after his eyes landed on her chest area.

"Do you want me to rape you or something?" Ash asked skeptically as he attempted to cover his eyes and to suppress a nosebleed, his face was completely red.

Elena chuckled as she eyed Ash's body lustfully. She already knew that Ash was in shape but now, she just wanted to ravage him right here right now. With his six-pack abs, his lean chest, his broad shoulders, his muscular arms, and his large (you know what I mean)………… she lick her lips lustfully as she starred at 'Ash junior'. She then laid her hands on his chest, tracing it teasingly with her fingers.

Elena then leaned upward and nibble on Ash's ear, causing Ash to blush some more. "You don't have to worry about that, you should worry about me wanting to ravish you." Elena whispered seductively as she reached for the shower handle, turning on the shower once again.

The bathroom was once again filled with steam, covering every inch of the bathroom.

Ash planned his shower to merely last for ten minutes but with Elena with him, doing things that can't be described by words (I can't described it in the current rating but I'll described in the futures chapters, in a flashback, wait for it), the shower lasted for an hour and a half.

_**(P.S. THEY DID NOT HAVE SEX YOU BLOODY PERVERTS. THERE WILL BE A TIME FOR THAT IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS).**_

_**(SCENE CHANGE)**_

"That was the most relaxing shower I ever had." Elena exclaimed as she dressed herself with a tight t-shirt, jeans, and a jacket to cover her upper body, Ash was the only one who have the right and the privilege to see her figure and body.

"Next time that we take a shower together, please don't do those things. I was so close in raping you." Ash exclaimed in anxiety.

Elena giggled at that. "Okay then, next time I'll just give you a strip dance while massaging your body with soup." Elena said seductively and slyly between her giggles.

Ash let out a groan of mild frustration as his faces once again blush furiously, he was going to have long chat with his uncle on the things he taught Elena and was going to beat the shit out of him for teaching her how to be so good in seducing.

Ash then walked towards her and kissed her tenderly in the lips which Elena returned full heartedly, they been through a lot last night and this kiss soothed them both, reassuring the two of them of their future together.

After a minute of kissing, Ash and Elena pulled back. Ash then gently caressed Elena cheeks with his hand which caused Elena to takes Ash's with her two hands and gently pressed it on her cheeks as she gently rub her cheeks to his tender hand. "This reminds me on the first time we slept together in the same bed. I regretted living you alone in that bed." Elena said as she remembered the first time they slept on the same bed together.

"Don't remind me, I've never cried more than on that day." Ash said bitterly. "But its okay, I forgave you because now, you never leave my side anymore." Ash exclaimed with a chuckled.

"Yeah I will never do that again." Elena said with a giggle.

With that said, Ash embraced her quickly and lightly before picking the still sleeping Pikachu and jumping off towards the window but not without saying a few more words to Elena. "I'll see you later." Ash said as sprout his wings and flew off, with Pikachu still sleeping on his shoulders.

"Most definitely." Elena whispered under her breath.

_**(SCENE CHANGE)**_

Brock and Gary groaned once again for seemingly the hundred times this morning. The two of them were currently being interrogated by the girls because they came home without Ash last night. They sighed in unison again; they promised Ash that they would keep his secret a secret and that is what they're going to do, for the sake of Ash and Elena's love and their friendship to Ash.

That, and Ash will go all Aura Prince on them, killing and erasing them from existence. They shudder at that remembering how Natasha described an Aura Prince.

'_A being of power capable of destroying anything on its path.'_ The voice of Natasha echoed into their minds. They shudder once again after remembering that.

Their thoughts were snapped back into reality when a loud smacking sound came in contact with a table. Their heads snapped and was met by a sight of a clearly irate Misty. "What did you guys did during that all boys outing?" Misty asked in a growled.

"I told you last night, this morning, and I'm going to tell you now. We roamed aimlessly around the town, seeing some sights, eating some food, moderately drinking some wine, and pulling Brock off some ladies," That earned Brock a light whacked on the head by Max and earned Gary a glare from Brock. "And Ash just said that he'll go for a mid-night walk with Pikachu and not expect him to go back here because he was going to train his Pokémons." Gary said in frustration, he was getting tired in repeating the same lie over and over again. He then once again thanked the acting classes that he and Ash took when they were young, it was a life saver.

"Don't joke around with us. Not even Ash is that obsesses with Pokémons, that and he seldom trains." May exclaimed with a hard gazed.

"Ash matured." Brock exclaimed, already wanting to eat something.

"Ash and maturity doesn't mix." Dawn stated knowingly.

"As far as you know." Both Gary and Brock said in unison, much to Dawn's annoyance.

"Come on you two, tell us already. Mrs. Ketchum had been worried sick about Ash since late last night." Misty stated, worried about Ash's mother.

"You guys need to chill out for a while." A voiced stated behind them. The group looked at their backs to see Ash, with the same clothes as he wore last night and with Pikachu on his shoulders drinking down some ketchup, eating some pancakes. "Hey guys, wants some." Ash asked causally as he ate some pancakes.

The three girls growled at him in unison. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MISTER?" The three girls asked with a growled.

"I've been around, enjoying the festival at its fullest." Ash answered casually.

"You were supposed to meet us in town square for the firework display and for the dance." Dawn exclaimed angrily.

Ash looked at her in a funny way as he chuckled. "I was there, you guys just didn't see me." Ash stated with a chuckled. Gary and Brock looked at him in disbelief, he and Elena was there, impossible. If they were there, the two of them would probably pull the three of them away from his girlfriend.

"Stop lying mister, we didn't even see you there." May exclaimed with a huff.

'_It hard to see me when I'm dancing on top of you, on the sky, with my beloved.' _Ash thought as he chuckled, much to the annoyance of his friends. "Trust me I was there." Ash said once again as he devour another pancake. "Man this is great pancakes." Ash added cheerfully.

Misty's eye twitch violently as she watched Ash and Pikachu eat their respective food. "DON'T EAT WHILE WERE SCOLDING YOU, MISTER." Misty yelled as she slapped Ash's plate filled with pancakes and Pikachu's ketchup. With reflexes that surpass human limits, Ash caught his plate and Pikachu's ketchup without disturbing Pikachu on his shoulder. He then gave Pikachu his bottle of ketchup and Ash proceeded to eat the remaining pancakes.

Misty let out a sigh of frustration once again as her eye twitch violently. "Do you have any idea how worried Mrs. Ketchum is about you." Misty said out of frustration. That was not the right thing to say to Ash right now. Gary and Brock tense up and hid behind the couch, this will not be for the faint of heart.

"Are you even listening to…………" Misty didn't finish that statement when a fork suddenly flies through her, missing her by a mere millimeter, the fork landed on the wall, creating a crack on the surface of the wall. Misty was startled, that was close.

"Hey, what was that for Ash?" May asked, surprise in Ash's sudden action.

"Yeah, you could have seriously hurt someone with that." Dawn exclaimed harshly.

Ash then looked at them with a cold, piercing glare, which made the girls flinch. May have seen that stare before and it was even scarier than before. "Don't speak about my mom to me for a while, okay." Ash said with a cold gazed. He then walked pass them and head upstairs, leaving three scared girls in the process.

"That went well that I have imagined." Gary mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, I though Ash would start throwing Aura Spheres." Brock whispered.

_**(SCENE CHANGE)**_

Elena's crew was gathered around the lobby as they waited for the announcement of their boss. Some of them were disappointed that they are leaving even before the festival was not finish but their job came first before leisure. Henry then walked in front of them with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Okay everybody, here's the list of things to buy for our first expedition." Henry announced as he browed the paper. "Michael, Karen, you two will buy some art supplies and maps. Here are the specific maps that you two will buy." Henry ordered as he handed the list towards Karen.

"Okay boss." Karen replied as she took the list.

"I'll handle the art supplies while Karen handles the maps." Michael stated with a bored expression.

"That's fine, just as long as it is done. " Henry commented. "Next, Michelle, Tanya, you guys will buy our food supply and some camping materials." Henry then handed them the list.

"Sure give us most troublesome job of all." Tanya exclaimed as she took the list from Henry.

"Deal with it." Adan stated with a chuckled.

"Yes deal with it, now for the next……….." Henry was abruptly interrupted when Natasha took the list.

"Let's just get these over with so we could go on with our lives." Natasha stated. "Neil, Justin, you two are in charge in our mechanical supply, here's the list." Natasha then threw the list which Neil caught. "Henry, I don't care if you're still in a hang-over, you are going to buy this climbing equipment and if you disagree, I'll kick your ass." Natasha threatened as she threw the list towards Henry's face. "Me, Adan, and Elena will buy the digging supplies." Natasha concluded as she handed the list to Adan.

The crew looked at her with a bilwierded expression, she seems overly excited. Natasha took noticed the attention of the crew was out into her and look at them with a gaze that only she could give. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR MAGGOTS, MOVED OR I'LL BITE YOUR HEADS OFF." Natasha screamed which caused everyone, but Elena and Adan, to mobilize.

Natasha smiled as the crew disappeared. "Now that's done, Adan were going." Natasha ordered as she walked towards Elena and smiled at her. "And you, go to your prince, get me some samples from your prince for archaeological purposes, have a good time, kiss his head off, and give him a good time." Natasha stated with a smiled as she dragged Adan away.

"Have a good time Elena." Adan said as he was being dragged away by Natasha.

Elena giggled at the two, maybe those two knowing her secret wouldn't be too bad. "Hey Koyuki, let's go find your father." Elena said which caused the white Lucario to smile. "That's good," She then took a Poke-ball from her pocket and gazed at it with a smile. "It's time for me to return him anyway."

_**(SCENE CHANGE)**_

"Ashy, are you coming or not?" Delia asked with a worried tone. Since Ash went back in the house, she could feel a tension between her and her son growing. When she saw her son walk upstairs, she attempted to hug him and scold him for making her worry but Ash avoided her, just like that. And the way he looked at him was unnerving; it was like he had lost every respect he had to her. That unnerved the mother greatly.

"Sorry mom, I got other plans." Ash said in a cold like manner as he walked pass his mother. Pikachu glanced at the others; this would not suit well for them.

"Why not? You did not spend time with us last night, why not now?" May asked in frustration and hurt expression.

"Yeah Ash, you should hang with us today." Zoey asked, wanting to spend some time with her crush.

"Sorry guys, I want to but I can't. I have to meet up with my uncle today." Ash lied with his best acting voice, which could fool Arceus herself.

"You have an uncle." Max inquired with interest. The girls seemed to be interested as well while Brock and Gary stare at him. The two of them already knew that it was a lie, he was going to meet up with Elena, that deceiving bastard. Delia and Professor Oak on the other hand froze, their was only one person who Ash will call uncle.

"Yes I have, she's my mom's brother and my father's best friend, his name is Adan. Here's a picture of him." Ash said as he showed a picture of his uncle, which was given to him by Elena. His friends look at the photo, and practically the girls squalled at the sight of the red head man.

"Your uncle is hot." Dawn exclaimed with a squeal.

"Yeah he is." May agreed as she looked at the photo once again.

"I never thought you have such a good looking uncle. Is he trainer?" Mist asked with interest.

"No, his a mechanic and an archeologist but he also trained Pokémons, he specializes on steel-type Pokémons." Ash stated as he put the picture back to his pocket.

"I really am sorry guys. I want to hang out with you guys today but I need to talk to my uncle, I hadn't seen him for ten years and I just saw him last night. I want to catch up with him for good all time sake." Ash said in an apologizing manner with a hint of acting (Ash deserves an academy award or a golden globe).

Ash's friends seem to buy Ash's lie and smiled at him. "So that's why you didn't came with us during the dance, you were spending time with your uncle." Zoey exclaimed with a smiled.

"You know we would have understand it if you told us on the first place and not looked at us like you were about to kill us." Misty said in understanding.

"Yeah but we understand a bit, you hadn't seen your uncle for ten years right." Dawn inquired.

"Yeah, give or take a few months." Ash said calmly.

"We forgive you then for not going with us to the dance and were allowing you to go." May stated which followed by a nod by his friend, Gary and Brock just smiled slyly at Ash, knowing that he will not meet with his uncle but his girlfriend.

Ash smiled at them, they were so easy to fool sometimes. "Thanks guys, I'll make this up to you guys, someday soon." Ash said as he began his dash but was stop by his mother. "What's the matter mom?" Ash asked in a calm yet cold way.

"Where is my brother?" Delia asked with an uncharacteristic harsh tone of voice, she was gazing at Ash with a cold stare.

Ash looked at his mother with a stoic glance before leaning closer to her. "If you're worried about him telling me the incident twenty years ago and about this Henry person, I already know." That caused Delia's eyes to widen in fear. "I still love you mom but I've lost every ounce of respect I have for you. I know you didn't love Dad that much but going as far as to do that, Mom, how could you." Ash whispered to his mother with a hurt and harsh tone. He then looked at her mother's eyes before walking pass her.

'_Brother, how could you tell him that?'_ Delia thought as she suppressed a tear that threatens to fall from her eyes.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"(That's a little bit harsh, don't you thing?)?" Pikachu asked his partner as they walked towards the clearing where Ash will train.

"Harsh you say, I wanted to throw an Aura Sphere at her." Ash exclaimed as he gritted his teeth.

"(Your Aura Sphere is roughly equivalent to a Hyper Beam from a pseudo-legend, which would kill her)." Pikachu said outrage at what his partner was thinking of doing.

"I know, what do you think stop me from doing it in the first placed." Ash said seriously. "I may not have any more respect from my mom but I still love her and would want nothing more for her to be part of my life and eventually Elena's life. I also don't want to deprive my future offspring of a caring grandmother." Ash said with a soft tone.

"(You really are planning to marry her in the future, huh)." This was more of a statement than a question coming from Pikachu.

"A life without her is a life not worth living." Ash simply stated as he stopped in a certain clearing.

"This place will do." Ash then took three Poke balls from his pocket. "Charizard, Sceptile, Snorlax, let's dance." Ash declared and with a flash, Charizard, Sceptile, and Snorlax appeared before him, ready to tear it up.

"You guys are my Elites; the others may not know it but you guys are my strongest elite. As of now, no more holding out, no more giving way, it's time to show our real power." Ash declared which earned him a roar of excitement from his four elites. "That would also mean that I have to train you four harder to set an example to the others, are you guys up for that?" Ash asked with confidence.

The four roared with confidence, it was finally the time that they have been waiting for. Ash smiled as he removed his black coat. "Let's rock then." Ash said as he went into a fighting stance.

"You won't rock without me right." A familiar voice said as she appeared at the clearing. Ash smiled as he looked back to see Elena and Koyuki approaching.

"Never," Ash whispered as Elena gave him a welcome kiss which he returned wholeheartedly.

"I never expected you today. I thought your dad would give your crew and you some errands to run." Ash asked but was greatly glad to see her.

"Let's just say that two certain people help run my errands." Elena said with a giggle. Ash smiled, making a mental note to thank his uncle and Natasha.

"You don't mind if I train with you today, right?" Elena asked as she took five Poke balls from her pocket.

"Not at all." Ash answered with a smile. Ash's Pokémons also let out a roar of approval. Koyuki smirked at them, it's time to kick some ass.

Elena smiled, it has been a long time since she and Ash trained. Elena then throws five Poke balls in the air "Let's go my friends." With a flash, A shinny Empoleon, a Salamence, a Metagross, a beautiful Milotic (given to her last night), and a Bastiodon, the five Pokémon roared at their trainer and her lover in respect and admiration. The four Pokémons then looked at the new Milotic, whom quickly wrapped herself to their mistress, they could already tell that she was new………and very powerful.

"The complete team plus one, this is going to be great." Ash then looked at his elites. "Guys be wary of each and every one of them. Elena might not be a trainer but if she is, she has enough skills to be part of the Elite Four." Ash said, prideful of his lover's skill. Pikachu already knew that and nodded while the three merely looked at them with a glint of excitement. Elena's Pokémons let out a roar of thanks as they bowed to Ash, being complemented by a prince was one hell of an honor. Koyuki on the other hand smiled, it's time to make her 'father' proud.

Elena giggled at Ash's compliment and how happy her Pokémons was to the compliment being given by an Aura Prince. She then took another Poke ball, a pure black Poke ball and gave it to Ash. "Ash, she's ready?" Elena said as she extended the Poke ball to Ash.

Ash grin from ear to ear, his fifth elite was finally ready. "Thank you for training her for my part." Ash said as he took the Poke ball from her hands.

"She's not a hassle, she miss you so much that it sometimes make me want to kill her. Before I forget, don't worry, no one had seen me training her." Elena said with humorous tone.

Ash chuckled at that as he looked at his elites, Pikachu, knowing what kind of Pokémon was inside the Poke ball, took a step back. "Guy, meet my fifth elite." Ash then threw the ball in the air and with a flash; a Pokémon appeared that caused the temperature to drop considerably.

Ash's Pokémon looked grim, of all the Pokémons possible to become their trainers fifth Elite, why does it have to be a seven-feet, pure silver, white eyes, maliciously looking, Gengar.

"Welcome back, old friend." Ash welcomed her, which caused the Gengar to embrace him tightly and childishly, much to Elena's annoyance.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That was a good training session." Ash commented as he and Elena watched the sunset together, with Ash lying on top of the grassy ground and with Elena lying over him. Their Pokémons were all asleep, even the energetic and powerful Pikachu and Koyuki were napping near them.

"Yeah, my Pokémons can't keep up with your anymore." Elena complimented as she glanced at her boyfriends elites.

"I know, the only Pokémons that kept up with them are Empoleon and Salamence, and the only Pokemon that had even beaten them is Koyuki, it isn't surprising though." Ash said as he watched the sun slowly setting.

"It was to be expected Ash, my legendary sister help me train those two." Elena said with a laughed. "Although, I'm a bit surprised that Gengar could kept up with your orders and your Pokémons, I thought she would to get used to your Pokémons and your style. But there she is, laughing at Snorlax as she sleeps." Elena remarked as she watched Ash's Gengar laughing like a psycho as she sleeps.

"I was her original master, maybe that's the reason why she easily adapts to my Pokémons and my style." Ash guessed with a shrugged. "But the credit goes to you, you trained her amazingly." Ash complimented as she kissed her forehead as the signed for thanks.

Elena giggled at that as she cuddled closer to Ash. "I still can't believe that you only lend her to me for training and for me and her to get along." Elena said in disbelief.

"What do you expect? The first time you guys met, she almost put you on nightmare because she saw you kissing me." Ash said in humor. "That and your training style fit her well." Ash added.

Elena let out a sighed, he was right, that little bugger does fit well in her training style. "Ash, could we stop talking about our Pokémons for a while and just enjoy each other." Elena said with a blush.

Ash smiled as he rolled around so that Elena was beneath her. Ash then looked at her with a lustful gazed. "Sure, I'll enjoy you." Ash said with husky tone as he hungrily captured her lips and mouth.

'_You'll enjoy me; I think it's the other way around.' _Elena thought blissfully and lustfully as she drowned herself to Ash's tender kiss.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Elena groaned annoyingly as she look back at Twinleaf Town, she wants nothing more than to just stay in that town for just one more day to watch her Ash battle but unfortunately, she has a job to do. Elena once again groaned in dismay.

"Hey Elena, you seemed sad somehow." Natasha inquired as she looked at her secretive friend.

"Yeah, for someone who had spent her entire morning and afternoon with the person she loves, you seemed depress." Adan added as he pilot the jet plane.

Elena sighed at the two of them and glared at Natasha. After Ash had flown her to her room last night, which the two unfortunately saw, they hurriedly rush to her room to see the two kissing each other goodbye. That cause Natasha to squall so loud that almost the whole hotel heard her, much to Ash's annoyance. That also caused Ash to leave earlier than expected in fear that it had attracted the attention of her crew, much to her dismay. She and Koyuki had almost killed Natasha for that, if it wasn't for Adan stopping her from doing so. She was still very upset that Natasha had caused her some valuable moments with her Prince.

Natasha picking up that glare quickly backed away from the irate girl and her equally irate Lucario, who was on the verge of decimating her. "You're still upset about that incident last night." Natasha said the obvious.

Elena growled at her at that. "Right now, the only thing preventing me from crippling you is that we're both sitting in the pilot sit." Elena spat as she glared.

Natasha back uncomfortably, she was serious. _'Where is that shy girl that I used to tease around?_' Natasha thought as she looked at an angry Elena and an equally angry Koyuki, who was itching to throw her an Aura Sphere.

"Tasha, leave for now until she cools off." Adan said as he looked at her with a mischievous smile.

Natasha, already knowing what that smiled means, turned around and exited the pilot's room. "You cunning bastard, fine I'll do it for Elena's and Ash's sake." Natasha said with a smirked as she took the nearest wrenched and went down to the secret compartment towards the engine room, it's time for a little sabotage.

"What was that for?" Elena asked Adan who merely grin at her.

"Let's just say, Natasha just gave you a reason to forgive her." Adan stated with a grin.

"A reason, what reason?" Elena asked confusedly and as she finished that statement, there was a loud explosion coming from one of the engines. Elena's eyes widen in fear as she looked at Adan for answers.

Adan merely grins at her. "For the record, I also want to see my nephew battle." Adan stated as he carefully land the jet.

Elena chuckled softly.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash looked at the sky as he and his friends walked towards the field were the little tournament if going to be held. He was trying to ignore Barry's annoying tantrum that he would win this tournament and earned the right to face his father, which shocked Ash. Who would have thought that the loud mouths father is a frontier brain?

"Hey Ash, what posses you and decided to have a wardrobe make-over?" Barry asked, finally noticing Ash's major wardrobe improvement.

Ash merely looked at his rival with a bored expression. "I don't know, this look is just good on me." Ash said with a bored tone.

"Really or you just change you looks to impress your pretty friends." Barry said in a teasing manner but also caused the girls to blush as well, that was a possibility. Gary and Brock on the other hand just pity their ignorance.

"Huh, did you say something." Ash said with an uninterested impression.

That gesture seemed to mildly annoyed Barry but manage to keep his cool. "Okay wise guy, I do hope that you could manage to win until you battle me again and this time…….." Barry was interrupted by Ash.

"You mean this time I'll beat you again like the last time we battled, only this time, more easily." Ash said without even looking at him.

"That's not….."

"That's exactly what mean, thanks for the motivation Barry, I promised I'll kick your Jiboroni, candy, ass in five moves." Ash said with a chuckled as he walked away, he felt three familiar Aura's in the perimeter.

Barry was now irritated at what Ash said. "Get your ass here mister and let's battle." It was already to late, Ash had left the group.

"Hey Brock, does this happen a lot here in Sinnoh." Misty, May, Max asked as they watched the temper tantrum of their new acquaintance.

"You have no idea." Brock and Dawn both replied.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You guys should not have destroyed an engine that was a bit too much." Elena stated as her Salamence flew towards the town.

"You want a reason to watch the little Prince of yours battle, I just provided the means to do so." Natasha exclaimed with a relief sighed, she was finally back on Elena's good side.

"That's go and all but do you really have to smash the engine that badly, I have to buy five different parts to fix the damage." Adan whined as he looked at the blueprints of the damage.

"You didn't tell me what parts I shouldn't smash so I just smash things at random." Natasha reasoned with an apologizing smile.

"If it weren't for the fact that we're on top of a dragon, I would have slapped you right now." Adan exclaimed in annoyance.

"You won't do that to an old friend." Natasha said with cutely with matching puppy dog eyes.

"Don't tempt me woman." Adan said clearly upset about the damage.

"You two calm down, I'm about to land." Elena said as she ordered her Salamence to land on the secluded area near where the tournament is being held. Her Salamence nod and land on an isolated area.

"Here's the plan, Natasha will buy the equipment that she had smash and me and Elena will watched my nephew battle." Adan declared much to Natasha's dismay but this was also part of her apology.

"Fine, at least I get to rest for a bit." Natasha exclaimed.

"That's the spirit." Elena said Koyuki helped her down to the ground. As her feet touch the ground, a pair of arms wrapped themselves to her waist.

"You really love surprising me, do you?" Ash said as he embraced her passionately from behind.

Elena leaned to the embraced and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I don't want to miss you battle." Elena stated as she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that Ash is giving her.

Natasha was startled to see Ash but when she saw Ash's quick movement on Elena, it almost caused her to squeal but was stop by Adan's quick hands. "Don't disturb their moment again." Adan lectured as he tried to ignore the two. Natasha nodded and Adan had quickly removed his hands from her mouth.

Ash and Elena would have remained on this position for a longer time if it weren't for one small little detail.

"_**CALLING ASH KETCHIM AND BARRY FOR THE FIRST MATCH OF THE TWINLEAF FESTIVAL, CALLING ASH KETCHUM AND BARRY FOR THE FIRST MATCH OF THE TWINLEAF FESTIVAL."**_

Ash and Elena both groaned at that. They were beginning to enjoy their little moment and that stupid announcer had to ruin it.

Ash looked at Elena in an apologizing manner. "Wait for me, I'll end this quick." Ash whispered as he made his way towards the field.

"Ash, wait." Elena called out as she dashed towards him, taking something out of her coat.

"What is it?" Ash asked as he turned around and was met by Elena putting something around his neck.

"For good luck." Elena whispered as she fixed the scarf around Ash's neck. Ash smiled at the feeling of the soft cloth around his neck and kiss Elena lightly on the lips before dashing towards the field for his first battle of the day.

"I don't know what scares me the most, the fact that Elena and Ash have kept this relationship for two and a half years without us noticing or the fact that Ash, with that scarf, is the carbon copy of Alexander." Adan said with a chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. The hair, the clothes, the eyes, and now with Alexander's signature white scarf, I feel like it's the second coming of Alexander the Theatrics. " Natasha exclaimed excitedly.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready for the Twinleaf Festival Battle Tournament?" Johanna energetically asked the crowd as she spun around with her blue gown. The crowd yelled excitedly, eager to see the tournament begin. "The winner of this tournament will have the privilege to battle one of Sinnoh's Frontier Brain, give it up to the Tower Tycoon, Palmer." With that introduction, Palmer appeared in front of the crowd which caused an uproar of cheers.

Johanna, sensing the crowd's eagerness, decided to start the tournament. "So without further a do, let's begin the first match." The crowd cheer loudly at that.

"First in the blue corner, a trainer native to this land and also the son of our guest, Barry." With that introduction Barry appeared, waving at the cheering crowd. "His opponents, coming all the way from Pallet Town in Kanto, please give it up to the pride of Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum." With the introduction, Ash appeared in his corner, causing the girls watching the battle to squeal at the handsome trainer. Even Ash's friend were shocked, he was more handsome with that white scarf around his neck, which emphasize his dark hair.

Delia and Professor Oak on the other hand gawk at Ash. With the addition of that white scarf, he looked exactly like his father at his age.

"What's with the scarf?" Barry asked annoyingly after hearing the loud squeal of the girls in the crowd. How could Ash attract so much attention from the ladies by merely changing his cloths?

"Why? You like!" Ash asked teasingly as he took a Poke ball from his pocket.

"Dream on." Barry replied annoyingly as he threw his Poke ball in the air. "Let's go, Empoleon." With a flash, Barry's Empoleon appear, ready for battle.

"I choose you, Snorlax." Ash yelled as he threw is Poke ball. With a white flash, Ash's Snorlax appeared, barely awake but ready for battle.

"You have a Snorlax, since when?" Barry asked looking at the Sleeping Pokémon with interest.

"None of your business my friend." Ash answered which irate Barry. "Five moves, I'll bet you in five moves." Ash declared as he looked at the field with a psychotic smile, scaring his Barry, his friends, and the crowd in the process.

"Oh shit, here we go again." Brock mumbled under his breath.

Barry shrugged of the fear that he was feeling before glaring at Ash." Five moves huh, let see about that. Empoleon, let's start this with a quick Drill Peck." Barry ordered. Empoleon's beak and crown glowed before spinning like a drill and charge towards Snorlax.

"What an idiot, Snorlax, wait until that bird is close to you before delivering an Ice Punch on the ground." Ash commanded. Snorlax grin at that, its show time. As Empoleon's attack was mere inches away from him, Snorlax's slammed his icy fist to the ground, creating a pillar of ice, trapping Empoleon's beck on it, halting the Drill Peck in the process. Barry was shock as he watched his Empoleon struugle to get free from the pillar of ice.

Ash would not let that happen. "Snorlax, Hyper Beam." Snorlax opened his mouth before letting lose a powerful orange beam towards the vulnerable Empoleon. The ice pillar shattered as Empoleon was push back by the powerful Hyper Beam and finally crash to the ground were an explosion followed.

"Empoleon, are you okay?" Barry asked worriedly at his starter. That Hyper Beam was very powerful. As the dust disappeared, Barry let out a sigh of relief; his Empoleon was still standing, barely standing. "Empoleon let's capitalize, Hydro Pump now." Barry ordered with confidence knowing that Snorlax needs to recharge after that move.

"Pikachu I take it back, his not an idiot." Ash said to his faithful partner who was watching the battle on his shoulder.

"(I know, his just an imbecile)." Pikachu stated with a grin.

As Empoleon blast a powerful jet of water towards Snorlax, Ash made his move. "Snorlax, Roll-out to dodge, and get close to him." Ash commanded. Much to everyone's shock, Snorlax curled itself into a all and rolled rapidly to dodge the incoming jet of water.

"How is that possible? Your Snorlax didn't stop and recharge." Barry exclaimed in shock.

"See Pikachu, the power of being an imbecile never cease to amaze me." Ash said as he converse with Pikachu. Pikachu replied by nodding.

Barry gritted his teeth, hearing that insult." Empoleon, continue blasting that Snorlax with Hydro Pump." Barry ordered in frustration.

Ash smirked. "Snorlax dance around the little penguin for me." Snorlax did as he was commanded and dodge every blast of Hydro Pump that was headed his way.

Barry watched in frustration as his Empoleon's attacks were dodged skillfully and gracefully. "This is not going anywhere, Empoleon Hydro Cannon." Barry ordered in frustration. Empoleon, feeling a bit drowsy of its constant attacking, launch a compress ball of water towards Snorlax.

"Like I say, an imbecile to the end." Ahs whispered with a grin. "Snorlax, dodge the Hydro Cannon by rolling low and dive to give that Emperor a royal Focus Punch, upper cut style." Snorlax did what he was told and rolled his body under the compress ball of water before diving towards Empoleon and giving the Emperor Pokémon a strong punch of the beak, causing it to be propel upwards.

"EMPOLEON." Barry yelled as he helplessly watched his Pokémon helplessly.

"Grab a hold of Empoleon and used Headbutt then follow it up with Body Slam." Ash commanded with a homicidal grin. Snorlax then grab the slowly descending Empoleon before giving it a thundering Headbutt sending it to the ground with a thud, before it smashed himself towards the Emperor Pokémon, crashing it beneath him.

Snorlax, feeling that his opponent was no longer a threat stood up and gazed at his fallen opponent.

"What did I say, five moves." Ash stated simply as he grin maniacally at Barry.

"Empoleon is no longer able to battle; this match goes to Ash and Snorlax." The referee announced.

Ash's friend and the crowd was amaze, the match did not just end in five moves but it also end at forty- seconds. That was the fastest battle they have ever witness.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash's defeated all of his opponent like they were absolutely nothing, most of his battles ended with either one to five moves from his Pokémons and not even reaching the one minute mark. Now it was time for the semi-finals.

"It has been a magnificent day ladies and gentlemen, now it's time for the semi's, the battle of the final four." Johanna announced excitedly which the crowd answered with a loud cheer.

"Now in this corner, from Petalburg City, the Princess of Hoenn, please give a round applause to May." Johanna introduced May with enthusiasm. The crowd loudly cheered for May as she stepped on her corner.

"Now for the trainer who had destroyed everyone on his path at this tournament, The Monster of Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum." Johanna announced excitedly as Ash once again appeared on the corner of the field. The crowd went nuts as they saw Ash, some girls even squeal at the sight of him, much to Elena's annoyance.

"Remind me why I haven't kill those girls already." Elena said as she was being restrained by Natasha and Koyuki being restrain by Empoleon and Salamence.

"Because if you kill those girls, you would be in jail and Ash won't like that." Adan simply stated as he watched his nephew battle for the first time. He was as skill as his late father.

"Sorry May, I won't give you any slack." Ash said as he already took a Poke ball from his pocket.

"I don't need that, Ash." May strongly stated but in the inside, she was shivering_. 'I don't know what possessed Ash but it looks like he really became a one man destroying machine.'_ May thought as she suppress the shiver as she looked at Ash's 'game face' which include a homicidal smile.

"Sceptile, I choose you." Ash said as he called out his Sceptile. Sceptile appeared on the field and put a twig on its mouth, grinning like mad as his trainer.

May shudder at seeing the two smile like that. "Blaziken, on stage." May called out, as she calls her strongest Pokémon. The Blaze Pokémon appeared and grin at her old rival.

Ash looked at Blaziken and smirked. She may be in a high level but Sceptile is just stronger. He smiled, maybe he could give me May one hit and end the battle with one hit.

"Hey May, I'll give you one free." Ash announced much to the crowd and May's surprised.

"What?" May asked, confused at that.

"You heard me. I'll give you one free hit on Sceptile and if you don't knock him down with the hit, then I'll end this battle with three moves." Ash stated confidently.

May was offended by that and was about to speak out but Ash interrupted her. "Just do what I say, I'm giving you one chance to beat me, I suggest you take it." Ash said with a cold gaze at May.

May flinched at that gazed and decided to just do it, this was her only chance to actually beat Ash. "Blaziken, Brave Bird attack full power." May ordered. Blaziken nodded and dash towards Sceptile as her body burst into flames, she then extended her arms which caused the flames to disappear and was replace by a blue aura, she then slammed into Sceptile.

Sceptile let out a low groaned as he caught Blaziken with little effort until she stop on her tracks, shocking May greatly. "She should have hit me with a more powerful moved." Ash said with a disappointed sighed.

Ash then grinned." Oh well, her lost. Sceptile, throw Blaziken away and charged an Energy Ball." Ash ordered. Sceptile then throw Blaziken all the way to the other corner of the field before forming a green ball of energy between his hands.

"Blaziken, don't let Sceptile throw the attack. Use Blaze Kick before Sceptile lunched it." May ordered in panicked. Blaziken then charged at her opponent, her right foot covered in flames.

"Who the hell said Sceptile will throw the attack. Sceptile, swallow it." Ash commanded which caused everyone to looked at him strangely. Sceptile on the other hand merely grin as he ate the energy ball on his hands. The effect was instantaneous, as Sceptile swallowed the energy ball, a green aura of energy exploded on its back, giving him tremendous energy. "Let's start attacking with Leaf Blade." Ash commanded. Sceptile's wrist glowed light grin as it extended and formed into two large, blades. He then charged towards Blaziken in an amazing speed.

May seeing the speed that Sceptile was attacking panicked. "Blaziken, Overheat quickly." May ordered hastily. Blaziken quickly canceled the Blaze Kick and her body turns bright red before releasing intense white flames towards Sceptile.

Sceptile grin at that attacks as he block the attack with one of his Leaf Blades, cutting the intense fire in half as it continued his way towards Blaziken. As he continue to cut the attack in a half, he had finally reached Blaziken and used his other Leaf Blade to give Blaziken a vertical slash on the left shoulder which caused her to go flying because of the sheer power of the attack.

"End this with Solar Beam." Ash ordered. Sceptile then fired a powerful beam of light towards Blaziken, without even charging that attack. The attack hit Blaziken dead on which caused Blaziken to crash to the ground. As the light disappeared, Blaziken could be seen, already knocked out.

"That's that." Ash said in a whisper as Johanna announces him as the winner.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"It's time for the final matched, to determine who will faced Tower Tycoon Palmer. These two don't need any more introduction, so let's start with the matched." Johanna announcement as the matched got underway.

"This brought back memories." Ash remarked as he summoned his Charizard.

"Yes it does." Misty said as she summoned her Gyarados.

"Like I said to May. I won't give you any slack nor any chances to even hit Charizard." Ash stated with a smirked.

"Tcch, like I need it anyway." Misty said with a confident tone. '_Ash had become stronger, stronger than I have anticipated but I could still beat him.' _Misty thought as the battle began.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump now." Mist ordered. The large behemoth roared before sending a jet of water towards Charizard.

"I'll just end this with two moves." Ash whispered under his breath. "Charizard dodge." Charizard took the sky and dodge the Hydro Pump with ease.

"Don't stop Gyarados and keep on firing those Hydro Pumps." Misty commanded_. 'I can't give Ash the opportunity to attack.' _Misty thought in caution.

Gyrados then fired multiple Hydro Pumps towards Charizard whom dodge them with ease.

'_She's not giving me any opening to attack, smart yet dumb at the same time.' _Ash thought with a frightening grin. "Charizard, fly in low altitude." Ash commanded. Charizard nodded and flew closer to the ground, approaching Gyrados.

"Don't let him get near you, Gyrados, Flamethrower." Misty ordered calmly. Gyrados once again roared as she let loose a stream of fire towards Charizard.

"I never thought Misty will use the attack that I needed to end this, her lost." Ash whispered with a smile. "Charizard, let's used the flames as our advantage, formed an Air Slash around your body." Ash ordered, surprising everyone in the crowd. Charizard merely rotate in mid air, forming a ball of wind around him.

What shocked the crowd even more is that large version of the Air Slash didn't even cut the attack in half but rather, it sucks the flames onto the ball of wind turning it to a large ball of fire. The ball of fire was then launched towards Gyrados.

"Use Hydro Pump on the ball of fire, now." Misty ordered hurriedly seeing the large fireball. Gyrados launched another jet of water towards the large fireball, cancelling the two attacks and also causing a fog of steam.

"Predictable, Charizard you know what to do." Ash simply said as his grinned became wider.

"Gyrados, used Aqua Tail to blow the steam away." Misty ordered frantically, not seeing an overly power dragon made her nervous. Before Gyrados could used that moved, she screamed in pain which caused Misty to became frantic." "Gyrados, what's happening?" Misty asked in worry about her large friend.

"Misty it's over." Ash yelled in the same moment as Gyrados fell to the ground, out cold. As the steam cleared, Misty could see Charizard, his claws glowing with electricity.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final match between Tower Tycoon Palmer and the Monster of Pallet, Ash Ketchum." Johanna announced causing the crowd to cheer in excitement.

"I really have to make my matches with my elites a lot longer; I really don't want to be called the Monster of Pallet for the rest of my career." Ash mumbled uncomfortably on his new nickname. Pikachu chuckled lightly at his partner's new nickname, it was strangely fitting.

"Hey Ash, are you ready?" Palmer asked as he eyed the young trainer with caution. The kid and his Pokémons were truly monstrous.

"Sure, if you could help me changed that nickname that Johanna gave me, it's very inappropriate for me." Ash said uneasily as he smiled at his opponent.

Palmer chuckled at Ash's face. "Why would you want to change it? It's quite fitting if you asked me." Palmer stated humorously.

"Right, can we just start this already? The sooner this is done the sooner I can talk to Johanna on giving me that name." Ash said as he gazed at his opponent.

"Sure, why not? I do have a meeting with Scott after this." Palmer said with a grin.

"Guest first then." Ash said as he gestured him to release his Pokémon.

"Why, thank you Ash." Palmer then threw a Poke ball towards the field. "Help me my friend." Palmer said as he called out his Pokemon and with a flash, a giant Rhyperior appeared in front of Ash.

The crowd gasped at the hugeness of the Pokémon in front of them but Ash merely looked at it uninterestedly.

"Hey Pika, how long could you control the Dark Spark before it spirals out of control." Ash asked as he gazed at the giant Pokémon in front of him.

"(I could control the Dark Spark in twenty seconds before it spirals out of control)." Pikachu answered already liking where this is going.

"Good, will end this battle in ten second, with one move, using the Dark Spark. We're going all out the moment Palmer launches his first attack." Ash instructed as he gestured for Pikachu to enter the field.

"(Let me guess you want to spend some time with Elena before she leaves)" Pikachu said as he leaps into the field.

"Bingo," Ash said as he looked at Palmer's confused face.

"Ash, you do realize that……"

"Save it sir, I know the decision I made and it's the right one." Ash said to Palmer with a confident and a psychotic grin.

Palmer seems to be unnerved by that grinned and decided to just battle the boy. "Rhyperior start this off with Rock Polish and then follow it up with Megahorn." Hearing the command of his master, he slammed his two large fists together causing the yellow plates on his body to glowed red before charging towards Pikachu with its horn glowing white.

Ash waited before Rhyperior was merely an inch away from Pikachu before saying the words that made him and Pikachu famous. "Activate, DARK SPARK." Ash commanded with a psychotic grin.

With that command, Pikachu's entire body turned completely black as black electricity was dangerously being emitted everywhere, causing the people to dodge quickly before the black electricity hit them. The ground where the black lightning unfortunately hit shattered, creating and three foot wide and three foot deep crater.

Palmer's eyes widen. What the hell was that? He was so shocked that he didn't have enough time to command his Rhyperior from being shock by the black lightning. He was snapped back into reality when he heard his Rhyperior screamed in agony. "Rhyperior, get out of there." Palmer shouted frantically. Rhyperior, with the remaining speed he had, made some distance away from the now black Pikachu.

"Hey Palmer, sorry about this." Ash said with a grin. "Pikachu, Kirin (Again, I can't resist)." With that said, Ash created an invisible Aura shield around the field, preventing the smoke or the attack to get out.

Pikachu grin as he jump towards the sky while slowly turning the air around him into black electricity. He then dived down towards Rhyperior in a remarkable and untraceable speed with a massive black lightning covering his entire body in a shape of a Chinese Chimera.

Palmer could only say one thing after seeing that moved. "Holy Shit, Rhyperior Rock Wrecker with everything you got." Palmer ordered in fear, even though Rhyperior was part ground that would still hurt (it will really hurt).

Rhyperior, because of his master's orders and because he sense that moved will seriously hurt created a massive large boulder, twice its size before throwing it to the large electric attack. The giant boulder and the large black chimera clash for a brief second before the lightning attack decimated the large boulder and smashed through Rhyperior, devouring him into a large electric energy. Rhyperior screamed in pain and agony as his body got electrocuted for the first time.

Palmer on the other hand could only hear the screamed of his Rhyperior as his vision was blocked by the black electricity and the large dust off smoke.

Ash looked at Rhyperior with mercy and grief, pitying the large Pokémons state as his body was being electrocuted by that powerful moved. Ash let out a sigh of relief as the lightning attack disperse and having the full knowledge that Ryhperior would still be walking, thanks to its ground-type characteristics, it will be walking in three days time.

As the attacks disperse Ash put on a stoic expression. "Pikachu, deactivate the Dark Spark." Ash commanded with pity. Pikachu, sensing the voice of his 'brother', deactivated the dark spark which caused the dust of smoke to be blown away. Ash looked at Pikachu and was startled when he saw a silhouette of some kind of Pokémon hovering over him, it looked like something that resembled a werewolf and an Anubis. The silhouette then disappears as the last spark of black lightning had disappeared.

Ash ignored what he saw and sighed. '_Dark Spark, Seventy-Five Percent mastered._' Ash thought as Rhyperior fall to the ground, knocked-out.

During this tournament, Ash showed a glimpse of his real power and a glimpse of his true, fast hitting and hard hitting style. He had also handed people the fastest and the hardest defeat that they have ever endured.

* * *

_**CHAPTER TEN IS FINALLY DONE……………PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**THIS BATTLE SCENE ARE THE WORST SCENES I HAVE EVER WRITTEN EVER………I WILL REMEDY THAT I PROMISED……I WAS JUST RUSHING TO FINISH THE BATTLE SCENES**_

_**IF YOU GUYS THOUGHT I MADE ASH TO POWERFUL………….THE REASON WHY IS THAT HIS ALREADY IN AN ELITE FOUR LEVEL WITH HIS ELITES AND HIS STYLE IS MEANT FOR TAKING OUT HIS OPPONENTS IN A FEW MOVES AND IN A FAST PACE………..**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FLAME..**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: ENTER SARAH; THE GREATEST GENIUS…………………**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN: ENTER SARAH; THE GREATEST GENIUS**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

(P.S. THIS IS PROBABLY THE WORST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN THIS STORY)

* * *

"How was work love?" Ash asked as he successfully snuck away from his friends. The group of six are now on Lilypad Town so that Dawn can compete for her fifth and final ribbon. It was after the quarter finals that Ash had manage to finally get away from the group.

"You know the usually. We find some text, translate it, and then store the data to our main network, the usual." Elena said as she looked at her lover to the other line. "What about you, where are you now?" Elena asked out of curiosity.

"In Lilypad Town, my group is here because Dawn needs to win her fifth ribbon." Ash exasperated annoyingly, something that Elena didn't miss.

"You seemed annoyed." Elena inquired, sensing something in his tone.

"I've been annoyed since we leave Twinleaf." Ash admitted with frustrated tone. "Our group has now increased from three people to seven." Ash said which caught Elena curiosity.

"You didn't tell me that in your last call." Elena stated with worry about how those girls act around him. Basing upon the stories that Ash told her about his female friends; Elena could already guess that they have a crush on Ash.

"Sorry for not mentioning it to you earlier, it was getting harder for me to sneak past them in the last couple of days; even my call time has been reduce since those guys came back to the group." Ash exclaimed with frustration.

Elena sighed in frustration as well, that explained why Ash's called had been relatively quick in the last couple of days. "I see, but why are they following you again? I thought this Misty person is the gym leader for Cerulean city, this May girl is competing in the Johto, and this Max kid is at Petalburg City, waiting for his time to go on a journey." Elena asked.

"There reasons are annoying. Misty said that her gym is closed for renovation and she won't be able to used her facilities for months, May on the other hand is just her because she has nothing to do because the Johto Grand Festival is already over, she only made it until the semi-finals so she went here to further her skills and to catch some Pokémons native here in Sinnoh, Max on the other hand just wanted to tagged along." Ash answered in annoyance.

"I'm guessing that is not the reason of your annoyance, right?" Elena asked, knowing those reasons were not enough to annoy him.

Ash chuckled after hearing that, she could really read him like a book. "You know, I'm glad that you're the only one who could read this well." Ash said gleefully.

"What do you expect from your lover?" Elena said humorously.

"You already knew my answer to that question." Ash said with a chuckled.

Elena laughed softly at that as well. "So what's the real reason why you're annoyed at your friends?" Elena re-asked her question.

Ash expression turned back into an annoyed one. "I'm not really annoyed on the entire group; I'm just annoyed on half of the group." That caught Elena's attention once again. "Since we leave Twinleaf Town, those girls are always sticking to me like glue, it's really aggravating. Misty is always trying to comment on my training while both May and Dawn pester me on teaching them how to used the moves that Pikachu did against Paul and Palmer, their beginning to get on my nerves." Ash said in an aggravated tone.

Elena's eyes glint dangerously when Ash told her that those girls are not leaving him alone but still managed to remain calm. "So they have been annoying you as a trainer, they are not doing anything _hostile_, right?" Elena asked with a sharp tone.

Ash, noticing the sharp tone that Elena used, just smiled at her. "Come on Elena, even if they actually like me like that, my feelings for them won't change, to me, those girls are like my sisters." Ash assured her with a comforting tone. Elena smiled at that but still feeling doubt on how those girls intend to do with her Ash.

"And why would I look at another girl when I intend to marry the person I'm talking to right now. Everything I want and desire from a girl, you already have in spades and you still have some more qualities that I truly adore. If I compare you to them, it'll be comparing a magnificent Goddess to a bunch of kids." Ash said with a soft laughed.

Elena smiled at that and shook her head humorously; her Ash is really the epitome of faithfulness. Elena then looked at Ash one more time before noticing something. "Hey Ash, why are you still wearing the clothes you wore in the festival?" Elena asked as she glanced adoringly towards Ash.

Ash then looked at her and then looked at his clothes before looking at her again with a goofy smile. "I kinda like this style and look so I'm keeping it. I already bought ten clothes just like this in Twinleaf." Ash said cheerfully.

"Plus, the scarf you gave me perfectly suits these clothes." Ash added as he emphasizes the scarf that he wore around his neck.

Elena laughed as she saw her Ash still wearing the scarf that she made for him. "I'm very glad to you like it." Elena exclaimed happily.

"And I'm very glad that you're wearing my family heirloom that I gave to you." Ash commended which caused her to looked at the two necklace that she was wearing. Truth on what Ash said, she was wearing the necklace that he gave him during the Twinleaf Festival and the first ever necklace that Ash gave her.

She then blushed lightly before touching the two necklace with her right hand. "This two are very important to me. You gave this first necklace to me when we confess to each other that we love each other." Elena said referring to the winged necklace. "This on the other hand is my most prize possession." This time she was referring to the family heirloom that Ash gave her.

"And I see you're wearing the ring that I gave you during the festival as well." Ash said referring to the ring that Elena was wearing.

That caused Elena to giggle. "My friends have been looking at this ring since they saw it; I think they want to steal it and I won't let that happen." Elena replied between her giggles.

"Good to know." Ash said as he noticed his Pikachu appearing in front of him. "Shit its time." Ash whispered in disappointment.

"Hey Elena, I'll call you later. It's time for Dawn's battle." Ash said in a disappointed tone.

"I see, call me later okay." Elena requested, also disappointed.

"Ash nodded. "I love you." Ash said passionately.

"I love you too." Elena replied with as much passion.

The two of them then hang-up at the same time, Ash then put the phone back to his pocket and looked at Pikachu with an irate expression. "Is it time already?" Ash asked in aggravation.

"(Yeah, it's time)." Pikachu replied uncaringly. Ash nodded and began walking towards the backstage to support his friend. "(I can't believe you thought them how to used the 'swallowing' manoeuvre, do you know how hard Sceptile work on that technique)." Pikachu said, quite disappointed on Ash teaching them how to used that technique.

"Don't remind me, partner." Ash said spitefully. "But what choice do I have? After the slaughter we performed during the Twinleaf Battle Tournament, they been pestering me to teach them a thing or two, I don't have a choice." Ash then grinned maniacally like the time he was battling seriously.

"Still, the three of them had yet to discover the full potential of that technique." Ash said with a grin. "And that is a good consolation prize."

Pikachu can't help but grin as well. '(I know those three though that move was a thing of beauty, they still don't know the true applications of that move, the implication of power)." Pikachu said with a laughed.

"Yeah buddy, were both lucky that those three are very simple minded." Ash said with a laughed as he walked towards the backstage. He and Pikachu was so caught up to their conversation that they didn't noticed that there was someone in front of them, equally busy as the said person was reading some papers on a folder, the said person didn't noticed Ash and Pikachu walking towards her.

Ash then suddenly felt something bump into him which caused him to look right in front of him, only to see a black haired girl about to fell and the papers that she was holding was thrown to the air because of the collision. Ash, with his fast reflexes, quickly took the girls hand, preventing her from falling, and took the papers that she was reading before it even passed his head. "Are you okay miss?" Ash asked casually to the girl.

"Yeah, sorry for that, I was just too busy with those papers." The girl said as she looked at the person she bump with her crimson eyes. She was a bit startled to see a handsome guy with a cute Pikachu on his shoulder.

Ash then pulled her up until she could stand properly. "Don't apologized miss; I should be the one apologizing in the first place, I should be paying attention to the direction I walk." Ash said with a smiled.

The girl didn't know why but she can't but blush at that smiled and she also felt a strange warmth as the stranger held her hand. "Nevertheless, I'm sorry." The girl said with a smiled of her own.

Pikachu knowing where this conversation will lead decided to break it up before another person is added to his 'brother's' ever growing fan club. "(Hey partner, let's moved or well be late)." Pikachu said which caught the attention of Ash.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Ash exclaimed suddenly much to the girl's surprise. "Here you go miss, sorry again for that again." Ash said as he let go of her hand, much to the girl's disappointment, and giving her the papers that she was reading. Ash then walked pass her but was stopped when the girl spoke.

"Hey, do you, by any chanced, know me." The girl asked with a confident tone.

Ash then glanced back at the girl with a confused expression. "How can I know you? I just met you." Ash said as he ran towards the backstage.

The girl was shocked at that, a person, a boy at that, not knowing who she was, that was unheard off. _'How could someone not know me? I thought all the trainers in the world know who I am.' _The girl thought still in shock.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"This will not end well." Ash whispered to Pikachu as he saw the opponent that Dawn was about to fight.

"(Why not, it's only Jessilina and she doesn't have the skill to beat Dawn)." Pikachu stated as she looked at the red haired 'girl'.

"Normally, that would be true but not in this cased. 'Her' Aura is different, it's much more reserve, calm, and much more powerful." Ash observed as she glanced at his friend's opponent.

"Hey Ash, what kind of combo do you think Dawn will use next." Max asked as he glanced at Ash. He was very excited to watch a live contest battle again.

"I'm not a coordinator Max, try to asked May because she's a coordinator. She has a better understanding on how coordinators thing." Ash said as he glanced at his young friend.

'_Technically, I already know what combo she'll use next. Dawn is way too easy to read but I can't say that out loud.'_ Ash thought cautiously.

May heard what Ash said and smiled, glad that her teacher and her crush acknowledge her skill. "Ash is right, Max. You should ask me when it comes to Pokémon contest; I am a coordinator after all." May remarked proudly.

"So Misty, what do you think Dawn will do next?" Max asked Misty, completely ignoring what his sister said, much to her aggravation.

"Hey mister, are you even listening to me?" May stated out of aggravation.

"Sorry did you say something." Max said dryly as he looked at her sister.

"Why you little…." May said as she attempted to maul. Luckily for Max, Misty intervened.

"Quiet down guys, the battle is about to start." Misty exclaimed as she pointed at the MC.

"We should focus on cheering for Dawn, not trying to maul each other." Brock said as he block May's path from her brother.

May glare at her brother while Max just grinned at her mischievously. May would have hit her brother right there and then but Ash prevented it by holding her color and effortlessly pulled her back on her chair.

'_Note to self, if Elena and me will have kids, teach them how to get along.'_ Ash thought as he watched the interaction between May and Max.

_**(Scene Change**_)

"Hey Professor, you okay. You've been daze since you returned from the office." Officer Jenny said as she sat beside one of the most talented trainer that the world has ever seen.

"It's nothing Jen; I just met a person that doesn't know me." The professor said as she fixed her hood, it will be chaos if people will know who she was.

Officer Jenny's eye twitch at that nickname, she may be a genius but she still act's likes a child. But she was quite intrigue, there's no self respecting trainer who doesn't know her. "Maybe his not a trainer, there's no trainer who doesn't know you, Sarah." Officer Jenny said as she glanced at the contest battle that was about to start.

"Maybe…" Sarah said albeit still uncertain.

_**(Scene Change**_)

"What did I tell you, chaos?" Ash said as he watched the pitiful battle that was right in front of him.

"(Okay, your right, don't rub it in)." Pikachu sighed as he watched Mamoswine attack his opponent in an uncoordinated way. "(This is getting him nowhere, he'll either be knock out by the recoil damage caused by the Take Down or all their points will turn into zero)." He concluded as he watched this battle.

"Pikachu be ready, when Dawn's Mamoswine is angry, he lost his common sense." Ash whispered already thinking a plan that would most likely stop Mamoswine if he ever rampaged.

"(Could we just hit him with Heavens Cannon? I've been dying to use that move)." Pikachu requested.

"Not an option." Ash bluntly stated.

"This is bad, if Mamoswine keep this up, Dawn will surely lose." May said in dread as she watched Mamoswine's uncoordinated attacks.

"Yeah, Dawn is losing tons of points. If this keeps up, she'll lose." Misty said, worry about her friends performance.

"What is Mamoswine doing? Why is he listening to Dawn orders?" Max asked, confused on why Mamoswine won't listen to his trainer.

"It's because of rage Max. Pokémons tend to act blindly whey their angry." Brock answered in dismay.

"That's not a very good reason why a Pokemon should disobey its trainer." Max said as he looked at Dawn who was trying to desperately calm her Mamoswine.

"Regardless, it's over." Ash whispered silently as the time expired.

"The time has expired and the winner is Jessilina and her Carnivine." Vivian announced which caused the crowd to cheer for 'Jessilina'.

Ash and Pikachu separated from their friends when he saw Mamoswine's eyes darken.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Well that was anti-climatic." Officer Jenny said in disappointment.

"That Dawn girl depended too much on that combo moved causing her the victory. It was very predictable that she'll used the same moved causing her opponent to think of a counter." Sarah exclaimed as she took poke ball from her pocket.

"Jen, please back away before things gets ugly." Sarah requested already predicting what will happen next.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Dawn sighed in disappointment, she had suffer another loss and to 'Jessilina' of all people. She will not let her hear the end of this. She sighed once more as she glanced at her Mamoswine, she's got to work on his rage and his temper next time.

Dawn then approach the behemoth and laid her hand on his fur."You did well, Mamoswine." Dawn said in a comforting way with a hint of disappointment on her tone.

Dawn didn't anticipate what Mamoswine did next. Mamoswine suddenly rose up and roared furiously, startling Dawn, Jessilina, Marian, the judges and the crowd, he then slammed his two feet causing a small earthquake that shattered the ground beneath him, and it also caused Dawn to stumble down her feet. Mamoswine then charge towards Carnivine with another Take Down attack.

James, disguise as Jessilina, was so caught up in celebrating his (or her, whatever suits you guys well0 victory that he didn't noticed Mamoswine charging towards his Carnivine, Carnivine as well was caught up in celebrating that he didn't noticed the upcoming attack as well.

"MAMOSWINE, DON'T…." Dawn shouted as she struggle to get Mamoswine's Poke ball from her pocket.

It was too late for that as Mamoswine collided with the unexpected Carnivine with a devastating Take Down, knocking it out with just one blow. Carnivine was propel towards 'Jessilina' (James) who had witness the cheap shot.

"Carnivine, are you okay?" James asked, not even bothering to hide his voiced. He was worried about his friend after that devastating attack. James was so busy tending to Carnivine that he didn't noticed that Mamoswine was charging towards him.

"Jessilina, watched out." Dawn said as she managed to run in front of Jessilina in order to stop her rampaging Pokémon. Unfortunately, because of blind rage, Mamoswine didn't notice his trainer and was proceeding to attack. Dawn closed her eyes and prepared for impact but a voiced cut through the dread atmosphere of the arena.

"Pikachu, Voltage Drill." A voiced that was familiar to the two shouted. In an instant, a furiously spinning voltage of electricity crash towards Mamoswin, pushing him back all the way to the other end of the arena. The spinning voltage then did a turn around and landed towards Ash, who was standing beside Dawn with a psychopathic grin on his face.

"Dawn ready Mamoswine's Poke ball." Ash stated not even looking at Dawn. "Jessilina, get the hell out of here," Ash demanded harshly.

James, already witnessing that grin on Ash's face while battling, decided to concede and run towards the backstage. Ash and Pikachu then walked towards the outrage Mamoswine.

"Ash, what are you going to do to my Mamoswine?" Dawn asked, worrying about her Pokémon, she had seen Ash's skill and Pikachu's real power (as far as she knows) and she knows that this will not be a battle, it'll be a slaughter.

"I'll contain him for you." Ash said as Mamoswine glare at him venomously.

Mamoswine once again roared and charge towards Ash and Pikachu in blind rag. Ash merely smirked, it was finally time to used that moved the he and Pikachu had been working on in Twinleaf.

As Mamoswine was just mere seven feet away from Ash, Ash made his moved. "Pikachu, Static Magnet." Ash commanded. Pikachu went down in to his four paws and instantly glow bright yellow which caused every metallic and steel minerals and materials inside the arena to glow yellow as well. Pikachu then moved his tail which caused every steel and metal concrete to be pulled towards Pikachu like a magnet. "Now used those metal concrete to restrain our large friend." Ash ordered and with that, Pikachu moved his tail again which caused the steel concrete to be directed towards Mamoswine. The steel concrete then crash to Mamoswine, the steel concrete then bended to successfully covered Mamoswine's entire body, halting his movement completely.

Mamoswine then crashed to the ground, together with the steel concrete that was covering him. He landed right in front of Ash. The crowd gasped in awe at what they witness before giving Ash a wil applause

Ash ignored the applause and look at Mamoswine with a hard gazed. "Calm down, you lost, deal with it." Ash whispered harshly at the large Pokémon, he then glanced at Dawn. "Returned him to his Poke ball before he breaks lose." Ash requested as he walked passed her.

Dawn nodded and took Mamoswine's Poke ball from her pocket and was about to returned her but was halted when he suddenly fired an Ancient Power towards Ash. Dawn who saw the attach, quickly dodge for her own sake. The attack was then headed towards Ash.

Ash gazed at the attack pitifully, the attack may be beautiful but it lacks power. Ash was about to order Pikachu for an attack but was stopped when he heard a voice yelled.

"Dragonite, protect that handsome man, propel the attack with Dragon Rage." A large Dragonite then appeared in front of Ash protectively. Ash then saw the aura of the Dragonite that was in front of him and judging from what he saw, he could already tell that the Dragonite was top class and extremely powerful, easily legendary level.

The Dragonite then fired a ball of fire towards the attack. The Dragon Rage then cancelled the attack and has enough power left on it to hit Mamoswine, causing smoke to appear as the attack hit.

Ash then looked at the person who helped him from the attack, he was startled to see that the same person he bump with was the same person who helped him. "Thank you miss but I could have handle that." Ash said as he recovered his composure and bow to the person in front of him in thanks for her assistance. Ash could have sworn that he heard a giggle coming from her. She then took her hood off and Ash could hear several gasp.

"No worries handsome, it was my pleasure." Sarah stated with a smile, which caused half the boys in the arena to faint. She then returned her Dragonite to her Poke ball and proceeded to walk away, now that her identity had been reveal, it was dangerous for her to be in public.

Ash looked at her one more time before looking at the Knock out Mamoswine who was being tended by Nurse Joy and Dawn_. 'That Dragon Rage was powerful, even the steel concrete was burn into ashes.'_ Ash thought as he approach Dawn.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Nurse Joy, is my Mamoswin okay?" Dawn asked worriedly as she glanced at the Pokémon nurse. After Dawn had returned her Mamoswine back to his Poke ball, the group had rush towards the Pokémon center for him to be treated.

"Your Mamoswine is fine young lady; he just needed a good rest." Nurse Joy exclaimed with a cheerful tone. That caused the group to sigh in relief.

"But please, next time, restrain him before he goes into a rampage." Nurse Joy scolded softly.

"No need to worry Nurse Joy, I promise I'll work on his temper next time." Dawn said as he rubbed the back of her head.

"That's good to hear Dawn, if it weren't for your friend over there," Nurse Joy pointing at Ash, "You might be on a hospital bed right now." Nurse Joy said, that caused Dawn and the group to look at Ash who was looking at the window.

"Hey Ash, how could Pikachu do those tricks?" Max asked in an excited tone, he had just saw Pikachu moved like a spinning drill and control metal and he was very eager to learn the secrets of those tricks.

"Tricks," Ash said confusedly to his little friend. "They are not tricks Max." Ash stated calmly. The group was confused by that but before Ash could further explain, a voice cut through the air.

"There not tricks young one, their combos at the highest caliber." A female voice said. The group turned their heads towards the sourced of the voiced and they were shocked to see who it was, well except one.

"Hello miss, I see we meet again." Ash greeted the lady who helped him calmed Dawn's Mamoswine.

"Hey handsome, I see we meet again." Sarah greeted cheerfully as she glanced at Ash and his friends.

"Ash, you know her?" Misty asked, awestruck at the person in front of her. How could such big shot be in the same town as them?

"No, I just bump into her during the contest, why? Do you guys know her?" Ash asked confused at his friends' reaction to the stranger in front of them.

Sarah smiled, seeing that the handsome boy really doesn't know who she was and was about to introduced herself but was cut out by the screams of Ash's friends.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HER? HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW HER?" Ash's friends screamed at him in unison, seriously, how stupid could a person be.

Ash was a bit startled at his friends' reaction and raised his hand in defense. "Well for starters, I just met her this morning." Ash said in his defense as he back away from his friends.

The five of them just looked at Ash like he was an idiot. "How could a trainer like you not know who she is? She is probably the most gifted and talented trainer in this era." Max said as he shook his head at the ignorance of Ash.

"Even I know her." May exclaimed as she pointed at the girl. "She had won every Grand Festival there is, her performances was said to be one of kind." May exclaimed as she looked at Sarah with adoration.

"That's not all; she had also won every Pokémon League under two years and had collected every badge in the four regions." Misty said, shocked that the strongest female trainer was at her presence.

"She was also unbeaten for six years before having her first loss against Cynthia. She became a Pokémon researcher after her rematch against Cynthia, which ended up as a tie but that battle was considered to be the best Pokémon Battle in the history." Dawn added, her eyes were focus on the girl in front of her, meeting such a legend such as her amaze her to know end.

"She also has the record of the fastest battle ever and that was against an Elite Four member." Max exclaimed like a fan.

"She is also one of the most beautiful ladies I have ever seen in my life." Brock said as his entire faced turn red.

Ash glanced at the girl as his friends rant about her achievements and what he saw totally shock him. The girl's expression was complete and utter dismay and she uncomfortable as she heard his friends rant about her. Ash smiled as he stood up and walk towards her, the face, and the background of achievements, he already knew who she was.

As Ash stopped mere inches away from her, he extended his hand and smiled at her. "My friends seemed to know your background but I really could care less about that." That caused Sarah and his friends to look at him like he was crazy. "But I would like to know the name of this lady in front of me." Ash said politely as he extended his hands towards her like a gentleman.

'_I want to hear the name of my future sister-in-law.'_ Ash added in his thoughts.

Sarah was quite shock at that, trainers who had actually heard or knew of her achievements would have asked her some tips, or asked her for an autograph, or worst, flirt with her, but this boy, the most handsome boy that she had ever met, had just heard of her unbelievable achievements and just wanted to know her name. It was unreal for her, a person who had lived in fame for the past eight years of her life.

"Your friends seemed to know my name, you should just asked them." Sarah said, trying to fight back a blush.

'_I can't believe I'm blushing, I never blush, especially at boy. Although, he is probably the hottest boy I have ever laid my eyes on.'_ Sarah thought as she was being mesmerized by Ash's brown eyes.

Ash chuckled softly at that. "I know that, they probably know your name but their your fans, I don't want to hear your name from the mouth of your fans, I want to hear your name from the lips of this beautiful lady." Ash said with a smooth tone. Max made a puking sound after hearing that while the girls just looked at Sarah with a jealous expression and Brock was writing all of Ash's words in a notepad, this was pure gold.

Sarah finally blushed at that. She was an expert in reading people that was why she was such a dangerous opponent, and she could tell that this boy was not lying. Sarah finally conceded and told him her name.

"My name is Sarah Koshi, but please call me Sarah. I don't want anyone calling me by my last name." Sarah said as she took Ash's hand shook it. As she felt Ash's hand, she felt amazing warmth that she hadn't felt before which caused her to blush even more.

Ash smiled brightly at her, he was right. _'Elena will never believe this.'_ Ash though with a chuckled.

Ash then leaned towards her ear and whispered. "My name is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum." Ash whispered as he shook her hand. "But please call me Ash or Ash Ketchum, I also hate it when people calls me by my whole name." Ash stated as he shook her hand.

Sarah blush furiously after feeling the breath of Ash on her skin, it literally sends shiver down her spine.

'_I never actually believe in 'love at first sight' but hell, I'm not complaining.'_ Sarah thought with a bright smile.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW………………..**_

_**I'M VERY DISSPOINTED WITH MYSELF……………..THIS CHAPTER IS THE WORST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN……………I LACK THE IDEA AND IMAGINATION WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER……….. THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO RUSH, I'M VER DISSPOINTED WITH MY SELF……..I'LL MAKE IT UP NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE DON'T STOP READING MY STORIES……..**_

**_P.S.....I WILL NOT UPDATE MY STORY, FALLEN MASTER THIS MONTH, INTEAD I WILL START WRITING ON MY NEXT FICTION: TITLE: GAMBLER OF FAITH.........._**

_**NEXT CHAPTER…….. LESSON'S WITH THE GREAT ONE………………………………….**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER TWELVE: LESSON'S WITH THE GREAT ONE**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

The group of seven was now walking towards the Pokémon preserve. The girls and Max were all looking at Sarah like star truck fans while Brock was itching to express his love to her but was halted by the presence of his Croagunk who was itching to hit his trainer with a Poison Jab, he just needed the reason to do it. Ash on the other hand was having a light conversation with Sarah, oblivious of her ulterior motives.

Sarah was enjoying her conversation with the young man (with that kind build, she can't call him a boy) beside her, he was the most interesting person she had ever met. She was very adept in reading people, she could read people's emotions like a snap of her finger and the only exception was her younger sister, but this boy, for the life of her, she can't read him. It's like he was purposely acting like an idiot but he was not, by all means, stupid, he was very complex and unpredictable which spark her curiosity.

"Hey Ash, I know how your Pikachu did that Voltage Drill by combing Quick Attack, Volt Tackle, and Thunderbolt, but you still hadn't explain to me how your Pikachu could control metal like that." Sarah asked, furthering their conversation. The group seemed interested by this, especially May and Dawn who wanted to learn how Ash trained his Pikachu perform those stylish yet powerful moves.

Ash chuckled a bit, Elena was right, she is a curious one. "Even if I tell you the secret of that move, you or any other people can't duplicate it with any Electric Pokémon. Pikachu and I had work for years to get that move working, right buddy." Ash stated which earned a proud nod from Pikachu.

Sarah giggled at that, he was a true trainer. No self-respecting trainer would reveal the secret of theirs to anyone. His friends on the other hand, groaned in disappointment.

"Come on now Ash, were all friends here you can tell us anything." Max pleaded with puppy dogs eyes.

Ash just shook his head in disappointment at his friends pleads. "Sorry Max, I can't tell you how I trained Pikachu to do all of those techniques; it wouldn't be fair for Pikachu. Pikachu and I trained years to master even a single moved that the only reason why we're only using it now." Ash remarked with a serious expression.

The group understand what Ash said and decided to let it be but Max was annoyingly persistent. "Come on Ash, just give me a tip." Max begged annoyingly.

Ash just ignored him and walked away from the group, he might say something that he might regret. Max was clearly upset at Ash's gesture.

"That jerk, I just wanted some tips." Max said, clearly angered at what Ash did.

"You can't understand him because you're not a trainer, little boy." Sarah said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, she was enjoying the conversation the she and Ash was having.

"What do you mean, I don't understand?" Max asked, his anger wavering because one of his idol was actually talking to him.

"That Ash boy is a top class trainer; you would not understand his reasons for not telling you his techniques because he had work so hard to master them, a person who's not a trainer or hadn't yet suffer the hardship of becoming one will never understand a guy like him." Sarah exclaimed as she fasten her paced so that she could caught up with Ash.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Here we are." Sarah said as they arrived in the Pokémon preserved. The group was quite amaze at the Pokémon preserve, it was spacious and has different kinds of habitats for different kinds of Pokémons. The group smiled in awe as they watch different Pokémons play around while Ash looked around and noticed something different in the horizon.

"Hey Sarah, why are their some scorch marks here." Ash whispered to her as he pointed at some scorch mark that was on the ground. Sarah seeing those marks caused her eyes to widen.

"Oh shit, not again." Sarah said is slight fear. "You six wait for me here, I'll be right back." Sarah told them frantically as she walked away, following the scorch mark on the ground.

"She sounds a bit frantic there." Brock remarked as he watched Sarah disappeared.

"I think it's something to do with the preserve." Misty observed.

"Yeah, man I forgot to asked for an autograph." May whined as she watched one of her idol wlaked away.

"We'll meet her again later, maybe we could asked her some advised later on." Dawn, excited at that prospect.

Ash didn't pay attention to them and ran towards the direction were Sarah rush off, feeling a dangerous Aura towards that direction, he quickly doubled his speed. If this was something that would endanger her then that means he has to protect her. Elena will never forgive him if something happened to her sister while his around.

'_Please don't get yourself kill, I need you alive until my wedding with your younger sister and after that as well.'_ Ash thought as he ran even faster to catch up with her.

Max seemed to noticed Ash's movement. "Hey guys, let's go, Ash is rushing towards were Sarah run off to." Max said as he pointed towards the running Ash.

The group noticed it and without any further words, they followed him. As they began to move, a tower of fire was seen towards the direction that they were running to. That unnerved them greatly as they followed the leader of the pack.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Sarah rush frantically towards her fellow professor as they tried to contain a wild and large Heatran as its send several flamethrowers towards their direction, damaging its surrounding in the process. They should have called her when that Pokémon woke up.

"Emile, why didn't anyone contact when Heatran woke up?" Sarah asked angrily as she dodge a flamethrower.

A man that was on his twenties looked at Sarah, fear written all over his face and sweat was pouring down his head. "Thank Arceus your here." Emile said as he and the others struggle to contain the legendary Pokémon.

"You people should have called me; I could have easily suppressed Heatran." Sarah scolded as she reached for a Poke ball. She dodged another Flamethrower as well as pushed the young professor away from the attack.

"We're sorry, we didn't have the time, it just started to rampage when it woke up and destroy half of the lab in the process." Emile answered as his eyes widen when he saw a Flash Canon headed their way.

"Pikachu, Thunder." Ash ordered quickly as he saw a Flash Cannon headed towards Sarah. Pikachu jumped on the air and send a blast of Thunder towards the Flash Cannon, intercepting the attack completely. Ash and Pikachu then rush towards Sarah.

"Hey Sarah, you okay?" Ash asked, worried about his future 'sister-in-law'.

"I got have dodge that." Sarah pointed out as she fought back a blush.

"Let's say were even." Ash joked with a smile, Ash then looked at the Heatran who was causing all the commotions. As he observed closer, Ash could see the Heatran emitting an Aura of anger and frustration, causing it to go in an outrage of destruction. Ash took a Poke ball from his pocket; he will end this and solve this, it was his responsibility as an Aura Prince.

"I choose you, Gengar." Ash announced and with a flash, a silver Gengar appeared with a sadistic grind.

Sarah was shocked to see that kind of Gengar, it was rare to find any ghost-type Pokémon and it was even harder to find a shinny one at that. She could also tell that it was in a high level. Seeing that Ash will end this himself, she decided to just stand back and watched.

"Gengar, I don't care what you do just distract that Heatran for one full minute." Ash commanded with a sadistic smile. Gengar smiled became even wider as she charged towards Heatran, her fist charged up to perform a Focus Punch. Heatran seeing its new opponent fired the Solar Beam that it was charging towards Gengar, the ghost-type merely took a hold of the Solar Beam and deflect it upwards before getting closed to it to deliver a powerful Focus Punch which send it a couple of yards away.

The group of professor, Ash's friends (who had just arrived) and even Sarah were shocked. They had used practically all of their Pokémons to at least halt its rampaged while Sarah used one of her elites to defeat it but the boy's Gengar send the Legendary Pokémon with just one attack.

"She really doesn't know how to hold back, Pikachu, Lightning Absorber." Ash ordered, that caused Pikachu to grin as he glowed bright yellow and absorb the static in the air, shocking everyone in the process.

'_That is not an ordinary Pikachu.'_ Every Pokémon researcher thought at the same time as they watch the Pikachu absorb raw static in the air in awe.

'_De ja vu,'_ Brock and Dawn thought at the same time, they have already seen this moved and knows what moved Pikachu will do (as far as they know).

'_I never saw Ash and Pikachu do this moved and I never saw that Gengar as well, is it new in his team.' _Misty, May, and Max thought in unison.

'_I'll do anything to examine that Pikachu and to have a date with his trainer.' _Sarah thought with a blus.

Ash knowing that Pikachu was going to take a full minute to charge, he diverted his attention towards Gengar and her fight with Heatran. Ash smiled as Gengar dodge Heatran's attack gracefully. Ash deciding to weaken it a bit before the finishing blow, decided to help Gengar.

"Gengar, go under it and use Dark Pulse." Ash shouted. Gengar smiled even more maliciously as she dodge another Fire Blast before diving under it and firing a Dark Pulse on its lower body, causing it to grunt in pain.

"Thunder Punch on its back and follow it up with Disable." Ash commanded with a smile. Gengar smiled once again as she threw a punch towards its back, paralyzing it with electricity. Gengar then emitted blue rings that prevented Heatran from moving.

"Very good Gengar, now move away a bit." Ash ordered, Gengar with a smile disappeared while maintaining the disable.

"Pikachu, you ready?" Ash asked his long time partner. Pikachu merely nodded as the option of his attacks went up considerably after having a charged. Ash smiled, it was time.

"Pikachu, Heaven's Cannon." Ash ordered. The static electricity that Pikachu was gathering solidified into a ball of electricity which he swallowed, shocking everyone in the process. Pikachu's entire body spark with electricity as he fired a massive wave of thunder from his mouth towards Heatran. The wave of electricity was roughly ten times the size of Pikachu and it was carving the ground as the wave of electricity travel towards Heatran.

Heatran, seeing the attack, launch a powerful spiral of fire towards the attack in hopes of stopping it. No such luck, the wave of electricity merely smash through it and continue its way towards the paralyze Pokémon.

Ash then began moved towards Heatran as the attack hit it's mark. The attack had caused a massive explosion of electricity in where Heatran was standing, covering the entire area with dust and smoke.

"Gengar, come," As Ash said those words, Gengar appeared beside Ash, scarring everyone near him. Pikachu jumped at Ash's shoulder with a huge grin plastered on its faced.

"Gengar, do you know any healing moves?" Ash asked as the smoke behind him cleared. Heatran was unconscious in the middle of a large crater.

Gengar merely shook his head, still having the sadistic smile on her faced.

"I thought so too." Ash then stopped and gazed towards Heatran before continuing towards the fallen Pokémon. "Hey Pikachu, you think Electronic Recovery will work on him." Ash asked his partner, Pikachu seeing that Heatran was part steel, nodded.

"Good, Pikachu Electronic Recovery on Heatran." Pikachu jumped beside Heatran and emitted electricity towards the fallen Pokémon. Heatran's skin, which was electrocuted into a crisp, was slowly being healed as the electricity surged through its body.

Ash smiled as he watched the healing moved taking effect on Heatran, his theory was correct yet again. Ash then looked at Pikachu again and saw something that caused his eyes to widen. Above Pikachu was the same silhouette of some Pokémon that he saw when he used the Dark Spark against Palmer's Rhyperior the only difference this time, it was much clearer. He could now see the outline and color of the Pokémon. It was a pitch black with silver outlines and it certainly resembled an Anubis and a Werewolf as well as some kind of humanoid. Ash could swear that it was starring right at him.

"_**BE QUICK, PARTNER." **_The creature yelled as it disappeared.

Ash rubbed his eyes as the creature disappeared, he was confused. _'What did that thing mean 'be quick'?_' Ash asked himself. _'Damn it, one of the disadvantage of learning how to use Aura, I got too much premonitions.'_

Unknown to Ash, there was several people who were watching him and his Pikachu, they were in awe at what he did.

"That Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu and that Gengar as well is unique. This is my first time seeing a shinny Gengar and the first time I saw that kind of powerful electric attack." Sarah remarked in awe and in admiration. _'I wonder if I could have a date with him before he leaves to his next gym, his only opponent is Volkner and his a push over, for me anyways and I'm sure for him as well.' _Sarah thought with a blush.

"Note to self, don't battle Ash with any Water-types that I have." Misty said to herself as she looked at the damaged that moved did.

"We're lucky that Ash didn't become a coordinator." May stated in awe.

"Yeah, if he became one, we wouldn't have a chance." Dawn added, knowing to have that strong of a combination she will need five of her Pokémons.

"How did Ash do that? That technique is not logically possible." Max said, shocked at the power of the attack.

"I wonder if Ash's girlfriend knows about this attack." Brock whispered in silent.

"You shouldn't mention that in public, Brock." Ash whispered as he suddenly appeared beside Brock with a terrifying glare.

The group was startled that Ash appeared beside them without them noticing that they fell down to the ground at the same time; the only person who was not startled was Sarah.

"Good job," Sarah commented with a smile.

"No problem." Ash mused with a smile; working with his future 'sister-in-law' was interesting.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That was a good meal." Sarah complimented as she gave her plate to Brock.

Brock instantly went to love mode after hearing that. "Oh my fine angel, you should not compliment for such a mere meal that wasn't worthy of entering your delicate mouth, but if you want I caould make you a feast that would satisfy an angel such as yourself. For I……………" Much to Sarah's great pleasure, Croagunk appeared and gave Brock a swift Poison Jab which caused Brock to collapse to the ground. Croagunk then drag the paralyze Brock away from Sarah.

"The pain, the indescribable pain," Brock muttered in anguish.

"(Stop embarrassing me, why did I have to be captured by you and not by the prince)." Croagunk muttered silently.

Sarah chuckled uneasily and with a sweat drop as she watched how Croagunk assaulted his trainer, it was very entertaining. She then glanced to the three girls and the nerdy boy who was groaning at his actions to their idol.

"Does this happen a lot?" Sarah asked which the four nodded in dismay.

"He still hasn't changed, since the time I was in the group; he always acted this way with anyone who has a pretty faced and breast." Misty stated in great annoyance.

Sarah giggled at that, the group seemed very interesting. Sarah then thought of an ingenious idea. She smiled at the brilliance of this idea.

"Hey ladies, do you want to have a battle with me, for the heck of it." Sarah offered with a mischievous smile. The girls perked up at that, a battle with her would be an honor for them.

"SURE," The girls replied in unison. Sarah smiled, they were very easy to manipulate.

"But first, could you ladies tell me about that Ash boy, he seems to be very interesting." Sarah asked in a calm tone, hiding her hidden motives in asking them that question.

The girls seemed to not notice her hidden motives and proceeded to answer that question. "Ash, well to be honest with you his quite a simple minded guy." Misty stated with a sighed. She knows Ash better than anyone in this room.

Sarah looked at Misty encouraging her to go on. Misty complied with Sarah's unasked request. "I was probably the first and longest person to have ever travelled with Ash, I could some him up as a naïve, stubborn, and clueless guy. During my journey with him, he always sprouts that he will become the greatest Pokémon Master and always thrives to be the best. Ash is probably the luckiest trainer that I have ever seen because even though he seldom trains (as far as she knows) but he still manages to beat trainers that are more talented than him or trains harder than him. His also very passionate in everything he does, whether it be Pokémons or helping people, he always is passionate, especially in helping people." Misty finished as she remember the time she spend with Ash.

"So he doesn't train that often." Sarah inquired, a bit disappointed at Ash.

"Well in Ash's defense, we always run across people who needed are helped, Ash purposely slack off in training because he prefers in helping those people with their problems." Misty said, defending her crush.

"I see, so his a kind hearted person who neglects his dreams for a while to helped people." Sarah concluded with a bright smile.

"Exactly," May said, suddenly, entering the conversation. "He could have won the Hoenn League but he spends half his time in training in helping me as a coordinator during his journeys in Hoenn." May said in a low and sad tone.

Sarah looked at her and placed her hand on her shoulder in a comfortable way. "Go on May, it'll be easy to say it out loud." Sarah advised with a comforting smile.

May nodded and began to tell her view on Ash. "You see, at the start of my journey, I wasn't that interested in Pokémon." That earned some gasp from Sarah and Misty. "Believe it, when I first started my journey, I just wanted to see the whole world but Ash changed my perspective. He showed me the wonderful world of Pokémon, he showed me the beautiful world of Pokémon and I was hooked ever since. He also helped me with my training, teaching me the ropes. If it weren't for Ash, I would still be in somewhere lost in Hoenn with a dizzy Torchic." May finished with a giggle and a light blush.

"Yeah, if it weren't for Ash, May would probably be just an ordinary girl with a Pokémon." Max commented snidely. May choose to ignore her brother.

"So he also won't hesitate to teach you the basic huh, the kid is quite compassionate." Sarah remarked, already impress with the kids background. Sarah then looked at Dawn, expecting her to say something. "What about you Dawn? What do you think of Ash?" Sarah asked, already expecting something on the lines of a 'daredevil'.

Dawn seemed to be uncomfortable about talking about this topic but complied at her request, a battle with a legend was on the line after all. "My first expression of Ash was an over-confident, talented, overly lucky, quite dashing, and kind hearted person. He always helped people at the kindness of his heart; he won't hesitate to risk his life to save anyone, and he will forget his pride for the greater good. That was my first expression to Ash." Dawn commented with a smile.

The three girls and Max seemed confused at that, first expression of Ash, what does that mean. Dawn then continued, oblivious to the confused look the others were giving him. "But that changes after six months of travelling with him. Ash was all of that and more, but mostly he's mysterious." Dawn finished with a sad look.

The three was now truly confused, mysterious, how so? Luckily Brock had heard all of it and explained to the group. "I think Dawn is trying to tell how good Ash is in keeping a secret." Everyone's attention was then diverted to Brock. "Think about it, the way Ash and Pikachu battle that we had never seen before with the technique that we had never seen before, with the techniques that would probably take years to even perform. Ash probably developed those moves behind our back for five years when he traveled with us. Considering that he had hid those techniques from us for five years, how many secret have Ash kept from us? Have you guys though about that?" Brock asked, not telling them about Ash's two most cherish secret.

'_I told them about that, Ash would literally eradicate me.' _Brock though, remembering about Ash being an Aura Prince and about Elena.

The group that traveled with Ash seemed to stop and think about what Brock just said. Brock was right, how many secrets did Ash kept from them. Sarah on the other hand looked at Brock suspiciously, she was an expert in reading people and she could tell that Brock was keeping something from them but decided not to pester. Her interest with Ash also increase after learning that, she concluded that he may be the only that she could fall for.

Max then noticed something. "Hey. Where did Ash go? His been gone for a while now." Max commented, noticing the Ash was not in the room.

"Ash told us that he was going to visit Heatran, he told us that Electronic Recovery could heal the injuries but not the pain." Misty reminded.

Their conversation was interrupted when a professor suddenly barged in the room. "Professor Sarah, you got to see this." The man stated breathlessly, it was very obvious that the man was exhausted from running.

"Hey Emile, what's the matter?" Sarah asked, confused on why one of her colleagues just run and asked her to come with them.

"Sarah, you got to see this, that boy is doing something amazing with the Heatran, its amazing." Emile said with an amaze tone.

That was all they needed to hear and rush towards the place where the Heatran and probably Ash is.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The Pokémon researchers were shocked once again as they listen to what seemed like a disturbing yet beautiful melody. They were awe that this boy, who has a Pikachu on his shoulder and a sadistic looking Gengar beside him, first he had knocked out the Legendary Pokémon with hit, with a technique that they hadn't seen before, now he was sitting on top of the Heatran that he knock out, playing his flute skillfully, what's more shocking is that the Heatran didn't mind the boy sitting on top of it, what's more, it was enjoying the sound the boy was making with the flute. It was amazing that a Pokémon that the legendary Sarah couldn't even tame was tamed by a boy with unknown background.

"What is that boy doing?" Sarah asked, awe in what Ash was doing and how he was playing the flute skillfully.

"Ash knows how to play an instrument, since when?" Misty, May, and Max exclaimed in a mixture of shock and awe.

"Don't know, he used it once against Paul but that was it." Dawn remarked still amazed at how good Ash is in playing his flute.

"You guys should listen to him while his playing a violin, it's ten time better compare to this." Brock commented remembering how Ash play a violin.

That seemed to catch the groups' attention. "Ash could play the violin!" They exclaimed in unison.

Sarah giggled at their reaction, after what she heard from them she could conclude that the boy was an enigma. His only let his friends know the basic about him and kept the rest about him a secret, that was an amazing feet. She then closed her eyes and enjoyed the music.

'_I finally understand why my sister enjoys classic music; Elena would love to hear this.' _Sarah mused in her thoughts. Unknown to her, Elena had already heard this and more.

Ash then stopped his playing and tucked the flute back to his coat and looked at Heatran with a gentle smile. "Did you enjoy it my friend." Ash asked with a confident smile.

"(You are quite skill, your highness. It's an honor for me to hear one of you musical piece)." Heatran said as it bowed its head, to show his respect to Ash.

"It's the least I can do after my Pokémons laid you out, no offence." Ash said as he tapped Heatran's body comfortably.

"(None taken, it's to be expected, the prince's vassal must be powerful to keep that honor of being one of his Pokémons, an honor that I wouldn't mind to have)." Heatran said, giving Ash the message.

"Do you really want too? The only Pokémons that I have to actually could challenge your power and manhandle like your nothing is are only five, the rest, they have potential but had not yet reach it." Ash stated, a bit depress.

"(Then let me help them reach it. All your Pokémons must be powerful as hell to deserve the honor of being your Pokémon, my liege)." Heatran said, excited that the prince was thinking of the possibility of taking him as a Pokémon.

"You think those researchers won't mind me taking you as my Pokémon." Ash inquired quite a curious tone.

Heatran merely grin maliciously at that, "(I cause so much destruction here, they'll be glad for me to leave)." Heatran stated knowingly.

"Okay then, let me just confirmed it." Ash said as he hop down from Heatran's body and head towards the group of researcher.

Ash then stopped in front of them and smiled at them. "Hey, you guys won't mind me capturing Heatran, won't you?" Ash asked confidently.

The Pokémon researchers, Ash's friends, and even Sarah were shock, he wanted to capture Heatran. The Pokémon was untamable Pokémon. That Pokémon had cause so much injuries and damage to the preserve that they wanted to have Sarah tamed it and captured for their sakes, a plan that did not go well. Now this kid want to do the thing that a trainer of Sarah magnitude can't do, this would be interesting to see.

"Sure but I warn you that even Sarah can't catch that thing even after she had knock it out." The oldest professor their stated.

Ash merely chuckled and threw an ordinary Poke ball towards Heatran haphazardly. As the Poke ball hit Heatran and sucked it inside, capturing it. The weird part is that it didn't even struggle or even attempted to struggle and just stayed in the Poke ball, just like that.

Every single person there had their jaw on the ground, the kid; Ash just captured a Legendary Pokémon with no effort at all. Ash then took the Poke ball which disappeared in white light and appeared in Pallet Town in a split second.

"That was easy." Ash remarked with a laughed.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Let me get this straight, you," Ash said pointing at Sarah. "Agreed to battle this three," This time he was pointing at Misty, May, and Dawn. "If they told you something about me," Ash finished with a glare at his three female friends.

The three of them just smiled uneasily at him while Sarah just gave him a thumps up. Ash sighed; Elena's description of her was truly precise. "I guess there's no helping it," Ash then glanced at Sarah in a skeptical way. "If I'm going to guess, you are going to take them on in a 3-on-1 handicap match." Ash guessed which caused Sarah to smile.

"Are you psychic?" Sarah asked with a childish and cheerful tone.

"No, I just know. With your skills, any Pokémons you used will be enough to battle the three Pokémon that those three would used individually and the only chance that they have to at least humor would be 3-on-1 match." Ash stated which earned him a punch in the head from the three girls.

"Are you telling us that were weak?" The three of them exclaimed angrily.

Ash recovered his composure and stared at them flatly. "You guys are excellent trainers at your own way but Sarah's level is in a whole new level, basing it on what you said to me. She's worlds apart from you guys." Ash said calmly which earned him a glare and a whack on the head.

Sarah suddenly chuckled loudly causing the girls attention to be diverted towards her, saving Ash from a beating in the process. "You know, you really are interesting." Sarah stated as she walked towards Ash, stopping in front of him and looking at him with eyes that made Ash uncomfortable. She then leaned towards Ash. "You know, if all my suitors and admirers are like you, I'm probably be engage right now." Sarah whispered seductively.

Sarah then back away and motion for the girls to follow her, which they did with the exception of Ash, who was shocked at what he said. '_That was weird.'_ Ash thought with a shrugged.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"The atmosphere here feels great." Ash commented as he overlooked the entire Colosseum. He was glad to see that Lilypad Colosseum has two monuments to honor two Pokémons that he was friends with, Dialga and Palkia.

'_Those two really left an impression is history, making people build monuments to honor them, impressive.' _Ash thought with a smile.

"This Coliseum had been the battle field of several Sinnoh Champions, its great experience to battle here." Max stated with gleaming eyes.

"It will be an even better experience if it weren't for the media videotaping it." Ash growled hearing several cameras being prepared at the background. Ash also found it annoying that the colosseum was being filled with people who was eager to watch Sarah battle again.

"Sarah a very famous and legendary trainer, word goes around fast if it involves her." Brock reasoned.

"How did this many people found out that Sarah is going to battle?" Ash asked no one as he gazed at everyone who was eager to watch Sarah battle.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Hey guys, gather around, Sarah is going to battle." Natasha declared with a cheerful tone. The crew instantly gathered around, it was a rare treat to Sarah battle now a days.

"What's the point in watching her battle? She's going to beat her opponents easily anyways." Justin commented, bored that their job is already done for the day.

"Easy, were betting how fast she could beat her opponents, it's still extra cash." Michele reasoned betting 5000 at two minutes.

"Good point, I bet 2500 for three minutes since its 3-on-1 battle." Justin said laying down the money.

"6000 for four minutes," Neil bet as he laid the money on the table.

"Arceus, you guys are underestimating her opponents, 3500 six minutes." Tanya exclaimed putting down some money.

"One minute, ten thousand." Elena said laying down her money. The crew was startled, she never participated in their bets but decided not to pester her, especially that Koyuki and her Milotic, Pluvia, gave them a look that said not to disturb their master.

"Hey Elena, you know those three?" Adan asked, curious at the sudden changed.

"Yeah, they are Ash's three female travelling companions." Elena said with venom lacing every tone.

Adan understood at the tone of her voice, those three are toast.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I hope you three are ready to prove me wrong for taking the three you at the same time." Sarah commented at her three opponents, considering their level, even a 3-on-1 battle, she still has the advantage.

The three of them nodded, they may not want to admit but Ash was right, the only way for them to have a snowball of a chance against Sarah is for them to team up with each other.

The referred, who Sarah had manage to find in such short noticed, had then declared the start of the match. "This handicap match between Sarah, from South Light Island, against the team of Misty, from Cerulean City, May, from Petalburgh City, and Dawn, from Twinleaf Town will begin. The competitors will only used one Pokémon each, begin."

"Buneary, spotlight," Dawn yelled throwing a Poke ball towards the field.

"Venusaur, on stage," May shouted throwing a Poke ball towards the field.

"Let's go, Politoed," Misty shouted as she threw a Poke ball towards the field.

As the three Pokémons appeared in the field, Sarah can't helped but sighed in disappointment. She was an expert in telling the level of a Pokémon and with one look she could tell that those three aren't even worth her time, the level of those three Pokémons were even lower compare to her weakest Pokémon.

'_Well I promised them to have a battle with them so I'll just end it in one fell swoop.'_ She then took a Poke ball from her pocket and gazed at for a moment before throwing towards the field. _'This would be enough for them.' _Sarah thought assumingly.

"Let's Play, Chingling." Sarah yelled as a small, bell like Pokémon appeared in the field. A small bell like Pokémon then appeared in the field, singing a beautiful melody in the process.

"Are you kidding us Sarah?" Misty asked, outraged at the little Pokémon. How could that little Pokémon be a match to three well trained Pokémons of theirs?

"I'm not kidding you Misty, my Chingling will wipe out those three in a minute, I guarantee you that." Sarah assured with a smile.

Misty growled a legend or not, she shouldn't be underestimating them. "Politoed, Hydro Pump." Misty growled. Politoed then launch a concentrated jet of water towards Chingling.

"Buneary, let's help Misty with Ice Beam." Dawn ordered. Buneary then jumped in the air and launch a light blue beam towards Chingling.

"Venusaur, Petal Dance now," May commanded nervously, she was feeling a bit scared at battling someone of Sarah's caliber. Venusaur then launched pink petals in a twister like fashions from the flower on her back towards the lone Pokémons on the side of the field.

"Predictable, Chingling Psychic to stop the attack." Chingling's eyes glowed red as a light blue aura surrounded the attack, stopping them at their tracks. "Now returned it to them," Their attacks was then changed directions and was now headed towards them

"Politoed/ Venusaur/ Buneary, dodge now." The three of them ordered simultaneously. Both Politoed and Buneary was able to dodge the three attack but because Venusaur was much heavier, she didn't manage to dodge and was hit by the three attacks, knocking her out in the process.

"Good, now close in to Buneary." Sarah ordered. Chingling then flown towards Buneary in a fast pace.

"Buneary, counter with Bounce" Dawn commanded with panic. Buneary then bounce to the ground and heads towards the charging Chingling.

"Chingling dive down," Chingling then drove down, evading the attack Buneary. Buneary, who cannot stop her attacks had accidently hit Politoed, causing it to be propelled away. Buneary then bounce back.

"POLITOED," Misty shouted after seeing Politoed get launched by the attack.

"Before Buneary touch the ground, hit it with Charge Beam." Sarah ordered, bored at the easy battle. Chingling was suddenly enveloped by electricity before firing a massive blast of electricity towards the falling Buneary. Before Buneary could land to the ground, she was hit by a powerful blast of electricity which blasted her towards the unconscious Venusaur. She screamed in pain as she hit Venusaur, unconscious. "Now get close to Politoed and end this." Chingling glided towards Politoed, intending to end this boring battle.

"Politoed, back away and used Ice Beam." Misty ordered frantically. Politoed quickly back away from the charging Pokémon and launch a powerful Ice Beam towards it. Chingling dodge the Ice Beam easily and gracefully and accelerated in front of Politoed.

"Hypnosis and Dream Eater to settle this," Sarah ordered, this battle was as good as over. Chingling eyes suddenly glowed red as it sends hypnosis wave towards Politoed. Politoed was then suddenly confused and dizzy. Chingling then released a shadow-like version on herself towards Politoed. The shadow goes right through Politoed, sucking Politoed's energy in the process. Politoed fell to the ground with a thud, unconscious and thankful the one sided battle was over.

"Politoed, Venusaur, and Buneary can no longer battle, this match goes to Sarah and Chingling." Te referee announce. The crowd cheer wildly after that was announce, it was truly a treat to watch her battle.

Sarah sighed in disappointment; she just beat three up and coming trainers in one minute and without any troubles. She knew that they are no match against her, even if they used all the Pokémons they have right now (harsh I know, but she's just that damn good) but she expected them to at least put up a good fight.

Sarah then looked at Ash and smile. "Hey Ash, get down from there, it's your turn." Sarah shouted cheerfully. Every single one in the audience look at Ash as Sarah metion him

Ash sighed, he had wish that he didn't have to battle her but no such luck. Ash stood up and proceeded to walk towards the field.

"You're not going to battle her, right Ash?" Max inquired as he pushed up his glasses.

"I didn't intend to but this crowd wants a show, I'll give them a show. Plus, my pride as trainer is on the line, she issued a challenge and I'm going to take it." Ash answered, nonchalantly.

"Didn't you see what she did, she annihilated three opponents under a minute, and you wouldn't stand a chance against her." Max commented, snidely.

Ash laughed hysterically at that, angering Max in the process. "Max, I'll tell you what I told my strongest rival during one of our battles; you don't know me, no one in this group knows me, not even my closed friends knows, hell, not even my mother knows me, in this world, there is only one person who know who knows me, the real me." Ash said with a proud smile, he then glance at Max and smile sadistically. "Let me show you a glimpse of who the hell I am." And with that, Ash walked down, walking pass his three lady friends, who had manage to arrive right before that speech.

The three of them were a bit shock and sadden after hearing that, they don't know what Ahs's speech means but it hurts them greatly.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Thanks for the extra money." Elena said happily as she took every money in the table, leaving the four people who bet against her, downtrodden.

"Hey theirs a second match, Sarah just called out someone." Henry exclaimed, excited at how good his daughter is (even though he was absent in majority of her life).

"Who's the new victim?" Tanya asked, curious on who Sarah will challenge.

"A person named Ash." Henry answered simply, oblivious of the effect that name gave for three people there.

Elena quickly sat near the TV, and truth be told, her lover was on the field, going to battle her sister. Elena smiled brightly; Sarah was up for the battle that she had been waiting for all her life.

Adan and Natasha on the other hand began betting on who will win this battle. "A one hundred thousand on Sarah," Natasha wagered silently.

"Half a million for my nephew," Adan stated, confident that his nephew will pull of a miracle.

"A million for a tie," Elena whispered so that only Adan and Natasha could hear it. The two of them gave Elena a confused look but Elena merely gave them an assuring nod, assuring them that she has the money.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You wanted to battle me, why?" Ash asked, preparing a pitch silver Poke ball.

"I'm just curious." Sarah stated simply, preparing the Poke ball of one of her elites.

"This match between Sarah, from South Light Island, and Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, is about to begin. This match is a one-on-one battle, begin." The referee announced.

"I choose you, Gengar." Ash shouted, throwing the Poke ball towards the field.

"Let's Play, Salamence." Sarah yelled in glee.

A dragon and ghost then appeared in the field. The Salamence was roughly larger than the normal Salamence and has numerous scars on his body while the Gengar was pure silver and as well larger compare to its species. The dragon roared, wanting to rip his opponent apart while Gengar laugh sadistically. The two Pokémons rose up high in the air, starring each other down.

"Let's begin, Salamence, Aerial Ace." Sarah ordered. Salamence then suddenly charged towards Gengar with an untraceable speed, his body being covered by white streaks.

"Counter it with Shadow Punch when the monster appear in front of you." Ash instructed. Gengar raise her hand which emitted purple sparks. She then suddenly through the punch at the charging Salamence, causing the two unavoidable attacks to clash. The two aftershock of the attack cause the two Pokémons to be propelled backwards, making some distance between the two Pokémons.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball now." Ash ordered calmly already planning to beat the behemoth. Gengar formed a black orb and launched it towards Salamence

"Counter with Dragon Pulse," Sarah ordered swiftly, already knowing this battle will be a challenge. Salamence launched a green orb towards the black ball, launching him backwards because of the power of the attack. The Dragon Pulse had easily broke through the Shadow Ball and continued its way towards Gengar.

Ash seeing the moved could do a lot of damage, decided to use one of his signature moves. "Gengar Counter Shield, "Ash ordered with a smile. Gengar then rapidly spun around while generating Ominous Wind around her, creating a dome of dark wind which deflected the powerful Dragon Pulse.

"That's new but still, no tricks could beat me." Sarah stated with a smile. "Salamence, tear through that with Dragon Rush." Salamence then flew towards the dome of dark wind; his entire body was surrounded with intense light blue aura. The attack tore through the dome and collided with Gengar. Gengar growled in pain as she fell towards Ash.

"This is going to be a battle to remember." Ash said as he smiled sadistically. "Gengar that's enough for a warm up, let's battle seriously now." Gengar halted its fall and sat up while looking at Salamence maliciously, her smiling faced was now replace with a malicious grin.

"Warm up huh, that good because me and Salamence are also just warming up." Sarah stated which Ash answered with a malicious grin. "I like that smile, let me wipe it out from your face. Salamence, charge in with Dragon Claw." Salamence once again charge towards Gengar, his claws glowing white.

"Counter it with Shadow Claw." Ash ordered. Gengar hand was suddenly enveloped with black aura in the shape of large claw, which she clashed onto Salamence Dragon Claw. The two attacks had caused energy to spark in the air as they try to push it each other away. Salamence proven to be stronger, manage to propel Gengar further to the ground.

'_Salamence is stronger in power and strength and his level is higher compare to Gengar. Looks like I'm going to have to outsmart her to win this battle,_' Ash chuckled after thinking of that. '_Me outsmarting the person that is consider to be the greatest genius to have ever walk the world of Pokémons, I can do that.' _Ash thought fiercely.

"Gengar, run for a while and let me think of plan." Ash shouted. Gengar nodded and glided straight to the ground to avoid the large dragon.

"His using his brains, not bad," Sarah muttered as she smiled. "But I won't let him think of any come back plans, Salamence chased Gengar down." Sarah ordered firmly. Salamence nodded and dived down towards Gengar.

Ash looked at the field and was actually glad to see Salamence behind Gengar and was fast closing the distant from them. It's time to manipulate the field. "Gengar, Ice Beam behind you," Ash ordered. Gengar then suddenly did a 180 spin and fired a blue beam towards her opponent.

"Salamence dodge and used Flamethrower." Sarah commanded. Salamence easily dodge the attack which created an ice pillar after hitting the ground. Salamence then unleashed a stream of fire towards Gengar.

"Gengar dodge and Ice Beam once again." Ash commanded. Gengar smiled before dodging the flamethrower and launched another Ice Beam towards Salamence.

"Dodge and continue to launch Flamethrower at her." Sarah ordered. Salamence once again dodge and launched a flamethrower towards Gengar and this time it connected. Gengar was push to the ground by the Flamethrower. "Now charge in with Steel Wing," Salamence then glided towards Gengar, his wings glowing bright white.

"Gengar, Ice Punch on the ground and fly upwards." Ash ordered calmly. Gengar punch the ground with her icy fist, creating a pillar of ice blocking Salamence view of her. Gengar then flew towards the sky.

Sarah seeing that Gengar flew upwards decided to follow. "Salamence follow her." Sarah ordered, still trying to figure out what was Ash's strategy.

'_Ash literally took away my style. My main style is to read my opponents strategies and crush before it even happens but this boy, I can't read him.'_ Sarah though as she looked at Ash malicious grin.

"Gengar, dive down." Ash ordered. Gengar then suddenly dove down towards Salamence.

"I thing overestimating him, this is dump." Sarah muttered. "Salamence, Zen Headbutt." Salamence suddenly picked up speed as his head glowed with psychic energy.

"Gengar continue your way down until my say so." Ash commanded, calculating Salamence's speed. As Salamence was mere inches apart from Gengar, Ash made his moved. "Gengar, Double Team and then deliver a Focus Punch on his gut," Gengar suddenly created a single copy of herself which had instantly disappeared after getting hit by Salamence's Zen Headbutt. That bought Gengar enough time to charge a Focus Punch and to deliver a swift punch to Salamence gut. Salamence grunted in pain as he was propelled to the ground by the powerful punch.

"Follow it up with Ice Beam." Ash ordered. Gengar another launched another Ice Beam towards the falling Salamence.

"Salamence used Flamethrower." Sarah ordered, impress at Ash's strategy. Salamence quickly unleashed a stream of fire towards the Ice Beam, creating a steam as the two attacks clash with each other.

"Gengar rush in with Ice Punch." Ash ordered, his plan was slowly taking place. Gengar then suddenly dove down towards Salamence; her fist was covered with an icy aura.

"Salamence dodge with Aerial Ace." Sarah asked, feeling frantic for the first time since her battle with Cynthia. Salamence suddenly disappeared in a white light causing Gengar to hit the ground, creating another ice pillar in the process as well as enveloping himself in the ice pillar.

'_One more and it's my match.'_ Ash thought with a smile.

"Salamence, charge in and hit Gengar with Steel Wing," Sarah commanded as Gengar emerge from the ice pillar. Salamence once again charge towards Gengar, his wings glowing white.

"Gengar, Thunderbolt on the ground." Ash ordered with a smile, he was enjoying this battle. Gengar then blasted the ground with a bolt of thunder, causing dust to fly around. Salamence flew through the smoke and in five second was launched out of the cloud of dust by a powerful Ominous Wind, clearing the dust of smoke in the process.

"Charge in again with Ice Punch." Ash ordered. Gengar once again attempted to hit Salamence with another Ice Punch but Salamence was able to doge gracefully once again. Gengar had once again created another ice pillar, causing Ash's smile to widen.

'_Strange, Ash has been trying to hit Salamence with an ice-type move. I know that dragon-types main weakness is ice but a top-class trainer like Ash would know that I have train my Pokémons against their weakness. What is he planning?' _Sarah thought as she gritted her teeth in anticipation.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball," Ash ordered. Gengar then throw another precise Shadow Ball towards Salamence.

"Salamence, used Steel Wing to return that Shadow Ball towards Gengar." Sarah ordered. Salamence quickly swung his glowing wings towards the Shadow Ball which interned return the Shadow Ball towards Gengar with triple the speed.

Ash smiled, his plan is commencing. "Gengar swallow the Shadow Ball." Ash commanded, startling Sarah. Gengar opened her mouth and swallowed the Shadow Ball which had strange effect on her. She suddenly grew twice her size.

Sarah was shocked; she saw this technique during the contest battle of Dawn. "Ash this move….." Sarah was interrupted before she could finished her statement

"Was the moved I made, Dawn just merely copy it. I also will remind you, the original is better than the copy."Ash shouted with a psychotic grin, the wind itself blew after hearing that. "Gengar, charge in with Shadow Punch." Gengar fist sparked with purple energy as she delivered a powerful punch towards Salamence which push him back to the center of the field.

"Now charge up a Dark Pulse." Ash ordered, wanting to end this with one shot. Gengar put her two hands together and charge a spiral dark energy between her hands.

Sarah notices something which caused her to smile. _'Having Gengar swallow the energy to increase her power, strength, and level but only temporary and by the looks of things, Gengar isn't used in doing that moved, causing her body to be stress. I could end this with one powerful moved and I just have the moved to end this. That move is fitting for someone like him.'_ Sarah thought with a smile.

"Salamence end this with Draco Meteor." Sarah shouted, wanting to end this hard battle. Salamence glowed bright orange as he generated a large orange sphere which he launched up to the sky. The sphere explodes which sends multiple orange balls towards Gengar.

"Sarah," Ash suddenly screamed which caught the crowds and Sarah's attention. "You are probably the best trainer I have ever had the privilege to battle with. To me, you are the best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be." Ash complimented which caused Sarah to blush.

"But still," Ash continued which Sarah listen intently. "You are only the second strongest trainer that I have ever battle, and compare to her, you are nothing." Ash yelled, shocking everyone in the Colesseum. "Gengar, Dark Pulse on the ice pillar," Ash shouted. Gengar smiled before firing a powerful Dark Pulse towards one of the ice pillars. The ice pillar absorbed the dark beam and reflected it towards the next ice pillar next to it which reflected it to the next ice pillar; this process was repeated to the remaining ice pillar, enchasing and strengthening the Dark Pulse in the process.

The final ice pillar was positioned behind Salamence which delivered a Dark Pulse ten times more powerful than the ordinary Dark Pulse (Gengar's Dark Pulse is twice as stronger that the ordinary dark pulse, enhance by five). Salamence screamed in agony as he was hit by the extremely powerful beam and was push to the ground creating a large crater and a huge dust of smoke. As the smoke was clear, Salamence was shown unconscious, beneath Ash's feet.

Sarah was shocked, Ash just knock-out one of her elites. Ash chuckled loudly which caught Sarah's attention. Ash then pointed upwards towards Gengar, who Sarah saw being hit by the Draco Meteor relentlessly. As the onslaught ended, Gengar fell to the ground, unconscious but with a sadistic smile nevertheless.

The referee was shocked at the outcome but nevertheless announce the outcome of the battle. "Salamence and Gengar can no longer battle, this battle is a tie."

The entire Colesseum was shocked; the boy managed to battle Sarah in a standstill and manage to squeeze out a tie. It was remarkable.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You two owe me money." Elena whispered with a smile, she knew that Ash was capable with tie against her sister. Adan and Natasha sulked in the near corner; they just lose a huge amount of money to the little princess.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Gengar, return," Ash said as he recalled his fallen Gengar. "You did well my friend. I know that Elena is watching and I'm pretty sure she's proud of you." Ash complimented as he began to walk towards his friend.

"Hey Ash," Sarah called out, stopping Ash from his tracks.

"What?" Ash asked, looking at Sarah. They were both shouting because they are a field a part.

Sarah smiled at him with a blush on her faced, this boy was truly remarkable. "Do you have a nickname of some sort?" Sarah asked, wanting to give Ash a proper name.

"No, I don't have a nickname nor I want one." Ash said, fearing that Sarah might give a strange nickname.

"Good," Sarah shouted. Everyone in the Colesseum heard this conversation and was waiting for Sarah to give the boy a nickname of some sort, what an honor for Ash, the everyone of the crowd was thinking.

"As of right now, you are Ash 'the Excellence of Execution' Ketchum." Sarah proclaimed which caused the crowd to cheer loudly at Ash.

Ash sighed at that nickname Sarah gave her and could only think off one think. _'At least it's better than the Monster of Pallet Town.'_

* * *

_**TWELVE CHAPTER DONE……….**_

_**I KNOW I MADE MIST, MAY AND DAWN SEEMED WEAK BUT SARAH IS WAY OUT OF THEIR LEAGUE…..SHE ON A LEAGUE OF HER OWN……..**_

_**ABOUT 'THE BEST THERE IS, THE BEST THERE WAS, AND THE BEST THERE EVER WILL BE, AND THE EXCELLENCE OF EXCECUTION THING I WROTE IN THE STORY……….I WAS WATCHING BRET 'THE HITMAN' HART MAKING THE MIZ TAP WITH THE SHARPSHOOTER AND I GOT INSPIRED BY THAT. **_

_**CANADIANS DON'T SUE ME, THOSE TITLES BELONG TO BRET 'THE HITMAN' HART AND I'M MERELY BORROWING IT.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT…………**_

**_NEXT CHAPTER............BOND WITH THE ENEMY_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: BOND WITH THE ENEMY**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

"Do you have them?" A red hair woman asked as she glared through the monitor.

"What do you think, you useless bitch, I have them. Unlike you, I'm good at what I do." A silver haired woman replied. The red hair woman growled at that insult.

"You should watch your mouth, J. We are still your employer, if we so choose, we could cancel your contract." The red hair woman threatened.

J smile dangerously at her, which unnerved the red hair woman. "I think you should be the one to watch your mouth, I don't need you and your organization, you and your organization needs me." J then pressed a button revealing the three Pokémons that Team Galactic needed. "The lake trio's are mind, if Team Galactic would cancel the deal, then I would sell this three in the black market. I would bet that a lot of people will pay the same amount or more than you're organization is offering me for capturing this three." J said with a sly smile.

Mars growled at her, J was right. "Just be in a rendezvous point at the exact time, we will have the lake trio and you will have your money, like we bargain. Just do your part of the bargain and will do our part." Mars stated in great annoyance.

"That's a good girl," Mars growled at that. "Now be a dear and be good slut for Cyrus." J commented as she closed the transmission before Mars replied.

J chuckled cruelly; she enjoyed tormenting those Galactic fools. They were nothing but useless fools who could not capture three measly midgets, although she would admit that they put up a good fight with her Salamence. J sighed as she glared at her subordinates, they are useless men but they do have their uses.

"You useless fools, head towards the rendezvous point, full speed ahead and no stopping for anything." J shouted with an intense tone.

"Yes, sir," Her crew replied, fearing for their lives. The aircraft then pick up speed, oblivious of the person who was watching them from a far.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I hate this part of the job." Ash whined his wings were fully extended as he watched the aircraft fly. He was floating in to the dark sky, eyeing the large aircraft dangerously.

"(You're a prince, deal with it)." Pikachu replied as he sat on Ash's shoulder.

Ash sighed as he glared at the aircraft; J had finally given him the reason to exterminate her. She has been on the legendaries hit list for years; hunting Pokémons and selling them to the people who would used them as mere tools or would put them in excruciating experiment, but this really takes the cake. Capturing the lake trio, the three who are responsible for keeping the three holy quality balance in the human realm, it was safe to say that the legendaries are livid. They had finally gave Ash the warrant to kill her, something that he would do with utmost proficiency.

"Pikachu, let's go." Ash said as he flew towards the airship. Ash was halted when he heard his phone ring and stopped his movements, causing Pikachu to almost fall. He then took the phone and smiled.

"(ASH, YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO)." Pikachu yelled, annoyed that his partner would stop for just a phone call.

"Elena comes first than any missions those Legendaries give me, she always comes first." Ash stated with a goofy smile, causing Pikachu to sigh. Ash then answered the call and smiled when he saw Elena.

"Hey love, how are you?" Ash asked with a smile at having Elena call.

"Am I interrupting something?" Elena asked, seeing the dark sky behind Ash's head and seeing his wings fully extended.

"It's just a mission, nothing big." Ash answered simply, knowing Elena knew of his responsibility.

"I see, who are you going to rescue now or better yet, who are you going to kill now." Elena asked with a looked worry on her beautiful space.

"I'm rescuing the Lake Guardians and please, for the sake of my sanity, don't ask me on who I'm going to kill." Ash said with a stoic expression.

"Come on loved, you could share it to me; it helps lift the burden in your heart." Elena said in a comforting manner. Elena had saw Ash broken down in the pass when the Legendaries ordered him to kill, that look broke her heart and a haunted her, she never wanted to see that look on Ash ever again. She knew that the only way for her to help Ash and his sanity is to have Ash talk about the issue of him killing, to prevent him from plunging into insanity. She knew that and Ash knew that as well.

Ash knowing that she has a point and she would force him in telling her in their next meeting, conceded. "The Legendaries have ordered me to terminate Hunter J." Ash stated which froze Elena. She knew that as an Aura Prince, Ash was in charge in maintaining the balance between human and Pokémons; he was also responsible in terminating anybody, human or Pokémons, to disturb that balance. She was terrified for her sister; J had finally crossed the line between life and death, literally this time.

"J had defiled the land of the Lake Guardian and had captured them, for Arceus knows what reason. The Legendaries had asked me to exterminate her, permanently."Ash said, is voice getting darker by the word.

Elena then looked at Ash, tears starting to form in her eyes, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ash. "Is something the manner, Elena?" Ash asked with a soft voice.

"ASH," Elena yelled, startling Ash a bit. "Please, I beg you, don't kill her." Elena pleaded, tears falling down her Ash.

Ash was shocked at what Elena said and was further shocked at the tears that she was shedding. "Why, does she mean anything to you?" Ash asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Yes, she's my eldest sister." Elena exclaimed, shocking Ash greatly. "I know that she had done something to warrant the Legendaries to order you to kill her but please, spare her. She's my sister and I love her, I owe her for taking care of me. Please spare her." Elena begged, tears falling down her eyes rapidly.

Ash massaged his temple, this changes everything. "Elena you do understand either I kill her or the Legendaries will, and if the Legendaries kill her, her soul will die as well, preventing her from moving on to the next life." Ash said solemnly. Elena's faced feel and her heart broke, hurting Ash in the process. Ash sighed; it seems that he has to use **that**.

"I could still save her." Ash said in a low tone but Elena heard it. She perched up and looked at Ash, hope filling her tear filled Ash. "Among the three ranks among the Prince, Knight, and Sage, the Prince is given an inquiry, three inquiries to be exact. I can use one inquiry to save her from their judgment." Ash stated with a gentle smile.

Elena looked up and smiled, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "You'll really save her." Elena said, happily.

"J is the person who had tried to kill more times that I would like," Even with the seriousness of the matter at hand, Elena can't help but to rubbed her head and smiled uneasily. "But if she's your sister, means that she's not that bad, that she might be doing this kind of stuff with a good reason." Ash said while rubbing his both of his temples with one of his hands.

Elena looked sadden at the mention of that. "I'm sorry about her actions Ash; she really does have a good reason for doing this." Elena stated as she prepared to tell Ash her reason but Ash stopped her.

"Don't tell me, I'll find out myself." Ash stated with an unreadable expression. "I have to go; I need to save those three."

Elena nodded; she has taken enough of Ash's time for his mission. "Thank you for this," Elena said in appreciation.

"Please wiped your tears from your beautiful eyes and smile for me, my heart aches to see you like this." Ash said, compassionately. Elena did what Ash said and completely wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled for Ash.

"You should have told me about J being your sister, I could have prevented this, and to be clear, I'm going to saved her for your sake, not hers." Ash stated which Elena nodded, understanding Ash's predicament.

"I'm going to save her because my beloved, my lover, my bride, and my future wife asked me to do it." Ash stated which caused Pikachu to groan and Elena to blush. "That and I want your complete family to be present at our wedding." Elena's faced now resembled a tomato.

"I'll be going now love." Ash ended and was about to hung up but was stopped by Elena.

"You forgot to say one thing in that rant, Ash." Elena whispered with a blush and a mischievous smile.

"And what is that, loved." Ash said, confused at her sudden changed of demeanor.

"You forgot to say; the future bearer of your children." Elena stated, mischievously.

Ash blush severely as Elena hung up.

"That woman knows how to change my mood." Ash said as he flew towards the airship with an amazing speed, his body being covered with a benevolent Aura.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"What is the estimated time for us to reach the rendezvous point?" J asked as she scanned the map.

"Sir, will arrive at the destination at exactly three hours." The navigator stated, studying the charts.

"Good," J commented with a smile, another pay day was about to come to her.

"SIR, SIR, AN ENERGY SURGE IS RAPIDLY HEADING TOWARDS US." One of the goons shouted, seeing the energy levels surge, it was through the roof.

"Are we under attack?" J asked, cautious.

"SIR, WERE……." The goon was halted when a loud crash shook the entire aircraft, causing electrical surges throughout the aircraft.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" J asked angrily as she recovered her footing.

"SIR, THE SHIP HAS BEEN HIT IN THE ENGINE. THE ENGINE ROOM WAS GREATLY DAMAGE; OUR MAIN ENGINE HAD REDUCED ITS POWER FOR ABOUT 60 PERCENT, WERE SLOWLY DECENDING TO THE GROWN." The goon said in panic.

"There are some activities in the engine room, sir." The goon added in fear.

J growled they were under attack; J then pushed the button and yelled. "ALL AVAILABLE MEN RUSHEDTO THE ENGINE ROOM NOW, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK." J announce as she heads towards the engine room, towards her destiny.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash looked at his surrounding and noticed two things, one he crashed in the engine room, damaging it severely, and second, he was inside a burning room.

"I put too much power on that charged." Ash commented as he looked at the damaged.

"(You think)," Pikachu exclaimed sarcastically.

Ash chuckled at his partner's reaction before setting him down. "Pikachu, go find those three while I provide a distraction. They are contained in the left wing" Ash instructed.

"(When you say distraction, you mean utter distraction of the airship, killing everyone in it with the exception of J, right)?" Pikachu asked knowingly.

"Pretty much," Ash answered with a smile as he retracted his wings.

"(Don't overdo it)." Pikachu sighed as he run towards the other way to find the Lake Guardians. Ash smiled as he wrapped the scarf around half of his face.

"I'm not going to." Ash said as he threw a punch to the ground. The punch was enhanced with Aura which exploded inside the ship, damaging the airship tremendously. Ash then walked outside the engine room, knowing he has done enough damage to take it out of the sky in a matter of time.

As Ash got out the engine room, he was met by the sight of several goons, with a Poke ball at hand. Ash smiled inwardly, this just made his job a lot easier.

"Give yourself up." The leader of the goons demanded as he glared at him.

"Give up, sorry I don't know the meaning of the word. All of you just get out of my way before any of you do something that all of you would regret." Ash threatened, hoping that they would concede. Unfortunately for him, life was not that easy.

"Don't make us laughed. You're going to pay for damaging our ship." The henchman said as he threw a Poke ball to unleash his Pokémon, which was repeated by the other henchman.

Ash sighed as he saw several Pokémons in front of him, they were not that strong, with the exception of a few, they fat too easy to knock out, they were not a challenged, this would be easy, way too easy for his liking. Ash then formed a crystal shard in his hand, concealing it for later.

"ATTACK," All of the henchman shouted. All their Pokémons then attack Ash, with one though running through their heads, a though that even Ash heard.

'_We're sorry, your highness.'_ All of them thought sadly. They do not want to attack Ash, for he is an Aura Prince, but the order of their masters was absolute.

"Apology accepted," Ash whispered as he sends a concentrated amount of killing intent mix with his Aura towards the Pokémons. The killing intent was so intense and the Aura that was mix with it was so powerful that all the Pokémons were instantly knock out by just getting the feeling of it.

The henchmen's were shock, that boy just knock their Pokémons out without even moving.

"Now that's done, it's time for me to hand everyone their respective judgment." Ash mumbled as he shattered the crystal shard and threw the crystal dust towards the henchmen.

The henchmen didn't know what did that boy threw towards them and they did not care, they were so focus on capturing the boy that they didn't know that they are charging towards their own death.

"I'm sorry, may all of you rest in peace." Ash whispered as he pulse his Aura in the air. The effect was instantaneous, large crystal shard suddenly impale suddenly grew in thin air, impaling everyone of them. The henchmen were caught off guard as they were impaled by large crystal shards, killing them in a manner of seconds.

"I'm sorry, but this hurts me more than this hurts any of you." Ash stated with a voice of regret as he conceal their dead bodies in the crystal shard before shattering it, shattering their bodies in the process, erasing the evidence of their death.

Ash then walked towards where J was to end this his bloody mission.

_**(Scene Change)**_

J was running in the hall way of her burning airship together with some of her best henchmen. After that large crashed that happened, another explosion occurred, damaging the ship even further. The damage that that explosion did caused the ship to plunge into the earth. Also, half the ship was burning.

"Sir, we had lost our contact on the first group." One of her henchman stated in fear.

"Call them again, tell them to put out the fire on the engine room." J ordered harshly, feeling slightly panicked. "Call the second group, tell them to capture or terminate the intruder, I want the head of our intruder in a pike."

One of the henchmen nodded and made contact to the second group. What they heard is unexpected.

"_SIR WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS, THE PERSON THAT'S ATTACKING US IS NOT NORMAL. HIS TAKING OUT EVERYONE, OUR POKEMONS ARE KNOCK OUT IN AN UNKNOWN REASON, SIR PLEASE, NO, DON'T GET NEAR ME………..HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP."_ The radio transaction ended grimly.

The henchmen's faces portrayed fear while J's face portrayed anger whoever was attacking them was hell bent in destroying them. "Where is the second group positioned?" J asked, her anger rising.

"There positioned in the next corridor to the left." The henchman answered, uncertain if they should go to that area.

"Let's go," J ordered as she run towards that area, being followed by her henchmen.

They didn't take long to arrive at that area, what they saw confused them. They could see the intruder who wore complete black and has a white scarf covering his face, standing on the middle of the burning corridor. But the strange thing about it is that, the henchmen that they send were nowhere to be seen.

"Good evening Miss J, I've been waiting for you." Ash stated in a low voice but was still loud enough to hear.

J could swear that the voice was familiar but didn't think much of it. "So you're our intruder, you're going to pay for damaging my ship" J growled at Ash.

Ash didn't reply as he disappeared in thin air, dashing towards where J was.

"What the…….." J said in shock as the intruder disappeared in thin air.

"You should look behind you, my dear." Ash whispered behind J.

J snapped her head and jumped back towards the corridor of flames, what she saw shocked her. All of her henchmen's that she brought were on the ground, blooding pouring down their bodies. "You killed them." J stated in shock.

"No, there merely out cold," Ash mumbled under his breath, _'Permanently.'_

"Why are you doing this? Are you hired to take me down?" J asked, venom dripping in every word.

"My original mission is to retrieve the Lake Guardian and eliminate you," That caused J to tense and ready her bracelet. "But now it changes, my mission now is to retrieve the Lake Guardians and to make sure you get out of this burning ship alive." Ash said as he removed his scarf from his faced and wrapped it back on his neck. J gasped at the sight of Ash.

"You, your behind all of this, brat." J stated in utter shock.

"Give up woman; I don't want to hurt you." Ash exclaimed as he channel Aura in his two hands, creating a scalpel like blade in one of his hands.

"You really held a grudge against me." J said as she aimed her cannon towards Ash. '_I'll keep him as a trophy.' _J thought as she looked at Ash.

"I don't held grudge," Ash then created an Aura Sphere in one of his hands, causing J to gasped in shock. "But it's my job to maintain balance in this world." Ash stated sadly. J's shocked face turned into a grin.

"So Aura Guardians actually exist, you'll be a good trophy." J stated with a grin as she fired her cannon towards Ash.

Ash didn't bother to dodge and merely threw the Aura Sphere towards the beam.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You bloody idiot." Ash said as he looked at the broken body of J. J was below a large wall of burning metal that crashed at her during their fight. Ash would say that she was a pretty good fighter, dodging all of his Aura Spheres, and even though Ash was only using one percent of his total power he was impress at her fighting prowess. It was unfortunate that she didn't saw that wall that was fell on her though.

"You bloody idiot." Ash repeated himself.

"You got lucky, brat. So what now, are you going to kill me?" J asked weakly as she spit out some blood, the weight of the steel and the fire that surrounding it was slowly crushing and burning her body.

Ash didn't answer and merely lifted the steel wall and through it outside. "I told you, I going to make sure that you get out of this ship alive." Ash stated as he carried her broken body in his arms.

"You fool, the moment that I can, I'll kill you." J stated as the blissful unconsciousness claim her.

"You can try," Ash said as he jumped from the burning ship. His wings sprout again, enabling him to fly.

"Hey Pikachu," Ash said as he saw Pikachu and the lake trio fly towards him. Pikachu was flying using an electric disk while the lake guardians were flying by the used of their psychic power.

"(You over did it, again)."Pikachu said as he watched the burning ship slowly falling towards the ground.

"I know," Ash said as he looked at the Lake guardians. "I'm glad the three of you are safe, I apologized If I wasn't the one that save you but I got to eliminate the small fries."

"(We understand, you have to eliminate everybody in that ship to maintain the blance, we respect that)." Uxie stated as he teleported towards his home.

"(Impressive as usual young prince)," Mesprit complimented as he teleported towards his home as well.

Azelf looked at the prince that was closely tied to her and looked at J with distain. "(What are you going to do to her? Knowing Arceus, she ordered you to kill her)." Azelf asked, looking at the human that captured her and her brothers.

"Tell Arceus that I'm using one of my inquires to save her from there judgment." Ash simply stated.

Azelf's eyes widen, he has to be kidding. "(She has caused Pokémons everywhere to suffer and you want to save her, are you mad)?" Azelf remarked, outraged at that implication.

"She has a reason for doing those things, a reason that I will find out. If she poach another Pokémon after this, I'll kill her without remorse." Ash stated as he looked at Azelf.

Azelf nodded, she could still argue about his judgment but she knew that Ash was more powerful than her, quarrelling with him will only a headache.

"(I would trust your judgment, young master)." Azelf stated with a bow as she teleported away.

"(That was annoying)." Pikachu commented as Azelf disappeared.

Ash shook his head and pointed two fingers towards the falling ship. "Aura Cero," Ash whispered. A large blast of Aura then fired towards the ship, destroying it completely and killing everybody that was on it.

"Now that's done, what will I do to you?" Ash whispered as he looked at J with concerned.

_**(Scene Changed)**_

J woke up slowly after feeling the rays of the sun hit her face. She tried to stand up but can't, feeling every inch of her body ache like hell, it was like her body was being stab by a hundred swords. As she slowly opened her eyes, she was momentarily blinded by the rays of the sun until her eyes was able to adapt. She quickly scanned the area; she was in a large cave with a large a large hole on top to provide light on the cave. Beside her was a small lake with a single three in the middle of it. She then looked at herself at lake like a mirror, she wasn't restrain but there were several bandages that covered her shoulder, ribcage, legs, ankle, and her stomach. Somebody healed her.

As she tried to at sat up, pain exploded in every inch of her body, causing her to wince and grunt in pain.

"You shouldn't be doing that." A familiar voice said. J snapped her head to the source of the voice, seeing that the only body part that she could move without being hurt was her head. She was startled to see Ash holding a dozen of fruits in his hand and below him were his Pikachu, looking at her suspiciously.

"What are you doing here brat?" J asked with an audible growl, confused on why the brat was here.

"Try to remember what happen last night." Ash stated with a stoic expression.

J was about to asked but then memories of Ash attacking her ship, her dodging Aura Spheres, and a concrete steel wall falling onto her suddenly bombarded her mind. She sneered and glared at Ash, finally remembering why she's in this kind of state and the reasoned why she'd in this kind of state.

"You bastard, what did you done to my ship." J growled as she tried to stand up but could not as pain exploded in her body. J growled feeling intense pain in every inch of her body.

"To put it simply, I destroyed it." Ash answered flatly as he drop all the fruit gently to the ground.

"You bastard, do you know how hard I work to purchase that ship." J sneered at Ash as she stood up, ignoring the burning pain that she was feeling.

"By that you mean how many Pokémons you captured from their trainers and sold to the black market, yes I'm well aware of it and trust me, the only thing preventing me from killing you is a promise I made." Ash stated in a low tone, suppressing his anger.

"Damn you," J spat as she pointed her bracelet towards Ash but noticed that her cannon bracelet was not on her wrist. "What the hell?" J exclaimed in shocked.

"If you're wondering where that bracelet of yours is, it's with my lover dismantling it." Ash stated with a smiled.

What J said next, almost caused her death. J thought that Ash was referring to the blue haired girl she was travelling with and sneered at Ash with distain and, something that confused her, jealousy. "I knew that you would picked that whore, how is she in bed by the………." J was interrupted in mid sentence as she was suddenly raised up and her ability to breathe was suddenly removed. Ash carried her off her feet and was firmly choking her with one of his hands.

Ash was pissed, no one, and he means no one, insults his Elena. Ash was desperately controlling himself from choking J to death; he was very tempted to just end her right now. "I could crush you neck right now, it would be easy for me, it's just like snapping a toothpick." Ash threatened, Aura dangerously leaking out of his body.

"Do it then, I don't want to see you and that slut screw around." J taunted breathlessly as she desperately gasped for air.

Ash's eyes darken; his Aura skyrocketed together with his killing intent. His Aura was dancing dangerously around the, destroying the ground around them. J can't barely breath, she was paralyze in fear. She has no idea that the brat was this powerful.

Ash was about to enclosed his hands that will caused the death of J but it was prevented when a pair of arms suddenly enveloped his body. "Don't kill my sister, please." Elena pleaded, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Ash's gripped loosen as he dropped J to the ground. J was incredibly shocked to see her sister in this place and was even more shock to see her embracing her enemy.

"I'm sorry," Ash stated as the Aura surrounding him suddenly disappeared, regretting what he almost had done.

"Don't apologized loved, my sister tends to be an idiot sometime." Elena said as she kissed Ash to calm him down. Ash kissed back, finally calming down from his anger.

J's mind crash, she was seeing her sister kissing a boy, what's more she was kissing her enemy. She didn't whether to be angry because some boy was kissing her precious sister, be shock because she was kissing someone that they don't know (she can't say she didn't know him because she could swear that Elena was using some tongue in that kiss), or be jealous in an unknown reason.

As the two broke the kiss, Elena glanced at her sister and sighed. "Ash, could you leave me and my sister alone for a while." Elena requested.

Ash knowing that J would not do anything to harm her sister (if she did, Arceus may have mercy on her because he won't), Ash motioned for Pikachu and Koyuki to follow him outside the cave.

Elena watched Ash leave the cage before glaring at her sister, Elena's glare made J flinch. "You did it know, sis." Elena stated with mild anger as she help her up.

"Could you explain to me why you kissed him, quite passionately I may add?" J asked, with confusion as her sister helped her up.

When J was on her two feet, Elena slapped her so hard that she fell down to the ground once again. "That is for calling me a whore and a slut." Elena exclaimed angrily.

J rubbed her cheeks; her expression was mixed with awe, shock, and hurt, this was the first time her younger sister slap her. So the brat's lover was her sister, incredibly shocking. J was looking at her sister with a startled expression, still shocked at that revelation. She then stood up, with much difficulty.

As she was at her two feet once again, Elena slapped her again, much harder this time. J once again stumbled to the ground.

"I understand the firs slap but what was that for?" J asked angrily as she glared back at her sister which Elena answered with a glare of her own.

"THAT WAS FOR PROVOKING HIM." Elena shouted with anger. J was taken back at that. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I BEG, HOW MUCH I PLEAD HIM TO SPARE YOU? YOU ALMOST THROW THAT ALL AWAY, YOU ALMOST THROW AWAY YOUR SECOND CHANCE, YOU ALMOST THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE." Elena ranted angrily as she collapse to her knees.

"What's worst, you almost forced the one I love, the one I cherish the most, to kill one of the most important person in my life." Elena stated with a sad tone. J looked at her sisters eyes, they were filled with sadness as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Elena once again slapped her sister, much stronger than the last. J merely took the slap, not even complaining because of the pain of her cheeks. "You almost….no….You cross the line of death and even if Ash killed you, even if I was too late with my call, even if he killed you back then, even if he kills you right now, I would still love Ash with all of my being and I would still be with him." Elena exclaimed passionately.

Hearing Elena said, broke J's heart. It seems somebody was more important to her sister now, more important than her, more important than her family.

"We need to talk." Elena stated as she looked at her sister with a stoic expression.

J could merely nod.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Let me get this straight."J said, rubbing her temple with her sore hands and still trying to absorb the information through her head. "Because I captured the Lake Guardians, the legendaries, the brat's boss, had ordered that brat, who is the only Aura Prince in the world, to kill me because I threatened the balance that those three midgets are keeping." J started, while Elena nodded.

"Because of that, the Legendaries, who are in charge in keeping the balance of our world ordered that brat, the only living Aura Prince in this world, to kill me." J now rubbed her neck, thinking how closed she was in dying last night.

"Precisely and," Elena trailed, wanting to hear her sister say it herself.

"And the only reason I'm breathing right now was because when the two of us fought he was merely using one percent of his total power," J shivered at that, one percent of his power was enough to make large holes and big explosion in her ship."And you called him before he attacked my ship, pleading him to spare my life," Elena nodded at that. "He then saved the Lake Guardians and all the Pokémons that I had managed to poach, slaughtered my henchmen, and destroy my ship." J stated, unnerved that the brat could do that in one night.

"You're right on track, Jane." Elena stated, impress that her sister was only showing mild shock.

"He then told Azelf, one of his familiars, that he will used one of his three inquires to save me from the Legendaries judgment because if he didn't, the Legendaries will be the one to kill me which will resort in the death of my soul, preventing me to move on to the next life." Jane concluded with a shock induced expression.

"Correct, you could thank Ash later." Elena said with a nod.

Jane merely looked at Elena with a scared expression. "Why do you have to pick a guy with ungodly powers to be your boyfriend?" Jane asked, amazed at her sisters taste of men.

Elena chuckled at that question. "He didn't have ungodly powers when we started dating; he was just a magnificent man, the man that I was glad to fell in love with." Elena said with a smile.

Jane thought was then brought to Ash again. "Did the brat ever hurt you? Are you even sure he loves you?" Jane asked which earned her another hard slapped across the face, this time it was from Ash who suddenly came out of nowhere. "What the hell? Is this slapped J across the face day?" Jane exclaimed angrily feeling the pain on her right cheek.

"Don't you dare imply that I hurt or will hurt Elena and don't you even dare imply that I don't love her, I love Elena with everything I have, with every ounce of my being, with all that I have. I would give the world to her if I can, remember that Jane." Ash said with an intense voice before chuckling. "Your real name is Jane and your code name J, what are you thinking? That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard, you just used the first letter of your name. You could have just changed your name you know." Ash said between his laughs.

Jane's eyes twitch dangerously as she watched the boy and his Pikachu laughed there assed off with Elena and Koyuki were chuckling in agreement. "If it weren't for the fact that my body hurts like hell when I move, I would have killed you right now." Jane stated with a growl.

"You better get used to it," Ash then wrapped an arm around Elena. "Because I intend to marry Elena in the future," Ash stated which cause Elena to giggle with a blush adorning her face.

"Oh Ash," Elena said before capturing Ash's lips for a kiss, which was stopped by Jane's outburst.

"Please, for all that is good and righteous, don't kiss in front of me. I'm going to be sick and all four hands where I can see them." Jane shouted in disgust and, once again, in jealousy.

'_Why do I feel jealous at Elena of all people? Yes, I admire that boy but his taken by my sister of all people.'_ Jane thought sadly.

Elena quickly diverted her gazed towards Jane much to Ash's dismay. "Sorry for that sis, Ash and I tend to be overly passionate with each other." Elena stated while wrapping her two arms around Ash.

Jane watched her sister's action towards the brat, how can that be her shy little sister three years was beyond her. She then looked at Ash with a pleading looked. "Please don't tell me that you two have both lost you virginities." Jane said, with a rare pleading voice.

Before Ash could answer, Elena cut him off. "Don't worry sis, we still hadn't yet made love. Unfortunately for me, Ash is too noble for that because, come on he already seen me naked and he still managed to suppress his hormones and his lust, I even attempted to ravage that time." Elena exclaimed with a goofy smile, a small blush, and a dreamy expression.

Jane then simply looked at Ash and almost laughed at seeing his expression. The almighty Aura Prince was blushing in embarrassment. Jane was about to say something but Ash interrupted her before she could utter a word.

"We have a very complex relationship, please don't ask." Ash said which caused J to laugh out loud.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I have to go." Elena said sadly as she finished her lunch. Ash nodded sadly, knowing this visit was quite rush.

"Why, I thought this was your break?" Jane asked, sad that her sister was going to leave.

"Sorry sis, I left in the middle of an excavation, I told Papa Dan and Father you kind of need my assistant." Elena said in apology.

Jane groaned at the mention of Henry. "Ditch that guy won't you, you would be better off without that bastard anyway. He left me for ten years, Sarah for eight years, and you for five years, he doesn't deserve you calling him a father." Jane said with anger while Ash nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry sis but mom gave him a chance, so I'll gave him a chance as well." Elena said with a stoic tone.

Jane was about to say something but Ash motion her to don't. "Don't bother, she very stubborn." Ash stated before glancing at Elena. "Remind me to kick your father's teeth down his throat the moment I met. I don't even know him but basing on what I heard from my Uncle Adan and Jane her, I'm guessing his a total asshole." Elena would have replied but Jane spat whatever she has in her mouth at Ash after hearing that.

"You're related to Papa Dan." Jane exclaimed in shocked.

Ash's eye twitch as he wiped the food from his faced. "His the brother of my mother, the best friend of my father, and the person who thought me how to play blackjack, how to play poker, and how to fight." Ash said with an annoyed tone.

Jane then looked at Elena. "Do you know this?" Jane asked.

"I didn't even know until the Twinleaf Festival. Papa Dan, Natasha, Gary, and Brock followed us during one of our secret dates. The four of them found out about our relationship and Ash almost killed them for it." Elena stated nonchalantly.

Jane nodded dumbly, making a note to talk to Papa Dan.

"The wounds of my sister, how long will it heal?" Elena asked while looking at Ash.

"I already blasted her with healing Aura and basing upon her wound and the power of my Aura, I would a day of rest would heal all of her injuries." Ash stated confidently.

"That's good," Elena then looked at J one more time. "You know where we are, after your wounds get healed, go to the crew, rest for a while, find a new job, start a new life, and more importantly, don't forced Ash to kill you." J nodded at that, still uncertain about her future. "I would also ask you to keep my relationship with Ash a secret." Elena asked her sister.

Jane nodded once again, knowing that this is not her business and the couple will tell their respective friends and family about their relationship in their own terms.

"Thank you sis," Elena then looked at Ash lustfully. "I want my desert." Elena stated huskily before tackling Ash down and devouring Ash's lips with hers. Ash, being an obedient lover, kiss back passionately.

Jane watched the two kissed in disgust and in jealousy but she can't help but be aroused at the sight of her sister kissing the only enemy that she has ever respected and admire. She felt a pang of jealousy towards her sister, having a person who loved you enough was amazing. She then heard Elena let out a loud moan from her mouth which caused her to blush furiously, that blush intensify when she saw her sister's hands enter that brat's shirt, doing Arceus knows what.

Jane coughed loudly trying to catch the couple's attention but they merely ignored her, continuing in their passionate exchange. Jane coughed even louder but to no avail, her eyes widen and her blush even widen when she saw Elena pinned Ash down and attempted to take his shirt off.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH, BRAT HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM, ELENA PUT HIS SHIRT BACK ON AND GET OF F OF HIM, FOR ARCEUS SAKE." Jane shouted with a massive blush on her face.

The couple was a bit startled and looked at Jane before looking at each, truth be told, Ash's hand's were quickly entering her shirt and Elena had finally, successfully remove Ash's shirt. The two of them blush a bit as Elena put Ash's shirt on.

"So close," Elena mumbled loud enough for Jane to hear.

"Don't so close me, you two better control your hormones better, I don't want to be aunt yet and I sure hell bet that Sarah don't want to be on either." Jane exclaimed with a look of pure lust.

Ash on the other hand was a bit thankful of Jane that was too close for his comfort; he almost lost control of his lust. Elena huff and kiss Ash on the cheeks before stomping towards the exit. "Hey Ash, let's continue that when where the two of us are alone in my next break." Elena said with a wink as she left.

Ash blush before shaking his head and smile. "I love it when she does that." Ash said with a smile.

"You two are way to overly passionate with each other." J commented with a grunt.

There was a long silence after that, neither one of them saying anything to each other. It was strange for them to be stuck in a the same place, technically when they were in the same place, they were trying to kill each other, technically again, Jane was trying to kill Ash.

After a bit of silence, Jane spoke up. "So what now, I can't hunt, I can't do my job, because if I hunt one more Pokémon, I forfeit my life to you, or to your bosses. What will I do with my life now?" Jane asked as she looked at Ash.

Ash merely sighed and moved closer to Jane. "You want my opinion, huh." Ash remarked as he caresses Jane hair, making it longer until his hands travel down her neck all the way to her shoulder. Jane hair's now was longer and shinier.

Jane merely nodded, feeling amazingly at the comfortable Aura surging through her body, this feeling was very similar to the time when Ash healed her with his Aura. She also felt goose bumps when Ash caressed her cheeks, causing her blush lightly.

'_Why didn't I notice how handsome he was?'_ Jane asked herself, mesmerized at Ash's looks. _'Oh yeah, I was to bust trying to kill him.' _J concluded, wanting nothing more than kiss him right now but a voice at the back of her head say otherwise.

'_His already taken by your sister woman, don't make a move that you would regret.' _A voice in her head nagged.

"Can I ask you question." Ash said with a glint of his eyes.

"Sure," Jane replied with a soft tone.

"What do you feel about being an Aura Guardian?" Ash asked seriously.

Ash had to restrain himself from laughing his ass off at Jane's expression, it was priceless.

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN IS DONE…..**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT……………**_

_**IT WAS A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER…………………**_

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN…………REVELATIONS PART 1**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: REVELATION PART 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

"Why did we left Ash their again?" May asked as they walked on a certain destination.

"Easy, remember, Ash volunteered himself to help Grandma Wilma in fixing her house and her land because Team Rocket wreck everything in that scheme of theirs." Brock reminded to her forgetful friend.

"Why is that guy so nice to everyone? He didn't have to help that old lady." Max commented as he walked near her sister.

"That's just Ash's style, he has this instinct in helping people even if he doesn't know the person." Dawn stated with a smile.

"That or he doesn't want to join us in this dance that were attending." Max remarked, which caused the three girls in the group to smile wildly.

They were shocked when Professor Oak invited them in a ball in a town that was near Daybreak Town, their nex destination, but that shocked had quickly turned into glee and bliss. This was the perfect opportunity for them to show their feelings towards Ash that even a clueless boy like him would notice there advancement. The three of them had planned their own individual plans to make Ash their date on the ball, they just need to be the first one to asked him.

Brock noticing the smile of the three girls sighed. Their hearts would be crush if they found out that Ash was already taken, by someone they didn't even know no less. Brock shivered at the thought of their reaction if they ever find out about Ash's big secret, there would be hell to pay.

'_Not that I could blame Ash for falling for her, she has all the things that the three of them can offer and much, much more.'_ Brock thought as he remembers Ash girlfriend. He only met Elena only once but he would admit that she was more beautiful than some of the girls that he met during his journey with Ash and his three female friends put together, she was matured compare to the three of them, she was also very smart, being an archeologist in all, and there was an air around her that draws respect towards her. If she wasn't taken by Ash, he would have hit on her.

'_I'm lucky that Ash isn't here or else, Ash would probably beat me with an inch of my life by just thinking of that.'_ Brock thought grimly, pushing, more like burying that thought down his brain, to the deepest part of his brain. For the betterment of his health, his life, and more importantly, his manhood, he will never think about that ever again.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That's the last of it." Ash said as he straightened out the last piece of land that was damaged by Team Rocket. Ash noticed that those guys were getting extreme and desperate at their attempts.

"Thank you young man for helping me fixed my land." Wilma said in great appreciation, this boy was a great help to her.

"Don't worry Grandma Wilma, it was my pleasure. I was the one at fault anyway; those three have been chasing me for as long as I could remember, that I often concider them a dangerous entertainment." Ash said as he smiled at the old woman.

"Regardless, your friends left you because you helped me fix my home and my land, you have my thanks." Wilma said as she bowed at Ash.

"Thank you Grandma Wilma and thanks to for teaching me those training and battling tips, I'll be using those tips in the future." Ash said as he bowed at her, to show his respect to the his elder.

Wilma chuckled at hearing that. "You don't need those tips to begin with child; you are already a great trainer that others could only wish to become. The last time I saw someone with your potential was when Cynthia and Sarah were still starting their careers." Wilma commented, seeing how talented the boy was.

Ash chuckled loudly at that. "Don't compare me to those two, those two are the best in this generation. I still have a long way for me to battle them in an equal level, much less be at there level." Ash said in a humble tone.

"I watched you're matched against Sarah, you might be outgunned, outclass and out matched but you had still managed to tie the battle while using the only strength that those two are still lacking." Wilma exclaimed, happy that the boy could be so humble even though he was gifted with amazing skills.

"The only strength I have that those two are still lacking, huh." Ash chuckled at that. "To me, that skill is more of a curse than a gift." Ash said in a stoic tone.

Wilma nodded, understanding what the boy said. That skill was truly a blessing and a curse. Wilma then noticed Ash looking at her land intentively; she smiled already knowing what the boy wanted to do.

"A pity that a field liked this could be this lifeless, right child?" Wilma remarked, wanting to see if the boy was truly the real deal.

"I could hear this place crying." Ash said as he closed his eyes to hear the melody of the wind.

"Go ahead child, I already knew you have that kind of power." Wilma stated in a low, soft tone.

Ash merely chuckled lowly after hearing that, he had expected that much from the old lady. "You know, you are the third person who had noticed my other ability without me actually showing it, the first was my beloved lover, the second is my grandmother, and you're the third. I'm glad that a person still exists that could still read me, regardless of how many secrets I kept." Ash said as he formed an Aura Sphere at the palm of his hand.

"I have lived a long time, I have seen it all but this is the first time I have ever saw a Prince." Wilam said with a soft laughed.

"If you tell anyone, I will kill you and anyone you told about me." Ash threatened in a tone of regret.

"I understand," Wilma said with a smirked.

"Thank you," Ash said as he let go of the Aura Sphere which descended to the ground. The Aura Sphere phase threw the ground, creating a vibrant glowed all across the land that Ash was standing on. The glow then caused the land to sprout grass all across the once barren ground. "Good as new," Ash stated with a smile.

"It's actually better." Wilma commented as she looked at the land with a smile, she had now truly seen everything.

Ash smiled as he lay in the newly grass field land, a content smile plastered on his faced, this ability was his favorite in Aura, the ability to regenerate nature into his own image.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Why are we going to that place again?" Jane asked with a growled, she can't believe that she had agreed with Elena with this. Spending time with their bastard of a father's company until she could make a decision at that brat's offer, she would have preferred death than to spend time with her other sister of hers.

"Suck it up, free loader. It isn't our fault that your ship got shot down by the lake guardians and it wasn't our fault that your crew ditched you, so just shut up and deal with it." Sarah exclaimed in annoyance as she and Jane was forced to sit together.

"Shut it brat, they didn't abandoned me, those legends pretty much sink my ship and did something to my crew that I don't even want to find out." Jane sneered at her sister. Ash had devised for her a believable story to tell her family about why she was hiding with them in such a short noticed. About how her hair suddenly growing, she's on her own at that.

"So you and your crew got your asses handed to you by Three Little Midgets, how the mighty Hunter J has fallen." Sarah mockingly stated.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't get beaten by a nobody." Jane retorted, she was glad that Elena was on break, that comment would totally earn her a harsh slap.

Sarah sneered at her at that comment. "Ash is not a nobody, his the most handsome and talented trainer that I have ever seen, and it was a tie, you witch." Sarah hissed.

"I recall that your Salamence got knocked out first, so it's still your lost." Jane teased with a grin. "I laughed so hard at how pitiful your performance was, getting beat by Papa Dan's nephew like that." Jane stated with a mocking grin. It took Jane several seconds before she realized that little slip up.

'_Oh shit, that brat is going to kill me.' _Jane thought realizing her slip up.

"THAT KID WAS ADAN'S NEPHEW." The crew shouted in shock, with the exception of Natasha.

"So you met my little nephew, huh Jane?" Adan inquired as he stepped out from the cockpit.

"Papa Dan, who's driving the jet?" Jane asked, glad that she was saved from being bombarded by questions, for a short while anyway.

"Auto Pilot dear, it's a life saver," Adan commented with a smile. "So how did you meet my little, dashing nephew?" Adan asked, giving Jane a wink, signaling that he already knew the full story.

Jane sighed at that, she really wish that that brat had killed her. "Let's just say that, that brat was the only reason why I'm living and breathing right now." Jane sighed, as she leaned her head to the chair, making herself comfortable.

"Please explain dear, the last time I saw Ash was when we visit Twinleaf Town for that festival. Thank Arceus that I didn't met my sister there." Adan said with a smile. Henry looked at him, shocked that Delia was actually in the last town that they visited.

"So his related to you in the mother side?" Jane asked which Adan answered with a nod.

"Please continue at the matters at hand, on how that nobody saved you're sorry for an excused ass." Sarah requested with a mocking tone.

Jane glared at her venomously but decided to just tell that revised story that Ash made for her. "After Those Three Midgets destroyed my ship and teleported my crew to Arceus knows when, I was kind of injured. I was unconscious at the time and when I gained consciousness, I was shocked to see that brat's faced, tending to my wounds." Jane stated as she chuckled bitterly. "I tried to kill that brat three times and he ended up saving my life, ironic no." Jane concluded, that caused a gasped from the crew and a growled from Sarah.

"I see that Alexander's luck runs through his veins." Adan stated with a chuckled, reminiscing the time that Alexander almost died in their adventures.

"You're not upset that I tried to kill you're nephew at three different occasions." Jane asked, startled of Adan's reaction.

"Heaven's no, I would guess that he had interfere with your business and you just retaliated with you harsh way, just don't let it happen again. He is my one and only nephew." Adan stated with a sharp tone as he sends a sharp gazed at her.

Jane nodded at that gazed, once Papa Dan used that gazed: then you better just concede because if you don't, then you will be acquainted with pain at the worst kind. Sarah on the other hand, was quite piss.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL THE HOT PIECE OF MAN, GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF." Sarah shouted threateningly, how dare her try to kill her crush and future boyfriend (in her dreams).

"HE WAS MEDDLING WITH MY BUSINESS, YOU IDIOT. WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO, JUST LET IT SLIDE." Jane shouted at her defense.

"HELL YEAH," Sarah replied as the two of them glared at each other. Sarah then diverted her glare toward Adan.

"You and I will talk later, how could you not introduced your nephew to me when we were young. I could have started seducing him when he was ten." Sarah said in a playful, harsh tone.

"You sick, sick, whore." Jane mumbled at that comment from Sarah. Elena already told her that Sarah did not know about her relationship with Ash, she now knows why. She can't believe that Sarah and to an extent her, has a crush on Elena's secret lover.

"At least I have descent taste in men." Sarah retorted with a googy smile.

"I don't know that guy but if Sarah has her eyes on him, then I wish him the hell of a good luck, his going to need it." Justin commented quietly and snidely. Unfortunately for him, Sarah heard his snide comment.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU, PUNK ASSS BASTARD." Sarah yelled as she proceeded to beat the shit out of Justin.

Jane sighed at Sarah's action; she was such an annoying child sometimes.

"That guy must be pretty amazing, having Sarah crush on him is a remarkable feet." Karen stated as she watched Sarah beat up Justin.

"He's not just remarkable, he's a prince." Jane commented with a smile and a small blush, earing her strange looks from everyone. If they didn't know better, they would tell that she was in love.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Were finally here," Max commented as the group arrived in Sun Lake Town (I am not good at naming places okay, deal with it).

"This town is famous because of their lake. They said that the sun reflects perfectly at the lake during sunset and sunrise, it's the perfect romance spot for couples." Brock explained as he read the Guide Book._ 'I got a bad feeling about this.'_

Misty smiled after hearing that, a lake is a body of water; it was a good sign for her. _'This place is perfect for me, before we leave this place, Ash will be mine.'_ Misty thought with a confident grin.

"So, where are we going next? I'm itching to do some shopping."Dawn stated with a gleeful grin, eyeing the large mall on the horizon while thinking of all the things that she could purchase.

"Yeah, I need a dress for the dance tonight, not to mention, make-up, accessories," May then began to say everything she needs for tonight's dance. The group, even Max, decided to ignore the girl as she list the things that half of them really didn't care about.

"First we need to wait for Professor Oak and then rent a room before any of you thinks about spending money in other things." Brock said as he looked at the map of the town.

"We don't have to wait long though." Max commented as he pointed at the upcoming jeep.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash was looking at the blue skies with a content and bored smile. His Pokémons were training in the forest so he was all alone, content on the serenity of the air and sky. He smiled at the silent peace, enjoying the few times that he was in a place of silence yet wishing that something worthwhile will happen. He didn't intend to go to Sun Lake Town until tomorrow morning, after the ball was over. It's not that he didn't want to spend time with his friend, is just that he didn't want to dance with them.

Ash sighed as he looked at the sky with a look of pure boredom, he wanted something interesting to happen but it seems that Arceus won't give him his wish.

'_Hey lady, give me an interesting day would you. I've been your executioner for more than a year now; the least you could do is give me an interesting day when I want one.' _Ash requested in his thoughts as he looked at the sky.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." A familiar, soft and, melodic voice commented which caught Ash's attention. Ash bended his head and smiled at the beautiful sight in front of him. It seems that Arceus fulfill his wish in record time.

'_Arceus, I owe you one,'_ Ash said in his thought, happy to see his lover. Up above, Arceus smiled at her Aura Prince.

Elena and Koyuki walked towards Ash, happy that they could spend time with him while he was alone. Elena was glad that Koyuki had sense Ash's Aura before they arrived at Sun Lake Town, as well as extremely happy when she commented that his friend were not around, that would mean that she has her Ash for the whole day, something that made her extremely happy.

"You two really have incredible have timing, I was almost bored to death." Ash said in glee as he sat up and looked at the two of them with a smile.

Elena chuckled as she rushed towards Ash, giving him a tight and passionate embraced "Then you're lucky that me and Koyuki came on time." Elena whispered as Ash returned the embraced with as much passion that Elena was giving him. Ash then eyed Koyuki and smiled at her. "Come on Koyuki dear, give me a hug too." Koyuki smiled and proceeded to give her 'father' a hug as well.

"I and Elena taught you well dear, your Aura perception have greatly improve, I'm proud of you." Ash whispered to Koyuki which caused Koyuki to smile in glee.

"(Thank you 'father' for your compliment)," Koyuki said as she embraced her father even tighter.

As the three of them broke the embraced, Koyuki created some distance from her 'parents' and jumped to the highest tree, standing guard on the highest peak, so that she could sense everyone within a 100 yard radius who dare approached her 'parents' while they were together.

"She's getting more powerful as the day past, I think she's even more powerful than Pikachu, even if his using the Dark Spark." Ash commented as he glanced at Elena's and his Lucario, their daughter.

"It's to be expected, we've trained her respectively and she spent half her time training as well." Elena remarked proud of the power that she had achieve.

Ash nodded before guiding her head onto his lap. "You must be tired loved, rest for a while." Ash said as she caressed her soft, elegant hair.

Elena looked at Ash eyes before making herself comfortable on his lap, drifting off into a blissful sleep. "After I get my rest, your mine," Elena mumbled with a mischievous tone.

Ash chuckled softly at that before pushing some Aura behind him, causing a tree that resembled a Cheery Blossom Tree, with the only significant difference being that the tree has blue petals rather than pink. Ash then leaned at the three, joining his beloved into the dream world.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"(You guys are fun to be around)." The land shark Pokémon exclaimed happily as he jumped around to express his happiness.

"(And you as well, young one. You are actually a worthy adversary, compared to these imbeciles behind me)." Gengar commented with an eerie tone.

The three Pokémons instantly growled at Gengar at that comment. So what if they couldn't even lay a scratch on her, they were on the same team for Arceus sake. Pikachu on the other hand merely stayed quiet, feeling something amiss in the air.

"(We should hurry up, Ash might have finished fixing the land of that old human)." Pikachu commented wanting to hurry up to his partner as soon as possible.

"(I agree with you, his highness must be bored without us)." Gengar agreed as she juggled Gible in mid air with the use of Psychic.

"(Yeah, I'm floating, I'm floating)," Gible screamed in glee as he tried to move in mid air, with no avail but still enjoyed the experience.

"(We lost a child when Gliscor left us, now we gained another one, only more annoying)." Buizel commented, annoyed at the dragon's child like attitude.

"(I think his still upset that he got beat by Gible that easily)." Monferno whispered at the grass type beside him.

"(We shouldn't say that out loud, he might hear us)." Grotle whispered humorously, laughing softly at the water-types defeat at the hands of the new kid. Monferno nodded and laughed with him.

Buizel heard the laughter and growled at the two starter Pokemon behind him. "(Would you two shut it, I wasn't the only one who got their asses handed. You)," Buizel pointing at Grotle, "(Got beat by Pikachu In one shot by a move he called Voltage Dragon or something like that, and you), This time he was pointing at Monferno, "(Got your ass totally handed to you by Gengar with just one Shadow Ball)." Buizel concluded with a grin.

After being reminded at their easy defeat at the hands of those two: they sulked immediately in sudden disappointment at themselves. "(I hadn't even gotten a single hit over that sadistic bitch). Monferno said in a depress tone.

"(Forget that, try having a dragon of electricity chasing you around and that hurts like hell)." Grotle exclaimed in dread.

"(Well try dodging an endless rain of meteor pouring down on you)," Buizel said in annoyance.

The three of them were so consume in their conversation that they didn't noticed the three Pokémons in front of them suddenly stopping at their tracks.

"(Who's the female human on Chewy-Ashy's lap)." Gible asked innocently as he was pointing at the sleeping Ash and the mysterious girl that was sleeping on his lap.

That caused Pikachu to groan out loud, and caused Gengar to laughed mischievously at the sight, as well as causes the three conversing Pokémons to snapped their attention towards their trainer, and truth to what the little dragon said, there was a female human that the three of them hadn't seen, sleeping rather comfortably at their trainer's lap.

"(That woman and her surprises)," Pikachu exclaimed with a sighed.

"(I see that the Angel is with her prince yet again)," Gengar commented catching the attention of the of all the Pokémons there, with the exception of Gible who has only one thing to say.

"(She's pretty)," Gible said with a childish giggle.

"(Yes she is, now please walk away)." A voice behind them said silently. As the four Pokémons, who didn't know her, looked behind them and was met by the sight of a pure white elegant Lucario.

"(She's prettier)," Gible commented with heart like eyes.

Koyuki raised an eyebrow at that before looking at Pikachu questioningly. "(His new,)" Pikachu answered Koyuki's unanswered question.

Koyuki nodded at that. "(Could I deck him)?" Koyuki asked, wanting to hit the little dragon to oblivion because of that comment.

"(No way, his my little toy as off now)," Gengar said which she emphasize by juggling him in mid-air, causing Gible to chuckled madly.

Koyuki nodded bilwerded at the sight before glancing at the three Pokémons that was still gawking at her. "(Could I deck this three)," Koyuki asked, startling the three Pokémons that she was pointing at,

"(By all means just stay away from my new shark shape teddy bear)." Gengar stated which caused everyone, with the exception of Gible who was still laughing while he was being juggled like a small shark shape ball, to shiver.

"(Just leave them alive)," Pikachu stated as he, Gengar, and the still giggling Gible walked towards the lovely couple.

"(ALIVE,)" The three Pokémons repeated confusedly.

"(Alive but uncle didn't say whether it be alive or half-alive)." Koyuki remarked as she charged towards the three of her 'father's' Pokémons.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Elena stretched out her hands and yawned as she regained consciousness, that was a very nice nap. As she opened her eyes, she was met by a sight that she can't help but smile, Ash was leaning on his signature blue cherry blossom tree behind him, sleeping peacefully. She can't help but smile at his peaceful expression, as an Aura Prince and his constant assassination jobs and the constant stress of keeping their secret a secret, his rarely at peace. He usually kept his acting face whenever his friends were around so she doubt if they had ever seen him like this.

'_I wonder if we would ever tell our friends and families about our relationships. I know that Papa Dan and Natasha knows our secret in my part and Brock and Gary knows it in Ash's part and I know that they would cover for us when the time comes, but I'm really getting tired of this whole keeping it a secret thing.' _Elena thought sadly as she looked up at Ash.

'_Although,'_ Elena continued in her thoughts. _'Keeping this a secret really adds to the excitement in our relationship, I get to have Ash all to my own for two days, and I'm sure that those three, Sarah, and even Justin would throw a fit if they ever find out about my relationship with Ash. I could actually imagine it now.'_ Elena shivered at that though.

"We'll deal with it when time comes." Ash mumbled under his breath, catching Elena off guard. "I may be asleep but I still know what you're thinking about. When the time comes, we will deal with it hand-in-hand and we will overcome that little problem hand-in-hand. Like I told you before, I will marry you and if they don't like it, then I don't give a shit." Ash concluded as he slowly woke up.

"What will you do if my father, my biological father is against our relationship? He has this kind of relationship with your mother twenty years ago, and looked where that end up. My mother is dead and your father is dead." Elena said in an emotionless tone.

"I don't know your father but trust me, I already hate him, as for my mother, you are far stronger than her. We're different from those two, for starters, I'm an Aura Prince and you're my beautiful Goddess. We been lovers for more than two and a half years now and I don't intend to let it end there." Ash said as he fully woken up. "If they are against our relationship and want to break us apart, then they better pray to whatever entity they are worshipping to have mercy on them because I sure hell won't." Ash concluded with a terrifying tone.

"Don't be so dark will you, you're beginning to scare even me, and I'm used to your sometimes dark rants." Elena exclaimed in a humorous tone.

Ash chuckled at Elena's comment, she does have a point. "Sorry for that," Ash said as he looked at her inventively. "Can I ask you something though?" Ash asked with a light blush

"Asked away," Elena replied, smiling at Ash's smile.

"I'm supposed to meet my friends in Sun Lake Town." Ash started but Elena quickly cut him off.

"Arceus, to we have to go there? My sisters and my crew will be there." Elena exclaimed, knowing how Sarah will react when she sees Ash with her. "I think she's invited to an event their and drag along the rest of the crew, I was lucky enough that I took my break already."

"Speaking of your sisters, did Jane make her decision already?" Ash asked in curiosity.

"She still hasn't," Elena quickly answered which caused Ash to sigh; how Elena is related to that woman was beyond him.

"Well, going back to topic again. There's going to be a ball their and me and my friends are invited. I would be honored if you would be my date." Ash said with a bright smile.

Elena smile brightly at that as she looked at him. "You do know that Sarah is more or likely invited to that ball together with my crew, and your friends will be there as well. How can we explain to them two people who don't suppose to know each other dancing in the ballroom passionately?" Elena asked as she sat up on Ash's lap and wrapping her arms around Ash's neck, looking at him passionately and mischievously.

"When my father forced me to take acting lesson, there's one thing I learned there that I would never forget. Tell me love; are you familiar with the word storyline?" Ash asked with a wide smirked.

Elena giggled as she closed the distance between her and Ash. "Convinced me," Elena whispered in a seductive tone; sending shivers down Ash's spine.

"Fine with me," Ash then wrapped his arms around her before capturing her lips into a passionate and intense kiss.

They were so absorb in the kiss that they didn't noticed Pikachu, Gengar, and Gible watching them in the distance.

"(So she's Chewy-Ashy's mate)," Gible said in realization as he watched his new master and his mate kiss. "(Is that some kind of human mating ritual or something)?" Gible asked innocently.

Gengar was about to answer but was stop by Pikachu. "(Answer and I'll kick your ass so hard that you would wish that you were a real ghost)," Pikachu exclaimed, not wanting the young dragon's mind to be tainted.

Buizel, Grotle, Monferno were suddenly hurled in the air where they crash a couple of feet away from the kissing couple. Strangely, that didn't even bother them.

"(What the hell is her problem)?" Buizel asked tending to his bruised head.

"(I'm going to feel this tomorrow)." Grotle commented as he glance at the bumped on his head.

Monferno on the other hand has no comment as his jw was separated from his mout; his expression was filled with confusion, shock, disbelief, and terror at what he was seeing. "(I think she hit me too hard, I'm beginning to hallucinate)." Monferno commented, can't believe what he was seeing.

"(What are you talking about)?" Buizel asked as he and Grotle looked at their bruised friend, questioningly.

Monferno merely pointed a in front of him which the two followed. There jaws feel to the ground at the sight of their trainer kissing some female human that they didn't even know and by the looks of things, they were on the verge of mating.

"(I think that Aura Sphere hit my head a little bit too hard)." Grotle commented, can't believe at the sight that he was seeing right now.

"(Dawn's not going to like this)." Buizel remarked with a slack jawed at the sight.

"(And you guys won't like the next thing that will happen to the three of you)." Koyuki commented as she approach the three with a threatening aura looming around her. The three of them barely had the will power to remove their sight from their trainer and glanced nervously at the overly powered Lucario, cracking her claws threatening at them.

They could only pray to Arceus that this end quick and with less pain.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I'll be going now Grandma Wilma, thanks for the good lunch." Ash said as he bowed at the old lady.

"And thanks for the dress as well, Grandma Wilma. It's perfect for tonight's ball." Elena said bowing at the old lady.

"Don't worry you two, it's the least I could do after he fixed my land and improve it, I may add." Grandma Wilma said with a smile as she looked at the lovely couple in front. "Though I'm kinda surprise that you have a beautiful girlfriend like her, I would have thought that it was one of those girls that were with your group."

Ash laughed softly at that comment. "Please, those three are like my sisters, Elena on the other hand, is a different case. She's like my ideal wife." Ash said which caused Wilma to smile brightly.

"You should cherish this boy, he's a rare diamond." Grandma Wilma stated. Elena nodded, already knowing that.

"One more thing, thanks for healing my Pokémons." Ash said as he glanced as his three beat-up Pokémons. "Don't battle Koyuki; she's in the league of her own." The three Pokémons merely nodded feeling the pain surge through their bodies.

Ash smiled at them before returning the three back to their Poke balls. He then glanced at Gengar who was still playing with Gible. "Gengar that's enough, before you eat him alive." Ash said as he returned her to her Poke ball.

"(I'll play you with next time)." Gengar said with a sadistic tone as she was returned to her Poke ball.

"(Bye, bye, sadistic playmate)." Gible said sadly as his new playmate disappeared. Gible was then returned to his Poke ball after he attempted to chomp down Elena's head.

"Pikachu let's go," Ash said as he motioned for too jumped to his shoulder which Pikachu did.

"Koyuki, let's go as well," Koyuki nodded as Elena took a Poke ball from her pocket. "Shall we," Elena asked with a smile.

Ash nodded with a smile, knowing after today, all hell will break loose.

* * *

_**THE CLOCK IS TICKING….**_

_**THERE SECRET WILL SLOWLY BE REVEAL….**_

_**CAN'T WAIT…..**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER…REVELATION PART 2**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: REVELATION PART 2: THE REUNION OF SIBLINGS**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

Ash and Elena were flying on Elena's Salamence; the two of them were finalizing the story line if, and only if, their friends and family sees them together during the ball. Elena was rather impressed at how ingenious this story line is.

"You really need to consider a career in show business, this is genius." Elena said as she rested her head on Ash's lap.

"I'm glad that those lessons in theater that I forcefully endure weren't useless." Ash replied with a chuckled. He then glanced at her beautiful face with a concern expression. "If we do this, our relationship will be out of the bag, do you really want that." Ash asked in a concern tone.

Elena merely smiled at Ash. "I'm ready Ash; I've been ready for about a year now." Elena answered as she caresses Ash's faced. "But if you're not ready yet….." Ash hurriedly interrupted her at the mention of that.

"Don't get me wrong, I've been ready since the day I said the words 'I love you' to you, but I'm not sure how our friends and our family will react." Ash exclaimed worriedly.

"Your Uncle and Natasha reacted well, even Brock and Gary reaction is quite appropriate, why are you nervous about how my friends and your friends will react." Elena inquired as she raised her eyebrow on Ash.

"I'm not nervous, I'm worried, those four reacted the way they did because I threatened them with an Aura Sphere, what kind of person would react properly if I had an Aura Sphere at their faces." Ash reasoned with a humorous tone.

"Point taken but still, it would be okay. Plus, they couldn't do anything even if they don't approve of us anyway." Elena stated causing Ash to smile.

"I know that already loved, if they even try to go between us, it will cause them, friendship and family be damn." Ash said in an indignant tone.

Elena smile seeing that Ash will go through the plan. She was worry as well at how her family would react, especially at how Sarah would react. Sarah never shut up at how perfect and how wonderful Ash was when she went to visit them in their excavation, much to her aggravation. Elena knew that when Sarah discovered her relationship with her dream man, it would be hell. Even Jane had a crush on him, and that is saying something.

But Elena can't bring herself to care about that, Ash chose her and that's the only thing that she cared about. She had managed to make Ash fell for her, and that was not an easy task I may add, and as long as Ash found her worthy of his affection, then Ash will be hers and only hers.

One thing is for certain, the coming days would be interesting.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Come on you guys hurry up; I need to buy a dress."Sarah exclaimed loudly as she glanced at her friends and her family.

"Relax would you, I'm going to be the one that will pay for your dress so you should take it easy." Adan stated with a smile as he glanced at the blissful Sarah.

"I know that, that's why I want to get a beautiful and expensive one." Sarah stated with a bright smile causing Adan to look dejected.

"There goes my bank account." Adan muttered with a sighed as he took his thick wllet.

"Don't worry Adan, if your bank account goes to zero, you could asked Ash for cash." Natasha whispered humorously.

"Like I will stoop that low." Adan whispered as he glanced at Natasha.

"But come on, have you seen his bank account, there's more zero's there than I could have ever imagine." Natasha exclaimed quietly.

"I know that but that money is reserve for his future with Elena." Adan reasoned with a smile.

"Yeah, Elena's in good hands." Natasha said with a smile.

"If you two are done talking, were already here." Henry stated as he pointed at the large mall.

Adan stared at the mall with grim expression. "Well it's been nice knowing my bank account." Adan said in a grim tone.

"Okay everyone, go shop for your dresses and suits and well meet in the food court in two hours." Henry announced causing every to dispersed quickly. "Jane before you leave, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, you old geezer?" Jane asked as she stared coldly at her biological father.

Henry sighed sadly at the tone of voice that her eldest daughter used in talking to him, she really hates him. "Be careful, your hair may be longer and you may be wearing clothes that conceal your identity but please, be careful." Henry said in a compassionate tone.

Jane on the other hand was least compassionate. "What about you worry about yourself and I will worry about myself, like we're use to." Jane said with a sharp tone as she went towards the crew.

Henry shook his head slightly in sadness; it seems that Elena was his only daughter that actually respects him now.

"You do know that you deserved every disrespect that Jane and Sarah had gave you and are giving you, right."Adan stated as he glanced at his long time companion.

"I know, I know, I know, I screw up as there father, I don't want you to rubbed it in." Henry replied in frustration.

"Trust me when I say this, you don't know half the pain that those three suffered when you left them, when you left Relena. If you asked me, you deserved more pain than you are receiving right now." Adan said as he walked passed Henry and was shortly followed by Natasha.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"WHY DO WE ALWAYS HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH THESE GIRLS WHEN THEY SHOP?" Max shouted as he carried countless bags.

"Beats me," Gary answered nonchalantly as he conversed with Brock, the shopping bags that he was carrying were on the ground. "So Ash stayed behind to fix up some land, huh." Gary whispered to Brock.

"Yeah, he felt guilty when Team Rocket attack and destroyed Grandma Wilma's land, so he stayed behind to help her fixed it." Brock stated quietly.

"Do you think that he stayed behind because he was up for a meeting with her little Elena?" Gary commented with a grin.

"Probably, knowing how faithful Ash is to her, he wouldn't arrived here until tomorrow, after the ball is done." Brock remarked with tears fell down from his eyes. "Why can't I get a girl that beautiful?' Brock asked quietly so that Gary was the only that could hear him.

"Maybe it's because when you see a pretty girl, you go gaga instantly." Gary replied snidely.

"What are you two talking about?" Max asked as he glanced at the two boys behind him.

The two teens merely looked at Max grimly. "You don't want to know, trust us you don't want to know." Gary and Brock replied grimly.

Max looked at them confusedly and was about to inquire more but was interrupted by the opening of the changing room. "Finally, you three are done, can we go now?" Gary stated as he glanced at the three girls that emerged from the changing room.

"Not yet, we need to buy some accessories for our dress." May exclaimed happily causing the three boys to groan.

"Could you guys just used the accessories that you already have." Max inquired desperately.

"We can't do that Max; this is a Ball, a formal affair that we're going to, so we need to look presentable." Dawn stated cheerfully. The three boys groaned at that once again as they follow the four girls as they head to the counter.

"I should have helped Ash." Brock muttered desperately.

"Amen to that." Max whispered as they finally let the bags that they were holding down to the counter.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Let's see I want this, and this, ow and this…." Sarah trailed off as she picked several dresses and placed them on the cart. This was also being done by the girls of the crew, with the exception of Jane.

"Why are they liked that? Every time they get the chance to go shopping, they go crazy." Jane said as she watched the four girls shopped like mad.

"It's because they spend most of there time in ruins, they want to catch up in the modern world." Neil explained as he glanced at Jane.

"And I spend most of my time dodging bullets and looked at me; I don't act like a school girl every time I'm in a mall." Jane stated in annoyance.

"Speaking of mall, do you already have a dress for the ball tonight?"Michael asked as he glanced at his frantic, shopping craze girlfriend.

"I already have one; I'm just going to use the dress I used when I talk to my clients. It saves me the time and the money to buy a new one" Jane said with a shrugged.

"Good to know, that would reduce the bags that we have to carry." Michael said in dread as he glanced at the dresses and the accessories that the girls were trying on. "Where is that bloody Justin anyway? He should be here enduring this with us." Michael stated in frustration.

"I would bet that his out there flirting with some random girls." Neil said in a disappointed tone.

"Could I just kill him, I don't like the fact that he always tries to flirt with Elena." Jane stated venomously as she balled her hands into a fist. _'Ash would probably kill the guy the first time he sees him flirting with her anyway.' _Jane thought as her mind drifted towards the enigmatic Aura Prince.

She, for all of her being, can't figure him out. The first time they meet, he hated her in an instant. The second, the third, and most of the time they meet, she tried to kill him. The last time they meet, he killed her entire crew and almost killed her but was saved by the pleads of her youngest sister, It was still a real shocker to her that her sister was secretly dating, behind there backs, a powerful, handsome, and sexy being, for almost three years no less. That brought her to his offer, his offer to train her to become an Aura Guardian.

Jane shook her head at the thought of that offer, it was still unreal. She spend most of her life poaching Pokémons for profit, hurting people and Pokémons in the process but now, a man that all living things consider as a God comes and offered her salvation, it shook her down to her very core. It still confused her that he would offer her that kind of choice to someone like her, a cold, heartless person, a chance of redemption, it was unreal. But she was still a bit hesitant to accept that offer even with the urges of Elena, Papa Dan, which happen to be his uncle, and even Natasha. The reason why she was hesitant to accept Ash's is the fact that she thinks that she doesn't deserved salvation for her sins.

"Hey Jane, are you okay?" Neil asked as he glanced at his old friend.

Jane shook her head and glanced stoically at Neil. "I'm fine Neil, don't worry about me." Jane said in a passive tone.

Neil quickly nodded as she glanced at his workmates; there was absolutely no sense for him to ask any more, knowing Jane, she wouldn't give an answer.

To the shopping girls.

"Okay that all of that things I'll need." Sarah exclaimed happily as she glanced at a beautiful black gown and some accessories that she picked up.

"We're done here as well," Michelle and Tanya said in unison as they dropped twenty bags of clothing on top of Neil which he caught and carried effortlessly.

"I'm done to," Karen stated as she dropped her bags on her boyfriend, Michael grunted as he struggle to carry five bags that his girlfriend gave him.

"What we're you buying? Rocks or something," Michael grunted as he gently dropped the bags to the ground.

"Nothing but the essentials dear," Karen replied with a sweet smile. "That and you're going to help me pay for that." Karen added causing Michael to groan.

"There goes my wallet." Michael groaned causing Karen to chuckle lowly.

"Sucks to have a girlfriend huh," Jane commented snidely.

"I agree to that." Neil said with a nod.

"Now that little fiasco is done, let's pay for this," Sarah said as she dropped her bags to Neil and approached the counter.

As she approached the counter, she was met by a sight that caused her mood to be lifted catastrophically.

"MISTY, MAY, DAWN, BROCK, MAX," Sarah shouted as she stalked off towards the friends of the person that caught her heart.

Jane on the other hand has a different reaction. "Oh shit, them again." Jane muttered annoyingly.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"MISTY, MAY, DAWN, BROCK, MAX," A familiar voice called out, catching the groups attention.

"That voice, it can't be." Misty muttered as the group glanced at the approaching Sarah.

"Guys, its Sarah," Max exclaimed in shocked.

"It's my beautiful Angel." Brock exclaimed skeptically as he glanced at Sarah lecherously. As he said those words, his Croagunk appeared below him, waiting a chance and a reason to strike.

"So she's the genius that changed the face of the Pokémon industry, huh." Gary commented as he glanced at the beautiful black haired girl.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked as she glanced at everyone and instantly noticed that Ash was not with them. "Where's Ash?" Sarah added as she noticed the lack of a handsome man with them.

But before they could answer, Brock beat them to the punch as he clutched her hands.

"Hello my beautiful genius, how my heart longed to be with you and your warm…" Before Brock could finish his ridiculous punch line, Croagunk decided to hit right there and then. He quickly hit Brock's gut with a Poison Jab, causing Brock to fell down to the ground.

"The pain, the searing pain," Brock muttered as he clutched his stomach.

"(You embarrass me sometimes)." Croagunk muttered as he dragged Brock away, oblivious of the stare that was coming from the spectators.

"That was quite familiar," Karen commented as she gazed at the stranger and his Croagunk.

"Trust me, spend sometime with them for a day and you'll figure out that this happens often." Sarah said as she glanced at her friend before glancing at Ash's friends. "So where's Ashy?" Sarah asked again as she glanced at them once again.

"Oh you mean Ash; he stayed behind in the last place we visited to help in some repairs." Misty answered as she helped Brock up his feet.

Sarah's expression momentarily faltered at hearing that, how unlucky could she be. But her expression automatically changed back into a happy one. "Will he be participating in the ball tonight?" Sarah asked with a tone of hope.

The people that knew Sarah was startled at hearing that kind of voice that she just used, she must really be attracted to that guy to make her sound that desperate. _'That guy must be a saint or something relatively close.'_ The crew thought in unison.

Jane has different thoughts. _'We're a bit late to capture his heart Sarah, his already taken.'_ Jane thought begrudgingly.

Ash's friends on the other hand were oblivious of Sarah's feelings for Ash. "Ash is helping an old lady fix her land, that's why he's not here." Gary stated as he glanced at the famous person in front of her.

Sarah glanced at the person that said those words and was a bit startled to see a brown haired boy. "Who are you and what's you relation with Ash?" Sarah asked as she looked at Gary curiously.

Gary raised an eyebrow at that question as he glanced at Sarah but nevertheless he extended his hand. "Gary Oak, I'm Ash's childhood friend." Gary introduced himself.

Sarah smile sweetly as she took his hand and shook it gleefully. "So you're that rookie Professor huh, interesting." Sarah said as she took her hand. "So when will Ash arrived, I want to talk to him."

"Ash would probably arrive tonight; the damage on Grandma Wilma's land was very severe." Misty stated as she glanced at the people that were behind Sarah.

"That's good," Sarah exclaimed happily until she noticed that the eyes of Ash's friends were on her friends. "Before I forget, Misty, May, Dawn, Brock, Max, Gary, this is my friends Karen, Neil, Michael, Michelle, Tanya." Sarah said introducing her friends.

The group glanced at each other before offering their hands in respect. Jane wisely stepped back but was instantly noticed by, guess who, Brock. Brock instantly noticed the beautiful silver haired girl and instantly goes gaga at her.

"Hello miss, may I have the name of this fair lady." Brock said smoothly as he appeared in front of Jane.

It was safe to say that this will not end well for him.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That was a bit harsh don't you think." Karen inquired as she glanced at Jane before glancing at the unmoving body of one of there new acquaintance.

"That idiot was lucky that we're on public because if not I would have broken every bone in his body." Jane spat annoyingly as she walked a head of the large group.

Karen sighed as she glanced at the group that joined them. "Sorry for what happened early on, she's just naturally violent." Karen said, apologizing at Jane's action.

The groups seem to not mind what Jane did because they merely just chuckled at the beating that Brock took in the hands of Jane, confusing Karen and her friends.

"Trust me when I say this, he suffered a more brutal beating during our pass journeys, compare to what that girl gave him." Misty said with a chuckle.

"Compare to the beating that Ash gave to him all those years ago, that was actually a massaged." May added with a low laughed.

"But now that I think about it, that beating that that girl and Ash gave Brock was quite similar." Max stated quietly as he glanced at the silver haired woman.

"So tell us, who is she and why is she so violent and so distant?" Gary asked causing Sarah to let out a long sighed.

"She's my older sister Jane, don't try to talk to her, she doesn't like people that much." Sarah said, causing the group to be surprised.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER." The group exclaimed loudly causing the crew (a/n: I would refer to Ash's friends as group while I refer to Elena's friend as crew), to chuckle.

Sarah on the other hand merely sighed once again. "Yes I have a sister, two to be précised. Jane is the eldest, I'm the middle, and the youngest is Elena." Sarah explained causing Gary to stumble in his steps and Brock to wake up due to shock.

"Hey rookie, you okay their?" Sarah asked as she glanced at Gary curiously.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Gary said but his mind was racing. _'If I remember correctly, Sarah's full name is Sarah Koshi and Elena's full name is also, oh my Mew, there related.' _Gary thought, surprised at the new information that they got. Gary can't believe it, Ash was dating the sister of one of the most gifted trainers in history, that and it seems that Sarah has a crush on him as well.

The two groups conversed as they head towards the food court. Brock, who had finally woke up from the beating that Jane gave him, was having a conversation with Neil, it seems that they have the same job in there respective group and were trading tips. May and Dawn were talking to Michelle and Tanya as they talk about fashion, styles and other stuffs that girls can't shut up about (to the girls that read's my stories, no offence and please don't sue me for that). Misty and Karen were in a deep conversation about water-types, it seems that Karen was an expert in Water Pokémon Archeology and Misty was quite interested on what knowledge that she has in regards of the history of water types. Michael and Max on the other hand were talking about the advantages and disadvantages of having a female in there lives, Max complained about having a sister while Michele told Max about the magic of having a girlfriend. Sarah on the other hand was busy asking Gary about Ash while Gary reluctantly answer her eager questions, with Jane secretly listening to there question and answer conversation.

It seems that Ash's friend and Elena's friend's were getting along just find, until a crash caught there attention and a familiar body skid in there direction. Ash's friends looked at the body confusedly while Elena's friend looked at the person in disappointed.

"What trouble did you get yourself into again Justin?" Neil asked as he picked his workmate up his feet.

"Well you see, it's a funny story." Justin said as he rubbed his sore arm.

"HEY BRO, THERE'S THE PUNK." A person shouted as he held a pipe in his hands.

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE, I'LL TEACH HIM A LESSON ON FLIRTING WITH SOMEONE ELSES GIRL." A rough voice shouted as five boys approached Justin's location, all of them were holding baseball bats and led pipe.

"Arceus, you flirt with another man's girlfriend again, haven't you?" Karen exclaimed causing Justin to shrug his shoulder, not wanting to apologize for his actions.

The group sighed as Neil and Michael dropped all the luggage that they were carrying and prepared themselves to fight Justin's battle, again for what seems like a thousand times.

"You are going to polish the whole jet after this." Neil said as he cracked his knuckles.

"That and you're going to clean the tablets and artifacts for a whole month." Michael stated as he wore a pair of fingerless gloves.

"Whatever just fend them off for me." Justin exclaimed as he hid behind Brock.

"Pathetic," Both Neil and Michael stated as they charged at the six people that was about to rip Justin to pieces. Justin was lucky that the two of them actually knows how to fight, unlike him who only knew how to flirt and how to run.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Next time that you tried to flirt with someone's girlfriend, please make sure that they don't have led pipes with them." Michael stated as Karen tend his busted open head.

"Learn how to fight your own battles will you." Karen growled as she tended to her beloved boyfriend and his brother. "You're lucky that my brother could sustain pain in an inhuman way but Michael bruise easy."

"I said I was sorry." Justin said as he sipped the cola that he was drinking.

"Does this happen a lot?" Dawn asked as she glanced at the four quarrelling people in front of her.

"Trust us, you have no idea." Michelle and Tanya said in unison.

"Justin is a womanizer of our group and tends to flirt with any pretty girl he see's, just as long they have skirts and breast."

"That attribute of him really annoys us and often gets him into trouble."

"He doesn't know how to fight so he depends on Neil and Michael to get him out of travel because they actually know how to fight, thanks to Adan's fighting camp."

"In short, the only reason why he is here is because his the apprenticed of the owner of the company, Sarah's father." Michelle and Tanya concluded at the same time.

"Hey, it's not my fault that the girls love me." Justin said arrogantly. That earned him a strong kick in the head causing him to fall down face first to the ground.

"Who ever agree with him is a retard?" A familiar voiced said as he lifted Justin with one of hand and effortlessly threw him out of the way.

"Papa Dan, what are you doing here?" Jane and Sarah asked in unison. The group attention was instantly diverted to the red haired man, a silver haired man and a brown hair woman that appeared out of nowhere. Brock and Gary instantly recognize the two out of three.

"Well I heard that the idiot there," Adan pointing at Justin. "Caused a commotion causing the two of you," He was pointing now at both Michael and Neil. "To fight his battle once again which caused you two to be rush here in the mall's clinic?" Adan finished as he glanced at his two pupils.

"Next time, let the guy get toughen up a bit." Adan added as he helped tend the injury of the two.

"You two are lucky that those gangs have been terrorizing this mall or else you two would be in jail right now." Natasha commented as she glanced at her two workmates.

"We're just lucky that Adan drove us to the ground when he thought us wrestling, or else well be in a much more bad shape that we are in right now." Michael commented as he rubbed his bandaged arm. Neil nodded in agreement as his sister bandaged his left leg.

"Sarah, Jane, we're you two hurt?" Henry asked worriedly as he glanced at his two daughters.

"If those six even approached us, they would probably be in a grave by now, Henry." Sarah replied in a bored tone.

"There just a bunch of brats so you shouldn't really be worried about us old geezer." Jane replied disrespectfully.

"Would you guys talk to your dad respectively, we have guess in front of us you know." Michelle commented causing the attention to be diverted towards the group.

"Hello there," The group said in unison as the attention was diverted towards them.

Adan suddenly smiled at the sight of Brock and Gary."Brock, Gary it's nice to see you two again." Adan greeted with a smile.

That caused the group to look at Adan funny, does he know this kids. It seems that he does know them because the two replied back positively. "Hey Adan, it's funny to see you here," Brock said as he greeted Adan with a nod.

"Yeah, both of you two as well, small world." Adan said as he patted both Gary and Brock on the back.

"Hey Papa Dan, you know the two?" Sarah asked as she glanced at her surrogate father. The groups as well were curious, Adan don' interact with people he doesn't know.

"Absolutely, Gary's an old friend of my nephew and Brock travels with him." Adan exclaimed with a small smile until he noticed that his nephew wasn't with them. "Speaking of which, where is he?" Adan asked as he glanced around. The crew raised an eyebrow at that, how lucky are they to meet up with up with the travelling group of Adan's nephew.

"You mean Ash; he stayed behind to help Grandma Wilma with her land." Brock answered causing Natasha to chuckle lightly.

"What a coincidence?" Natasha said with a laughed causing Adan nod.

"Yup, what a coincidence," Adan said with a laughed as he glanced at his crew before glancing at Ash's travelling companions. "So you four kids travel with my nephew huh?" Adan inquired while the group merely nodded in confirmation. "I see, come on then, let's go to the dining hall, we could talk better their."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So this is Sun Lake town huh, I wouldn't mind spending some time here, this place is magnificent." Ash commented as he glanced at the lake. The couple together with Pikachu and Koyuki was having a walk beside the large lake.

"I know what you mean; this place also has some Archeological value." Elena commented as she gazed at the lake with a smile.

"Let me guess, theirs an under water ruined below this place." Ash said as he followed Elena's eyes.

"Actually no, this place is said to be the first land that Arceus first made in Sinnoh." Elena commented as she glanced at the lake.

"Interesting," Ash exclaimed as he's gazed went towards a fancy looking hotel. "Come on Elena, let rent a hotel room." Ash stated as he glanced at her with a smile.

"Yes let's, the two of us needs a shower anyway." Elena said as she careresses his muscular body. "I want to see this once again." Elena whispered seductively causing Ash to blush furiously.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Let me get this straight," Sarah said as she swallowed the steak that she was chewing. "Ash is the son of your sister and your best friend Alexander Ketchum, right."

"Yup, can't you see the family resemblance?" Adan asked with a laughed.

"Now that you mention, no," Sarah stated deadpan as she gazed in a calculative manner at Adan. "Why didn't you introduce me to him or to your sister when we were younger, I would have preferred knowing him earlier?" Sarah asked with a sharp tone.

"Let's just say that me and my sister never see eye to eye since twenty years ago." Adan answered with a disappointed tone.

"That and he can't do that even if he wanted to Sarah." Natasha exclaimed with a chuckled. "Adan and Delia had been in a long time quarrel for what seems like twenty years now; they can't even stay in the same room together without one of them trying to cripple each other."

The group glanced at Adan instantly, Ash's friends still couldn't believe at what they were hearing from Ash's uncle and the crew still can't believe that Adan was talking about his family for the first time. But the thing they can't believe was the fact that there was animosity in Adan's family especially that, for Ash's friends, Mrs. Ketchum was the nicest person they met, as for the crew, Adan was the most considerate person thatthey ever knew.

"How could you be in a quarrel with Ms. Ketchum, she's the nicest person I had ever met?" Max inquired as he glanced at Ash's nephew.

Adan merely chuckled bitterly at that question as he gla red at Henry. "I still blame you for that." Adan said in sullen, stoic tone. The group and the crew instantly looked at Henry, his expression could only be described by one word, regret, utter regret.

"Don't remind me, my jaw still ache at that kick you gave me all those years ago." Henry stated as he rubbed his jaw. A tension quickly developed as Adan stared at Henry with absolute venom and as Henry gripped the staff that was by his side tightly, it seems that the two was about to fight.

"So you guys were friends with Mrs. Ketchum and Ash's father." Dawn asked, wanting to break the tension that was forming around the table.

It seems to work as Adan's attention was once again diverted to Ash's friends as he smiled at them. "Yes we were, Ash's father was my best friend and Delia is the best friend of Natasha here." Adan explained with a bright smile.

"Those were the days, huh Adan." Natasha exclaimed as he reminisced the time she spend with the old group.

"Yeah, travelling around the regions with us six, those were the best days of my life." Adan stated with a blissful tone.

"We we're pretty wild back then, if I remember correctly." Henry said with a laughed while Adan and Natasha merely nodded at that statement.

"Yeah, I still remember how I and Alex used to bail your ass in those tight spot that you get yourselves into and how Cyrus paid for the damaged that we made." Adan said with a laughed.

"You won't let me lived that down won't you." Henry grumbled annoyingly.

"Not in this lifetime, bob." Adan stated with a prideful smirked.

The group smile at the three adults as they reminisced there youth; it would have been nice to know them when they were young.

As the two groups and the three adults conversed with each other as they dine together. The adults and the children's traded stories as they spend time with there new friends.

It was fitting because a storm of emotions is about to come and it would hit the two parties directly in to the core of their hearts and beliefs.

_**(Scene Changed)**_

Ash glanced at the bright moon with a small smile; night has come fast for his liking. Ash shook his head as he adjusted his suit, it's now or never and he would prefer now.

"(Are you nervous father)?" Koyuki asked as she glanced at her 'father'.

Ash shook his head as he patted her head. "I'm not nervous dear, I'm going to take Elena to this ball, and both of us will dance all night. If my friends or Elena's friends sees us together then we will go with the story line that the two of us made AND if they made the one mistake and go between us, then I will kill them." Ash said in a straight face.

Koyuki nodded as she walked towards the room that Elena was changing. As Koyuki left, Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder. "(Ready for your big night partner)?" Pikachu asked with a grin on his faced.

Ash chuckled at that question as he glanced at his long time partner. "You made it sound like I'm about to marry Elena and trust me, I planned to that in two years time." Ash said in a chuckled.

"(I know that, I'm talking about the ball tonight and the chance of our friends and her friends seeing the two of you)." Pikachu asked he as he glanced outside.

"Like I told Elena, I've been ready since the day I said 'I love you' to her" Ash stated as he heard the door being opened.

Ash looked at the opening door and can't help but smile at the sight that he saw, it was Elena with her evening gown, looking more beautiful than ever. The evening gown that Elena wore was simple yet elegant, the gown was pure white and backless and sleeveless, it was like a silhouette of a sheath dress, was made by fine and luxurious fabric, and was showered by glistening glitters. The dress perfectly fits Elena like a glove, because the gown showed off and emphasized her beautiful and sexy figure, the gown as well shows off her bare shoulders and slender arms and and a white, soft fabric was the only thing covering her bare, smooth back. Elena was also wearing her four favorite jewelries that Ash gave her, the crystal lotus, the angel winged necklace, the moon shaped ring, and the family heirloom that she treasure so much.

All in all, she looks like a Goddess.

Ash smile as he approached her lover, while Elena merely smiled as he approaches."You always look beautiful but now, you plainly look unbelievable." Ash said as he caressed her cheeks all the way to her shoulder. Elena felt a delighting shiver rundown her spine as Ash used his hands to caressed her shoulders and her face, it was like Ash was tracing every bit of her, including her soul.

"You look quite remarkable as well Ash." Elena said as she gazed at Ash from top to bottom. He was wearing a formal, pure black suit. The suit that he was wearing was usually the suit that violinist wore during performance but it was design to resemble the suits that was usually worn by bluebloods and royalty. In a good way, it fits Ash perfectly.

"Thank you but I need to look good, especially that I'll be accompanying a Goddess in this ball." Ash said as he offered his hand to her.

Elena smiled as she took Ash's hand and intertwined it with hers. "Shall we," Elena said with a smile.

"We shall," Ash said as they head towards the venue of the ball.

_**(Scene Changed) **_

"YOU GUYS MET WHO?" Professor Oak yelled as he glanced at the male members of the group, all them were wearing fancy suits as they recoiled at the furious Professor Oak, he never yelled at them before and this was the first time he raised his voice to them.

Gary decided to answer his Grams question. "We met Adan and his crew and they are going to picked us up for the ball tonight, I don't see what's wrong with that." Gary stated causing Professor to be red in anger.

"Gary it's nice for you and Ash to see Adan again but for Adan's crew to pick us up, are you out of your mind?" Professor Oak inquired with a furious tone.

Before any of them could reply, Professor Oak continued his rant. "Do any of you have any idea the animosity between Delia and her brother, the history between her and Henry, do you guys even stopped to think about that when any of you accept there offer." Professor Oak asked in he glanced sharply at the young men in front of him.

"Yes we did and we thought it was time for them to burry the hatchet." Brock answered in a serious tone as he looked at Professor Oak right in the eye. "I've had first hand experience at how a broken family feels like; this may not be similar to my case but they need to patch things up, for Ash's sake." Brock exclaimed in a serious tone.

Professor Oak wasn't the least stumbled at that as he grabbed Brock on the collar and pulled him up roughly. "You weren't listening to me Brock, Delia and Adan doesn't like each other, it's been like that since twenty years ago." Professor Oak stated in a rough tone.

"You mean because the incident twenty years ago, yeah I know." Brock whispered causing Samuel Oak to dropped Brock due to shock.

It was lucky that he did drop Brock because at that moment, the girls exited the hotel. "Hey Samuel, are you okay?" Delia asked, her red gown swaying to the ground.

Professor Oak glanced at Delia before shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong Delia, I'm just a bit startled." Professor Oak said as he approached the three boys in front of him. "If things go out of hand, it's going to be in your heads."

The three of them nodded as Max glanced at the two elder boys. "You two know something that I don't and I want to know what it is." Max said in an impatient tone.

Unfortunately for him, Brock and Gary would have none of that. "Sorry Max, but no can do," Brock stated in a conventional tone.

"You wouldn't understand even if we tell you, Max." Gary added further aggravating Max.

"I'm not a little kid anymore." Max stated in an indignant tone.

"Compare to the secret that we know, then you're just kid." Brock stated causing Max to glare at him.

As the three of them conversed, the ladies and Professor Oak wait anxiously for there ride to the ball, Ms Ketchum was quite excited for she will see her son again while the three were just excited at the prospect of having to dance with Ash.

Ten minutes pass and a black limousine stopped in front of them, the group smiled as Delia merely gazed at the symbol of the limousine trying to remember where and when did she see it before. Her eyes widen as the memory hit her, it can't be. _'It can't be.' _Delia thought in shocked.

"Hello sister, it's been a while." Adan said as he emerged from the limo.

Delia automatically glared at the sight of her brother. "What are you doing here?" Delia asked in a snarled. Professor Oak sighed, he expected this while the group glanced at the two siblings, Adan did say the he and Ms. Ketchum had some animosity but they didn't know that the animosity was this intense.

Adan ignored her as he glanced at the kids and Professor Oak. "Samuel, kids, in the limo now, I need to talk to my sister a bit. Sarah and the rest are in the in the ballroom and the ball won't start until 8." Adan said as he motioned for the group to go inside the limo.

The group nodded as they made there way into the limo, knowing full well that they don't have any business outside, the only person who didn't enter was Professor Oak, who was busy glancing at the two siblings.

Adan seeing that the group was inside the limo slammed it shut. "We hadn't seen each other for more than ten years and the only thing you could say to me is 'what are you doing here?', come on Delly, your better than that." Adan said with a mocking tone. Delia's eyes darken as she approached her brother threateningly.

"How dare you, how dare you tell my son about that incident twenty years." Delia growled as she slapped Adan hard across the face. Adan's didn't even flinched as he felt the sting that wnet across his faced.

Adan rubbed his cheek that his sister slapped as he looked at her right in the eye, further aggravating her. "Why did you tell him about that incident? I tried my best to hide that incident from him and you told him just like that, like it was nothing. Do you know how painful that incident is for me, do you how it hurts knowing that I'm the reason that Alexander is dead, do you even comprehend the pain of having Ash, my own son, not respecting me anymore, do you huh?" Delia ranted in outraged.

"Are you done?" Adan asked as he starred at her sister passively, seeing that Delia wouldn't say anything more; he engulfed her in an embraced, shocking both Delia and Samuel in the process.

"I can't answer that because I don't have an offspring but I'll ask you this, do you know the pain I suffered when you deprave me the privilege of being a part of your life, of Ash's life?" Adan asked as he let go off the embraced and before looking at her right in the eye.

"Don't ask me about pain nor complain to me about pain because I had to live ten years of my life knowing that fact that I didn't fulfill the promised I made to Alexander, the promised that I would be there for you and for Ash because you deprave me of that." Adan said in a harsh tone as he made some distance from his sister and approached the limo. "Let's go to the ball sister, I know that you want to see Henry again, and Henry is quite anxious to see you again." Adan stated in a knowing tone.

* * *

**_CHAPTER FIFTEEN FINALLY FINISH….GOD HAVING THIS STORY HAVE A MONTH OF HIATUS WAS NOT A GOOD IDEA FOR ME….. I HAD SO MANY MISTAKE IN THIS STORY THAT I ALMOST REWRITE IT ALL…_**

**_P.S. TO ALL MY READERS_**

**_MY FAVORITE AUTHOR, Johan07, HAD GIVEN ME THE PRIVELEDGE OF REWRITING ONE OF HIS/HER STORY, THE DARK CHOSEN ONE…. BEFORE I REWRITE THAT STORY I NEED TO TELL ALL OF YOU SOME THINGs, ONE I'LL BE DROPPING ONE OF MY POKEMON STORIES IN ORDER FOR ME TO REWRITE THAT FIC, TWO DON'T EXPECT IT TO BE AS GOOD AS WHAT Johan07's VERSION BECAUSE I'M ONLY REWRITING IT AND I'LL BE SLIGTHLY CHANGING THE PLOT AND I WILL ALSO CHANGE SOME OF THE ASPECTS OF THE STORIES, THREE THE STORY IS ORIGINALLY THOUGHT BY AND WRITTEN BY Johan07 SO ALL THE CREDIT SHOULD BE GIVEN TO HIM/HER._**

**_ONE LAST THING._**

**_ENJOY AND REVIEW…._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: REVELATION PART 3: THE BALL PART 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Justin asked as he paced around the entrances of the ballroom impatiently.

"It's probably Adan and Delia; they really don't like each other." Natasha inquired as she frigid on her dress.

"Adan should have let me pick up the kids; it would be less time consuming." Henry stated which caused Natasha to chuckle loudly.

"That would happen over Adan's dead body." Natasha mused with both an amused and serious tone. "Wait that's not right, that will happen over your dead body."

"I know that but it would be nice to see Delia again." Henry exclaimed with a smile which earned him a hit on the back of his head. Natasha then leaned down to his ear.

"I don't know what you're planning on that head of yours but it better not involve you and Delia reuniting." Natasha said with a silent sneered.

"And what will you do if my plans involve that." Henry whispered back with a curious and daring eye.

"Then the two of you won't last long that I guarantee." Natasha retorted with a dark tone. "You two already had your chance for love and both of you screwed it up, let others have a chance." Natasha said cryptically as she stood up and walk towards Sarah and Jane.

Henry looked at Natasha curiously, questioning at what her words meant.

Lucky for him, he will know the meaning of those words this evening.

Sarah and Jane glanced at the approaching Natasha curiously. They had witness the conversation between her and there useless father and can't help but wonder one thing, did there father had some kind of past relationship with Ash's mother. It baffled their minds to a great extent.

"Hey Tasha, could I asked you something?" Sarah exclaimed curiously as she glanced at the approaching Natasha.

"Asked away Sarah," Natasha said, already knowing what the question is.

"What was the relationship between Henry and Ash's mother? You said it yourself that our parents and Ash's parents used to travel together together with you and Papa Dan, could you tell us what's the relationship between out biological father and Ash's mother." Jane inquired curiously.

Natasha merely shook her head and smile at the two curious ladies. "I can't tell you that. If you want to know that answer to that question, then you better asked Elena or Ash, the two of them knows the answer of that question." Natasha inquired further confusing Sarah but Jane quickly picked the meaning of those words.

'_So the two of them already knows some vital secrets about the bastard huh, somehow that doesn't supriced me.'_ Jane thought with a small thoughtful look.

Sarah on the other, for the first time in her life, was totally clueless."You mean Ashy and Elena already knew of their pass relationship, since when?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I think so, Elena already knew because you know Adan, he can't keep a secret from her." Sarah and Jane both nodded at that, Adan has a big soft spot for Elena. "As for Ash knowing, let's just say that he has ways of knowing things, I should know, I met him once and I could safely say that he is one of a kind." Natasha said in a smile.

"Elena is quite lucky to have him." Natasha added softly so that no one could hear.

After those words a limo came to a halt in front of them. "There here," Natasha commented as she saw the limo opened.

"Misty, May, Dawn over here," Sarah said as she waved at her new friends.

The three girls glanced at Sarah and hurriedly approached her and Jane. The three boys on the other hand hurriedly approached Michael and Neil.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Michael asked as he glanced at his new friends.

"The girls took there sweet time in changing." Max answered in frustration.

Michael tapped Max's shoulder and smiled at him."I feel your pain Max, I fell your pain." Michael stated humorously.

As the two boys started a conversation about their female problems, on the other hand the three other boys start a conversation of there own.

"So where is this Ash boy, I always wanted to meet Adan's nephew." Neil stated as he glanced around.

Gary and Brock merely chuckled uneasily at that question, they had a feeling that Ash was with Elena right now but they weren't sure but they had a strong feeling about it. "He'll be here, his just a bit late." Gary answered with an unease smile.

Neil nodded as he glanced at Sarah. "I do hope that he makes it to the ball tonight, Sarah is really expecting him." Neil commented with a smile causing Brock to sobbed, knowing that Sarah had a crush on Ash.

'_What can't I be that lucky?'_ Brock thought as anime tears fell from his eyes.

It was fortunate that all the kids were having a conversation, because it gave Henry the chanced to approached Delia, for the first time in twenty years.

Henry smiled as Delia emerged from the limo and was quite delighted at the sight of the limo moving away from her, which would mean that Adan won't disturb them for a while. Henry hurriedly approached her ex-lover. Natasha on the other hand was watching him with mild discontent and was prepared to stop this is this meeting goes out of hand.

"Hey Delia, it's been a while hasn't it." Henry greeted as he stopped in front of Delia.

Delia heart beat rapidly at the sight of her former lover; he still has the smile that caused her heart to soar. "Hey Henry, I see you look good." Delia replied as she restrained herself to just fling herself to his arms.

"You look good as well, beautiful I might add." Henry complimented with a sweet smile. Natasha watched this with total discontent.

"This is sickening," Natasha commented with a disgust expression.

"I know what you mean Natasha, this is disgusting." Professor Oak agreed as he approached the brunette, he was wearing a disappointed expression as well.

"Hey Oak, I see that your still as old as I could remember."Natasha commented silently.

"And you're still the brat that I remember." Professor Oak stated as he glanced at Delia and Henry once again.

"They hadn't learned anything from that bloody incident I see." Natasha commented with a shook of her head in dissapoinment.

"Ash would be so disappointed if he sees this." Professor Oak stated disappointedly as they continue to watch the two.

"So those two are your daughters with Relena huh," Delia commented as she gazed at Jane and Sarah, with a bit of discontent in her tone of voice.

"Yeah, I actually have three daughters but Elena is currently in here break so she won't be here." Henry exclaimed as he glanced at her. "So I heard that both you and Alexander had a son, Ash is the name right." Henry inquired with a smile.

Delia glanced at Henry and merely smiled at him. "Yes, Ash is my little boy and he looks like the carbon copy of Alexander." Delia stated with a chuckle. "My Ash just need to be more serious and a bit smarter and I would say that his the clone of Alex." Delia added with a chuckled which was followed by a chuckle from Henry as well.

"My Elena is similar to Relena, Elena inherited the hair and looks of her mother but not her outgoing spirit, if she had that I would say that Elena was Relena's reincarnation." Henry stated with a chuckled as a hand suddenly grabbed Delia's and his hair and pulled it hard as the person drag the two of them forward.

"Let's go inside the Ballroom before you two make me sick." Adan stated as he effortlessly drag the two.

"I do have feet you know." Delia sneered at the sight of her brother while Henry merely sighed, he was quite use of Adan dragging like this.

"I know but I really don't care." Adan retorted as he told the rest to enter the ballroom.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"This place is beautiful," Elena complimented as she and her Ash glanced around the ballroom.

"I know and this place is actually made out of marbles, I don't see much architecture made out of this material anymore." Ash commented as he felt the aura around the room, his merely sighed at the feeling of several familiar Aura's around the Ballroom.

'_Let's see Zoey, Ursula, Nando, Kenny, Barry, Reggie Riley, Solidad hell even Paul is here, not to mention both Drew and Harley are here as well, who in the hell invited those two..'_ Ash thought with a bit of annoyance, it would be harder know to hide from so many people. _'Even Lance, Cynthia, and Lucian are here as well, this ball must be pretty big to have two champions and an elite four participating.' _

"Hey Ash, have you sense their presence already?" Elena asked as she sat beside Ash.

Ash merely nodded as he intertwined her hands with his. "You ready love," Ash asked with a small, unsure smile. He might be an Aura Prince but he was still a bit unsure about this.

Elena clasped her hands tightly at his and merely smiled back at Ash. "I've ready, let's just wait for them to see us before we start the story line, we do have a week together." Elena stated with a smile.

Ash smile back as he draw strength from her, he may have the power to destroy his enemies as he saw fit but he still draws power from her, from her Goddess.

"Thanks, I needed that love." Ash said with a smile causing Elena to chuckle a bit.

"I'm always here for you Ash, you have the problem of the world on your shoulders, and I'm here to lessen it." Elena said as she laid her head on Ash's shoulder as the two of them waited for the ball to start.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So where are we going to sit, Samuel?" Sarah asked as she conversed with the old professor.

"Don't be impatient Sarah, we'll find them soon." Professor Oak stated as he glanced around the ballroom for specific people.

"Arceus, we should have really met in one place, it would be much easier that way." Sarah commented as she glanced around the ballroom, it was like what she expected, the entire room was filled with trainers, and it was perfect.

"It seems that this year would be a war." Sarah mumbled quietly as a smirked crawled to her lips.

The rest noticing that smirked hurriedly become unnerve, Ash's friends didn't know why but that smirked sent a shiver down there spine while the crew already knew the meaning of that smirked, it meant pain and destruction. The crew hurriedly position themselves behind there new friends, with the exception of Adan, who was eyeing his sister and Henry who was having another conversation.

"Hey guys, why are you guys hiding behind us?" Max inquired as he glanced at Michael who was in front of his girlfriend.

"You see that smirked on Sarah's faced," Max and the rest nodded at that, it was hard to miss that sadistic smirked on Sarah's face. "When she smirks like that, we always end up either in a life and death situation or a situation where we have to fight for our lives." Michael explained as a shiver runs through his spine.

"Come on guys, you're exaggerating things." Dawn commented with a joking tone which was answered by a dark glare from the rest of the crew.

"Trust me when I say this, and for the first time I speak for the rest of the crew, when Sarah smirked like that, its all hell well break loose." Justin said in a fearful tone, remembering how painful those times are for him, it was especially painful for her because Sarah hates him with a passion.

"Let's just pray that whatever she's planning is less painful that her old plans." Karen said in a soft tone.

The crew nodded before cursing that Elena was not here. When Elena was with them, Sarah was less extreme at anything she was planning; it was still painful but less life threatening.

"Here we are guys." Sarah said catching everyone's attentions. The large group was then starring at a larger group of people, all of them we're quite familiar.

"Drew, Harley, Solidad what are you three doing here?" May exclaimed in shock as she saw her rivals.

"Zoey, Ursula, Nando, Kenny, Barry, you guys are invited too." Dawn exclaimed shockingly as she pointed at her rivals and friends.

"Of course we're invited, what do you think, you and your friends are the only people worthy of being in a formal affair." Ursula commented as she gazed at Dawn and her bunch of friends and instantly noticing that the handsome leader of the bunch was not present.

'_Damn it, where's Ash, please don't tell me that his not going to attend this ball, I only attended because I thought that he was going to attend.'_ Ursula thought with a disappointed sighed.

"Why hello there May, its funny that you're invited in a formal affair, you don't even know how to be formal." Drew commented snidely causing Harley to chuckle and May to explode in anger.

"His right you know hun, you are not known for being formal." Harley added playfully causing May to be irate.

"Will you two shut up before I start hitting you two to kingdom come?" May said threateningly causing Solidad to step in before they make a scene.

"Three of you calm down, where in a formal affair so don't create a scene." Solidad lectured causing the three to calm down a bit.

"You guys know this people." Justin whispered to Brock as he glanced at the people around the table who were starting a conversation with May and Dawn.

"Yes, we met all of them during our journey." Brock answered as he glanced at everyone in the table.

"So tell me, where is the leader of this ragged tag group." Paul asked as he made his presents felt as while glancing at the large group in front of them but more so at Sarah.

'_Ash managed to battle a legend and a top class trainer like her in a standstill and he still hasn't used that rodent.'_ Paul thought as he observed Sarah in the corner of his eye and could instantly feel the skill overflowing from her.

Dawn glanced coldly at the sight of Paul, of all the people to be invited, why him." "Why do you care Paul?" Dawn asked coldly in a sharp tone.

Paul glanced at Dawn uninterestedly." Who are you again?" Paul asked coldly, irritating Dawn but that question seems to gain interest of all the people in the table.

"Now that cold and ruthless mention it, where is that guy?" Drew inquired curiously as he glanced around and no Ash could be seen.

Ash's friend sighed, why is so many people interested in Ash.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"This is interesting," Ash commented with a low chuckle.

"What's interesting love?" Elena inquired as she gazed at Ash curiously.

"It seems that my friends are sited with my friendly rivals, this night will truly be interesting if they see us." Ash said as he noticed Mr. Goodshow emerging from the stadium.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So in short, Ash is not going to join us today." Cynthia concluded with a barely noticeable sad tone.

'_Oh well, there is always next time.'_ Cynthia thought sadly.

"Do not worry, Ash said that he would be here and by God he would be here." Gary said, knowing that Ash will be here later.

"Yeah, he'll be here, he has to be." Dawn whispered hopingly.

"He better be, I want a rematch." Sarah said with a low grin. That caused every trainer and coordinator there to look at Sarah curiously. "The first and the last time we battle, it was a tie remember. I think that battle was broadcast all across the four regions, right." Sarah stated causing everyone to nod.

"Now that you mention that battle, when did he capture that shinny Gengar? He didn't have the decency to use that Gengar in our full battle." Paul brooded with an annoyed tone.

"Suck it up Paul; you lost that battle even without that Gengar." Dawn commented snidely which was answered by an uninterested and annoyed gazed from Paul.

"Seriously, who are you?" Paul asked once again, irritating Dawn in the process.

"Ash beat you, how did that happen?" Barry asked in shock that his idol was beaten by his rival.

"Truth be told, I don't even know how he beat me." Paul replied spitefully.

"Really now Paul," Dawn trailed off sweetly. "If I remember correctly, Ash beat your Torterra with his Pikachu with the used of those strange moves, what did Ash called those two, Storm Revolver and Voltage Dragon I think their name is." Dawn commented with a wide grin.

Before Paul could give a response, Barry cut him off. "You mean Ash beat Paul the same way that he beat my father, with the use of those weird electric attacks." Barry inquired curiously.

"Not exactly, Ash beat you father with that black electricity thing, he beat Paul with normal electricity." Brock added causing everyone to be confused.

"Black electricity, how is that even possible?" Drew asked suddenly, confused at the implication of that even happening.

"Beats me, Ash just screamed Dark Spark, and next thing we know Pikachu emitted black lightning. Pikachu was able to knock out Palmer's Rhyperior with one move." Brock replied, shocking both Sarah and Cynthia but with that small explanation they could already guess what that Dark Spark is.

"Tell me, when Ash said Dark Spark Pikachu's eyes glowed black as well, right?" Cynthia inquired causing Ash's friends to shake their heads into a no.

"Actually, Pikachu's eyes glowed white." Gary answered causing Cynthia and Sarah to nod a bit.

"I see, so his that good huh." Sarah stated silently.

"What does that mean?" Paul inquired curiously.

Before Sarah or Cynthia could further elaborate a soft soothing music play throughout the ballroom.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"There are a lot of trainers here, more than I had expected." Mr. Goodshow commented as he gazed around the room.

"You did invite a lot of trainers to this ball, Charles." Professor Carolina commented with a smile.

"I had to, its appropriate because this festival is quite unique and the sponsors had given us a large sum of money to make this project a reality." Mr. Goodshow stated as he gazed at the symbol of the letter, it was a blue and white sphere with a black lightning bolt in the middle.

"Do you guys have any idea who owns that company?" Riley inquired as he gazed at the symbol, it was quite familiar.

Mr. Goodshow and Professor Carolina shook their head, while Lucian explained the scenario to the Aura Guardian trainee. "You see the company that had sponsored this ball and the event is a mystery. All we know is that this company is very rich, it invests at orphanage and Pokémon reserves, it owns some major museum, it gains its money by investing in some small time businesses that had grew since this company appeared three years ago, and it's own by two individuals, two people that we don't even know existed or their background at that." Lucian explained as a soothing music began to play.

"It seems it time to start." Mr. Goodshow stated as he stood up and walk towards the stage.

"Good evening everyone, I am glad that all of you could attend this event." Mr. Goodsow began causing everyone's attention to be diverted to him.

"Here it goes." Ash mumbled under his breath.

"For starters I would like to thank every single trainer and coordinator here for this event; I would like to thank the venue of this event, Royalty Hotel for accommodating us in this event, and lastly our sponsor, A.P.W.A, company for giving us the funding for this event as well." Mr. Goodshow then glanced at everyone once again to make sure that they were listening to him.

"A.P.W.A huh, do you know that this would happened Ash." Elena inquired as she glanced at Ash curiously.

"Don't look at me like that love, I might own that company but I don't handle the company's affair, I only help out if it's a major affair or something." Ash said, not knowing that his company was the one sponsoring the event.

'_Via is going to get an ear full in the next corporate meeting.'_ Elena thought as she and Ash gazed at Mr. Goodshow one more time.

"This ball is in celebration of the founding of Sinnoh, because of this celebration we invite all trainers to stay for the week to participate in a beneficial tournament." The caused some mumbling and murmurs from the gathered trainers and coordinators. "Yes, there would be three Pokémon tournaments, a single tournament, a doubles tournament, and a Pokémon Contest, the winners of this tournament would be given cash prized of 100,000 in cash." Mr. Goodshow announced causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Hey Ash, can our company afford that?" Elena inquired knowingly.

"Actually, yes they can. It's actually pocket change for us." Ash said as he gazed at Elena.

"Want to enter the doubles tournament." Ash asked with a soft smile.

"With you, anytime." Elena replied with a caring tone.

"Holy shit, 100,000 cash, that's one big prize." Barry exclaimed loudly causing everyone to nod in agreement.

"Whoever owns A.P.W.A, must be extremely rich if they could just hand off that amount of money to anyone." Sarah commented as she gazed at Jane. "Do you have any idea who owns this company?" Sarah asked silently.

"I wish," Jane mumbled under her breath. "The owners of this are such a secret that only one person knows who they are, that and this is the only company that didn't need my services." Jane stated quietly.

"Whoever those two are must really love their privacy." Sarah commented with an interesting gaze.

"Now, the registration forms will be handed to all of you later during the feast, for now let's all have a good time and dance." Mr. Goodshow said as a soft music erupts in the ballroom.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Looks like Via made another business move that we aren't aware of." Elena said in a long sigh as she gave Ash a weak and rare glare. "You gave her too much power in the company, you know that." Elena stated sharply.

Ash sighed at that, Elena didn't really like his decision concerning Via. "I know that you don't like my decision about her, but she's the only one with the credentials that could run our company. " Ash explained in a defeated tone.

"I know that but still, she has too many privileges." Elena commented causing Ash to sigh again.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her the next time I see her." Ash said trying to soothe Elena a bit. It didn't work.

"Not in this lifetime mister, I don't trust her one bit if it comes to you." Elena said as she embraced him forcefully and protectively." Your mine, I am not going to lose you to someone six years older than me." Elena stated in a determine tone.

Ash chuckled uneasily at that, she still hasn't forgotten about that little incident. "Don't worry love, you won't lose me, you worry too much. Via is just our business consultant and my gambling buddy, she doesn't mean that much to me." Ash exclaimed in soothing tone.

"I know that, but you mean so much to her and that's what worries me the most." Elena stated worriedly causing Ash to shook his head as he listen to the song that was playing, he smirked immediately the song that was currently playing was nostalgic.

"Hey Elena, listen to the song." Ash said as he slowly stood up, wanting to dance with her before the songs begins.

Elena closed her eyes as she listen to the melody of the music, her eyes widen as she forget the annoying woman that almost tear them apart as a wonderful memory concerning Ash flooded her mind. "This song, I know this song. This is the first song that we ever dance with." Elena said with a blissful smile as she glanced at Ash.

Ash chuckled as he extended his hands to him. "Let's forget about the world right now, let's forget the world that the two of us are living in, let's forget reality and enjoy each other, and dance to the song that made me realize my love to you." Ash said, silently inviting her to dance with him.

Elena chuckled softly at Ash's words as she grasped Ash's hand tightly. "Yes let's," Elena stated with a smile as Ash pulled her up gently causing their lips to touch momentarily resulting in soothing, quick kiss.

"Shall we then," Ash whispered as he pulled back and stared into her eyes.

Elena nodded as Ash gently guided her to the dance, which was already filled with a lot of people dancing in pairs. Ash quickly intertwined his right hand to her left hand; his left hand was lying on her waist while Elena's right hand was on his shoulder.

They looked at each other with admiration as the chorus played, giving Ash the signal to lead Elena in the dance.

_**(A/N: the songs that will be used in this and in the next chapter belongs to their artist, the writers of the song, the recording company, and the producers, please don't sue me, I repeat please don't sue me).**_

_**(P.S. Now that the safety crap is over, on with the story)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Closer You and I

Artist: Gino Padilla (If you guys are curious Filipino Artist).

_Hey, there's a look in your eyes  
Must be love at first sight  
You were just part of a dream  
Nothing more so it seemed  
But my love couldn't wait much longer  
Just can't forget the picture of your smile  
'Coz everytime I close my eyes  
You come alive_

_

* * *

_

Ash and Elena hum as they glided to the dance floor, enjoying the sound of the music. As Ash and Elena glide elegantly in the dance floor, people can't help but stare at the couple as they dance together, oblivious of the world around them. As they stare at each other caringly and dance gently to the music, they can't help but smile blissfully.

* * *

_The closer I get to touching you  
The closer I get to loving you  
Give it a time  
Just a little more time  
We'll be together  
Every little smile  
That special smile  
The twinkle in your eye  
In a little while  
Give it a time  
Just a little more time  
So we can get closer  
You and I_

_

* * *

_

Ash can't get his eyes off her as he sang along with the music, delighting her greatly. After almost three years of being with her, after almost three years of their very hectic relationship, this were the few moments that he cherish the most, the moments that help them forget that the world exist, moments like this made him realized that no matter what, she was the one for him, he wouldn't settle for least or, if even possible, for more.

* * *

_Then could I love you more  
So much stronger than before  
Why does it seem like a dream  
So much more so it seems  
I guess I found my inspiration  
With just one smile, you take my breath away  
So hold me close  
And say you'll stay with me now_

_

* * *

_

Elena was feeling complete ecstasy as her beloved led her to a wonderful waltz. It was times like this that made her realized that Ash was the man for her, it was times like this that she realized that she was, probably, the luckiest woman in the planet, of all the women that Ash met, he picked her and that was already the greatest blessing that Arceus had ever given her.

* * *

_The closer I get to touching you  
The closer I get to loving you  
Give it a time  
Just a little more time  
We'll be together  
Every little smile  
That special smile  
The twinkle in your eye  
In a little while  
Give it a time  
Just a little more time  
So we can get closer  
You and I_

_

* * *

_

As the last lyric of the song was sang, the two dance sweetly and slowly, not breaking eye contact, as the room was flooded with a soft humming sound.

"You know what; I wish that my friends and yours actually see us. If they knew of our secret, it would be easier for us if that happen." Ash said softly in a loving tone.

Elena chuckled as Ash said those words. "I see that someone change their mind rather quickly," Elena commented teasingly as she sway her body according to how Ash moves.

"What could I say, dancing with you and this music changed my mind rather quickly." Ash said as the next music was played causing the lovely couple to dance in a waltz once again.

This would be an enjoyable night for the two of them, enjoyable and entertaining.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That was fun." Misty commented as she sat together with the boys in there table, it has been an hour and a half since the dance began. Half of the female teens in the table were quite delighted that many boys found them attractive and asked them for a dance while the more mature ladies, Sarah, Cynthia, Jane, and Solidad found it quite annoying. Some of the boys on the other hand were quite delighted that a lot of girls had danced with them, with the exception of Paul who found it annoying, and for Brock and Justin who had not have a single dance tonight, causing them to be depress and cry (Anime Style).

"That was fun yet tiring." May commented as the girls nod in agreement.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't get your feet stepped on." Drew snidely stated causing Dawn to whack him behind the head.

"Would you stop teasing her, seriously you are sometimes worst than Paul." Dawn exclaimed causing Paul to look at her with disdain.

"Don't involve me with your stupidity, little girl." Paul stated coldly causing Dawn's eyes to twitch violently.

"If this weren't a formal event, I would have hit you by now." Dawn stated as she glared at Paul.

"Oh boy, there they go again, quarreling like brats." Jane stated as she drank a glass of water.

"They are just enjoying their childhood dear, be considerate." Henry gently said to Jane causing Jane to laugh softly yet cruelly.

"That was the luxury I never had the privilege to have, remember." Jane retorted as she glared at her father.

Delia automatically reacted at that disrespect that Jane gave her father. "You should respect your father more dearly." Delia stated causing Jane's attention to be diverted to the woman sited beside her father.

Before she could say anything, Adan beat her to the punch. "Trust me Del, the bastard deserve every bit of disrespect his receiving right now." Adan said as he drank a bottle of wine that came out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you get that? If I recall correctly you didn't bring any wine, for once in your damn life." Natasha asked as she glanced at the bottle of wine in his hands.

Adan chuckled as he pointed at dance floor haphazardly. "My nephew gave it to me," Adan replied with a small smirk. It was quite fortunate that Ash and Elena was both dancing at the other side of the dance floor because they automatically look at where Adan's finger was pointing at.

That little statement also caused Delia to explode. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT MY SON IS HERE?" Delia exclaimed loudly causing everyone's attention to be diverted to the table of the adults, which was next to the table of the kids.

Adan wasn't fazed at her sister's yelling, after being with her for half of his life, he was quite use of her yelling. "Easy sister, it have to reason's why I didn't tell you, first reason, he is still a bit uncomfortable around you, especially that he knows that little secret of our group twenty years ago." Adan started causing Henry's eyes to widen.

"You told him that, how stupid could you be?" Henry exclaimed in shocked, further confusing the teens around them, what are they talking about.

Adan ignored Henry's outburst as he raise the battle of wine in his hands. "Second of all, he gave this wine which is fifty years old I may add." Adan stated gleefully with a goofy smile.

"So you didn't tell me that my son is here because he bought you off with a fifty year old wine." Delia exclaimed with a monotone voice.

"What do you expect?" Adan exclaimed as he poured another glass of wine to his drinking glass.

Delia sighed as she wiped the glass of wine from her brother's hands. "Ten years, we hadn't seen each other in ten years and you still hadn't change." Delia said as she drank wine. "How did my son get his hands in liquor like this, this is quite intoxicating." Delia exclaimed after tasting the quality wine.

Adan chuckle after hearing that statement, it's time for him to begin Ash's storyline." I have no idea, I just got reunited with my nephew a month ago and I'm already startled what kind of person he is." Adan momentarily chuckled as he remembers the first time he saw Ash and Elena together. "That kid has so many secrets that it reminds me of an incident that happen all those years ago." Adan concluded causing Delia and Henry to look at Adan like he was crazy while Natasha merely chuckle already knowing what kind of incident Adan was talking about, history was truly an interesting thing.

Adan was about to pour wine to his glass but was stop when a hard matter hit him in the head quite hard. "Okay Sarah, why did you throw an empty Poke ball in my head?" Adan asked as he gazed at Sarah, as he looked at Sarah he could have swore that he saw his life flashed before his eyes.

"I understand why you didn't tell Mrs. Ketchum." Sarah said rather quickly causing Adan to instantly forced Henry in front of him, using his old comrade as a human shield. Henry on the other hand was cursing Adan in his head as he stared at his second daughter, preparing to maim them to oblivion. "But why didn't you tell me, do you know how desperate I am to meet him again." Sarah stated threateningly as she glanced at her biological father and the person that she view as a father.

"He bought me off with wine." Adan exclaimed quickly causing Sarah's eyes to twitch dangerously.

Before Sarah could hurt Adan, Jane decided to speak, not wanting to make a scene. "Sit down idiot; you know how easy it is to manipulate Papa Dan." Jane said causing Sarah to glare at her

"I'm not asking you witch," Sarah sneered as she glanced momentarily at her eldest sister. "And I already know that, Papa Dan might be strong as an Aggron but he has an I'Q of a Slowpoke." Sarah exclaimed causing Adan to fake a cough.

"I finish two college courses at the top of my class; I do not have an I'Q of a Slowpoke." Adan argued indignantly.

"Fine, what about a common sense of rock." Sarah said teasingly.

"That I would agree on," Adan retorted with a satisfy smile, he would admit to himself that he was smart but he would also admit that he has a common sense of a fruit.

"So you and your sister are related to Ash," Paul inquired curiously as he gazed at the overly powerful girl in front of him.

Sarah and Jane almost spat a glassful of spit at that question. "We're not related to that brat." Jane stated quickly. _'Not yet anyway.' _Jane added in her thoughts, knowing that Elena will have him as a husband in the near future, which was unfortunate for her and for Sarah.

"Yeah, you see we call Adan as Papa Dan because he was more of a father to us than that guy that his using as a shield against me." Sarah said pointing at Adan and Henry.

"That's putting it lightly." Jane snorted as she glanced at the dance floor. "Our real father was never a father to us to be exact." Jane stated causing Henry to look down in shame.

"Elena doesn't thing that way." Cynthia commented, she had a friendly relationship with Sarah and she already knew the members of her family. If her memory was correct, Elena still treats her blood father with respect.

"Well Elena is to kind-hearted for her own good, trust us me when I say this, Elena's the most kindhearted person you guys will ever meant." Jane commented with a small, jealous smile.

"Hey Gary, is Elena the same Elena…" Before Brock could finished his question, Gary already answered.

"Yes the three of them are related, we are currently sited with Ash's future sister-in-law." Gary stated causing Brock to nod dumbly, what a twist of fate.

"So you guys have another sister," Kenny asked curiously as he glanced at one of the greats of Pokémon history.

Sarah and Jane both smile at the mention of their younger sister. "The best way to described her is that, she's a complete angel, both inside and outside ." Sarah started with a smile.

"Yeah, I am actually proud to be related to her." Jane stated with a smile before glaring at the boys at the neighboring table. "And if any boys here get their eyes on her, I will rip your eyes and shoved it down your throats." Jane added causing the boys to shiver at that implication.

"You shouldn't worry about that witch; Elena doesn't have any interest in boys yet, that and she's only fifteen." Sarah remarked with a knowing tone. For once in her life, she was dead wrong.

"That coming from a person who has a crush in a fifteen year old boy doesn't mean much." Jane retorted with a grin.

At the mention of that, Sarah attention was once again diverted to Adan. "That reminds me, where is he?" Sarah asked in a threatening tone.

Before Adan could reply, Lucian, who had joined the group, interrupted. "If I may ask, what do you see in him Sarah?" Lucian asked as he glanced at his old friend.

Sarah giggled as she glanced at the leader of the elite four, her attention being diverted away from Adan much to his great comfort. "That's easy, I can't read him." Sarah answered confusing the group greatly.

"You have a crush on Ash because you can't read him." Dawn exclaimed in shock.

Sarah nodded and began elaborating. "A person like me who's an expert of reading people grave to find a person that we can't read. I became a trainer because I want to meet a person that I can't read like a book besides my family. After eight years of my journey, I had only found one person that I can't read and that's Ash, add to the fact that he is the most talented and the most handsome trainer I met is an added bonus." Sarah said with a blush.

"Come on now Sarah, Ash is like an open book." Misty stated, trying to discourage Sarah from pursuing Ash.

'_I don't have a chance against her.'_ Some of the young teens thought as they glanced at Sarah.

'_Whoa, I can't believe that his charms would make Sarah fall for him as well.' _Cynthia and Solidad thought simultaneously.

'_How lucky can a guy be?'_ The boys and even Paul thought.

'_This is ironic.'_ Henry thought with a low smirked, excited at meeting this Ash guy.

'_He grows up so fast.'_ Delia thought with a smile.

'_Whoa, he collected the whole three sisters.'_ Natasha thought with a chuckle.

'_Ash, you have the charms of your father but sadly the girls here will have their hearts broken. You already made your choice and it's a fine good one.'_ Adan thought sadly.

"He is not an open book, the guys has more secrets than an entire country combine." Sarah hit the mark at that statement.

"Yeah right," Max commented sarcastically.

"Actually Max, Sarah is right." Adan stated as he glanced everybody.

"For example, one of Ash's secrets is that he's a good dancer." Adan said causing the teens to burst out laughing.

"Yeah right, Ash and dancing doesn't mix." Barry stated between his laughs.

"You guys want to bet then." Adan said as he put a wad of cash in the table.

"Sure why not, I need extra money anyway." Barry stated as he place his entire wallet in the table. The whole table followed Barry's action, surprisingly even Paul put up a small amount of money against, the only two who didn't bet was Brock and Gary, the two of them already knew not to underestimate Ash, especially Gary who knew Ash could dance.

Adan smirked, this was too easy. "All of you kids bet that Ash can't dance right," The kids nodded in unison. Adan smile mischievously as he pointed at the dance floor. "Then look at where my finger is pointing and tell me that my nephew can't dance." Adan stated with a large smirked.

__Every body in the table followed Adan's finger all the way to the dance floor, what they saw shocked them to the core.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Everybody said in unison, shock at what they saw.

In the dance floor, they could see Ash dancing gracefully and passionately with a white haired girl that most of them had only seen for the first time while the people who knew that white haired on the other hand was more shock than the rest of them, with the exception of five people.

"Bloody hell, what is Elena doing here?" Sarah asked, not believing her eyes.

"I believe that I won the bet." Adan said in a low yet cheerful tone. 'Those two owe me big time.' Adan thought with a smirk.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash and Elena smiled at each other as they waltz all across the ballroom, they didn't notice the time flew by as they dance merrily. The two of them were having such a great time as they change the paced of their movements depending on the beat of the melody of the music, that and they were clearly loving the passion and the radiant feeling that they feel with each other.

"How long have we been dancing?" Elena asked as she glanced at Ash lovingly.

"Don't know, I lost count at thirty minutes." Ash answered as he spun her around gently. Ash then suddenly turned her around and pulled her gently towards him, causing the two embraced.

"Guess what Elena, our friends had noticed us." Ash whispered to her causing her eyes to widen before giggling.

"How did you know?" Elena inquired curiously between her giggles.

"When I pulled you closed to me, I feel three kinds of Aura, jealousy, anger, and disbelief." Ash answered as the two of them unconsciously dance together in there embrace in a close and romantic way.

Elena chuckled at the as she laid her head on Ash's shoulder, not helping the feelings of her confused friends as well as the growing jealousy and confusion of Ash's friends. "So shall we begin the storyline of ours?" Elena asked excitedly but Ash merely shook his head.

"Will start tomorrow, let's just enjoy tonight." Ash said as he gently broke the embraced so that they could be in their original dancing position.

Elena smiled and nodded as the two continue their passionate waltz with each other.

_**(Scene Changed)**_

"Wow, just wow," Max mumbled coherently as ha watched Ash dance benevolently with that mysterious white haired girl.

Adan chuckled as he glanced at everyone at the table. "If you guys are curious, the white hair girl is Elena and the guy she's dancing with is my nephew, I think you guys knew him as Ash." Adan said with a chuckle.

"Wait a minute, that handsome guy is that Ash kid." Karen asked in surprised.

Adan nodded as he watched merrily his two favorite people dancing. "Yeah," Adan chuckled as he glanced at all the faces around the table, with the exception of those who knew of their secret. "I know what you guys are feeling and thinking, it is the same thing I felt and thought the first time I saw them together." Adan answered, causing everyone to look at him.

"You saw them together once, when?" Delia asked as she glanced at her brother.

"When did I and Ash met last time?" Adan asked in carefree manner.

"You said that you two met during the Twinleaf festival." Henry answered gazing at Adan in a calculative manner.

"Precisely, and who do you think was with him at that time?" Adan asked once again for the heck of it.

"That's easy, this two," Misty stated while pointing at Gary and Brock.

"Actually no," Gary commented, getting what Adan was headed.

'_Ash, you dumb ass, you owe me for this.'_ Gary thought in a small grin. "Brock and I wasn't with Ash during the festival, we were actually stalking him." Gary stated, carefully choosing his words.

"Wait if you guys are not with him during the festival, then who was?" May asked, not liking where this conversation was heading.

Gary then pointed at Ash and Elena once again. "Ash was with her," Gary answered which cause several outbursts.

"WHAT?" The table shouted in unison, causing several heads to look at them momentarily before going back to their own business.

"You guys should keep your voices down, you'll make a scene." A commanding yet familiar voice said. The large group of people glanced at who said those words and was met by a sight of Ash and Elena, holding hands.

Ash scanned the table until he detected his uncle. "Hey uncle, mind if me and Elena can join." Ash asked which was answer by a mere thumbs up from Adan.

The story line begins.

* * *

_**HERE IT IS CHAPTER 16…..NOT MUCH OF A CHAPTER BUT THIS IS ALL I COULD GIVE…..ESPECIALLY THAT I'M WROTE THIS CHAPTER DURING OUR PRELIMS…..**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW….**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN REVELATION PART 4: THE NEXT STEP**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

The tension around the table was quiet intense and it could be literally cut by a knife as an uncomfortable silenced was felt around them, and all of that was focus on the two people that had just come and join them in the table, the tension was focused on both Ash and Elena but it seems that they didn't even noticed it or didn't care. The two mentioned earlier were conversing, rather sweetly I might add, with each other as they paid no mind to the stares that was given to them by their respective peers, heck they were so caught up in their conversation that no one dare interrupted them. Also, the fact that they were sited so close to each and that they seemed to be so causal and sweet with each other was very unnerving for some people.

Elena's crew, who has not yet seen Ash before, was looking at him from top to bottom. The girls in the group were quite shock, that guy, Adan's nephew was one handsome and sexy guy, Michelle and Tanya were eyeing him quite lustfully while Karen cursed her luck for the first time, if she wasn't taken she could have at least flirted with him. Justin and Michael was quite confused, Elena was like a sister to them and they had never seen her so comfortable with boys, most of the times when boys approached with an intention to flirt with her, they were the first to chased them off and make sure that they don't approached her ever again that's why they were shock and confused as she interact with this boy, it was like they knew each for quite some time. Justin on the other hand was seething in anger and jealousy, Elena never acted that casual with him. Henry was also quite confused, Elena was not that casual with him or even with Adan, and that was saying something.

Ash's friends and rivals on the other hand were feeling the same as Elena's crew. The girls who have a crush on Ash, which was practically all of them, were glaring daggers at her; Ash was never that casual or sweet with any of them, that and she was so beautiful, way more beautiful that all of them combine. The boys on the other hand were lost, as far as they knew Ash never showed interest in any girls they saw him interact with. Delia on the other hand was gaping like a fish; this Elena really looked like Relena, the smooth white hair, the elegant pale blue eyes, hell even her calm angelic face, it was all on her, and much, much more, something that caused her to be shock to the core as she watched her son and her talking, the way they interact was very similar on how both Alexander and Relena used to interact.

Jane, Sarah, Cynthia, and Solidad were eyeing the two in a calculative manner. Jane, already knowing about their secret relationship, was making sure that they don't go overboard with their feelings and knowing Elena, she will be the first one to make a move. Cynthia was gazing at the two curiously Ash, a person that she would admit that she has a small crush on, was a naïve person who has no idea what romance is while Elena, a person that she knew was very shy with the concern of the opposite sex, interacting like this was quite mind boggling. Solidad was curious as well, as far as she knew and with her short time with him, Ash never showed interest in any girls even if they were desperately trying to flirt with him, this was the first time she saw him interact with a girl this casual bordering to flirting. Sarah on the other hand has other reason, using her expertise in reading people, she was trying to determine what kind of relationship her two favorite people have while hiding her jealousy at how her favorite sister interact with her first crush.

The people who knew about their relationship on the other hand were counting the moments for all hell to break lose or for things to become more interesting.

Heck, the tension around the table was so unnerving that the buffet that was set up in front of them was getting devoured by them unconsciously, without them actually tasting the food.

After what seems like a long time, which was actually five minutes, Sarah finally interrupted the two. "How long have you two known each?" Sarah asked in defeat, she still can't read the two of them, well technically she can't read Ash and she could barely read Elena.

That question caught everyone's attention as they looked at both Ash and Elena, as the two merely chuckled at that question. They then glance at Sarah with a, disturbingly, matching smiles. "So you figured it out yet?" Ash asked cheerfully.

Everyone was taken a back at Ash's cheerful tone, it was amazingly happy. Sarah on the other hand merely shook her head in defeat. "I can't read the two of you?" Sarah admitted in defeat.

The two chuckled in unison as they looked at each momentarily, sending a private message through their eyes, not telepathically, before facing Sarah and the rest. "Three years give or take a couple of months," Elena answered causing several interesting reaction.

"WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, HOW?" Most of the group exclaimed loudly causing Ash to stand up and glanced at the people who were drawn to the screams of there.

"Nothing to see her ladies and gentle, I suggest you don't mind our overreacting friends." Ash said in a in a smooth and professional like manner causing the gathered people to disperse as fast as they gather. Ash then sat down and lightly glared at all of them. "Again for some of you, please don't raised your voices, you'll attract unwanted attention." Ash lectured causing Elena to giggle a bit.

"For a guy that has a lot of charisma, you sure hate attracting a people's attention." Elena commented in a chuckled causing Ash to shake his head while smiling a bit.

"Every time I attracted people's attention, I always end up fixing their problems." Ash mumbled humorously causing his travelling companions to nod unconsciously.

"But you attracted my attention," Elena mused causing Ash to blush lightly.

"And that is the only attention I was glad to attract." Ash admitted causing some of the group to gawk in shock, was the two flirting.

"And I was very glad that I have attracted your attention." Elena replied with a giggled causing Ash to chuckle a bit.

"I think I going to be sick." Paul and Max said at the same time as most of the females their glared at Elena. While controlling the extreme jealousy that she was feeling right now, Sarah again tried to find answers.

"When and how did you two met?" Sarah asked, trying to cover her jealous voice.

Ash and Elena instantly reminisced about that moment causing the two to smile brightly. "It has been exactly Three years, four months, two weeks, and three days since that faithful day I supposed." Ash mused with a small smile causing the group to look at Ash confusedly; his answer was so, disturbingly précised.

Elena on the other, even though she was in the middle of Ash's storyline, can't help herself but to rest her head on Ash's shoulder, causing most of them to be startled at the bold move. Ash on the other hand merely wrapped his one arm over her. That moved caused most of the girls to glare darkly at Elena and for the boys to be taken back at Ash's and Elena's sudden action.

"You remember," Elena whispered, controlling the urged to kiss Ash in front of everybody.

"Of course I remember that day was the day my life change." Ash replied silently so that she was the only one that could hear it. He then chuckled as he remembered the weird scenario during there first meeting. "Although, I would have preferred to meet you without the threat of being blasted with Hyper Beams," Ash added in a chuckled causing Elena to giggle and for the group to glance at them strangely.

"Yeah, it was a good memory, with the exception of being chases by Dragonites." Elena stated with a giggled. "But still, even with that, it was one of my favorite memories." Elena added with a blissful smile.

"Mine too," Ash commended with a smile of his own, his embraced to Elena getting tighter.

Jane, sensing that the tension in the table was getting more intense because of the little position both Ash and Elena was in, decided to break tension by playing the overprotective sister card. "First, get your hands off my sister." Jane demanded with a sharp tone causing Ash to smile softly at her as he removed his arm around Elena while Elena glared slightly at her eldest sister, not removing herself from Ash's shoulder and causing Jane to sigh. "Second, could you two tell us how you two met; some of the brats here are dying to know already." Jane stated as she pointed at everyone in the table, who was glaring daggers at Elena, heck even Sarah was glaring at her with jealousy, for the first time in her life, she was jealous with one of her sister.

The two nodded as they recalled their first meeting. "If I remember correctly, I and Elena met the same day when I and my firs travelling friends separate ways." Ash stated causing Misty to raise her eyebrow.

"You mean you met _**her**_ the same day we separated." Misty inquired curiously while spatting at the word her, which referred to Elena.

Ash and Elena both nodded, not even bothering with Misty's voiced of tone towards Elena. "Yeah, right after that, I met Elena." Ash said with a chuckled. "Although, the way we met was very unconventional." Ash added in a humorous expression.

Elena nodded as she continue there story. "Yeah very unconventional, the first time we met, Ash here save me from a herd of Dragonites." Elena exclaimed causing her crew to grow worry.

"Wait, you got attack by a herd of Dragonites." Henry exclaimed worriedly as he glanced at his youngest daughter.

"Yes I was, I was lucky that Ash was on the map or else, well let's not think about that." Elena said jokingly at her worried father.

"Still, it was strange for those Dragonites to gather at one place, and that is not even there natural habitat." Ash stated causing Sara to look curious, forgetting her jealousy that she was feeling at her sister.

"Where did you two met again?" Sarah asked, her mind running fifty miles a second.

Both Ash and Elena glanced at Sarah before answering in unison. "Viridian Forest," The two answered nonchalantly.

"And when was that?" Sarah asked once again, already forming a conclusion.

"November Seven, why do you ask sis?" Elena answered, a bit nervous at her sisters questioning.

Sarah nodded, "I see, continue on with your story." Sarah stated causing the two and almost the rest of the group to face fault. Were all of those questions just for nothing?

The secret couple regain there composure as they continue to tell them there story. "Elena and I met two hours before me, Misty, and Brock separated. I was headed to Pallet Town when I decided to train for a while and to set up camp because it was getting dark." Ash began as he reminisced about the past.

"I was searching for a large field to set up camp and trained when I came upon a beautiful clearing, when I was about to approached the clearing, I saw the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my life." Ash stated, triggering the curiosity of everyone their once again.

"And what was that?" Dawn asked out of curiosity, wanting to at least know what Ash things as beautiful.

"Her," Ash pointing at Elena, "Dancing in the river gracefully with the sunset behind her." Ash stated causing Elena to blush furiously while the group eyes widen.

"WHAT?" The group shouted in shock.

"You saw that?" Elena asked in absolute shock, her faced was bright red.

"Of course I did, even when I was a naïve kid back then, I still recognized beauty and you dancing gracefully back then was the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my young life." Ash said in a chuckled causing Elena to blush even more as she hid her face in the palm of her hands to hide her crimson face while holding the urge to kiss Ash. It was lucky that she did because the glares that she was receiving was so deadly that if looks could kill, she will already be six feet under.

"It was pity that that scene was cut short when those Dragonites suddenly arrived and attacked, I was enjoying myself so much back then." Ash said with a shook of his head.

"Maybe she was trespassing in the Dragonites territory." Cynthia commented in a quiet tone.

"That wasn't possible because I would have known if I was trespassing in a Pokémons territory."Elena stated with a small smile. "Living with a genius and pioneer of Pokémons for most of your life, you tend to pick things up from them." Elena stated with a small smile.

"Yeah, we did though her well." Jane stated causing Sarah to nod, forgetting her jealousy for a split second.

"So what happen next?" May asked, anxious to know how Ash met this _**girl**_.

"Easy, when the Dragonites attack, Ash saved me." Elena said in a chuckle. "I was so far from my Poke balls that I was actually defenseless and when they were about to attack me, someone push me to the water saving me from there attack and when I opened my eyes I saw Ash protecting me from the storm of electricity that blasted the Dragonites, stunning them for a while. Ash then suddenly carried me away as the Dragonites chased us." Elena told them with an embarrass smile. "And you know what; Ash was the first boy that actually held me like that and it was very comfortable." Elena added much to some of the girls and a certain idiot's dismay.

"How did Ash held you?" Sarah asked softly and quietly.

Elena merely smiled at her sister sweetly. "I'll keep that to myself." Elena stated mischievously.

Before Sarah could ask another question, Jane cut her off. "So after you save Elena, thank you for that by the way, what happened next?" Jane asked with a curious tone.

Ash and Elena looked at each other before chuckling in unison. "Well we were lucky back then that Ash found a cave and it rain, causing the Dragonites to retreat. The two of us hid in the cave for the night and to make a long story short, we instantly became friends." Elena concluded with a bright smile.

The group nodded but that did not answer any of there question "Answer this then, why are you two so close to each other, the way you two dance back then was so sweet that it seems that you two are already a couple." Neil inquired curiously causing the people that known about there relationship to coughed a bit while the mentioned merely smiled at him.

"Your name is Neil, right?" Ash asked while Neil merely nodded. "We'll that's actually a funny story." Ash stated in a smile. "Three years ago, your crew forced Elena to have a mandatory six month vacation right."

The crew nodded before sighing miserably. "That was the worst six months of our lives and the company." Michael stated in a sullen tone, remembering how much work they have to do in order to cover for Elena.

"She's an Archeologist." May exclaimed, startled a bit.

"And she's quite good at it I may add." Ash stated knowingly before returning at the subject at hand. "When she was on that force vacation was the same time I began my travel to Hoenn. Prior from our first meeting, we had a lot of run-ins with each other. Those run-ins made my Hoenn travel more entertaining." Ash stated in a laughed.

"Wait a minute, you said that you two had a lot had run-ins, right?" May asked quite shocked at that little information like the rest of the group. The two nodded in unison, causing May to bit her lower lip. "The why didn't we met her back then?" May inquired, curious on why she hadn't met the person that she now considers her biggest rival for Ash's heart.

Elena laughed softly at that question, causing May to growl a bit." That's the funny thing about it, Ash and I always met back then in the most opportunistic moments and that was when his alone, separated from you guys, or when you guys are doing Arceus knows what and leaved Ash alone." Elena answered causing May to uncharacteristically glared at Ash.

"And why didn't you introduce her to us?" May asked in a low and dangerous tone.

"Easy, I had so much fun with her every time we met that I decided, for as long as I can, to have her to myself." Ash answered causing May and anybody that he travelled with to almost cry, with the exception of Max who was now focus on his meal. The three girls can't believe that Ash care and like that **girl **so much that he would keep her a secret from them, for more than three years. Sarah, on the other hand, has a different reaction.

"You known Ash for more than three years and you didn't even bother introducing him to me." Sarah exclaimed as she got to her sister's face, much to her discomfort but she was quite used to this.

Elena slowly pushed her sister away from her so that she could explain. "Easy sis, if your wondering why I didn't introduce him to anyone I know is the same reason as Ash. I _**love **_his company and _**I don't want to share him **_every time we meet." Elena stated with a sharp smile and tone while emphasizing the word _**'love'**_ and the phrased _**'I don't want to share him'**_.

"But you could have at least introduced yourself so that we know where Ash is and with whom he was with when he suddenly disappeared during his journey in Hoenn." May stated as she leered at Elena, she didn't know her that much but she decided that she hated her now.

Elena merely smiled sharply and gazed piercingly at May, challenging her to make her moved. "But you were the first that grew accustom to Ash's frequent disappearance, right?" Elena commented in a voice that suggested her to back off.

"Wait, how did you know about Ash's frequent disappearance?" Dawn asked, surprised that someone knew about Ash's disappearing act outside the group.

Elena smiled mischievously as she nodded causing all eyes to revert to the two once again. Ash sighed as he explained to them what she meant. "When Elena's six month vacation was coming to a close, we were already very closed _**friends**_. Before she departs to South Light Island, she kind of bought me this to remember her by." Ash then bought out a beautiful locket that was shape as a cross." And gave me this so we could at least have a bit of contact with each other," Ash said as he brought out his video phone. His friend, rivals and Elena's crew instantly looked at the phone and the locket.

After a moment of silence, Justin spoke." You give him those?" Justin said in shocked.

Elena chuckled while nodding her head. "I had to give him something, he had already given me a lot of freebies during our run-ins and he gave me a necklace too, and it is more beautiful and much more expensive than the one I gave him." Elena stated as she brought out the first jewelry that Ash gave her. At the sight of the beautiful necklace, every girl's eyes all went to Elena and her necklace while every boy's eyes landed on Ash.

"Ash gave you that?" The girls exclaimed loudly while the boys also had the same idea but a different question.

"How much did that caused?" All the boys asked, quite startled that Ash could afford a genuine jewel.

"It didn't cause me anything ." Ash stated with a smile. "Because I carve that and any other jewels that I gave Elena with my bare hands." And to emphasize his point, he suddenly made a couple of hand gestures and poured a bit of Aura in his hand creating a foot long blue crystal shard. That little trick caused everyone's eyes to widen a bit with the exception of Elena who already knew the trick. Ash then grabbed the nearest knife and poured small amount of Aura into it and proceeded to carve the shard with such speed and skill, causing everybody there to be amazed. After a couple more stroked, Ash stopped causing some of the pieces of the crystals to be shattered together with the knife but they did not noticed that, all their eyes were focused on the magnificent blue crystal rose that Ash carved with his bare hands and with only the use of a kitchen knife no less, and a small amount of Aura but they did not know that.

"You see, easy," Ash then threw the crystal rose to the table so that they could all see it. Everybody instantly began analyzing the rose and to their amazement, the crystal rose was 100% genuine and real and it was carved right before their eyes.

"Wow, how could you carved a crystal with just a bread knife?" Michael asked in shocked.

Ash chuckled as he looked at the one who asked that question. "Sorry, that would remain my secret and even if you knew that, you can't replicate it." Ash answered but another question was thrown at him, this one coming from the twins.

"So you were the one that gave Elena those eight jewelry that she so much treasured?" The twin inquired in unison while Ash merely nodded.

"Yeah I was the one, I carved six of those jewelries and two of them were made by a different artist." Ash stated causing the girls that travel with them to gasp in shock.

"You gave her eight jewelries?" The three girls exclaimed in shocked. Ash merely nodded causing the three to simultaneously growl at Ash. "Why did you gave her those?" The three asked in unison once again.

"Because I can only see her twice a month and that is too short for me." Ash answered causing her crew and his friends to be shocked.

"What?" Sarah asked, quite shocked at that statement.

"Like you guys said, Ash always disappeared twice a month for two days." Elena began in a knowing tone.

"And Elena only takes two days vacation per month." Ash added as he intertwined his hands with her below the table so no one could notice there loving gesture.

"Who do you think he/she spends it with?" The two of them asked in unison causing the group to be taken aback. That was quite a bomb shell.

The two chuckled one more time as they stood up and glanced each other. "The music is starting again, want to dance?" Ash asked which was answered by a nod from Elena. The two smiled as they walked towards the dance floor, suppressing the urged to hold hands.

Before they could reach the dance floor, one question was utter which caught their attention. "What's your relationship with each other?" Delia asked, already knowing the answer even if the lie.

The two looked back at the table and smile at Ash mother. "We're very close friend with very good benefits." The answered in unison as they entered the dance floor.

Delia and Henry already knew that that was a lie while the five people who knew about their relationship almost laughed at that statement, for them, those were another word for very and deeply in love with each other.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You know, that was actually not bad." Elena commented with a soft laughed as she and Ash dance merrily. "You were a great actor by the way."

Ash chuckled at that compliment as he led Elena in a waltz. "My drama teacher would be proud if I say so myself." Ash said humorously as he spun her around. "So do you think the storm will start soon?" Ash asked with a bit of eagerness in his tone.

"By the stares that I was receiving, it will." Elena stated knowingly as she heard the song that was about to play. "I love this song." Elena stated causing Ash to pull her even closer to him.

"Then let's dance with it," Ash stated as the two dance their way to the crowd, to avoid the eyes of their friends and family who were watching them suspiciously.

"Who does that punk think he is?" Justin whispered with absolute discontent.

"Who does that girl think she is?" The three girls which were Ash's travelling companion seethed in jealousy.

"But you got to admit, those two make a lovely couple." Reggie commented earning him a couple of glares from the rest of the table.

As practically all of the girls glared at Reggie, Ash and Elena were dancing as the music was played.

* * *

_**Queen Of My Heart by Westlife **_

_So here we stand__  
__In our secret place__  
__With a sound of the crowd__  
__So far away__  
__And you take my hand__  
__And it feels like home__  
__We both understand__  
__It's where we belong_

_

* * *

_

Ash and Elena dance as the music continue on playing. Elena was right, this music was very melodic which caused Ash to waltz Elena around with the best of his ability as they matched there movements with the rhythm of the music.

* * *

_So how do I say?__  
__Do I say goodbye?__  
__We both have our dreams__  
__We both wanna fly__  
__So let's take tonight__  
__To carry us through__  
__The lonely times_

_

* * *

_

Ash pulled Elena closed to him causing her to embrace him tightly. The continued dancing like this as the chorus was played.

* * *

_I'll always look back__  
__As I walk away__  
__This memory__  
__Will last for eternity__  
__And all of our tears__  
__Will be lost in the rain__  
__When I've found my way__  
__Back to your arms again__  
__But until that day__  
__You know you are__  
__The queen of my heart_

Ash chuckled as he heard the last lyric of the chorus of the song; it was very fitting for him because he was dancing with the queen of his heat. Ash then gently pushed Elena as he began to sing with the song, uttering the next line of the song with a smile.

* * *

_Queen of my heart_

_

* * *

_

Elena smiled as she heard those words.

* * *

_So let's take tonight__  
__And never let go__  
__While dancing we'll kiss__  
__Like there's no tomorrow__  
__As the stars sparkle down__  
__Like a diamond ring__  
__I'll treasure this moment__  
__Till we meet again_

_

* * *

_

Ash continued dancing as he sings the remainder of the song with a very acceptable singing voice. Elena chuckled as she heard Ash sings, his singing voice wasn't as good as some of his talent but it was still a delight for her.

* * *

_But no matter how far__  
__(Matter how far)__  
__Or where you may be__  
__(Where you may be)__  
__I just close my eyes__  
__(I just close my eyes)__  
__And you're in my dreams__  
__And there you will be__  
__Until we meet_

_[Repeat chorus twice]__(I ain't going to write that)_

_

* * *

_

Ash and Elena was lost in each others eyes as Ash continue singing the remainder of the song and as they dance merrily, oblivious by the stares that they were receiving from the crowd and by there friends. That crowd can't help but be drawn by there loving Aura while there friends merely glared at them, more specifically Elena.

* * *

_Oh yeah__  
__You're the__  
__Queen of my heart__  
__(Of my heart)__  
__No matter__  
__How many years it takes__  
__(Queen of my heart)__  
__I'll give it all to you__  
__Oh yeah__  
__(Queen of my heart)__  
__Oh yes you are__  
__The queen of my heart_

_

* * *

_

Ash stopped singing as he led Elena away from the sight of his friends. "The Queen of My Heart," Ash whispered as he lend down and kiss Elena in the lips which she received wholeheartedly.

The kiss was brief as Ash waltz Elena around the crowd once again and led her to the table of there friends. Ash then sat her down before giving her wink; Elena nodded as she gave Ash her blessing. Ash smile as he looked at Jane before offering her his hand.

"Want to dance for a while, Jane?" Ash asked with a smile, shocking everyone in the table and causing Jane to sigh.

"I don't dance brat." Jane started but Ash merely smiled at her.

"You owe me this much." Ash stated which confused everyone but that seems to convince her as she accepted Ash's hands.

"Don't blame me if your feet are aching after this." Jane said with a small smile and a small blush.

Ash chuckled as he led her to the dance floor.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So did you make a decision about my offer?" Ash asked as he faced her with a passive expression.

"No I haven't, you can't expect me to change my way of living in a snap of a finger." Jane said as she faced Ash with a stoic expression as well.

Ash nodded as he took her hand to his and place his hand over Jane's waist causing her to blush a bit. "What are you doing brat?" Jane asked, not that comfortable of someone holding her like this.

"Take your right hand and put it on my left shoulder." Ash ordered in a quite tone.

"I don't do dance, I've told you that." Jane stated with an embarrass tone.

"Just do it, like I told you before, you owe me this much." Ash stated with a hard tone. Jane didn't know why but that voiced caused a cold shiver down her spine causing her to begrudgingly do as he told her.

Ash nodded as he saw Jane's hand on his shoulder. "Move your left feet backward when I move my right feet forward and when I move my right feet backward you move your left feet forward and vice versa when I move my left feet, understand." Ash stated as he stared at Jane.

"Sounds easy enough," Jane stated causing Ash to smile as he began moving slowly for Jane's sake. In a matter of seconds, the two of them began dancing in a slow paced as Ash led her to her first dance.

Jane didn't know why but she began enjoying her dance with her enemy as the music continued playing. A feeling of contentment and happiness suddenly spread through her as Ash began moving even faster which she followed with ease.

"You told me you can't dance but your doing quite fine." Ash commented as he spun her around before pulling her closer to him.

Jane was quite startled when Ash pulled her closer to him but instantly blushed when she saw Ash's brown benevolent eyes. They were the most magnificent thing she had ever seen in her life. Those eyes were so deep that she could compare it to a black hole in space. Ash then suddenly spun her away from him before pulling her in such a way that she spins her way to Ash's arm (I have no idea what is the name of that move). Jane's faced erupted bright crimson as she felt Ash's arms around her; she was so comfortable in them. She knew that she shouldn't think this way about Elena's lover but if in anyway, he was the only man that she knew that she could love, she cursed her luck that she can't steal him away because he was with her sister, if he was with any other woman, she would have no problem stealing him from them but she will never still him from her sister, especially from Elena.

Ash then spun her around one more time so that they could be in the original position they began with. Jane then looked at Ash's eyes one more time and smile softly as she let herself be lost in Ash's eyes.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"This is a first." Michael commented, trying to contain his laughter as they saw the infamous Hunter J get lose in the eyes of someone five years younger than her.

"I'll never though I'll see the day Jane dancing with someone." Neil commented with a large grin on his face.

The three girls on the other hand were all looking at Elena, expecting her to react. Unfortunately for them she didn't. "So this is okay with you?" Karen asked, a bit surprised that she can't sense or see any jealousy in Elena's faced at what she was seeing.

Elena smiled at them before nodding." I've dance with Ash like that for more times that I could count and I cherish and love those moments. I think Jane could learn a lot with this experienced." Elena stated in a knowing tone. The three nodded as they continue to watch Elena's elder sister and her 'close friend' dance merrily.

"This is gotta be killing Sarah." Michelle exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Yeah, especially that Sarah has a crush on that Ash guy." Tanya added with a humorous smile.

"Hey Sarah, what do you think about this?" Karen asked but when she looked at where Sarah is, she was gone.

"Sarah?"

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Thanks for the dance brat." Jane stated with a shy smile as she held Ash tight, not wanting to let him go, even if it was Elena who pulled them apart.

"Don't mention it; you actually need this to relax a bit." Ash answered nonchalantly, not even noticing Jane tightening her grip to him.

"Nevertheless thanks," Jane stated again as she attempted to lean down towards Ash and capture his lips but was prevented when a firm hand suddenly pulled her away from Ash. Jane was about to throttle the person who did that but noticed that the said person was Sarah and she had already threw herself to Ash.

"Ashy you meanie," Sarah whined as she embraced Ash tightly.

"Hey Sarah," Ash said quite uncomfortable with Sarah's tight hold on him.

"Ashy you meanie, you dance with my younger sister and dance with the witch but you didn't dance with me." Sarah whined with a childish tone, trying to sound cute for Ash.

Ash laughed uneasily while Jane merely glared at her younger with an annoyed expression. "You do know that he was dancing with me." Jane stated with an annoyed tone.

"And you suck at it, if I say so myself." Sarah commented snidely.

"At least I'm better than you on my first time doing it." Jane retorted with a smirked.

"That was ten years ago, I'm better now." Sarah said, defending her honor as a lady in front of Ash.

Ash laughed uneasily as he glanced at Jane and smiled. "Let's continue later, I'll dance with Sarah for a while." Ash said in an apologetic tone.

Jane was about to argue but decided against it when she noticed that some people were looking at them. She and Ash knew that she was trying to keep a low profile and if she attracted attention, then the chances of someone recognizing her would grow. Much to her dismay, she had to concede.

"I'll get you for this." Jane threatened before kissing Ash on the cheeks causing Ash to blush a bit and Sarah to growl at her and for Elena to gaze sharply at her sister, that moved was very uncharacteristically of her. Jane with a proud smirked and a blushing face, retreated towards the table of shocked people.

Ash shook his head as he pulled Sarah closed to him, much to her delight and began dancing with her.

It was going to be a long night.

_**(Scene Change)**_

After four hours of dancing with other people and with each other, Ash and Elena were now outside of the ballroom walking towards there hotel, finally holding hands for the first time in hours. For Elena, it was a relieve for the two of them to be out of that ballroom, the people who was starring at Ash, mostly females were all looking at her Ash like a predator, something she won't stand for.

"That ball was quite interesting." Ash commented with a small smile.

"Yes it was, tomorrow would be annoying." Elena commented with a sullen tone.

Ash chuckled as he glanced at Elena. "I'm sorry if my attention wasn't focus on you tonight." Ash said in apology.

Elena shook her head as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't apologies Ash, it has to be done. We need this storyline to be as perfect as possible for our sake." Elena stated with a sullen tone.

Ash nodded as he suddenly picked her up, as his wings suddenly sprouted behind his back. With a one single movement of his wings, he and Elena was propelled to the sky and with another movements of his wings, they rocketed towards there hotel.

"Ash take it easy will you." Elena said as she tightly holds on to Ash to prevent her from falling.

Ash smiled at her before flying towards the hotel with such speed that it literally broke the sound barrier.

_**(Scene Change)**_

In a matter of seconds, the couple was in there hotel room as Ash gently laid Elena to their bed. "When you're going to jet like that, please in form me." Elena stated as she sat up on the bed and stared at Ash.

Ash smiled at her before closing the window and covering the window with the curtains. Ash then approached the door and made sure that the door was lock and to make sure that it stayed lock, he enhanced it with his Aura to make sure that he was the only one that could open it. He then made sure that both Pikachu and Koyuki were both asleep. After making sure that the two were asleep he quickly approached the bed while taking of the jacket of his suit.

Elena, seeing Ash's weird gesture, raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing Ash?" Elena asked out of curiosity. Ash merely answered by gentling pinning her to the bedpost while looking at her with eyes filled with lust. Elena was taken back at those eyes but before she could say anything, Ash slammed his lips to her in a loving yet wild kiss. Her eyes widen when Ash began using his tongue to massage hers while he began sucking her mouth like a vacuum. Elena then closed her eyes and let Ash have his way with her and began moaning as Ash continued his assault on her mouth.

After a minute of kissing, Ash pulled back with a trailed of saliva from his mouth to Elena. Ash wiped the saliva from both of there mouths before talking both of her arms and pinning them over her. He then looked at her right in the eyes with passion and lust filled eyes. "Do you want this?" Ash asked, trying to control his urged to just take her right there and then.

Elena smiled at Ash as a tear of happiness rolled down from her eyes causing Ash to be nervous a bit but that quickly disappeared after Elena's words. "You have no idea how long I've waited you say that." Elena said with a sullen yet cheerful tone as she tried to move her head to kiss him but wasn't able to do so because of Ash's hold on both of her arms. "Please take me, make me yours." Elena begged causing Ash to smile as he licked her lips before French kissing her tenderly.

_**(Warning LEMON, Warning LEMON, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS)**_

Ash, without breaking there kiss, laid her to the bed while still pinning both of her arms above her. Ash then broke the kiss as he hovered over her before connecting his lips to hers again but this time with even more intensity. Elena gasped in the kiss as she felt Ash's member poking her stomach causing her to be more excited at what Ash will do to her.

After a few minutes of making out, Ash pulled away from her lips and turned his attention to her tender and delicate neck. Elena seeing Ash's eyes, bended her neck a bit to give Ash better access which Ash took as the permission from her. He then leaned down and began nibbling and sucking her neck causing Elena to gasped and moan in pleasure. He began to randomly nibble and suck every part of her neck to find a certain spot while in the process driving Elena into a frenzy of ecstasy; he momentarily stopped his assault on her neck when he felt her body shudder. Ash smirked; it seems that he found one of her lover's hot spot. With a mischievous smile, he sucked hard on that hot spot causing Elena to arc her back in pleasure.

"AASSHHHHH," Elena cried in pleasure as Ash continue to nibble on the sensitive part of her neck, she wanted to used her hands to pleasure him as well but because of Ash's strong grip on them, she had to settle for Ash pleasuring her to insanity, something that she didn't mind him doing.

Ash, while still nibbling on that part that caused Elena so much pleasure, use his free hands to traced the gown that she was wearing until it found its way to one of her breast. With that free hand, Ash gently squeezes one of her assets causing Elena to moan once again at Ash's groping hands.

Ash then sat up and finally letting go of her two arms before gazing at Elena, who was gasping for air after the amount of pleasure that she just received. Ash, wanting more, literally ripped the upper part of her gown that she was wearing off her, revealing her white laced bra and her c bordering to d-cup breast.

"Someone's eager," Elena said in a seductive tone as she mockingly tried to cover her chest with her hands. Ash licked his lips as he once again pinned Elena's arms over her head. "Is this necessary?" Elena asked a bit annoyed that her arms were pinned over her head once again.

"Your mine," Ash whispered huskily as he unhooked Elena's bra causing her luscious breast to bounce off a bit as he removed her bra, her white nipple was hard and erect. He then began to suck her right breast while he began to massage her left breast with his bare hands.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhh ." Elena moaned out as she bit her lower lip at Ash's assault on her assets._' How did he become so good with this?'_ Elena though silently, her eyes threatening to roll behind her head in the amount of pleasure that Ash was giving her.

Ash lick the skin around Elena's harden nipple before taking the harden nipple in his mouth, Ash was quite startled at how hard Elena's nipple felt in his mouth. He then used his tongue to play with her right nipple for a while as he focuses massaging her other breast with his free hand, caressing and occasionally pinching her nipple. Elena's breathe was quite heavy as she moaned and whimpered occasionally at the attention that Ash was giving her breasts, this was such an amazing sensation to her. Ash, wanting to experiment, pinched her breast hard and began rotating it counterclockwise while simultaneously pumping it up and down, causing Elena to cry at the new sensation. Ash then bit the other nipple with his teeth and began sucking on it hard while using his tongue to lick the surfaced of her breast.

Elena's eyes rolled behind the back of her head as indescribable pleasure erupted in every part of her body. The way Ash ravaged her breast was so much for her that her body writhed is blissful ecstasy. With a hard pull and a hard suck from Ash, Elena's eyes widen as she cried out in ecstasy, her breast suddenly began squirting milk, startling Ash a bit.

Ash gazed at her two nipples and to his shocked; they were squirting milk all over her breast. Ash curious at how it taste, leaned to her two breasts and began licking the milk off her breast, the taste was quite delightful that he began licking her breast hungrily causing Elena to moan. Seeing that the milk that coated her breast was now gone, he then once again turned his attention on her still squirting nipple. Ash grabbed her two breasts, filling both of his hands quite perfectly before pushing them together. Seeing that her two nipples were now close, Ash began to suck both of them at the same time, sucking the two nipples like a baby, drinking the breast milk that they were squirting, sucking her dry for his satisfaction. Elena moaned loudly as she used both of her hands to shoved Ash's head to her two assets, giving Ash better access to her two breasts, much to his delight. With one hard suck, Ash drank every drop of breast milk her breasts squirted.

Ash sat up as he licked the remaining breast milk that was on his lips, before grinning at her. "I'm going to be jealous of our future offspring if they're going to have a taste of those milks of yours every time they want." Ash stated with a satisfy grin.

"I never thought my body was mature enough to do that." Elena said as she pushed Ash down the bed so that she's on top. "My turn love," Elena stated with a mischievous smile.

Ash chuckled as he glanced at her with a small smile. "You're going to drive me nuts, aren't you?" Ash stated knowingly.

Elena nodded as she kissed Ash on the lips feverishly before ripping the shirt that Ash was wearing revealing well tone upper body and his six-pack abs. Elena licked her lips like a predator as she saw Ash's muscular upper body, with a lustful looked; Elena began to cater to her secret needs and to Ash's needs as well.

Elena began to snake her way downstairs as she gave Ash's upper body a lick and butterfly kisses all over his chest, causing Ash groaned. Elena's slender hands then went down further south and unzip the zipper of his pants before wrapping her delicate fingers to his hard shaft and instantly notice that it as hard as steel, to the delight of her secretly perverted mind when it comes to Ash.

Elena, wanting Ash to feel pleasured, began gently rubbing Ash shaft causing while kissing and licking his rock hard abs, causing Ash to moan softly. Elena smiled a bit as she heard her Ash moan, she glanced at him with seductive and mischievous smile as she slowly rubbed and massaged his large member.

"You know what; I found it unfair that boys only have two sensitive parts, their mouths and their penis while we girls have three, our mouths, our breasts, and our womanhood." Elena complained with a smile. "But I know how to drive you crazy nevertheless." Elena stated with a confident smirked as he positioned herself over Ash's bulging pants.

"Let the torture begin." Ash whispered to himself as he braced himself for what Elena was planning.

Elena seeing the large bulged on Ash's pants hurriedly took off his pants and boxers and with Ash's help, she was successful in removing the two articles of clothing. Elena smirked as she once again seen Ash's, fully erect, throbbing member, to her estimation it was probably ten inches long and one inch wide, and what's more, Ash is merely fifteen so there was a chance for it to still grow. Elena, not able to hold herself any longer, gave the tip of Ash's member a lick causing it twitch and Ash to groaned, hearing that groaned, Elena smirked as she used one of her hands and began rubbing Ash's erect tool while her free hand was used to rubbed her wet womanhood. Ash grunted as he felt Elena's delicate hand rubbed his manhood; she always had very soft and very warm hands which he enjoyed holding but now she was using those hands that he so love to give him a one hell of a hand job.

Elena smiled as she saw some pre-cum coming out from the tip of his cock, she licked the cum and smiled at that sweet and sour flavor that she tasted, it was quite a weird combination of flavor but it was still very delectable for her. Elena wanting to pleasure Ash more and wanting more of Ash's hot liquid began giving Ash's member all of her attention. She began licking Ash's shaft up and down with her tongue, preparing it when the times she swallowed it.

Ash, with all the pleasure that she was receiving, was barely able to sat up and looked at his lover have her way with his 'little' friend. Elena, noticing that his manhood was already lubricated enough, did the one thing that Ash would have never though possible, Elena took his entire manhood in her mouth , what's more is that she did it in her first try.

"Okay, how the hell did you do that?" Ash wondered curiously.

Instead of answering Ash, Elena began bobbing her head up and down while twirling her tongue around Ash's length. Ash grunted loudly at Elena's skillful tongue, he didn't know why Elena was so good in doing these kinds of things but he couldn't really care right now as Elena gave him one hell of a blowjob.

Elena, feeling Ash's dick twitch, began deepthroating him as fast as she can. Ash's eyes rolled at the back of his head as he grabbed Elena's head and began assisting her, much to her delight. Ash began shoving Elena's head back and forth through his dick hastily while Elena was busy sucking his large manhood hard and fast and it only a matter of moments for Ash to cum.

"Fuck, I'm cumming," Ash grunted in pleasure as he unleashed his load out to Elena's mouth. Elena happily drank Ash's seed, loving every dropped of it. She then took his manhood out of her mouth to prevent his cum from choking her, causing the rest to spill in her face and breast. Elena quickly wiped the cum from her face and breast with her hand before sucking the cum from that hand.

"You sure cum a lot," Elena commented as she greedily suck the cum from her hands. After she was done sucking her hands, she glanced at Ash's member and instantly notice that he was still hard, before Elena could do anything about, she was suddenly pushed back to the bed by a very horny Ash.

Ash, wanting to return the favor, ripped the lower part of Elena gown, leaving her with her white panties which was already damped. He then used the cloth to tie Elena's arms to the bed post that, little move caused Elena to be even more turned on.

"Now that's settled, let me do all the work." Ash said as he leaned down to Elena's damped panties. Ash licked the clothing and instantly tasted Elena's sweet nectar causing Ash to smirk as he continue licking Elena's womanhood through her panties, causing Elena to growl.

Elena growled as she felt a tickle in her most private part, it seems that Ash was teasing her to death again. As much as she enjoyed this, she already wanted to have a release. "Will you stop teasing me already," Elena said with an audible growled.

Ash chuckled as he removed her damped panties and through to the floor, the two of them were now completely naked. "Be patient love," Ash stated as he descended down to her wet sex. Elena's woman was bright pink and he instantly noticed that her pubic hair was completely shaved off. Ash shrugged as he lounged his tongue to the lips of her pussy, causing Elena to arch her back as pleasure suddenly erupted in her.

"You're very sensitive here, I see." Ash commented as he rubbed her wet sex with his two fingers, causing Elena to moan weakly. Ash smirked as he kissed her womanhood before using his tongue to lick the lips of her pussy while occasionally nibbling on her clitoris. Elena began ramming her head on the mattress of the bed while moaning like crazy, Ash was driving her nuts as he violate her most private parts and she was loving every second of it. Elena wanting more locked her two legs on Ash's head, pushing his head closer to her wet warmth. Noticing the extra leveraged that Elena gave him, Ash began penetrating her womanhood by lunging his tongue inside her.

"FUCK," Elena screamed in ecstasy as Ash began eating her out, lapping her pussy with his tongue. Ash taking Elena's screamed as motivation wildly drove his tongue inside of her, memorizing every part of her inner walls while Elena tried to break the cloth that tied her arms around the bed post in order for her to help Ash pleasure her.

Ash noticing that she was almost in the edge or an orgasm stopped his assault with his tongue, much to Elena's displeasure.

"What the….." Before she could finish her question, Ash suddenly thrust two of his fingers inside of her wet sex, causing her to scream. Ash smiled as he heard her scream and began to rapidly thrusting his fingers in and out of her while he used his mouth to lick and nibble her hardening clit. Elena's back arched once again as she try to contain the pleasure and ecstasy that she was feeling, if this is what sex was like, the she and Ash will have to this every time they met.

Ash, noticing that she was about to have released, replace his two fingers that was now cover with her juices and shoved it in Elena's mouth, causing her to bite Ash's finger while sucking her juices, Ash on the other lunge his mount to her wet sex while penetrating her wet his tongue. Ash instantly lick her inner walls feverously while he use his lips to kiss her outer walls hungrily and with that kind of assault in a matter of seconds, Elena, with a scream, cum all over Ash's mouth. Ash happily drank her sweet nectar, lapping every dropped of it while Elena writhe in pleasure.

Ash then sat up and removed the cloth that tied her hands in the bed post before throwing it down the floor. "Elena, do you want to continue?" Ash asked as he laid his hand on her belly.

Elena who was still suffering from her first orgasm, merely nodded at Ash while smiling seductively at him, giving him the encouragement to continue.

Ash smile as a blue Aura suddenly enveloped the two of them, it only lasted for a few seconds but that was enough to catch Elena's attention. "What was that?" Elena asked finally overcoming her climax.

"It was a veil of Aura that could be compared to a condom. It will prevent you from being pregnant." Ash answered while Elena nodded.

"Now that's done," Elena then spread her legs, inviting Ash to take. "Take me now," Elena demanded with a husky tone.

Ash nodded as he positioned his throbbing and hard member on her entrance before leaning towards her ear. "This will hurt so if you feel any pain, bite me in the shoulder." Ash instructed as he prepared to thrust into her.

Elena nodded as she stared at his eyes lovingly, she could literally see the passion in those two brown eyes, they both needed this, and they needed this so badly. "Just hurry up and make my dreams come true." Elena said as she put her to arms around Ash's neck.

Ash nodded as he slowly inserted his manhood, piercing her vaginal slit and finally penetrating her. At that moment, the lovers whom love each other so much were now one. The two of them had finally claimed the one thing that has been there since the day they met.

Elena hissed as Ash entered her causing her to bite Ash's shoulder until she drawn blood. Ash on the other hand can't help but moaned as he entered her, she felt so tight, so warm, and that was just by entering. Ash looked at Elena one more time while Elena merely nod, giving Ash the signal to move.

Ash, knowing that this was both there first time, started out by slowly thrusting his hips in a steady pace, slowly stretching her canal walls as his manhood move in and out off her. Elena closed her eyes as she felt pain as her sex being slowly stretch, she knew that it was going to be painful at first but it will slowly pass.

Ash, feeling that her pussy was beginning to stretch, began to gradually pick up paced causing Elena to cry out in pain and pleasure; she was finally feeling the pleasure and the happiness of making loving. Ash, hearing her joyful screamed, began pumping his meat in and out of her in a much more fast pace while still gradually building up speed.

"FASTER, FUCK ME FASTER, I DON'T CARE IF YOU TEAR ME IN HALF, JUST FUCK ME FASTER." Elena screamed in ecstasy as she felt unimaginable pleasure course through her body as Ash used her like toy.

Ash grunted as he comply with her loves wish, rocking his hips harder and faster while driving his large cock in and out of her with reckless abandoned. Ash moaned as he felt how tight and warm she was as he fucks her like there was no tomorrow while Elena was screaming wildly as Ash rammed his large genitals in and out of her cunt.

Elena wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, afraid that someone was going to take him away from her while tears of happiness came out of her eyes. She was so happy.

"OH FUCK, I'M CLOSE," Ash grunted as he continue to pound her pussy even faster, even harder so that he could finally release his seeds to her womb.

Elena hurriedly wrapped her legs around Ash's waist while she laid her forehead on his. "Let's come together," Elena said as she kissed Ash hungrily. Ash kissed back as he pounded her pussy with his cock with such forced and speed that the bed was starting move and matched there rhythm.

Ash felt his manhood twitched and with a couple more powerful thrust, brought him and Elena into an amazing climax. Ash unleashed his hot seaman in her while Elena coated Ash member with her sweet nectar. After a couple of seconds, Ash collapsed on top of her.

"That…..was…..amazing." Elena stated with a heavy breath as she looked at Ash, who was now at her side breathing heavily, with a smile."You have no idea how happy you made me right now." Elena said with a bright smile.

"Elena," Ash said with heavy breaths of his own as he took her hand and put it on his member. "Don't think this is over yet." Ash said with a small shy.

"Oh my," Elena replied as she rubbed Ash's still hard cock before smiling at him. "What are you doing then, fuck me. I'm your toy for the night." Elena stated in a sultry tone.

Ash chuckled as he heard those words. "You know what; I'll take you on with that offer." Ash mumbled as he hover her once again. Elena giggled as Ash looked at her with the intent of fucking her like crazy.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 17 FINALLY OVER…..PLEASE COMMENT…..ESPECIALLY THE LEMON…..THIS IS MY VERY FRIST LEMON….IF YOU GUYS CAN…GIVE ME SOME ADVISED IN WRITING LEMONS…I PRETTY MUCH THINK THAT MY LEMON SCENE IN THIS STORY SUCK….**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN REVELATION PART 5: THE REACTION AND THE COMING**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS  
_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

Morning came early for Brock's and Gary's liking. After having a good time last night during the ball, they were now being interrogated by their friends for one special topic; the topic is about their favorite trainer and his secret girlfriend, something that they don't know yet and something that they will not know from them. Still they were not looking forwards to this.

"Okay you two, I'm going to asked again, why did you two didn't inform us about that white hair girl during the festival." Misty asked in a very sharp tone.

Gary sigh again, for what seems like the hundred times this morning, it was lucky that he had instructed Brock to not open his mouth or else they will already be screwed, in more ways than one.

"Ash _requested_ us not to talk about her because of his personal reason." Gary said in his best acting tone. Usually that voice would convince them but not now, not after what they saw last night.

"Don't give us that excused mister, after what we saw last night; do you expect us to believe that?" May asked in an exasperated tone.

"Believe it or not, that's our reason on why we lie to you guys during the festival. Yes I know that those two are _very close _with each other, heck in doesn't take a genius to see that, but I assure you, you three love sick puppies, that they are only friends, disturbingly close friends." Gary stated in a firm tone. He didn't want to lie to them but for their sake and to an extent, hih, he must.

"Even if that is true, you could have told us about this Elena girl, the way she looks at Ash, I don't even want to go there." Dawn exclaimed in dismay.

Gary sighed as he buried his head on the palm of his hand. "You three aren't listening to me, Brock and I kept Ash's secret because he threatened us, and do you know how rare Ash threatened people and there is a reason why he rarely gives threats to people, because if he does, he will follow through with it in spades. And trust me; I don't want to be in the wrong end of his fist when that happens." Gary told them in a frustrated tone. _'Not to mention I don't want to get blown to pieces by those Aura Spheres of his.'_ Gary added mentally.

"But you guys had got to admit, that Elena girl is quite beautiful." Brock commented out of the blue while Gary merely nodded at that.

"She is, I don't blame Ash for keeping her a secret from all of you, who wouldn't want to have that kind of girl all to himself." Gary commented with a sly grin.

The two were then hit by the three girls with their fist. "Would you not tell us that?" The three girls shouted in unison. They didn't want to admit it but they were right, the girl was beautiful and was seven different kinds of sexy, something that they were not.

"Would the three of you relaxed," Gary exclaimed as he rubbed the bump on his head. "We were just stating the truth. She is a very beautiful girl, she's the sister of one of the most famous trainer in this generation, and Ash's uncle usually treats her like his own daughter. That and Ash is extremely comfortable with her, you guys got to admit that those two are extremely close with each other." Gary said with a small smirked. "That and if she could make Ash act all lovey-dovey, then damn it, that girl must have some kind spell on him, I never thought I'll see the day of Ash romancing with a girl." Gary added with a low smirked which earned him another hit in the head.

"SHUT IT MISTER," Misty exclaimed in annoyance. "There must be a reason why Ash is so comfortable with her, add to the fact that both of them disappeared during the ball last night." Misty stated as she bit her lower lip.

Max instantly answered that, wanting to his presence to be known. "Didn't you guys hear what his uncle said, he said that those two already rented a hotel room and they'll be spending the whole week in a hotel somewhere here, together, alone." Max said with a small amount of mischievousness.

The three instantly paled at hearing that. Seeing Ash and, that, that _bitch _talk and how they towards each other acted unnerved them, Ash was never liked that with them, he never acted that sweet, that romantic, or that gentle with them. As they remember last night, one thought came to their heads.

"What does that girl have that I don't?" The three of them asked in unison.

Gary didn't have the heart to answer that. He knew the answer, the answer was simple, Elena had one thing that they will never have, and that is the heart of his childhood friend.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I can't believe it," Sarah stated as she ate breakfast with the group. "I mean she knows Ash for how long, three years, three freakin' years and she didn't even introduce me to him." Sarah rumbled as she devours the food in front of her, not even tasting the flavor of the food.

"What's more is that she's spending every waking moment during her day-offs with him, alone, doing Arceus knows what and the fact that Ash is so comfortable with Elena, Arceus I should have just joined her during her force vacation three years ago, I might be actually be kissing him by now." Sarah ranted as she began reading the paper because of her irritation, oblivious to the scared look of everyone around her. The group has several bad and traumatizing experienced when she's in a tantrum and they don't want to get beaten up within an inch of their lives, again.

"But you guys got to admit, those two make a pretty good couple." Natasha said with a giggle. "Usually men that knows or have interest in Elena usually don't look above her chest; Ash on the other hand is the complete opposite." Natasha stated with a smile. "Ash can't removed his eyes away from hers, it's like his oblivious to everyone their but Elena. It's quite sweet." Natasha added with a giddy voice.

Sarah's eyes began to twitch as she turned a page from the paper, slowly listening in to the conversation, basing on what they see will be her actions taken to have Ash all to herself, or she'll commence plan B (don't get me started on that).

"Well now that you mentioned it, your right. That Ash kid didn't even look below her face, he was staring intently on her eyes." Neil stated in a quite tone. "This actually earned points from me."

"I give him that, his one hell of a gentleman and Elena's seems to adore him." Michael said with a chuckled.

"Yeah and not to mention that he's ten different kinds of hot, have you guys seen his biceps, they were big, not that big, but just right." Tanya said with a small blush.

"That and that guy is very, very handsome, if it weren't for the fact that his eyes were only on Elena, I would have flirted with him until I have him in a lock closet, kissing him for all his worth." Michelle exclaimed with a lustful tone which earned her a hit in the head by Jane and Sarah.

"Do that and you will find your head in a very, very sharp and rusty pike" Sarah and Jane exclaimed loudly, it was very rare for them to be in the same page but when it comes to the man that they loved, they will be in the same page.

"But have you guys not noticed anything strange when those two talk or dance together?" Karen asked with a very curious tone. "I mean I know Elena for quite a long time and if a guy could change her from the shy and timid girl that we know, then that alone would earned him our respect, but the fact that…" Karen didn't say another word as Adan chooses to finish her statement for her.

"The fact that those two had kept each others existence from us is unnerving, right dear?" Adan asked as he drank some coffee.

"Well I was about to say weird, but unnerving is good." Karen said as Adan chuckled.

"I know that you guys are quite unnerved after last night, heck I felt that way the first time I saw them together, I also know that kind of expression the first time I saw them together." Adan said in a chuckled.

"You sound you are delighted with this." Sarah said as she glanced at her surrogate father.

"Of course, why won't I be? Among everyone I know, Ash will be my first and only choice for Elena's boyfriend and vice-versa, hell I'm praying Arceus right now that those two will be together and would stay together." Adan stated gleefully.

It was very fortunate that Henry and Justin were still sleeping because the expression on Sarah's face was truly terrifying.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That…..was…FUCKING….amazing." Elena commented breathlessly as she laid her head on Ash's shoulder. They have been at it for eight hours, eight freaking hours of mind blowing, hardcore sex (I know that inhumanely possible but her, my fiction my pervertish laws). Ash and Elena had been making love for eight hours straight and was rewarded by several waves of orgasm; the two of them were currently in seventh heaven right now.

"I know that I could last that long, I'll thank my Aura training for that, but I never thought that you could last that long." Ash commented with a smile as he regained his breath, he was extremely tired from the heaven that the two of them just endured.

"I'm a woman and more importantly I'm the future wife of an Aura Prince, what I want I'll get. Plus, I'll have my fencing and swimming training to thank for my endurance. I know that you have the stamina of a million Tauros and I know that I can't match that, but the one thing I could is to make sure that I'm a wake while you pleasure me." Elena told him sweetly.

Ash chuckled at that answer; it was very typical of her. "How many climax did you had, I lost count on eight?" Ash asked her as his suddenly glowed with Aura.

"Sorry can't answer that, I lost count at four." Elena said in a chuckled as she noticed that Ash's hand was glowing.

Before she could ask why his hand was glowing, Ash explained. "Do you know what an Aura Soul Union is?" Ash asked with a very careful tone.

Elena shook her head at that."Sorry no, my study about Aura Guardians is not that complete, especially that our sources about Aura is very limited." Elena said as she gazed at Ash curiously.

"An Aura Soul Union is like an engagement ring for us Aura Practitioner." Ash started as Elena listened to him intently; he just got her full attention with those words. "You see Elena, Aura Soul Union could only be applied when a Male Aura Practitioner takes the innocents of his mistress, which in my case, you." Ash said as he smiled at her.

"I can only do this to my mistress that I would be willing to give my heart, my soul, my body, my mind, and my Aura to her and she needs to give me hers as well. It will bind us together for all eternity, she and I will live together and we will die together, our lives will literarily be intertwined and connected." Ash explained in a very low tone.

"So in short, it's similar to marriage." Elena stated, her eyes shining beautifully.

"Yes but this is literally death do us part. If I die, you die, If you die, I die." Ash said in very sullen voice.

"Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, what in the blue hell are you waiting for then, do it already." Elena ordered Ash which kind of shook him a bit.

"Wait, What?" Ash asked, a bit startled at that.

"I know you're contemplating in doing that, that's why your hands are glowing, I'm giving you my permission. This is like getting married to you, only permanent, that way I want it to be." Elena said as she grasped Ash's hand tightly.

Ash smiled at her, it was very typical Elena. _**"(I give my heart to this Goddess, I give my soul to this Angel, My Aura is hers, so is my Everything, I'm hers and she is mine, Bind our soul and let our lives intertwined)" **_Ash chanted as the two of them glowed with a benevolent Aura.

As the light died down, Elena found that her right hand has a tattoo of a blue rose. "I'll explain later what that is, for now, let's sleep." Ash said as he nuzzled closer to her. Elena smiled as she joined his husband in all but marriage to sleep.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So in short, we'll have a telepathic link together, we could feel each other's emotions, and I have access to a quarter of your Aura and I could use that to protect myself if I needed to." Elena inquired as two walked across the town, hand in hand. The two of them had woke up in each other's arms an hour ago and they were now finding a good place to have a good lunch and breakfast. It was twelve noon after all and Pikachu and Koyuki were very hungry, that and they didn't have enough sleep last night because they had to endure eight hours of moaning and screaming from their trainers.

"Yup that's sums it up, the telepathic link will be our mental connection with each other, we could now talk with each other as much as we want through the telepathic link. The emphatic part of the connection is that we could understand the emotion that we have, whether it be loved, hatred or sadness, we feel it if one of us are feeling it will help us understand each other's need better. The next is the soul and life connection which is in the form of Aura. You could use twenty five percent of my Aura, which is more than enough to destroy this town, it's a way to protect yourself because if you die, I die as well, so you could think of it as life preserver." Ash explained as he tried to remember what other benefits she will have because of the link.

"Oh yeah you will also have the basic benefits of being an Aura Practitioner, you will have instant healing, your reflexes will improve a hundred folds, and I think you could used those Aura Crystals that I'm so fond of. The things that you can't do yet are the enhanced strength and speed that I used whenever I'm using my Aura, that needs training and the things you can never do is summoning an Aura Weapon and the Aura Armor." Ash finished as Elena nod her head.

"Ok I understand why I need training for the enhanced speed and enhanced strength, but why can't access those two." Elena asked a bit curious. "We are sharing each other's soul after all." Elena stated as Ash chuckled a bit.

"Well you see, that's the only part of my soul I can't share with you, the Aura Weapon is an extension of my Soul and the Aura Armor is the manifestation of my Aura Spirit to the outside world, those are the things that you can't access with the union." Ash explained sheepishly.

Elena nodded at that before sighing. "And I was so looking forward in using that staff of yours and the armor of yours as well; I think I will look good on that blue robe of energy of yours." Elena whined as Ash chuckled silently.

"I went through the seven layers of hell to have access to my personal weapon and to that armor, it's only natural that I'm the only that could access those." Ash said as they stopped in front of a restaurant. "Let's get something to eat before I start training you on how to use my Aura." Ash said as he led her to the restaurant. That is until their names were called by a familiar person.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So Ash hadn't contacted you guys yet." Sarah inquired as Elena's group and Ash's group walk together to have lunch, seeing that they are connected by the leaders of the group; they would at least get to know each other, for the sake of the future. Well that was the reason for most of them, for the five of them; they just want to discuss the events that happened last night for their own personal gain.

"We don't know Ash's cell phone number so we can't contact us and Ash doesn't know the number of the hotel that we're staying, so no, he hasn't contacted us." Misty answered her in a very quiet voice.

"What about that sister of yours, have she contacted you guys?" Dawn asked with a very worried tone but she didn't even hide the disdain in her voice when she mentioned Sarah's younger sister.

"No not yet, I've been trying to contact Elena but it seems that her phone is off." Sarah answered in a neutral tone, normally she would have hit anybody with disdain to Elena but this is a special manner.

"And we have no idea where those two are staying for the week, that Ash is going to have a lot of question thrown at him when we see him." May exclaimed in annoyance as the three merely nodded in agreement.

"You guys could see those two tomorrow, they did sign up for the doubles competition." Adan said as he conversed with Brock and Gary.

"That's another thing that I don't understand, she's an archeologist, how could she enter a Pokémon tournament." Misty stated in an exasperated tone.

"Well she is our sister. She could probably best most trainers that you guys have come across to in your careers." Jane stated as they looked at Sarah for further confirmation.

Sarah nodded at Jane's words. "I will be the first to admit that Elena is probably the best steel-type trainer I have ever seen, you could thank Papa Dan's guidance for that. She knows that in and outs of Steel type so much that she's a frightening opponent. If she was a trainer and not a historian, she'll have probably surpassed me by now in terms of skills." Sarah commented the three of them look taken back at that information.

"That and not to mention she has Koyuki with her." Karen added with a shiver. "I swear that Koyuki is one hell of a Lucario, she's probably the strongest of its kind." Karen commented.

"Don't forget Pluvia, her Milotic, I don't know where she got her but it easily became one of her most powerful Pokémon." Michael added as Brock raised an eyebrow at that.

"You mean the Milotic that Ash gave her during the festival?" Brock asked as everyone looked at him in confusion while the original three that knows that slapped their fore head, how could he let that slipped.

Before any of them could asked any more question that would exposed Ash's and Elena's secret, Adan intervened. "Maybe we should eat lunch first," Adan said as he pointed at a restaurant, more specifically the two people that was about to enter the said restaurant. To the large groups outmost shock, it was Ash and Elena.

"I think we should join those two or do you guys want to see them in a date." Adan inquired as Sarah hurriedly runs of towards them.

"ASH, ELENA," Sarah called as she run towards the two.

The two mentioned froze as their names were called. "Please don't tell." Elena said as she and Ash looked over their shoulder, only to see Sarah running towards them, their respective group in toe.

"So much for having some major alone time," Ash mumbled disappointedly as they glanced at the approaching group.

"You think I could use that Aura Cero of yours?" Elena inquired as Ash was tackled down by her sister.

"Hey Ashy, how are you this morning?" Sarah asked playfully as she embraced Ash, much to Ash's irritation.

Ash merely smiled uncomfortably as Elena's eyes twitch, her hands unconsciously glowing with Aura, his Aura. _'Easy love, you still don't know how to control my Aura or my cero, if you fired that, you'll wiped out roughly a thousand miles radius.'_ Ash advised as Elena nodded, she wasn't supriced that Ash could communicate with her mentally because he already had informed her and because he is the man who can make the impossible, possible.

But Elena would not let her sister slide, after last night, Ash was hers and no one, not even her sisters will take him away from her. "Get off him Sarah." Elena said as she effortlessly picked her up and throw her away like a piece trash. "You're making him uncomfortable; don't ever do that in front of me." Elena stated sharply as Ash quickly too her hand and led her inside the restaurant, he doesn't want those two slugged it out because of him.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash and Elena sighed as they sat in the large table, with their friend surrounding them. Ash, because of his and Elena's you found bond, could already feel her irritation. In times like this, she was more pissed off than him when their alone time was disturbed by some people, for example, there was an incident concerning Team Rocket once. They found the two making out once and decided to ruin their fun, iot was safe to say the Ash was pissed but Elena was godly angered and those three was beaten within a millimeter of their lives, it was lucky that Ash was their to stop her or else those three idiots would have been buried six feet under. After that, they never mentioned Elena's name or messed with him or even attempted to find him when he disappears.

Ash sighed once again as he ordered for him and for Elena while the rest followed. "So could you two tell us where the two of you are staying?" Jane asked, trying to start a conversation between the two.

"Sorry sis can't answer that." Elena stated as she glanced at everyone with a very sharp tone. "Like I told everyone last night, I cherish and value my short time with Ash, and having Ash all to myself all week long in a room is my vision of paradise." Elena exclaimed causing Ash to blush a bit and the rest to look at both of them indignantly.

"Wait a minute; you two share a room together?" Jane asked with a small blush on her face, thinking of many things that Elena and could have done, in better sense, had done.

Before Ash could say anything, Elena cut him too it. "Of course, were used to sleeping _**together **_when we spend time together." Elena stated as Ash hung his head a bit.

"She's even more possessive than usual." Ash mumbled as he heard his friends speak.

"Wait, what do you mean you two are use to sleeping together?" Dawn asked, trying to hide her anger and jealousy, and failing miserably I might add.

"That's exactly what she meant, Dawn." Ash said, so that Elena could not say anything that will cause him to lose his head. "It's cheaper to rent a single large room than two small rooms so I just rented the large room to save money. Plus, Elena and I are used to sharing a single bed anyway so I see no harm done." Ash answered in a nonchalant voice.

Those words caused some reaction as Karen and the twins whistled at that implication, Brock and Gary merely cough, and a light blush appearing on their faces, Michael and Neil glared at Ash but was answered by a blast of mild killing intent which made them revert their gazed away from Ash in a cautious matter, Adan and Natasha on the other hand merely looked at Elena with a calculating gazed, this was very unlike her, they knew that she loved Ash with all her worth but this protectiveness was intense. The others on the other hand merely glared at Elena, including Sarah and surprisingly Jane.

"So you're paying for the lounging between the two of you?" Max asked, he was the only one not understanding the magnitude of that implication.

"Of course, a gentleman always pays for the lady that he is accompanying." Ash exclaimed with a smile.

"SO that means that you're going to pay for our meal?" Michele and Tanya asked in unison.

"I'm only paying for mine and Elena's lunch, asked my uncle." Ash said in a deadpanned tone.

"So you and him sleeping in a bed together, how is it like?" Karen asked is whisper, excited at Elena's social life.

"Like sleeping in heaven, he's my favorite teddy bear so back off." Elena whispered causing Karen to laugh silently.

"Don't worry; I also have my favorite teddy bear, although yours is hotter." Karen whispered back with a sly smile.

"I know, trust me he has the body of a complete Adonis." Elena whispered with a small smile.

Karen smiled at that. "Keep me the sweet details later." Karen whispered excitedly.

"So you two are entering in the doubles?" Sarah asked as Ash nodded.

"Yup, I figured that Elena and I haven't battle together or a long time and I hadn't seen Koyuki battle for a long time too, so I grabbed the nearest opportunity that presented to battle together with her." Ash said as he caresses Koyuki, which was strangely closed to him. That alone caught the attention of Elena's group.

"Hey Ash, why is Koyuki seems comfortable with you? The last time I check she's only comfortable with Elena." Michael asked as Ash laughed.

"I'm partly responsible for the skills that Koyuki has but to further answer your question, I captured Koyuki during my journey in the Hoenn League, I merely gave it to Elena because she needs a companion." Ash answered with a smile.

"WAIT A MINUTE, you gave this girl that Pokémon?" Max asked as he pointed at the white Lucario while the rest was shocked, how could a trainer like Ash give a Pokémon with such a beautiful Pokémon and unique coloring to someone?

"You better believe it Max." Ash said with a smile and looking at the expression of Max's face, he could already tell what question he was about to asked next. "I know what you're going to ask Max, you're going to asked what kind of trainer would give a Pokémon as rare and beautiful as Koyuki to someone who isn't even a trainer, am I right Max?" Ash inquired with a smile. Max nodded as Ash merely chuckled.

"Max, I know that you are still young without any experienced in life yet and I know that you are thinking a Pokémon trainer not as a man as I do when I gave Elena Koyuki, but because you're going to annoy me until I give you answer, I'm going to tell you what I was feeling when I give Koyuki to Elena." Ash said as he took a deep breath. _'I'm not going to tell what I was feeling that time, for Arceus's sake, that was the day I confess to her but I think this would sufficed.'_ Ash thought as Elena nodded, already reading his thoughts; she was slowly getting use with their new found link, and it only has been a couple of hours.

"You see Max, like I told you guys last night, Elena made the time I travelled in Hoenn worthwhile. Sure you, Brock, your sister, and I went in a hell of adventure, but my time with Elena was truly the most memorable days of my life when I was in Hoenn." Ash said as he chuckled a bit. "I'm not going to say what kind of adventures I had with Elena but I'm going to sat this to you, you won't understand this yet because you're not even a teen, you're haven't yet and I hope to Arceus that you will never experience half the things that I had experience, and you're not even use in thinking with your heart, but the main reason why a Pokémon like Koyuki to Elena at that time is because, " Ash send Elena a small smile as he say the words that would earn him a repeat of what happened last night tonight.

"Every time the two of us accidently meet with each other, every time I spend time with her, every time we bonded, she became very important to me, like a precious jewelry that I like to carve. With her, I felt free like I could do anything, I could be myself for once, and because of that, she became the most important in my life." Ash then looked at Max who was still a bit confused at his words. "Max, when you're older and have more experience in life and if you meet a person similar to Elena, which I would highly doubt you would, because she is one of a kind, but when you found someone that you would be willing to do things that you wouldn't normally do, then you will find the answer to that question, and probably the real answer why I kept Elena from you guys for three years." Ash said as the food arrived, leaving a very confused group to ponder on those words and a very happy Elena who has plans for his favorite prince later the night.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Why are you suddenly heading to Sun Lake Town, Via? We have a lot of things to do in the office and as their barrister and business consultant; you should be here to overlook the company's action and not supervised some tournament." An old man said as he glanced at a very beautiful and sexy brunette.

"Sorry Fernando but I need to go to Sun Lake town to supervise this Tournament, we invested a lot of money here and I don't want to disappoint Ash." Via said with a smile at the thought of the person who gave her this wonderful job and opportunity to work with him.

Fernando sighed as he fixed his tie. "You do know that the money that he had invested in this company since he bought this once useless company is worth over a trillion, young master would not mind wasting a couple of thousands." Fernando stated as Via hit him in the head, hard.

"Shut it senile, I know Ash wouldn't mind wasting money but as his barrister and business consultant, I refused to waste the money that he has earned for this company." Via exclaimed as Fernando chuckled while tending the small bump on his head.

"When you mean earn, you mean his winnings in gambling, right?" Fernando said with a chuckle. "The guy must be a gambling god because he has earned enough money that would take an ordinary gambler there whole life to gain." Fernando exclaimed fondly.

"Yes and he used that money to help orphans and stray Pokémons around the world and also provide jobs for thousands of jobless people, we are the leading game manufactures in the world after all." Via stated as she looked outside with a smile. "And this empire that he built for the people that society had not give an opportunity in life will stand at the top of the business world for as long as I am alive, because he will live as a king after he is done with the world that he is walking." Via said sweetly as Fernando sighed, that speech was not necessary.

"Find go just promised me that you would not to make unnecessary speech like that ever again, geez I get the point. I was there when he bought a worthless company and I was a part of the team that turned that useless company into an enterprise, hell I was one of his gambling buddy for god's sakes." Fernando said as he found that Via had already gone, causing the old man to sighed.

"He offered me the job as the CEO of a future Multi Trillion gaming company, be the CEO to raised the company he said, I'll gain a lot of cash and respect he says. I did earn a lot of money but I don't get any amount respect." Fernando said as he glanced at the picture of him and the Ash and his mistress.

"I wonder if Via is over her crush with the young master?" Fernando asked as he heard the answered to his question via a loud squeal.

"I'M GOING TO SEE ASHURA AGAIN." Fernando heard vIA yelled in glee as he sighed.

"The young mistress really does have a reason to hate her." Fernando stated as he shook he head.

It seems that the person that Elena deems to be the biggest hindrance with her relationship with Ash is about to come, what will she do. What will Via do to gain the affection of the young prince and to what extent.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 18 IS DONE…..NOT MUCH OF A CHAPTER BUT I THINK IT'S A GOOD BUILD UP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER…..I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU GUYS ARE PISSED AT ME BECAUSE I'M WRITING A NEW FICTION THAT IS NOT RELATED TO ANY OF MY OLDER FICTION BUT I JUST GOT EXCITED BECAUSE I BEEN VIEWING SOME NEGIMA MANGA CHAPTERS AND I CAN'T RESIST BUT WRITE ABOUT IT….SORRY FOR THE DELAY…**_

_**ONE MORE THING…I WILL BE WRITING A NEW POKEMON FICTION…..IT WILL BE A HAREM….WHAT DO YOU GUYS LIKE….AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FICTION OR ANOTHER 'ASH GET'S BETRAY BY EVERYONE STORY' AND HE'LL START A NEW LIFE IN A SCHOOL,…. THE TWO OF THIS FICTION BOTH HAS SCHOOL THEMES IN THEM…...**_

_**PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS...AND...SUGGESTIONS  
**_

_**PS… SECRETS IS ALMOST DONE….SEVEN MORE CHAPTERS TO GO**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN: RELEVANT ARRIVAL**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

It was already dark in Sun Lake Town as a private jet was slowly landing on an airport.

"Can you remind me why you're here again?" Via asked in irritation as she gazed at the man in front of him.

"I'm here to keep you in line, just in case." The man replied in a deadpanned tone as he read a newspaper to pass off time. "You tend to overdo things and yourself when left alone during business transactions." The man exclaimed in a matter of a fact tone causing Via's eyebrow to twitch in irritation.

"I do those things to the betterment of our company." Via retorted in a sharp tone.

The man almost snorted at how absurd that statement was. "Would you just admit it that you go overboard because you want to get the young master's heart, something that you shouldn't even bother with because that is something that has been claimed." The man stated causing Via to almost slapped him but she held firm.

"I won't comment on that but as long as Ash isn't married, then it is still a free game." Via retorted with an annoyed expression. "I always hated Ash's decision for hiring you, Ricardo. I mean, Ash already has me and I already have enough knowledge to run this company in his absents." That statement caused Ricardo to chuckle a bit.

"Your right, you have amazing knowledge in the business world, too bad that his mistress doesn't trust you that much and after that incident, the trust that young master has on you dwindle a lot." Ricardo stated with a smirk causing Via to growl.

"I hate you." Via sneered as they heard the plane land.

"I know but we're colleagues and Ash trusts us with the company's affairs, so I suggest we suck it up and do this thing." Ricardo stated seriously as he stood up and made his way to the planes exit. "I wonder if Mr. Goodshow is waiting for us." Ricardo wondered silently.

"Of course he'll be waiting for us. The geezer has been trying to figure out who owns APWA since we started providing the league with fields." Via stated knowingly as the two exited the plane, only to see Mr. Goodshow and two champions waiting for them. "Why did he bring two champions with him? Is he that desperate?" Via wondered silently

"So our company has grown so much that three elites are waiting for our arrival?" Ricardo exclaimed loudly as Via hit him in the head.

"Look alive and don't embarrass us, idiot." Via hissed silently as they slowly approached their client.

"I know so shut it." Ricardo stated as he lightly elbowed her. "And for Arceus' sake, act like a proper lady and not a cradle robber," Ricardo mumbled to her, prompting Via to hit him across the head one more time.

Mr. Goodshow, Lance, and Cynthia gazed at the two in anticipation. "Are those two the owners?" Lance inquired.

"Nope, their just the executives officers," Mr. Goodshow whispered carefully. "Via is one of the most high-ranking executives in APWA, the owners trust her to the extent that they would let her handle all the business affairs of the company. The second one, I don't know who he is but I'm pretty sure that he's an executive of the company as well." Mr. Goodshow explained as he suppressed a shiver. "The two of you, watched your tongue, we don't want to get sued." Mr. Goodshow advised causing Lance and Cynthia to look at him in a confused expression.

"You're joking, right?" Cynthia inquired but the look that Mr. Goodshow gave her answered her question immediately.

Via and Ricardo stopped in front of the three Pokémon pioneer and in a moment and with a deep breath, Via extended her hand for a handshake and smile for all all her worth. "Mr. Goodshow, it's a pleasure to do business with you again." Via said in a sweet, professional tone causing Ricardo to roll his eyes.

'_I hate that tone of voice from her.'_ Ricardo thought as he wished that he was in his office right now, doing the paperwork that always increases every day.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Via, the pleasure is all mine." Mr. Goodshow said as he shook Via's hand before gazing at Ricardo.

Via, seeing that gazed, lightly elbowed Ricardo, giving him a silent order, an order that he obeyed reluctantly.

With a deep sighed, Ricardo extended his hand and shook Mr. Goodshow's hands. "Ricardo, I'm a judge and the company's personal barrister and with no disrespect and to be honest with you, I don't want to be here, I'm just here to babysit this woman." Ricardo said in a deadpanned tone before diverting his gazed on the two champions. "Ms. Cynthia, Mr. Lance, it's a pleasure to see the two greatest pioneers in the Pokémon Battling Industry today but please, tell your respective fan-clubs to stop trying to maim, kill, or murder each other. The amount of cases that I receive in a year that involves your fan clubs brawling with each other is overwhelming and annoying." Ricardo stated in a deadpanned tone, causing the two champions to sweat dropped at that comment and look at him funny.

Via groaned and was really tempted to hit him across the head but held her frustration in a bud. Hitting a colleague in front of their clients isn't what a professional would do but that didn't stop her from elbowing him in the chest, quite hard I might add. "Please disregard what my partner's comments, he doesn't usually do business interaction." Via said in an apologetic tone. "Nor talk to anyone outside of a courtroom in that manner." Via added in a whisper.

"That's because I usually work inside an office, dealing with the company's legal affairs." Ricardo answered seriously before sighing. "But what the heck, I always wanted to see what interest the young master in this industry so shall we cut the chit-chat and make business." Ricardo recommended causing everyone there to nod in agreement.

"Where do you intend to do business with us, Mr. Ricardo?" Cynthia inquired in a neutral tone.

Ricardo looked thoughtful for a moment before taking out a phone. "I'll call the limo, let's talk in a restaurant. Where we sit, talk, and fill out stomachs." Ricardo exclaimed as he dialed several numbers. "And do not worry, this dinner is our treat." Ricardo added as he made his call.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I can't believe that our friends could be that frustrating." Elena complained as she and Ash entered their room. Elena took off her coat and threw it in the floor in frustration, today was not her day but a part of her expected it, unfortunately. After mind blowing sex and being soul bonded with her Ash, a wonderful day like that could only go downhill, courtesy of their curious friends of course.

"I agree with you but you beat Misty's, May's and Dawn's collective butts quite good." Ash complimented as he closed and locked the door behind him. "I've never thought that you could be so ruthless in Pokémon battles though." Ash added with a playful chuckle.

"Yeah about that," Elena trailed with an aggravated tone. "Are you sure they've traveled with you during your journeys because I would expect them to at least be good enough to lick the grim out of your feet.?" Elena inquired causing Ash to chuckle a bit.

"Come on now love, you outgunned them in every aspect and you have better Pokémons than theirs." Ash told her as he suddenly pulled her onto his lap. "But still, I'm sorry that those three were a bit rude to you." Ash apologizes as he nibbled on her ear.

"A bit," Elena inquired while raising her eyebrow at him.

Ash sighed as he went behind her and rested his head on the crook of her neck. "You get the point but I never thought that they would act like that towards you." Ash said with a bit shame. Their friends had followed them the entire day and it was not a very pleasant experience. Elena had to endure the glares of his female friends and he could even hear the insults that they were muttering. If it weren't for the fact that they don't know his Aura abilities, he would have thrown an Aura Sphere on their way. "I'm sorry for their behavior." Ash apologizes again as Elena leaned on Ash before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's understandable plus Justin's behavior towards you was worse than the treatment that I get from those three combine." Elena reminded causing Ash to growl a bit.

"That guy is freaking lucky that he has a pulse right now." Ash growled as he closed his eyes a bit. "I really don't like those lustful eyes of his and I can't believe that you actually stopped me from breaking the damn guys' neck." Ash whined cutely causing Elena to chuckle.

"The guy is still useful," Elena reasoned with a soft chuckle. "Plus you did knock him out with that jab." Elena added with a laughed as Ash rolled his eyes.

"The guy is a wimp; he is actually the first idiot who gets knock out with a single jab." Ash exclaimed with a snort. Elena almost snorted as well, Ash's jabs aren't ordinary jabs after all, those were like bullets going fifty miles a second. "Although, Neil and Michael, those two pack a punch." Ash mumbled quietly as Elena kissed the bruise on Ash's shoulder. Courtesy of the sparring Ash and those two had.

"You went easy on those two, weren't you?" Elena inquired with a soft tone.

"Those two are a bit overprotective of you but I understand that." Ash exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "That's why I allowed those two to give me one free punch before I both gave them a well place RKO. Never thought uncle would teach them how to wrestle though." Ash added while a faint smirk appeared on his face.

"Although, compare to the behavior my female friends showed, I think their bearable when we compare their reaction to Via's reaction when she found out that I'm interested in you." Ash exclaimed causing Elena to frown. "Not to mention the reaction she had when she discovered that I'm dating you." Ash added with a small chuckled

"I hate that woman." Elena whispered as she grabbed Ash in a possessive manner. "I really want to choke the life out of her." Elena whispered as Ash kissed her on the forehead.

"You still can't forgive her, can you?" Ash asked and the awkward silence was all the answer he needed before gently pinning her to the bed. Ash hovered over her body as leaned towards her. "Don't worry my dear, with Ricardo trailing her every where she goes, she won't be doing that stunt ever again." Ash assured her as he assaulted her bare neck with chaste kisses, causing Elena to moan a bit.

"Ricardo is such a good man and he keeps Via in line, which should earned him a promotion and a raised by the way." Elena commented as she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and pulling him closer to her, giving him even more access on her tender and exposed neck. "Although, he should really learn how to talk to ordinary people without treating every conversation like a court trial," Elena added as Ash chuckled goodheartedly as he slowly unbuttoned her bloused.

"I hope he doesn't learn how to talk like an ordinary person though." Ash commented as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse while occasionally grouping her breast. "The way he talks to people is very entertaining." Ash exclaimed as began nibbling on her exposed neck

Elena chuckled as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "Eager are we," Elena muttered excitedly as Ash finish unbuttoning her blouse. He then gently turned her around and he couldn't help himself but lick his lips at the sight of her white laced bra before practically reaping it off, revealing her breast to Ash's lust filled eyes.

Elena chuckled with a light blush as she helped Ash remove his shirt before embracing him closely so that their bodies were touching. "The one thing that that bitch could never have the privilege of having is the fact that I have you to pleasure my body every time I want or vice-versa." Elena exclaimed as Ash smirk at her before ravishing her lips. Elena instinctively kick her shoes off, knowing what would come next, although, she had one prevailing thought that was running through her head as she lost herself to the lust and passion that were dancing between them.

"Take that, you measly-mouthed, cradle robbing bitch." Elena muttered as Ash started ravishing her breast while sliding down her skirt.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Via didn't know why but a cold shiver suddenly run up her spine, something that was instantly noticed by Ricardo. "I told you that you should wore a jacket." Ricardo reminded in a bored tone as the waiter left to get their order.

"And ruin my suit, not a chance." Via whispered as she stomped on Ricardo's toe but it didn't affect him for the simple fact that he was wearing a steel-toe shoes.

Ricardo, shaking his head in disapproval on his colleague's antics, focused his gazed on the three individuals in front of him. "Mr. Goodshow, Mr. Lance, Ms. Cynthia, let's start shall we." Ricardo started as the focus everyone there went to him. "If what Via told me is true, Mr. Goodshow here requested the presence of the two owners of the company but unfortunately, for me anyway, they are away right now and you have us for this business transaction. My question is why are you interested in the owners of our company? As far as I know, those two hadn't yet done anything wrong." Ricardo inquired in a passive tone as Mr. Goodshow gazed at him with an unreadable expression.

"Straight to the point, I like that." Mr. Goodshow commented before sighing. "Truth be told, I merely want to meet the benefactors of the league." Mr. Goodshow stated as Ricardo suddenly looked at the two people beside the elder.

"Via can and will handle the transaction, there is no need to bring the young master and her mistress out in the open." Ricardo stated as he gazed at Via, whom gave him a simple nod. "The young master values his private life and he is very overprotective when it comes to his mistress, that's why they only handle the major affairs while we handle the transaction with clients, to minimize the people that will know of their identities." Ricardo exclaimed as he wore his poker face.

"So please understand Mr. Goodshow, you cannot meet the young master, not as long as we could handle business." Via exclaimed as Ricardo nodded his agreement.

"May I ask a question?" Lance inquired curiously as Ricardo stared at him for a moment with piercing eyes before nodding.

"Ask away Mr. Lance." Ricardo said with a calculative tone, earning him a light elbow in the chest.

"You are not in a freaking court trial." Via whispered in a hissed so that Ricardo was the only who could hear it. Ricardo didn't pay her any mind as he waited for Lance to ask his question and, basing it on the expression he had on his face, he could already predict what question it is.

"Could you at least give us any clue on who owns APWA?" Lance asked in a sharp tone which almost caused Via to narrowed her eyes on the Kanto League Champion but Ricardo's dark chuckle preventedd her from doing so as a cold shiver run up her spine. That chuckled was never a good sign.

"For a champion, you are quite predictable." Ricardo said with a smirk. "I will answer that question with a simple, no. I will not tell you who owns our company, I will not give any clues, I will not even give a hint." Ricardo stated as he hid his predator like smile from his unsuspecting victim.

Lance's eyebrow furrowed a bit as he gazed at the black haired man. "Why not Mr. Ricardo? I mean, the two owners of APWA ….." Ricardo instantly motioned Lance to stop after hearing the word 'two'.

"Please stop, Mr. Lance." Ricardo exclaimed, his smirk becoming even bigger. "That is the only information regarding the two owners of APWA that will go out to public, no more, no less." Ricardo exclaimed as he leaned on his chair.

"You got to understand, that those two value their privacy and if the public knows who they are, regardless if their identities being revealed in public would be good publicity for the companly, would ruin the private life that they so cherish and I am too loyal to the man that gave me this life to caused that." Ricardo explained but the look on Lance's face told him that his answer didn't suffice the curious champion, causing him to sigh a bit, prompting him to reveal a trump card. "Do not worry Mr. Lance. Our boss is not involved in any organization that harms Pokémons or their inhabitants and we surely do not involve ourselves with crime syndicates, unlike those two people that you suspect." Ricardo further elaborated as the eyes of everyone their widen, with the exception of Via who sighed at how frank Ricardo is.

Lance was about to speak but Ricardo decided to quell the mouth of the overbearing champion before it annoys him. "And before you asked, you are not the only one that knows how to gather information." Ricardo exclaimed as he gazed at Lance. "Is that all, Mr. Lance?" Ricardo inquired after winning a sorry for an excuse of a verbal battle against a so called champion no less.

"Could you at least tell us why those two owners of yours are so supportive in Pokémon Tournaments, to the extent that they would sponsor countless tournaments and would give such a large prize?" Cynthia asked as she regained her composure.

"To answer that question, I will ask you a question." Ricardo exclaimed with a chuckled. "It's a simple mathematical question, a secretive trainer plus an elegant archeologist, if you combine those two elements, what will you have." Ricardo asked as Via slapped her forehead.

'_Note to self, slapped him later.'_ Via told herself as Cynthia merely looked at Ricardo in a confused manner, not understanding the question at all.

"If you can't answer or understand my question, then I'm afraid that I can't answer your questions Ms. Cynthia." Ricardo exclaimed as the three people in front of him began feeling irritated at the mere presence of him, something that Via noticed.

"Great, just great, we have three new members of the Ricardo Irritations Club." Via mumbled with a semi humorous tone.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash and Elena watched with mild curiosity as the Sun Lake arena was filled with several trainers. Koyuki and Pikachu on the other hand wasn't even paying attention to their surroundings or their soon-to-be opponents(victims), they both knew that once Ash and Elena battle together, no one, not even an elite could beat them. That and Ash had all his elites and Elena had her best steel-types with her.

"Hey Ash, this is the second time we're going to battle side-by-side, right?" Elena inquired as Ash wrapped is arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. They were in a corner so no one could see them being this close.

"Yup, the first time was when all your money was stolen by a crook and the two of us ended up entering a Pokémon tag-team tournament for you to get some cash for your vacation." Ash said with a light chuckle. "Those were the best battles of my life." Ash commented as Elena playfully pinch his cheeks.

"But that didn't stop you from beating the poor person who stole my money within an inch of his life." Elena reminded as the two chuckled a bit.

"Hey, I enjoyed the battle with you but I won't let that slip and that guy is lucky that his still alive after the beating I gave him." Ash said earning him a playful punch in the chest.

"The last time I check, that guy is still in a coma." Elena mentioned to Ash, causing him to smile in a devious manner.

"That was three months ago and Ricardo had managed to settle the legal things." Ash reminded her as his eyes suddenly landed on the entering people. "Shall we meet them or we evade." Ash inquired as Elena followed Ash's gazed and the sight of their friends made her frown.

"Evade, I don't want to share your attention right now." Elena whispered as she possessively clings on Ash's arm. Ash smiled at that as he felt a pair of eyes on them and he didn't even need to look to know who it was.

Ash gave Gary a simple gesture in order to give him a silent messaged, something that Gary understood as he blocked the two out of the groups' sight. Ash smirked as he guided Elena on the other side of the arena.

"Gary saw us, right?" Elena inquired knowingly. Ash chuckled a bit, knowing that she pick that piece of information from one of his stray thoughts. It was good news for Ash; it meant that Elena was getting comfortable with their new connection.

With Gary and the group,

"Do you guys see Ash anywhere?" Max asked as he looked around the arena. The arena was filled with a lot of people but the two people that they were searching for was nowhere to be seen.

"Elena called me early in the morning; she said that Ash and she would be here early." Adan informed them with a small smile. "And considering that the tag-team tournament is schedule today, I suggest we just wait and watch when those two battle together."Adan advised but the looks that he was receiving told him otherwise, especially the look that Sarah was giving him.

"Can't do that, Papa Dan, Elena and Ash might need my advised, especially that their forte isn't tag-team battle." Sarah exclaimed airily causing Jane to scoff.

"Don't worry about those two, idiot, they'll be fine." Jane retorted with a smug tone.

"That comment is what I expect from a no talent trainer like you." Sarah retorted as the two stared menacingly.

"For the record I am not a trainer but I could still run circles against you." Jane stated with a sneer, almost causing Sarah to snort.

"Yeah right, that was eight years ago, but now, I'll doubt if you're going to last a minute against me." Sarah stated silently as she brought out a Poke ball.

"Wanna bet on that," Jane sneered as she brought out a poke ball of her own. The two began a stare down as the people who knew down groaned and the people that barely knew them sweat dropped at the sight.

"Would you two not quarrel in a place like this?" Natasha scolded the two although the tone of voice she was using told the group that she was quite amused by this scene.

Adan sighed in frustration as he pulled the two apart. "That is enough you two, let's just go and find a place to watch the battles. I don't want to miss my two favorite people battle together." Adan exclaimed as he separated the two. "You can kill each other later but for now, let's go find a place to sit." Adan scolded as the two glared at each other with disdain and aggravation.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You did a nice work setting the battle field, Mr. Goodshow." Ricardo complimented with a yawn. "Although, you could have called our engineers and they could have set-up twenty-six different kinds of battle fields, the battles would have been more entertaining with that." Ricardo commented airily, causing Via to face palmed.

"I apologies for my colleagues sarcasm, Mr. Goodshow, he so used in being an, pardon my language, an ass in the courtroom that he can't speak formally to us normal people." Via exclaimed causing Ricardo to scoff.

"This ass of which you speak only lost once in the courtroom and this ass has the full trust of the young master and the young mistress." Ricardo stated proudly as he slightly sneered at Via. "I couldn't say the same for you thou, especially that the young mistress hates you with a burning passion." Ricardo added with a smug look.

Via's eyes twitch in irritation as she glared at Ricardo. "You have guts to say that in my face." Via sneered as Ricardo shook his head at her, ignoring her completely.

"Mr. Goodshow shall we head to the podium, I really want to watch this tag-team battle." Ricardo said as he and Mr. Goodshow walked away from the sneering Via.

"I see that you're interested in this even as well, Mr. Ricardo." Mr. Goodshow commented causing Ricardo to chuckle a bit.

"Your misunderstood me, Mr. Goodshow. I have no interest in this even whatsoever." Ricardo exclaimed with a broad smirk. "It's just that I have a good feeling about this day." Ricardo state causing Mr. Goodshow to looked at him with a confused expression.

"A good feeling you say?" Mr. Goodshow inquired as Ricardo nodded.

"Yes Mr. Goodshow, I have a good feeling and most of my good feelings are mostly accurate, well most of the time." Ricardo mumbled as the two continue head towards the private viewing room, with Via on toe.

"Tell me Mr. Goodshow, is there a specific trainer that you are interested in?" Ricardo asked after a moment of silence. Mr. Goodshow was taken back at that question, something that Ricardo detected easily. "Just answer the question Mr. Goodshow." Ricardo exclaimed softly.

Mr. Goodshow still looked a bit unsure but regardless, began a conversation with Ricardo. "Well there is one specific trainer that has caught not just my interest but also the interest of the Sinnoh, Johto, and Hoenn champions." Mr. Goodshow exclaimed causing Ricardo to nod before smiling.

"And am I right that this trainer is participating in this even as well." Ricardo inquired with a shark like smile that he hid from Via and Mr. Goodshow.

"Well yes but the strange thing about it is that his participating in the tag-team battle with a girl that I hadn't seen before." Mr. Goodshow exclaimed with a dumbfounded expression. "Which is quite strange especially that his forte is single battle not tag-team battle." Mr. Goodshow added.

Ricardo smile broaden at that. "And this trainer has a Pikachu as his main Pokémon and has black hair with green highlights, right?" Ricardo asked in a whisper so that Mr. Goodshow was the only one who could hear him.

Mr. Goodshow's eyes widen a bit before he narrowed his eyes towards the man in front of him, seeing those eyes, Ricardo chuckled goodheartedly. "I'll take that as a yes and will you please do the two of us a favor and don't mention Ash's name in front of Via, trust me it's for the best." Ricardo whispered to Mr. Goodshow as they entered the VIP watching lounge.

"Mr. Goodshow, Ms. Via, Mr. Ricardo, over here." Cynthia called the three as they approached the Sinnoh Champion.

"Has it started yet?" Mr. Goodshow asked, trying to forget the strange conversation he had with Ricardo.

"It's about to start sir, you made it just in time." Cynthia exclaimed as Mr. Goodshow nodded before gazing at the two entrepreneurs.

"Ms. Via, Mr. Ricardo, this is Lucian, of the Sinnoh Elite four, and this is Professor Caroline, a very renowned Pokémon Professor." Mr. Goodshow introduced the two people to the two entrepreneurs. Ricardo and Via merely answered the introduction with a curt nod as they sat down beside each other.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Hey Sarah, where are we going to sit?" Karen asked as she glanced at her friend in an inpatient way. "The tag-team tournament is about to start and I really want to see Ash and Elena battle together." Karen exclaimed as Sarah threw her a smile, a very force and tainted smile.

"I don't like to sit in one place while the rules are being announced so just keep on walking or I will make you walk." Sarah threatened with a smile as the rules were being announced by the MC, Nurse Joy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first day of the three day tournament is about to begin, the Tag-team battle Tournament is about to start in a few minutes." Nurse Joy exclaimed as the crowd cheer in excitement. "The rules of the Tag-team Tournament is the combination of a contest appeal round and a tag-team battle, the teams would first make a double appeal and the remaining sixteen teams would battle it out, the winner of this tournament would receive the 100,000 prize money and would have the privilege of battling the dream team of Cynthia, the Sinnoh champion, and Lance, the Kanto champion." Nurse Joy announced as another loud cheer echoed the area.

Ricardo eyes widen at that announcement for a fraction as he gazed at the two champions before gazing at Mr. Goodshow. "You must really expect him to win to convince this two to battle the winner of this Tag-team tournament." Ricardo exclaimed in a whisper.

"This is for the future of the Pokémons Industry and also the fact that I expect him and his partner to win." Mr. Goodshow answered silently.

Ricardo chuckled at that as he leaned on the seat that he was sitting on. "Don't worry, Mr. Goodshow, with her by his side, with those two battling side-by-side, you'll need the two champions to actually give them a run for their money." Ricardo stated with a smirk.

With Ash and Elena,

"Pikachu, Koyuki, we'll be using you two for that battle." Ash exclaimed with a smile as he gazed at their two favorite Pokémon. "Pikachu, we'll be using the Dark Spark, Koyuki, remember all the moves that I taught you." Ash told the two with enthusiasm, excited that he and his beloved lover were going to battle two champions together. The said Pokémons nodded as a smirk adorned their face, they were just given a new reason to fight.

Elena chuckled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Looks like this day would be longer that we first thought." Elena exclaimed causing Ash to chuckle as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah but at least we're together in this day in my world, and that is victory enough for me." Ash whispered with a chuckled. "Although, after this, you are taking me in one of your digging sites." Ash exclaimed causing Elena to chuckle as she rested her head on his chest.

"Fair enough," Elena mumbled as the two watched the event and waited for their turn.

With Sarah and the group,

"Those guys battling together, well that's a first." Sarah exclaimed as the group found a sit front row. Well technically, the sight of Sarah had caused a frenzy causing a sit to be open on their way to the front row.

"I'm beginning to pity the duo that would win this Tag-team tournament." Misty exclaimed as she sat beside Brock.

"Yeah, those two are already unstoppable alone but together, I don't even know who could stop them." Brock exclaimed as the rest of their companions nodded.

"And that's the reasoning why you guys would never make it far out in this world." Sarah stated with a serious look as all her friends that were trainers look at her. "Those two are unstoppable in singles battle but Tag-team battle is another different case." Sarah exclaimed as the tournament began but the group didn't even shifted their attention from Sarah.

"In singles battle, those two are great, I won't take that away from them but a Tag-team battle, their combination is probably the worse combination I've seen in years." Sarah stated as she diverted her gazed towards the performing duo. "Cynthia is a strategic type of trainer and she knows every strategy in the book and could execute it perfectly with any Pokémon that she trained and she could also execute them at their best, add to the fact that she could create any strategy out of the blue is something out the ordinary. Lance on the other hand, is a trainer that could and would adapt to his opponents strategy and beat them in their own game." Sarah stated knowingly after recounting her battle with the two champions.

"Cynthia is the stronger of the two champions, heck I'll acknowledge that she's the strongest in her generation and no trainer is good enough to beat her just yet, Lance is a strong second but their battling style is too contrasting with each other that I doubt that their respective Pokémons would perfectly work with each other." Sarah concluded knowingly. "Normally, this team would strike fear to the hearts of ordinary trainers and those two might used that to their advantage but against a pair that has chemistry with each other, this may not end well." Sarah stated as Ash's friends stared at her with an unsure expression.

"But their champions," Max exclaimed in an exasperated tone. "They're supposed to be the best in their region and together, they should be an unstoppable team." Max argued causing Sarah to diver her gazed towards Max.

"The region championship is just a title, Max and title could easily be shattered." Sarah told Max as she smiled at Ash's friends. "You'll understand what I meant after all this is said and done." Sarah told Max as she pointed at the performance of an unknown pair. "Watch and you'll what I'm talking about." Sarah told them as the group watched the performance in silence.

"You know, every time she gives those kinds of advice to trainers, I forget how childish she could." Michael whispered to Adan, causing him to chuckle a bit.

"That's because this is her passion and everyone that has Relana's blood lives their passion to the fullest extent." Adan exclaimed with a chuckle. _'And they love their men with all their heart as well.'_ Adan added mentally.

_**(Scene Change)**_

An hour pass and Ricardo was on the verge of sleeping. The appeals that he was watching that was performed by the last thirty pairs were boring as hell. Some of them were promising but they were still boring in his point of view.

"Via, would you remind me why were funding such a boring event?" Ricardo asked in a whisper to his, begrudgingly, business partner.

"Because it's good publicity," Via answered back before elbowing him once again. "And what do you mean boring; some of them are actually good." Via exclaimed in a whisper. Unlike Ricardo, who has no interest in Pokémon battling, Via has unhealthy obsession in the Pokémon Battling industry. That reason behind that is because, in Ricardo's and Elena's point of view, of her unhealthy attraction towards Ash.

"You had got to distinguish what's entertaining and what's boring." Ricardo whispered to her as he glanced at Mr. Goodshow. "Who is judging the appeal round anyway, Mr. Goodshow?" Ricardo asked out of boredom.

"Solidad, she volunteered to be the judge." Was Mr. Goodshow's simple answer causing Ricardo to snort.

"She must have the tolerance of a saint to judge thirty-one boring performances." Ricardo commented airily, earning him a glare from the three trainers beside him and a groaned from Via.

"I apologizes for my partners airy comments, he really doesn't understand anything outside the courtroom or outside the office." Via explained but the glare did not falter from the three.

"No disrespect, Mr. Ricardo, but please don't insult our profession or the trainers that work hard to make in our industry." Lucian commented, trying to contain the irritation that he was feeling towards Ricardo.

Ricardo merely shrugged before a small grin crawled on his face. "Well at least the next performance would be interesting." Ricardo commented to himself, something that Mr. Goodshow agreed on wholeheartedly.

"Yes, I also want to see why he chooses to enter the tag-team tournament instead of his specialty." Mr. Goodshow stated, earning him curious glances from the three trainers and the one professor around him.

Mr. Goodshow chuckled goodheartedly as he glanced at the four individuals, more specifically Cynthia. "Remember him and his date during the opening dance, the two of them entered the tag-team tournament." Mr. Goodshow stated, causing the two male trainers toe perked up a bit at that subject.

"You mean him and that white haired cutie that he was with during the dance?" Lance inquired with a chuckled.

"The very same girl that had so many glares thrown at her by different women that it's a wonder why she's still breathing." Lucian answered, trying to muffle his laughed at the cold and slightly jealous expression that she had on her face right now.

"The very same one." Mr. Goodshow answered with a soft laughed. He knew of Ash's charm when it comes to attracting women and he also knew how many girls, more specifically trainers, whom has a crush on him. Mr. Goodshow first thought that Ash was gay because of his lack-interaction and interest when it comes to the opposite sex, which absurdly change when he witness how Ash treated his date during the dance, whoever she was.

"I wonder what kind of spell that girl put on him to convince him of entering this tournament together with her." Cynthia wondered with unreadable tone, causing her grandmother, Professor Caroline to chuckle quietly while Lucian merely laughed softly.

"I never thought you to be the jealous type Cynthia." Lucian commented with a chuckle. "And I never really thought you to be interested in younger men." Lucian added, prompting Cynthia to hit him across the head.

"Shut it," Cynthia exclaimed harshly causing Ricardo to chuckle darkly.

"I understand your pain, my friend. Like you, I also have a colleague that is a cradle robber." Ricardo exclaimed while pointing at Via, which earned him another hit in the head.

"Not in front of the clients, shit for brains." Via spat with a feint blush on her face as she shook her head and glanced at Mr. Goodshow."Who is this trainer anyway that caught the eye of Ms. Cynthia anyway?" Via asked, trying to change the subject.

"You don't have to asked idiot. We already know him and his partner." Ricardo commented as he pointed at the field. "Just a warning Via, don't make a move that will piss her off." Ricardo advised as he cited his two favorite teenagers.

With Ash's and Elena's friends,

"Have we missed their performance?" Henry asked as he, Delia, and Justin arrived. Adan sharply glared at Henry at the sight of him and her sister together before letting out a deep sighed.

"You guys just made it in time, it's their turn next." Adan pointed out with a small smile. "They certainly save the best for last." Adan commented, knowing how good those two would perform together.

"Don't get your hopes up," Misty exclaimed in a mutter. "Those two hadn't even battle together yet." Misty stated with a bitter tone.

"And not to mention that she isn't a trainer or a coordinator." Dawn added bitterly.

"But that didn't stop her from beating the three of you yesterday." Jane exclaimed, defending her sister.

"It was a fluke," May exclaimed with a high pitch tone, causing Jane to merely grin.

"It may be a fluke but a win is a win regardless of the way it is attained." Jane said in a sage like tone. "That is one of the basic laws of battles by the way." Jane added smugly as the three said trainer and coordinators glared at her with contempt.

Gary, Michael, and Karen groaned as they were forced to play mediator for the group once again.

"Would you guys come down, their names are being announced right now." Gary stated as their names was being announced by the MC.

In the Arena,

"Ladies and Gentle, after thirty-one stellar performances," Ricardo can't help but roll his eyes with that. "We are down with our last pair," Nurse Joy announced as she made a gesture towards the entrance ramp.

"Please welcome, Elena from South Light Island." Nurse Joy announced as the figure of Elena and Koyuki was shown in the screen, causing Via to almost choked on her own spit.

"What is she doing here?" Via asked loud enough to get everyone's attention but she merely ignored the attention that was gather to herself as she glared at Ricardo. "Did you know that she's here, you spineless bastard?" Via inquired harshly at the chuckling Ricardo.

"Yes, and we both know who Ms. Elena's one and only partner is." Ricardo exclaimed as a feint blush crawled on Via's face before being replace by a deep frown.

"I can't believe that little witch, having him to herself this entire time." Via muttered darkly as she sat down. The five people with them look at her with curious glance, a bit intrigue that she knew the mysterious white hair girl. "She doesn't even deserve his attention in the first place and she sure hell doesn't deserve him in anyway shape or form. But here she is, having him all to herself for her own selfish reasons; I can't believe that selfish bitch." Via muttered as she bawled her hands to a fist so hard that it was enough to draw blood.

The five individuals that didn't knew about her past look at her warily as Ricardo sighed a bit. _'Unhealthy attraction towards Ash, that's an understatement.'_ Ricardo thought as he grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"And her partner, from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum." Nurse Joy announced as Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, appear beside her.

"Shall we end this appeal round with a bang?" Ash inquired as he glanced at Pikachu.

"Sure, the sooner that this tournament is over, the sooner you could take me out to dinner." Elena stated with a chuckled as she glanced at Koyuki. "Koyuki, you're up," Elena exclaimed as Koyuki began a dash towards the field.

"Pikachu, I choose you," Ash whispered as Pikachu smiled at him before following Koyuki, his entire body pulsing with electricity.

"Looks like this cute little couple had already chosen their Pokémons, I wonder what wonderful performance would this lovely couple show us today." Nurse Joy announced causing the two to blush a bit at the mention of them being called a couple while the said Nurse Joy felt a cold shiver run up her spine, courtesy of the glares that she received from a lot of girls.

Ash and Elena shook their head as they unconsciously held each other's hand. "Shall we," Elena asked as she glanced at her lover with beautiful eyes.

"Ladies first my dear," Ash said as he give her a gesture of giving the first move.

"Why thank you love," Elena said as she glanced at Koyuki. "Koyuki, Thirteen Aura Spheres to the sky." Elena ordered as Koyuki's body glowed bright white with Aura as she created a large Aura Sphere, roughly five times her size. The crowd gasped in awe and in amazement at how beautiful the Aura Sphere was. The Aura Sphere was like a glittering white pearl of its highest quality. Koyuki then threw the Sphere towards the sky, causing the large sphere to be split to thirteen Aura Spheres that was practically, the same size as her.

"Look at those Aura Spheres, their glimmering like pearls." Nurse Joy exclaimed in awe as Ash merely chuckled.

"She improved but those Aura Spheres are still far from mine." Ash commented as he gazed at Pikachu. "Pikachu, devour those spheres with Curse Voltage." Ash ordered as Pikachu's eyes glowed bright red as his body erupted with electricity. Pikachu then used the electricity to launched himself to sky while rapidly rolling, absorbing the electricity and condensing the electricity into a thick orb of lightning. As Pikachu rolled rapidly towards the sky, a melodic sound of a violent flooded the air, causing the crowd to be silent in anticipation. As the last bolt of electricity was absorb by the thick orb, Pikachu launched a wave of thirteen large lightning bolts, shaped like snakes, towards the thirteen white Aura Spheres. The bolts of lightning instantly devoured the Aura Spheres, shattering the peal likes spheres, causing glimmering glitters to rain down on the audience.

The audience was in awe at what they saw. The lightning snakes were so realistic that and those white Aura Spheres were like jewels and the sight of the snakes shattering the sphere, it was such a sight to behold.

"Hey Elena, you think Koyuki could withstand being in close proximity with the Dark Spark?" Ash inquired as Elena merely smiled at him. Ash, knowing what that smile meant, decided to wing his plan into action. "Pikachu, Dark Spark then follow it up with Shadow Elegance." Ash ordered as Elena smiled at that.

"Koyuki, Aura Aurora," Elena ordered and the last thing that the crowd saw was a bright flash of white and black.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Well that ended wonderfully." Ash commented as the two retreated into a locker room, a place where they could be alone. "You think that last combination was a bit of an overkill?" Ash asked her causing her to chuckle before giving him a kiss on the cheeks.

"We did turn the sky into a beautiful collage of black and white." Elena exclaimed with a chuckle. "And the crowd was so loud that is actually deafening." Elena added as Pikachu and Koyuki smirk in triumph.

"Yeah, you think the Aurora effect had worn off?" Ash asked her which Elena by a shrugged.

"Nope young master, the sky is still black and white." A voice all too familiar to them exclaimed as the two look behind them, the sight of a smiling Ricardo was quite a pleasing sight for both the couple. "Young master, young mistress, it's been a while." Ricardo greeted as the approach him and instantly gave him a hug.

"Ricardo, old friend how are you?" Ash asked as Ricardo ruffled his master's hair. "And how's the family doing?"

"Yes, how is our favorite barrister doing?" Elena asked as she gave the man a kiss on the cheek. Normally, Ash would have panic with that gesture but Ash knew that Ricardo was like an older brother for both them, so he will let it slide.

"I'm doing great and my family is doing fine but babysitting that woman really gets in my nerve." Ricardo exclaimed as he lock the door. "By the way, you mistress, I gave you five minutes head-start to get young master out of her, Via is close by." Ricardo exclaimed causing Via to stiffen and threw an Aura induced punch to the wall, creating a huge wall. The shocking part about is the fact that Ricardo wasn't even surprised.

'_Young mistress' strength really does multiply when angered.'_ Ricardo thought as Elena grabbed Ash possessively by the arm.

"Thanks for the warning Ricardo and remind me to give you a raise." Elena exclaimed and was about to run off with Ash when Ash suddenly removed her grip from his arm.

"Take it easy Elena; I need to ask Ricardo something before we make a run for it." Ash said as he approached Ricardo. "Hey Ricardo, be a sport and find me an engagement ring or a place where I could find a beautiful engagement ring or a large jewel or crystal. Also, please tell me what's the minimum age for marriage." Ash ordered in a whisper, which caused Ricardo to smirk.

"What took you so long?" Ricardo asked with a small smirk. "I'll be on it as soon as possible and the minimum age for legal marriage is eighteen, sixteen if you could prove to the court of law that you could provide for your wife but that wouldn't be a problem for you now, won't it." Ricardo whispered as Ash chuckled.

"That wouldn't be a problem, trust me it wouldn't." Ash said as he scoop Elena on his arms and made a run for it before Via arrived in the locker room.

"Good luck in the tournament, young master, young mistress and don't worry about Via, I'll take care of the cradle robbing pedophile." Ricardo exclaimed as he chuckled a bit.

With Via,

'Once I get my hands on the freaking barrister, I am going to wring his neck.' Via thought darkly as Cynthia's Garchomp removed the handcuffs that Ricardo put her on when she starring so intently on Ash during the appeal round.

The five people with her merely sweat drop at the murderous expression she has right now.

'_What an interesting duo?' _The five thought in unison.

* * *

_**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I HAD A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK WITH THIS FICTION AND THE REST OF MY POKEMON FICS COMBINE WITH EXAMS, I HARDLY COULD CONCENTRATRE…..**_

_**I HOPE YOU GUYS WOULD REVIEW AND ENJOY….**_

_**P.S**_

_**INSTEAD OF INDING THIS STORY IN SEVEN CHAPTERS, I'LL EXTEND IT AND END THIS FIC WITH TEN CHAPTERS MORE**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY: THE SHAPE OF DARKNESS PART 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

"Gengar, Ice beam," Ash ordered as their opponents' Pokémons were about to attack. Ash and Elena had steamed rolled through their first two opponents, and when I mean steamed rolled, I meant that they completely decimated their opponents like they were nothing, what's more, they did it in the span of three minutes.

"Houndoom, move to the left/Dodrio, dodge," Their opponents ordered respectively as the Pokemons dodge the powerful beamed of ice that instantly created an ice pillar.

Unfortunately for them, Elena was waiting for them to move. "Empoleon, Drill Peak on Houndoom," Elena ordered her Empoleon. Empoleon, in a flash drilled, Houndoom to the ground while spinning like a cyclone, constantly adding additional damaged to the dark/fire type Pokemon.

"Dodrio, get that Empoleon off Houndoom with Tri-attack." One of their opponents ordered frantically.

"You won't touch my beloved's Pokémon, you whelp." Ash growled silently as his Gengar's smile became even more psychotic. "Gengar, pinned Dodrio down to the grown and then use Shadow Ball." Ash ordered as Gengar lunged herself towards Dodrio, pinning all of its three heads to the ground and with a loud, terrifying laughed shoved a point black Shadow Ball onto its chest. The dark ball of energy exploded, instantly knocking Dodrio out.

"DODRIO," It's trainer yelled in dismay as Ash's Gengar walked out of the smoke with a wide psychotic smirked plastered on her face.

"Well that was quick," Elena chuckled as she glanced at Houndoom who was still being drilled to the ground by her Empoleon. "I should really end this too, this is getting boring anyway." Elena commented with a yawned as she glanced at the two people that they're going to battle later.

"Empoleon, end this with a point blank Hydro Pump." Elena ordered as her Empoleon unleashed a burst of condensed water towards the near-unconscious Houndoom, knocking the poor Pokémon out.

The referee, seeing that the match was over, in record time he might add, announced the result. "Houndoom and Dodrio are unable to battle; the winner is Ash Ketchum and Elena Koshi." The referee announced as loud cheer was heard all throughout the arena.

"Now, we will have a five minute break before the team of Ash and Elena will battle the team of Lance and Cynthia." Nurse Joy announced as the crowd began to murmur while Ash and Elena walked to the nearest bleacher.

"Ready for this?" Ash asked in a rather excited tone.

Elena chuckled at Ash's barely concealed excitement as she grabbed hold of his arm. "Let's destroy two champions, shall we." Elena mumbled, oblivious to the glares that were directed towards her by several females.

_**(SCENE CHANGE)**_

"Ms. Cynthia, please turn that girl to mush." Via all but begged as she glared at Elena, her hatred for her runs so deep that the atmosphere around her was starting to freak out everyone there.

Cynthia chuckled uneasily as Ricardo let out a deep sighed. "Don't mind her," Ricardo told everyone with a very disapproving tone. "She is just an overzealous woman who doesn't know when or how to give up." Ricardo stated causing Via to throw him a very hateful glare. "Glare all you want, it won't change a thing." Ricardo added as he glanced at Lance and Cynthia.

"And word of advised from a guy that knows the two of them, those two are unstoppable together so you two will either bring you're A-game or you two will flat out lose, miserably I might add." Ricardo advised as he glanced at his bosses. "And by the way, I would suggest that you two used your strongest Pokémon because the true power of Ash's Pikachu is quite frightening and the power of Elena's Lucario is beyond normal, the two of you can trust on me that." Ricardo stated knowingly.

Lance and Cynthia raised a questionable brow at those words before exiting the podium , keeping those words in mind.

Mr. Goodshow chuckled goodheartedly as he gazed at Ricardo. "Those two are the owners, right?" Mr. Goodshow inquired in a whisper and with a knowing tone.

Ricardo didn't even attempt to lie as he gave the old man a curt nod. Mr. Goodshow smiled a bit as he gazed at the future of their industry. "Could you arrange a meeting between him and me in the near future?" Mr. Goodshow requested with a very polite tone.

"I'll do what I can but I can't guarantee any thing. Ash, young master, only attends to his business if it's absolutely necessary." Ricardo whispered so that Mr. Goodshow was the only one who could hear him.

"I understand," Mr. Goodshow answered back before letting out a barely audible chuckle. "Although, if I may comment, I never expected Ash of all people to established a business." Mr. Gooshow commented earning a chuckle from Ricardo.

"You can thank Elena for that." Ricardo said with a small smile. "Like an old saying says, behind a great a man is a great woman. Ash and Elena is the epitome of that." Ricardo stated as Nurse Joy began to speak.

_**(Scene Change) **_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the exhibition match between the team of the Johto Champion, Lance, and the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia and the winners of the tag-team tournament, the team of Ash Ketchum and Elena Koshi." Nurse Joy announced as the crowd cheered in excitement.

"Man, this people are loud," Elena complained as Ash chuckled a bit.

"I could silence them if you want but I guarantee you, it won't be pretty." Ash offered, not liking anything that would make his Elena complain.

"No Aura Spheres," Elena mumbled, feeling a bit deaf at how loud the people were cheering.

"No, just a mild killing intent enough to send everyone here in shock." Ash said and without another word, emitted a mild killing intent around the arena, which bore the desire effect. Everyone calm down as they all suddenly felt like they were stabbed by a very sharp knife.

"There we go, silence." Elena mumbled in relief.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Surprisingly or not, Sarah was the first to recover.

"I don't know but I suddenly fell like taking a very cold shower." Justin commented as he felt a jolt of fear run up his spine.

"Now that we could actually hear each other, Cynthia, Lance, you two better take us seriously or else." Ash threatened with a friendly tone.

"Don't worry Ash, Ricardo already warned us about the two of you." Cynthia stated as she eyed Elena carefully. "I do hope that you could keep up with Ash, Elena." Cynthia commented as Elena merely smiled sharply.

"If I'm good enough to give Ash a run for his money and good enough to give my sisters a decent spar then I'm good enough for the two of you." Elena said confidently as Koyuki sharply glared at Cynthia. How dare that woman question the skill of her 'mother'?

"Hey Ash, Ricardo and Via, the executives from APWA, do you know them?" Lance inquired with a curious tone.

Ash chuckled a bit at that; Ricardo did warn him about Lance's curiosity about their company. Oh, well, acting time." Well yeah, to be exact, Ricardo, Via, and the young master and mistress that they spoke so highly about, those guys are my gambling friends." Ash answered with a very deceptive tone. "Why do you asked and please, don't tell me that that guy made a foolish business decision?" Ash added in a rather worried tone. He was very convincing.

Lance's faced look relief for a moment, finally, someone who can tell him who the two owners of APWA are. "Could you tell me who they are Ash, I really want to have a talk with them?" Lanced asked in a hopeful tone.

Ash shook his head as he smiled at the rather persistent champion. "Sorry Lance, but I swore to that guy that I won't tell anyone who he is without a good reason." Ash stated much to Lance's dismay. "But what about this, if you and Cynthia could beat me and Elena, I will not just tell you who they are, I will tell you where they are right now." Ash offered with a small smirk. "Is that offer okay with you, Lance?"

Lance was taken back at that offer before smiling. "So when Cynthia and I beat you two, you will tell us who they are." Lance stated, trying to assure Ash's offer.

"If you beat us, not when, Mr. Lance." Elena interjected, not liking the fact that they were being insulted. Champions or not, they were going down.

"Of course, Elena, of course," Lance mumbled, not paying attention to Elena's irritation which aggravated her a bit.

"I'll take that red haired guy." Elena mumbled as she motioned for Koyuki to enter the field. Koyuki nodded as she flipped to the field elegantly.

"Then I'll take Cynthia." Ash whispered as he gazed at Pikachu. "Shall we, partner."

"(Finally, my turn)." Pikachu mumbled excitedly as he leaped to the field, landing gently beside Koyuki. "(Ready, Koyuki)?"

"(I was born ready, uncle)." Koyuki answered as she smiled at their strong opponents.

"Okay Cynthia, let's take this battle seriously at the very beginning." Lance exclaimed as he grabbed the Poke ball of his strongest Pokémon. "I want that info from Ash." Lance added with an excited grin.

Cynthia shook her head as she grabbed a Poke ball. "Men," Cynthia muttered as both of them threw a poke ball to the field simultaneously.

"Dragonite, let's go." Lanced shouted as his most powerful dragon in his arsenal. In a flash of white light, a large Dragonite appeared before them, igniting those who were Lance's fans to cheer their hearts out.

"You know, after we met, every time I see a Dragonite, I can't help but expect it to attack us." Elena commented with a weary glanced at the Dragonite.

"Don't worry dear, that Dragonite is well trained, plus if that thing attacks you that will be the last thing that dragon will do in his lifetime." Ash assured her with a smile.

"Battle Dance, Garchomp," Cynthia announced as a very vicious looking Garchomp appeared beside Lance's Dragonite. The two dragons momentarily glanced at each other before glancing at their opponents and they could already feel the power that they hold, which excited them in battle.

"This battle between the team of Lance and Cynthia and the team of Ash and Elena is a tag team battle, the victor would be determined once both of the opposing Pokémon is knock out, begin." The referee announced as the trainers began giving orders.

"Garchomp, used Dig," Cynthia ordered as her Garchomp dug its way to the ground.

"Dragonite, take the sky," Lance ordered as his Dragonite propelled itself to sky.

Ash smiled as he glanced at the field. "One at the sky and the other one is in the ground." Ash mumbled as he glanced at the sky. "I'll take the ground," Ash said as he glanced at Elena.

"I'll be taking the sky then." Elena whispered before smiling. "Koyuki, let's take that Dragonite down," Elena ordered as Koyuki began her charge.

"It's not going to be that easy, little girl. Garchomp, now," Cynthia ordered and her Garchomp was about to emerged from the ground to diliver a heavy blow to Koyuki when suddenly, a thick electric net prevented her from totally emerging. "What the," Cynthia muttered as her Garchomp struggled with the electric net.

"Don't think it'll be that easy Cynthia." Ash said with a psychotic smirked that actually freaked her and Lance out. "Now, if my research is correct, Garchomp's weak spot is at its left shoulder so Pikachu, Ligthning Blade on Garchomp's left shoulder." Ash ordered as Pikachu charged towards Garchomp, his tail already coated with thick electricity in the shape of a blade.

"That's new but I can't let Garchomp get hit by that." Lance muttered under his breath. "Dragonite, used Twister to stopped that Pikachu from its tracks." Lance ordered. Dragonite began flapping its wings, creating a very powerful tornado that was heading towards Pikachu in a dangerous speed.

"Koyuki, block that twister with Aura Sphere and then charged with Sky Uppercut." Elena ordered, taking advantage of the situation that her Ash set up. Koyuki nodded as she threw one of her Aura Sphere's, cancelling the attack in impact and the attack still had enough power in it to hit Dragonite, making it stumbled for a moment. That was all the time Koyuki needs as she delivers a very powerful blow on the dragon's gut, causing it to gasp in pain.

'_Amazing, that Lucario's strength is quite impressive.' _Lance thought as the said Lucario grabbed hold of his Dragonite.

"Force that Dragonite down with Force Palm." Elena ordered as Koyuki threw a palm strike directly at Dragonite, unleashing a very powerful blast of energy towards the helpless dragon, sending it crashing to the ground.

While Koyuki took care of Dragonite, Pikachu had reach reached his target, hitting Garchomp with a Lightning Blade on her shoulder, making her wince. Cynthia trained her Garchomp so that it could endure a blow on her weak spot but powerful attacks like that still hurt her quite a bit. Ash, seeing that lightning blade didn't give enough damaged, decided to step it up a notch.

"Pikachu, Thunder Cleaver," Ash ordered as Pikachu emitted a large concentration of electricity on its tail, changing the thin lightning blade into a large clever of thunder. Pikachu swung the large cleaver onto Garchomp's weak spot, igniting a scream of pain from her before getting propelled beside Dragonite, who already crash landed on the ground.

The crowd was silent; they just saw two trainers decimate the two champions in the early going of the match.

"Cynthia, Lance, are you two done warming up now?" Ash inquired with a rather psychotic tone."If not then we can't guarantee your respective Pokémon staying conscious much longer." Ash said as Elena nodded in agreement.

"We might not be famous like you two but that doesn't mean that we can't beat you two." Elena added as Ash and she glanced at each other before glancing back at the field. "Oh well, the sooner that this is over, the better anyway. Koyuki, Aura Hunter." Elena ordered. Koyuki raised her hand causing a large wolf like creature, roughly twice as large as Lance's Dragonite, made of Aura to hover above her.

"Okay, that's new," Lance commented in awe.

"Pikachu, Voltage Dragon." Ash ordered with a small smile. Pikachu rapidly rolled like a ball, causing a large, realistic lightning dragon to be shot towards the two unfortunate dragons.

"Lance, I don't know about you but I think it's time you used some defense." Cynthia said a little impress at Pikachu's interesting technique.

Lance didn't have to be told twice. He could already tell that that attack was not good for the health of his Dragonite. "Dragonite, used Safeguard to block that attack." Lance ordered frantically. Dragonite hurriedly erected a large green barrier, just in time for the attack to crash through the barrier, Dragonite was slight pushed back by the sheer force of the attack but was able to hold the attack, albeit barely, until it was dispelled, revealing a smirking Pikachu.

Before they could launch an attack, the wolf made out of Aura suddenly sailed through Pikachu, hitting the off guard Dragonite and pushing him back all the way to the other side of the field.

"DRAGONITE," Lance yelled in worry as that attack was able to push his strongest Pokémon back in such a long distant. He knew that that attack wasn't strong enough to knock his Dragonite out but it was still able to leave some significant damaged.

"Garchomp, used Brick Break on Pikachu and hurry." Cynthia ordered and Garchomp was about to deliver the blow when Koyuki suddenly appeared out of nowhere to block the attack, which was strong enough to created a very small crater below Koyuki. Pikachu seeing the opportunity to land a hit on the overly powerful Dragon, instantly swung an Iron Tail towards the currently vulnerable Dragon.

Garchomp was not the Pokémon of the strongest trainer of all the regions for nothing, evident to the fact that it was still able to block a point blank attack. Unfortunately though, she wasn't able to block the Bullet Punch from Koyuki, the said attack was able to knock the air out off Garchomp, much to Cynthia's shock.

_**(With the group)**_

"Man, those two are good together." Adan commented proudly at the performance of his nephew and 'adoptive daughter'.

"I told that those two suck at Tag-team battle." Sarah commented while waving two small flagd, one of the flags has 'GO ASH, GO' written on it while the other has 'THAT'S MY SISTER KICKING THOSE CHAMPION'S ASSES' written all over it.

_**(Back to the battle)**_

"Cynthia, were getting beat here." Lance commented as his Dragonite emerged from the rubble, relatively unscratched but he could clearly see the damaged that Aura Hunter Attack left on him. Garchomp was a bit busy fending off a barrage of Aura Attacks, some of them not even listed in the move set of an ordinary Lucario, and electric attacks that were so bizarre and powerful that Cynthia made a mental note to asked Ash about it when given the chance.

"You can say that again," Cynthia muttered before hitting Lance across the head. "And would you please enter the battle, Garchomp can't take more of those." Cynthia said pointing at the Aura Attacks that were decimating the field and electric attacks that were strong enough to hurt a Dragon/Ground type, and please take note the Ground type.

"Fine but would not take it on my head," Lance exclaimed, wanting to save as much brain cells as possible. "Dragonite, Flamethrower to that Lucario." Lance ordered and instantly, his Dragonite unleashed a torrent of flames towards Koyuki.

"Garchomp used Sandstorm to cover the sight of Lucario." Cynthia ordered, wanting to at least hit that annoying Lucario with a strong attack. Garchomp, feeling the urged on her trainer's voice, whipped up a very powerful Sandstorm that was able to block Koyuki's sight and was able to stop her from her tracts.

Ash, seeing that his 'daughter' was about to get hit by the flamethrower, decided to protect her by using an experimental attack that he and Pikachu have been working on. "Pikachu go inside of that Sandstorm and protect Koyuki with Reverse Polarity." Ash ordered, igniting some curious expression from most of the people there, the two champions, Sarah and even Elena.

"Reverse Polarity?" Elena inquired curiously.

"It's new and for Koyuki and Pikachu's sake, let's hoped that it works." Ash said and at the same time a strong gust of wind suddenly erupted in the middle of the sandstorm, blowing it off the field. "Well what do you know, it actually works." Ash exclaimed in a delighted tone at the sight of a large wind vortex and at the middle of the vortex were Pikachu and Koyuki, relatively unharmed. Ash smiled became wider when the flamethrower disappeared when it came neared the vortex.

"Could you tell me why Pikachu is emitting a powerful wind vortex?" Elena asked in an interested tone. Cynthia and Lance seemed to be interested as well as they eavesdropped on Ash's explanation.

"Well my dear, lightning, thunder and electricity are one and the same the only difference is the damaged and fire power that they could possessed. All of those three are form by the friction made by the wind when they rapidly grinned on the atmosphere. Electric Pokémons does have electricity in them but they only used that electricity to further power up their attacks, and trust me I could prove that." Ash stated confidently. "So in theory, in my theory to be exact, electric Pokémons produced the electricity they used in battle by emitting a thin layer of energy, not necessary electricity, to trigger the process that I mentioned earlier before adding the electricity stored in their body to control the electricity and to give it more power." Ash explained, not noticing that everyone, trainer, coordinator, or civilians alike were focus on his explanation.

"Reverse Polarity is a move that reversed this process, instead of rapidly grinning the wind to the atmosphere to produce electricity; this move used the atmosphere as a medium to gather and control the wind around my Pikachu while the energy that he emits to add more powers to his electric attacks is now used to manipulate the wind that the atmosphere is gathering and controlling." Ash stated as he pointed at Pikachu. "You see, electricity has higher offensive capabilities than wind but wind has higher defensive capabilities than any other element in the world because of the air pressure that it constantly creates. This air pressure is used to either push or absorbed anything that goes near its current, making it an ideal defensive element." Ash finished his explanation, not noticing the fact that most trainers and coordinators there were taking notes. _'Pikachu control of the wind is still a bit mediocre but it's a working process anyway.' _Ash added in his thoughts.

"You really loved experimenting with elements, do you?" Elena inquired with a small, amused smile at her boyfriend's new discovery.

"I can't help it if nature loves me." Ash commented with a goofy smile.

_**(With the group)**_

"When and how did Ash grew a brain?" Misty asked in shock after listening to Ash's scientific explanation that seems very possible.

"I didn't know that." Sarah commented, trying to understand Ash's explanation word by word.

"Ash had just presented a new theory that must be studied and researched on thoroughly." Professor Oak commented, already planning his researched on Ash's theory.

"Note to self, after this battle, discuss this with Ash in a more detailed manner." Gary mumbled, kicking himself for not thinking about that plausible theory. To add insult to injury, Ash was the one who presented and experimented on that magnificent theory and was able to use it in battle, although Gary had a sneaking feeling that the move itself is not yet complete.

"I should start my experimentation on my electric-types as soon as possible." Sarah mumbled to herself, already understanding the theory behind the Reverse Polarity moved that Ash had explained.

_**(Back to the battle)**_

"Remind me to have a talk with Ash after this battle." Cynthia said to Lance as she glanced at the wind vortex that was surrounding Pikachu and Koyuki. "If my guess is right, the control Pikachu has behind that new attack is still zero and that vortex will only last for a bit longer." Cynthia concluded and truth to what she said, the wind was slowly dying down.

"Once the wind dies down, I'll go take Pikachu while you take that white Lucario." Lance said while Cynthia nodded. They had already admitted that they were no match against those two in a tag-team battle, their teamwork was superb. The logical approached to beat Ash and Elena was to divide them and beat them individually. Not their best victory but a victory all the same. That and they really can't afford to lose to an archeologist, Sarah will never let them lived it down if that happens.

After a couple more seconds, the wind had completely died down, signaling their chance to attack. "Dragonite, hurry and grabbed hold of Pikachu with Aerial Ace," Lance ordered as calmly as possible. Dragonite, sensing the wind had died down, charged towards Pikachu with Aerial Ace, grabbing the slightly tired Pikachu, separating him from Koyuki.

"Elena, you know what to do." Ash said as Elena gave him an assuring nod as Garchomp charged at Koyuki.

"Koyuki charged at Garchomp with Bullet Punch." Elena ordered as Koyuki charged at the overly powerful Dragon, her fist glowing bright red.

_**(Pikachu and Dragonite)**_

"(You know, if you continue flying upwards, I'll fry you)." Pikachu stated in a matter of a fact tone.

"(The sky is my haven; my kind is unstoppable in this field)." Dragonite stated confidently.

"(That may be true but have you forgotten, the thicker that atmosphere, the stronger the electricity that I could generate or have you forgotten my partners explanation about my abilities)." Pikachu exclaimed as his cheeks began emitting electricity. At that time, Pikachu's heart began beating rapidly as some of the electricity that he was emitting had a tint of black on it but because he was in the middle of the battle, he barely noticed it.

Ash, seeing that they were high enough for one of their special attacks, decided to make his move. "Pikachu, Static Discharge," Ash ordered with a snapped of a finger.

"(Nice knowing you)," Pikachu said as his fur suddenly took a golden color. "(I have twenty-seven special moves and this one isn't the strongest but it's strong enough to knock you out at this range)."Pikachu threatened as Dragonite winced at the feeling of electricity slowly surging through his body causing him to let go. Normally, Pikachu would have fallen but Pikachu was able to stay afloat thanks to the mild electric current that his body was currently emitting. "(Sucker, static discharge isn't meant for offense, it is meant for aerial battle)." Pikachu stated, amused at the fact that it was so easy to manipulate the stupid dragon.

"I'm not going to asked how that Pikachu of yours is able to stay afloat in mid-air." Lance mumbled, not even surprised anymore. "But let's see it could fight in mid-air. Dragonite, knocked that Pikachu out of the sky with Dragon Pulse." Lance ordered as he glanced at the sky. Dragonite opened his mouth to send several green orbs of energy towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, block those attacks with Thunder," Ash ordered as Pikachu fired a larged beam of electricity from his body towards the Dragon Pulse, both attacks cancelling each other. "Now used Voltage Drill," Ash ordered hastily. Pikachu began spinning furiously, causing a thick layer of electricity to surround Pikachu before going towards Dragonite while spinning like a drill.

"Seriously, what's up with this kid and electricity?" Lance wondered as Ash's Pikachu's extremely strong electric moves. "Dragon Rush," Lance ordered simply. Dragonite instantly emitted a light blue aura as he and Pikachu clash.

Sparks of energy flew around the area as they tried to overpower their opponents to no avail for the two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Pikachu, Lightning Crescent Fang," Ash ordered as Pikachu somersaulted, his tail glowing bright yellow with electricity as its send a thick, crescent shape lightning towards Dragonite. The attack being point blank, Dragonite wasn't able to dodge the attack as he was send towards the ground while the crescent thunder was slowly grinning his skin and electrocuting his body.

"Dragonite, Dragon Claw to redirect that thing of you." Lance ordered, seeing the damaged that thing is doing to his Dragonite.

Both of Dragonite's claws glowed bright white as it redirected the crescent lightning to another direction, it was so busy directing the attack that he didn't saw Pikachu crashing onto him with a Volt Tackle.

_**(With Garchomp and Koyuki) **_

The crowd was at awe at the wonderful aerial battle but they were further at awe as the white Lucario and Cynthia's Garchomp exchange blow-per-blow in high speed. Koyuki was using every fighting-type moves she knows while Garchomp was able to fend her attacks of by only using Brick Break and Dragon Claw. There battle was fierce and both Garchomp and Koyuki were enjoying themselves.

"Koyuki, I don't like to interrupt but I suggest you step it up a notch." Elena said as she glanced at the Garchomp. _'That is one of the very few Pokémons that not even my sister's Dragonite could beat, this is going to be difficult.'_ Elena then glanced at her Ash's battle, only to see that even Ash's Piakchu was having difficulty fighting Lance's Dragonite.

"Looks like me and Koyuki are alone with this battle until Ash settles this with that Dragonite." Elena mumbled as she smiled for a bit.

"Survive for five more minutes; I'll take him down at that time." Ash assured her with a smile and Elena can't help but smile back.

"Sure," Elena exclaimed as she glanced Koyuki. "Aura Sphere, Koyuki," Elena ordered, at least wanting to make some distant from Garchomp. Koyuki growled as she threw an Aura Sphere towards Garchomp, which caused her to jump back in order to dodged, those Aura Sphere would hurt even her.

"Garchomp, don't back down and charged in with Brick Break." Cynthia ordered as her Garchomo hurriedly charged towards Koyuki, one of her claws to strike.

"Can't believe we're going to use this but, Koyuki, Yukihira." Elena ordered as Koyuki suddenly raised hone of her arms, a giant white Aura Blade suddenly appearing above her. She then brought the blade down and because of its height, it was able to reach and hit Garchomp with ease. The strength behind the attack was able to slammed and pin her down to the ground. "Now go in with and finished it," Koyuki then jumped above Garchomp, the sword raised and ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Garchomp, Sandstorm," Cynthia ordered as her Garchomp managed to erect a small Sandstorm, strong enough to send Koyuki away from her. "Seriously this two, they really have a habit of bending the elements." Cynthia mumbled, worried for a bit._ 'And what the hell is a Yukihira.'_ Cynthia thought, a bit in awe with that giant aura blade.

"Koyuki, Aura Fang," Elena ordered. Koyuki swung the aura blade towards Garchomp, releasing a highly condensed Aura energy in the shape of the crescent moon in Garchomp's direction.

"That's it, I'm getting my ass handed to me by an archeologist so there is no harm done on steeping up my game so Garchomp, Salamander Pulse." Cynthia ordered as Garchomp finally smirked, finally she could let lose. Garchomp opened her mouth and instantly shot a crimson orb towards Koyuki. The attack was so fast and strong that in no time, it was able to decimated Koyuki's Aura Fang and was still able to hit Koyuki, at impact the orb combust into flames, instantly surrounding Koyuki in flames.

Koyuki screamed in pain as she tried to get the flames of her body. Ash, hearing the yelled of pain, give Pikachu an ordered before ordering his 'daughter' to do something as well. "Pikachu, Veil of Thunder, Koyuki, Water Pulse on yourself to extinguish the flames and hurry before the damaged becomes too much for you to bare and follow it up with Aura Recovery." Ash ordered and at the sight of a hastly charging Garchomp, Ash swore before glancing at Pikachu, he was right on top of Garchomp, it was perfect. "Pikachu, the height is just right so protect Koyuki with Storm Breaker." Ash ordered in a dreaded tone and Elena looked even startled at that ordered.

Pikachu, as the Veil of Thunder blocked Dragonite's Hyper Beam, looked a bit startled at that ordered but orders are orders, unfortunately for Garchomp. Pikachu instantly dove down like a rocker, his body being covered by intense electricity. Shape like the tip of a katana, it was able to stabbed the ground between Koyuki and the charging Garchomp, halting her charged, she would have been safe if it weren't for the fact that the attack was able to send a tower of electricity towards her. Normally, this wouldn't hurt her but the electric tower was directed to her weak spot, sending a jolt of electricity through her body, just enough for her to retreat.

Ash sighed in relief as he glanced at Koyuki, she was already using Aura Recovery but the time she'll need to be fully healed would take five minutes at most. The good thing about Aura Recovery was that it was able to erect a shield strong enough to block most attack; the bad thing about it was that it takes too long for it to heal the user.

"Let's see, Koyuki would be out for a while and I have two powerful dragons going after Pikachu in five minutes. That's it plan B." Ash mumbled as Dragonite joined Garchomp, both of them panting a bit.

"(I would never face another Pikachu for as long as I lived)." Dragonite mumbled as he felt half of his body paralyze from the constant electric attacks that had hit him.

"(Try fighting a Lucario that practically knows every ancient aura techniques known to ancient man)." Garchomp retorted, in contrast to her partner, she took least amount of damaged; none of them long lasting like the damaged that Dragonite was force to endure.

"Hey Cynthia, do you have any sort of a plan?" Lance asked with a voiced filled with hope.

"Take out Ash's Pikachu before….." Before Cynthia could finish her words, Ash yelled the words that signaled their end.

"Pikachu, Dark Spark!" Ash yelled and instantly, Pikachu began emitting powerful black electricity. The crowd yelled at the sight of those black streaks of lightning that began flying everywhere, burning everything it touches.

_**(With the group)**_

"So that's the Dark Spark you guys have been telling us." Drew said in awe as he gazed at Pikachu emitting black electricity in a dangerous rate.

"Amazing," Sarah exclaimed in awe. In the span of an hour, she had witness electricity being converted to wind and now she was witnessing this magnificent ability. "I wonder if Ash could lend me his Pikachu once and a while." Sarah wondered.

_**(Back to the Battle)**_

"Lance, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Cynthia asked, amazed at the sight of their opponents' Pokémon emitting powerful electricity.

"Let see, first we have those white Aura energy being thrown at us, then those weird electric moves, then we have electricity being converted to wind, and now black electricity." Lance listed as he face palmed. "Cynthia, are we high or something?" Lance asked in a rather indignant tone.

"No," Cynthia answered bluntly as a loosed streak of electricity suddenly hit the ground below them, leaving a three feet crater at its wake. "And if your Dragonite gets hit by one of those, then you're on your own." Cynthia said, a bit afraid at the damaged that black electricity could cause.

Ash, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes on Pikachu. _'The amount of black electricity Pikachu is generating is twice as much than usual.'_ Ash observed as Cynthia and Lance glanced at him curiously.

"Hey Ash, could you tell us how's your Pikachu is emitting this kind of electricity?" Cynthia asked out of curiosity.

Ash sighed at that question but, nevertheless, answered her question. He needed some time to sort out the sudden feeling of uneasiness. "I'll make this short and sweet; my Pikachu could manipulate electricity in a quantum level, hence the black electricity." Ash explained and it was not surprising that Sarah was the only who could understand that.

"And one more thing, electricity in quantum level sends hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity through anyone's body, that includes Ground-types and the destructive force of lightning and thunder is multiply ten folds . For example." Ash said as a grinned crawled on his faced. "Pikachu, Heaven Culling-Sear." Ash ordered as the crowd waited in suspense, they were all excited to what this magician would do. Pikachu with a loud roar, a roar that even freaked out Garchomp, generated ten black thunder spears around him before firing all of them to his targets in a single focal point.

"(I don't know about you but I'm not going to get hit by those)" Dragonite exclaimed as he flew as high as possible.

"(Ditto)," Garchomp agreed whole heartedly as she suddenly dash away from ground zero. It was a good decision for when the spears impacted on the ground; the culminating explosion was exceedingly devastating. The two Pokémons and trainers gulped in fear when they saw the ten feet wide crater that the attack caused.

"Cynthia, new plan, we avoid that Pikachu while we bombarded him with long range attack." Lance stated as sweat began pouring down his face.

"I couldn't agree more." Cynthia mumbled. "Garchomp, Earthquake," Cynthia ordered, wanting to approached this as cautiously as possible. Garchomp nodded as she jumped in the air before going down hard on the ground, sending a powerful shockwave to the ground, shaking the field violently.

"That is practically useless." Ash commented as the entire field shook, with the exception of Pikachu. "Cynthia, if I may comment, while using Dark Spark, Pikachu is in the middle of an atmospheric field, that negates any form of attacks that is directed around his surroundings, attacks like Hail, Earthquake, Magnitude, doesn't affect my Pikachu anymore." Ash stated and truth be told, his Pikachu was unmoving as he growled at his opponents, his eyes glowing violently.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying." Cynthia said with a shrugged.

"Nope and you can't blame me for doing this, Pikachu, Static Dimension." Ash ordered as Pikachu let loose a massive current of electricity to the sky. The current was able to surround the entire field, creating a dome of black electricity. Dragonite yelled in pain as he suddenly went crashing down to the ground. "Once Pikachu and I used this ability, nobody will leave this field without getting hit by black electricity." Ash stated as Pikachu charged at the two dragons, massive streaks of black electricity scorching the ground beneath him.

"This isn't going to be easy." Lance cursed before taking a deep breath. "But life is never easy anyway, Dragonite, used Twister." Lance ordered and instantly, Dragonitte began sending a barraged of twisters towards Pikachu.

"Intercept them all with Lightning's Waltz." Ash ordered, Pikachu instantly send several beams of lightning towards the twister, decimating them all in impact. After the twister were destroy, the beams changed direction and were now headed towards Dragonite. Dragonite, feeling and knowing the destructive power of those beams, dodged them hastily but to no avail as it followed him everywhere and no matter how fast he dodge, the beams were still able to follow him.

"Homing capabilities, how the hell could those things have homing capabilities?" Lance whined as he watched his Dragonite dodge those beams.

"Stop complaining," Cynthia scolded with an excited smile. "Garchomp, Storm Edge." Cynthia ordered, wanting to show some combinations of her own. Garchomp smirked, her trainer was finally serious. Garchomp swung her arm, sending several tendrils of sand towards Pikachu, Pikachu, being too focus on hitting Dragonite, wasn't able to block nor dodged the attack, causing him to be hit by the powerful attack. Pikachu was sent flying but he was able to land on his feet.

"So I'm not the only one who is fond of playing with the elements, that's good to know." Ash mumbled with a smile. "But in an elemental battle, I won't lose, Pikachu, Predate Cage." Ash ordered and instantly, a cage like structure appeared around Pikachu, with a roar from the little mouse, tendrils of thunder suddenly shot out from the cage, surrounding Garchomp, preventing her from moving an inch.

"Garchomp, gather the lightning with Dragon's Veil." Cynthia ordered. Garchomp chuckled as she felt the black thunder hurting her skin, she hadn't felt pain like this before and it excites her. Garchomp instantly waved her arms around her, causing a veil of wind to surround her. The wind was slowly sucking the tendrils of thunder into one massive bolt of thunder. "Now send that thing back," Cynthia ordered as Garchomp sent the large bolt of thunder back to Pikachu.

"I won't be affected by my own attack, Cynthia." Ash commented as he glanced at the blast of potent lightning that was currently heading his Pikachu's way. "Electric Void," Ash ordered. Pikachu instantly erected a black like mirror in front of him; the mirror instantly absorbed the attack completely.

"Well, you can't blame a girl from trying, right?" Cynthia as both of them glanced at their partner. "Lance, handle the white Lucario, Ash is mine?" Cynthia stated and Lance could only agree. Garchomp would only be _slightly _be affected by the attack, and when I say that, I mean it will hurt like a btich, while his Dragonite could only take a few hits before getting knocked out, to him, those attacks would hurt like hell.

"Hey loved, you think you can handle Lance and his Dragonite?" Ash inquired with a rather worried tone.

"I've spared with my sister's Dragonite before and I do have a small grudge against the Dragonite's so sure." Elena said with a shrugged as Koyuki was finally fully.

"Remember, we are all under the effect of Static Dimension, meaning Dragonite could only fly forty yards from the ground, if he flies farther, well let's just say Lance will be having a fried Pokémon at his hands." Ash explained as Elena nodded.

"Hey Cynthia, I hope you won't mind but I'll be your dancing partner for a while." Ash said with a distinct voice.

"I don't mind but I hope you won't mind Lance being Elena's dancing partner." Cynthia said as Ash chuckled a bit.

"I do mind and I will, one way or another, kick his head off for it later." Ash bluntly stated causing Lance to gulp in fear.

"I'm starting to think that there is something between those two." Lance commented as Cynthia hit him across the head.

"Stop yapping and start taking that Lucario out."Cynthia scolded in an annoyed tone.

"I could already feel Sarah punching my face later." Lance muttured as he motioned for his Dragonite to charge at the Lucario, which he happily did.

"Now before we start, how many special techniques have you developed with your Pikachu?" Cynthia asked out of curiosity.

"27 in his normal state, 18 while under the effect of Dark Spark, so all in all 45." Ash answered. "What about you and your Garchomp?" Ash asked, a bit curious on Garchomp's real strength.

"55," Cynthia answered proudly. "But compare to Sarah, that number is nothing." Cynthia commented.

"Why so, you created ten more than I have." Ash inquired, a bit impress on the special techniques that Cynthia had created for her Garchomp.

"If my info is correct, Sarah had created over 100 special move for his Dragonite." Cynthia commented and at that, Ash was a bit peeved and humble at that number.

_**(With the group)**_

All eyes were suddenly directed to Sarah as she gave them a chuckle. "118, I've created 118 techniques for my Dragonite." Sarah stated smugly.

"WOW," The group commented causing her to chuckle.

"How could you create a move for a Pokémon?" Max asked curiously, feeling that every knowledge he knows about Pokémon were being shattered. "I mean each Pokémon has different move set that differs from each other, why add more moves?" Max inquired curiously.

"Well the second question is easy; I created those special techniques because I refused to be tied down by those rather boring techniques." Sarah said with a shrugged. "You can only raise the level of those attacks to a certain level before it gets old, so I created several techniques for my strongest just for the heck of it, while Cynthia and Ash creates their techniques to prove how strong their Pokémons are and to also to prove their worth as a trainer." Sarah explained.

"Now for the first question, creating a technique has three stages, the Elemental Manipulation, the Execution, and the Naming." Sarah stated as practically all trainers began taking down notes. "The first step would be the hardest for the Pokémon must have certain mastery with its elemental type to create or even to set up the draft for the technique, that step is done internally. The second is easier than the first because the technique must be executed by the body that is done externally. Lastly the naming, that sounds easy but it is also difficult for the trainer must give the technique a name that the Pokémon must remember and the name should also match the attack." Sarah explained as most of the trainers nodded.

"And before any of you could think about creating your own personal techniques, I suggest you raise your level and experience as a trainer before trying to developed a technique." Sarah advised startling the trainers that were already planning some techniques for their favorite Pokémon.

"Why, I mean if Ash had already developed so man techniques so why can't we?" Misty asked, knowing that they were at least at his level.

"Watched this battle and you guys will see why I highly advised you to not create your own techniques." Sarah stated with a faint smile. "You guys need to be in their level to even begin to think about developing techniques." Sarah added smugly.

_**(Back to the Battle)**_

"Garchomp, let's go, Salamander Pulse." Cynthia ordered as Garchomp began lunching a barraged of crimson bombs towards Pikachu. Ash, knowing the power of those orbs, ordered Pikachu to dodge, knowing dispelling them would only cause the field to be ablaze in flames.

"Arceus I hate that move," Ash mumbled as he gazed at his clocked. "It has been five minutes since I used Dark Spark, normally, the effects would have worn off already but Pikachu is still able to used the effects." Ash observed with a frown. The aura that he was feeling around his partner was not pleasant; it was like something was trying to burst out of his little partner.

"I have to visit Pikachu's sub-space later but for now, Pikachu, Hydra." Ash stated as Pikachu suddenly spun around, generating a thick orb of lightning. Nine serpentine suddenly sprout out off the orb, each serpents hissing at the present of Garchomp before charging at her.

"What is up with you and mythology?" Cynthia inquired as she watched her Garchhomp dodge the heads of the Hydra but the attack was persistent as they chased their prey relentlessly.

"The most important person in my life is an archeologist so it's only natural for me to gain interest in history." Ash answered earning a slight blush from Elena, who was now currently battling Lance in a stand still.

"I see," Cynthia muttered in a jealous tone "Let's change your perspective, shall we. Garchpomp, Stone Meteor." Cynthia ordered. Garchomp landed on the ground before slamming her arms to the ground, causing countless pillars of stone to shot out of the ground and towards the black serpentines, the two attacks cancelled each other, much to Garchomp's relief. "Follow with Dragon's Festival." Cynthai added. Garchomp chuckled darkly as she clutched the ground tightly, causing the earth to shake for a moment as a large stone dragon rose from the ground and dashed towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Death Glacier," Ash ordered with a cruel chuckle. Cynthia and Lance were bewildered by that chuckled, that was until the black lightning suddenly took a shade of white on them as Pikachu blasted the entire field with a black-and-white electric attack. Koyuki, knowing that attack formed a barrier around her.

The streaks of lighting began striking randomly, and everything it hits was frozen solid, _**frozen**_. That itself impressed Cynthia and Lance as their Pokémons began rapidly dancing around the streaks of lightning, knowing that once they were hit by those, hands down, it will be all over for them.

"Seriously, how could he used an ice-type move. If my memories is correct, Pikachu can't learn a single Ice-type move." Lance inquired, already familiar on how unique techniques are made.

"I've already told you guys, Pikachu could control electricity in a quantum level, that is done by emitting a special kind of energy to manipulate the atmosphere." Ash commented, already tired on explaning his techniques to his opponents. "The attack that Pikachu is using is not an ice-type move, it is still an electric move, the reason why its freezing everything it hits is because of the effect of the atmospheric energy that the attack is causing." Ash answered as he thought of an attack to end this battle once and for all. _'I really don't like using this attack but considering my opponent has this freakishly strong dragon at her control together with her tactical knowledge.'_ Ash thought as he decided to wing it.

"Pikachu, let's try to end this in five songs, shall we." Ash said as Pikachu only growled, under the effects of Dark Spark, Pikachu could only respond to two things, Ash's voice and his instincts. "First Song, Elegant Static." Ash ordered. Pikachu growled as spears of lightning were suddenly generated around him, this time the spears of lightning were like black crystals. Pikachu send those spears towards Garchomp, which she dodge perfectly.

"Come on now Ash, that kind of attack won't hit my Garchomp." Cynthia commented at those slow moving spears.

"Second Song, Static Concerto," Ash said as the spears suddenly exploded around Garchomp, trapping her into a static caged, shocking Cynthia as well. "Third Song, Static Waltz." Pikachu growled loudly as streaks lightning in the shape of a katana flew out from his body and impaled their way in the cage, pinning Garchomp's appendages, limiting her mobility. "Fourth Song, Lightning Melody," Pikachu then growled loudly as orbs of lightning were slowly gathering above his mouth.

Cynthia, for once in five years, look frantic, it doesn't take a genius to know that that attack spell certain destruction even for her Garchomp.

"I'll tell you something about the Five Songs, Cynthia." Ash mumbled with a gleeful tone. "The Five Songs is one move divided into five and hence, one of the moves that I hate to use. It takes too long to execute, the melody of the electricity is deafening to listen to, and the damaged of the fifth song is difficult to clean up." Ash said in an audible tone as Pikachu unleashed a black, thick orb of condensed thunder towards Garchomp.

"Fifth Song, Hell's Cannon,"

"Garchomp, Dragon Paradise,"

_**(With the group)**_

"This battle is over," Sarah said with a sighed. "A real pity, I really wanted to see what kind of ability that Dark Spark contains." Sarah whined a bit as the group glanced at her for the third time today.

Sarah, feeling the glances of her friends, gave them all a sad look. "Dragon Paradise is the perfect defensive move. That is a defensive barrier that even I can't break." Sarah said as a bright purple light shone from where Garchomp was pinned down.

_**(Back to the Battle)**_

Truth to what she said, a dome of purple energy was suddenly erected from where Garchomp was pinned down. The dome was able to shatter the attack like glass and was able to dispel the cage and the swords that were pinning Garchomp down to the ground.

Ash was shocked at the sight of one of his most powerful attack being shattered. The Five Songs was the third strongest technique that he has.

Cynthia, seeing that Ash was in shocked, decided to finished this before things really takes a turn for the worst."Gachomp hurry up and used Fangless Meteor." Cynthia ordered, shocking Garchomp in the process.

"_(I hadn't used that moved in a while)."_ Garchomp thought as a thick purple orb was spiraling between her hands. "(Oh well, master's orders)." Garchomp mumbled as she slammed the orb to the ground, causing a tower of spiraling purple energy to rise from the ground and head towards Pikachu.

Pikachu, not hearing any orders and the fact that the attack was so damn fast, was suddenly trapped in a spiraling orb that was slowly crushing him. The attack was also able to suppress the black lightning that was constantly leaking out of him.

Ash groaned as he searched for a move to dispel the tower that was crushing his partner. _'Think, an attack that could blow that tower away and hurry, if the Aura that I'm feeling around Pikachu is correct, Dark Spark would only last for another minute.'_ Ash thought as he searched for a certain technique. Ash knew that the purple tower of energy was strong enough to contain Pikachu in Dark Spark state and he also notice that it was suppressing the excess sparks that Pikachu was emitting.

Wait a minute, suppressing.! That was it.

"Pikachu, I know that this is stupid and suicidal at most but, try absorbing every excess electricity that you're generating." Ash ordered, shocking Elena beside him. Ash had said that absorbing that much potent energy was dangerous. "Cynthia had just given us the means to master Dark Spark," Ash stated in an excited tone.

Pikachu's eyes widen considerably as he began absorbing the excess electricity that his body was generating. Normally, it would hurt every inch of his body but now, the feeling was pleasant. Pikachu allowed a smirk crawled on his face as his body erupted with black electricity and dark energy, destroying the pillar of energy that was crushing his body. The black electricity and Dark energy began morphing into a humanoid shape, a silhouette that was all too familiar with Ash.

"Elena, stay behind me for a while and order Koyuki to use Aura Pulsation and Aura Aurora in quick succession." Ash ordered as he stepped in front of his beloved.

"That light is meant for an evolution right?" Elena asked in curiosity.

"More or less," Ash answered in a grimed tone.

* * *

_**IT TOOK ME A MONTH TO PUBLISHED ANYTHING, SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT SCHOOL REALLY TOOK MY MIND IN A WILD RIDE…**_

_**PS... I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND ANOTHER OC POKEMON**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: THE SHAPE OF DARKNESS PART 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

The crowd, Ash's friends, and even their opponent gasped and waited in anticipation as Ash's Pikachu was surrounded by a dark light, they didn't even notice that Lance's Dragonite was driven to the ground by a very powerful Aura combo.

"(What am I, chop liver)?" Dragonite mumbled as he gazed at his trainer, who was still anticipating what would happen next. Truth be told, seeing that small powerhouse evolving was unnerving. It was like another power boost for an already powerful Pokémon. "(Garchomp, you superior little bitch, good luck to you, you're going to need all the luck in the world)." Dragonite mumbled as he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Cynthia, what do you think is happening?" Lance asked in a curious tone as he gazed at the dark light that was slowly taking shape. He was feeling a bit nervous about that.

"The Dark Spark that Ash and Pikachu used wasn't a special technique but it was a special ability, an evolution of Pikachu's static ability, I think it was a state that allows Pikachu to control electricity in a quantum level, just like what Ash said." Cynthia mumbled as she clenched her fist in excitement. "But I think it wasn't yet complete and Ash was gambling to finish this battleoff with an incomplete technique, which backfired against me and Garchomp. I think the last move that I used allowed Ash to complete the ability." Cynthia stated, excited in what would happen and Garchomp was the same as well as she prepared for the worst.

"You guys haven't fought like this ever since Sarah retired." Lance commented wearily. That expression on her face was the same expression she wore when she and Sarah were still rivals.

"You know, when Sarah retired, I thought nobody could battle me in an equal footing anymore but it looks like I'm wrong." Cynthia whispered as she eyed Ash, who was waiting and expecting for the worst. "Finally, after years of waiting, somebody could challenge me again." Cynthia stated in a very excited tone.

"Yeah, that's good," Lance commented with a chuckle. "You've been a handful for the four of us ever since Sarah retired as an active trainer." Lance stated as they eyed the slowly evolving Pikachu.

_**(With the group)**_

"Goddamn, of all the times to forget my camera, why today." Sarah mumbled as she gazed at the dark light that enveloped Ash's Pikachu. "This would have been an interesting research." Sarah commented silently.

"I can't believe it; Ash just discovered another evolution line for the Pikachu's specie." Professor Oak said in awe as they waited for the light to die down.

"I wonder if Cynthia could survive this." Sarah mumbled, knowing full well that even if Cynthia was the superior trainer, Ash's innovation in this battle may make a difference. "I wonder if I could battle Ash and this Pokémon after Cynthia is done with him." Sarah whispered as she shook in excitement. Her excitement for battle was slowly overtaking her. "This feeling, I haven't felt this feeling since that time." Sarah exclaimed as her lust for battle slowly overtook her.

"I want a shot with him," Sarah whispered, tightening her gripped on her Poke ball. "In more ways than one," Sarah then licked her lips in anticipation.

_**(Back to battle)**_

"Ash, I don't like this," Elena stated as she gazed at her lover's Pikachu. "The evolution process is taking too long." Elena exclaimed, adding to her discomfort.

"I know but the Aura Pikachu is emitting is stable, nothing to worry about." Ash said as he conjured a shard of Aura Crystal. "Tell Koyuki to back away for a bit and also tell her to put up a barrier between her and whatever Pikachu would evolve in and also trapped Dragonite in a barrier as well." Ash said as Elena shook her head.

"It's that bad huh," Elena said as she gave the order.

"For them anyways, for me, this would be a cakewalk." Ash said as the light died down. Ash chuckled merrily when he heard a loud, earth shattering, bone curling roar echoed in the arena. The crowd gasped as the dark light died down; they gazed and gasped at the sight of the newly evolved, pitch black Pokémon that was sneering at everyone there.

"Wait a minute, that's a….." Elena was interrupted when the Pokémon once again let loose a loud roar, black electricity exploding from its body.

The Pokémon was like a pitch black werewolf, Anubis hybrid. It stood in an intimidating height of seven-feet. His upper body was bulky and was covered in black fur; its head was like the head of an Anubis with a jewel on its forehead, and its legs were also bulky and were covered by crimson writings, writings that Elena understood. Unlike his upper body, its legs weren't covered with fur, showing of its bulky, pitch black legs. The Pokémon has an anthropomorphic build, allowing it to stand upright. His upper-body was covered with crimson writings that formed an X-like pattern across his entire upper-body. Its entire left hand was covered with a silver gauntlet that goes halfway across his left arm, highlighting its claw and its right hand on the other, or should I say his entire right arm was a gruesome sword. The sword was pitched black and reaches all the way to the ground, the sword looks like a crescent lightning bolt and was connected by a chain that was wrapped around its right shoulder.

"Ash," Elena mumbled as Ash gazed at his beloved.

"Yes loved," Ash said in curiosity.

"That's an ancient Pokémon, it's named is Voltranuc" Elena stated at the sight of the supposed extinct Pokémon.

"Knight of Lightning huh," Ash mumbled in a rather impress tone.

"Not a knight Ash, an emperor, the emperor of lightning and darkness." Elena stated as the Pokémons now known as Voltranuc bare its fangs to Garchomp as it raise his sword over his head. The sword was emitting black electricity before Voltranuc swung it down, sending a wave of electricity towards Garchomp. Garchomp, seeing the attack, raised her arms, both of which were glowing bright purple, and slammed it over the wave of black electricity, bad moved. The attack over powered her and sending an electric shock all throughout her body. The feeling was both quite painful and exhilarating experience for Garchomp.

Voltranuc roared once again as it charged towards the still shocked Garchomp, its blade glowing with black energy, and this time, it was not black electricity. Garchomp was able to caught the blade, stopping the attack but that little move was to no avail as when the sword made contact with Garchomp, an explosion of dark energy propelled Garchomp a couple of feet away from the behemoth.

"Garchomp stand your ground and use Fang Blade." Cynthia ordered as she gazed at the berserker. _'That thing has no self control,' _Cynthia thought in disappointment.

Garchomp suddenly bare his fangs as a thick purple blade erupted from her mouth. She then rushed towards the black Pokémon as they swung their blades towards each other. The attacks didn't even touch their intended target as Ash appeared between them, catching both of the blades with his bare hand.

"This is getting pathetic." Ash mumbled as the crowd gasped at the sight of Ash stopping both attacks. Cynthia and everyone who knew Ash was startled when they witness him appearing between the two clashing titans in a flash.

"Garchomp, stand your ground for ten seconds." Ash ordered as he glanced at the pseudo-legend. "I know that you and your trainer want a challenge and I will give you that challenge in a couple of seconds." Ash said as Garchomp was suddenly overloaded with killing intent as a wave of aura healed all of her damaged that she received from the battle. Garchomp hastily dispel her attack and bowed at Ash in respect, startling Cynthia a bit. Garchomp then backed away from the two as the behemoth brought his fist down towards Ash, an attack that he stopped with a single finger.

"Attacking your master, how distasteful," Ash mumbled as he deflected both the sword and gauntlet and instantly grabbed hold of the large Pokémon's head. "Let me change that for you, Voltranuc." Ash mumbled as both their eyes glowed bright blue, signaling Ash's entry to Pikachu sup-conscious, or sub-space in Aura terms.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I'll be damn, this place change since the last time I visited." Ash can't help but comment as he stood at the middle of a black thunderstorm.

"(I always wanted a change of scenery so deal with it partner)." Pikachu exclaimed as he jumped on Ash's shoulder. "(Tell me, what's my body doing in the outside world)?" Pikachu asked as he glanced at Ash.

"You were about to go berserk when I entered your sub-space." Ash answered bluntly as he began to gaze around. "So, what would I do so that you could regain your consciousness. Like I told you, I don't like losing in front of her." Ash stated as Pikachu chuckled goodheartedly.

"(Seriously partner, you are totally whipped)." Pikachu commented with a chuckle before letting out a sighed. "(You just need to weather the storm and I could get my consciousness back to my body)." Pikachu explained as they both glanced at the raging thunderstorm.

"That'll be easy, considering what my Aura Element is." Ash mumbled as he raised his right hand up, with his palm open. "Considérant (French for Recital)," Ash shouted as his staff appeared with a rainbow colored flash.

"(Three years of trying to perfect that ability, all boiling down to this, although I'm quite disappointed that I have to evolve)." Pikachu commented as Ash began twirling his staff, causing a rainbow colored electricity to be emitted by the staff.

"Well technically, we all have to evolve someday but I think this evolution will have an on-off switch." Ash commented as a vortex of electricity formed around him. "I mean, the dark spark did have a switch so I guess that the evolution cause by the dark spark would also have a switch." Ash concluded as the lotus tip of the staff overflowed with tremendous amount of rainbow colored electricity.

"(Thanks for your strange optimism, I really appreciate it)." Pikachu mumbled sarcastically causing Ash to chuckle.

"I've never been wrong with these things, you know that." Ash said with an assuring tone as he glared at the black storm. Ash opened the palm of his hand and created a silver like portal in front of him before sending the thick vortex of electricity from his staff, through the portal. Interesting enough, the massive vortex of electricity went through the silver portal, the rainbow colored electricity change color to silver and the vortex of electricity became larger and wilder, the electricity becoming more potent.

The massive electrical attack instantly shot up towards the sky, instantly making a large whole on the storm clouds. Ash then began chanting words that only Aura Sage's could understand.

The ability of Aura Sages and Knights are quite different from each other, first, Sages has the ability to create massive amount of Aura Crystals in a moments noticed while the Knights could only create jewelry size Aura Crystals. Aura Crystals are the center piece of every Aura Practitioners for only by the use of those crystals could they access their Aura Element, that or with the used of an Aura Weapon. Now, Sages and Knights used those Aura Crystals in different ways to access their Aura Elements, Sages who has staffs for their Aura Weapons could create large quantity of crystals, they could summon large amount in a short period of times because their Aura Element could only be used in the form of a spell. They could use large amount of Aura Crystals for defense because their spells tends to be too long to cast. The reason why Aura Knights could only create jewel size Aura Crystals is because they incorporate their Aura Elements into their movements and they focus more on offence than defense, in contrast with Aura Sages. Usually, Aura Knights either conceal jewel size Aura Crystals in the palm of their hands while performing different kinds of katas to perform an Aura Elemental technique.

An Aura Prince on the other, having the abilities of both a Sage and a Knight, could used their Aura Element without the use of Aura Crystals because if they used the Aura Crystals, their elemental output would be twice or thrice as strong.

Ash, being an Aura Sage before becoming an Aura Prince, was used to chanting his Aura Elemental Techniques so most of his high level elemental techniques are spells,

"_**Garden of Moonlight Shed your Wrath; Storms of the Crescent Clear My Path, Moonlight Thunder Nova." **_Ash chanted as he raised his staff, the lotus on the tip of the staff crackled with electricity as the sky exploded with silver thunder, clearing the storm clouds in a flash.

"(You should really teach me how to do that)." Pikachu inquired as he witness once again one of Ash's favorite spell.

"Could you chant Aurarian (Language used by Aura Sages to chant their spells) flawlessly?" Ash asked rhetorically causing Pikachu to grumble. "Okay now, what's next?" Ash asked in a serious tone.

"(You don't have to worry about the next step; I'll take care of that)." Pikachu stated as they both glanced at the Anubis like creature holding a black orb.

"Seriously, why does everything special be inside of an orb?" Ash wondered as Pikachu nodded in understanding.

"(Well, an orb does represent the world)." Pikachu commented as the orb began emitting dark energy and black electricity.

"Least talk and get into that orb, we have a champion to beat." Ash stated as Pikachu chuckled lightheartedly.

"Yeah, yeah, seriously partner," Pikachu mumbled as he flew towards the orb, his body continuously emitting black electricity.

Ash shook his head as a faint smiled crawled on his face as he slowly disappear from Pikachu's sub-space. As he disappeared completely, a bright flash of darkness enveloped Pikachu's entire sup-space.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The crowd was in stiff silent as they await the outcome of the stunt that Ash pulled. They didn't know what would happen as the mysterious Pokémon suddenly stop moving, which was rather unnerving. Most of the trainers there had instantly brought out their Pokedex to see if there was any info about the pitch black and scary looking Pokémon but there was none. The only ones who had some idea about the new Pokémon were Elena's crew.

"That Pokémon seems familiar." Henry commented as the rest of the crew nodded.

"You guys know that thing?" Max asked as he gazed at the group of archeologist.

"No, not quite but I could have swore I've seen a scripture of that Pokémon on one of the tablets that we used to study during the day." Henry stated as he gazed at the black Pokémon critically.

"I don't know for sure but I think that's one of the Lightning Emperors." Natasha commented, earning attention from the group of trainers that joined them.

"Those three are already extinct four thousand years ago." Adan stated, finally using some kind of logic.

"True, but come on now, we're archeologist, we are open for history to unravel in anyway shape or form." Natasha exclaimed as she leaned towards Adan. "Ash is the living proof of that remember, or have you forgotten that Ash is the first Aura Prince in almost six generations." Natasha reminded as Adan sighed.

"I admit, you got me there, but come on now Natasha, the only way for a fossil to be reincarnated is by placing to one of those fossils reanimating devices…." Adan was interrupted mid-sentence when a loud roar echoed in the arena. Instantly their attentions were now directed to Ash and that mysterious Pokémon, to their shock, the mysterious Pokémon was now bowing in front of him.

_**(With Ash and Voltranuc)**_

Ash chuckled merrily as he patted Voltranuc's head. "You shouldn't be bowing at my presence, partner, it doesn't suit your new form." Ash stated with a small smile.

"_**(I know, I just figured that it would be a bit dramatic)."**_ Voltranuc said a deep tone of voice before standing up. _**"(Do you know any of my techniques)?"**_ Voltranuc asked as he flexed his sword arm to get the feeling back.

Ash chuckled as he pointed at his head. "You have twenty-four ancient techniques, eight electric type, eight dark type, and eight dual elemental type, currently, you can only use three electric type moves, two dark type moves, and one dual elemental type move, not my ideal move set but at least we could still used a total of twelve moves in our dark spark techniques, and I think we could use Reverse Polarity if things get bad." Ash commented as he gazed at Elena.

"Hey Elena, you can knock out Dragonite now." Ash said and the crowd instantly diverted their attention to the white Lucario who has Lance's Dragonite trapped in a barrier.

"Finally," Elena mumbled with a small smile as she glanced at Koyuki. "Koyuki, Aura Cero," Elena ordered and instantly, Koyuki pointed her paws towards Lance's Dragonite as a thick Aura energy enveloped her paws. Koyuki's eyes widen when she suddenly unleash a condense and potent Aura blast towards Dragonite.

Dragonite, seeing the powerful attack heading his way and having no way of dodging, plus taking consideration the damaged that he receive throughout the battle, could only think of a couple of words to described his current situation. "(Fuck me, I'm screwed)." Dragonite mumbled as the white beam enveloped his entire body.

The crowd gasped in shocked as Dragonite fell to the ground, smoke coming out of his body and bruises all over his body, he was also unconscious.

Lance suddenly groaned loudly as they heard Sarah cheered for her sister. "I will never hear the end of this." Lance mumbled in dismay.

"Lance's Dragonite is unable to battle." The referee announced in a very startled tone.

Cynthia shook her head at Lance's misfortune before glancing back at her opponents. She had faced worst so fighting two crazy strong Pokémon wouldn't be new to her, in fact, she welcomed the challenge.

Ash on the other hand, would have none of that. "Elena, stand down, Cynthia is mine." Ash stated as Voltranuc and Garchomp began staring each other down, trying to gauge down each other's threat level.

"Fine but you owe me after this." Elena whispered as she gave Koyuki to stand back. Koyuki nodded as she jumped to Elena's side.

"Would a picnic besides the lake suffice?" Ash asked in a whisper. "I'll be cooking." Ash added with a small smile.

Elena chuckled lightly as she nodded happily causing Ash chuckle before glancing at Cynthia, a sadistic smile plastered on his face. "Cynthia, you and me, let's end this battle." Ash challenged as Voltranuc's blade began emitting dark energy.

Garchomp smiled excitedly as a purple blade suddenly burst from her fangs. Cynthia, seeing the excitement in the eyes of both Pokémons, decided to roll with it. "Let's end this then, shall we Ash." Cynthia exclaimed as the two Pokémons dash at each other with blinding speed.

"Garchomp, Fang Blade,"

"Voltranuc, Void Cutter,"

The purple blade of Garchomp clash with Voltranuc's sword arm, the resulting clash resulted in Voltranuc's sword arm to shot a blast of dark energy towards Garchomp, sending her flying a couple of feet away from him. Garchomp easily landed on her feet as Voltranuc raised his blade arm causing black electricity to surround the blade.

"Voltranuc, Crackling Shadow," Ash ordered as Voltranuc send a massive, pure black, spiraling electric current towards Garchomp.

"Well this Pokémon had already proved that it could hurt a ground type without hitting its weak point so, Garchomp, Eclipse of Dust." Cynthia ordered as sand began to spin around Garchomp. Garchomp then brought her arms to her chest causing the sand to harden around her, creating a sphere like barrier. The spiraling electricity smash through the barrier of sand, shattering the harden sand but leaving Garchomp unharmed.

"Okay, that suck," Ash grumbled trying to think what moved to used. "Okay, let's try this, Voltranuc, Accel," Ash ordered as Voltranuc suddenly disappeared in a dark flash.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes as she tried to determine what kind of move that was. "Garchomp, move," Cynthia ordered as Voltranuc suddenly appeared behind Garchomp, his sword ready to strike. Garchomp's eyes widen when she was suddenly hit by a very heavy sword strike to her shoulder, causing her to groan in pain. She jumped away from the Voltranuc as he followed in pursuit.

"Garchomp, Gravitational Pulse." Cynthia ordered but Ash would have none of that.

"Not a chance, Voltranuc, Freezing," Ash ordered as Voltranuc brought his silver gauntlet up and launch a black, magentic field towards Garchomp. The magnetic field crept and travelled on the ground as it enveloped the ground beneath Garchomp, paralyzing her in the process. Garchomp eyes widen when she felt that her body parts were suddenly bound.

"Thunder Hunter," Ash ordered as Voltranuc swung his arm sword in an upward arc, sending a three black wolves made out of electricity towards Garchomp. The three wolves hurriedly bit Garchomp in three different body parts, before exploding, causing an electrical explosion directly on Garchomp.

"GARCHOMP," Cynthia shouted as a thick layer of smoke enveloped her favorite Pokémon. Her worry was short live when Garchomp swung one of her arms, blowing the smoke away, her body was suddenly covered in burns but she was still able to stand upright and was still ready for battle.

"I was hoping that that got her, oh well," Ash mumbled as he gazed around the battlefield before deciding to use accel once more. "Voltranuc, charge in with Accel." Ash ordered as Voltranuc disappeared in a dark flash once again.

"Not this time, Ash. Garchomp, Dragon Ignition." Cynthia ordered as Garchomp disappeared with a static like boom.

The crowd was tensed for a moment as the two Pokémons disappeared in thin air before a large boom suddenly erupted as the two Pokémons appeared in the middle of the field, Voltranuc's sword arm being blocked by one of Garchomp's glowing arms. The two smirked at each other for a moment before they began exchanging blows. Garchomp was using Brick Break in order to be in par with Voltranuc's sword arm while Voltranuc used his other arm, which was covered by a silver gauntlet, to block attacks that almost made contact with his body.

The exchange, for the crowd, was like a martial scene from a movie. Voltranuc and Garchomp's movements were similar to the movements of humans while performing martial arts, considering how the shape of their body and how they were trained, it was easy for them. Garchomp was having a hard time in the exchange for Vultranuc's sword arm was constantly emitting a thin layer of electricity that was sending a shocking amount of electricity in her body, it wasn't enough to leave a considerable amount of damaged but it was beginning to annoy her. Voltranuc on the other hand was having travel with Garchomp's powerful Brick Break, being a dark-type, he was weak against fighting-type moves, sure it would take a powerful fighting-type Pokémon and move to hurt him but Garchomp's Brick Break would still leave a considerable amount of damaged if he was hit.

"This is getting us nowhere." Ash and Cynthia uttered simultaneously.

"Garchomp, Ground Saber," Cynthia ordered as Garchomp suddenly leaped away from Voltranuc before slamming her hands to the ground. The ground shook for a moment as Garchomp suddenly pulled a giant-handled blade from the ground. The handled blade was a huge rock with a sharp blade on the edge of the weapon.

"Okay, I'll admit, that's cool," Ash said, with an impress tone. "But this, is even cooler, Voltranuc, Assault Weapon," Ash ordered as Voltranuc's sword arm suddenly emitted a huge amount of electricity and darkness. Voltranuc then pulled his sword arm from the shoulder blade causing a large, black, metallic staff to slowly rise up. After sometime, Voltranuc had completely pulled out his new weapon, revealing a pure black Guan dao. The Guan Dao consists of a heavy, red colored, crescent blade with a spike on the back, the blade was feet roughly two feet in length and half a foot wide. The blade is mounted atop a eight feet long, dark colored, metal pole with a pointed metal counter weight used to balance the heavy blade and for striking on the opposite end.

_**(A/N: Guan Dao is a type of Chinese Pole Weaponthat is currently used in some forms of Chinese Martial Arts.)**_

In exchange for the new weapon, Voltranuc lose his right sword arm. Voltranuc wield the Guan Dao in his left arm as it gave it a twirl. "(Okay, I've seen Ash used his staff countless of times so using this spear would be easy)." Voltranuc mumbled as he performed different kinds of movements with his new weapon, spinning the spear with the used of his left arm.

"I hope Pikachu can mimic my style in using my staff." Ash hoped as Cynthia glanced at Voltranuc is amazements.

"Ash, how many tricks do you have under your sleeve?" Cynthia asked causing both Ash and Elena to chuckle.

"That'll be telling," Ash and Elena said in unison as Voltranuc nodded in agreement before charging at Garchomp. Garchomp brought his handle blade up to block the spear thrust from Voltranuc. Garchomp grunted as the spear made push her back a couple of inches causing Voltranuc to smirk. In a flash, Voltranuc began attacking Garchomp with a series of complicated yet effective spear thrusts and spear slashes, attacks that Garchomp barely block with her handle blade.

"(Okay, this guy is newly evolved but when the hell did this monster learn how to do martial arts)." Garchomp mumbled as she try to fend or block the attacks that was send her way, some of her opponents attacks were beginning to pierce through her weapon and her defenses.

"(What's next after this)?" Voltranuc wondered as he spun the spear around like a buzz saw, slowly grinding the earth made weapon into dust. "(Oh yeah, burry the top of the spear on the ground and kick her jaw)." Voltranuc mumbled as he suddenly impaled the blade of the spear to the ground before using his weapon as leverage to deliver a Tiger Fient Kick (also known as the 619) to Garchomp's weapon, shattering it before landing on his feet and grabbing hold of his Guan Dao and hitting Garchomp with a powerful spear slash, sending her flying.

"Okay, I have enough," Ash mumbled as he massaged his temple.

"You okay Ash?" Elena asked as she gazed at her lover.

"I'm fine but damn it, Voltranuc's just showed me one of the worst polearms usage that I've ever seen in my life." Ash groaned as Elena patted her boyfriend on the back. "That's it, I'll end this battle and show Voltranuc how to properly handle a polearms." Ash mumbled as he gazed at the field, developing a quick fire plan.

"Voltranuc, DRAGOON System," Ash ordered, promptly stopping Voltranuc in his tracks.

"(Is it time for us to end this battle already)?" Voltranuc mumbled as suddenly, eight black spikes sprouted from his back, each having a crystal like appearance.

_**(A/N: The spikes look similar to those attached on the wings of the Strike Freedom of Gundam SEED DESTINY) **_

_**(A/N: Sorry, can't resist, Gundam Seed is my favorite anime)**_

"(Oh well, master's orders, sorry Garchomp)." Voltranuc apologized as the eight spikes launch from his back and flew around the field, captivating everyone their as the eight spikes gave a dazzling appearance as they fly around.

"Amazing," Cynthia mumbled yet she was prepared for anything.

"Hey Cynthia," Ash called out as Cynthia gazed at Ash curiously. "Could Garchomp dodge an attack in eight different directions?" Ash asked as Voltranuc slammed his weapon to the ground, causing the eight spike to fired eight black beams towards Garchomp, Garchomp, not seeing the direction of the attack, didn't have the time to dodge and merely braced for impact. Luckily for her, the beams merely hit her sides, narrowly missing her. That attack startled the crowd and Cynthia.

"That was the warning shot, here's the real deal." Ash said as the spikes dance around Garchomp while constantly firing beams of black energy towards Garchomp. Garchomp, seeing the damaged that those attacks could cause, try her best to dodge their constant firing, barely and narrowly succeeding in the process.

Eight spikes move swiftly, stopping only briefly to launch an attack on Garchomp. The attacks came from eight different direction, making dodging seems impossible but Garchomp was able to dance around the beams, thanks to the constants training her trainer gave her when dealing with multiple opponents, but the speed on which the eight spike moves and the speed of their attacks add to multidirectional way they launch their attacks was slowly exhausting her, something that Cynthia noticed.

"Okay, I need to eliminate those spikes." Cynthia mumbled as she tried to think of a multi directional attack that could destroy those spikes in an instant, sadly, Ash would have none of that.

"Voltranuc, join the fray." Ash ordered as Voltranuc charged towards Garchomp, his Guan Dao spinning like a buzz saw. Garchomp cursed loudly as she was force to dodge in nine different directions, making attacking virtually impossible. Garchomp was so busy dodging that she didn't noticed a spike behind her, the spike fired behind her, and this time she was hit squarely on the back. The beam exploded on impact causing her to stumble down to the ground. The eight spike position themselves around Garchomp as Voltranuc used Void Cutter to send her flying towards the sky. When Garchomp was propelled upwards, the eight spikes fired simultaneously, firing in eight different directions.

"Garchomp hurry and used Dragon's Paradise." Cynthia ordered frantically.

"THAT WON'T WORK," Ash shouted as the eight beams pass through Garchomp's barrier, hitting her in eight different parts. Garchomp yelled in pain as the beams exploded in impact. "Cynthia, let me tell you something about the DRAGOON System," Ash offered as Garchomp slowly fell to the ground.

"For starters, DRAGOON System isn't a move that I created, it's one of Voltranuc's moveset now let me tell you how the attack is form. The spikes are created with the used of harden Darkness, that explains why it gives off a crystal like appearance. Voltranuc's control those pillar by using a thin electric thread that is attached to his Guan Dao, that's why he has to constantly move his weapon. And the beam that they fire is called Railgun and if you're not familiar with a railgun, let me give you a brief explanation, they are condensed, potent, and harden electrical beams. Railgun's are also very thin yet explosive, making them the perfect barrier pericer." Ash explained as he showed Cynthia three fingers.

"Electricity has three special forms, Railgun, a condensed form of electricity, Wind, electricity's raw form, and lastly and the thing that I'll be working on later, a Proton Particle, a beam of super concentrated electricity that it could annihilate anything." Ash explained as he watched Garchomp fall to the ground. "Hey Cynthia, forgive me for this but eight Railgun beams of that caliber from eight different directions isn't enough to KO your Garchomp so let me end this in the way I know how, Voltranuc, Reverse Polarity." Ash ordered causing a massive wind vortex to surround Voltranuc but this time, with the used of his Guan Dao, Voltranuc was able to control the wind current by spinning his weapon around his body.

"Wait a minute; you said that that move isn't complete." Cynthia asked, suddenly fearing for her Garchomp's safety.

"Your right, it isn't yet finished but by using Voltranuc's Guan Dao, we can now control the wind vortex and forged it into a much evolve technique." Ash said as he tried to dig up a move that Pikachu had seen him perform when using the wind element. Ash, having the element of electricity as his Aura Element, created Reverse Polarity for his own used.

"That will do just fine," Ash said as he glanced at Voltranuc and the falling Garchomp. "Voltranuc, Euros Loop." Ash ordered with a snap of a finger.

"(Okay, I've seen him do that technique a hundred times, so here goes nothing)," Voltranuc mumbled as he dashed towards the landing point of Garchomp. Manipulating the wind vortex with his Guan Dao, he swung the spear in a circular motion, directing the wind current to the ground. A large tornado erupted from the Guan Dao to the ground, trapping Garchomp in the middle of the tornado, shredding every inch of her body. The tornado also propelled her upwards, causing the enhancement of shredding effect. The tornado lasted for only ten seconds as Garchomp fell to the ground, unconscious but a smile plastered on her face.

The crowd was silence as they just witness two champions be defeated by two unknown trainer, technically one trainer for his partner was just an archeologist. The silence was so stiff that they could here Ash's footstep as he approached Voltranuc.

"Hey partner, you did well." Ash commented as Voltranuc nodded before smiling sadly.

"(Are you going to keep me in my Poke ball now, seeing that I am a seven-foot tall behemoth now)?" Voltranuc asked in a rather dull tone.

"Well, no," Ash said as he punch Voltranuc with a fist loaded with Aura. "You can turn back into a Pikachu now, Voltranuc." Ash told him as a small black flash suddenly enveloped Voltranuc, when the flash died down, Pikachu fell on Ash's arms, unconscious. That display caused the crowd to be stunned stupid.

Ash patted Pikachu on the head before glancing at the referee. "Hey ref, we won so start announcing." Ash said as he hurriedly walk towards the smiling Elena and rather cheerful Koyuki.

The referee quickly slapped his sense as he raised his arms. "Garchomp can no longer battle, this battle goes to Ash Ketchum and Elena Koshi." The referee announced as the crowd was to stand to even give Ash and Elena their applause.

"This is to be expected," Elena commented as Ash wrapped his arm around her shoulder before pulling her close to him.

"So, when do you want that picnic that I promised you?" Ash asked with a sweet tone.

Elena could only chuckle as she rested her head on Ash's shoulder. "Tonight would be nice," Elena said to him as the two walk in that position, prompting every girl in the arena to stare or glare at Elena with outmost jealousy.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash and Elena were currently in the locker room, gathering their belongings, which was a few.

"So after we deposit Pikachu and the rest of our Pokémons in the Pokémon Center, what do you say about lunch, my treat?" Ash asked as the prepared to leave the locker room.

"Sure why not," Elena accepted with a smile before a frown cross her face. "Let's get the hell out of here before that woman appears out of nowhere." Elena commented as Ash nodded. He has nothing against Via, she was a friend after all, but the fact that she almost break them off still piss both of them off to this day.

"Young master, young mistress, are you there?" Ricardo asked as he knocked on the door.

Both Ash and Elena shared a sigh of relief when they heard Ricardo's voice; he was probably the only one that two of them were comfortable talking with in the moment. Ash knew that if he talks with his friends, they would annoy him with questions involving his and Pikachu's techniques and Elena knew that Sarah would instantly jumped on him at the sight of him.

'_Why does my Ash have to be so damn sexy?'_ Elena wondered as Ricardo entered their locker room.

"Stellar performance, both of you." Ricardo complimented with a small smile causing the two to chuckle simultaneously.

"Let's thank nature's love for me for that," Ash said with a humorous tone as he glanced at Pikachu. "That and the teamwork that me and Elena have and not to mention Pikachu's sudden evolution and Koyuki's wondrous execution of those Aura techniques." Ash added as he listed even more reason why they won.

"In short, they didn't know any of our skills, which we used to our advantage." Elena concluded as she covered Ash's mouth. "Ricardo, would you please be a dear and distract Via for us, me and Ash are going to have lunch after we deposit Pikachu to the Pokémon Center?" Elena ordered something rare for her.

Ricardo chuckled lightly before bowing. "As you command, young mistress," Ricardo said as they heard another knock on the door.

"Ash, are you their?" A voiced that was all too familiar for Ash asked.

"Great, visitors," Ash mumbled with a sighed. "Cynthia, Lance, I'm here, come in." Ash said as the two opened to reveal the two champions that they had previous defeated.

"Hey Ash, Elena," Cynthia greeted as her eyes landed on Ricardo. "What are you doing here, Mr. Ricardo?" Cynthia asked at the sight of Ricardo.

Ricardo instantly wore a passive expression as he gave the two a curt nod. "I am only here to congratulate the friends of my masters; after all, beating the two of you is quite an achievement." Ricardo stated in a mocking tone, causing the Ash and Elena face palm.

'_He still hasn't change, his social skill still suck.'_ The two thought simultaneously as Lance and Cynthia glared at him.

"Okay you two please don't kill Ricardo." Ash requested as he went between the two champions and Ricardo. "His social skills may suck but he is very hard to replace." Ash said causing Elena to nod.

"He lacks social skills but he is the perfect lawyer and he has an IQ of 360." Elena added as Ricardo nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Ash asked as he gave Lance a sharp glance. "And no, you lost Lance so I won't tell you who owns APWA." Ash exclaimed as Lance nodded.

"We understand Ash but we are not here for that." Lance stated, although he cursed himself at his latest defeat, not only did he lose but he gave Sarah another topic to mock him with. "We're just a bit curious about that Pokémon that Pikachu evolved into." Lance said causing Ash to narrow his eyes on Lance.

"I will not give nor present my partner as a lab rat and if you even suggest it, I will break you in half." Ash threatened with a voice that promised pain and suffering, a voice that Ricardo was familiar off. There was a time when someone disrespected Elena in Ash presence where Ricardo was present, Ash warned him to apologize and the guy ended up spitting on her face. The beating that Ash gave that guy was the single, most brutal beating that Ash gave on anyone and both Ricardo and Elena felt pity on the guy.

Lance instantly back down as he raised his hand in defense. "I didn't come here for that Ash; I'm just here to talk about our battle." Lance stated causing Ash to smile.

"Let's talk tomorrow; I do owe Elena lunch for tagging with me in this battle." Ash said as he lead Elena to the door, only to be stopped by Cynthia when she reached for his hand.

"You won't mind if I tagged along, right Ash?" Cynthia asked in a passive tone.

Elena narrowed her eyes on her as Cynthia gave Ash a sly smile. "I could give you a couple of tips so that you could perfect the Reverse Polarity move of yours." Cynthia offered causing Elena to swat her hand off Ash.

"Sorry Ms. Cynthia, Ash is taken for the afternoon." Elena stated as she dragged Ash away from one of his admirers, unfortunately though when she opened the door, Sarah suddenly burst from the door and tackled Ash down to the ground, hugging him.

"Hey Ash, you were amazing." Sarah said, greeting Ash in a very affectionate way. Ricardo almost chuckled at his boss' predicament, he does have away to charm seemingly every girl he comes to contact with.

"Hey Sarah," Ash greeted before struggling to removed her hold on him. "Could you get off me," Ash asked politely causing Sarah to chuckle.

"No," Sarah answered as Elena Cynthia easily removed her from him.

"Could you greet him normally?" Elena asked in a rather frustrated tone.

"What would be the fun of that?" Sarah asked in a playful tone as Cynthia grunted.

"Try acting your age for once, would you?" Cynthia exclaimed as Sarah laughed softly.

"I'm only eighteen you know," Sarah stated as he grabbed hold of Ash's arm. "Hey Ash, want to go out with me?" Sarah asked out of the blue causing Elena to forcefully removed Ash from Sarah's gripped.

"Like I told this blond idiot," Cynthia suddenly had a thick mark on her forehead at that remark. "Ash is taken for the afternoon." Elena stated as she stared eye-to-eye with her sister.

"You had him for three years; let me borrow him for a couple of hours." Sarah said as she pulled Ash to her.

"I don't care how long I had him, the answer is no," Elena hissed as she pulled Ash to her direction. In no time at all, the two siblings began a tugged of war, with Ash as the prize.

Ricardo chuckled, imagining what would Via's reaction to this sight. _'I never would have never imagine young mistress._' sister would be interest with her boyfriend.' Ricardo chuckled even more loudly at the thought. 'Via would blow at this sight.' Ricardo thought when the door suddenly burst open.

"YOUNG MASTER," A voice shouted, causing the three people there to freeze.

'_OH SHIT,'_ Ash and Ricardo thought as Ash was suddenly tackled to the ground by a very excited Via.

"Young master, you were amazing back there." Via complimented as the three girls glared at the new arrival. Elena was seething with rage as Ash's aura was slowly surrounding her, luckily that amount that she was emitting was so minuscule that it was not seen by normal humans.

"Thanks, Via," Ash reluctantly reply as Via began cuddling on his chest. After that little stun Via pulled, there was one rule, more like a law, that his gambling friends made when Via and Elena are around, the rule states that if you value your life or if you want to see the sun shines once again, then you should prevent the two from ever being in the same room together.

"Could you get off me, Via?" Ash asked in a polite tone, he could already felt the Aura the Elena was emitting_. 'Never thought my Aura could be that demented.'_ Ash added as Via chuckled.

"But I haven't given you your reward yet." Via exclaimed as she leaned towards Ash lips, intending to give him a kiss, which was promptly stopped when Elena grabbed her by the collar and threw her roughly on the wall.

"You seriously know how to ruin my day." Elena hissed at the sight of Via. "And would you please date people your own age." Elena all but begged as the two glared at each other with contempt.

"I'm twenty-one, Ash is fifteen, a six year gap isn't much." Via commented airily as Cynthia and Sarah was taken back at that statement while Ricardo and Lance merely watched the show from a far, Ricardo was eating popcorn while Lance was feeling rather nervous because of the situation.

"Does this happen a lot?" Lance asked in a whisper.

"When Elena and Via are in the same room, yes this happens often." Ricardo stated with a shrugged, like he had seen these numerous times before.

"You should have stayed in the headquarters, doing your work." Elena sneered in contempt.

"I am doing my work, unlike you who hasn't done anything for the company." Sarah retorted, trying to control the volume of her voice.

"That's because, unlike you, I have other commitments." Elena shot back as the atmosphere tensed between them.

"You mean like robbing Ash off his money." Via sneered causing Elena to almost slapped the taste off Via's mouth.

"Don't you dare group me with the likes of you." Elena spat with hatred lacing her tone. "I haven't spend a single dime of Ash's money, unlike you who if my memory serves me right." Elena added with a mocking smile.

Via narrowed her eyes on Elena as she leaned closed to her. "Ash would have been mine if he hadn't met you." Via whispered with a shaky tone.

"Ash would never stoop to your level, you brown haired slut." Elena insulted, shocking Sarah who had never heard her sister insult someone.

"You dare insult me, you white haired harlot." Via hissed as she clenched her hand into a fist.

"Via, enough," Ash ordered as he stood up and glanced at Via. Via instantly tensed as she glanced at Ash who had his eyes narrowed at her. "I've told you countless of times, you shouldn't insult Elena in front of me, you may be talent at what you do but you are not expendable, just very hard to replace." Ash said in a tone that was meant for business.

Via flinched at that before bowing her head. "I'm sorry, young master," Via apologized as she bowed her head, Sarah, Lance and Cynthia was taken back at that. Why did the crazy pedophile refer to Ash as young master.

Ash sighed, seeing that their secret was off the bag. Having two geniuses in one room really suck. "Ricardo, bring the limo around." Ash ordered as Ricardo nodded.

"As you wish, young master," Ricardo replied as he headed to the exit.

"And please take Via with you," Ash added as he massaged his temple. "I have a lot of explaining to do." Ash mumbled as Ricardo grabbed a handful of Via's hair, dragging her away.

"I have feet you know," Via hissed as Ricardo glared at her.

"Three years they kept this secret, but you blow it off in thirty seconds." Ricardo commented with a disappointed tone. "This is a new level stupidity, even for you." Ricardo exclaimed as he he existed the room , leaving a very shell shock room.

"That was, interesting." Sarah mumbled, making mental not to slap that brunette when given the chance.

Ash instantly wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulder as he leaned to her ear. "You okay, love?" Ash inquired in a gentle tone.

"I hate that bitch." Elena mumbled as she leaned on Ash.

"I know," Ash replied as Cynthia cleared her throat, catching Ash's attention.

"Ricardo and Via told us that they knew the two of you but could you tell us why they called you Young master?" Cynthia inquired curiously.

Ash sighed as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Do you guys know who the owners of APWA are?" Ash suddenly asked and the group, no matter how staggering the appearance of that woman who threw herself at Ash, can't help but nod. "You guys are looking at the co-founders, co-owners, and co-CEO of APWA." Ash said as the room suddenly turned deadly silence.

"You are the owner of that company?" Lance asked in shocked as Ash shook his head, he didn't expected that.

Ash shook his head as he bowed at Lance. "You aren't listening to me, Elena and I owned the company together." Ash repeated himself as they heard a clap from behind.

"Well that explains a lot of things." Jane commented as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Tell me more, please."

* * *

_**SORRY IF THE ENDING SUCK, I FINISHED THE ENDING TWELVE IN THE EVENING AND I REALLY NEED SOME SLEEP**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: DRAMA (REWRITE)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

Adan took a deep breath as he tried not to throw up at her sister's behavior. "I cannot believe I'm related to her." Adan muttered under his breath as he watched her sister flirt with Henry in disgust.

"Your life suck," Natasha commented as she tried to ignore her collogue and former friend's interaction. "Alex and Relena are probably rolling in their graves right now." Natasha mumbled in disappointment.

"Even in death, you still loved him." Adan muttered with a small, sad smile. "For a woman of your caliber, you are quite foolish." Adan added with a chuckle.

Natasha chuckled at that as well. "The same goes for you, you can have any woman you want but you refused to look at another woman when Relena died." Natasha commented with a humorously tone.

Adan smiled at that. "I truly envy Ash." Adan muttered as he turned his gazed towards Natasha.

"I truly envy Elena as well." Natasha replied casually. "Fate is cruel, the love of our lives chose a different lover, and the lover that they picked didn't even cherish them the way that we did. Alexander had a wonderful son with Delia, and Relena conceived three beautiful daughters with Henry." Natasha stopped at that as she chuckled once again.

"The only son of Alexander and the youngest daughter of Relena being lovers is the most ironic thing I've ever seen in my life." Adan continued with a small smile. "Those two were like siblings, heck, they were so close that some of us thought that they will both end up together, a pity we were wrong."

"Yeah," Natasha mumbled in agreement. "I would have gladly lost Alexander to Relena."

There was a short silence after that as the two contemplated about their love life. "So, what do you say we get out of here and get some dinner?" Adan offered as Natasha nodded.

"Your treat," Natasha told them as they turned their backs on their former friends.

"Always," Adan muttered as they head to the exit but stop when a figure suddenly appeared in front of them. "Ash?"

They were startled as Ash suddenly appeared in front of them, flank by Brock and Gary, both of them confused on why they were with him in the first place. "Uncle, Natasha, follow me." Ash said to them in a very grim tone.

"Is something wrong?" Adan asked worriedly while Ash merely shrugged.

"It's complicated." Ash said with a tone that gave them the idea that he won't answer any more questions. "Just follow me; I have a lot of explaining to do." Ash told them as he snapped his fingers. Before their eyes, a human size, roman-style mirror appeared in front of them.

Normally, they would be shock by this but decided that because it was Ash, they just labeled the occurrence as normal for him. "Follow me," Ash told them again as he walked into the mirror.

"What the hell?" Brock muttered as he pointed at the mirror. "Did Ash just enter a mirror?" Brock asked in surprised.

"The better question is how Ash created the mirror out of thin air." Gary muttered as he inspected the mirror.

Adan coughed a bit as he warily looked at the mirror. "Who wants to go first?" Adan asked silently as he gazed at Natasha.

"Don't look at me, I'd love to know more about Aura Guardians and their practices but I am not going to walk into anything I have no knowledge of." Natasha replied uneasily as she gazed at Gary.

"I'm his childhood friend but I am not stupid, you can't convince me to enter that mirror even if you pay me." Gary then glanced at Brock.

"I am not good with mirrors." Brock instantly said, and before they could argue some more, four hands made out of glass shot out from the mirror and pulled all four of them simultaneously into the mirror.

A spiral of silver light blinded their sight as they suddenly fell face first on hard pavement. "When I say enter the mirror, you enter the mirror." Ash told them with a frown.

The four rubbed their heads as they stood up. They instantly noticed that they were now outside of the arena. "Hey Ash, how did you teleport us out of the arena?" Gary asked curiously as he watched the mirror that they went through shatter.

"Moonlight Element, a royal Element that Aura Princes can have access to." Ash explained casually as he pointed at the limo. "Get in," Ash told them as he open the door, to their surprise, Elena, Sarah, Jane, two region champions was inside the limo and two others that they did not recognize.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but how did you afford the limo?" Gary asked as he glanced at the luxurious limo in front of him.

"I'm rich, end of story." Ash told them before smiling dryly. "But if you want an explanation, you guys will get in the limo, no questions asked." Ash told them as he entered the limo and sat beside Elena.

Adan sighed as he followed his nephew and sat beside Jane. Natasha followed soon and sat beside Sarah, whom looked excited for some reason. Brock and Gary glanced at each other for a moment before entering the limo.

Ricardo closed the door and motion for the driver to now head to their destination. When the limo began moving, a conversation began.

"So, who are these two?" Adan asked as he gazed at the two strangers that he had never met nor seen before.

Elena sighed, deciding to start this awkward meeting. "This is Ricardo, and the annoying brunette is Via (Via glared venomously at Elena at that insult), they are the head executives of APWA." Elena started as Natasha raised an eyebrow at that.

"You're the executives of the company that is funding this event?" Gary asked confusedly as the two nodded.

"I'm Executive President of Business Relations, and Ricardo is the company's Private Lawyer, and the COO of the company." Via elaborated thoughtfully.

"In other words, when the owners are away, these two are in charge of the day to day operations of the company." Ash added with a smile. "They are the best and the most trusted subordinates any boss could dream off." Ash complimented as the two mention smiled at him, Via mostly gazed at him with outright lust and admiration.

Elena noticed that and added her two cents. "They are very efficient; sadly, the woman over there is a pedophile." Elena said, earning her another glare from Via but she did not retort. Last time she bad mouthed her, Ash had snapped at her very violently.

"Okay, that's good to know and all, but why are we here?" Adan asked as he narrowed his eyes at Via. He did not like the way she was looking at Ash or at Elena.

"Apparently," Jane spoke as she gazed at the couple across her. "These two over here are the owners of the said company." Jane said, much to the surprised of the four new comers.

After a moment of silence, Gary spoke as he pointed at Ash and his girlfriend. "You're joking, right?" Gary mumbled but Jane merely shook her head while Sarah grinned, the champions looked curiously at Ash, completely ignoring Elena.

"I'll explain when we get to the restaurant." Ash said before any more questions were fired at him.

_**(Scene Change)**_

To say that they were surprised was an understatement. When Ash told them that he was treating them to a restaurant, they thought that it was just an ordinary restaurant that a normal family could afford, they did not expect Ash to fly them all the way to Lily of the Valley Island in a very fast jet, and treat them to Sinnoh's most expensive restaurant, The Crown of Twilight.

"Okay, I'm this region's champion but even I can't get a reservation at this restaurant." Cynthia muttered as she gazed in wonder at the Greek-style restaurant.

"If you have the right friends, and the right amount of cash, you can practically get anything." Ash said with a smirk. "That and the owner of this restaurant happened to be a friend of mine, good cook, short temper, and a very lousy poker player." Ash commented with a chuckle while those who had seen Ash play poker shook their heads.

"Ash, I don't want to burst your bubble but everyone sucks at playing poker when they play with you." Elena told him with a smile. "If my memories serves me right, your entire fortune is build off of poker and blackjack."

"True," Ash said with a soft chuckle.

Gary cannot help but smile at this. "Ash always had the affinity for business." Gary whispered as Brock and Sarah look at him curiously.

"Seriously," Sarah asked silently.

Gary nodded as he remembered their childhood days in Pallet town. "Ash used to drag me all around Pallet town to buy some of those abandoned storage units, Pallet has a lot of them and they are cheap. Ash buys abandoned storage units, he finds something valuable, and he sells it." Gary laughed softly at remembering some of Ash's most interesting bargains.

"Now that you mention it, Ash has been responsible for our group's resources since the day I started travelling with him." Brock mused, remembering the times when Ash handed him a large wad of money and practically ordered him to budget it. "I always did wonder where he got the money, I mean, a trainer's salary is not that big." Brock added as Gary nodded before chuckling.

"The most basic thing about Ash is that he loves to gamble, he especially loves poker." Gary told them. "You don't want to see him in a poker table that is how good he is. I wonder how many casinos Ash looted to build his company." Gary wondered loudly.

"The young master has looted fifty casinos to accumulate 75 billion in cash. The young master used 50 billion for the capital of APWA that is the reason why we have such a good start." Ricardo informed them as Gary and Brock jump back in surprise.

Sarah on the other hand was now beside Elena. "Hello Elena, we need to talk." Sarah said in a sickly sweet tone.

Elena knew that this was coming, so she merely sighed grimly. "I'm dead, am I?"

"No not yet at least." Jane answered as she walks beside Elena, her eyes calculating.

Elena met her older sister's eyes before giving Ash a look. Ash, understanding that look, nodded. "Ricardo, Via, let's go have a talk with our old friend." Ash told them as he motions them to the kitchen. "Elena, please show our guests to our table, our table is over there on the balcony." Ash said as he pointed at the balcony over a couple of diners.

Elena nodded but before she could lead the group, Ash planted a kiss squarely on her forehead before heading straight to the kitchen. Before Via could make a scene, Ricardo clasped her mouth and drag her to the kitchen. Elena tried her best to ignore the jealous look that Cynthia and her sisters were giving her. "What do you guys expect, we are partners." Elena said to them before adding something in her thoughts while tracing her lips with her fingers. _'In more ways than one.'_

Elena led them out to the balcony, where a large, well made and well furnish round table was waiting for them. "Take your seats everyone." Elena said as she took the sit near the door. "The moon is beautiful tonight." Elena couldn't help but comment as she glanced at the full moon.

The group did as they were told and took their seats. Most of them still don't know why they are there but they just decided to enjoy the free dinner courtesy of Ash and his company. "Now that girl that you hate so much is not here, we can finally have a decent talk." Jane said before taking a deep breath. "How did you become the co-owner of APWA?" Jane asked curiously.

"You started with an easy one," Elena said with a humorless chuckle. "I was the one who gave Ash the idea of starting the company." Elena answered bluntly.

The group looked at her strangely at that revelation, not believing her words. "Elena, we're serious here." Cynthia said exasperatedly.

"I'm serious as well; the reason why I'm the co-owner of APWA is because I gave Ash the idea of starting the company. Ash took care of the capital, the entrepreneurship, and the man power, but the idea came from me. Apparently, for Ash, that's enough for me to own 45% of the stock." Elena explained with a shrug.

"You know what, that explains a lot." Gary commented with a laugh. "Ash is good in negotiation and gambling, but without a cause, he won't do a thing." Gary said with full confidence.

Elena frowned at that as she narrowed her eyes at Gary, making said person flinch. "You don't know him well, so keep quiet please." Elena said sharply as Gary winced at her terrifying glare.

"Yes ma'am," Gary answered, fearing her wrath as well as the wrath of her overpowered boyfriend.

"Where did Ash get the capital?" Lance asked carefully.

"Poker and Blackjack," Elena answered while fighting back a laugh. "You see, Ash is an exceptional gambler, and he looted every casino in Kanto and Johto, and most casinos in Hoenn and Sinnoh, the reason why is because he travels with a large group and they need a lot of resources." Elena then glanced at Brock sharply.

Brock, misinterpreting the glance, nodded. "That's true; Ash has been the breadwinner of the group since I joined him. He provides the money; I managed and bought our resources." Brock verified what Elena said.

Elena shook her head. "More like you people can't do anything right without Ash." Elena muttered cynically.

"So Ash earned his fortune in gambling?" Lance asked as Elena merely nodded in confirmation.

"So, let me get this straight," Sarah said with a smile. "Ash had accumulated a fortune in his five years of journey because he gambles for his travelling group's resources, and you co-own his company because you gave him the idea of starting said company, am I right?" Sarah inquired rather excitedly.

"That is about right." Elena answered with a careful tone; her sister has that dangerous glint in her eyes again meaning it's time to head for cover.

"So that means you have billions worth of resources under your belt, right?" Sarah asked again, her voice becoming sweeter by the word.

"Unfortunately so," Elena answered softly as she found her sister suddenly besides her.

"Ok now," Sarah said excitedly as she clapped her hands, her eyes gleaming in a terrifying manner. "Now sis, I have several researches and projects that require proper funding." At the word funding, those who knew her glanced at Elena frantically and began shaking their heads into a negative, Lance even went so far as to putting his hands together in praying fashion and begged Elena to not give her any amount of money.

"Sorry sis, I can't." Elena told her as she push Sarah away.

"Why not?" Sarah demanded with a cute puppy dog eyes that she always used whenever she wanted something badly.

Elena on the other hand was not affected by her sister's antics, and so was Jane who decided to remind her of a certain memory. "Hey idiot, did you forget what happened to your last project?" Jane drawled with a smirked. "You sank an island, and angered a Lugia, remember?"

Sarah was about to retort when Elena wacked her over the head. "You did what?" Elena asked in surprised, realization suddenly hitting her.

Sarah smiled sheepishly at that. "Well, I was researching Pokémon attacks and the maximum power each attack can reach….." Sarah trailed off a bit as Cynthia shook her head.

"In other words, she went overboard and used every one of her pokemon to attack an inhabited island, suffice to say, the Island sank after an hour." Cynthia then gave her old rival a disapproving look. "After she sank the island, a Lugia appeared and attacked her."

"And for everyone's information, I won that battle by merely using my Dragonite." Sarah told them proudly while Elena tried to suppress the urged to hit her sister over the head.

'_So that's why a Lugia tried to kill me during one of my dates with Ash, I should have known.' _Elena thought grimly at the thought of that event. She had never seen him so angry at one of his familiars and he actually had to block several attacks before knocking out the poor Pokémon with a tower of lightning, hell, Ash would have killed his familiar if she did not interfere. _'You are not getting any funding from me, and I better warn Ash.'_ Elena thought to herself as she felt a familiar presence coming near here.

"Sorry we're late," Ash said as he took a seat beside Elena while Ricardo dragged Via as far away from Elena as possible.

"You played poker with him, didn't you?" Elena asked as she punched Ash's shoulder playfully. Pikachu nodded pitifully at that as he jumped on Elena's lap.

Ash chuckled as he nodded. "Free food is free food, and I just had to beat him six times." Ash said with a humor filled tone while Gary shook his head before whispering something to Brock.

"Here's some trivia about Ash, he can turn anything into a poker game. Sudden earthquakes, poker, a tsunami, poker, a worldwide storm, poker, end of the world, poker." Gary shook his head at that while Ash glared at him.

"Stop complaining, if you remember correctly, I bailed us out of half of our acting class because I beat our acting teachers in poker." Ash reminded him but that outburst caused every single one of them, with the exception of Elena, to look at Ash funny.

"You took acting lessons?" Sarah asked; suddenly intrigue at that fact.

Ash nodded before shivering in dread. "My father loved watching theater, and loved the fine-arts in general, so when Gary and I reach the age of four, dad forced us to take acting lessons."

"Worst four years of my life," Gary commented with a dread tone.

"That's because you suck." Ash reminded Gary as he glared at him.

"Not everyone can star in four different productions like you, Ashy-boy." Gary retorted sharply.

"Wait a minute, you stared at four productions, and I didn't know that?" Elena said, surprised that she didn't know at least one thing about her love.

Ash gave her an apologetic look. "Those four productions were the worst moments of my life." Ash told her but Gary snorted.

"You were good, hell; you were offered six contracts after the fourth production." Gary reminded him, earning him a glare.

"One more word, I will impale you." Ash threatened, feeling uncomfortable at the looks that he was receiving.

"Hey Gary," Sarah called with a grin. "Do you have a video recording of those performances?" Sarah asked innocently.

Natasha laughed at that. "If Ash is anything like Alex, then those performances would be epic."

"Agreed," Adan muttered as the group of twelve enjoyed a casual conversation while waiting for their food to arrive.

_**(Scene Change)**_

May was pissed, together with Misty and Dawn, the reason why is because her rival, Drew, and her brother, Max were watching the battle that practically cemented Ash's strength as a trainer, and they were joined by Nando, Barry and Reggie. The problem is that the white haired girl was present in that battle.

"Can you turn that off already, Max?" May demanded in irritation as Drew gave her an exasperated look.

"I don't care if you're jealous of her, I am watching this. Ash showed some pretty cool moves, and that Elena was spectacular too. If you don't want to learn from the moves that they showed us, then that's your problem and you can leave if you want." Drew told her firmly.

May huffed in annoyance at that while Dawn rolled her eyes. "She depended on Ash." Dawn commented while Nando beg to disagree.

"That is not the case, Dawn. Ash and Miss Elena's teamwork was divine." Nando said as he played his harp. "I have never seen such a well coordinate teamwork in my life." Nando added, oblivious to the glares that he was receiving.

"And that girl's Lucario was so cool." Barry said with glee. "Have any of you seen those kinds of Aura Moves before? That girl trained her Lucario well."

"A pity Ash gave it to her." Max mused as the girls glare shifted to her. He ignore those glares as he watch the footage of Pikachu's evolution. "Now this, this is cool." Max said as the roar of the newly evolve Pikachu echoed in the room.

Barry instantly brought out his Pokedex and check if there was any info about that Pokémon. "I have nothing on that monster." Barry mumbled in disappointment.

"Maybe it's a new breed of Pokémon." Reggie said commented, clearly impressed by that monster's abilities.

"I'm impressed with Ash's adaptability." Nando said as he watches Ash flawlessly control the black Pokémon that he calls Voltranuc.

"Yeah, I never would have thought Ash could beat Cynthia." Barry muttered in awe.

"The victory was a fluke." They all snapped their heads around to look at Professor Oak who had just entered the room. "With all due respect of Ash's and his partner's abilities, Cynthia and Lance, especially Cynthia, lost because of three reasons. First, they are not tag-team specialists, second, Ash's Pikachu and Elena's Lucario caught them off guard, and lastly, Pikachu's evolution could not have been predicted." Professor Oak noted as he took a seat, his face laced with disappointment and exhaustion.

"But Ash clearly beat Cynthia, how can that be a fluke?" Max asked as their attention was diverted to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak chuckled a bit at that. "Ash admitted to me that the victory he had over Cynthia was a fluke, and I agree with him. If you want to know more, ask him yourself, he has truly matured." Professor Oak said with a proud smile.

"Now that you mention it, where is Ash?" Barry asked curiously as he now notices the total lack of Pikachu.

At the mention of the, the three girls frowned in disgust. "Please, don't tell me that he is with that girl again." Misty muttered in annoyance.

Professor Oak chuckled uneasily at that. "Well, he is not completely alone with her. Last I check, Brock and Gary were with them, together with Natasha, Adan and Elena's sisters." Professor Oak told the three girls but that did not lower their irritation one bit.

"Goddamn it, what does Ash see in that girl that's special enough for him to give her his undivided attention?" Dawn complained loudly as she almost pulled her hair out.

"For starters, she's very pretty, beautiful eyes, shiny hair, and her body has that wow-factor." Barry commented with a small blush.

"She is a very good dancer too, and I would bet that she has very delicate hands." Nando stated, remembering her numerous dances with Ash.

"And she acts like a lady." Max added with a smirked directed to his sister.

Those comments did not go well for the three girls as they whacked the boys who had spoken over the head, causing them to crash to the ground.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" The three girls shouted in unison.

Reggie shook his head at them before glancing at Professor Oak. "By the way Professor, what is up with that girl's crew, they seem to be well acquainted with you and Ash's mother." Reggie inquired curiously and that was enough to cause the old professor to sigh dejectedly, something that Reggie noticed. "Is it something I said?"

"No, it's just complicated and a very long story." Professor Oak muttered in disappointment.

Barry, not noticing the Professor's tone, smiled excitedly. "Well the night is young, what about you tell us a story." That earned him another whacked over the head from one of the girls.

"Idiot, don't force the Professor to talk about something so personal." Misty muttered, although her tone betrayed her words. She too was curious.

Professor Oak glanced at the teens in the room and thought that it will not give much harm if they knew an old story. "Make yourselves comfortable, this may take a while." Professor Oak said as Max turn off the story and the group made their selves comfortable.

"For starters, Alexander Ketchum and Relena Konoe grew up together in Pallet Town." Professor Oak smiled as he remembered the two kids that truly brightened his younger years.

"Alexander Ketchum is Ash's father right, then who is this Relena Konoe?" asked May curiously.

"Elena's mother," Professor Oak answered.

"Forget I asked," May muttered in disdain.

"Now you see Ash's father and Elena's mother, during their childhood, were best friends. They did everything together, they were like siblings, and for the rest of their lives they treated each other like siblings." Professor Oak took a moment to remember the two angels that was born in his home town before continuing. "Alexander and Relena had so much in common, but their dreams were different. As you may know, Alexander was like Ash, he wanted to be a Pokémon trainer, more specifically, a Pokémon Coordinator because of his love of theatrics. Relena on the other hand, was very intrigued by ancient history, so much so that she wanted to be an archeologist. At age ten, they separated and that was when this entire mess started." Professor Oak muttered as he leaned on his chair.

"What mess?" Drew asked suddenly.

"The two of them remained friends and remained in contact for most of Relena's schooling, and Relena, to my knowledge, had watched all of Alexander's performances. Alexander, being the overprotective bastard that he is, constantly visited her at her school, and that is when he met Delia Deverde and her brother Adan Deverde, Henry Koshi, and Natasha Flight."

"Elena's father and crew as well as Ash's mother and uncle," Max mused loudly.

Professor Oak nodded. "As far as I know, the first meeting of Relena's new friends and Alexander did not go well, if my memory serves me right, Alexander sent Henry to the hospital and he got into a fight with Adan, both of them beat each other up so bad that they both received a concussion, and several broken ribs." Professor Oak chuckled at that.

"Why did Ash's father attack them?" Reggie asked curiously.

"Easy, Alexander treats Relena like a sister and he was very protective of her, with good reasons." Professor Oak chuckled a bit at that. "Relena was, and forever will be the most beautiful girl that has ever been born in Pallet town, she looks like her youngest daughter, Elena, in the looks department, only three times better." Suddenly, Professor Oak's phone rang.

"Hold on, I need to answer this." Professor Oak said as he answered the phone. "Hello!"

"DON'T CALL MY ELENA SECOND BEST, YOU FOOL!" Ash's roar echoed in the room, much to the groups surprised. Professor Oak instantly threw his phone to the wall.

"Was that Ash?" Max asked in surprise and bewilderment.

"It's a Ketchum trait, don't ask." Professor Oak muttered amusedly. "Now where was I, yes, Alexander attack both Henry and Adan, because one of them were trying to flirt with her, and Relena, in all of her beauty, is quite shy when it comes to the opposite sex so she was uncomfortable with boys flirting with her. Alexander being Alexander went nuts on them, and Adan being Adan, fought back. They were pretty much even but that did not stop them from trying to kill each other. To make a long story short, there fight ended up in a tie, they were sent into a hospital, Relena wacked them both across the head, and presto, and they've became close friends."

"How could they become close friends after fighting tooth and nail like that?" May asked in bewilderment, not understanding the reasoning behind the friendship between Ash's father and Ash's uncle.

"Those two are the typical male idiots, they don't make friends by talking or bonding with each other, they make friends by breaking each other's bones, saying that the only way they can befriend and know each other is by hitting each other, which works by the way." Professor Oak pointed out; remembering all those friendly spars those two did during their days. There medical bills were very expensive. "Now, after Alexander acquainted himself with Relena's school friends, his visits became more frequent as he got to know them. He and Adan became best friends, he despised Henry because he seemed to always flirt with Relena and Delia, and Natasha admired him for some reason." Professor Oak took a moment to take a deep breath.

"Those six were the best group of friends I had ever seen, when those five graduated, they travelled with Alexander for a while. That is when the real tragedy began." Professor Oak shook his head as a tear fell from his eyes. "Sorry kids I cannot go on and tell you more about Ash's father, the rest of the story is too dark for any of you to comprehend." The group groaned at that but Reggie look impassive.

"That bad huh…" Reggie muttered in an understanding tone.

"Let me put it this way, the life of Alexander Ketchum and Relena Konoe is a tragedy filled with heartbreak, that it can be called as the Tragedy of a Love Story." That caused the group to look confused and solemn as Professor Oak was now openly crying. "A pity really, I would have thought that Alexander and Relena would have ended up together, they were perfect for each other but sadly, their love for each other did not surpass sibling love, they'd lost a chance at a romance beyond any other." Professor Oak then laughed as he took out a locket and showed them a picture of an extremely cute, white haired girl and an extremely dashing, raven haired boy, both of them being five years old. Beside them were a woman and a man that looks like the grown up version of them, respectively.

"Who is that beautiful woman?" Drew asked while May has a different question.

"Who is that handsome man?"

"This is Relena and Alexander in their adulthood." Professor Oak smiled sadly. "Ash and Elena were wrong; their meeting years ago, was not their first meeting. They'd already met when they were five years old, when Relena visited Alex." Professor Oak said with a fond smile. "I wonder if they still remember that meeting."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I will never get use to this." Brock said as he glanced at the night sky as the group was getting a ride back to Sun Lake town by Ash's company's private jet. "This thing is fast." Brock commented as the jet moved at an incredible speed.

"This jet is a military issue, and has been on sale just a year ago, it possess thick armor and incredible speed, capable of flying at the speed of 250 miles per hour." Adan elaborated impressed by his nephew's taste. "How much was this?" Adan asked Ricardo who he noticed to be close to Ash and Elena.

"45 million but because the young master has a friend who sells these kinds of things, we got it for at least 37 million." Ricardo answered firmly and respectfully, he had heard only good things from Elena in regards to Adan, so he was giving him as much respect as possible.

"So, why do you guys call Ash young master?" Natasha asked as she drank a glass of wine provided to her by Ricardo.

Ricardo glanced at her with some kind of strange expression before shrugging. "His friends in the gambling circuit call him that, after being beat by a ten year old in high stakes poker so many time, we can't find any other ways to describe him." Ricardo explained with a nonchalant tone.

"He's that good?" Natasha asked, oblivious to the wide smirk that was plastered on Adan's face.

"In gambling, he is better than good and way better than the best." Ricardo answered casually, remembering the many times he was defeated by Ash in Poker and Blackjack. "By the way, can you tell me about young mistress' father?" Ricardo asked as politely as possible.

"Now that is a very interesting question." Sarah said as she suddenly glanced behind her chair. "Elena and Ash seem to trust you, unlike the girl who is wasted behind you." Sarah said pointing at the unconscious form of Via who had too much to drink during dinner.

"I think that you guys know why the young mistress despises my partner." They nodded at that. They've noticed during dinner that Via constantly glared at Elena, and vice-versa, and they constantly threw insults at each, that Ash had to interfere just for them to stop.

"I noticed, I never would have thought that Elena is capable of hating someone that much, but I understand her reasons." Sarah looked solemn at this. "Can I throw her out the plane?" Sarah asked so suddenly that Adan and Natasha face faulted at the sudden question.

"And I will help." Jane said two seats from where Sarah is sitting.

Ricardo smirked at that before adopting an impassive expression. "As much as I would like to accept that offer, she is quite hard to replace."

"A pity then," Sarah noted with a dramatic sigh. "So why do you want to know about our bastard of a father?" Sarah asked, spitting the word father like it was something foul.

"She speaks very lowly of him." Ricardo stated so firmly that everyone within earshot looked at him.

"Wait a minute, among the three of us; Elena is the only one who actually gets along with the guy." Jane said curious at what her younger sister really feels to the man that, for her, is the reason why their beloved mother is dead.

"Technically, according to young mistress, she gets along with the guy but she once told me that she can never consider this Henry fellow as her father. She said something about being absent half her life?" Ricardo noted as Sarah and Jane look triumphant at those words.

"So our little angle isn't as naïve as we thought, thank Arceus." Jane muttered in relief.

Ricardo gazed at Jane, who was now facing him. "You know, you look familiar." Ricardo said, startling the former poacher. "I know every wanted criminal in the five regions by heart and I swear, you look like some infamous poacher I've seen in a wanted poster before." Ricardo commented, and that was enough for Lance to study Jane and Sarah, Adan and Natasha to laugh uneasily.

"That's impossible, Mister Ricardo, according to Sarah, Jane is a Pokémon Researcher, not a famous researcher but her works are rather well written." Cynthia exclaimed thought she was a bit suspicious. She and Sarah go way back and they both shared a lot of battles, and their respective family. Cynthia had already met her father and her sister, Elena, but this was her first time seeing her older sister. And to be honest, she does look familiar.

"Yes, yes Jane is a researcher, but unlike Sarah, she does not like fame so she merely concentrated in small projects." Natasha added, hoping that Ash's and Elena's lawyer will leave it be.

Ricardo muse a bit as he eyed Jane curiously. "Your right, she has very short hair, you have long hair, must be coincidence." Ricardo said sounding impassive and Jane knew that he was not convinced but out of his respect to her sister, he let it be.

"Now, about our father," Sarah said, bringing the subject back to its original topic. "He is the most selfish bastard there is, and I could use a lot more colourful language to describe him, but let's go with that. Now our mother… Our mother was an angel, how the bastard married her was beyond anyone of us." Sarah then began to describe her so called father with such colourful language that Ricardo cannot help but smirk in amusement.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash and Elena was currently in the only bed in the entire jet. They were half naked but they did not go all the way, considering Elena's sisters were in the same jet as them. Thought, that did not stop them from caressing each other's body.

"Next time, we'll use the bigger jet, much bigger and roomier." Elena muttered as she leaned on Ash's chest while her lover was busy caressing her breasts while occasionally kissing her.

"Come on now love, considering how we do it, your moans would be heard all the way to the cockpit." Ash said, nibbling on her ear. Elena moaned softly as she reached for his head and pushed him closer to her neck, Ash, getting the message, began to kiss and nibble on the crook of her neck.

"I know and Sarah would kill me." Elena said as she shifted her body so that she was facing Ash, her breast pressing on his chest as she gave him a very passionate kiss on the lips. Their arms were already wrapped around each other's frame as they did their best to deepen the kiss.

"Ash," Elena whispered huskily as she broke the kiss, her forehead resting on Ash's forehead. "Can you do silent, I can do silent." Elena muttered coherently as Ash laid her on the bed.

Ash smiled passionately at her as he nodded. "I can do silent." Ash answered as he slowly removed the last article of clothing that Elena was wearing.

"_**As much as I would like to see this first hand, Ashura get up."**_ Ash instantly stood up at the sound of that voice, a sword made out of glass suddenly bursting out from his hand and impaling the source of the voice to the wall. _**"Ashura how many times must I say this? I am not an enemy." **_A beautiful woman with white haired said in annoyance.

Ash glared at her in irate as Elena covered her naked parts. "Arceus, change your form before I behead you." Ash threatened as Ash suddenly pulled a sword of glass out of thin air and pointed it at Arceus' neck.

Arceus chuckle a bit as she shattered the sword that impaled her and the sword that Ash was holding with a simple flick of a finger. _**"Come on now Ashura, Royal Element or Normal Element, it doesn't matter to me." **_Arceus said smugly. _**"And what's wrong with my appearance, I look quite beautiful in this form."**_

Ash and Elena growled with a soft voice, before reaching for their clothes. "You are a major turn-off." Elena muttered as she glared at the God of all Pokémon.

Arceus chuckled as she wave off Elena's glare like it was nothing. _**"Come on now dear, you two have been at it for two days straight now. Do you want to get pregnant that much?"**_ Arceus asked in a rather perverted tone.

Ash glared at Arceus at that and the killing intent in the room was so intense that Pikachu woke from his slumber and Koyuki was force out from her Poke ball, where she has been resting since the end of the battle. At the sight of the white haired woman, aside from Elena, they instantly bowed to show their respect, thought they were glaring at their god's current form. "You know if it weren't for the fact that you are hard to kill, I would have cleaved your head off by now." Ash exclaimed as he finish putting his clothes back on before helping Elena with her shirt. "What do you want? And you better answer quickly." Ash growled as he glared back at Arceus, not even showing his respect towards the gods of pokemon.

Arceus was used to this, and merely shrugged. Ash was not the first prince of values his mistress over his God-given duty and she was damn sure that he won't be the last. After all, twenty-five percent of all Aura Princes valued their mistresses over their duty. _**"I got a job for you."**_ Arceus said as she threw a scroll at him.

Ash caught the scroll and opened it, instantly reading several names on the scroll. "Why did I gain my wings again?" Ash muttered in annoyance as he let out a deep sighed.

"_**Because you wanted to impress your mistress,"**_ Arceus answered with a teasing tone, earning her another glare from Ash.

"You know what; I am starting to think that the price for immortality is insanity." Ash said loudly as he gave Arceus a small nod. "I'll take care of them, as usual." Ash stated with a deadly serious tone.

"_**Wonderful, now I know I've interfered with your mating, so please carry on and would you two give me a stellar show of the flesh."**_ Arceus quickly had to teleport out of the room when Ash tried to remove her head with a quick slash and Elena, channeling the power that she has access to from the bond she shares with Ash, tried to blast her with an Aura Sphere.

"For a God, she's annoying." Ash whispered as he kneeled before Elena. "I have to do this." Ash said soberly to her.

"I know believe me, I know." Elena muttered in annoyance as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before kissing his forehead. "Be merciful," Elena told him as Ash suddenly disappeared from her sight.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The morning arrived too fast for Elena's taste, and she did not have a very good night. Apparently, Ash disappearing from the plane was not a normal occurrence to them and instantly asked her where he went. Elena, being the faithful lover that Ash had fallen in love with, merely shrugged and told them that he had personal business to take care of. That did not go well for those who did not know of Ash's special case, namely Sarah, the champions, and Via, but those who knew of his special case helped her convince them that Ash was okay and they should just believe her. That did not extinguish their curiosity but all of them, albeit Via was still annoyingly persistent, let it go. She was currently in a diner where she was treating her two sisters for breakfast.

"Why am I paying for your meals again?" Elena asked as she slowly ate her pancakes while her two sisters enjoy a variety of food.

"Technically, your rich, we're not, we're related, and you love us." Sarah said with a smile as she giddily devours her favorite ice cream.

"That and this is your punishment for not telling us, we could have help and you could have fired that Via woman." Jane stated as she cut a piece of beef. "Hey, you are not the one to hate someone so much, so why do you hate her so much anyway?" Jane asked curiously.

There was a loud snapping sound as Elena's older sisters glanced at her curiously as she adopted a very dark expression. "That woman stole a kiss from Ash, that's all the reason I need to hate her until my death bed." Elena exclaimed as she uses her new found strength, courtesy of being the mistress of an Aura Prince, to snap the bread knife in her hands. The memory, that damn memory still gives her nightmares. That woman almost cost her, the most wonderful man on the planet, and for that, Via earned her never-ending hatred.

Unknown to her, Sarah narrowed her eyes. "I hate her too." Sarah said, earning her a disappointed look from Jane.

"Hey, the woman got lucky with the brat, unlike you." Jane commented humorously, thought she regretted those words as she felt a heavy presence crushing her, and she wasn't the only one, Sarah felt that dark presence and was force to silence. Everyone in the diner suddenly felt that the temperature of the room suddenly dropped several degrees.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again." Elena hissed as Koyuki and Pikachu, who stayed behind to protect Elena, tried to calm her down. There was a reason Elena rarely gets angry, she may not look like it but her anger surpasses Ash's anger by leaps and bounds, Aura Abilities be damned. And now that Elena has access to Ash's Aura Reserves, and small knowledge towards the basic Aura Techniques, she became even more terrifying.

Jane nodded as she felt sweat pouring down her forehead. Damn, she never would have thought that her sister could this be terrifying when angry. She felt somebody elbowing her ribs and instantly glance at Sarah. "You know as good as anyone how scary she is when angered, so don't provoke her, idiot." Sarah whispered with an uncomfortable tone.

"I know, don't remind me, stupid." Jane mumbled as the temperature returned to normal as Koyuki and Pikachu successfully calmed Elena down.

After a moment of silence, Sarah spoke. "So, about my funding….." Sarah trailed off.

"If you're going to sink another island it's not going to happen." Elena told her firmly.

"Come on now Elena that was an accident." Sarah whined as Jane snorted.

"Yeah right," Jane snickered as Sarah glared at her while Elena shook her head. Apparently, her genius of a sister had apparently never experienced being chased around by an enraged Lugia before.

"Still, I have several interesting research projects that needs proper funding, and the last company that funded my study did not provide me with the right equipment." Sarah noted as she gave her favorite sister a pleading look.

Elena sighed at that. "I'll talk to him, but no promises." Elena said as the three sisters continue their meal.

"HEY SARAH," Elena groaned softly after hearing that voice. She heard it only once but she knows who the voice belongs to and she knew that it will only lead her to have a major headache.

"Please tell me that isn't one of Ash's lady friends." Elena begged but Jane could only shake her head.

"Sorry sis, but no such luck." Jane said, pitying her younger sister. Jane knew that this would be the beginning of a very annoying drama.

With a soft sigh, Elena looked at the newcomer and watched Sarah had a short conversation with Misty. "Great, it's the first girl." Elena muttered as she listened in to the conversation of her sister and Misty.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Sarah asked with a small, cheerful smile.

"Well, we decided that we'd have a picnic before heading to the stadium to watch the single battles." Misty explained with a smile of her own. "By the way, do you know where Ash is? We haven't seen him since yesterday?" Misty asked rather worriedly.

Sarah's smile faltered a bit as she shook her head. "Sorry, but after Ash treated us to dinner, he disappeared suddenly." Sarah answered before gazing at Elena. "Elena said that Ash has some business to attend to, so ask her." That instantly caused Misty to look at the white haired girl darkly.

Misty frowned as she heard the name that she had learned to despised before narrowing her eyes at the sight of Elena, which Elena answered by looking at Misty with a bored expression. "Where's Ash?" Misty asked with a sharp tone, trying to intimidate the girl that Ash seems to be so fond off.

Elena wasn't even fazed as she answered her as calmly as possible. "Like I told my sisters, Ash had some business to take care of, I don't know where, but he'll come back as soon as that business is done." Pikachu then jumped on Elena's shoulder and glanced at Misty, startling her a bit. Pikachu's eyes change from brown to red and they were now slits, much to Misty's confusion.

"That's Ash's Pikachu, isn't it?" Misty asked as she glanced at the familiar yellow Pokémon.

"Of course," Elena answered with a triumphant smile as she patted Pikachu's head. "Ash said that Pikachu should stay with me since the battle he had yesterday took a lot out of him, he trusts me after all." Elena said with a smug smile causing Misty to growl at her. In all her years of knowing Ash, he never trusted her or any of their friends with taking care of his prize pokemon.

"I see," Misty muttered in irritation before forcing herself to smile. "Would you like to join us for a simple meal?" Misty asked her with a force smile.

Elena smiled sharply at Misty as she stood up, her eyes narrowed at her. "Of course," Elena said as she stood up and glared at Misty right in the eye. "I would love to." Elena added her voice as sharp as a blade.

* * *

_**Here's the rewrite of Chapter 22...I would like to thank HP-DG-SB-RR-HA-TD-LL-KB-AJ-NT for BETA reading this chapter**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: DRAMA PART 2(REWRITE)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

"Sector five, nothing to report." A team Galactic Grunt reported as he called HQ to give their random reports in their designated area. "Right, the next schedule report will be in two hours." The soldier said as the call ended.

"Of course there's nothing to report, this area is under the control of Team Galactic. Nobody could just stroll in." His partner said with confidence evident in his voice. He then looked at the mirror for a bit to check uniform, only to see a pale woman wearing a plain white robe and a white mask that was shaped like a diamond which hid the woman's face and only showed her cold crimson eyes. Before he could let out a scream or react, a slender hand shot out from the mirror, grabbing him by the throat before pulling him into the mirror. The mirror shattered to the ground, but his partner did not react for his cranium was penetrated by a concentrated beam of lightning.

"Man, I hate this." Ash muttered to himself in disgust as he glanced at the dead body lying on his feet. "Note to self, train more Aura Guardians in the near future." Ash said to no one in particular as another dead body rose from one of the shattered shards of the mirror. The dead body did not have any wounds, but nor was it breathing.

"Maria," Ash called as a mirror appeared behind him. A rippling sound echoed in the room as a pair of slender arms shot out from the mirror slowly and wrapped itself around his frame. A head followed the arms and it rested on Ash's head, long silver hair flowing to his shoulder. "What did you do to that man?" Ash asked curiously.

The feminine thing (no offence to the women who is reading this fic) that Ash referred to as Maria, shifted its head so that its mask was facing Ash. Ash eyes narrowed a bit. "You ripped his heart off, was it painful…No, very good, wonderful. How many mirrors are in the area...? It's not much I can make more. How many are there… That much, good, with this would only take five to ten minutes how do you prefer the haunted house…. I see, the usual then." Ash muttered as the thing behind him shattered.

Ash walked out of the cabin before producing several Aura Crystals in thin air. _**"Let the Moon Shine, Elune, the Mistress of the Moon, Artemis, Enchanter of the Moon, guide my way, guide my light, illuminate the darkness with Silver Light."**_ Ash chanted as the pillar of Aura Crystals formed a large oval mirror with wings sprouting on its side. The large mirror flew up to the sky before exploding, showering the large mountain with silver dust.

To ordinary humans, the silver dusts were invincible but the Pokémons were a different story. Pokémons from a mile away could clearly see the silver dusts that were raining down on Stark Mountain. These Pokémons, the ones who had seen the silver dusts went down to their knees and bowed their heads in respect. It was, after all, an honor to watch a Prince bring forth balance.

"Maria, start the slaughter." Ash commanded as he summoned his Aura Caliber, his Staff. His staff was floating vertically to his side and with a snap of his finger, the crystal lotus on the tip of the staff blossom, creating crystal bow limbs. Ash then pulled an invincible string, creating three silver arrows. "An Aura Knight fights from up close, a Sage fights from afar, and a Prince fights in his own world." Ash said with conviction as he began to fire moonlight arrows from where he was standing.

_**(Scene Change)**_

To say that Elena was pissed would be an understatement; she was not pleased with her current situation. As they joined Ash's friends for a picnic, all eyes were instantly on her, something that truly unnerved her. All of Ash's female friends were looking at her like they want her to combust on the spot; his male friends on the other hand were looking at her with curious eyes. She understands why they were looking at her like that; his lover's female friends hated her for they adored Ash but he adored her to the extent that he would do anything for her, his male friends on the other hand was curious of her because of how differently he acted in her presences. Pikachu and Koyuki were nearby, ready to protect her with their lives if necessary.

Koyuki already feels the jealousy that was oozing out of the girls and swore that if they touch her 'mother', they would pay. Pikachu on the other hand, knew what Ash will do to them if they even threatened Elena and he knew that they would prefer his lightning than Ash's.

Elena was a bit thankful that Karen was also with them as well as her sisters, what she doesn't like was that the twins were also present and they do not know how to shut up. "Hey Elena, what's up with you and that hot boy your with all the time?" Tanya asked with a giddy tone.

"Yeah, Elena, you two are almost, like attached to the hip." Michelle commented with a fangirl like chuckle, oblivious to the glares that she was receiving from most of the females present.

Elena sighed as she narrowed her eyes at her two annoying colleagues. "Stop asking guys, just stop asking." Elena told them with a very irate tone. "Ash and I are just extremely comfortable with each other, leave it at that."

"Define extremely comfortable, Elena." Karen said as she looked at her in exasperation. "You two are barely apart." Karen muttered in a deadpanned tone.

"And you're point being is?" Elena questioned with a sharp tone, daring Karen to say something that would annoy her which she decided wisely to keep her mouth shut. Karen knew that angering her would be extremely dangerous for her health.

Ash's female friends on the other hand, weren't that smart.

"Now that you mention Ash, where is he anyway?" May asked with a very quiet tone but Elena knew that she was challenging her.

Elena looked at her right in the eye. "Like I told Waterflower over there, he is out doing business and I am not the one to tell for I do not have the right tell. It is his story to tell." Elena answered with a very firm voice.

That was not the answer that they she nor Dawn or Misty wants to hear and they would have bombarded her with more questions but Gary cut them off. "Guys, leave her alone." Gary scolded them lightly. "Let's just take her word for it; Ash seems to trust her with his secrets anyway." Gary stated, hoping that they would leave Ash's lover alone but, unfortunately, they just can't take a message.

The three glared at Gary as they loomed over him with a threatening aura. "You don't understand, idiot." Damn whispered as she controlled her urged to throttle him and that white haired girl that Ash seems so fond off.

"I understand," Gary corrected her with, his voice hardening. He knew Ash, not as well as Elena does, but he knew him well enough. He has an idea what they are planning and he knew that whatever the outcome is, it will hurt them greatly. He wants to at least lessen the pain when it comes, that is the only thing he can do as a friend. "She is the apple of Ash's eyes, either you guys accept it and befriend her or make Ash choose and I guarantee you three, you guys won't like his decision." Gary warned them; wanting them to warm up to Elena before the inevitable happens.

Sadly, they still could not see reason as their glares intensified. "That's the reason why we don't like her." Dawn barely whispered as she tried to contain the frustration in her voice. "We don't know her that well….." Gary cut her off at that.

"But Ash does and he holds her in high regards." Gary exclaimed silently. "Ash is very protective of Elena; even you guys would have noticed that." Gary warned exasperatedly.

"Yeah, with reasons unknown." Misty argued indignantly.

The two nodded in agreement as Gary sighed and conceded for now anyways. "Don't overdo it, you three." Gary warned theme before nibbling on the sandwich on his hand. The three girls' glares linger on Gary for a moment before they shifted their narrow eyes to Elena, who does not look threatened at all.

The atmosphere around them instantly thickens as both Jane and Sarah prepared themselves just in case the 'bitches' glaring at their sister won't do anything funny. "So, you and Ash, huh." Misty began slowly.

Elena wanted to groan loudly but was able to contain herself; she knew that this conversation was long overdue. _'Let's get this over with.'_ Elena thought as she adapted a very passive expression, and was a bit thankful that Ash wasn't here. She didn't want her Ash to see this. "He is a quite a dear friend of mine." Elena stated firmly, not mentioning the true depth of their relationship. Ash and she love each other deeply and if these girls wanted to discourage their relationship then they have another thing coming.

They narrowed their eyes at her a bit, they could already feel the confidence around her and they want to kick her down a notch or two. "We don't know you that well, I mean Ash seems to have you at arm's length all the time." Misty stated with a sharp tone.

Elena wasn't fazed, being the mistress of an Aura Prince; she had developed a strong will. Thinking of Ash every time he goes on a mission was much more frightening than those glares could ever be. "Ash and I are extremely fond of each other." Elena said with a smug tone and took delight as they almost snarled at her. "That and you guys are lousy listeners to begin with." Elena added suggestively as their glares suddenly turned to a look of confusion.

Sarah on the other hand, understands where Elena was going. "Is that why Ash is so close to you?" Sarah inquired rather curiously.

Elena merely nodded as a smile adorned her lips. "Probably, but I do know one thing, Ash has a confidant in me, and that is something I am proud of." Elena exclaimed as she glanced at her lover's friends as they fumed at that implication.

"Are you saying that you know Ash better than us?" May asked her as Elena merely smirked as a reply. That didn't farewell for them. "You barely know him." May exclaimed in anger and frustration.

"Is that so?" By now, everyone was watching this fight in anticipation. Karen even had popcorn.

"Yes," Misty exclaimed firmly with a smug voice. "We've travelled with Ash throughout his career, what about you? You're nothing but Ash's monthly stop."

Those words almost cause Elena to lose her composure. How dare they, how dare they say those words to her. _'So they want to play that kind of game huh, sure, I'll play.'_

"That may be true." Elena said as a predatory like smile made its way on her lips. Those who knew her flinch at that smile. "But at least he gives me his undivided attention at those monthly stops." Elena's featured soften a bit as the most memorable of their meetings flooded her mind. "And I couldn't say the same for you guys." Elena added as that predatory like smile came back. They once again snarled at her, their knuckles bright white as they close it into a fist as tightly as they could.

"Ash goes out of his way just to spend time with me; he goes to great lengths just to make me happy, satisfied even. What about you three, could you say the same?" Elena asked knowingly as the three growled at her. "I might be his monthly stopped, just like what you three are implying, but I can proudly say that Ash and I are happy with each other, even though we have limited time with each other." Elena exclaimed proudly as the girls continue on glaring at her.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Dawn said with a low tone. "We share something with Ash that you cannot comprehend."

"Is that so? Then let me tell you this, Ash and I share something so intimate that none of you had experience it before. Don't believe me; let me ask you something then." Elena began as a mischievous smile adorned her beautiful features. "Has Ash ever cooked for you guys before?" Elena asked and the confused expression was enough for Elena to smile in triumph but she did not stop there.

"Had he taken you guys to a fancy restaurant before? Had he treated any of you to a candlelit dinner before? Did he compose a musical composition for you guys? Had you guys even heard him play the violin or the flute before and if you have, was you the one he was serenading?" Elena could only smile as the hate-filled glared that they were directing to her intensified ten-folds. Elena wanted them to know their place so she said something to them that literally rocked their world.

"Have you guys, even once, received a kiss from him, and I'm not talking about a kiss on the cheeks or on the forehead, that is boring, I am talking about a kiss to the lips?" Elena asked casually. That single question alone caused everyone to freeze on the spot and Sarah almost had a heart attack while gazing at her sister, who has a mischievous smile on her face.

Elena, taking the silence as an answer, chuckled light-heartedly. "I'm glad, looks like I'm the first and probably, the last person who had tasted Ash's sweet lips." Elena said with a small yet smug smile. "By the way, for your information, he taste like lime and he is very good with his tongue." Elena added smugly as Ash's female companions glared at her with so much hatred that Giovanni himself would feel threatened while Sarah eyed her sister with a clear expression of jealousy. Her friends on the other hand were giggling like crazy; they would milk her for all she's worth later on.

"You witch," May hissed before her brother grabbed her arms to prevent her from doing something that she would regret. The same went for Brock and Gary, if Elena even has the slightest scratch on her, Ash would murder them.

"Maybe I am but at least I never used him for my personal gain, unlike you three." Elena exclaimed indignantly as she remembered the stories that Ash shared with her through the years of their relationship.

"WHAT," They shouted, startled at those words.

Elena smirked cruelly as she pointed at Misty. "You followed Ash for at least three years with a petty reason that he destroyed your bike. True, you did coach him in the early days of his career but truth be told, you need him more than he needs you because the Cerulean Gym is one of the worst gyms in Kanto six years ago and you used him as means to gather experience as well as too travel around Kanto and Johto. Truth be told, if you didn't join Ash, you wouldn't be half the trainer you are right now." She then pointed at May.

"You didn't even have an ounce of skill in raising or training Pokémons and if Ash didn't find you, you would be somewhere in Hoenn, lost and confused with an even more confused Torchic. Heck, I doubt if you will even find Pokémon Festivals and I sure as hell knows that you will not be as successful as you are today without Ash in your life." Elena then pointed at Dawn.

"You on the other hand, you have your entire life planned, something that this two lack at the start of their career but like them, you cling onto the nearest experience trainer for support because you lack the confidence and nerves to actually go solo. And you, like the first coordinator that Ash took under his wing, don't have an ounce of skill." Elena smirked with confidence as the three girls seethed at her. "I haven't and I won't deny it, I adore Ash and I want him all to myself at times, hell, right now, point blank, I'll admit and I am not ashamed to say this out loud, as selfish as this may be, I want him by my side for as long as I live. I love him with all my heart, and he knows it." That caused several people to gasp in shock, especially Sarah while Gary and Brock swore that they heard the hearts of their female companions breaking a bit.

"Personally, I dislike you three, the reason why is because you guys used Ash to either further or to start your careers. I can't completely hate you three because Ash, bless his soul, was glad to help but, every night, I always think to myself, 'what if he didn't met you three, what if he didn't bother taking care of you three throughout his career, what would happen to him, what would happen to you three, and how far will he be with his life right now' since the day I met him, I asked those question to myself and the answer is the same, he is better without you three in his life, Arceus knows he'll be more successful." A predatory like smile grace her lips as she patted herself on the back at the sight of their glares.

"Don't play this game with me, you'll merely lose." Elena exclaimed as Gary sighed dejectedly.

"Ash's Girlfriend 1, admirers 0." Gary cannot help but say.

There was tense silence after that as Elena smiled smugly at the three. Misty, May, and Dawn were seething in rage as their bodies shook with unrestraint anger. They wanted to hurt her so badly but something was stopping them, and that something was their friends, Brock, Gary, and Max and Pikachu who was already glowing dark black.

Surprisingly or not, Sarah was the one who broke the silence. "So you've kissed Ash before, huh, can I have my turn?" Sarah asked childishly, earning her the ire of Ash's female companions

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I feel a disturbance." Ash muttered to himself as he fired several arrows, and on impact, the arrows exploded, killing six people. "Maria, how many have you killed?" Ash asked as a mirror appeared beside him, showing Maria hacking and dicing several Team Galactic Grunts with her scythe, a number appearing on the upper part of the screen. "That much already, good, we are almost done here, don't allow anyone to escape." Ash commanded as he began to rapidly fire silver arrows, destroying all forms of transportation in the vicinity.

Since he discovered and mastered his Moonlight Element, he always fights in this manner when eliminating more than one enemy. His Moonlight Element allows him to create a powerful Avatar that he can control from a far, a Bloody Mary similar to the folklore and Urban Legend. His Bloody Mary, which he calls Maria, kills differently than him; he kills by destroying the body, Maria kills by hacking the soul of the body, sending them to his mirror dimension, which he will release to the gates of the afterlife when the mission is over. Sure, he could imprison those souls to his mirror dimension for eternity but that's not his style. He's an executioner not a judge or a prison warden.

"Why do I have the sudden feeling to use Diffusion and get this over with?" Ash wondered as he produced a white arrow. He fired the white arrow and it split into several pin-point lasers.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Lady Elena, what do you need of me?" Ricardo asked as he met her in a private room in the arena reserved for the executives. Currently, it was being use by Elena.

Elena smiled a bit at the sight of the most loyal man that she and Ash knew. Ricardo is extremely capable with his job and a very good brother. "Ricardo, I need a favor." Elena began as the man in front of her nodded.

"Anything, milady." Ricardo stated as Elena smiled a bit. "Just as long as it is within my reach."

"Good, today is the Pokémon Contest Competition, right?" Elena inquired curiously as Ricardo nodded. "Good, I want in." That startled Ricardo.

"Milady?" Ricardo questioned critically, as far as he knew, Elena didn't care about Pokémon competitions, that was her sister Sarah's cup of tea.

"Don't bother asking, Ricardo. I just want to show my lover's admirers their place and why Ash decided to love me." Elena said in a pleading tone. "I know this is kind of shallow but I need to do this." Elena added as she rubbed her head in embarrassment.

Ricardo on the underhand chuckled in understanding. "Ah, the joys of young love." Ricardo mumbled with a chuckle. "The contest will begin in ten minutes, young mistress; I will have it done so I suggest you prepare your wardrobe." At this, Ricardo sighed defectively. "I cannot understand the status quo of the Pokémon Contest Theme in Sinnoh. Why do trainers dressed up fancy if the only thing they must do is shout out commands?" Ricardo then went on about the inconsistency and the irrelevance of dressing fancy for simply barking orders to their Pokémon.

Elena chuckled at Ricardo's reaction; it was quite typical of him. Elena glanced at Koyuki and Pikachu who were smiling at her. "You think I made the right choice?" Elena asked the two. They answered her by simply nodding.

"(The one thing I've learnt from Ash was that, if you can't settle things with talk, settle it with a Pokémon battle)." Pikachu said, agreeing with her decision to enter the contest.

"(You have our support, mother)." Koyuki assured her with a smile.

Elena smiled back at them as Pikachu jumped on her shoulder. "(If I may ask, why do you bother with them and their goading, Ash had stated repeatedly that you meant more to him than all of them combine)?" Pikachu inquired as his partner's lover gave him a light pat on the head.

"I want to show them the reason why Ash chose me." Elena said solemnly. "As much as I don't want to do this, I want to shut his friends up and to show them that, if they want Ash, they have to go through me first." Elena stated fiercely.

Pikachu chuckled at that as he gave her a week slap on the head. "(You just want to show-off, I swear, you and Ash are exactly alike)." Pikachu commented with a laughed before he glared at her, making the while haired woman flinched. "(I'll help you but let me at least warn you, do not ever gamble Ash's love for your pride. Trust me, that would break his heart and his very being, and if that happens, I'll kill you on the spot)." Pikachu threatened her while a solemn expression adorned Elena's face.

"I will never do that, Ash is everything to me." Elena said firmly and passionately.

Pikachu smiled at those words. "(I know and you mean everything to him as well so please, don't let them get to you)." Pikachu advised gently.

Elena nodded at that as she gave him an assuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm better than that and I'm a better woman then those three anyway." Elena exclaimed with pride as Ricardo entered the room, a laptop in hand.

"Young Mistress, you're in the competition." Ricardo informed her causing an excited smile to grace her face.

"Thank you Ricardo, you are so efficient." Elena complimented as she grabbed a Poke ball from her purse.

Ricardo chuckled goodheartedly as he gave her a respectful bow. "Anything for you and Ash, milady." Ricardo stated as he left the room to give Elena some space.

Elena gave the retreating Ricardo a curt nod as she played with the necklace that Ash gave her. This may be shallow of her but she will fight for what is hers, Ash belongs to her, it's time for those admirers of his to know that fact. "Ash, sorry but I'm going to act harshly now." Elena whispered as she kissed the necklace that means so much to her.

_**(Scene Change)**_

May and Dawn were preparing for Pokémon Festival, both of them not in a good mood. That girl that white haired bitch really annoyed them. How Ash could like that annoying girl or even stand her was beyond them, she wasn't even a trainer but that frustrating tramp had him wrapped around her finger and that itself was something that they cannot believe.

They had travelled with Ash for the longest of time, falling head over heels in love with him in the process. They did everything to try to gain his affection but to no avail, he was as clueless as a rock when it comes to romance. But when he was with that girl, he was all lovey-dovey to her and it disgusts them. They worked so hard to get his affection while the girl that they barely knew was showered by his loving attention. It made them sick for Ash gave her his undivided attention while they had to work hard for it.

"Arceus, I want to throttle that girl." Dawn breathed out as she finished putting her gown on.

"Me too," May exclaimed as she bit her lips in frustration. "What does Ash see in her?" May wondered in anger as the image of that white haired girl flooded her mind.

"Don't know, but there's one thing I can guarantee you." Dawn mumbled as she looked at May right in the eye. "After we leave this place, I am not going to let Ash out of my sight in the remainder of our journey in Sinnoh. That bitch had her claws all over him for far too long." Dawn stated as May gave her friend an approving smile.

"And Misty and I will help," May assured her fiercely. "I don't know what kind of spell that girl has Ash under on but I will not lose him to her, not by a long shot." May stated as the two gave an assuring and agreeable nod with each other.

"You know," A sweet voice suddenly interrupted the two causing them to turn their heads and the sight before made them growl. "You guys already lost him to me; you guys just don't want to accept it yet." A snide voiced stated calmly as pale blue eye gazed at the two calmly.

"What are you doing here?" May snarled as she and Dawn glared at Elena, who was wearing a very elegant Kimono, beside her was that white Lucario that Ash had given her and, to add insult to injury, Ash's Pikachu was on her shoulder.

Elena chuckle a bit as she smiled deviously. "For your information, I'm entering the contest." Elena told them as she spun around playfully. "Do you guys like my Kimono, Ash bought it for me when I was in your home town, Hikari?" Elena asked playfully and it took both May and Dawn all their restrains from attacking her.

"Are you here just to gloat or just to annoy us?" May asked as she tried to calm her nerves down.

"Would you believe me when I say both?" Elena said in a tone that she uses to speak to little children. "I'll be seeing you two in the contest, and I hope that Ash didn't waste his time helping you guys with your careers." Elena said as she eyed the two of them sharply.

"You, competing in the contest, you won't survive the first round." May stated smugly.

"Have you forgotten who my sister is?" Elena asked them exasperatedly. "I can give Ash a run for his money and I could actually last five minutes against Sarah, something that you two and that water-type girl barely accomplished last time. Heck, if my memory is correct, you guys didn't even last a minute against her and it was three-on-one, how pathetic." Elena commented airily as the two sneered at her.

"I really do wish that you get pass the first round." Dawn spoke dementedly. "Because I want to personally drive you to the ground."

"We'll see about that, thought I will say this. By day's end, I'll show you both the reason why Ash is so fond of me." Elena turned her back on them and began to walk away but not before saying something to them that truly angered them. "By the way, I really do hope that I'll be given the chance to fight you two, it would be the best chance for me to show you two the reason why Ash is extremely fond of me. I mean, I may be his one month stop but at least I know what I am to him. What about you two, do guys even know what you guys are to him?" Elena asked them as she exited the room, just in time to dodge two chairs that the two coordinators threw at her.

Outside the room, Jane could not help but shook her head as she gazed at her sister amusedly. "Was that necessary?" Jane asked and was met by the smile that was usually found in her face.

"I'm going to take a page out of your book, sister." Elena said with a very frightening smile. "I going to put those girls to their place and that place is beneath my feet. They shouldn't worry though, I would invite them to mine and Ash's wedding." Elena chuckled at that as Jane could not help but smile.

"You are a very devious woman." Jane commented as the two walk to the private changing room for Elena. She, technically, did own the company that was sponsoring this event, which means she has certain perks.

"I've learn from the best." Elena replied with a laughed.

"So, you really are going through with this?" Jane asked seriously. "You're mostly a battler, not some kind of homo showing off beautiful moves and whatnot."

"Those two are coordinators; I would like to beat them in their own game." Elena exclaimed with a smile.

"You have nothing to prove, the brat already picked you." Jane said, trying to persuade her sister to not join this ludicrous of a contest.

"I know, but I want to prove something to them." Elena replied with a serious look. "Being in love, my sister, is very complicated, especially if the person you're in love with is capable of charming several girls." Elena added begrudgingly.

Jane choose not to comment at that, although, a thought was playing in her mind. 'Only you, Elena, only you are capable of having a perfect man.'

_**(Scene Change)**_

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" A Team Galactic commander asked furiously as there excavator were suddenly destroyed and most of them were dead when does bizarre violet beams suddenly rain down from the sky.

"I have no idea sir." One of the surviving grunts answered as the rest of the survivors met at the base of the volcano, the original 120 that came for the excavation was now cut down to fifteen and the original 45 excavator and 10 aircrafts were all destroyed, courtesy of that strange beam that practically dismantled the mountain to pieces.

The Galactic commander growled a bit and was wondering what the hell hit them. He knew that the Pokémons residing in the mountain could not produce such power for most of them are fire types and the only beam-based move that they could probably used were Hidden Power and Hyper Beam, none of those two moves could do that much damaged in one blow. "Have we succeeded in contacting HQ yet?" The commander asked in frustration and fear as he gazed at his subordinates who was trying to operate a bang-up radio.

"Nothing yet sir," The grunt answered as he desperately tinker with the radio. The grunt was sweating bullets as he feared that those strange violet beams once again rain down upon them and finished them off.

Suddenly, a mirror appeared behind them, and before they could react, the mirror suddenly fired several white beams, piercing them on the heart, killing them on impact.

"Well, that's that." Ash grimaced as he felt no human life remaining in the holy ground. He killed once, he regretted it but he did not dwell in it. They made their choice and he made his.

"Maria, release the souls." Ash ordered with a deep sighed. As Maria was busy releasing the souls that she had collected, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the bond that he now shares with Elena. He wants to at least know what his lover was up to.

After a minute or so, Ash opened his eyes before sighing deeply before letting out a growl of anger. "They called her my one month stop, of all the brazen audacity." Ash cursed as his wings sprout from his back before taking the sky. "And they even force my Elena to battle, are those guys nuts?" Ash mumbled out loud as he flew towards Sun Lake Town faster than lightning itself. He was half upset at Elena for provoking his friends, he knew for a fact that she dislikes his female friends for, in Elena's words and he quotes, 'using him to further their careers'. He really did not understand where she came up with that.

But, even thought he was upset with his lover for provoking them, he was furious with those three for annoying her, they may be his friends but Elena was everything to him and she was his priority. How dare they insult her, calling her a witch, calling her his one month stop, he had half a mind to blast them with his Diffusion Element. _'The nerve of them, insulting my Elena like that.'_ Ash thought darkly as his body literally emitted lightning.

_'My dear, calm down, they are not that annoying.'_ Ash actually stopped after hearing Elena's voice.

_'Elena,'_Ash voiced as he used his Moonlight Element to conjure an illusion to hide his presence. The Royal Element Moon has a unique special ability, it could conjure self sustaining and corporal illusion and it could magnify the strength of a typical Element ten-fold. Ash usually used this Element to hide himself from his enemies for a quick kill or to get away from his friends to spend time with Elena. _'This is, unexpected.'_

_'Yeah, never thought our telepathic link could reach this far.'_ Elena said in surprised.

_'I am extremely powerful, after all.'_ Ash boasted as he suddenly felt an ache inside his head.

_'I already know that love, no need to boast.'_ Elena lectured with a giggled.

Ash chuckled a bit before sighing deeply. _'Was provoking my friends' necessary love?'_ Ash asked as he massaged his temple. Even thought they were miles away, Ash could tell that Elena was sighing deeply.

_'I don't like them, Brock and Gary are okay, and I could get along with them, those three on the other hand, they hate me as much as I dislike them.'_ Elena reasoned apologetically. _'Ash, I know you want me to eventual get along with them but, they just don't like me and vice-versa. 'Elena_ stated sadly.

Ash had to suppress a groan at that. _'I see, there that difficult huh.'_ Ash mumbled in disappointment, he at least hope that his female companion could at least be a bit civil with her. _'Don't break them.'_ Ash requested solemnly.

_'Of course.'_ Elena answered passively.

_'What time will the contest start?'_ Ash asked as he cancelled the illusion around him.

_'Noon, thirty minutes from now, why you asked?'_ Elena asked curiously until it hit her. _'You're going to fly from wherever you are to Sun Lake Town at full throttle, aren't you?'_ Elena asked blankly.

_'Of course,'_ Ash answered as his entire body emitted a strong burst of electricity. _'You rarely battle, my Queen, I wouldn't miss watching your elegance for the world.'_ Ash exclaimed passionately as he rocketed towards the northern direction.

_'You do know that those words don't affect me anymore, loved.'_ Elena commented with a giggle.

_'I know but it won't stop me from saying them.'_ Ash answered back as the two once again sealed their telepathic connection.

Ash took a deep breath before using his Lightning Aura to boost his movement speed. He needs to watch his lover perform. It is a matter of life.

_**(SCENE CHANGE)**_

Jane and Ricardo were looking at Elena funny as she suddenly went into a trance. Jane in particular was waving her hand across her eyes. "Elena, hello, are you there?" That was enough knock Elena out of her stupor.

"Ricardo, make sure I'm the last performer in the contest." Elena ordered her, ignoring the stares coming from her sister. "Ash will be arriving late and I want to make sure that he sees me performing." Elena explained and Ricardo merely nodded as he whipped out his phone. Jane on the other hand was a bit confused.

"How do you know that?" Jane inquired curiously.

Elena merely gave her a sheepish smile. "Let's just say Ash and I have a new way of communicating with each other and leave it at that." Elena explained but Jane was not content with that explanation and said the word that was at the tip of her tongue.

"Aura?" Jane asked and that single word was enough for Ricardo to stumble off his feet.

Ricardo instantly stood up before bringing out a revolver and pointing the gun between Jane's eyes.

"How do you know the young master's secret?" Ricardo asked in an outraged tone as Jane made a swift motion to grab the gun but Ricardo countered by twisting her arm and slamming her face first to the nearest wall before pressing the gun on the back of her head. "Answer me," Ricardo demanded but before thing can get out of hand, Elena swiped the gun from his hand.

"Ricardo, don't hurt my sister and she already knows." Elena informed him as she disarmed the revolver before handing it back to Ricardo. Ricardo nodded as he released Jane. Jane did not take kindly of being roughen up and was about retaliate when Elena put a hand on her fist.

"Sorry for that sis, but Ricardo is just very protective." Elena said as Ricardo exited the room.

Jane merely narrowed her eyes as she flexed her arms a bit. "No self respecting lawyer could do that to me." Jane grumbled under hear breath.

Elena chuckled a bit at that. "Let's just say that Ricardo is not an ordinary lawyer." Elena exclaimed with a chuckle. "Ash and I won't trust our business affairs to a man that can even defend himself. As far as we know, Ricardo could give Papa Dan a run for his funny and he is very efficient with a gun."

Jane nodded, making a mental note to slap that man across the fact the next time they meet. "So, Aura?"

"Aura." Elena answered sheepishly.

* * *

_**Here's the rewrite of chapter 23**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER...PLEASE READ THE REWRITE OF CHAPTER 22 AND 23**_

* * *

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: DRAMA PART 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

"Your late," Via hissed as she narrowed her eyes at Ricardo.

"I never thought you cared about my social life." Ricardo replied calmly.

"You don't have a social life." Via hissed in irritation.

"I beg to differ," Ricardo argued as they entered the VIP room that was occupied by Mr. Goodshow and one member of the Sinnoh Elite Four and the Sinnoh Champion as well as the Johto Champion. "If I remember correctly, I have a wife and a daughter." Ricardo reminded her, a smile forming on his lips at the thought of his beloved family.

"How did you convince your wife to marry you again, because I cannot even imagine how you could have a decent love life, or a decent family?" Thought she tried to ignore him for most of their force partnership, she cannot help but notice that he has a very happy family, regardless if he spends 24/7 in his office for the majority of the month.

Ricardo chuckled at this as he took his sit. "I, unlike you, know when to quit and when to fight." Ricardo answered her with a casual tone.

Via scoffed at that, knowing what Ricardo was referring to. "I love him, and nothing you say can change that fact." Via proclaimed.

Ricardo didn't ask any questions after that. He knew that their young master, the man who gave them a life, already has someone in his life; still, even though she knows that, she refuses to give up. Some would say that certain trait was admirable, for him and for the young mistress, that trait of her is an eyesore and so damn annoying. Hell, the only reason why the young mistress has yet to fire her is because her skills in the Stock Market and in negotiation is so good that losing her would cause Ash's company millions or even billions, something that Elena cannot have in her conscious. Her love for Ash surpasses her deep and undying hatred towards Via, something that she and Via have in common.

"By the way, where is young master?" Via asked quietly as the Pokémon Contest began. Via and Ricardo tried ignored the random ramblings of the MC.

"He is taking care of some personal business." Ricardo answered swiftly. Via did not know Ash's life as an Aura Prince, unlike him, and he was hell bent of making sure that it stays that way.

Via's eyes darken at that. "Does that mean that witch is with him?" Via asked as she gritted her teeth in anger. She still cannot accept the fact that she lost the most wonderful Prince to that white haired brat.

Ricardo allowed himself to smile as he leaned on his chair. He cannot wait for Elena to perform. "It is quite amusing what the young mistress would do just to prove her love for the young master." Ricardo muttered as he made himself comfortable in his chair. "I do wonder how come the young master has problems with his already perfect love life."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Jane, or J to those who hates her, cannot believe how wonderful her sister's life had become in the last three years. Her sister was currently dating a man that can be consider a prince, the said prince was treating her like a Goddess every time they are together, and not to mention, her sister was the co-owner of one of the most successful company in the five regions, which means she's pretty much loaded and set for life.

"I hate it when Ricardo goes overboard." Elena sighed as Koyuki poured her and Jane a glass of wine. The two were currently inside of a private room, filled with expensive drinks and high class food. There was also a large TV in the room, which Elena uses to watch her two rivals performance. "To think, my Ash wasted his valuable time teaching those two how to become adequate in their careers." Elena grumbled under her breath, annoyance evident in her voice.

Jane was startled by this; she had never seen her sister hate someone so much, although, she did understand her hatred towards that woman that works for her and Ash. That woman needs to learn how to not touch someone who doesn't belong to her. "You know, if you want, I can get rid of those annoyances." Jane offered with an understanding tone.

"Don't bother," Elena grumbled before a fond smile grace her lips. "I love him; I love Ash so much that I can endure fending off all of those who admire him." Elena commented with a determine tone.

Jane actually snorted at that. "Come on now sis, I already know that." She replied with an amused tone. "But still, you're a woman and having to watch so many girls fighting for your man, it must be painful." Jane said solemnly while Elena chuckle bitterly.

"It is painful; believe it or not, it is painful to watch girls fighting over my beloved like he is some kind of prize to be won." Elena then drank her wine glass empty before continuing. "I know that he cannot help the way he acts towards other people and he is rather irresistible, he possesses all the traits a woman would love to see in a man. He is handsome, noble, smart…" Elena began to list all of the lovable traits that her Ash possesses much to Jane's discomfort.

After a minute of hearing all those compliments that her sister was giving her boyfriend, Jane desperately covered her sister's mouth with one of her hands. "Ok, I get it, I get it, your guy is amazing, no need to rub it in." Jane groaned much to Elena's amusement. "But you still hadn't answered my question, how could you stomach those girls eyeing your man, and while you're at it, can you tell me how you could sleep at night when the person that you love so much is so far away from you with a girl travelling with him?" Elena's smile faltered a bit as she gave her sister a very sincere glance.

"Did I ever tell you the time when I almost lost my chance of being his lover?" Elena asked, earning her the complete attention of her sister, who thought that her sister and her boyfriend were already deeply in love when they first lay their eyes at each other. "I spend six months of my first vacation spending as much time with him as possible, mind you, those times I spent with him were few and not that long, but still, those times I spent falling in love with him are memories that would be forever be engrave in my heart and memories." Elena began fondly.

"Every time I look in his eyes, I can see a life, a happy life with him. Every time I'm with him, he treats me like a Goddess; you have no idea how happy I am in those six months." A sad expression crossed her face as she fought back the tears that threaten to fall. "In my last days with him, I almost throw my opportunity away." That startled Jane a bit, she almost thrown away the most ideal man in the planet. This she has to hear.

"When my vacation nears its end, I became afraid, I was afraid that he would forget me, I was afraid of losing the bond that we made, I was afraid at the thought of him being with another woman. I've realize that I have already fallen for him, how hard, I didn't know, but I did know one thing, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him, and I almost ruined it." Elena then thought of the day that she had almost lost the current paradise that she was currently enjoying. "A week before my return, at the end of the Hoenn League, I slept in the same bed WITH Ash. He was embracing me (Jane almost fell off her chair when she heard that before screaming "YOU WHAT" and was promptly ignored), having him hold me so close was an amazing experience but it was almost a nightmare for me. All my fears surging through my body as the warmth that Ash's embrace was giving me. I love my job and I was foolish to think that I love my profession more than I love Ash, I was stupid enough to think that because of our different profession that we cannot be together." Elena, to her sister's surprise, threw the wine glass at the wall, shattering the glass on impact.

"Because of my foolishness and my lack of courage, I almost lost my paradise." Elena shivered in dread at that. "I ran and ran like a coward for days, I ran from Ash, and you have no idea how much I hurt myself and him by doing that. I broke his heart and I shattered mine, I left him without even saying so much as a goodbye. By doing that, I should have earned his hatred." Elena then suddenly smiled. "The eve before my schedule arrival in South Light, I visited the first place where I and Ash met, the place where our eyes first met." Elena closed her eyes as a tear fell from the corner of her eyes before retelling the story of their first kiss to her eager sister.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Elena didn't know why she ended up here, the very place that she and Ash first meet, but she couldn't bring herself to care._

_"This is where Ash saved me." Elena whispered as she gazed at the lake where she and Ash first met. She didn't noticed someone walking behind her until the said person was a mere feet away from her._

_"You know, I don't know whether to be glad to see you or slap you for leaving without even saying a simple goodbye." A familiar tone exclaimed as Elena's eyes widen as she look behind her only to see Ash smiling at her, tears slowly falling from his eyes. "Do you have any idea how tired Koyuki is for tracking your Aura all the way from Hoenn? Trust me, it isn't easy." Ash stated humorously but Elena could clearly see the sadness in his eyes._

_"Ash…" That was all Elena could say before Ash pulled her into a deep kiss. Elena instantly went numbed as all her senses vanished before feeling pleasure she never felt before surged throughout her body. Ash, seeing that she had yet to push him off her, deepened the kiss by wrapping both of his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. That was all Elena could take as she wrapped her arms around Ash's head, deepening the kiss even more._

_The two kiss for what seems like hours as the need for air finally overcame them and force them to part. The two gazed at each other, both having identical blushes on their face, their hold on each other not even wavering for a second._

_Ash was to first to recover as he spoke to her with a tender tone. "One, don't ever leave me in bed ever again, two, if you're going to say goodbye, give me a favor and don't and lastly," Ash gave her a chaste kiss on the lips as he gazed at her eyes lovingly. "I love you, I love you so much so please don't ever say goodbye and don't you ever leave me." Ash told her and at that time, time itself stopped as the world around them vanished._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"At that time, I've realize something. I've realize that I found love, that all my fears, doubts and concerns faded away just by him being beside me, and that no matter what the world holds, nothing will matter so long that I have him by my side." Elena said with a blissful smile. "As for the fear of losing him, I have long abandoned that thought. Ash and I share a bond so special, so deep, so sincere, and so intimate that it is impossible for someone or something to break it. I share that special and unbreakable bond with him alone." Elena said proudly before standing up.

"Those girls that travelled with him, they think that they know him better, they think that they deserve him and they think that they could take him away from me but they are sadly mistaken. It's time for me to shatter those dreams and to show them that there is only one woman that can be with Ash, and that woman is me." Elena stated with conviction as she walked pass her sister, Koyuki and Pikachu following her.

Coincidentally, her name was called just in time for Ash's arrival in the arena.

_**(Scene Change) (Elena P.O.V)**_

I took a couple of deep breaths, regardless of my unwavering confidence when I confronted those two nitwits; I never had participated in a Pokémon Contest before. Sure, I know how a Pokémon Contest works, my genius of a sister had force me to watch some of her performances which were all brilliant.

"I had got to thank her someday for that." I mumbled under my breath as Koyuki looked excited besides me while my beloved's Pikachu look at me in concern. "What?" I asked the little powerhouse on my shoulder with a bewildered look.

"(Who are you going to use)?" Pikachu asked me in a whisper. "(If you're going to base it on experience, I'm the better choice because I have been entered in a couple of contest before, but if you want to use a wide range of dazzling moves, I suggest you use Koyuki)." I chuckled at this as the platform below me began to rise.

"I'll use Koyuki." I told Pikachu as I patted my 'daughter' in the head. "Last I check, she perfected a move that Ash taught her just a month ago, I want to see if it could be use in a battle." I smiled at that thought, I know that my performance might not be as beautiful as those season Coordinators who had entered this kind of competition more than a hundred times but I know that with that move, I can at least enter the battle round. That opportunity is all I need to get my hands on those two.

"Ladies and gentlemen," My musing was cut short when I heard the voice of the MC, Nurse Joy. It's time. "Please welcome, the last contestant for the day, Elena Koshi." When my name was announced in the arena and as I appeared in the field, I was startled when I heard a loud ovation. This experience was new to me because I was never the popular one. My sister, Sarah, is used to the spotlight, being a genius in this profession while the less said about my other sister's profession the better.

I could hear Pikachu groaning in my shoulder. "(If Ash is present right now, he would murder every male in this arena)." I find that easy to believe as I could feel the leers that the men in the arena were giving me. The Kimono that I am wearing may not be revealing but it does show my figure to the leering eyes of the public. My only solace of revealing myself like this is the fact that I can finally beat two out of three girls that has been crushing on my lover for a long time.

"Let's get this over with. Koyuki take the field." I commanded as elegantly as I can. Koyuki nodded as she jumped onto the field. I could hear the screams of the crowd, it seems that they expect a lot of things from me because of the victory I had over the Sinnoh and Kanto Champion with Ash. Well, they are lucky that Koyuki and I never disappoints. "Koyuki, let's start this off with Aura Crystal." I ordered quietly so that only Koyuki and Pikachu could hear me.

Koyuki smirked as her entire body illuminated with white Aura, much to the awe of the crowd. For me and for Ash, this is a normal occurrence so I merely watch my beloved Koyuki perform the technique that she had been working on for three months.

The bright glow of white light lasted for only fifteen seconds as the enormous burst of white light was compress into a sphere. Koyuki, instead of throwing the crystal-like sphere, shoved it to the ground beneath her. I smiled as the crowd became silent, they did not expect my Koyuki to waste such a beautiful Aura Sphere. I would have laughed, that sphere was not an Aura Sphere.

The field shook a bit; much to the crowd's surprised. I smirked as I took a single step back. "Do it," I whispered under my breath. As I said those words, five gigantic pillars of white-colored crystals rose from the ground. The pillars were at least 5 meters high, and I would bet all the money on my bank account that Ash made for me behind my bank (Last I check, the total cash in my bank account is 45,788,976,491) that the crystals that Koyuki made with her Aura is the finest quality crystals most of the people present here had ever seen.

Too bad I have to shatter those beautiful crystals for my performance. "Koyuki, shatter the crystals." I commanded with a waved of my hand. Koyuki smiled as she clapped her paws. The effect was instantaneous as the five crystal pillars shattered into dust. While the crystal dusts are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as white colored rose petals. The countless rose petals began to fly everywhere, covering the entire arena in a breathless display of elegance and beauty.

"A-A-A-Amazing, ladies and gentlemen, can you believe this?" I can her Nurse Joy asked in a disbelieving tone. "Five beautiful crystals suddenly rose from the ground, and-and-and...; I cannot find any words to describe this magnificent sight." She exclaimed as she touched one of the white rose petals that came near her, I shook my head as her hand merely phase through the rose petal. Only Aura Practitioners could touch those petals.

I recalled Koyuki and turned my back on the crowd. I am already finished with my performance; I have no more to show for my appeal. As I head to the locker room, the crowd erupted with a loud applaud and an even louder cheer, but I did not care for that. The only applaud I care about was coming from the person across me, hidden behind a thin layer of Moonlight Element, which is in the form a mirror.

Normally I can't see him but because of our special bond, even if he uses his strongest mirror now, I can see him.

As I step out of the crowd's sight, I felt strong arms around me and the face of the most beautiful man I know appeared in front of me, the sound of something shattering was in the background.

Ash smiled at me as Pikachu jumped off my shoulder. Just in time because Ash capture my lips into a deep kiss. As passion took over my body, I cannot help but think that I am currently the luckiest woman in the world.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Now that, that was good." Max mumbled in awe as he tried to touch the white rose-petals that were scattered all around.

"It's not that good." Misty muttered darkly as she tried to swat the white rose petals that were touching her.

"I don't know what you were watching, Misty, but that was the best performance I've ever seen in a Pokémon Contest, ever and I have seen a lot of performances." Gary commented, impress and awestruck at Elena's performance, completely ignoring that hateful glare that Misty was giving him.

"How did she do that, summoning crystals with Aura?" Brock asked suddenly, amazement written all over his face.

"We don't know." Karen answered, impressed at her best friends performance."But damn, that was so cool." Karen commented and Michael and Neil nodded in agreement.

Sarah looked curious before smiling. "Those crystals that Koyuki summoned were Aura Crystals, right?" Sarah guessed as she gazed at Adan expectantly.

Natasha, who analyzed those crystals from a far, nodded slowly. "I think so but I need samples to really make sure." Natasha muttered in excitement.

"We already have samples, remember." Adan whispered to his long time colleague.

"We already know there Aura Crystals, considering the person who gave it to us is a certified Aura Prince. That, on the other hand, is intriguing. If our research is correct, there has been no Pokémon capable of creating Aura Crystals in recorded history." Natasha said with an interested tone.

"What's an Aura Crystal?" Max asked eavesdropping on their conversation.

Natasha looked at Max for a moment before smiling. "Aura Crystal is the pinnacle weapon of Aura Practitioners. According to records that we have gathered through the years, Aura Crystal is the preferred weapon of every high level Aura Practitioners, better than any weapon crafted in the olden days. The main purpose of Aura Crystal is that they are the catalyst for Aura Practitioners to summon there elemental affinity." Natasha explained carefully.

Gary and Brock suddenly had a look of realization dawning on their face. "How powerful are these Aura Elements?" Brock asked in an uneasy tone.

"According to records, the Aura Elements of Aura Knights and Aura Sages can be compared to the power output of minor legends; on the other hand, the Aura Elements of an Aura Prince is comparable to the power of Legends like Lugia, Rayquaza, Ho-oh, etc." Natasha answered and both Gary and Brock paled at that.

"How powerful is Ash then?" Gary wondered, loud enough for Adan to hear.

"I asked Elena that question, I didn't get a clear answer but according to her, Ash is capable of leveling a mountain without even trying." Adan answered quietly. "Personally, I don't believe it but, historical records don't lie and there are records stating that Aura Princes are capable of demolishing small islands at the highest output of their power." Adan exclaimed silently, remembering his thesis during his final year in college. Those were the days.

Gary and Brock glanced at each other at that. "Do you think those text are exaggerating?" Gary asked Brock as a hand suddenly patted their shoulder.

"Unfortunately, no, those texts are not exaggerating." A familiar voice stated as he appeared a sit behind them. "Apparently, last I check, I'm good enough to be Arceus' sparring partner in a daily basis." Ash told them as he took the vacant sit besides Brock.

"ASHY," Sarah shouted in enthusiasm as she tried to give him a hug but stopped when she felt something pinning her to the ground. It was not a physical or psychic force, two forces that she had experience before, but something else, something more terrifying. She may not show it, but eternally, she was slightly intrigued and terrified by the unknown force that was preventing her from showing her admiration to the only male that was actually worth a damn.

"So how did May and Dawn fair?" Ash asked in curiosity but there was a certain edge in his voice.

"They did well; May used her Glaceon while Dawn used her Buneary." Brock informed him, noticing that Ash was a bit off, which was unusually because every time he's with Elena, he is usually in a good mood.

"Cool, and looks like Elena will have her wish." Ash said with a fond smile as he glanced at the match-up. Elena, Dawn, and May were all in the final sixteen, together with several faces that he recognized. The first match is Elena against Dawn. "Now this is going to be interesting, I wonder how long Dawn will last. Any bets?" Ash commented with a small chuckle.

"WHAT?" Misty asked in near outrage. "You mean to tell me that you have more confidence in that girl's ability than your friends."

"Yes," The bluntness of Ash's reply caught her off guard. "May and Dawn, even you, I witness you guys grow to become wonderful trainers and coordinators, but I know Elena, more so than any of you here. Considering Elena's skills, she can run circles around most of the trainers I've seen in my journey and that include you, Brock, Gary, most of my rivals, and half the gym leaders I fought with throughout my careers." Ash stated firmly, an excited smile plastered on his lips.

"That pretty much defines Elena's talents." Sarah agreed with a proud smile.

Adan smiled a bit before leaning close to his nephew. "Aren't you supposed to be in Elena's corner?" Adan inquired silently.

"I wish but Elena told me to watch together with the crowd. She said I should show neutrality." Ash muttered in annoyance. "Like that is a possibility for me when it comes to her." Ash added with a small chuckle.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Elena and Dawn stared at each other in their respective sides of the field. Elena had a calm yet confident smile on her face while Dawn was growling at her.

"Get ready to lose." Dawn declared as grasped one of her poke ball tightly.

Elena shook her head before glancing at her two favorite Pokémons. "Koyuki, Pikachu, I am not going to use you two, so sit back and relax." Elena told them while playing with a poke ball.

"(You're going to use her)?" Pikachu asked as he and Koyuki took a couple of steps back.

"Yes," Was Elena's answered as she went into a trance like state, an emotionless smile suddenly adorning her beautiful face.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Next time you guys ask where I picked up that Psycho smile when I'm battling all out, think of that smile on Elena's face right now." Ash said suddenly as he shook in excitement. "Without all my experience, Elena is better than me in battling and that smile, the beautiful yet terrifying smile is the proof of it."

_**(Scene Change)**_

There are several things that would force Dawn to shiver and cower in fear. Ash's Psycho smile when he battles in a way that is so unlike him is one and the new addition of those things that would frighten her to the core was that smile on that girl's face. It was emotionless yet it felt like she was being eyed, measured by some kind of demon. Those pale blue eyes that Ash was so fond off were similar to the eyes of a hunter, a hungry hunter who was now ready to devour a prey. Those eyes, those eyes frightened Dawn.

Elena's sudden change unnerved her so much that she did not heard Nurse Joy's announcement to begin until her opponent threw a Poke ball towards the field. She mirrored that movement, not bothering to do her usual style of calling for her Pokémons.

In her side of the field, her Mamoswine stood proudly, ready to battle.

In her opponents side of the field, and this surprised her as well as the crowd, was a rainbow colored Milotic. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Wow, I've never seen such a beautiful Pokémon in my life." Nurse Joy shouted through her microphone, completely mesmerized by the colorful Milotic.

_**(Scene Change)**_

In the stands, Sarah was giddy, and a giddy Sarah is a dangerous Sarah.

"Okay, why didn't I know of that Pokémons existence and Elena's ownership of it?" Sarah asked as a dark aura of death suddenly surrounded her, and Ash was impressed. It took him three months to summon that kind of aura around him.

Those who knew her shifted in their sits a bit while those who felt her Aura became terrified for some unknown reason. Ash, taking pity on them, answered her. "I gave it to her." Ash answered, and at those words, everyone look at him. "That Milotic's name is Pluvia, I gave it to her during the Twinleaf festival. Ask Brock and Gary, or Uncle and Natasha, they will confirm it." Ash added as Sarah suddenly appeared mere inches from his face, a cute pout plastered on her face. That made Ash uneasy as he slowly pushed her away.

"Why do you give that girl special treatment, Ash?" Misty asked through gritted teeth.

Ash spared his first female companion a critical eye, his face not giving off any emotion. "Do you really want me to answer that, Misty?" Ash asked her with a sharp tone.

Misty did not waste her breath in answering. She knew that Ash already knows her answer. _'I hate her.'_ Misty thought with a glare.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Elena could only watch in satisfaction as most of the people present were at awe at her Milotic, one of Ash's gifts to her. "Hey, Dawn, shall we end this. We only have five minutes and you already waster ten seconds gawking at my Pluvia." Elena taunted as Dawn was brought back to reality, already growling at Elena.

"Mamoswine, Take Down." Dawn ordered as the twin tusk Pokemon charged at Pluvia, a golden Aura wrapping itself around him.

Elena shook her head; a straightforward attack would only work against her if the opponent has sufficient speed and force. "Pluvia, Surf." Pluvia nodded as she summoned a wave of water. Using the wave of water, Pluvia quickly maneuvered gracefully around her opponent before blasting him with a well aimed Dragon Pulse. With Pluvia's graceful movement and a quick fire of a strong attack, Dawn lost a significant amount of points.

Dawn noticed that and quickly took things seriously. "Mamoswine, Ice Armor." Dawn ordered as an Ice Shard formed between Mamoswine's tusks. The twin tusk Pokemon quickly swallowed the Ice Shard, causing ice spikes to burst on his back. Elena's lack of movement to that move caused her a few points.

"Now, Hidden Power," Light blue circles spiral around the tusks of Mamoswine before being fired towards Pluvia.

"Pluvia, fly," Elena ordered casually, Pluvia used Surf once again to propel her to the sky, avoiding the attack. "Water Pulse, then Ice Beam." Pluvia opened her mouth and fired a sphere of water towards Mamoswine before firing a beam of ice at the Water Pulse, creating a massive Ice Ball.

"Mamoswine, Ancient Power," Dawn ordered frantically. Mamoswine fired a silver ball towards the Ice ball, cancelling the attack but the shrapnel of the ice ball rain down on Mamoswine, causing him minor damage.

"Surf and Ice Beam," Elena commanded casually. Pluvia did as that as she once again summoned a waved of water. This time, Pluvia descended down from the sky, covering Mamoswine in a sheet of water before firing an Ice Beam. The Ice Beam did its job as Mamoswine was now covered in a large block of ice. Before Dawn could let out an order, Elena snapped her fingers. Pluvia instantly fired a Hyper Beam at the immobilized Pokémon, shattering the Ice that was containing him. The beam was able to directly hit Mamoswine and the debris of ice also added to the damaged that the twin tusk Pokémon received, thus, resulting in a knock out.

There was a loud buzzing sound as Pluvia floated 10cm from the ground while Dawn was busy tending to his fallen Pokémon. "(One minute, three seconds, she lasted that long)." Pikachu informed her as Elena returned Pluvia to her Poke ball.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"She trained Pluvia well." Ash observed with a grin.

"Can't believe you give her that beautiful Milotic." Misty muttered under her breath.

Ash sighed again before smiling. "If I'm going to be honest with you, Koyuki and Pluvia is not the only Pokémon I've gave her. Remember my Gengar, she trained her for me, in exchange of me teaching Koyuki some Aura techniques." Ash told the group with a small smile.

Karen could not help but looked Ash in a funny manner. "You know, can you just marry Elena and be done with it."Karen muttered, earning her a look from her brother and boyfriend. "What?" Karen asked, startled by the looks that she was receiving.

"Elena's too young to think of marriage." Neil told his little sister.

Karen cannot help but snort at that. "Have you been seeing what I have been seeing this week?" Karen asked her brother with an exasperated tone. "This guy (point at Ash) and Elena are meant to be together, only morons like Justin and that girl (pointing at Misty) and the rest of her lot won't admit it." Karen exclaimed silently as Ash smiled at her in appreciation. At least he won over his lover's best friend.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The next seven battles went on without a hitch and the final eight was decided quickly. The second round was set, and the first battle was Elena against, and she cannot believe her luck, Drew.

"I'm sorry if I am not your ideal opponent." Drew apologies with a small bow his signature rose absent from his hands. He wasn't dumb enough to try and flirt with Elena, regardless of how beautiful she is; he respected Ash too much for him to do that.

Elena waved him off before sighing. "Regardless, let's just battle it out." Elena said as she threw her Poke ball towards the field, releasing her Scizor.

Drew nodded as he called out his Flygon. The two Pokemons instantly took the skies as they wait for the battle to begin.

Drew wasn't blind; he knew that Elena would have loved to battle May right now to settle her claim for Ash. The problem is, he was not a person to throw a contest away. _'Sorry girl, but I can't let you advance.'_ Drew thought as the buzzer signaling the start of the contest battle echoed in the arena.

"Sorry for this, Flygon, Sandstom then Aerial Ace." Drew ordered as his Flygon flap its wings, sending a tornado of sand towards Scizor. It then flew towards the tornado of sand, creating a sand dragon that was now flying towards its opponent.

Elena was not fazed. "Counter Shield," Elena ordered as her Scizor put its crab-like claws on its chest, before spinning rapidly, causing a dome of sand to surround it protectively. The two ground base attack was absorbed by the more powerful move, in this case, Scizor's counter shield, stunning Flygon and Drew for a moment.

Elena capitalized at that moment. "X-Scissor." An X shape projectile was suddenly fire from the dome of sand, hitting Flygon on the head. The attack did not have enough to damage Drew's Flygon significantly but the swift execution of the move was enough to rip a large amount of Drew's points.

"Pretty boy, here is some advised, wind-base attacks will get devour by a vacuum-base defensive move." Elena informed Drew casually. "By the way, Scizor, Razor Wind." A crescent shape wind blade was shot towards Flygon, blowing the Sandstorm that protected Scizor away.

"This girl should have been a trainer or a coordinator." Drew commented quietly. "Flygon dodge then counter." Flygon was able to dodge the fast moving projectile with a simple maneuver before unleashing a Flamethrower towards Scizor.

"Razor Wind," Elena ordered calmly. Scizor's claws glowed bright white as it swung its claw in a rising manner, instantly redirecting the flames away before taking full control of it. "Trivia, wind has the ability to redirect sand, clouds, dust, flames, and lightning." Elena exclaimed loudly as Scizor threw the flames back at Flygon. Again, Flygon avoided the attack but that elegant display cause Drew some points.

Drew groaned inwardly as he noticed his points rapidly decreasing while Elena's points were untouched. "I'm getting beat by an amateur." Drew muttered, slightly impress by Elena's skills. "That's it, time to take it up a notch, Flygon, charge in with Steel Wing." Drew ordered smoothly. His Flygon's wings glowed bright white as it flew towards Scizor with amazing speed.

"Scizor, use Metal Claw to catch Flygon." Elena ordered, a hundred scenarios running inside her head. Scizor's claws were suddenly surrounded by a silver light as it caught the flying dragon easily.

Drew was counting on that.

"Flygon, use Flamethrower at that distance." Drew ordered as Flygon opened its mouth to unleash a torrent of flames. Unfortunately for him, Elena was prepared for that.

"Protect," That single commanded was enough for Scizor to know what its mistress was thinking. Before the Flamethrower could be unleashed, it summoned a green force field on its right claw before shoving it on Flygon's mouth. The flames that Flygon was building suddenly exploded on its face. The result was horrendous as Flygon was shrouded with flames that were burning its body. Elena decided to put it out of its misery.

"Scizor, Hyper Beam." Elena ordered as she casually motion for her Scizor to end the match. Her Scizor nodded as it aim one of its claws at Flygon and fired a massive red beam at the burning dragon. The Hyper Beam extinguished the flames as well as slam Flygon to the grown, knocking it unconscious.

The battle was over at the time of two minutes, thirteen seconds.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That girl is tough." Drew commented as he walked inside of the locker room, loosening his tuxedo before collapsing on a chair. "That was the worst beating I've received since that battle I had with Solidad when I was a kid." Drew commented with a dry chuckle.

"SHUT UP," Dawn yelled from her corner as she watch May battled Kenny. "How could you let that girl beat you?" Dawn hissed in irritation.

Drew did not want to deal with a jealous girl but, out of respect for Ash and for that girl, who defeated him, decided to just endure the whining of a silly girl. "Hey, you got beaten by her too and, unlike you, I lasted longer and I know how to deal with defeat." Drew said with a tired tone, yet a small smile was plastered on his face.

"But losing against an amateur, have you no shame?"

Drew narrowed his eyes a bit before shaking his head. "That girl is no amateur; you should know that as well. Calmly and flawlessly, she beat us with such grace that it makes me wonder why she didn't follow her sister's footsteps."

"A fluke, that victory over me was a fluke." Dawn muttered, grinding her teeth in anger. She cannot accept the fact that she was defeated so easily by that aggravating woman.

Drew let out a dejected sigh as he buried his face on the palm of his hand. "You like Ash too, huh." Dawn was taken back at that, and that was all Drew needed to confirm his suspicions. "Seriously, that guy, he is too irresistible for his own damn good, taking all the good looking girls. Even I'm not that good or cruel." Drew muttered under his breath as he leaned on his chair.

There was an intense silence between them as Drew gave Dawn a sharp look. "Give up on him, Dawn, he's way out of your league, it's not even funny." Drew exclaimed quietly as Dawn's glare became sharper.

"You have no right to say that." Dawn replied coolly.

"Your right about that and I really don't care if you go around acting like a fool around him, but out of pity, let me tell you this. It's clear as day, Ash is already taken and denying it is futile." Drew stated with a tired tone. He continued before Dawn could interrupt him. "You know, that girl that kick our asses, I've seen her for the first time a couple of days ago and I battled her today, and by that battle alone I can say this, Ash is damn lucky to have her, I can honestly say that I'm jealous of him." And with those words, Drew walk towards the exit, leaving a very angry and confused Dawn. As he stepped out of the room, he was surprise to see Ash leaning on a wall besides the door.

"Ash?" Drew mumbled under his breath before collapsing to the ground, a terrifying force suddenly forcing him to his knees.

"So, you figured it out, why am I not surprise." Ash said with a voice that sent shivers down Drew's spine. "Tell me, what gave it away?" Ash asked as politely as possible.

Drew didn't know why but it felt like the pressure that was pinning him to the ground became even heavier, yet, he was still able to answer Ash. "You treat that girl like she's your world, and she is possessive of you that she would actually enter something that is out of her expertise. That is what gave it away for me." Drew answered nervously before being slammed to the wall by some kind of force.

"Can I trust you to keep it a secret or do you want to die young?" Ash asked with a very malicious tone.

"I'll keep it a secret." Drew instantly answered as the invincible force that held him against his will suddenly vanish.

"Very good, I will let you live but if you say anything, I will bury you myself." Ash said casually as he walked past him.

Drew on the other hand tried to calm his breathing. What that hell happened?

_**(Scene Change)**_

Elena cannot help but smile in joy as she eyed her target with glee. "Finally, I can finally get this troublesome thing over with."

"Get ready to lose." Was May's only reply.

Elena chuckled at that as she played with her poke ball. "Before we begin, let me ask you something, do you hate me because Ash gives me special treatment, or because he actually sees me as a girl?" Elena asked seriously causing Pikachu to let out a sigh of exasperation. Elena's possessiveness was one of her few flaws.

May glared at her as she threw her Poke ball towards the field. "I don't need to answer you." May hissed in anger as her Blaziken stood in front of her.

"I see, very well then. Let's just have a battle." Elena said casually as she summoned one of her favorite Pokémon, her Metagross.

"Are joking me, fighting my Blaziken with a steel type is suicide." May taunted with a superior smirk.

Elena was not fazed by that. "I only use Steel-type Pokémon, helps with the excavation." Elena casually stated.

The sound of the buzzer instantly alerted the two that their battle had now begun. "Blaziken, Overheat," May ordered as her Blaziken's body suddenly glowed light crimson before firing a devastating blast of fire.

"Psychic," Elena ordered as her Metagross slammed one of its legs to the ground, causing an enormous boulder to rise up in front of him. The large boulder exploded but it was able to block the powerful fire-base attack. "Now, use Hammer Arm," Metagross' legs glowed bright white as it once again slammed it to the ground, causing the ground to shatter and debris of rock to fly towards Blaziken.

"Dodge then use Fire Spin." Blaziken was able to dodge the debris with such amazing agility and by May's order, unleash spiraling flames towards Metagross.

"Block it with Psychic." Another boulder rose from the ground, only this time, the boulder was able to properly defend Metagross without shattering.

"Shatter that boulder with Focus Punch, now." May ordered as her Blaziken charged in towards the large boulder, one of Blaziken's fist glowing bright blue. With a single blow, the boulder shattered into pieces and caused the debris to rain down on Metagross.

Before the debris could hit Elena's Metagross, they were reduced to dust as a dome of light blue aura suddenly surrounded everything within forty yards radius of Metagross. "Petrify Blaziken," Elena ordered coolly as the dusts that were surrounding her Metagross flew towards the floating Blaziken, who was unfortunate enough to be within the range of the powerful Psychic. The dusts combined to form one, boulder size, spherical prison that covered Blaziken from every angle.

"Blaziken, try to escape, Overheat." May shouted but it was useless, the prison was preventing Blaziken from hearing anyone.

"I hate to do this, but, I have to end this battle in this manner. Metagross, Funeral." Elena ordered as she snapped her fingers. Metagross' eyes glowed maliciously as the spherical prison collapsed around Blaziken's body before crumbling to the ground. Blaziken fell to the ground, already unconscious.

Elena returned Metagross to its Poke ball before walking towards the locker room. As she exited the crowds' eyes, she smiles as she saw Ash waiting for her. Pikachu instantly jumped off her shoulder and jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"That was overkill." Ash commented with a small smile.

"I didn't use Empoleon and Salamence that alone is enough." Elena replied with a shrugged. "You told me not to break them; you didn't say anything about crushing them." Elena added as Ash wrapped his arms around her frame.

"Are you going to finish seeing this through or could I interest you in a comfortable bed?" Ash asked, already knowing her answer.

"Are you included in that offer?" Elena asked with a purr.

"Why of course, watching you battle is quite a turn on." Ash answered as he sexually nibbled on her ear.

Elena blush slightly before nodding. "I accomplished my goals, there is no point continuing this." Elena said as the two was slowly being absorbed by a large mirror.

* * *

_**Here's chapter 24…I want to thank StormzD95 for offering to BETA reading chapter 23 and chapter 24...I've been receiving of hate PM for most of December and some part of January so updating this fic is a major breather...**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**SECRETS**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: FAMILY**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

_**BOLD/ITALIC: POKEMON SPEAKING THE HUMAN LANGUAGE**_

(Pikachu): Pokemon speaking there language which only there trainers could understand.

* * *

All good things must come to an end, Ash and Elena knew this better than anyone, and they've accepted it.

They knew, because of their different profession, the time they had together was very limited, painfully limited.

They love each other so much. The two of them cannot imagine a life without each other; they cannot even imagine holding another or being with another. For them, they belong in each other's arms, and they would stay there. They are at home in each other's arms, and that made them feel love in so many levels.

But still, the passion that they have for their dreams cannot be measured. Ash desired to be a Pokémon Master since he was a boy, and Elena desired to discover the past history of the world to honor the woman that gave her life. Both of them were determined to achieve their dreams, for themselves and for each other.

That is why they cannot be together, permanently. They love each other, and they are faithful to each other, but, for the sake of achieving their dreams, and for Ash, to fulfill his duty as an Aura Prince, they must go their separate ways for a while.

The week that they had together was the best week of their lives. For a span of one week, they had each other's undivided attention, and that brought them happiness beyond any comprehension.

As the week came to a close, the day were they had to separate nears once again, they did the one thing that show each other the unending love they have for each other.

The act that validated the love they have for each other.

They made love.

Lying naked together on their bed they fell into a slow, unhurried rhythm. Ash kissed Elena and squeezed her supple breasts as he thrust in and out of her.

"Ash," she panted happily. "I love you."

"I love you too Elena."

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his body pressing down on hers. She treasured the pulsing that was building in her towards a climax. This is what love feels like, she thought. This was their way of sharing the love they had for each other, the unending love and passion that they thrive on.

As she held her lover, her Ash, tightly, she cannot help but remember the feelings and emotions that she felt when she met the love of her life.

It was strange, she thought to herself. She could still remember what kind of girl she was before she met Ash. She was a shy, indecisive girl who felt alone and cut off from everyone. It is true that she has loving sisters, a loving surrogate father (Adan) and an equally loving surrogate mother, friends that shared her interest, and a father that was determine to earn her love, but for her, it wasn't enough, and that made her feel bad.

When she was young, seven years of age, she felt that her sisters, the two that used to be the most important people in her life, drift away from her. She understands why though, Sarah wanted to be known and acknowledge by everyone and she has so much thirst for knowledge, with training skills unmatched by anyone while her elder sister, Jane, could not escape the life that she entered, the life that she entered so that her siblings could have a better life.

Elena on the other hand, she did not share the interest of her elder sisters. She may be a good trainer, but she did not want to follow the footsteps of Sarah, and Jane always discourage her in following her path, with good reasons.

So Elena did the one thing that everybody that knew her mother expected from her, she became an archeologist to finish her mother's work, and she did not regret it one bit. Like her mother, she enjoyed history, she enjoyed discovering the unknown, and she enjoyed the mystery that the past offers.

She buried herself in her study, and in her work, determined to fulfill the dreams of her late mother.

The dreams of the mother became the dreams of the daughter.

And because of her relentless pursuit and determination as an archeologist, she gained friends; she gained the favor of her father, and she felt connected to her late mother.

She thought to herself that what she had was enough, and for most part, it was.

Then she met the most wonderful young man who had captured her heart the moment he had held her.

Love at first sight was very cliché, and for Elena, it was stupid to believe in such mundane and girlish thing. But that did not stop her from falling head over heels in love when she met Ash for the first time.

The first time she laid her eyes on him, something wonderful had stirred inside her heart. It was the first time she had felt such wonderful feeling, and it scared and intoxicated her. And as she spent more and more time with him, she slowly realized that those feelings mattered to her.

There love was not easy, but it was worth it. Ash changed her for the better, and she changed him for the better as well, both of them brought the best out of each other.

And they taught each other to be selfish. Both of them were very selfless, they always valued their friends and family over themselves, but when it comes to each other, they were the most selfish people in the world and both of them love that.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she felt herself nearing her release, and the same goes for him. She opened her eyes to look into the eyes of the man that she loves so much, the eyes of the person that was everything to her.

"I love you!" He whispered lovingly as they climax together.

"I love you," She replied with as much love and passion that she could muster.

As they recovered from their climax, the two looked at each other for a moment, before they change position and made love once again. The lovers were addicted with each other's body and taste, and they cannot help but drowned themselves in each other's love.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Tomorrow, is our last day together, huh?" Elena muttered as she laid her head on her lover's chest, his heartbeat slowly lulling her to sleep. The two made love for ten hours straight, their bodies covered with sweat and other fluids. The two looked content as they bask in the afterglow of their intense love making. They were holding each other tight, their bodies pressing onto each other, the two of them enjoying the warmth that the other was providing.

Ash looked saddened before nodding. "This week had been amazing." Ash said as he caressed the white hair of his lover, enjoying the feeling of his fingers running through her smooth, silky hair. "You want to stay here for awhile, just the two of us?" Ash asked with a rather hopeful tone.

Elena smiled sweetly at that offer, before shaking her head ruefully. "As tempting as that is, I must decline. My crew and I still have a client to please, and you have the Sinnoh league to finish."

Ash sighed at this, disappointed but he understood it perfectly. "Once I finish the Sinnoh League that would be it for me. I'm quitting my career as a Pokémon Trainer, and focus my time spoiling you and running APWA." Ash proclaimed firmly.

Elena looked at him sadly as she cuddled closer to him. "You don't have to sacrifice your dreams for me." Elena told her but Ash merely chuckled bitterly as he held her even tighter.

"You are my dream, Elena. Having a family with you would be my greatest accomplishment." There was no hesitation, no indecisiveness, and no regret in his voice. He was serious, deadly serious.

That, alone, almost made Elena cry.

"You sometimes make me feel like I don't deserve you." Elena mumbled sadly. "Why can't I make the same level of sacrifice that you are making?"

"Because my dreams are merely childhood fantasies, your dreams are the dreams of your mother. You will fulfill her dreams by fulfilling yours." Ash stated comfortingly. Elena was against him quitting the career that he loved so much, but he cannot take it anymore. He cannot keep torturing himself by distancing himself from her.

Ash had finally reached his limits.

"You are making me feel very cruel right now."

"My apologies," Ash chuckled silently before kissing her on the forehead. "But I will not budge, my decision is final. This is my last Pokémon League, and I would go all in, no holding back, no regrets, and after this league, the two of us can finally be together."

The two of them smiled at this. Together forever sounded very pleasant for them, and the two of them were confident that they can make it happen. Together forever, if it was the two of them, then it can be a reality.

"You are so perfect, you know that." Elena grumbled, feeling blessed for having such a perfect lover. It is not the first time that she wondered what she did in her past life to deserve such a wonderful person like Ash in her life. She was like her burning sun, the light that illuminates her world. Being with him, being his lover, push her to be a better person.

"Being perfect is the only way for me to keep you." Ash stated as he intertwine his left hand with her right hand. "You deserve nothing but perfection, after all…"

No words were uttered anymore, as the two drifted into a deep slumber, content in each other's arms.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"When will I see you again?" Ash asked as he and Elena was locked in a deep and loving embrace. Behind them respectively were their friends, families, and rivals, watching this exchange with varying expressions.

Sarah gritted her teeth as Jane held her in place, with much difficulty. "I want my turn." Sarah shouted desperately, while trying to break out of Jane's tight hold.

'_We all want our turn.' _Jane thought, as she glanced at her sister enviously. _'But, our sister won't let us with good reasons.'_ Jane added, knowing that if she was in Elena's shoes, she would have locked Ash in a bedding chamber for the rest of his life so that she could have him all to herself for the rest of her life.

Tanya and Michelle were squealing silently and Karen was trying to muffle her giggles. "They look so good together." The twins commented simultaneously, happy that their friend finally found her significant other.

Karen nodded in agreement before squeezing her boyfriend's hands. "You better start working out." Karen whispered as she gave Ash a lustful look. "I mean look at Ash's arms and shoulders, they look yummy." Karen commented offhandedly, earning her an incredulous look from her brother and a panic look from her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, where's Justin?" Tanya asked suddenly, a mischievous grin crawling on her face.

"He would enjoy seeing this." Michelle snickered, knowing how the pervert would react to this scene.

"Michael and I gave him a 3D, we don't want him ruining this for Elena." Neil replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, the bloke is decent enough for Elena." Michael commented with a nod.

"So you guys approve of him?" Karen asked her brother and boyfriend respectively.

"His Adan's nephew and a decent fighter, I could sleep well knowing that a person I consider a sister is in capable hands." Neil answered with a small, accepting smile.

"Both of them can kick my ass if I say anything, so I have no choice but to approve." Michael answered, earning him a whacked from his girlfriend.

Behind them, the adults were muttering to themselves.

"If you ruin this, I will kill you, Henry." Adan whispered as he clenches his fist. "I promise, if you do anything to ruin this, the last thing you will ever see is my sledgehammer slamming to your face." Adan threatened quietly.

"I will help hide your body, Henry." Natasha added with a piercing look. "Remember, I know how to perform mummification on corpses."

"You two are paranoid." Henry commented as he tried to avert his eyes from the loving exchange in front of him. The scene before him reminded him of his late wife and her best friend._ 'I wonder, if Relena choose a different path, will she be alive right now, with Alex.'_ Henry wondered in regret as he remembered his late wife and her best friends.

In Ash's side, things were more hectic.

"I got to give it to Ash; he knows how to choose his girl." Drew commented with a small laughed as he stood between Ash's friend and the couple.

"Yeah," Barry agreed, dumbly nodding at the sight of his rival embracing a girl. Truth be told, usually, this scene would have disgusted him but, for some reason, watching Ash embrace the girl in his arms, he wasn't repulse, in fact, he was glad for his friend/rival.

"This is what you call pure love." Reggie commented, actually envious that Ash found his true love at such a young age.

"Yeah," Lance, the Johto Champion, agreed with a nod.

"Other girls have all the luck." Cynthia muttered, hiding the jealousy in her eyes. She would not deny that she has a small crush on Ash, for she admired his determination and passionate heart. The fact that he was a very handsome young man was also a major plus for her. Seeing the person she is interested in lock in an embrace with another woman was hearth wrenching for her, a sentiment shared by the other girls around her.

"This is so beautiful." Brock commented with tears in his eyes and surprisingly, his Croagunk did not attack him, instead, he nodded in agreement. Unlike his trainer, the Toxic mouth Pokémon could see the aura surrounding the two and it was pure as the heavens above. Piplup would have agreed with him but the influence of his trainer over him was clouding his eyes.

"Can you take her in your journey?" Gary asked with a humorous chuckle. "Ash won't be a scatter brain with her around." Gary stated knowingly. He did not experience being in love but seeing how his childhood friend acted around his beloved; he concluded that being around the one you love would bring the best out of people.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" There female companions shouted in unison, and that includes Zoey. Zoey was upset that she was not able to battle Elena in the finals and was furious at the confrontation that they had the day after.

Elena stated, right to her face, that she did not have any interest in battling her and it would just be a waste of both their times. Zoey would have shrugged that comment off but the way Elena said it made her feel that she was not worth her time. She saying that while Ash is presence also fueled her aggravation towards her.

"That girl won't last a day in our adventures." Misty exclaimed indignantly while Dawn and May nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys sure about that?" Gary asked with a small smirk. "She's a decent trainer, and considering Ash's protective streak towards her, Arceus have mercy on the fool that would hurt her because Ash won't show a drop of it." Gary commented offhandedly.

"But still," Surprisingly, Max was the one who was interjected. "Watching them go all lovey-dovey is kinda disgusting." Max muttered with a shudder.

Brock patted Max on the head. "You'll understand when you're older." Brock told him, tears still flowing down his eyes. Max shook his head at this. He cannot imagine himself acting like that in the presence of a woman.

The couple was oblivious to the conversation behind them respectively. They were too lost in each other's warmth to care for the comments of their friends and families.

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon, I promise you, you will see me soon." Elena whispered lovingly. "I will not let you be with those harpies for long periods of time, I promise you." Elena added, throwing a glare to the four girls that have been eyeing her boyfriend, her lover for a long time.

"There not that bad." Ash argued weakly but he knew that it was a losing battle. This week, Ash realized that the animosity between his female friends and her lover was in an all time high, for some reason that he did not want to know.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, my love." Elena decided not to go further with the subject. She will never like her lover's female friends, she can be civil with them if necessary but she will never like them. It may be because she knew that the first chance they get, they will steal him away from her, and that is worse than death for her.

Ash smiled a bit before pressing his forehead to her, their nose touching and their tender and loving eyes stared at each other passionately. "This entire week, you made me so happy." Ash mumbled as he tried to resist the urge to kiss his lover in front of everyone.

"This week has been the best week of my life." Elena replied with a blissful smile. "Can we just elope and be done with it? We have enough to live a comfortable life for the rest of our existence." That is saying something, considering that she can now live over a hundred years.

"Don't tempt me, my love." Ash muttered before kissing her on the forehead. "One day, I will call you my wife in front of the world, just wait for two…no, I promise you, by next year, you will be my wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, till death do us part." Ash swore passionately and it took Elena all her strength not to cry and breakdown in front of him.

"You mean…" Elena could not finish her statement as Ash slipped a ring in her right hand.

"This is my last Pokémon League, after the Sinnoh League, I am retiring and when that happens, will you give me the honor of having you for my wife?" Ash asked in a whisper before taking several steps backward. He was now feeling wary at the various emotions that he was feelings, and the emotions that were surrounding them. He could protect both himself and Elena, but he did not want to take the chance.

Ash slowly turned his back on her. "You can give me an answer in our next meeting." Ash then proceeded to walk towards his friends and rivals. His female's friends were scowling at him while his male rivals and friends, with the exception of Max, were giving him loud wolf whistles.

Ash just shrugged at their reactions before smiling goofily at them. He used this to mask his nervousness. He was kicking himself at the way he proposed to his beloved. His original plan was to proposed to her during the next blue moon, the most beautiful full moon for him and when his Moonlight Element is at its strongest but something, deep inside of him, told him to proposed right there and then, and he followed it.

"Ash," Ash slowly turned around as he heard Elena called him and it took him all his strength not to fall down as he caught Elena, their lips locking for a kiss.

This show of passion surprised Ash and because the kiss was brief, he was not able to kiss back. Elena pulled back before burying her head on the crook Ash's neck. "Anytime next year, right?"

"I'm thinking either July or October." Ash mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her waist do to reflexes.

"I like that; I really, truly like that." Elena replied tenderly.

"So, can I take that as a yes?" Ash asked happily.

"No," Elena mumbled playfully as she lean towards Ash again. "You can consider this as a yes." Elena pressed herself against Ash as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips touching ignited a small fire in each of them as they concentrated in showing their love to each other. Wrapping his arms around her, he gently took hold of the back of her head as their tongues danced with each other.

This would have been interrupted if Elena's crew did not take the following steps:

Adan piledriving Hendry to the ground, hard;

Jane locking Sarah in a tight sleeper hold;

Karen spearing Misty;

Tanya giving Dawn a backstabber;

Michelle superkicking May on the jaw;

And surprisingly, this was done because of Adan's orders, Natasha hitting Delia with a very impressive corkscrew flying forearm smash;

The only two in the crew who did not perform a wrestling move was Michael and Neil but they stood did stood beside Brock and Gary. "Are you guys going to do anything because I really, really want to hurt at least one of you?" Neil commented as before putting one hand on Gary's shoulders.

"I think I'll pass." Gary said with an uneasy tone.

"Yeah, me…" Whatever Brock was going to say was muffled thanks to the kick to sternum, courtesy of Michael before applying a hold around his neck and pulling it down to his shoulder. Brock propelled backwards before landing awkwardly to the ground do due to the force applied to the move.

Neil gave his best friend a look while Michael merely shrugged. "Come on now, my girlfriend speared somebody, the least I can do is give someone a stunner." Michael said with a sheepish tone.

"I agree," Neil said before grabbing the nearest head that his arms could reach, which happens to Barry, and drop the said person with an RKO.

_**(Scene Change)**_

After their unique brand of goodbye, Elena was sitting in the cockpit of their company's private jet, looking at her engagement ring happily. She was even humming, much to Adan's amusement.

"So that's your engagement ring, it's very pretty." Adan commented as he started the jet.

"And not to mention expensive." Natasha exclaimed as she grabbed Elena's hand to further check the quality. "This is the most perfect sapphire I have ever seen! Look at it sparkle! And the white gold. So delicately carved and engraved!" Natasha squealed.

"Yeah, and I know for a fact that he made this himself." Elena said with a small blush. "Sapphire is always his favorite gemstone."

"Another trait he got from Alex." Adan stated offhandedly.

"Are you okay leaving your fiancé with those vultures?" Natasha asked and Elena's happy expression disappeared from her face and Ash's Aura that she now has access to spiral around her.

"I don't trust them, not one bit, but I trust Ash and that is enough." Elena then smiled perversely at a random thought that appeared from nowhere.

"Elena," Adan called calmly as Natasha hid behind him. "I thought you couldn't use Aura."

Elena looked at Adan for a moment before noticing the Aura that was surrounding her. Remembering Ash's advice to her, she took out an Aura Crystal that Ash gave her and allowed it to absorb the aura surrounding her. "Sorry for that, I'm still new at this."

"Ash told us that you don't have any potential using Aura, so how did you do that?" Natasha asked curiously.

Elena smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. "Are you guys familiar with Aura Soul Union?" Elena asked the two people that were like parents to her.

"Of course we are." Natasha replied with a nod. "According to historical evidence, an Aura Soul Union is when an Aura Prince bestows a fraction of his power to his beloved which in turn will bind their lives together, in body, mind, and soul into one." Natasha answered, recalling her undergraduate thesis in the academy.

"Yes and the union must be done after…" Elena trailed; her face was now dark red as she remembered the night first night of passion she shared with Ash.

"According to historical reference, the union must be performed after the couple's first se….." Adan stopped himself from finishing that statement as he froze like a statue, followed closely by Natasha who gaped like an idiot.

Luckily, Koyuki was nearby and took the wheel from Adan's hand before pushing him to the sit besides the pilot's chair. Fortunately for them, Elena had taught Koyuki how to pilot a jet.

"Guys are you okay." Elena asked them after a minute of them not responding. "Guys, hello," Elena called as she wave her hand in front of their faces.

After five minutes, Adan spoke. "Let me get this straight." Adan mumbled slowly as he tried to compose himself. "You are telling me that you and Ash had…you guys have already… I mean." Adan cannot finish his statement at the sheer shock that he was feeling right now.

Elena, could only smile sheepishly as the blush became even darker. "Papa Dan, if you're asking whether me and Ash had already consummate our love through sex, then the answer is yes." Elena answered with a slightly embarrass tone yet there was an underlining meaning in her words. "Mind you, we both agreed to it and he was very, very good." Elena exclaimed with a blissful tone. "The number of times I…."

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT." Adan shouted in embarrassment. "Did you…"

"Don't worry, Ash made sure to use contraceptives, the Aura kind of contraceptives." Elena assured her surrogate father.

"How good is he?" Natasha asked suddenly, a perverted smile gracing her lips.

Elena smiled shyly and perversely at that question. "In our first time, I moan his name for eight hours straight and in our second time, I yelled his name for twelve hours, our third…."

"SHUT UP." Adan shouted, while covering his ears. "I am going to get a drink and after that, you and I are going to have a talk about premarital sex." Adan exclaimed before standing up and exiting the cockpit, grumbling about teenage hormones.

"So, how big is he?" Natasha asked after Adan was out of hearing range.

Elena chuckled at that, the blush still present. "Ten inches and his only fifteen." Elena answered before sighing blissfully. "He made me so happy in our love making. He didn't care about his own pleasure; he just made sure that I was happy." Elena added with a whisper.

Natasha smiled sadly at Elena. "Looks like that trait runs in the family." Natasha commented, catching Elena's attention. Natasha, noticing this, merely shook her head as she leaned back to her chair. "It was the best mistake I had ever made." Natasha exclaimed with a dull tone.

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me that you made love with…" Natasha decided to interrupt Elena before she could jump to the wrong conclusion.

"With Adan, yes, we had sex once and no, we did not make love, we just had sex." Natasha chuckled regretfully. "We did not even kiss during the intercourse; we just screwed each other over and over. Looking back, I think we used each other to numb the pain that we we're feeling back then." Natasha said with a solemn look in her eyes.

"What pain?" Elena asked out of curiosity. Adana and Natasha were both the strongest people she knew, emotionally. Them breaking them and surrendering to grief is unlike them.

"The pain of losing the only people you've ever love." Natasha answered her with a pain-filled smile. "You do know that I was in love with Ash's father and Adan was in love with you mother, right?"

Elena, not knowing that to say at the fact that Natasha was confining to her, nodded.

"Even after they were married, we were still in love with them. We love them so much that we followed them, just to have a glimpse on what could have been ours. Adan joined Relena and Henry in their digs and I move onto Pallet town to become Oak's apprentice so that I could be close to Alex." Natasha chuckled bitterly at this. "Looking back, it was pretty stupid of us to follow our beloveds, watching them happy in the arms of another, the pain we felt cannot be described, it was torturous, but we loved them so much that we were willing to endure that pain just to see them happy." Natasha paused, contemplating if she should tell Elena….

'_No, that would not bring anything good to her.' _

"To make a long story short, Alex and Relena, as usual, did the same thing together, they died together, in the same day and for the sake of you not committing murder, I will not tell you why they died." Natasha said, ending all discussion to that topic.

Elena was of course, curious about her mother's death, but she decided not to pursue that topic, yet, for the reason that her surrogate father and Natasha looked pained at the mention of the death of her mother.

"You do remember what happened to the funeral, right?" Natasha asked and Elena nodded.

"Yes, I remember, Papa Dan punch father on the face." Even though Elena was busy crying that day, she could at least remember that.

"You forgotten I've slapped a woman on the face during the funeral, but that is besides the point." Natasha commented with a grin. "Now you see, after the funeral, for a month or so, Adan and I were pretty much broken. Adan went to underground fighting to lessen his pain and I went to drinking, we were pretty much broken."Natasha smiled at the way they were acting after the funeral of their beloveds respectfully.

"After the first month, we realized that its foolish for us to throw away our lives away, knowing that they would be disappointed in us, but the pain is just so hard to contain that, the two of us ended up crying in each other's shoulder, and that sadness led to a night of passion between us. " Natasha sighed at this, remembering that night. "All the years of lusting over another person's spouse, all the years of watching the person you love being happy in the arms of another, the sadness of their deaths, it all culminated into one night in bed. We did not love each, but Adan made sure that I was receiving more in the exchange, and that lasted for a whole day. In that night, I was the most selfish woman alive" The bitterness in Natasha's voice made Elena cringe.

"You know what, I truly envy you, Elena. You were brave enough to throw caution to the wind to get the person that you love, not like me who was too much of a coward to pursue the man that I desired." Elena did not have the heart to say that it was Ash, not her, that did that.

"Did you guys try to move on?" Elena asked curiously.

"We made an attempt but, well, let's just say that having second best is not enough for us." Natasha said and Elena could not help but frown.

"So, in other words, you guys didn't try to find someone to fill the gap in your hearts?" Elena asked and Natasha merely smiled sweetly.

"If Ash, considering his responsibilities and this is a major if, if Ash died, would you be able to find a replacement for him."

"If he dies, I die, our lives are intertwine now, remember." Elena replied bluntly, not liking that question one bit. "But, if our lives are not intertwined and if, and this is impossible, but if he died, I would join him in the afterlife the very next day." Elena stated passionately.

"Till death do us part?" Natasha asked bluntly.

"Till our next 200 reincarnations." Elena answered with a smile.

Natasha shook her head at that before patting Elena's cheek. "You are a very lucky princess." Natasha commented, wanting to end the conversation.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ash's large group was finally backed in the road, with three additions. The group of six was now a group of nine.

"Are they still angry?" Ash asked in a whisper as he glanced back at the group of girls who still refuse to look at him. Since they left Daybreak Town, Misty, May, and Dawn refuse to look at him, and it baffled him. Pikachu, on the other hand, shook his head, expecting this to happen the moment Ash revealed Elena.

"They're just trying to come in terms that you're finally dating a girl." Brock commented, wiping the tears that were falling down his eyes. He was so happy for Ash because he doesn't have to hide anymore.

But still, there was one question that Brock wanted to ask. Though he was very happy at the moment, he was still very curious. "Why are you girls with us again?" Brock asked, his eyes brimming with joy as he glanced at the three beautiful women that joined them.

He would have attempted to flirt with them if it weren't for Max and his Croagunk eyeing him like hawks.

"I'm here to make sure that he doesn't cheat on my little sister." Jane then glared at the girls behind her before looking at Ash.

Ash, seeing the look in her eyes, gave her a curt nod, knowing the message behind them. "Don't worry, I won't even dream being unfaithful to her. She has everything I want and need in a woman." Ash stated, not knowing how much pain it gave every woman in the vicinity, but if you ask him, he doesn't care.

"You guys are heading to Lake Valor, as the Sinnoh Champion, I am required to watch the event." Cynthia explained, although she was partly lying. "Seeing that you guys are in a big group and are heading in the same location, I decide to tag along, that's alright, right Ash?"

"The more, the merrier, and you won't regret it. Brock cooks a killer risotto." Ash answered, bringing his friend to the limelight, much to his delight.

Ash then turned his attention to Sarah, who has the biggest smile on her face, which slightly unnerved him. The Aura that he was feeling from her was also not helping.

Ash was almost scared to ask, but for formalities sake, he has to. "What about you, Sarah, why are you with us?"

Sarah merely smiled at him as she moved and linked her arm with his, much to his discomfort. "I'm here to grade my little sister's boyfriend, and also try to seduce you so that I can be your mistress." At Sarah's blunt and honest answer, Ash felt a chill run up his spine.

Fortunately for him, Jane reacted for him and proceeded to hit Sarah over the head before dragging her away several paces from Ash. "That's Elena's boyfriend, you twat!" Jane hissed at her younger sister, the look of disgust clearly evident in her eyes.

Sarah jerked her arm away from Jane's hold before glaring at her. "I'm not trying to take him away from her…"

"Yeah right, telling her boyfriend that you would seduce him upfront, there is no intent in stealing him away from her in that statement." The sarcasm in Jane's voice was so evident; it can actually be cut with a knife.

"I'm not, but we're sisters, sisters' share." Sarah reasoned, and Jane had to resists her urge to hit her over the head.

"Not when it comes to a man. A Woman doesn't share their man."

Sarah looked at Jane after that statement, before smirking. "My Arceus, you like him to, don't you?" Sarah accused her but Jane did not even flinch.

"Yes, I do, but he is Elena's lover, and I would be damn if I would allow my own personal interest to hurt her." What scared Jane the most was the fact that her statement was empty, very empty.

Sarah, sensing the emptiness in her words, grinned triumphantly. "You know what's scary, the fact that all three of us are in love with one man." Sarah stated as she eyed Ash with evident desired. "The three of us are sisters, when we were young; all three of us did everything together, sharing one lover between the three of us would be like when we were young." Sarah said with a soft tone, and this unnerved Jane.

Sarah was a beautiful woman, not as beautiful as Elena, but she was still an absolutely lovely woman. When they were kids, and eve during her adventures, Sarah had many suitors; some of them even had the gall to stalk her throughout her journey, but regardless of the countless men that chase after her, Sarah did not even give them a moment of her time. Even if men were not interested in her, they were still dazzled by her.

Now, here was a guy who was not interested in her, who was not dazzled with her beauty, who was not awestruck with her success.

Ash was a guy, the guy who was at Sarah's level. He was handsome in his own right, he knows how to treat a woman and make her feel like a Goddess, and he was not easily overwhelmed with success.

In all honesty, Jane would say, in any day, that Ash and Sarah were very compatible together. They would even make a very beautiful couple.

But it was not to be.

Ash was head over heels in love with Elena and vice-versa, and that would never change, and Jane had accepted that fact.

Jane had accepted that her youngest sister has the perfect lover.

Jane also accepted that Elena will never let him go.

Jane also accepted to whoever she ends up would be nothing if compare to him.

And that was the bitterest pill that she could ever swallow.

Pikachu, who was watching everybody on the shoulders of his partner, cannot help but be unease. Something was telling him that things would be more combustible in the days to come.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I'm guessing that you're going to accept my offer?" Ash inquired quietly as he and the group was having dinner.

Night descended upon the group rather quickly, and the tension was still suffocating. Misty, May, and Dawn were still ignoring Ash, and he did not even show that he cared, much to the disappointment of the girls.

The tension in the group was so intense that even Max was slightly frazzled, and was not able to completely show his excitement at the fact that two champion caliber trainers were travelling with the group.

Brock was at cloud nine as he served his food to three stunning women, yet even he could feel the hostility that her female friends were showing Ash. How Ash ignored the hostility so perfectly was beyond him?

Cynthia, who was also feeling the tension, could not help but feel sorry for the girl, as well as find them pitiful, as cruel as it may be. She felt sorry for them because of the fact that the person they love was with another person, and she finds them pitiful because they weren't able to take advantage of the opportunity to take him for themselves.

Ash travelled with them for long periods of time, surely that was enough for them to tell and express to Ash their feelings, but they cowered out and allowed somebody brave enough to claim him.

Cynthia admired and respect Elena for that, albeit begrudgingly.

Sarah, she just doesn't care, in fact, she finds the current circumstances to be her liking. She knew that if she lost Ash to someone else, then she would never have a chance to be with him anymore. But if she lost him to Elena, she can at least coerce Elena to share him.

Sarah, in the name of love, would settle for second place, she would settle to be a mistress.

Jane, she doesn't care either, and was merely having a hush conversation with Ash.

"Yeah, I'll accept." Jane answered quietly. "It's better than seeing _**that**_ in a 24 hour basis."

"If you take my offer, there will be no turning back. You will be suck into my world, and believe me; my world is much harsher than the world you are currently living." Ash warned her sincerely. Since he learned how to use Aura, a brand new reality opened up to him, and he saw the dark side of the world that he did not wish anyone to experience.

"You worry too much. Trust me, whatever this world can throw at me, I can handle." Jane said with confidence, but Ash could not help but feel pity for her and self-loathing for himself.

He hated himself that he was going to drag the elder sister of his lover to his world, the world filled with darkness.

But it was either this, or the Legends would kill her for her crimes, and he refuse to have that in his conscious.

"Will start tonight then." Ash told her firmly. "Training you how to use Aura would probably take me a year."

"You sound confident."

"I was able to reach the pinnacle of Aura in less than two years, teaching you how to be Knight or a Sage in a year is child's play." Ash assured her, and to be frank, he was very confident with his skills. "Will start with the basics tonight, knowing you, you'll probably get the first step down."

Jane was about to ask what the first step is, but was interrupted when she was hit by a potato.

"Hey, don't seduce our sister's boyfriend, you shameless flirt." Sarah taunted Jane with a rather humorous tone, yet it has a slight edge in it. She did not like how close Jane was to Ash, regardless if it was not compromising.

Jane's eye twitched as she glared at Sarah. "I'm not like you, you trash for brain. I'm doing my job as an elder sister, and interrogating him about his intentions with regards to Elena."

Ash found this humorous. Jane knew full well what his intentions are with regards to Elena. He was hell bent in marrying her and having a family with her.

"Yeah right, what do you of think of this genius anyway, an idiot?"

"Yes, kumquat,"

And again, much to the amusement everyone, Sarah and Jane was again arguing.

Ash had to control himself from laughing. It was hilarious that the infamous Hunter J could act like in the presence of her family. It was comforting to know that Jane was not as ruthless and evil like she portrayed herself to be…

"Ash," Somebody from the group called, causing the said person to turn his attention to the person who called him, which happens to be Misty.

Ash looked at her intently, studying her aura, and after a while, he let out a sigh. "Okay, why are you three upset with me?" Ash asked the question that has been irritating him since the day began. He hasn't confronted his friends about this because he was happy to finally have his relationship with Elena in the open, but it was time to have the tension over with.

"That girl is really your girlfriend?" May asked sullenly, forcing herself to say the g-word.

"Yes, and I am very happy." Ash told them bluntly, not noticing how much his words were affecting them, and because it involves Elena, and he will not bring himself to care.

That is the reason why he was able to say his next words honestly and frankly, without the care in the world. "I love her, I love her very much."

For the three girls that Ash travelled with, that was like a stabbed in the heart.

"But are you okay with this arrangement, Ash. I mean, long range relationship tends to be shallow." Dawn stated knowingly, her mother suffering from the same kind of relationship for almost a decade.

"I was able to stay in touch with all of my friends. Keeping this relationship with Elena would be a piece of cake." Ash stated calmly. He and Elena, they've been having long distances relationship for over three years now, and this year would be the last if Ash has any say to it.

"Ash, staying contact with your friends, and maintaining a relationship is two different things." Misty commented, hoping to at least plant a seed of doubt in Ash's heart.

"I know that Misty, but this is Elena and I. We can do anything together." Ash said with a fond tone. "Nothing is impossible for the two of us."

"Why her?" Dawn asked suddenly, all the attention suddenly being diverted to her. "Why do you adore that girl so much?" Dawn asked, trying and failing to hide her jealousy.

"Why do you guys want to know?" Ash asked sharply.

"Because that was the first time they ever saw you treat a girl so…" Max shudder a bit as the memories of Ash treating Elena so lovingly surface in his mind. "…I don't even have the words to describe how mushy you treated that girl."

"It's called courting and flirting, Max." Ash corrected his young friend exasperatedly. "You'll understand someday when you find somebody that you know you can love." Ash assured him with a smile, and Max could only grimace.

The thought of him treating a girl like that made Max want to hurl. "No chance," Max whispered defiantly.

Pikachu chuckled at Max's reaction. How the little power house miss the days when his partner acted like that.

"Ash, please answer the question." Misty demanded softly as Ash's attention once again turned his attention back to them.

"Do you guys really want to know?"

"YES!" The three girls answered resoundingly.

Ash smiled at them before closing his eyes. "You see, when I look at Elena, I can see myself having a life and a family with her." Ash confessed to them with a sincere tone and smile. "And that is one of the many reason why I fell in love with her."

There was a silence the enveloped the group after that confession as everybody stared at Ash.

"A family?" Jane inquired, surprised that somebody so young would even think of that word.

"Aren't you too young to even consider that?" Cynthia inquired, startled that a person as young as Ash would even say the word when looking at a woman. Usually, men of Ash's age would usually focus on physical appearance, not something of that magnitude.

"My dad died when I was five, and my mother raised me singlehandedly after his death. I never experience having a father in my childhood." Only Elena had seen the mature side of Ash, and as his friends first time seeing him act like this, they were slightly overwhelmed. "My dream in the future is to raise a family of my own, as a great father that my dad wasn't able to be."

Ash smiled brightly one more time. "Elena would make a wonderful wife and mother, I know it since the first time I saw her…" At that memory, Ash chuckled. "Maybe that's the reason why I was drawn to her."

* * *

_**NEXT IS FALLEN MASTER**_


End file.
